Mi luz en la oscuridad (T - 2)
by Gloria-Corsa
Summary: ¿Cómo podría ser posibles que dos corazones separados por Kilómetros y tiempo vuelvan a reunirse? ¿Bastará con amor y fe? Y lo que es más importante, aunque consigan encontrarse, a pesar de todas las probabilidades que tienen en contra, ¿serán capaces de no volver a separarse? o ¿todo quedará en lágrimas y sangre? Daryl Dixon y Cassidy Connors tendrán que descubrirlo...
1. Resumen

**Resumen**

 **Nunca la linea entre la vida y la muerte ha sido tan difusa. Nunca la expresión "sobrepasar los límites de lo imposible" ha sido tan real.**

 **La vida tal y como la entendíamos ya no existe, ahora los muertos se levantan para volver a caminar por la tierra con el único propósito de devorar a los vivos.**

 **En tan terrible escenario ¿cómo podría ser posibles que dos corazones separados por Kilómetros y tiempo vuelvan a reunirse? ¿Bastará con amor y fe? Y lo que es más importante, aunque consigan encontrarse, a pesar de todas las probabilidades que tienen en contra, ¿serán capaces de no volver a separarse? o ¿todo quedará en lágrimas y sangre?**

 **Daryl Dixon y Cassidy Connors tendrán que descubrirlo en un mundo en el que morir es fácil, vivir no lo es tanto y permanecer muerto lo es aún menos.**

 **...**

 **Segunda temporada de la historia Mi ángel guardián, sería preferible que la leyeseis antes que está, pero no imprescindible, muchas gracias por leer :)**


	2. Creo en ti

**Bueno siempre suelo esperar al final, pero permitid que me tome esta licencia por una vez de hablaros antes.**

 **En el entierro de mi abuela y desde entonces veo muchos arcoíris, habrá quien diga que es casualidad, yo prefiero pensar que es una señal una forma de decir que está con todos los que faltan aquí y que están bien.**

 **Le dedico esta historia y no la de Mi ángel guardián, porque en esa aún no había zombis, en está si, nunca olvidaré, el estar con mi hermana viendo la tele, y que de repente, mi abu con sus 98 años por aquel entonces viniese con su bastón y nos preguntase súper intrigada y sin venir a cuento, "oye niñas ¿qué es un zombi? Que lo escucho mucho por la tele y no sé qué es" claro la cara que se nos quedó a mi hermana y a mí de circunstancia absoluta de haber cómo se lo explicamos para que lo entienda, eran de oro puro, pero si jajajaj mi hermana se lo contó y se fue conforme.**

 **Yendo al grano, esta historia va dedicada a mi Rainbow personal, mi abuela Luciana, a quien siempre llamé Madre, que tenía una curiosidad incansable y más salidas que el metro de Madrid.**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Creo en ti**

No sé cómo, no sé porque, pero el mundo se está viniendo abajo, empieza como una enfermedad, una intensa fiebre que lleva a la gente a la muerte, de pronto han aparecido puestos militares de cuarentena por todas parte, pero eso no detiene la pandemia.

Hay rumores absurdos, de que los muertos se levantan para devorar a los vivos, los medios lo desmienten afirmando, que es un estado de locura similar al que produce la rabia, el mejor consejo que nos dan, es que nos hagamos con todos los víveres posibles y no salgamos de casa.

Con la congoja inundando mi pecho llamo a mí chica, a mí luz, el alivio me invade cuando el teléfono da señal, últimamente cada vez falla más. Me temo que pronto ya no servirá de nada.

-¿Nena?- pregunto nervioso

-Hola, ¿estáis bien?- apenas puede ocultar su ansiedad.

-Sí, no tienes que preocuparte por nosotros- desde que esto comenzó se lo he dicho más de un millón de veces, pero es inevitable, se intranquiliza de todas formas, igual que nosotros por ella.

-No puedo evitarlo, con lo que está pasando…- noto el temblor en su voz -Daryl, odio admitirlo, pero estoy asustada- me dice desde el otro lado de la línea, la impotencia de no estar allí con ella me invade las entrañas.

-Lo sé Cass- estoy a punto de mentirle –no va a pasar nada malo, tú cuídate mucho, iré en el próximo avión que salga a Los Ángeles- le aseguro.

-No, no vengas aquí, ni se te ocurra, no te puedes imaginar cómo es esto- me suplica rompiendo a llorar. –Por nada del mundo querría ponerte en peligro, además, te resultaría imposible llegar, estamos sitiados-

-No voy a abandonarte- afirmo cabreado porque si quiera piense que sería capaz de dejarla atrás.

-Tienes que hacerlo- me pide seria. –No hay más remedio-

-Debe de haber alguna jodida manera- insisto.

-Daryl- me llama Ale, está pálido y tenso. –Está saliendo en la televisión, los vuelos han sido cancelados-

-Sí, eso ya lo sé, nadie entra y nadie sale del país- gruño, no quiero que la ponga más nerviosa.

-No, no lo entiendes, acaban de cancelar los vuelos nacionales-

-No jodas conmigo- digo agarrándole por la camisa y apretándole contra la pared, pero su cara de pánico es genuina.

-Daryl ¿qué está pasando? Es como estar atrapados en 28 días después, pero…no puede ser ¿verdad?- no sé qué contestarla.

-No lo sé nena, yo… no lo sé-

-Oh dios- jadea de miedo.

-¿Qué pasa?- no contesta. –Cassidy- grito.

-Es… es en la calle, no, esto no es real…- está tan asustada, y yo estoy tan malditamente lejos.

-Cassidy- la llamo nervioso, ya que solo escucho su respiración acelerada.

-Daryl, haré todo lo que pueda por mantener mi promesa, llegaré a Atlanta como sea, si hay una manera como dices, la encontraré, pero vosotros tenéis que permanecer juntos, pase lo que pase, prométeme eso-

-¿Qué? No, no puedes venir hasta aquí tú sola, iré yo a por ti-

-Ale y Merle te necesitan-

-Tú me necesitas más-

-Yo estaré bien sabiendo que estáis juntos- insiste convencida de sus palabras.

-No puedes pedirme que te abandone a tu suerte- no es justo siquiera que lo insinúe.

-No te estoy pidiendo eso, te estoy pidiendo que cuides de Ale, Merle ya sé que es capaz de apañárselas solito, y sobre todo lo que te pido es que creas en mí, ¿puedes hacer eso?-

-Lo hago,- cierro los ojos con fuerza y agacho la cabeza, derrotado –Eres lo único en lo que he creído en toda mi vida-

-Bien, porque no pienso fallarte, jamás, ¿me oyes?- la ternura de su voz, acaricia mi alma angustiada, calmándome como un bálsamo.

-Connors, están entrando en el edificio, corre hay que llegar al parking rápido o no saldremos de aquí- escucho que le dice Matt.

-¿Cass?-

-Daryl, ¿sigues ahí? No te oigo- está corriendo, la gente grita a su alrededor, escucho golpes y maldiciones –Daryl, te quie…- la señal se corta dejándome vacío y paralizado.

¿La he perdido?

-Noooooooooooooo.- Grito, rasgando mi garganta.

Me incorporo asustado y sudando, buscándola desesperado a mi lado, pero no está, hace años que no está, esa maldita llamada fue la última vez en que supe algo de ella.

No pude hacer nada por ayudarla, ni siquiera le mentí como dios manda, diciéndole que todo saldría bien, aunque ambos supiésemos que no sería así, tampoco fui capaz de decirle lo mucho que la amaba.

Desde entonces, vivo en automático, por puro instinto más que por ganas, Merle, él estaba convencido de que murió, decía que alguien le habría empujado intentado huir, y que al caer al suelo, la gente la aplastó, lo que explicaría porque se cortó la línea así. Nadie da ánimos como él.

A mi hermano, en fin, a él lo perdí en Atlanta, más bien desapareció después de amputarse la mano el muy bestia, solo tenía que esperar que fuera por él, pero no fue capaz, no confió en mí, como siempre.

Sé que parece estúpido, pero estoy convencido de que los dos siguen vivos, ella me hizo una promesa, rezo cada noche porque la cumpla, al fin y al cabo ya volvió a mí una vez. En cuanto a Merle, es un cabrón demasiado duro como para morir, el único capaz de matarle, es él mismo.

Doy un golpe a la pared con el puño cerrado. La esperanza de que Cassidy siga por ahí, perdida en algún lugar, tal vez sola, esforzándose por sobrevivir, es lo que hace que siga luchando cada día en este mundo de mierda.

-¿Estas bien Daryl?- me pregunta Carol preocupada desde la puerta de mi celda.

-Sí, claro- me restriego la cara con mis manos para despejarme mientras me pongo en pie.

Ella me mira no muy convencida, pero finalmente asiente y me deja solo. Sostengo el chaleco que me regaló antes de irse, dejo un beso sobre la tela, pensando en ella, en que una parte suya me acompaña allá donde vaya, respiro hondo una última vez, preparándome para un día más y me lo pongo.

Mientras bajo las escaleras veo a los demás que están desayunando en el comedor, al llegar me siento en una mesa aparte, necesito estar a mi aire un rato, pero en cuanto Rick me nota se sienta a mi lado -¿una nueva pesadilla?- me pregunta con lastima en los ojos.

Lori pasa a nuestro lado en ese momento y mi amigo se tensa, se preocupa por su bienestar y el del bebe, pero no es capaz de tratarla directamente, no desde que se enteró de que el pequeño que espera puede ser de Shane, su supuesto mejor amigo.

No me imagino como actuaría yo si estuviese en su lugar.

Asiento con la cabeza sin mirarle, removiendo la comida en mi plato, no me apetece hablar, sin embargo me sorprendo a mí mismo cuando digo aquello que más me atormenta. -Estaba tan asustada… no fui capaz de hacer nada, ni siquiera soné convincente cuando la dije que todo saldría bien-

-Estabais a kilómetros de distancia, no debes martirizarte por eso, no había nada que pudieses hacer- dice intentando consolarme, pero no hay palabras suficientes en el mundo, capaces de apaciguar el dolor constante que su ausencia me provoca.

Sé que Rick, al igual que Merle, tampoco cree que siga viva, aunque al menos él, no expone de forma gráfica como piensa que pudieron ser sus últimos momentos.

Cosa que agradezco.

No necesito más material gráfico que añadir a mis pesadillas. Me basto yo solo para eso.

Después de forzarme a comer un poco salgo fuera y Ale me saluda desde una de las torres de la prisión, le ha tocado noche de vigilancia, su relevo no puede tardar en llegar.

Ha cambiado, es más serio que antes, más responsable también, Kate y él siguen juntos, bueno, más o menos, en verdad, esa relación no hay quien la entienda, o se aman y no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro, o en cuanto se miran se saltan a la yugular, sobre todo las discusiones suelen ser por Ethan, el sobrino de ella, es un capullo integral, pero Kate no atiende a razones, y Ale no filtra sus opiniones.

No lo he hablado con él, sé que le gustaría pensar que Cass sigue viva, pero no lo cree realmente, tal vez sea por el gesto de sus hombros, que le da un aspecto de derrota permanente, lo mantiene desde que me dijo que los vuelos nacionales habían sido cancelados.

Es el único capaz de entender mi dolor, hasta tal punto, que a veces mi mente me la juega y a pesar de saber la verdad, dudo, preguntándome si es solo el dolor de un hermano, o si la amaba de la misma manera que yo y nunca se lo dijo. Es ridículo, porque sé que él jamás la deseó así. Solo había que ver como se trataban. Pero yo soy estúpido, y a veces esos pensamientos me asaltan, aunque los anule enseguida de mi sistema.

Observo desganado la alambrada, que nos mantiene a salvo del exterior.

A pesar de que hayan pasado algo más de dos años, y a pesar de lo que los demás crean, yo sé que se equivocan, todos se equivocan, tienen que hacerlo.

Ella está viva, al fin y al cabo la luz sigue iluminando el mundo ¿no? Eso debe ser una señal, aunque ahora… éste sea un mundo de muertos.

 **Buenas banderas al viento, aquí vuelvo de nuevo, metiéndome en un jardín importante, se suele decir que segundas partes nunca son buenas, ojalá este no sea el caso y os guste.**

 **La historia empieza con el grupo en la prisión, en la temporada tres, no sé ni cuando lo terminaré, ni como, por gustarme, me gustaría llegar hasta la parte de los salvadores.**

 **Más cositas, mmmm vale, cada temporada de la serie, en la historia equivaldrá a un año, ya sé que el capítulo es cortito, pero cuando empiezo siempre me pasa no sé porque, luego la cosa se irá animando.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado y os mando muchos besototes.**


	3. ¿Vienes o mueres?

**Capítulo 2**

 **¿Vienes o mueres?**

 **Hace seis meses**

Recuerdo cuando corría porque me gustaba, para mantenerme en forma, eso es cosa del pasado, ahora siempre que corro es para salvar mi vida.

Un nuevo día, significa un nuevo reto al que enfrentarse, una nueva amenaza a la que sobrevivir.

Aún escucho las últimas palabras que me dijo Mattie antes de que le matase. -Desprenderse de lo material, es más fácil, cuando llevas todo lo que amas en tinta sobre la piel. ¿No Connors?- me sonrió, pálido y sudoroso, dándome permiso tácito para terminar con su sufrimiento.

Sufrimiento que yo misma había provocado, estaba decidida a llegar a Atlanta, fuese como fuese, él pudo dejarme a mi suerte, seguramente le habría ido bastante mejor. Pero no, se dejó arrastrar hasta el único lugar que permanecía intacto, al menos en mi mente, en ese nuevo y monstruoso mundo.

Todo para nada, solo para morir, como seguramente estoy a punto de hacerlo yo, si los hombres que me siguen logran darme alcance.

Me detengo en seco cuando veo frente a mí a tres zombis, levanto mi ballesta de mano y disparo justo en el ojo al que tengo más cerca, al siguiente le clavo mi machete en la frente.

Frenética recargo mi ballesta, pero uno de los hombres me empuja, haciéndome caer de boca, escucho como disparan con una recortada al último muerto, hay que ser idiota para usar un arma de fuego pudiendo evitarlo.

-Quieta ahí culo bonito, nada de movimientos bruscos, ahora suelta ese juguete o te arrancaré los pantalones y te reventaré a pollazos-

Esa voz, ese nivel de imbecilidad.

-¿Merle?- pregunto incrédula, soltando mis armas de la impresión y poniéndome en pie.

-No me jodas- dice dejando de apuntarme en el acto al reconocerme.

-Pensaba que era la única a la que le decías que tenía un culo bonito, pero lo has dicho sin saber que era yo, acabas de romperme el corazón,- siento las lágrimas de felicidad correr libres por mis mejillas –cuñado-

Ignoro a los hombres que nos rodean y le abrazo, él me aprieta contra sí, pero solo con un brazo, como si fuera incapaz de creerlo.

-El hijo de puta de mi hermano tenía razón, estás viva- afirma totalmente sorprendido, en parte no es para menos, el mundo se ha vuelto brutal, aun así no puedo evitar ofenderme un pelín.

-Grandullón- le miro mal separándome de él, para recoger mis armas. –Basta, no insistas, tu fe en mi me abruma- digo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Llegaste a casa, el dejó esa estúpida cosa para ti, veo que la encontraste- se refiere a mi ballesta de mano, al contrario que una pistola es silenciosa, y al ser pequeña es mucho más ligera que una grande, a la vez que es cómoda de manejar y transportar, ideal para una mujer en medio de este infierno.

-No la llames estúpida cosa, me ha salvado la vida más de una vez,- le regaño indignada, una cosa es que me subestime a mí, y otra que subestime a mi pequeña. Los hombres a nuestro alrededor nos miran serios, evaluando la situación, como si no fuera conveniente que me lleve bien con el que claramente es su jefe, algo en esa actitud consigue que no me terminen de dar buena espina, pero decido pasarlo por alto, al menos de momento. Hay cosas más importantes en las que debo centrarme ahora. -¿Dónde está Daryl? ¿En el campamento? No puedo creerme que vaya a verle de nuevo. Y no me imagino la cara de mi Unicornio, seguro que me asfixia del abrazo que me da- digo riéndome, al imaginarme la situación.

Entonces veo como el buen humor de mi amigo se ensombrece, esa expresión me aterra, noto como pierdo sensibilidad en las manos. –Veras rubita, eso no va a pasar-

-¿Por qué?- apenas me sale la voz, ellos no, es todo en lo que puedo pensar, no pueden ser una de esas cosas.

-Nosotros… bueno, estábamos con un grupo, fui con algunos a la ciudad, a Atlanta, a por suministros…- levanta el brazo y me percato por primera vez de que le falta una mano.

-Oh dios, cuanto lo siento- el horror me hace un nudo en el estómago.

-No lo hagas, este chisme que llevo es más útil en estos tiempos que una mano, aunque añoro masturbarme con ella- Imbécil, pienso poniendo los ojos en blanco. Solo él podría pensar en eso al quedarse manco. –El caso es que nos acorralaron los muertos, apareció un tipo con sombrero de sheriff, un capullo que se creía que tenía pelotas de plata, y un negrata me esposo a una tubería, tiro la llave y me abandonaron a mi suerte.- El desprecio se refleja en su cara –los muy cabrones, eso no se le hace ni a un chucho-

-Jefe, será mejor que volvamos a casa- dice un tipo rechoncho, con pinta de haber vivido en el garaje de su madre, alimentándose de hamburguesas, y viendo porno de adolescentes.

Merle asiente dándole la razón y todos se ponen en movimiento -¿Qué pasó con Daryl y Ale?- pregunto ansiosa, poniendo a la par de mi cuñado.

-Ni idea, los muertos aporreaban la puerta de la jodida azotea, habrían terminado entrando, y yo no pensaba ser parte de su menú, me arranqué la mano y me largué de allí como pude, estuve un tiempo solo, hasta que conocí al Gobernador.-

-No intentaste reunirte con ellos- le acuso deteniéndome en seco.

-¿Qué demonios importa? Ale de acuerdo, es normal, no me debía nada, no era nada para él aparte de su camello y ya no le era útil, pero Daryl no fue a buscarme- me ladra indignado.

-¿Cómo diablos lo sabes si te largaste? Joder- intenta alcanzarme con su única mano para retenerme en mi sitio, pero no se lo permito. –No puedo creer que los abandonases-

-No me juzgues linda- pega su cara a la mía, rabioso al oír mis palabras –tú les dejaste primero, ¿recuerdas? Querías cantar y te largaste-

Doy un paso atrás al escucharle. Dolida en lo más hondo, de haber sabido lo que pasaría, jamás me hubiese ido, lo sabe de sobra.

-Vete a la jodida mierda- siseo furiosa. Y él descarado tiene la osadía de reírse en mi cara.

Extiende sus brazos diciendo –rubita, pero si ya estoy en ella, y ahora tú también lo estás- me apunta con su recortada. –Sube al coche-

-¿Qué coño crees que haces?- le cuestiono entrecerrando los ojos.

-Salvarte la vida, has tenido suerte hasta ahora pero no puedes seguir ahí fuera sola, antes o después necesitarás ayuda, y si no la tienes, morirás-

-No pienso ir contigo, voy a encontrar a nuestra familia, aunque sea sin tu maldita ayuda- me niego dando un par de pasos hacia atrás.

-No lo entiendes- planta el cañón de su recortada justo en mi frente –o vienes conmigo y mis chicos, o te vuelo los sesos aquí mismo-

Me congelo cuando me doy cuenta de que va en serio.

-¿Por qué?- le cuestiono incapaz de comprenderle.

-Porque no puedes seguir tentando a la suerte tu sola, antes o después se te acabará, te lo he dicho. Y eso, si la nena de mi hermana sigue viva, sé que le destrozaría, así que o vienes conmigo y vives, o me aseguro de que tengas la muerte más rápida e indolora posible. Tú decides ¿vienes o mueres?- tiemblo a causa de la ira que siento en este momento hacia él, -no hay tanto que pensar, es una pregunta sencilla-

-Eres un completo mamonazo- digo subiendo con rabia en el asiento del copiloto, ni por toda el agua fresca del mundo me subiría atrás con esos babosos.

-Buena elección. Sabía que aparte de tener un culo perfecto también eras lista.- Me elogia sentándose detrás de mí.

El resto del trayecto se da en silencio por mi parte, mis compañeros de viaje no son tan sutiles, no dejan de lanzarse pullas entre ellos, intentando llamar mi atención.

Aunque el conductor, un tipo llamado Martínez, es agradable, me mira de vez en cuando con una sonrisilla burlona pero no me desnuda con la mirada y me da un poco de conversación, al principio no se lo pongo precisamente fácil, no estoy por la labor de ser amable, pero finalmente cedo al no encontrar en él una doble intención.

Al caer la tarde llegamos ante unos muros.

Cuando los atravesamos apenas puedo procesar lo que veo, las calles de un pueblo, gente haciendo vida normal, miro a mí alrededor con la boca abierta, incapaz de creer que algo tan bueno sea verdad.

Bajo del coche, pero apenas avanzó unos pasos, no sé si estoy soñando, o atrapada en una pantomima. Percibo a Merle tras mi espalda.

-Este mamonazo, acaba de darte un lugar seguro, culo bonito- me giro para mirarle sin saber que decir. –Tenlo presente.- Dice serio, poniéndose delante de mí, cuando un hombre con andares seguros de sí mismo se acerca a nosotros sonriente.

-Hola preciosa, bienvenida a Woodbury, yo soy el Gobernador- se presenta.

-Me cuesta creer que en medio de este caos la gente haya hecho elecciones- digo sarcástica.

-Bueno, fui el único que se vio capaz de tomar la responsabilidad, pero encantado dejaría mi cargo si otro hombre, u otra mujer, quisiese tomarlo- asegura con buen talante.

Ya, ya, ya, claro, claro, claro, ¿y qué más? ¿Los gamusinos son reales y el mar es rosa? A otro perro con ese hueso que yo no lo muerdo.

-Por supuesto- digo sonriendo tensa.

-¿Tu nombre era?- me cuestiona, fijándose en mi ballesta.

-No lo he dicho,- al contestar eso, Merle me da un codazo poco sutil para que me comporte, esto es de coña, un Dixon llamándome al orden ¿qué será lo siguiente? ¿Un cerdo con alas? -Connors, me llamo Cassidy Connors-

-Un nombre con fuerza- alaba evaluándome, Merle se remueve incomodo, -¿os conocéis de antes?- le pregunta el gobernador.

-Sí, es mi cuñada-

-¿Enserio amigo? ¿Creí que dijiste que no te quedaba nadie?- si eso no es una amenaza velada, yo soy morena natural.

-Eso pensé- dice el grandullón pasando su brazo mutilado sobre mis hombros y acercándome a él. –Por suerte estaba equivocado, ahora será mejor que la lleve a casa para que coma un poco y descanse-

-Faltaría más,- accede asintiendo con la cabeza, -pero… conoces las reglas, los extraños no pueden llevar armas- me tenso al instante, no pienso desprenderme de ella.

-No soy una extraña para Merle- digo enfrentándole.

-Lo entiendo, pero si lo eres para nosotros, y aquí hay niños- si no fuera porque no me fio, hasta me parecería un argumento razonable.

-Yo me quedaré sus armas, no las sacará de la casa, así nadie se sentirá en desventaja, sé que no es como solemos actuar, pero como ha dicho, yo la conozco, y es una tía de palabra, si promete que no las tocará hasta que le dé permiso para hacerlo, no lo hará- me defiende Merle, después del numerito de la recortada no me esperaba que estuviese dispuesto a dar la cara por mí.

Ambos hombres se retan con la mirada -¿lo harás? ¿Prometerás que no las sacarás hasta que yo lo autorice?-

-Lo prometo, al fin y al cabo, tras estos muros, no me harán falta ¿No?- preguntó pero hasta yo soy consciente de la ironía que destila mi voz.

-Bien- deja de mirar a Merle y se acerca a mí, todo condescendencia, -si faltas a tu palabra, me temo que volverás ahí fuera-

-Me parece un trato justo, Gobernador- pronuncio la última palabra con retintín.

-Perfecto entonces, y se bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar- tras soltar esa perla, al fin nos deja libres. Aun así, el grandullón no me suelta.

-Si no confías en ese tío ¿Por qué sigues en este sitio?- le pregunto una vez entramos en una casa.

-Porque es mejor ser la mano ejecutora del diablo, que meterse en su camino- niego con la cabeza, dejando mi machete y mi ballesta de mano sobre la mesa. -Estas decepcionada ¿eh?-

-Lo estoy, porque sé que vales más, mucho más que esto, en el fondo eres un buen hombre Merle, me salvaste la vida una vez, si quisieras, podrías ser más que un camello, o un matón- me acerco hasta él con los hombros hundidos, derrotada por las circunstancias. –Pero no te atreves, te da demasiado miedo querer ser algo más y cagarla, así que para ti es más cómodo seguir siendo un mierda, es una mala decisión, no esperes que la apruebe. ¿Esa es la ducha?-

-Sí. Iré a por algo de cenar.- Responde torciendo el gesto.

-Gracias- digo entrando en el baño.

-Pero quiero que quede clara una cosa, no necesito tu jodida aprobación, solo que sigas respirando- dice serio.

-¿Quién diría que Merle Dixon tiene corazón?- le pico girando sobre mí misma para darle un beso en la mejilla y volver a entrar en el baño, en cuanto le oigo largarse, cierro con pestillo.

Con pesadez me quito la ropa que llevaba puesta desde hace más tiempo del que soy capaz de recordar, apesta a sudor rancio y a sangre de muerto.

Un gemido de sorpresa y placer se me escapa cuando siento el agua caliente cayendo sobre mi piel.

Entonces empiezo a reírme como una desquiciada. He encontrado a uno de ellos, cierto que es más capullo que antes pero ¿Qué más da? Por otra parte, si conozco en algo a Daryl, seguro que está cuidando de mí hermano.

La esperanza se abre paso en mi pecho con renovado vigor, no sé cómo, no sé cuándo, pero estoy convencida de que volveré a verlos.

Si he llegado hasta Merle, llegaré hasta ellos. Al fin y al cabo, si en esta vida todo pasa por una razón, entonces Woodbury solo es el siguiente paso en mi camino.

Tendré que seguir luchando por conseguirlo, pero lo lograré, reuniré a la familia, todo saldrá bien.

 **Hola mañanas soleadas, en principio el capítulo iba a ir sobre cómo llega a Atlanta con Matt y como este muere, pero me quedaba bloqueada y lo que salía no me gustaba, al final esto es lo que ha surgido.**

 **No, el Gobernador no le va a tirar la caña a Cassidy, pero es un tío supuestamente encantador, (aunque la única que pensase eso fuese la interesada de Andrea, evidentemente su personaje no me gustaba) tiene que venderse bien y ser agradable.**

 **Por otro lado Merle siente debilidad por Cass, eso no ha cambiado, de ahí que realmente prefiera matarla el mismo, aunque hacerlo le destrozase, que arriesgarse a que continúe sola y acabe devorada por caminantes, o acorralada por otro grupo de hombres como los que él mismo estaba dirigiendo y que la terminasen matando después de violarla.**

 **A ver si me veo de nuevo la tercera temporada para estar más en contexto antes de continuar escribiendo.**

 **Como siempre espero que os haya gustado, besototes.**


	4. Invitadas

**Capítulo 3**

 **Invitadas**

 _ **En la actualidad**_

Ya han transcurrido unos seis meses desde que Merle y yo nos reencontramos, aunque teniendo en cuenta que me perseguía para seguramente matarme, tal vez, reencuentro no sea la palabra más adecuada para describirlo.

Tuvieron que transcurrir dos meses antes de que el Gobernador, (me repatea en los higadillos tener que llamarle así, si no le he votado, ¿es una ridiculez que me moleste por eso? Sí, pero me enerva, no lo puedo evitar,) me permitiese volver a llevar mi ballesta de mano y mi machete.

He intentado unirme a los grupos de exploración, no porque realmente quiera, sino para intentar averiguar lo que sé que me están escondiendo justo delante de las narices, pero no hay manera.

Lo único que he conseguido es que me autoricen a custodiar los muros, una semana por las tardes y otra semana por las noches.

Aparentemente todo es idílico, la verdad es, que no me quiero imaginar cómo podría haber sobrevivido al invierno yo sola estando fuera, pero la inactividad, me agota mentalmente.

Cada mañana salgo a correr por el pueblo y compruebo las condiciones de los muros, no quiero perder forma física, nunca sabes cuándo se irá todo por tierra y te tocará salir de donde estés cagando leches.

En los ratos libres de Merle, me entrena en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. He de decir que es un instructor muy serio, no me pasa ni una falta, tengo tantos cardenales por el cuerpo que parezco un jodido dálmata, pero sé que es tan severo porque quiere cuidar de mí, a su desquiciante manera.

¿Qué por qué sigo desconfiando después de tanto tiempo? Bueno, pase el hecho de que no me dejen unirme a las patrullas, pero lo que es sospechoso de cojones, es el acuerdo silencioso que tengo con mi cuñado, ambos entrenamos duro, pero nadie debe saberlo, lo mire por donde lo mire, es raro.

A parte de eso, el otro motivo que me impide bajar la guardia y sonreírle con sinceridad a Elle cuando me cuenta las ganas que tiene de abrazar a su bebe es…

-Gobernador- le llamo cuando intenta ignorarme.

-Tú otra vez no Connors- reniega cuando le doy alcance.

-Lo siento, pero no es algo en lo que vaya dejar de insistir-

-¿Y se puede saber porque? Los muros son seguros-

-Sí, ahora lo son, pero nada garantiza que sea así para siempre, un solo descuido, un accidente y todo cambiará tan rápido que la gente de aquí apenas podrá procesarlo mientras sucede-

El Gobernador se agacha, intentando hacerme retroceder al imponerme su altura, pero eso conmigo no funciona –a veces parece que quieras que algo como eso suceda-

-No quiero, pero por suerte o por desgracia para mí, sé lo que hay allí fuera. No puedes tener a esta gente en la ignorancia, si de verdad te importan, debes enseñarles a defenderse, no tiene nada de malo que sepan cuidarse, se trata de puro sentido común-

Merle nos ve desde lejos, y empieza a acercarse, intentando disimular lo mucho que le preocupa que me enfrente al cabecilla de Woodbury.

-Escúchame, repetir esta conversación comienza a cansarme, no es necesario imponer un programa de entrenamiento, ni de técnicas de supervivencia. Este pueblo es seguro, y yo me ocuparé personalmente de que siga siendo así. Deja de insistir, asustas a la gente de forma innecesaria.-

-Te equivocas- afirmo apretando los dientes.

-¿Cómo dices?- pregunta sonriéndome esa manera tan de político haciendo campaña.

-Lo que has oído, no voy a retractarme, ni voy a dejar de intentar que entres en razón, esas cosas son peligrosas y aquí jugáis con ellas- que nadie más lo diga no significa que otros no piensen igual.

-Hola culo bonito, Gobernador- nos saluda Merle, intentando interponerse entre los dos. -¿Pasa algo?-

-No pasa nada, es la historia de todos los días, el gran señor no escucha- rezongo cruzándome de brazos frustrada.

-Lo hago, pero conozco a esta gente desde el principio y se mejor que tú lo que necesitan- argumenta mirando a Merle con actitud razonable, dejándome a mí como una cría caprichosa.

Pongo los ojos en blanco al escucharle, me parece totalmente increíble el morro que le echa al asunto, si él se preocupa de lo que ésta gente necesita yo soy hija de Naomi Campbell, no te jode.

Antes de que pueda replicar, escuchamos un sonido imposible a lo lejos.

-¿Eso es lo que creo que es?- pregunta el grandullón mirando hacia arriba.

-Eso parece, reúne a los hombres, intentemos ver donde aterriza- ordena el Gobernador, yéndose directo hacia un coche.

-Claro, señor- le dice sonriente, pero en cuanto gira hacia mí, su cara es de cabreo máximo -¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no le toques los cojones?-

-Dime que es lo que oculta a parte de las fiestas salvajes de gladiadores contra zombis y tal vez lo consideré- le reto alzando la barbilla.

-No hay trato. Tim, Martínez, Crowley, moveos y subid al coche-

-Merle- le llamo.

-¿Qué?- pregunta enfurruñado.

-Ten cuidado ahí fuera, si te pierdo, ¿a quién le patearía el trasero?- cuestiono suavizando el ambiente entre nosotros.

-Vamos preciosa, soy un Dixon, nací para esta mierda, lo sabes, tú se buena y deja de meterte en líos-

-No prometo nada- digo sacándole la lengua, mientras arranca el motor.

Me enseña el dedo corazón por el retrovisor y yo le devuelvo el gesto, es como una tradición, una forma rara de decirnos que nos queremos.

Cuando se cierran las puertas, vuelvo a mi puesto de vigía, un helicóptero, parece de locos, antes era tan normal verlos sobrevolar el cielo en especial por las autopistas y ahora… es como haber visto volar un dragón, algo imposible e insólito.

Si consiguen traerlos, tal vez pueda quitarme la inquietud de encima, y quizá consiga convencer a Merle de que debemos salir a buscar a Ale y a Daryl, les echó tanto de menos, espero que estén en un lugar seguro.

…

Cuando llegan a donde se han estrellado esos pobres bastardos comienzan con la maniobra estándar, un grupo se acerca, y él se desvía dando un rodeo en círculo por la zona.

Asegurándose de que nadie escape, o intente darles por culo.

Sin embargo hay algo que le impide concentrarse.

La lucha de lealtades en su interior le está minando. Sabe que Cassidy tiene razón, y conociéndola si supiese lo que el Doc y el Gobernador hacen, le cortaría la polla sin pensárselo dos veces con ese machete suyo por ocultarle la verdad durante tanto tiempo.

Pero sabe que en cuanto se lo diga, no habrá forma de retenerla. Y no está listo para matarla, ahora que ha recuperado algo de todo lo que ha perdido, ahora que se siente aceptado, a pesar de ser un cabrón con el resto, no quiere perder eso.

Podrían irse, probar suerte por su cuenta claro, ¿pero a dónde irían? ¿Y qué les haría el Gobernador cuando se diese cuenta de su traición? Demasiado peligroso.

Por otra parte, si no fuese por ese hombre, a saber cómo habría acabado la cosa, él le encontró en su peor momento, le curó, le alimentó, le dio un objetivo y autoridad. ¿De verdad está dispuesto a renunciar a eso? ¿A una vida cómoda y agradable? ¿Solo por la mujer que traía a su hermano como un colegial? ¿Por la hermana de un cliente? Y ni siquiera es hermana de Ale de verdad se dice así mismo, como si eso importase en algo.

Todo empieza a ser jodidamente confuso cuando debería ser fácil, sobrevivir y punto, que le den al resto, ese siempre ha sido su lema y le ha ido bien.

¿Por qué mierda debería cambiar? ¿Para sentirse mejor consigo mismo? ¿Qué coño importa eso? De sobra sabe que irá al infierno de cabeza cuando le toque cascar.

De pronto lo oye, el sonido de cuerpos cayendo, se acerca sigilosamente hasta que las ve, dos mujeres, una rubia y una negrata con una especie de espada más larga que una ametralladora.

-De eso nada guapa- se apresura a decir cuando percibe que ha sido descubierto por la de la espada –no serás lo suficientemente rápida, venga, dejad las armas- al ver como la mujer le obedece se siente satisfecho –eso es, despacito- le alegra poder controlar algo, le hace falta –enseñadme las manos y daos la vuelta, si podéis intentad hacerlo en plan sexi para mí- un poco de diversión no le hace daño a nadie. La negra le mira con todo el odio del mundo reflejado en las pupilas, pero cuando la rubia termina de girarse, el sorprendido es él para variar. –Pero mira que ha triado el gato,- se burla – si es mi buena amiga Andrea, tienes un aspecto horrible, pero igualmente te follaría, ¿Qué? ¿Te animas a venirte conmigo detrás de un matorral?-

En ese momento un caminante se acerca, y él sin quitarle la vista de encima a las mujeres le mete un tiro en la cabeza, adora a su bebe, su recortada nunca le falla.

-Tú…- es todo lo que dice la rubia antes de caer desmayada, seguramente a causa de la fiebre, tiene pinta de estar enferma, bastante enferma a decir verdad.

-Me tomaré eso como que no quieres jugar conmigo preciosa. ¿Y tú?- se gira mirando a la otra, mientras sus compañeros se acercan -¿Te gustaría hacerle una buena mamada al tío Merle? Te trataré bien- por toda respuesta ella le escupe asqueada, despertar ese sentimiento en toda la gente con la que se cruza, debería ser considerado un don.

Suspira mirando el caluroso cielo de Georgia, no, si al final va a resultar que en lugar de un miserable cabrón, es un espíritu incomprendido.

…

Estoy hablando con Elle, pero no soy capaz de concentrarme del todo en lo que me dice, han pasado demasiadas horas y estoy preocupada por Merle, la patrulla ya debería haber vuelto, ¿Cuánto puede haberse alejado ese estúpido aparato?

Justo en ese momento las puertas se abren y los coches entran, el aire en mis pulmones deja de asfixiarme.

-Perdona Elle- me disculpo levantándome del banco en el que estábamos sentadas hablando.

-Oh claro, ve a por tu hombre- dice guiñándome un ojo.

-Que no es mi hombre- repito cansada de la coña. Al parecer aquí todos piensan que estamos liados solo porque vivimos en la misma casa, puede que la humanidad esté en peligro de extinción hoy en día, pero los cotilleos no desaparecen.

Veo como sacan a dos mujeres y a un hombre de los coches y los llevan a la enfermería.

-Hola culo bonita ¿has sido una niña buena?- pregunta Merle burlón.

-¿Por qué no le comes el coño a una mordedora?- le suelto cruzada de brazos, ambos nos miramos serios por unos segundos, hasta que rompemos a reír y nos abrazamos. –Me alegro de que estés bien, ¿Qué ha pasado?-

-Llegamos y nos encontramos con que el helicóptero se había estrellado, solo sobrevivió uno, aparte de eso, yo conseguí dos regalitos sorpresa- dice poniendo una sonrisa guarra.

-Cómo te soporto, siendo el cretino total que eres, es un misterio absolutamente incomprensible para mí- digo negando con la cabeza.

-Deja de resistirte, los dos sabemos que solo intentabas darme celos con Daryl, soy yo el que te pone perra-

-Te juro que un día de estos salgo a buscar un sex-shop nada más que para conseguir un bozal con el que cerrarte esa bocaza que tienes- sonrío divertida.

-¿Ves cómo lo que digo es cierto? Ya hasta quieres usar juguetes sexuales conmigo-

-Merle- le llama el gobernador, él se encoge por un segundo, como si le hubiese dado un latigazo en el cuello.

-Corre, tu amo te llama- digo con ácido en la voz

-No es mi amo- me gruñe.

-Lo que tú digas, te espero en casa- me alejo echando vistazos rápidos sobre mi espalda de vez en cuando, no me extrañaría que un día de estos, alguno de los hombres del gobernador, se encargase de que sufriese un desafortunado accidente.

….

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta cuando llega a la altura del hombre.

-¿Las conoces?- tiempo le ha faltado a Tim para irle con el cuento al jefe.

-Sí, la rubia formaba parte de mi antiguo grupo- admito tranquilo, no tengo nada que esconder, ésta vez.

-Bien, cuando la doctora Stevens termine con ellas quiero que charléis civilizadamente, a ver si puedes sacarles algo útil-

Merle asiente sin rechistar, y aguarda en el pasillo, como un puto perro obediente, maldita Cassidy, antes esas cosas no le importaban, ¿Por qué ahora sí? A la mierda, no espera a que le den permiso, entra en el cuarto y punto.

-Su otro paciente la necesita doctora, yo tengo que hablar con nuestras invitadas- las mira hasta que se sienten incómodas, entonces continúa. –Debes de estar profundamente disgustada de que sea real, y no producto de una alucinación desagradable.- Coge una silla y se sienta a horcajadas sobre ella. –Bueno rubita, sorpresa, el mundo es un pañuelo lleno de mocos pringosos.- En ese momento dos de sus subordinados entran, hora del discurso –me imagino que no te fías de este sitio, pero a mí me salvaron, cuando me encontraron estaba casi desangrado, y tenía tanta hambre que de haber cagado, me habría planteado comerme mi propia mierda, algo repugnante.- Andrea le mira con lastima, -la idea de una bala en el coco, empezaba a sonar como algo a considerar, una mudanza rápida al otro barrio y solo tendría que sentarme a contemplar las vistas hasta que le llegase la hora a mi hermano. Por cierto ¿Le has visto?- no puede evitar preguntar aunque teme saber.

La negra no le quita ojo de encima y Andrea niega con la cabeza, -no le veo desde antes del invierno, me separé del grupo,- le mira más segura ahora -¿sabes? No sé porque, pero él, Ale, Rick y Glenn fueron a buscarte a Atlanta. Cuando llegaron tú ya no estabas allí- se le escapa una risa nerviosa.

-Ya- joder Cassidy tenía razón, ellos fueron, fueron los dos a por él –dejé un recuerdo mío para que no me echaran de menos- dice como si no le importará, quitándose el protector del brazo, enseñando su muñón a la altura de la muñeca. Andrea desvía la mirada incapaz de aguantar la visión, la otra en cambio lo observa con atención, seguramente pensando en cómo se mutiló. –No voy a agradecerle nada al sheriff pelotas de plata, las esposas eran suyas-

-Te descontrolaste, eras peligroso para el grupo en ese momento- argumenta, -de todas formas lo que cuenta, es que a pesar de lo que te hizo, volvió para ayudar a Ale y a Daryl, ambos valoraron eso.-

-Oh claro, es un gesto muy noble- la bilis le sube a la garganta. –El tío me jode, pierdo un miembro y ellos le perdonan, esas dos mariconas tienen un gran corazón-

-No lo entiendes, Daryl, él estaba convencido de que seguías vivo, quería buscarte, pero las cosas se complicaron, no te imaginas cuanto, perdimos a muchos de los nuestros- su mirada se pierde en horrores pasados, -mi hermana, ella…-

-Lo siento, era buena chica- y realmente lo lamenta pero no le extraña, era una muchacha con buen fondo, pero sin ninguna experiencia para defenderse, no podría haber acabado de otra manera.

-Luego Sophia la hija de Carol se extravió en el bosque- al escuchar eso se tensa.

-¿Qué le paso a la pequeña?- cuestiona consiguiendo ocultar la ansiedad que siente.

-Al final la encontramos pero…- niega con la cabeza –demasiado tarde, y hubo más, más perdidas, más dolor, no nos quedó más remedio que huir de Atlanta, al poco fue cuando la niña se perdió, un hombre disparó a Carl y terminamos viviendo una temporada en una granja. En ese entonces Daryl realmente se integró con el resto del grupo-

Merle asiente, orgulloso de su hermano y dolido porque le resulte tan fácil dejarle atrás, en el jodido pasado. -¿Murió?- desea que no, más que por él, por su cuñada, no sabe cómo reaccionaría al oír la noticia de la muerte de Daryl. Teme que se rinda, si él no sigue con vida.

-No tengo ni idea, una manada arrasó la granja, entonces fue cuando me separé de ellos.-

-¿Y dices que eso pasó antes del invierno?- inquiere expectante.

-Si… Merle sé lo que se siente cuando te abandonan- intenta empatizar con él, cosa que le cabrea, se levanta conteniendo su rabia.

-Me parece difícil de creer- dice levantando al aire su muñón y poniéndose de pie.

-Por favor, déjanos ir- suplica nerviosa.

-Manda cojones, estás en un sitio seguro, has recibido atención médica de primera, ¿y te quejas? Que desagradecida te has vuelto ¿no te parece? Os he salvado, no habrías aguantado un día más en esas condiciones, lo sabes, ¿Qué tal si me dais las jodidas gracias? Eso sería un detalle-

-Si sabes contar, no cuentes con ello, nos amenazaste- se le enfrenta la de las rastas.

-Hoy en día es la forma educada de saludar a la gente, joder, si se me acercase alguien desarmado me mearía encima, alguien así de desquiciado, sí que sería peligroso.-

-Vale, vale, para el discurso, gracias ¿de acuerdo? Te doy las gracias en nombre de las dos.- Dice Andrea intentando calmar los ánimos que se han caldeado con rapidez. En ese instante se abre la puerta y entra el Gobernador quitándole el mando a Dixon.

-¿Cómo estáis?- pregunta amable.

-Corta el rollo, queremos irnos de aquí, ¿y nuestras armas?- exige la de la espada.

-Me recuerda a tu amiguita, Merle- comenta el gobernador, y él mencionado se tensa. –Os hemos ayudado, pero sois extrañas para nosotros, no podemos permitir que vayáis armadas mientras permanezcáis en nuestra comunidad, sería una irresponsabilidad de mi parte para con mi gente. Cuando os marchéis os las devolveremos, tranquila-

-Pues entonces queremos irnos ya- da un paso al frente la rubia –nos tenéis vigiladas, nos quitáis las armas, y vais por ahí clavando cuchillos en las cabezas de los muertos ¿Qué clase de persona hace eso?-

El Gobernador y Merle intercambian una mirada, incómodos.

-No lo sabéis- dice el líder de Woodbury, nada satisfecho con la idea de tener que darles la información que obviamente necesitan.

-¿Saber el que?- pregunta mosqueada la de la espada.

-Que no importa si nos muerden o no, cuando morimos, sea como sea, volvemos como una de esas cosas- explica el líder de la comunidad.

-No es posible- dice Andrea horrorizada, retrocediendo.

-Sé que es una verdad desagradable, pero así es el mundo ahora. Si queréis iros lo haréis por la mañana, durante las horas de oscuridad es arriesgado abrir las puertas., además, dormir una noche completa no os hará daño, seguidme, os daré una habitación- ambas mujeres le siguen reticentes, pero unidas, apoyándose la una en la otra, es evidente que así es como han logrado sobrevivir fuera.

Por su parte Merle se larga, cansado ya de ese circo.

Cuando entra en casa ve a Cass dormida en el sofá, le ha hecho lasaña para cenar, es un cielo, la cubre con una manta para que no coja frio y empieza a comer.

Hace siete meses su hermano estaba vivo, quizá siga estándolo, tal vez sea momento de escuchar a su cuñada, ponerse en marcha, y reunir a la familia, sí, no suena mal, nada mal.

…

Me despierto con el sol golpeándome el rostro, Merle está roncando en una silla, se va a desnucar el tío todo por no irse a la cama al terminar de cenar.

Aguantándome la risa, lamento no tener una cámara de fotos, desayuno una manzana, un par de galletas y me pongo en marcha.

Estoy a punto de terminar de hacer mi ruta corriendo cuando las veo, la amiga del Gobernador está guiando a las mujeres que llegaron anoche, miran todo como yo lo hacía cuando llegué, impresionadas e incrédulas a partes iguales.

-Hola Cindy- digo acercándome a ellas.

-Qué bien me vienes, les estaba diciendo, que tenemos puestos de vigilancia rodeando el pueblo, Cassidy hace turnos rotativos en el muro principal, es una gran tiradora, aunque al igual que vosotras tiende a pensar que esto no puede mantenerse a largo plazo.- Demasiado maja estaba siendo conmigo, ya me extrañaba.

-Si hay algo que esto debería habernos enseñado es que nada es permanente, en un segundo todo cambia, no veo que tiene de malo querer que la gente aprenda a disparar, o a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo- noto que al decir eso la mujer afroamericana se inclina hacia mí, hay respeto en sus ojos.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo- dice, en mi interior salto con pompones de animadora gritando milagro, que alguien me dé la razón mola. –No adiestrar a vuestra gente es irresponsable- no me puedo contener más y la abrazo.

-Gracias, gracias, llevo diciendo eso desde que me trajeron aquí hace seis meses, eres la primera que no me trata como si estuviera neurótica- la suelto al notarla tensa –perdona me he emocionado, soy Cassidy- digo insegura rascando mi nuca.

-Michone- asiente mirándome raro, seguramente piense que me falta un tornillo.

-Para eso están las patrullas, para hacer rondas y protegernos. Bien sabes las pérdidas que algunos de esos hombres han sufrido- dice la follamiga del Gobernador atacándome.

-En este nuevo mundo, todos hemos perdido a alguien, algunos incluso antes de esto, por eso, sé que perder gente, por mucho que duela, jamás justifica ciertos actos- digo implacable fijando mis ojos en los suyos.

-¿Te refieres a que cuelguen muertos como muñecos? Coincido, es obsceno- dice la rubia –por cierto, mi nombre es Andrea- se presenta estrechando mi mano con firmeza.

-Si la gente se centra solo en lo negativo del nuevo mundo que se está construyendo, no avanzaremos.- Mete baza la morena indignada.

-Ya Cindy, deja de predicar aquí, estás creyentes son mías- digo plantándome frente a ellas.

-Tal vez piensen como tú, pero no sé quedarán para apoyarte, piensan irse pronto.- Dice para desmotivarme, consiguiendo lo contrario.

-¿En serio os vais?- les pregunto ilusionada.

-En cuanto podamos- afirma Michone.

-Primero descansaremos unos días- pide Andrea, a lo que la otra asiente.

Cindy se va con andares de diva dolida, seguramente a contarle a su amorcito lo que acaba de pasar, acusica.

-Sé que no me conocéis, pero si os vais me gustaría marcharme con vosotras, eso si consigo convencer a mi cuñado de que me acompañe-

-¿Por qué quieres irte?- me pregunta Andrea confusa –aquí vivís bien- si no van a quedarse, me abstendré de comentarles mis dudas sobre este sitio.

-Mi hombre está ahí fuera, en alguna parte,- ambas me miran con pena –sé cómo suena, pero si me encontré con mi cuñado, ¿por qué no iba a estar él vivo? Necesito…- las palabras se me atascan en la garganta, carraspeo para deshacerme del nudo -ya habéis oído que soy buena tiradora-

-¿Quién es tu cuñado?- pregunta Andrea curiosa.

-Es uno de los hombres que os trajo anoche, se llama…-

-Connors- Martínez aparece corriendo – conmigo, al puesto, ya, hay lio- sin despedirme salgo disparada a proteger este lugar, puede que haya quien no sea santo de mi devoción, pero también hay buena gente, y mientras pueda ayudarles, lo haré.

….

Entra en casa para coger sus armas, toca salir a buscar a los soldaditos.

-¿Estás bien culo bonito?- pregunta preocupado, Cassidy está mirando a la ventana pero tiene la vista perdida. Como si estuviese muy lejos de allí.

-¡Eh!- exclama distraída.

-¿Qué si estás bien?- repite aproximándose a ella.

-Claro, si…- se la queda mirando inconforme con su respuesta –es que, los caminantes que han asaltado el muro principal…- suspira cubriéndose la cara con las manos. –Eran niños, todos y yo… no sé, no debería afectarme pero…- la atrae hacia si en un abrazo. –Pensarás que soy idiota- dice escondiendo la cara en su pecho.

-No pienso eso para nada.- Niega con firmeza.

-Es que- se aparta de él, quitándose con furia las lágrimas que empapan sus mejillas, -alguien debería haberlos protegido, ¿Qué opciones tenían? ¿Se quedaron solos? ¿Estarían de excursión cuando todo estalló? Me supera, entiendo que entre adultos podamos llegar a ese nivel de salvajismo, es la historia de la humanidad, hacernos daño, ¿pero abandonar a unos críos? ¿Permitir que les pasase eso? No, no puedo con ello, no quiero poder-

-Hay gente así, gente a la que le da igual todo, y luego están las personas como tú, por eso me pareció un condenado milagro cuando te encontré correteando por ese bosque. Siempre le dije a Daryl, que lo más seguro es que hubieras muerto, por ser débil, pero la verdad es que lo creía porque… tienes un corazón demasiado bueno para esta clase de mundo-

-Merle, tenías que decirme alguna gilipollez para que me calmase, no algo bonito, ahora estoy llorando más, joder- le abraza y comienza a insultarle, el calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo le gusta, ser capaz de consolarla también, porque eso significa que a lo mejor, y solo a lo mejor, no es del todo un mal hombre.

-Tengo que irme ¿estás bien?-

-Lo estaré, ¿A dónde vas?- pregunta curiosa.

-El tío del helicóptero, nos ha dicho dónde iba a reunirse con sus hombres, vamos a ver si los encontramos y si siguen vivos los traeremos- le está mintiendo en la cara sin dudar, sin siquiera pensar en lo que está haciendo.

-Genial, militares acojonados de gatillo fácil, no dejes que te disparen- le amenaza apuntándole con el dedo índice.

-Y tú no te comas todas las manzanas o acabaras con las existencias del pueblo- observa como infla los carrillos y entrecierra los ojos.

-Consígueme unos bollos y no me veras acercarme a ninguna fruta, te lo aseguro- dice indignada.

La deja atrás, en Woodbury, para seguir las órdenes del Gobernador.

Y mientras mata a esos soldados, que han sido tan estúpidos como para confiar en un desconocido, piensa que no, seguramente no es, ni llegará a ser nunca un buen hombre.

Pero sigue vivo, así que ¿Qué más da? De eso se ha tratado siempre, de ser el cabrón más duro que quede en pie, y nadie es más duro que Merle Dixon.

 **Hola mares pacíficos, aquí ya empieza la chicha, hay escenas adaptadas del capítulo tres de la serie, no sé si siempre haré lo mismo, si habrá algunos capítulos que sean totalmente de mi invención o si los habrá totalmente adaptados o si serán mezclas como este.**

 **De momento me va molando lo que va saliendo, no es el desastre absoluto que me temía.**

 **Decidme, que opináis, que os ha parecido y demás.**

 **Como siempre espero que os haya gustado y os mando muchos besototes.**


	5. Juntos somos fuertes

**Capítulo 4**

 **Juntos somos fuertes.**

Estoy hasta la polla de estar encerrado en esta prisión aunque acabemos de llegar, yo tenía una vida, iba a empezar la universidad y ahora…. ahora esto, es todo lo que tengo.

Glenn tiene mi misma edad ¿Cómo puede el aceptar esta miseria?

Es una jodida broma del destino que no tiene ninguna gracia.

-Ethan, Ale quiere que salgas a matar a los caminantes que hay en las vallas- dice mi hermanita asomándose al interior de mi celda. Una puta celda.

-Dile de mi parte que me puede chupar un pie- respondo sarcástico.

-No voy a decirle eso, hazlo tú si quieres- entra sentándose en el suelo, mirándome en silencio por un rato -¿Por qué eres así? Ninguno queremos esto, todos echamos de menos como era antes, pero… no podemos volver atrás, esto es lo que hay, puede que no sea mucho, es cierto pero…-

-Si vas a decirme que lo importante es que nos tenemos, corta el rollo enana- sé que soy cruel con ella, pero siento tanta rabia en mi interior que no puedo parar. -¿No te das cuenta Ginny? Vamos a morir de forma horrible, devorados por esas cosas, así que ¿Qué sentido tiene luchar?-

-No piensas eso- niega conteniendo las lágrimas.

Me levanto solo para agacharme a su altura y acorralarla, poniendo mis brazos a ambos lados de su cara, apoyando las palmas de mis manos en la pared llena de grafitis obscenos.

-Sí, claro que lo pienso, yo todavía tengo alguna oportunidad, ¿pero tú? Solo eres una niña, y si te da tiempo a crecer solo será peor, ya sabes que los tíos somos unos cerdos, tal vez acabemos dejando que te violen por turnos algunos desconocidos a cambio de balas y comida- digo sonriendo cínico.

Contemplo como llora, mirándome horrorizada, soy su hermano mayor, hay una voz en mi interior que me dice que debería protegerla, consolarla, pero a medida que pasa el tiempo, va sonando más débil, pronto se extinguirá y desaparecerá para siempre, lo noto, noto como muere, ahogada por los malos pensamientos que me corroen por dentro.

-Gin, tu tía te está buscando- dice Ale apretando uno de los barrotes con fuerza. Mantiene una expresión neutra, pero su mirada, desprende una ira asesina. Lástima que le falten cojones para hacer lo que debe. –Ethan, apártate de ella- lo hago lentamente, saboreando la electricidad estática del momento.

Ginny me mira por unos segundos, temblando, antes de ponerse en pie y salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

-No quiero que volváis a quedaros solos, jamás- dice conteniéndose de matarme a puñetazos. Me siento en mi camastro, con los codos apoyados en mis rodillas y le miro sonriente.

-Algún día, no sé dentro de cuanto tiempo, te arrepentirás- afirmo seguro de lo que digo.

-¿De qué si puede saberse?- pregunta arrugando la nariz, en un gesto de desprecio.

-De no haberme matado cuando nos has encontrado- digo obvio.

-Te estás desquiciando- pongo los ojos en blanco, eso es evidente, pero nadie me detiene. Como tampoco detuvieron a Shane hasta que ya fue tarde (para Dale, y algo me dice que también para Otis) Echo de menos a ese cabrón neurótico, era el único con el que me entendía.

-Exacto, tú lo ves, yo lo veo, ahora hasta la pequeña muñequita de ojos pardos lo ve, sin embargo, no harás lo que sabes que tienes que hacer, solo para no partirle el corazón a la única persona que no lo ve.- Digo refiriéndome a mi sobreprotectora tía.

-Aléjate de Gin, y tampoco te quiero cerca de Carl, ni de Beth- advierte dándose la vuelta, dejándome solo de nuevo.

-¿No quieres que vaya a matar caminantes tío?- pregunto con guasa, me responde con un gruñido molesto.

Esta es la única diversión que tengo hoy en día, ponerles los nervios de punta a los demás, ¿hasta cuándo me conformaré solo con eso? Me encojo de hombros para mí mismo, supongo que hasta que deje de parecerme entretenido.

….

-Daryl ¿podemos hablar un segundo?- me pide Ale, tenso a más no poder.

Asiento con la cabeza y salimos al patio.

-¿Otra vez el crio tocándote los cojones?- pregunto liándome un cigarrillo.

-Le he pillado aterrorizando a Gin,- según salen esas palabras de su boca centro toda mi atención en él.

-¿Le ha hecho algo?- pregunto molesto entrecerrando los ojos.

-No, no le ha hecho nada, pero…- se pasa la mano por la nuca, –le estaba diciendo que la prostituiríamos por balas y comida, ese maldito niñato- se pasea delante de mi nervioso –sé que no son solo palabras o humor negro, es un peligro en potencia, en especial para los más pequeños. No podemos echarle del grupo hasta que no haga nada, Kate no lo permitiría-

-Lo más seguro es que se fuese con él, y se llevaría a la niña con ellos- digo encendiendo el cigarro. –Es un problema.-

-Lo sé, por eso, si ves que se acerca a Beth demasiado, o a alguno de los niños, no le quites la vista de encima- me ruega con el corazón en los ojos.

-No lo haré. No les pasará nada- le aseguro.

-Dios Daryl… te juro que…- se muerde el labio inferior –quería darle una paliza y…- se pasa una mano por la cara frustrado. –Si no fuera por Kate, le habría matado en esa celda, ni siquiera me lo habría pensado, simplemente lo habría hecho para proteger a la niña- afirma superado por la situación, y yo le creo.

-Ale,- le pongo una mano en el hombro –tranquilo- hago una pausa -¿vas a decírselo a Rick?- le cuestiono dando una calada.

-Debería, Lori está embarazada, pero me asusta que eso precipite las cosas, es la misma mierda de siempre, lo planteé como lo planteé, la cosa termina con Kate llevándose a los chicos, y no quiero ni pensar en lo que él les haría estando solos allí fuera-

-De acuerdo, lo llevaremos entre nosotros, pero en el momento que creamos que realmente está a punto de salirse de control, tendremos que decírselo a los demás- es la única salida que veo, aunque no me haga ilusión ocultarle algo a Rick.

-Creo que se lo imaginan, no están ciegos- dice cansado.

-No, no lo están, pero no creo que en el fondo le vean como otra cosa que un adolescente malhumorado por sus sueños de futuro frustrados- digo repitiendo la letanía que nos suelta Kate, después de que su sobrino salga con alguna de las suyas.

-De acuerdo, cuando ese momento llegue, yo mismo se lo diré a Rick- asegura decidido.

-Lo haremos juntos- digo apoyándole.

-Gracias Daryl, si no fuera por ti, a veces creo que perdería la cabeza- me sonríe algo más animado, y por un instante reconozco al tipo que me acogió en su casa, cambiándome la vida.

-De nada, somos familia- digo sonriendo de medio lado.

-Siempre, aunque ella no esté- dice refiriéndose a Cassidy como si hubiese muerto y mi corazón se estruja solo de pensar que pueda ser posible.

-Ella está en alguna parte, nos encontrará- afirmo, enterrando mis dudas en lo más hondo de mí, mientras le doy otra calada a mi cigarro.

-Puede ser, puede ser- me da una palmada en el brazo y se larga, directo hacia la verja, a matar caminantes, sin creerme, pero, si nosotros hemos llegado hasta aquí.

¿Por qué ella no?

…..

Estoy acomodando mis cosas y las de mi sobrina en nuestra celda, tener algo a lo que poder llamar nuestro, no tener que seguir deambulando por ahí a merced de los caminantes o de gente peligrosa.

Es una bendición.

Me alegro tanto de tener un sitio seguro para mí y los chicos, tal vez ahora Ale y yo dejemos de discutir casi diariamente, no me gusta que estemos así.

Sé que la actitud de Ethan le preocupa, pero él no le entiende.

-Tía- Ginny entra en la celda llorando y temblando.

-Cariño ¿Qué te ha pasado?- enseguida la reviso en busca de algún mordisco o arañazo temiéndome lo peor al verla tan alterada.

-Ethan- dice el nombre de su hermano hipando, -él- no es capaz de dejar de llorar –me ha dicho cosas horribles-

-Ginny cielo- la abrazo con fuerza y la obligo a sentarse conmigo en el camastro. -¿Recuerdas la charla que tuvimos? Sé que para ti este nuevo mundo es duro, pero para él es peor, le ha pillado en una etapa complicada de la vida, estaba lleno de expectativas que ya nunca se cumplirán y para él es difícil aceptar eso, pero ahora que hemos encontrado un hogar, todo mejorará-

-No, deja de defenderle- se levanta apartándose de mí –él me da miedo ¿no lo entiendes?- me grita buscando un apoyo en mí, que no soy capaz de darle.

-No puedes alejarte de él, te necesita, te estoy pidiendo mucho, soy consciente, pero cuando todo empezó él… vio algo verdaderamente horrible, y con todo lo que pasó después no ha sido capaz de superar el trauma, eso es lo que provoca que tenga ese humor tan acido con todo el mundo-

-El tío Ale lo ve como es, ¿Por qué tú no puedes?- vuelve a gritarme y sale corriendo.

-¿Todo bien Kate?- me pregunta Lori asomándose preocupada.

-No- niego –a veces creo que debería cortar con Ale, parece que solo es capaz de empeorar una situación ya de por sí terrible-

-¿Te refieres a Ethan?-

-Sí, Ginny acaba de decirme que le tiene miedo, me ha reclamado mi falta de perspectiva pero…. Lori, él vio cómo su padre devoraba a su madre, sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo… ella ha visto cosas horribles, pero no ha tenido que pasar por eso, si se lo contase tal vez fuese más comprensiva con él.- Digo pensativa.

-No deberías hacerlo, contarle eso, solo le haría daño, además, es solo una niña- me dice lo que yo me repito a diario, mientras acaricia su prominente vientre rebosante de vida.

-Lo sé, por eso no lo he hecho, pero a veces creo que debería, soy una tía horrible ¿verdad?- niego saturada.

-Bueno, lo estás haciendo mejor que yo como madre y esposa, si te sirve de consuelo- argumenta abrazándose a sí misma.

-Lori no seas así, no te juzgues tan duramente, no tenías forma de saber que Shane te mintió con respecto a Rick, se convirtió en tu mayor apoyo lo que pasó entre vosotros era de esperar, más teniendo en cuenta que antes de que el mundo se viniese abajo tú y tu marido no estabais bien- la consuelo.

-Aun así, no debería haber caído, o como poco tendría que haberle expuesto todo claramente a Rick cuando volvió, pero estaba tan feliz por recuperarle, era como tener una segunda oportunidad juntos, no quería desperdiciarla. Hice mal al no ser honesta con él, e intentar manejar a Shane por mi cuenta, ahora soy consciente, pero eso no cambia lo que sucedió entre ellos. Prácticamente es como si yo misma le hubiese puesto la pistola a mi marido en la mano, le obligué a matar a su mejor amigo- expone con la culpa incrustada en sus pupilas.

-No- apoyo mis manos en sus hombros y la obligo a mirarme –no te martirices así, no te lo consiento. Shane acabó desquiciándose, se volvió peligroso-

-Pero fue por mi culpa- exclama al borde del llanto.

-No puedes estar segura de eso, si Rick no hubiese aparecido tal vez habría tardado más en suceder, pero habría acabado pasando, este mundo pudo con él, simple y llanamente. No dejes que acabe contigo, tú eres más fuerte de lo que crees Lori, lo sé, te he visto soportar sin rechistar ni una sola vez lo que una mujer embaraza jamás tendría que vivir, puede que sea difícil, pero estoy segura de que arreglarás las cosas con tu marido, solo necesitáis tiempo- afirmo convencida.

-Kate, gracias- me abraza con delicadeza –si he conseguido soportar este invierno ha sido por tu apoyo, en cada paso has estado ahí para ayudarme-

-Y lo seguiré estando, teniendo niños a nuestro cargo no nos queda de otra que estar unidas ¿verdad?- pregunto aligerando el ambiente.

-Muy cierto.- Admite ella sonriendo, ha pasado por mucho, se ha equivocado terriblemente, pero lo reconoce y está dispuesta a rectificar, eso es lo que importa, el luchar por seguir adelante a pesar del dolor del pasado, el que nos hacen y el que provocamos.

Esa voluntad, es lo que quiero para Ethan.

…..

No puedo, no puedo más.

¿Por qué?

Estoy tan sola, comienzo a llorar de nuevo sin poder evitarlo, haciéndome tan pequeña como puedo, estoy escondida en el puesto de guardia, no quiero ver a nadie, no quiero que nadie me vea, solo quiero… desaparecer, que este vacío en mi pecho deje de doler.

Si mama y papa siguiesen aquí, sé que ellos me escucharían, se darían cuenta de lo que le sucede a Ethan y sabrían que hacer.

-¿Gin?-

-Vete Carl- gimo ocultando mi rostro tras mis rodillas. Pero él, por algún motivo me desoye, sentándose a mi lado, noto su hombro rozando el mío, el calor de su cuerpo traspasa su camisa, haciéndome sentir segura.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Tu tía y Ale han vuelto a discutir?- me pregunta preocupado.

-Que va- niego sintiéndome agotada.

-¿Entonces?- levanto mi mirada, clavándola en la suya.

-¿De verdad te importa?- hay resquemor en mi voz, pero no puedo evitarlo.

-Eres mi amiga- sonríe encogiéndose de hombros –la única amiga que tengo, quiero cuidar de ti, así que sí, creo que es evidente que me importa porque lloras- apoyo mi frente en su pecho al escucharle decir eso, sé que estoy empapando su camisa con mis lágrimas pero no me veo capaz de parar.

He estado pensando cosas horribles, ocupada en sentirme tan mal, que he olvidado que Carl siempre está ahí para mí, él Sophia y yo solíamos decir que éramos los tres mosqueteros, después ella desapareció, a la vez que él casi muere por un disparó, tras eso, nos hicimos aún más inseparables.

Pero los últimos meses Carl ha estado cada vez más huraño con lo del embarazo de su madre, sin querer, me ha apartado de él, me sentía impotente por no poder ayudarles, ni a él, ni a mi hermano.

-Se trata de Ethan- no me atrevo a decirle esto mirándole a los ojos, me encierro en la suave curva que une su hombro y su cuello –ese ya no es mi hermano, ya no puedo negarlo más, no sé quién es ese, pero me da miedo- admito destrozada.

-Lleva siempre contigo los cuchillos que te dio Merle- me susurra con seriedad, él si me cree, el alivio me invade al saberlo, inconscientemente llevo mi mano derecha hasta mi tobillo, que es donde guardo el más grande, el resto los llevo en el cinturón. –Si ya no sientes que sea tu hermano, no lo dudes, si hace algo que te da miedo y estas sola con él por lo que sea, defiéndete-

-No sé si podría, es mucho más grande y fuerte que yo- gimo asustada. Carl me abraza, apretándome contra sí.

-Has matado caminantes, lanzas cuchillos mejor de lo que yo disparo, claro que podrás hacerlo si llega el momento- le escucho bufar y le miro curiosa.

-¿Qué?-

-Iba a decir que de todas formas, me tienes a mí, que somos los tres mosqueteros, pero ahora solo somos dos- dice con pena recordando a Sophia, yo también la añoro.

-Podríamos llamarnos el dúo calavera ¿queda bien no?- pregunto ingenua y el comienza a reír como un descosido, sin poder evitarlo le imito, y acabamos tirados en el suelo de la garita sosteniendo nuestro abdomen, intentando controlar las carcajadas. –Vale, vale, bórralo de tu mente, es malísimo-

-¿Pero qué dices?- pregunta incorporándose -¡es absolutamente genial!- exclama animado. -A partir de hoy y para siempre seremos el dúo calavera- vuelve a recostarse en el suelo, nos quedamos en silencio, tranquilos, felices de sentirnos unidos a otra persona por la amistad, siendo algo para alguien, y no un fardo más que arrastrar por el camino cueste lo que cueste, como a veces nos hacen sentir los adultos, a pesar de que no sea su intención.

Somos Carl y Gin, somos el dúo calavera, residentes de la prisión del infierno, no estamos solos, no tenemos por qué tener miedo. Ya que estando juntos, somos más fuertes, juntos podremos luchar contra el futuro cuando se acerque, si es que el futuro existe.

….

Ale evita a Kate en la cena por el bien de todos, sabe que no será capaz de controlarse si ella defiende la actitud de su sobrino de nuevo.

Carl y Gin se sientan cada uno a un lado de Beth, animados como no los veía desde Atlanta quizá, a veces olvido que solo son unos niños, pero son duros, no sé han quejado en todo el invierno, jamás, al contrario, han aguantado la tensión de todos sin decir ni media palabra.

-Venga canta- le insisten a la joven Greene tirando de sus manos, juguetones y exasperantes, tal como deben ser los niños a esa edad.

-¿A dónde vas?- me pregunta Rick cuando me ve levantarme.

-Por ahí- digo encogiéndome de hombros, no soporto escuchar cantar, eso solo me hace recordarla con más fuerza y aun sin ser su voz, no puedo evitar buscarla en la oscuridad que se cierne sobre el grupo durante la noche.

Pero no está, nunca, tras ninguna esquina, tras ningún árbol, en ninguna casa que saqueemos, ni en ningún cruce de caminos que atravesemos.

Aunque salga el sol cada día, el amanecer siempre me esquiva si no puedo ver la luz del sol iluminando sus pupilas.

Esto que me hago es dañino, si la diese por perdida sería más fácil, pero yo no quiero que sea fácil, quiero encontrar su cuerpo al tantear las sombras con mis manos, para poder a abrazarla y no volver a soltarla.

-¿No te gusta como canta Beth? Tiene una voz dulce- dice Ethan pensativo, sentado estilo indio frente a la puerta de su celda.

-Sí, canta bien- afirmo, evaluándole, no entiendo a qué viene el comentario.

-¿Por qué te largas entonces cada vez que lo hace?- me pregunta con su voz destilando burla, como si supiese la respuesta o se la imaginase.

-No es asunto tuyo- gruño dispuesto a pasar de largo hasta llegar a mi camastro.

-¿No será porque te recuerda a tu putita? ¿Echas de menos donde meterla Dixon? No creo que si quisieses darle amor ella se resistiese, aunque seguro que Carol se sentiría defraudada de que no la escogieses a ella primero- suelta al fin su veneno.

-¿Qué mierda has dicho?- le cuestiono amenazante.

-Lo que has oído, ¿de verdad nunca se te ha pasado por la cabeza?- pregunta incrédulo, me acerco hasta donde está, poniéndome de cuclillas para quedar a su altura.

-No te acerques a Beth, y más vale que te mantengas alejado de tu hermana también, porque Ale no es capaz por Kate, pero yo no dudaré en clavarte una flecha en la cabeza para protegerlas- le advierto conteniéndome.

-Vaya, impresionante ¿tú no crees que este traumatizado?- inquiere curioso.

-Me la suda si lo estás o no, lo que me importa es lo que hagas, pero cuida que se trate de lo que se trate, no las afecte a ellas- a pesar de cómo suena, no es un amenaza, es un puto hecho.

-De acuerdo, seré un buen chico, no las tocaré ni un solo pelo, te lo prometo- dice haciéndose una equis sobre el corazón, mientras me dedica una sonrisa cínica.

-Más te vale Ethan porque yo no fallo- digo recordándole mi puntería.

-Ni tampoco follas, cazador virgen- me pica. –Debía de ser una diosa en la cama para que no quieras estar con ninguna otra- sin pensármelo siquiera golpeo su mandíbula, su cabeza rebota contra los barrotes provocando un ruido desagradable, me mira sorprendido intentando retroceder.

-Nunca, jamás, por el motivo que sea, hables de ella de nuevo, o no tendrás una lengua con la que hacerlo- me levanto retirándome al fin a mi celda, la más alejada del resto, para cuando estoy tumbado escucho pasos subiendo las escaleras.

-¿Qué te ha pasado Ethan?-

-Nada tía cálmate, escuche a Beth, me asome para oírla mejor, me tropecé y me di en la cara con los barrotes, nada más-

Frunzo el ceño ¿por qué miente? Maldito mocoso sociópata.

Respiro hondo, todos callan de nuevo para dejar que Beth retome el hilo de su canción.

-Cass, espero que estés en un lugar seguro, encuéntrame pequeña, dijiste que lo harías, estoy cuidando de Ale como me pediste, pero te necesito aquí conmigo- le susurro a la noche, rezando porque le lleguen mis palabras, rezando por volver a tenerla a mi lado, siempre he sabido, que puedo resistir solo contra el mundo, pero con ella me sentía más fuerte, no porque ella me completase, sino por como su presencia iluminaba mi vida, desterrando las tinieblas y el dolor, lejos, muy lejos de mí.

 **Hola prismas de cristal, aquí un nuevo capítulo, ¿Qué opináis de Ethan? ¿Le odiáis ya? Yo sí que le tengo ojeriza.**

 **En cuanto a la charla de Kate con Lori, que sí, que Lori no es ninguna santa, hizo lo que hizo, y está mal, pero en mi opinión, cuando realmente la cagó fue cuando intentó arreglarlo por su cuenta, en lugar de echarle ovarios y decirle a Rick las cosas de frente, para que juntos como matrimonio hubiesen podido enfrentarse a la situación unidos, pero no, ¿para qué actuar de forma consecuente si podía hacerse la loca?**

 **Espero que os haya gustado, besototes.**

 **P.D. Deciros que ya que el martes 8 fue mi cumple hoy subiré dos capítulos para celebrarlo**


	6. No hay un lugar seguro

**Capítulo 5**

 **No hay lugar seguro**

Carl y yo dejamos de intentar derribarnos al escuchar los gritos de Rick porque abramos la puerta, mi amigo rápidamente obedece y el grupo entra con un ensangrentado Hershel.

Como pueden le tumban en una litera mientras Carol y Lori luchan por detener la hemorragia sea como sea.

-Le falta una pierna- digo en voz baja, sin terminar de asimilar lo que he visto, pero Glenn me escucha.

-Rick se la cortó, le mordieron, era la única manera que teníamos para intentar salvarle- me explica nervioso, en la cara tiene gotas de sangre.

Asiento consciente de que así es este mundo, te levantas, con suerte desayunas y no sabes lo que te sucederá a continuación, o si habrá un después.

-¿Ahora lo entiendes Ginebra? No hay ningún lugar seguro- me susurra mi hermano al oído, complacido con lo que está contemplando, como si esto es lo que hubiese estado esperando.

-Gin- me llama Carl saliendo de la celda malhumorado. Inmediatamente voy a su lado, aliviada de alejarme de Ethan. –Necesitan medicamentos y vendas para Hershel ¿tienes tus cuchillos?-

-Siempre los llevo, ¿por qué?- me mira serio y después se asegura de que nadie nos está prestando atención.

-Necesito que me cubras las espaldas, voy a ir a la enfermería- dice decidido.

-Cuenta conmigo- sin que el resto se dé cuenta de lo que hacemos, nos escabullimos, silenciosos cual pequeños ratoncitos. -¿Sabes dónde está la enfermería?- me da que debería habérselo preguntado antes.

-Ni idea- dice Carl por delante de mí encogiéndose de hombros, -si quieres volver estás a tiempo-

-No seas imbécil, no voy a dejarte solo, pero creo que nuestro plan hace aguas- digo insegura a medida que nos internamos más por los oscuros corredores.

-Ya, pero si nos hubiésemos quedado a pulirlo, después no habríamos podido llevarlo a cabo,- expone y no soy capaz de llevarle la contraria.

-Sera mejor que dejemos de hablar, enciende la linterna, no veo ni torta- le pido tragando saliva, conteniendo mi miedo, apretando el cuchillo en mi mano con fuerza.

-¿Para qué? Los oiremos antes de verlos- dice convencido.

-La oscuridad me da mal rollo ¿contento?- confieso a regañadientes. -Enciende la maldita linterna-

-Perdona, no lo sabía ¿desde cuándo te da miedo? Antes no te pasaba-

-Se supone que íbamos a dejar de hablar- le recuerdo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Vamos, por aquí lo más peligroso que hay, somos nosotros- me pica moviendo el haz de luz en zigzag. –Seguiré haciendo esto hasta que hables- resoplo frustrada al escucharle, pero al final cedo.

-No sé, tal vez es por todas las veces que nos ha tocado dormir en campo descubierto, se me pasará, espero. De todas formas he dicho que me da mal rollo, no miedo listillo- digo haciéndome la chulita.

-Ya, no tener paredes para resguardar la espalda a mí también me ponía los nervios de punta- admite –pero ahora este sitio es nuestro, todo eso se nos pasará- afirma, pero no sé si intenta convencerme a mí, o así mismo.

-Por supuesto- cabeceo asintiendo, aunque una parte de mi lo duda seriamente.

Continuamos recorriendo pasillo tras pasillo, hasta que en uno encontramos un mapa de la prisión, en cuanto nos ubicamos y localizamos el lugar al que queremos ir avanzamos mucho más rápidos, pero con igual cuidado.

-Tú abres la puerta, y si alguno sale yo le lanzo mi cuchillo- le susurro separando las piernas y doblando las rodillas para asegurar mi centro de gravedad.

-De acuerdo- golpea con la punta del silenciador el marco, y escuchamos sonidos de caminantes dentro.

Genial, no nos hemos encontrado a ninguno en todo el camino y tienen que estar justo donde queremos entrar, ya es mala pata.

Cruzo una mirada con Carl, el asiente, abre y veo salir a un muerto con las gafas colgándole de una oreja ya que la otra la ha perdido, acercándose a nosotros para devorarnos, no permito que de un segundo paso, le lanzo mi daga clavándosela justo en la frente.

Doy un respingo cuando un segundo caminante sale tropezándose con el primero, sin darme tiempo a hacer nada, Carl se acerca a él y le dispara, se agacha, sacándole mi cuchillo al otro, tendiéndomelo sin mirarme.

-Buen lanzamiento-

-Buen disparo- Ambos sonreímos cuando vemos el botín que hemos conseguido. -¿Crees que nos trataran como los héroes que somos o que nos echaran la bronca?- le pregunto contenta por nuestra victoria.

-Lo segundo seguro, ni lo dudes- dice riéndose mientras coge una mochila y comenzamos a guardar todo lo que puede ser útil dentro.

Ahora yo voy delante cargando con la bolsa, Carl se mantiene a mi espalda cubriendo nuestra retirada.

Puede que mi hermano tenga razón y ya no queden sitios seguros, pero quizá, no se trate de que el sitio sea seguro, sino de que las personas que estemos en él, lo hagamos así.

…..

Intrigado veo como mi hermana y el mini sheriff se escabullen sin decir ni pio, algo tengo que reconocerles, son sigilosos.

Beth se pone a llorar al ver que esposan a su padre a la litera, como medida de seguridad en caso de que se transforme.

Esto me parece interesante, ¿será posible que así alguien se pueda salvar? Evidentemente si se tratase de un mordisco en el cuello o en el torso, está cura no sería útil, pero si sirve, no está de más saberlo, solo por eso espero que el viejo sobreviva.

Observo todo desde mi escalera sin intervenir, hasta que ella me ve y comienza a subir.

-Si quieres consuelo, te has acercado al tipo equivocado- digo desganado, pero no puedo evitar sentir un cosquilleo agradable en la boca del estómago al ver la furia brillar en sus claros ojos azules.

-¿Es que no sabes hacer nada?- me sisea furiosa cual serpiente de cascabel.

-Sí, ser un capullo- muy a su pesar Beth se ríe, quizá se deba al estado de nervios en que se encuentra.

-En eso te doy la razón- admite volviendo a quedarse seria.

-Tu padre se pondrá bien, si lo hicieron rápido dudo que la infección se extendiese, y en cuanto Carol consiga controlar la hemorragia, solo será cosa de esperar a que despierte-

-Creí que no sabías consolar- dice bajito.

-No te estoy consolando, si creyese que va a morir, te lo diría, pero no es lo que opino-

-¿Lo dices en serio?- su voz desprende esperanza.

-Yo siempre hablo enserio- es todo lo que respondo, pero para ella, al parecer es suficiente. Me da un abrazo rápido y se va a la celda de su padre a paso decidido.

Es guapa, y si sigue haciéndose fuerte, pronto lo será aún más. Si tengo suerte quizá me deje meterme bajo sus bragas, pienso mordiéndome el labio, nunca se sabe.

…

-Traemos vendas- grita Gin feliz.

-Y antibióticos- la secundo yo, entramos en la celda en la que tienen a Hershel, mi amiga deja caer la bolsa con los medicamentos.

-Ginebra Ford- la llama Kate -¿Dónde estabas?-

-Y más importante- dice mi madre -¿de dónde habéis sacado eso?- cruzo una mirada con Gin, aquí está la charla, es injusto.

-De la enfermería- digo dando un paso adelante.

-Hershel lo necesitaba- me apoya ella.

-¿Qué queréis decir?- cuestiona Kate, pero mi madre lo ha captado sin problemas.

-Estáis locos- se contiene como puede para no ponerse a chillar y alterar al patriarca de los Greene. –Mirad- dice destapándole a Hershel la pierna –él estaba con un grupo y esto es lo que le ha pasado, ¿Cómo se os ocurre ir solos?-

-Lori era lo que hacía falta, y es lo que hemos hecho- dice mi amiga seria. Mirando con aprensión el muñón.

-Exacto, además no ha pasado nada, estamos bien, solo nos hemos cruzado con dos caminantes y hemos acabado con ellos sin problemas- le cuento restándole importancia.

-Me da igual, sois niños, niños Carl, no podéis hacer cosas como esa- me riñe indignada.

-Vete a la mier…- empiezo a contestarle pero Gin golpea su hombro contra el mío, mirándome mal –no voy a pedir perdón por ayudar- insisto firme, saliendo de la celda frustrado.

….

Veo salir a Carl hecho un basilisco, no se esperaba que nos fueran a recibir con trompetas y una alfombra roja ni mucho menos, pero al final de la charla, un gracias, no habría estado mal.

-Sé que estas enfadada Lori, y tú también tía,- digo mirando alternativamente a una y a otra -pero os equivocáis, ya no somos niños, hace tiempo que no, no podemos serlo si queremos sobrevivir, él y yo lo aceptamos, vosotras también debéis hacerlo-

-Ya hablaremos después Ginny, pero que sepas que estás muy castigada- pongo los ojos en blanco al escuchar a mi tía.

¿Qué va a hacer? ¿No dejarme ver la tele? ¿Prohibirme ir al parque de atracciones? Ya lo tengo, no me dejará jugar videojuegos.

Solo se me ocurren dos cosas con las que pueda castigarme, quitarme los cuchillos… o reducir mi ración de comida, lo primero me dejaría indefensa y lo segundo débil, no hará ninguna de las dos.

-¿Por qué está la puerta del pabellón cerrada?- le pregunto a mi hermano extrañada.

-Oh veras, resulta que aún quedaban delincuentes vivos en esta prisión- dice mirándome con malicia mientras baja las escaleras, al oírle decir eso recuerdo lo que me dijo el otro día, y sin disimulo alguno al verle aproximarse empuño mi daga, él se percata del detalle pero no comenta nada, solo sonríe, como si esto fuese exactamente lo que busca de mí.

Antes de que pueda pasar de él y largarme a mi celda, veo a Carl abrir la puerta, entonces Rick, Daryl, Ale y T-Dog entran con los brazos llenos de sacos de comida, además de montones y montones de latas de todos los tamaños posibles.

Apenas puedo creerlo, parece un milagro.

Esto tiene que significar algo, estoy segura.

Hershel se estabilizará con los medicamentos que hemos traído, ahora podremos descansar unos días de la preocupación de tener que buscar comida, y con reclusos o caminantes dentro de esta prisión, lo haremos, conseguiremos que sea un hogar.

Sonrío esperanzada, correteando tras T-Dog, pinchándole para que me dé una lata de maíz, de pronto me siento tan feliz como hambrienta.

…

 **Hola luces de Xenon, un nuevo capítulo, no os desesperéis, sé o imagino que estáis deseando el momento del reencuentro entre Daryl y Cassidy, pero aún queda un poquito para eso, por ahora cada uno tiene que enfrentarse a sus propios retos.**

 **Y deciros que tengo a la hermana mayor más alucinante del mundo mundial, me ha regalado unas entradas para ir a ver el musical del Rey León, con las ganas que tenía de ir desde hace años, LA AMOOOOOOOOOOOOO.**

 **Como siempre espero que os haya gustado, besototes.**


	7. Aún queda esperanza

**Capítulo 6**

 **Aún queda esperanza**

Una de las ventajas de ser un borde, es que la gente no hace cola precisamente para estar contigo, y pasar desapercibido es fácil condenadamente fácil, porque nadie se extraña de que no esté, ni se pone a buscarme.

Ya han transcurrido unos cuantos días desde el incidente del viejo Hershel, el cabronazo ha logrado sobrevivir, hurra por él.

Observo como un recluso que no es ni Axel, ni Oscar, incita a los caminantes a entrar en la prisión.

Sonrío mientras considero mis posibilidades, dejarle hacer… o mejorar su plan con un poco de ruido encendiendo las alarmas de la prisión, eso sí que sería un juego divertido, observar cuando todo termine quien sigue vivo y quien la ha diñado.

Sí, creo que ayudaré a ese pobre diablo.

…..

Hoy todos nos hemos levantado temprano, hay bastante trabajo que hacer en la prisión, queda mucho hasta conseguir lo que la mayoría busca, que sea un hogar.

-Tenemos que terminar de meter los coches dentro- aconseja Rick, poniendo las manos sobre las caderas.

-¿Crees que ensaya esa pose todas las mañanas antes de desayunar?- me pregunta Ale con guasa y yo le doy un codazo, intentando no reírme.

-Tienes razón,- le hablo al líder –si los dejamos fuera, será como poner un cartel luminoso que anuncie habitaciones libres.-

-Cuando terminemos con eso aún nos quedará trabajo, si queremos plantar en este campo, debemos recoger todos los cadáveres para quemarlos fuera-

-Eso es un mogollón de curro- dice T-Dog lanzando un silbido.

-Iré a mi celda a buscar los guantes de jardinero de mi mochila- avisa Ale.

-¿Para qué?- le pregunto extrañado.

-¿Cómo que para qué? Esas cosas están pudriéndose, llamadme delicado si queréis, pero pudiendo evitarlo, no voy a tocarlos con las manos desnudas, ni de coña vamos- dice negándose en rotundo.

-Si tú eres un delicado yo también ¿No tendrás dos pares verdad hermano?- le pregunta T-Dog.

-Juraría que tengo cuatro, unos para mí, otros para Kate, y un par para cada crio, ¿tú quieres guantes Daryl?-

-Si me los das, no me vas a escuchar quejarme- me apunto a su plan, hoy me siento bastante animado.

-Oíd chicos ¿habéis visto a Glenn y a Maggie?- nos cuestiona Carol, -con tanto trabajo como tenemos por delante nos vendrían bien-

Doy un par de pasos hacia la torre de vigilancia más próxima del patio –si no me equivoco están en esa garita- digo burlón.

-¿Estás de coña?- pregunta Rick apenas aguantándose la risa -¿Otra vez?-

-Vamos tío, son unos pipiolos, si no follan como conejos ahora ¿Cuándo quieres que lo hagan?- añade Ale echándole más leña a la hoguera.

-Glenn, Maggie- grito, obligándoles a salir.

-¿Qué se quema?- pregunta Glenn saliendo de la garita sujetándose como puede los pantalones.

-No sé- le respondo –tú me dirás, sois vosotros los que estáis calentitos- le pico. Todos a mí alrededor se ríen a más no poder, aquí ninguno es inocente, pero pillarles con las manos en la masa es tan, pero tan gracioso. -¿Habéis acabado o necesitáis más tiempo?- aun a esta distancia puedo ver como el coreano se muere de vergüenza –anda, bajad de una vez y echadnos una mano- cedo apiadándome de él.

-Esa ha sido buena Dixon, me siento orgulloso, estoy creando un monstruo toca narices y eso me encanta- dice Ale mientras salta intentando subírseme a la espalda.

-Deja de ejercer de poni tarado y ve a por esos guantes- digo llamándole de la manera en la que Cass lo hacía cuando la exasperaba.

-Lo que tú digas angelito- me devuelve poniéndome morritos, hay días en que recordarla nos duele, y otros en que nos da energía.

-Rick- advierte Carol tensa y enseguida me giro para ver qué ocurre.

-¿Qué demonios?- maldigo dispuesto a echar a los presos de nuestra zona a patadas.

-Eh, relaja- me pide Ale reteniéndome, poniéndose serio. –No vienen en mal plan, no hay necesidad de ponerse agresivo- asiento a regañadientes y nos acercamos a ellos con calma.

Pero que no vaya a reventarles la cara no significa que me fie de ellos.

-Sabemos que hicimos un trato señor, y que lo estamos incumpliendo, pero ese bloque está lleno de cadáveres, de sangre, de amigos, puede sonar inverosímil, pero esos de ahí, eran buena gente, nos solían proteger a Oscar y a mí de los tíos peligrosos de verdad.- Explica Axel –aun no entendemos bien que es lo que ha pasado con el mundo, pero le ruego que nos dé una oportunidad, no tiene que darnos armas, apúntenos si quiere, pero permítanos ser parte de su grupo, por favor señor- suplica mirándonos inseguro.

-Si los cadáveres os molestan tanto, ¿por qué no los sacáis?- pregunto harto de tanta ñoñería por su parte.

-Porque la valla de ese lado está caída, y cuando sacamos un cuerpo- cuenta Oscar mirándome directamente –esas maltitas cosas intentan echársenos encima-

-Me da igual, el trato es claro e innegociable, u os quedáis en ese bloque o probáis suerte fuera de estos muros, es decisión vuestra- les dice Rick tajante.

-Nosotros no somos como Thomas y Andrew, hemos cometido errores, eso está claro, y hemos pagado más de lo que debíamos por ellos, mi madre, mis pequeñas, estaban allí fuera, si lo que decís es cierto, seguramente murieron mientras yo estaba encerrado en esa cafetería, no las pude ayudar, no pude salvarlas, y ahora tendré que vivir con ello, pero no lo haré en esa tumba con la que pretendéis que nos conformemos, ni hablar- argumenta Oscar.

Rick se da la vuelta para ver qué opinamos, yo niego con la cabeza, teniendo niños y una embarazada, no pienso jugarme su seguridad.

-Hablémoslo- sugiere Ale con expresión neutra. Le miro incrédulo alzando una ceja pero el líder consiente y todos nos reunimos en círculo. –Sé que me vais a tachar de loco, pero parecen honestos, deberíamos darles la oportunidad que nos piden-

-Tienes razón ¿Has perdido la cabeza?- le pregunto dándole una colleja.

-Yo le apoyo- dice T-Dog mirando al suelo.

-¿Es que queréis volver a dormir con un ojo abierto? Yo no pienso darles la posibilidad de que nos degüellen por la noche y nos roben las armas- suelta Maggie horrorizada.

-Yo no he dejado de despertarme cada dos por tres,- admite T-Dog –además ¿les habéis visto? Si les dejamos a su suerte, no dudarán ni dos días, para eso sería mejor que les metiésemos una bala en la sesera-

-Eso suena razonable- comenta Grimes.

-Vamos Rick ¿lo dices enserio? Porque la verdad, no les conozco y no tengo ni idea de porque acabaron aquí, pero me fio más de ellos, que de lo que pueda a llegar a hacer Ethan si tiene la ocasión- se sincera mi ex-casero.

-No exageres Ale- le pide Rick incómodo, a él también le preocupa Ethan.

-No lo hago- niega, mirándole fijamente. Todos sabemos que lo que insinúa es cierto.

-¿Tu qué opinas?- me pregunta el antiguo agente de la ley, tratando de desviar el tema.

-Conozco a los tíos así, joder, tíos así me criaron, son degenerados, sin duda, pero no psicópatas- miro a Ale al decir esto –si tú no nos hubieses acogido aquella vez, mi hermano y yo podríamos haber terminado con ellos en vez de con vosotros-

-Lo ves, Daryl está de nuestro lado- se anima T-Dog.

-Ni de puta coña estoy de vuestro lado, si son capaces que se las apañen fuera, y si no que mueran- al escucharme decir eso Ale me mira frustrado, pero me da igual, no voy a ceder.

-Sí, y yo, no me sentiría cómoda con ellos alrededor, son extraños- añade Maggie.

-Pero tú nos permitiste quedarnos en tu granja- le recuerda T-Dog.

-Otis disparó a Carl, no teníamos mucha elección ¿no os parece?- comenta irónica.

-Además, no sé, nos ha costado mucho esfuerzo, conseguir todo esto- dice Carol abrazándose a sí misma –ponerlo en riesgo por ellos, no me gusta-

-Podemos ir poniéndolos a prueba para que se ganen nuestra confianza, y si fallan, si hacen algo que no nos gusta, entonces vale, los echamos- propone Ale –Rick, tú eras sheriff ¿Qué hay de todo eso de ser inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario?-

-Opino que un par de caras largas e historias tristes no me convencen. Detuve a un chico de diecinueve años acusado de apuñalar a su novia, durante el interrogatorio y el juicio lloro como un bebe, jurando y perjurando que era inocente, ¿sabéis que paso?- no espera respuesta –que le absolvieron, un mes después mató a otra chica, así que lo de inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario mis pelotas Ale, no voy a arriesgarme con ellos, no modificaré el trato- todos se alejan y me quedo solo con él.

-Tío, tú lo has dicho, desconfías de Ethan ¿Cómo puedes querer que se queden con nosotros?- pregunto intentando entenderlo.

-Verás, no creo que todas las personas puedan cambiar o que se merezcan tener la oportunidad de intentar hacerlo, pero a veces te cruzas con gente y al mirarles a los ojos, ves si tienen un buen fondo o no. Esos pringados a los que planeáis mandar a una muerte casi inminente, tienen un buen fondo-

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?- cuestiono frunciendo el ceño.

-Puede que sea un ex-drogadicto, pero sé de lo que me hablo, mi instinto nunca me ha fallado, no lo hizo con Rainbow, ni con vosotros, ni lo hace con el sobrino de Kate, así que, sé que con ellos no me equivoco- afirma convencido.

-Pretendes ablandarme para que te dé la razón, ¿a que sí?- le tanteo suspicaz.

-¿Tanto se ha notado?- pregunta rascándose la nuca.

-Ya te digo, pero no cuela, lo siento, si de verdad te importa, al que tienes que predicarle es a Rick-

-Ya, pero si me echases una mano sería más fácil, él tiene muy en cuenta tu opinión, por si no lo habías notado-

-Olvídalo- niego riendo mientras nos acercamos a los demás –paso de meterme en ese jardín-

…

-Martínez, Crowley, voy a tomarme un descanso ¿queréis algo?- les pregunto despreocupada.

-¿Qué tal unas putas?- bromea Martínez.

-Ja, ja, ja tenéis la gracia en la próstata chicos- digo dejando mi puesto, escabulléndome a donde dejaron aparcados los coches de los militares.

Sé que algo pasó, algo malo, el Gobernador dio ese gran discurso que toda persona con dos dedos de frente no se creería porque sencillamente todo es demasiado conveniente, para empezar que el piloto falleciese después de dar el punto de reunión en el que estarían sus hombres, continuando con el oportuno ataque que dichos soldados sufrieron a manos de una manada de mordedores, que mágicamente les pillaron por sorpresa matándolos a todos.

No me tragaría esa trola ni echándole mus de chocolate por encima, por no hablar de Merle, llegó a casa, no dijo está boca es mía, él, que no sabe estarse calladito, y se pimplo solo una botella entera de Whiskey.

El muy cabronazo, como poco, si no le apetecía hablar podía haberme invitado e empinar el codo con él.

-Dios Michone- digo sobresaltada al encontrarla cerca de uno de los vehículos -¿Qué haces aquí?- está tensa a más no poder, lo que no me parece extraño, sé que este sitio no le gusta, pero pensaba que yo le caía bien. -¿Qué es eso?- pregunto acercándome a donde estaba ella -¿Qué coño? ¿Son impactos de bala?-

-¿No sabias esto?- pregunta desconfiada. -Pensaba que tu cuñado era uno de los que había ido a buscarles-

-Por eso estoy aquí, me he escaqueado de la guardia- digo mirándola de frente, -volvió muy raro, me preocupe y quería ver que había podido pasar, además, no me creí el discursito de ese delegado de clase venido a más-

-Tú- dice ella subiéndose a la torreta del vehículo –no te fías de el Gobernador-

-No lo haría aunque me regalase todo el papel higiénico del mundo, por eso cuando dijisteis que os irías, os pedí que nos permitieseis acompañaros- la escucho bajar y ponerse a mi lado, mientras observo lo que los hombres de ese loco hicieron, lo que Merle hizo. –Tuvieron que acribillarles,- susurro conteniendo el horror que siento.

-Dudo que tuviesen alguna oportunidad- dice Michone asqueada por la cobardía que se necesita para hacer algo así de ruin.

-Sí y es triste, con lo bien armados que estaban- comenta el Gobernador a nuestras espaldas, me tenso instantáneamente al oírlo, hago un auténtico esfuerzo por no echar mano de mi ballesta y apuntarle con ella. –Pero no estaban preparados para enfrentarse con una manada de mordedores.- Acabamos de ver lo que hicieron, ¿e insiste en que fueron los zombis? No sé si es que se cree sus propias mentiras o que tiene huevos de acero. –Michone, ¿puedo tutearte? Andrea me ha dicho que os marchareis en un par de días, es una lástima, me gustaría que os quedaseis, una soldado como tú, no resultaría útil.-

-Y que lo digas, sobre todo ahora que los mordedores han aprendido a disparar- comento sarcástica atrayendo su atención hacia mí, sé lo que le estaba ofreciendo a Michone, un únete a nosotros o muere.

-Perdona ¿Cómo dices?- me ha escuchado perfectamente, me está dando la ocasión de echarme atrás, pero no pienso hacerlo.

-Lo que has oído, bueno yo no me lo imagino, tiene que ser un espectáculo grotesco de ver, pero tiene que ser real, porque si no, no tiene sentido que los coches estén acribillados.-

-Connors, tú siempre tan dramática, se nota que eras actriz antes de esto- intenta desprestigiarme a ojos de la samurái -debieron de encontrarse con bandidos hace semanas, ya sabes que la gente de ahí fuera, dispara antes de preguntar-

-Cierto, cierto, es una posibilidad lógica, al menos más, que la de que fuerais vosotros quienes disparaseis- me rio -porque eso sí que sería una completa locura ¿verdad Gobernador?- acabo de ponerme la soga al cuello, ¿hola sentido común dónde estás? Porque bueno, verás, a veces, y solo a veces me vendrías bien, sobre todo en los momentos en los que debería cerrar la boca en lugar de seguir hablando.

-Sí, sería un pensamiento muy estúpido, yo no lo repetiría en voz alta, alguien podría considerar que realmente crees que es verdad- me amenaza sonriente, voy a comenzar a llamarle Joker en mi cabeza, es irritante.

-Por supuesto, soy estúpida, no me hagas ni caso, será mejor que vuelva a mi puesto, me parece que me he pasado con mi descanso. ¿Vienes conmigo Michone?-

-Claro- dice seria, mirando fijamente al Gobernador, ambas damos la espalda al hombre más peligroso de este sitio y nos alejamos a paso tranquilo.

-¿Cómo le dices eso tan directamente? ¿Estás demente?- me pregunta Michone exaltada, que mona creo que ahora ya sí que me considera su amiga, porque si no, mi seguridad no le preocuparía, eso me emociona.

-Un poco,- admito, ella me mira alzando una ceja –okey puede que bastante, pero eso no cambia las cosas, tenéis que iros de aquí cuanto antes, yo os cubriré-

-¿Qué hay de ti?- pregunta inconforme.

-Alguien tiene que asegurar la retirada, además, si ese cretino le ha comido el tarro a mi cuñado para que crea que hacer algo como eso es necesario, le hago más falta que nunca, no puedo abandonarlo, no voy a permitir que se convierta en un monstruo solo porque sea tan idiota como para pensar que no puede aspirar a nada mejor que a ser la mano izquierda del diablo.-

-Gracias- me dice con el corazón en los ojos.

-No me las des, aún no he hecho nada, en cuanto hables con Andrea para iros avísame, tendremos que preparar una salida discreta.-

Ella asiente y yo vuelvo a mi puesto, donde me esperan mis encantadores compañeros, me pregunto en quién de ellos confiará el Gobernador lo suficiente como para pedirle que intente matarme.

Es tan retorcido que quizá se lo ordene al propio Merle, recuerdo cuando me encontró, la decisión que había en sus ojos mientras me apuntaba con la recortada, ese día me habría borrado de la existencia sin parpadear, ¿seguiría siendo capaz de hacer lo mismo hoy? Ojalá que no, eso me partiría el corazón.

…..

-¿No te cansas de limpiar esa pistola?- pregunto observando a Carl, necesito aire libre con urgencia.

-¿Tú no te cansas de afilar tus cuchillos?- me devuelve.

-Tuche- cedo, de pronto pone una sonrisa increíblemente tontorrona. Me giro y veo a Beth, oooo Beth y Carl subidos en el pajar ¿Qué harán? De todo menos bajar –oye, te pasa algo en la cara- me meto con él, cuando ella se aleja.

-¿Qué dices?- sí, sí, tú hazte el loco todo lo que quieras, te he pillado.

-No sé, es como que de repente parecías más memo de lo normal- le pico divertida con una gran sonrisa partiendo mi cara.

-No digas tonterías- se queja.

-Ni diguis tintiríis- me burlo.

-Basta- termina riéndose mientras se aleja, pero yo le persigo.

-Bisti.-

-Es en serio- se gira poniendo las manos en las caderas, tal como hace su padre, está guapo cuando hace eso, pero ni loca se lo digo.

-Is in sirii-

-De acuerdo tú lo has querido listilla, di, soy una fruta con un sombrero de papel, un tomate por nariz y un guisante por marido-

-Sii ini friti quin in simbriri di pipil, in timiti pir niriz y in guisinti pir miridi, eso no ha sido tan difícil- digo cruzándome de brazos haciéndome la chulita, el sonríe maligno.

-Isi ni hi sidi tin difícil-

-¿Eres consciente de que eres un copiota sin personalidad?- digo en plan digna, aunque me lo estoy pasando pipa.

-¿Iris quinscinti di qui iris in quipiiti sin pirsinilidad?-

-Carl, Te quiero porque eres especial- grito asustándole y lanzándome hacia el para darle un abrazo, pero consigue esquivarme, Grimes comienza a correr para que no le alcance –vamos ven a mis brazos, sabes que tú también me quieres memo, dilo-

-Jamás- afirma metiéndose en la celda de Hershel.

-Ey, eso es trampa- le acuso señalándole con el dedo, ya que las celdas, sean de quien sean son terreno neutro.

-Te da rabia porque soy brillante y no lo quieres reconocer- alardea.

-¿Cómo vas a ser brillante si no eres una bombilla? Sheriff memo- le insulto deseando que salga, porque entonces no tendrá escapatoria.

Las risas de Hershel nos distraen –niños, sois de lo que no hay- dice mirándonos con ternura.

-Perdona, no queríamos molestarte- me lamento enseguida, no me imagino lo que debe de dolerle la pierna y nosotros encima incordiándole.

-O no, vosotros dos nunca me molestáis, ni lo haréis jamás, al contrario, sois un soplo de aire fresco- en eso le entiendo, estar encerrado aquí todo el día sin salir por lo menos al patio, es un auténtico tostón.

-¿Cómo está tu pierna hoy?- le pregunto preocupada.

-Bueno, duele un poco menos, el tiempo hará que mejore- asegura con una sonrisa tranquila. Él siempre consigue hacerme sentir bien, es un buen hombre. Me recuerda un poco a mi padre a veces. -¿Sabéis qué? Pasadme esas malditas muletas, ya es hora de que me ponga en pie- dice animado.

-Papa ¿estás seguro?- pregunta Beth a mi espalda, y yo pego un salto de medio metro al escucharla, pero está chica ¿es medio felina o qué? Es impresionante, y que los adultos no crean que tiene puntos fuertes. Ser extra-sigilosa hoy en día es casi como contar con un súper poder de protección.

-Claro que sí, no puedo permanecer tumbado el resto de mis días- exclama determinado a levantarse.

Carl le acerca las muletas y él se incorpora con cierto esfuerzo, es notorio que le cuesta, pero aun así lo logra.

-Papa- la emoción de Beth es palpable.

-Eres genial abuelo- suelto antes de darme cuenta de lo que estoy diciendo, todos se me quedan mirando –yo, esto… perdón-

-Gin cielo, no tienes que pedirme perdón, porque eso significa que te arrepientes,- empieza a acercarse algo inestable todavía, hasta donde estamos Beth y yo. –Y a mí me ha gustado mucho como ha sonado eso-

-¿De verdad que no te importa?- pregunto cohibida.

-Pues claro que no, venga, acompañadme afuera, demos un paseo todos-

-Un paseo en familia- dice Beth abrazándome –suena bien, yo desde luego me apunto- sonrío mirándola emocionada, ella es preciosa, dulce y genial, Carl aún es muy niño para ella, pero en unos años, ojalá que se fije en él, serían una gran pareja.

…..

-Andrea, tenemos que irnos- digo entrando en la habitación.

-¿De qué rayos hablas?- me pregunta relajada en la cama comiendo una pera.

-He visto los coches de los militares, están llenos de balazos, Cassidy estaba conmigo, ambas pensamos lo mismo, no puede ser un mero accidente-

-Ya ¿y qué más piensa Cassidy? ¿Que los hombres del Gobernador mataron a los soldados?-

-Exacto, de hecho, ella misma se lo ha dicho ha dicho a la cara, creo que ahora corre peligro- veo como mi amiga niega con la cabeza divertida.

-Michone, no debes hacerle caso, verás, por lo que me ha contado el Gobernador, ella no le traga porque su cuñado no quiere irse de aquí y le culpa a él-

-¿Has hablado con ese hombre?- pregunto sin poder creer que se fie de él más que de mí.

-Sí, y es muy agradable- tiene que tratarse de una maldita broma.

-Hablas en serio- le digo sintiéndome frustrada de que sea tan obtusa.

-Sí, y he estado pensando, sé lo que dijiste sobre la costa, ¿pero cómo podemos saber que es seguro? Aquí, como bien dijo Merle, tenemos un techo, muros que nos protegen, comida, una médica ¿Por qué arriesgarse de nuevo ahí fuera? Es absurdo, piénsalo bien Mich-

-Entiendo que no tomes la palabra de Cassidy en serio, porque acabamos de conocerla, pero deberías confiar en mí, en mi instinto, al fin y al cabo es lo que nos ha mantenido vivas durante el invierno- le digo dolida.

Andrea lo medita, mirando los mapas con las posibles rutas que podríamos tomar pintadas con un rotulador rojo que descansan sobre la cama, –tienes razón en eso, no puedo negarlo- admite sonriéndome de forma conciliadora, y yo siento un alivio inmediato, realmente he llegado a apreciarla como una hermana, no me imagino separarme de ella a estas alturas.

Aunque el riesgo que va a tomar Cass para ayudarnos tampoco me hace gracia.

….

Gin va por delante abriendo las puertas para que Hershel pueda pasar sin problemas, mientras Beth está a su lado para darle apoyo, yo me coloco a su espalda, por si perdiese el equilibrio.

-¿Pero qué?- dice mi madre acercándose a nosotros incrédula de lo que ve –Hershel, estás en forma- le alaba.

-Nada puede con mi padre- asegura Beth orgullosa de él.

-Chicas mirad a vuestro alrededor- comenta satisfecho, -este ya parece un lugar en el que se puede vivir-

-Sí,- le da la razón su hija –pero mira donde pones esas muletas no te caigas, aún quedan escombros-

-Ni caso Hershel, ¿echamos una carrera?- le reto divertido.

-Por favor Carl, ganarte a ti no supone ningún aliciente ¿Qué tal una carrera contra mí?- alardea la más joven de los Ford.

-Dadme un par de días y correré contra los, vais a morder el polvo- nos asegura animado.

-Carl seguro, es un lentorro- me pica mi amiga.

-Pues antes no me has atrapado- la recuerdo.

-Te has escondido en una celda, pedazo de tramposo- me acusa sacándome la lengua, al oírla hago como que me interesa mucho el cielo, es cierto que aunque sea dos años menor que yo es muy rápida. Pero no pienso reconocerlo.

…..

Estamos felices, caminar al lado de Hershel es toda una celebración para el grupo, cuando de repente, ellos aparecen…

-Caminantes- grita Carl comenzando a disparar.

Con rapidez me coloco frente a Hershel y Beth, -id hacia las escaleras, yo os cubro- desde lejos se escuchan los desesperados gritos de Rick, saco dos de los cuchillos que tengo en el cinturón y los sostengo con firmeza, recuerdo las enseñanzas de Merle, él fue quien se empeñó en que aprendiese a usarlos, no voy a fallarle, también lo intentó con Sophia, pero a la pobre no se le daba nada bien.

Lanzo uno a la cabeza del caminante que se acercaba a la espada de Hershel, él sigue avanzando, Beth ya está a salvo, lanzo otro cuchillo y saco dos más mientras comienzo a subir las escaleras, pero una de esas cosas me agarra por el tobillo y caigo, el miedo me paraliza por unos segundos, pero el patriarca de las Greene me salva, golpeándolo con la muleta, dándome ocasión para liberarme.

Terminamos de subir, y quedamos a salvo cerrando las puertas a nuestra espalda.

-¿Y Carl?- le pregunto a Beth nerviosa. -¿Le has visto?-

-Sí, ha entrado con mi hermana y su madre al pabellón C, tranquila, seguro que están a salv…-

No, no puede ser.

No puede estar sucediendo esto.

Las alarmas de la prisión comienzan a sonar a toda potencia, eso atraerá más caminantes. Daryl, Ale, Rick y Glenn llegan hasta nosotros y comienzan a disparar a los altavoces intentando acallar el maldito ruido.

Pero aunque estos dejen de sonar, quedan todos los demás.

…..

-Tíos, tíos,- nos llaman Oscar y Axel acercándose hasta nosotros –podemos ayudaros-

-Y una mierda- Rick apunta directo a la cabeza de Oscar, -vosotros habéis hecho esto-

-¿Y para qué? Si esos monstruos entran, nosotros también perdemos la prisión- le hace ver.

-Escúchale Rick, joder, aunque solo sea por esta vez, nos hace falta- pide Ale desesperado.

-De acuerdo- cede reticente -¿Qué ibas a decirnos?-

-Trabajé en los generadores, os puedo llevar hasta allí y deciros como apagarlos-

-Nosotros iremos primero, para abrir camino- digo siendo seguido por Ale, ambos nos negamos a perder ésta prisión, a perder nuestro nuevo hogar, eso no va a suceder, no sin luchar.

Avanzamos con rapidez, tanto porque necesitamos acabar con esto cuanto antes, como por los caminantes que nos pisan los talones deseando alimentarse de nosotros.

En cuanto estamos todos dentro, dejamos que Oscar guie a Rick, mientras Ale y yo mantenemos la puerta en su sitio.

-¿Dónde mierda se ha metido Glenn? estaba convencido de que venía tras nosotros.- Maldice Ale por lo bajo.

-Me parece que ha ido con Axel, a ver si podían encontrar a los demás-

-Joder ¿en qué piensa ese maldito chino yendo con un inexperto? ¿Se cree que es inmortal?- cuestiona exasperado.

-Es coreano no chino,- le recuerdo a Ale. –Además, estamos hablando de Glenn- ambos nos quejamos cuando los muertos golpean la puerta con más fuerza de la que esperamos haciéndonos polvo la espalda en nuestro esfuerzo de impedir que entren –es escurridizo como una lagartija, estará bien- insisto cuando consigo recuperar el aire.

-Quién habría dicho nunca, con lo huraño que eras, que en el fin del mundo te volverías tan condenadamente positivo- dice burlándose de mí.

-Cállate- y lo hace pero no porque se lo diga yo, sino porque Andrew deja K.O. a Oscar e intenta matar a Rick.

Ambos nos miramos –ve a ayudarle yo sostendré la puerta, tira- lo hago y veo cómo se hinchan las venas de su cuello debido al esfuerzo.

Andrew ha conseguido poner a Rick contra el suelo, no le doy ocasión a que nos dé una maldita explicación o suplique por su vida, le meto una flecha en la cabeza sin más, en cuanto mi amigo se levanta, se dirige a una de las maquinas apagando la alarma.

Respiro aliviado, no es poco el trabajo que nos espera, pero al menos la cosa no se pondrá más fea, -¿estás bien?-

-Sí, ha sido Oscar quien se ha llevado la peor parte- entre los dos le dejamos sentado, ha despertado pero está aturdido.

-Chicos, no es que no me alegre de que hayáis cambiado de opinión con respecto a los presos, pero, una ayudita copón, que no soy Hulk-

-Tranquilo abre la puerta y aléjate, nosotros nos encargamos- le digo apuntando en su dirección, sin dudarlo se aparta y Rick y yo rematamos a todo lo que osa atravesar el umbral, en poco tiempo hemos acabado.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunta Oscar poniéndose de pie algo mareado.

-Pasa que ya eres oficialmente un nuevo miembro del grupo, enhorabuena capullo- le saluda Ale con una enorme sonrisa.

-Tenemos que encontrar a los demás- dice Rick inquieto por su pequeño y su mujer embarazada.

-Volvamos al patio, tal vez hayan salido y estén ya allí- digo esperando de verdad que sea cierto.

El sheriff asiente y comenzamos a recorrer pasillos, en busca de la salida, -Dios, ¿ese es T-Dog? Mierda- el horror y el asco se pintan en la cara de Ale –no se merecía eso- niega con fiereza. La boca se me reseca cuando en el suelo veo el pañuelo que llevaba Carol -¿eso es…?-

-Si- afirmo apretándolo con rabia debido a la impotencia, no pude salvar a Sophia y ahora también le he fallado a Carol.

-Es solo un pañuelo, su cuerpo no está, quizá haya escapado- me consuela, poniendo una mano en mi hombro.

-¿Ahora quién es el positivo?- le pregunto mirándole sin esperanza.

-Todo se pega angelito, todo se pega-

…..

Al ver aparecer a Glenn, Axel, Rick, Daryl, Ale y Oscar bajamos las escaleras y nos reunimos con ellos.

-¿Dónde están los demás?- pregunta Hershel angustiado, yo intento hacerme la indiferente, desde que todo empezó, no he visto a mi tía, tampoco a mi hermano, pero, no ver a Ethan no me preocupa.

Saco mis cuchillos de las cabezas de los caminantes a los que se los lancé, los limpio y los guardo de nuevo en mi cinturón.

-Ale- grita mi tía lanzándose a sus brazos.

-Kate- él la coge y la da vueltas en el aire -¿Dónde te habías metido?-

-En mi celda, cuando aparecieron a los caminantes me encerré, no salí hasta que escuche a Ethan- explica llorando de alivio, besando la cara de Ale, -oh cielo- dice cuando me ve, se separa del tío y corre hacia mí, para besar mis manos y mi frente. –Mi pequeña, lo siento, siento no haber estado contigo-

-No estaba sola, de hecho ella nos ha salvado a mí y a mi padre, es una valiente- me sonrojo al escuchar a Beth hablar de mi así.

-¿En serio?- pregunta mi tía sorprendida.

-Te lo dije tía, no soy una niña, ya no puedo serlo-

-De acuerdo, te levanto el castigo, te devolveré tu daga prometido-

-Gracias-

-Ginny te quiero- dice abrazándome.

De pronto el ambiente se tensa.

Escuchamos el llanto de un bebe, y eso solo puede significar que Lori ha dado a luz en medio de todo este caos infernal.

Mia tía me suelta sorprendida , mientras todos vemos a Maggie sosteniendo un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos, ella llora en silencio, parece destrozada, mi corazón se para por un segundo al ver a Carl… no, por favor dime que no has visto morir a tu madre, es todo lo que soy capaz de pensar.

…

Mierda, pienso al ver el panorama, Rick comienza a llorar desgarrado, acaba de perder a su esposa, cierro los ojos repentinamente agradecido, por no saber si Cass sigue o no en este mundo.

Gin se acerca a Carl despacio y le abraza con fuerza, solo entonces el pequeño se permite llorar.

¿Cuántos más vamos a tener que perder por el camino? Y ¿cuán largo será ese camino? Porque a veces tengo la sensación de que nunca tendrá un fin y este será un mundo gobernado por la muerte.

Ojalá me equivoque, detestaría tener razón.

-Daryl- me dice Ale mirando fijamente a Grimes, -tenemos que hacer algo- asiento dándole la razón.

-Beth- la llamo en un tono bajo, viendo como Gin se lleva a parte a Carl, él se acurruca contra ella haciéndose una bolita. –Cuidad de él, ha perdido a su mama y su padre no está en condiciones de responsabilizarse de nadie-

-No te preocupes, la pequeña lanza cuchillos y yo nos ocuparemos de él- me asegura, yendo directa hacia ellos.

-La buena noticia es que parece perfectamente sana- la revisa Hershel mientras es acunada por Maggie. –Pero- niega con la cabeza, -necesitará leche, y no puede contar con Lori-

-Debe de haber algo que podamos darle- digo decidido.

-Nos hacen falta biberones y leche en polvo si queremos que sobreviva- me explica.

-Bien, pues iremos a buscar algo, no vamos a perderla, a ella no, no lo voy a permitir- afirmo colgándome la ballesta a la espalda.

-Voy contigo, necesitarás refuerzos angelito- me dice Ale.

-Nunca viene mal un unicornio que de buena suerte- me burlo.

-Nosotros os acompañamos- se ofrece Maggie señalando a Glenn, entregándole la niña a Kate, quien la sostiene con lo que parece ser miedo a que se le rompa.

-Bien vámonos- ordeno poniéndome en marcha.

-Tal vez podamos probar suerte con el supermercado de la ochenta y cinco- propone Glenn.

-No es una opción, ya fui una vez, Lori me lo pidió, la sección de bebes está completamente vacía.- Nos cuenta la mayor de las Greene.

-De camino allí ¿viste algún sitio que siguiera intacto?- le pregunto.

-Si no recuerdo mal, hay un centro comercial al norte- menciona el coreano.

-No servirá, hay demasiados obstáculos en la carretera- descarta ella.

-Yo solo puedo llevar a uno- les aviso.

-Y ese uno voy a ser yo, si tú no me quitas el ojo de encima, yo tampoco te lo quito a ti- me advierte.

-Pero Ale, tengo que ir- le pide Maggie.

-Lo sé, y lo entiendo, pero ahora mismo a Carl le va a hacer falta todo el apoyo que podamos darle, para él eres más importante aquí dentro, que allí fuera- expone Ale intentando hacer entrar en razón a la mujer.

Ella parece inconforme pero finalmente asiente.

Me subo a la moto, y en cuanto él me imita, arranco saliendo a toda velocidad.

-Oye Daryl, como dato informativo, si nos estrellamos contra algo y nos matamos, no podremos ayudar a nadie-

-Lo sé, cállate y agárrate cobardica-

-No soy cobarde, soy prudente- bufa ofendido. –Tú no te preocupes, encontraremos algo para la pequeña, saldrá adelante.- Dice para calmarme.

-Lo sé- aseguro, porque no pienso descansar hasta que encontremos algo que pueda ayudarla.

….

-Merle- escucha como le llama Andrea, eso le sorprende, pero consigue ocultarlo.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunta altanero.

-Darte esto- dice extendiéndole un mapa –he señalado la ubicación de la granja.-

-¿Por qué? Creí que no me soportabas- cuestiona extrañado por su amabilidad.

-Si fuese al revés y se tratase de mi hermana, me gustaría tener la oportunidad de encontrarla- le dice sonriéndole conciliadora.

-¿Cómo es posible que nunca follásemos?- le pregunta poniendo su sonrisa guarra.

-Quizá porque me llamaste puta y bollera- le recuerda.

-Cassidy siempre me dice que soy un bocazas, me temo que tiene razón- se lamenta sinceramente.

-¿Has dicho Cassidy?- le cuestiona curiosa.

-Si ¿por qué?-

-Por saber, y ¿te refieres a una mujer rubia y más bien bajita?-

-Esa es mi sexy cuñada, pero que no escuche que la llames bajita o se cabreará, y no veas cuando saca a pasear su mala leche como se pone-

-¡No me jodas, se trata de ti entonces!- exclama.

-¿De qué hablas?- le pregunta sin entender nada –cuando llegamos, al enterarse de que nos iríamos en breve nos pidió que la dejásemos acompañarnos, a ella, y a su cuñado, porque quería buscar a su novio- se ríe aun sin creérselo –no esperaba que se tratase de Daryl, de hecho creía que era gay, porque, él, bueno, nunca parece fijarse en ninguna mujer, de hecho a mí me rechazo estando en la granja-

-Espera ¿conmigo no quieres nada pero le tiraste la caña de pescar a mi hermano? Acojonante- dice indignándose ante ese desplante.

-Tú no estás mal Merle, pero Daryl es- se muerde el labio al recordarle –caliente- la mira con el ceño fruncido al oírla. Dándose cuenta de su molestia cambia de tema -¿y bien? ¿Vendréis con nosotras o iréis por vuestra cuenta?-

-Teniendo esto, quiero salir cuanto antes, me da igual si es solos o con vosotras, ahora tenemos una dirección que tomar.-

-Nosotras pensábamos ir a la costa, pero quizá pueda convencer a Michone de que demos un rodeo- hace una pausa pensativa -por cierto ella me ha comentado hoy algo sobre Cass-

-¿Y qué te ha dicho?-

-Pues, que al parecer ella cree que habéis matado a los soldados para haceros con sus armas, pero ahora estoy segura de que si es verdad que le han hablado de eso, es solo porque está deseando salir a buscar a Daryl y ya no sabe cómo convencerte de que te la juegues allí fuera-

Él sonríe de forma chulesca.

-No me lo puedo creer-

-Está enamorada, entiéndela y no discutas con ella por eso, te dejo ¿nos vemos luego?-

-Claro- asiente distraído.

Asique ya lo sabe, joder, eso puede traer problemas, sobre todo si se le ocurre enfrentarse al Gobernador, mierda, mierda y más mierda para él.

Ahora ya no importa que salir sea un riesgo, tiene que sacar a Cassidy de Woodbury sea como sea, a saber lo que ese psicópata y su científico chiflado serían capaces de hacerle si se queda mucho más tiempo.

….

-Eh- me llama la atención golpeándome el hombro -¿eso de ahí es una guardería?-

-Eso parece- digo parando, miro a mi alrededor desconfiado –no te apartes mucho- le digo en un susurro –no estamos solos-

-No deben de tener armas, de lo contrario ya estaríamos jodidos- comenta despreocupado.- ¿Yo entro primero?-

-Está bien, yo te cubro la espalda-

-Cojonudo- escucho como rompe los cristales y salta al interior del edificio, me quedo unos segundos observando el entorno, pero al no percibir nada le sigo.

Según entro, lo primero que veo a la derecha son un par de cunas vacías, gracias a dios, y a la izquierda algo que me paraliza la respiración unos segundos, es una guitarra colgada en la pared, con una pegatina de un sol sonriente.

Sin pensar, guiado por un impulso me la cuelgo en la espalda, Ale me ve, pero no comenta nada.

Avanzamos con precaución por el lugar, temiendo, aunque no lo digamos, encontrarnos con algún pequeño caminante.

Por suerte no lo hacemos. –Ya tenemos cena- anuncio sonriente sacándole mi flecha a la zarigüeya que se escondía en el armario.

-Habrá que meterlo en una bolsa distinta, no vamos a mezclar a ese bicho con las cosas del bebe,- dice guardando unos biberones nuevos y dos latas de leche en polvo. –Aquí está todo hecho, no queda nada para revisar-

-Volvamos a la moto-

-Eso si tu mirón no se la ha llevado- insinúa.

-Nadie sería tan imbécil como para robarme- digo convencido.

-Daryl, te recuerdo que el mundo se ha ido a la mierda, solo queda gente imbécil- se burla saltando por la ventana de nuevo.

-¿Alguna vez piensas en Raven?- le pregunto subiéndonos en la moto, no sé de dónde ha salido ese pensamiento.

-A veces, sobre todo cuando discuto con Kate, claro que de estar con ella, seguramente discutiríamos igual,- se encoge de hombros –solo que por otras cosas-

Emprendo el camino de regreso a casa y ya no hablamos más, cada uno profundamente sumergido en nuestras propias ideas.

….

Intentando parecer relajado, va hasta el puesto en el que el Gobernador suele ponerse a jugar al golf, siempre le ha parecido un deporte de maricas, pero ver cómo se carga mordedores, golpeándolos con esas pelotitas en la cabeza, lo hace más entretenido.

-Impresionante- silba al verlo lanzar.

-Hola Merle, a ti no te gusta el golf,- se sonríe como un viejo zorro –así que supongo que si no vienes a jugar, eso quiere decir, que vienes a hablar,- dice volviendo a ponerse en posición –di lo que tengas que decir soldado, te escucho-

-Verá, he hablado con Andrea, ya sabe la rubia-

-¿Y? ¿Qué hay de interesante en eso?- pregunta burlón.

-Me ha dicho que mi hermano seguía vivo, y me ha dado la localización de donde lo vio por última vez, quiero ir con mi cuñada a buscarle- suelta del tirón procurando que no se note que tras decir eso, se ha quedado conteniendo el aliento.

-Sí, es una buena noticia, sin duda, pero, de eso ya han pasado ¿Cuánto? ¿Siete meses?, en siete días pueden ocurrir muchas cosas, así que en siete meses…- niega con la cabeza –esperar que siga con vida tras todo ese tiempo, es un pensamiento muy optimista, aunque poco realista-

-Conozco a mi hermano, es igual que yo, sigue vivo, lo sé- insiste seguro de que lo que dice es verdad.

-Ya, lo entiendo, pero me temo que no será posible, verás… eres mi mejor soldado y no puedo arriesgarme a perderte. Sobretodo sabiendo lo que sabe tu encantadora cuñada, no puedo arriesgarme a que te la lleves, porque algo me dice que si lo haces, no volverás. Por otra parte- dice mirándome al fin –tú no te irías, dejándola sola y ya sabes, desprotegida, precisamente ahora ¿o sí?-

Merle le mira impotente, sintiendo como si una correa le apretase la garganta –es mi hermano- dice en un tono bajo, amenazante.

-Hagamos una cosa, habla con tu cuñada, asegúrate de que se comporta como una ciudadana modelo, cuando esté seguro de que los dos me sois leales, yo mismo junto con nuestros mejores hombres os acompañaremos ¿te parece bien? Es un trato justo-

Asiente no del todo conforme pero es lo mejor que va a conseguir sin derramar sangre –Gobernador, si a ella, le pasase algo, los mordedores serían la menor de sus preocupaciones-

-Lo sé Merle, lo sé, por eso te necesito, porque no hay nadie mejor que tú para hacer lo que debe hacerse en este nuevo mundo- le elogia mientras termina de bajar.

Es hora de hablar con su cuñada y aclarar ciertas cosas.

…

El sol está cayendo, un nuevo día termina, una tenebrosa noche comienza.

Escucho los pasos de Merle acercarse hasta mi cuarto.

-¿Qué has hecho?- me pregunta visiblemente cabreado.

Sin mirarle, continuo afilando mi machete –creo que esa pregunta debería hacértela yo ¿no crees?-

-No, no lo creo-

-¿En serio? Merle, ayudaste a matar a esos soldado ¿y eres tú quien me reclama a mí? Por cierto ¿qué se supone que he hecho ahora?- pregunto sin entender nada.

-Soy yo el que reclama, porque lo que hago, nos mantiene con vida, y tú, por creerte la jodida Agente Carter te has puesto en el punto de mira del Gobernador y créeme, ese, no es un buen sitio en el que estar-

Contengo una risita divertida, ya que he estado en ese punto desde que llegué, y se dio cuenta de que Merle ya no le sería completa y absolutamente leal. –Bueno, creo que es mejor que estar en su cama, no sé qué demonios le ve Cindy, debe de estar muy necesitada, pero que quieres que te diga, para eso se inventó el masturbarse-

-Esto no es una puta broma- me grita.

-Lo sé- digo levantándome de la cama y encarándole.

-No, no lo sabes. Por culpa de que no hayas sido capaz de mantenerte al margen, ahora estamos aquí atrapados-

-Creí que este sitio te encantaba ¿Por qué te importa de repente no poder salir?- cuestiono extrañada.

-Porque una de las mujeres a las que traje, estaba en mi antiguo grupo, el mismo en el que estaba Daryl ¿te acuerdas de él? Debería sonarte, porque sueles decir que le quieres. Y me ha dicho que hace siete meses seguía vivo-

-¿Qué?- pregunto esperanzada con el corazón latiéndome de pronto como un potro desbocado.

-Y no solo eso, también me ha dado la ubicación del último sitio en el que estuvieron-

-Eso es genial- chillo emocionada abrazándole pero no me devuelve el gesto.

-No, no lo es- dice apartándome-

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Claro que lo es- voy a volver a verle.

-Lo digo, porque gracias a ti, el Gobernador no nos permite ir juntos a buscarle, no se fía de que no volvamos- dice molesto.

-Querrás decir que no se fía de que tú no vuelvas, porque si yo no lo hiciese, casi seguro que monta una fiesta-

-Escúchame joder, no es solo eso, me ha dejado caer de manera sutil que en caso de que fuese yo solo a buscarle y te dejase a ti aquí….- golpea la pared con el puño, furioso.

Sonrío con desprecio imaginándome como termina esa frase –sí vamos, que sería probable que sufriese un accidente-

-Tú lo has dicho- dice con los dientes apretados.

-¿Y eso te acojona?-

-Si a ti no lo hace, es que estás chalada-

-Merle por el amor que le tengo a tu hermano, tenemos una localización desde la que empezar a rastrearle, hace unos días no teníamos nada, ahora con el Gobernador en contra o a favor, tenemos una oportunidad real de encontrarle, pero para eso, tenemos que salir de aquí, como sea, ahora no podemos quedarnos, no sabiendo eso.-

-No podrás esquivar las guardias- niega.

-Tal vez si, con ayuda de Michone y Andrea, ellas van a irse ¿recuerdas?-

-Na, no lo creo, el Gobernador le ha echado el ojo a la rubia-

-Pobrecilla, eso sí que es tener mala suerte- niego volviendo a centrarme –como sea, si nos ponemos de acuerdo tal vez podamos salir todos de aquí sin que ellas o nosotros corramos peligro, tenemos que intentarlo-

-No vamos a intentar nada,- me gruñe –y a no ser que quieras que te ate a esa cama, más te vale hacerme caso- dice dejándome sola en la casa, dando un portazo al marcharse.

Pese a todo, no me desanimo, alejaré a Merle de la influencia del Gobernador y encontraré a mi ángel, ahora que por primera vez en tanto tiempo es casi una realidad no me voy a rendir, no puedo, he de cumplir mi promesa, no pararé hasta regresar a su lado.

…..

Para cuando llegamos a la prisión ya es noche cerrada.

Glenn nos abre rápidamente, y nosotros no nos detenemos, vamos directos al pabellón C.

-¿Cómo está la pequeña?- le pregunto a Carl que la sostiene con seguridad.

-Maggie, dime que sabes cómo preparar esto- le suplica Ale.

-Claro, pon las cosas en esa mesa- le pide.

-¿Te importe que te observe? Así aprendo-

-Claro hombre ¿Cómo me va a importar? No digas tonterías-

-Hambrienta, no deja de llorar- me dice intentando mantenerse entero, es un niño muy valiente.

Sin dudarlo, tomo a la pequeña entre mis brazos y la arrullo procurando calmarla.

-No se te me ve mal con un bebe Daryl- dice Ale mirándome con una sonrisa tierna. –Si me apuras, te queda hasta mejor que la ballesta.- Se burla pero no le hago ni caso.

-Toma el biberón- me tiende Maggie.

-Come pequeñina- en cuanto le acerco el biberón a la boca empieza a chupar con ansia, todos nos quedamos maravillados contemplándola. -¿Tiene nombre ya?- le pregunto a Carl.

-He pensado varios, Amy, Carol, Sophia, Lori- niega, -ninguno me convence del todo para ella. Se merece un nombre que sea solo suyo-

-Eres un chico sabio Carl- le concede Ale acariciándole la espalda en un gesto relajante.

-¿Te gusta?- le pregunto a la bebe –sí, claro que te gusta sinvergüenza-

-Eso no suena mal- dice Kate riéndose.

-No ¿verdad? Sinvergonzona puede ser un buen nombre, dinos ¿te gusta?- sonrío al mirarla, al igual que todos.

Hoy hemos sufrido dolorosas perdidas, pero aún queda esperanza para el futuro, y ésta pequeña, es la muestra.

 **Hola Mariposas, en serio que bonito el concierto de Bely Basarte en la discoteca Joy Eslava de Madrid, cuando se acabo fue, jo quiero repetir. Escucharla en directo, verla tocar la batería que no sabía que tocase otros instrumento además de la guitarra, escucharla rapear, como se sonrojaba cando alguien la gritaba guapa, no sé, me parece que una mujer con mucho talento y una dulzura inmensa.**

 **Dicho todo eso ahora que me he quedado a gusto, si lo sé, el capítulo me ha salido casi tan largo como un Maratón del señor de los anillos, pero pues no podía abreviar.**

 **Espero que aun así os haya gustado y como siempre os mando muchos besototes.**


	8. Oculta entre las sombras

**Capítulo 7**

 **Oculta entre las sombras**

Merle me pasa un vaso de limonada fría, yo le miro sin tratar de ocultar el odio que siento por él en estos momentos.

-Vamos mujer alegra un poco esa cara, te he levantado el arresto domiciliario- me suelta con guasa.

-Eres un cabronazo de mierda, y si el mundo siguiese siendo lo que era, te denunciaría a la policía- le espeto con rabia.

-Ya estamos como al principio- dice mirando al cielo.

-¿Cómo coño quieres que esté?- me tienta tirarle la limonada directa a su cara de idiota, pero está tan fresquita –me dices que tienes confirmación de que Daryl salió vivo de Atlanta-

-Hace meses- dice desganado.

-Te dan una localización- continúo implacable.

-Que teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que ha pasado, no es precisa- insiste en descartar mis argumentos.

-Me encierras en mi habitación durante dos días, para que mi presencia no perturbe a tu amo ¿y pretendes que te lo agradezca?- creo que la indignación es palpable en mi voz.

-Pues sí, y déjame decirte que has sido una pésima reclusa, intentando escapar cada vez que abría la puerta para llevarte la comida- se queja molesto.

-No, claro, tendría que haberte hecho una mamada por ser tan generoso- bufo cruzándome de brazos.

-Pues si te apetece, no es que vaya a negarme- me dice dedicándome su sonrisa guarra.

-Merle, te aseguro que la única forma de que mi boca esté cerca de tu polla en algún momento de tu vida, será que me convierta en mordedora e intente devorarte- le digo acida.

-Siempre consigues romper el encanto- se lamenta, como si encima tuviera razón, sin poder aguantarme le arreo una patada justo en la espinilla. -¿Qué te crees que haces?- dice agarrándome de malos modos por el brazo.

-Pegarte- me parece obvio, pero si necesita que se lo aclare, yo encantada.

-Estamos en público y el Gobernador quiere tu cabeza, seguramente en una pecera, compórtate, maldición- ¿Qué burrada acaba de decirme? Como debe de ser alguna gilipollez de las suyas decido omitirle.

-Él no me da miedo, me da miedo lo que tú haces por él, creyendo que se lo debes- digo dándole un trago a la limonada, como si no me estuviese cortando la circulación a la altura del codo.

-¿Crees que le sería más leal a él, que a ti o a Daryl?- me pregunta ofendido.

-Bueno- me encojo de hombros, mirándole decepcionada –seguimos aquí ¿verdad?-

-Te equivocas, la familia es la familia- afirma.

-Ojalá pudiese creerte, porque no quiero dejarte atrás, pero si tengo la ocasión, lo haré, tú decidirás cuando salgas a buscarme si vienes conmigo, o me matas. Tendrá que ser una de esas dos opciones, porque no pienso regresar- le advierto.

-¿No podrías disfrutar la fiesta ni por un maldito segundo?- cuestiona frustrado.

-Claro, genial, una fiesta para celebrar los combates de esta noche,- arrugo la nariz asqueada –no, no puedo disfrutar los preliminares de esa salvajada-

-Pues finge, porque te recuerdo, que todo, es culpa tuya- menuda geta tiene.

-¿Mia? Estarás de coña- esto de que el suministro de alcohol escaseé y no pueda emborracharse hasta caer desmayado día sí, día no, no le está sentando bien a la cabeza.

-Si no te hubieses enfrentado al Gobernador, ahora estaríamos allí fuera, buscándole-

-No me toques los ovarios, eres tú quien es incapaz de echarle huevos al asunto, coger unas cuantas armas, meterlas en una mochila junto con agua y comida para después saltar ese muro- digo mirándole directa a los ojos, alzando la barbilla, retándole a que me rebata lo que ambos sabemos que es cierto.

-Si los tenemos en contra, se nos echarán encima, nos darán caza- asegura él acercándose con fiereza.

-Al menos fuera tendrán que esforzarse por alcanzarnos, pero metidos en esta ratonera, somos presa fácil- por fin, milagro, veo duda en sus ojos, minúscula pero ahí está.

-Detesto discutir contigo- se queja llevándose una mano a la frente –me haces pensar, y eso me da dolor de cabeza-

-Tranquilo, es normal, se debe a la falta de costumbre- digo con sorna.

-Perra- me llama, brindando conmigo.

-Pero de las del infierno- digo mordiéndome el labio a lo sensual, ambos sonreímos, al habernos dicho lo que necesitábamos a la cara, ahora nos sentimos mejor.

-De donde son las mejores- me guiña el ojo.

-Cambiando de tema, después de estos días, me he dado cuenta de que necesito que me enseñes a forzar cerraduras- le pido pestañeando como una niña buena.

-Si prometes que no te intentarás largar de aquí sin mí, te enseño esta misma tarde- me ofrece.

-De acuerdo- acepto y chocamos los puños.

Veo a Michone de lejos, mirar todo con desagrado, -¿A dónde crees que vas?- me pregunta Merle desconfiado, que hombre éste de verdad.

-A dar una vuelta viejo, te veo ésta tarde en casa- digo enseñándole el dedo de en medio, acelero un poco el paso hasta que alcanzo a mi objetivo.

-Cass, me tenías preocupada, llevo días sin verte- me dice Michone revisándome, seguramente en busca de moretones.

-Ya, resulta que mi cuñado me ha confundido con una cría de cinco años, y me ha tenido castigada en mi habitación por haber sido mala con el Gobernador- confieso poniendo los ojos en blanco al recordarlo.

-¿Te ha encerrado?- me pregunta indignada, llevando inconscientemente su mano a donde debería estar el mango de su Katana.

-Sip, se ha comportado como un capullo, tristemente es su estado natural, ven conmigo- la invito a seguirme –te enseñaré donde están todos los puestos, te diré por cuál será más fácil que os larguéis sin que os vean, es arriesgado teniendo en cuenta que te vigilan pero, procurad hacerlo está misma noche, no se darán cuenta de que faltáis hasta por la mañana, y para cuando salgan a buscaros les llevaréis toda la noche de ventaja- veo como su expresión se oscurece. -¿Sucede algo?-

-Aun no me lo ha dicho, pero… Andrea no va a venir conmigo- niega dolida –le gusta demasiado este sitio, y al parecer también el Gobernador- arrugo la nariz al escuchar lo último, en serio ¿qué le puede ver nadie a ese tío? A mí como mucho me pone los pelos de la nuca de punta, pero no porque me atraiga, sino de puro mal rollo.

-No tienes que dejarla, podrías quedarte… si es lo que prefieres- le sugiero, aun sabiendo que no aceptará.

-No, no podría, no sabiendo lo que sé- nos detenemos en mitad de la calle –por cierto ¿a qué viene esta fiesta?- la miro poniéndome muy seria.

-Créeme, prefieres no saberlo- de pronto las dos nos removemos incomodas, sintiéndonos observadas, y no nos equivocamos, el Gobernador no mira desde la ventana de su despacho.

-Antes de irme tengo que recuperar mi Katana- dice determinada.

-Si a Andrea le gusta tanto, podríamos usarla como reclamo para que salga y que puedas entrar- sugiero de pasada.

-No, no quiero meterla en esto,- me mira evaluándome -Cassidy-

-No, no me hagas hacer de cebo, podría fingir que me gusta, pero me moriría después del repelús-

Ella sonríe divertida al verme estremecer. –No iba a pedirte eso ¿Me prepararías una mochila? Sé que te tienen el ojo echado a ti también pero…-

-Claro mujer, eso está hecho, cogeré las cosas que puedas necesitar y las llevaré a casa, tú pásate luego con una mochila vacía y ya está-

-Gracias-

-Por nada, ten cuidado-

-Tú también- nos separamos, sin voltear a ver a la otra, seguras de que cada una hará su parte, ojalá pudiese irme con ella, no quiero seguir aquí, lejos de Daryl, después de todo ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿y si ya se ha olvidado de mí?

No, no puedo pensar así, además él…

 **Flash Back**

 **-¿No vas a olvidarme porque me vaya cierto?- le pregunté desesperada por conseguir quitarme esa duda.**

 **-Jamás mientras viva- afirmó clavando sus pupilas en las mías con fiereza, percibí como luchaba contra sí mismo, su cuerpo estaba en tensión, tratando de no volver a retenerme entre sus brazos –corre- cuando me dijo eso, yo le observe por un segundo antes de hacerle caso.**

 **Fin Flash Back**

No debí hacerlo, en mi interior sentía que sucedería algo malo, pero lo achaqué a lo que Vine me hizo y me fui, debí quedarme con él, con Ale, con Merle, si hubiese estado con ellos, tal vez no se habrían separado en Atlanta.

¿Y si en medio de este caos ha encontrado a una mujer fuerte, capaz de protegerle? ¿Y si amase a esa mujer? ¿Qué haría yo entonces?

Trato de despejar mi mente de pensamientos tan poco útiles y me centro en lo que he de hacer por mi nueva amiga.

Consigo cumplir con mi parte sin ningún problema, dado que no me he acercado a la armería, Tim, a quien le han pedido que sea mi sombra, no se ha extrañado y se ha distraído enseguida con otra cosa, dios bendiga a las pelirrojas en minifalda.

Unos golpes en la puerta de casa me alertan, Merle jamás llamaría, entraría sin más.

-Hola Doc., ¿Qué se le ha perdido por aquí?- pregunto como si creyese que se trata de una visita casual.

-El Gobernador quiere hablar contigo, como gesto de buena voluntad, te pide que vayas desarmada-

-Y si decido llevar a mi niña ¿Qué pasaría?- pregunto suspicaz.

-No mostrarías tener mucha fe- añade nervioso.

-Milton, no nos andemos por las ramas ¿Qué es lo que pretende tu amo?- todo esto de las dobles intenciones me toca la moral.

-No es mi amo- niega ofendido, al escucharle pongo los ojos en blanco, con razón dicen que no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver. –Y si no vas por las buenas, irás por las malas-

-Querrás decir que me llevarán- le digo acercándome a él mientras le amenazo con mi ballesta.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunta Michone, sin ocultar que lleva la Katana, el punto fuerte de esta mujer no es la sutileza, desde luego.

-El Gobernador me invita a tomar el té con él, no me esperes y comete el bollo que he preparado- espero que entienda que me refiero a que coja la comida –de lo contrario Merle llegará y el muy bruto no te dejará nada- veo como asiente despacio.

-¿Te importa que me quede hasta que vuelvas?-

-No, claro, luego nos vemos- al menos eso espero. –Cuídala por mí- le pido con una sonrisa nerviosa, entregándole a mi pequeña –en marcha Doc.- caminamos en un silencio incómodo hasta llegar a nuestro destino.

-Gobernador- le saluda mirándome incómodo.

-Muchas gracias por traer a nuestra amiga, ya puedes irte Milton-

-Si puedes irte, pero cuidado con mearte en el felpudo- me burlo del pobre hombre, no es que me caiga mal, solo me parece demasiado ingenuo para su propio bien.

-No eres muy amable con él-

-En el fondo le aprecio, bueno ¿Qué quiere el delegado de la clase de una alborotadora de última fila como yo?-

-¿Delegado?- pregunta con un tic en su sonrisa ensayada.

-Sí, ¿no te gusta? Yo opino que te queda bien- me encanta mosquearle, por breves instantes se puede percibir su verdadera esencia, que tan cuidadosamente guarda tras esa fachada en apariencia impecable.

-Eres una insensata-

-No, no lo soy, es solo que detesto que me traten como si fuera idiota, ¿Qué quieres?- pregunto en plan borde, sin poder contener más mi mal genio.

-Pedirte que reconsideres seriamente tu intención de llevarte a Merle en busca de su hermano perdido- ¿Qué? No acaba de pedirme eso.

-No cuente con ello- no ha nacido aun el hombre, ni la mujer que vaya a obligarme a hacer algo que vaya en contra de mis deseos. No después de todo por lo que he pasado, antes y después de que él mundo cambiase.

-Eres exasperadamente tozuda,- me agarra del brazo igual que Merle, ¿Qué manía les ha dado a todos hoy? –No sé si te lo había dicho antes, alguien alguna vez- abre con llave una puerta que está casi a oscuras y me empuja dentro.

-¿Pero qué coño?- pregunto horrorizada sin creerme lo que veo, este chalado tiene cabezas de mordedores metidas en peceras. Un segundo, el comentario que Merle me hizo, ¿él sabía esto y no me lo contó? Yo le mato y le remato por capullo. Unos golpes procedentes de un pequeño armario me sobresaltan.

-Escúchame Connors- dice poniéndose detrás de mí, sosteniéndome por los hombros, obligándome a mirar las peceras. –Si intentáis iros, os mataré, y aquí, será donde acabareis- mi respiración se acelera debido al miedo, no está jugando, esto va muy en serio. –Si quieres a Daryl, cuidarás de Merle, y lo mejor que puedes hacer por él, es quedaros aquí-

-Estás enfermo- digo con un hilo de voz.

-Es probable,- su aliento golpea mi oído de forma desagradable –y si no quieres comprobar en tus propias carnes hasta qué punto. Más te vale tomar mi sugerencia en serio.-

Más rápido de lo que puedo procesar abre de nuevo la puerta.

-Suéltame, grandísimo hijo de puta- lo hace, pero cuando me giro para enfrentarme a él, me da un bofetón que me tira al suelo, partiéndome el labio.

-No digas palabrotas, en esta casa no- me dice alzándose sobre mi absolutamente furioso.

Por toda respuesta escupo asqueada mi sangre en su suelo, molesto por ese gesto, golpea mis costillas con fuerza, creo que me ha confundido con un balón de futbol, trato de hacerme tan pequeña como puedo y sobre todo intento cubrirme la cabeza con los brazos.

¿Dónde se ha ido todo el entrenamiento con Merle? A cazar Gamusinos por lo visto, me siento paralizada, incapaz de reaccionar y atacarle.

Justo cuando empiezo a entrar en pánico por no saber cómo salir de esta situación sin acabar demasiado dañada, alguien llama a la puerta, no pierdo la oportunidad, sin pensarlo dos veces, aprovechando que se detiene, le doy una patada en las pelotas con todas mis ganas y aguantándome el dolor, salgo descolgándome por una ventana.

Tenemos que escapar de este sitio. ¿Cómo conseguiré llevarme a Merle conmigo ahora? Ni idea, pero encontraré la forma. Tengo que hacerlo. Porque él necesita a Daryl tanto como yo, para no sentirse perdido en esta mierda.

…..

-¿Cómo que no vienes Andrea?- pregunto rota, a pesar de que me lo imaginaba, escuchárselo decir, duele.

-Me gusta este lugar, aquí me siento segura, no quiero perder eso- argumenta tratando de ablandarme.

-No es más que una ilusión, ¿no te das cuenta? Se han llevado a Cassidy al despacho de ese tío, a pesar del tiempo que lleva aquí, de que sea útil, de que su cuñado la haya protegido.-

-Otra vez ese cuento no, me estás cansando, lo que pasa Mich es que te da miedo, te da miedo la posibilidad de vivir una vida normal, sin tener que luchar a cada paso del camino, porque entonces tendrías que detenerte y recordar quien eras, recordar a quienes has amado, a quienes has perdido-

-No sabes de lo que hablas- le advierto.

-Es cierto, aun así, sé lo suficiente, sé que por mucho que seas una maestra con esa Katana, no eres capaz de enfrentarte a ti misma, es hora de que lo hagas, es hora de que pares, quédate, aquí, conmigo, por favor- niego sin poder creerla.

-Te demostraré que te equivocas, acompáñame a la puerta principal, verás cómo me dan una razón por la que no pueda irme, a pesar de que afirman que no nos retienen- digo dándole la espalda.

Sé que estoy echando por tierra el plan que he montado con Cass, pero tengo que hacer esto, es la única manera de hacer que Andrea vea la verdad.

-Michone ¿A dónde vas con es mochila? ¿A casa de la abuelita quizá?- me pregunta Merle burlón.

-Quiero irme, abre la puerta- exijo con firmeza.

-No es tan fácil- niega rascándose la nuca.

-¿Por qué no?- cuestiona Andrea a mi espalda, -no somos prisioneras, no hay ningún motivo por el que no pueda salir- dice poniéndose en tensión.

-Un segundo- dice Merle cogiendo un Walkie.

Con alivio observo la desconfianza en los ojos de mi amiga hacia los guardianes de la puerta, pero entonces, para mi sorpresa, tras unos minutos la abren.

-No puede ser- digo para mí misma sin entenderlo.

-Te equivocabas Michone, acéptalo, Merle, cierra las puertas- pide quien pensaba que era mi mayor aliada. Pero es evidente que me equivocaba. No soy tan importante para ella, como ella lo es para mí.

-No las cierres, me voy- afirmo decidida, he tomado una decisión y asumiré sus consecuencias.

-Mich- me suplica.

-Esto es otro truco.- Le advierto, pero Andrea ya no tiene fe en mí.

-No te vayas, no me dejes- me ruega.

-Si vienes conmigo no tendré que dejarte atrás- contesto con el corazón en un puño.

-No puedo volver ahí fuera- niega. Noto como con esa simple frase, corta el lazo de hermandad que nos unía y que tan fuerte consideraba yo.

-Muy bien, de hecho lo prefiero, solo serías una molestia- digo con desprecio. –Merle- llamo al tipo cuando llego a su altura –un hombre ha ido a vuestra casa y se ha llevado a Cassidy con el Gobernador, puede que esté en problemas- le susurro mientras paso a su lado, ya que no me fio de los otros que están con él, le entrego tan discretamente como puedo la ballesta de mano que ella me dio.

-Gracias- el rictus de su boca, me confirma que no le he dado buenas noticias, espero que no les suceda nada y consigan salir de este sitio sanos y salvos.

En cuanto a mí, será mejor que me preparé, si mandan a alguien tras mi rastro, los mataré.

…

Registra la casa, pero no hay nada, se lo ha llevado todo, su mochila, y su machete, pero por obvias razones no su arma favorita, ¿en qué estaba pensando al confiársela de buenas a primeras a esa mujer? Intenta tranquilizarse, diciéndose a sí mismo que esté donde esté, al menos está armada.

Eso le da esperanzas, y le proporciona cierto alivio, aunque no el suficiente.

Porque sabe que sin él no se marchará, la conoce, es demasiado sentimental, sigue allí, escondida en algún lugar, lo que no entiende es, ¿Por qué el Gobernador no le ha dicho nada?

Si ella está ocultándose, es porque está convencida de que corre peligro.

La única razón que se le ocurre para que el líder de Woodbury no le haya dicho que considera a Connors una amenaza en potencia, es que ya no confía en él como antes.

Y eso es un problema. Tiene que remediarlo.

-Eh Dixon van a empezar los combates ¿vienes?- le pregunta Martínez.

-Por supuesto voy a darte una paliza- afirma seguro de sí mismo.

-¿Hoy tampoco viene tu amiguita?- le pregunto curioso, Dixon creé que le gusta, pobre ingenuo.

-No, ya sabes, dice que los mordedores son peligrosos, no juguetes con los que divertirse-

-Que aburrida- se lamenta porque no le verá lucirse.

-Sí, mucho- le da la razón, esperando que esté a salvo. Tal vez si da un buen espectáculo arregle la cagada que ella haya podido hacer. –Uuuhhhh estoy animado voy a darlo todo- grita tratando de quitarse el temor que siente por ella de encima, sacudiendo el cuerpo.

-¿Cuándo no lo haces tío? Eres un bestia- bromea con camaradería.

-No es mi culpa que seas una delicada muñequita Martínez- se ríe con sorna, llevando consigo el arma de su rubita favorita, no piensa separarse de ese trasto hasta que pueda devolvérsela personalmente.

…..

Oculta entre las sombras observo el combate, ¿Qué más da que les arranquen los dientes? siguen teniendo uñas y un solo arañazo basta.

Me pongo cómoda para pasar la noche, entre dos apestosos contenedores donde tiran los restos de las peleas, cuando vengan a echar los de ésta noche, simplemente me quedaré quieta y me cubriré con una manta raída y maloliente, que nadie tendría jamás la tentación de llevarse.

Si soy una fugitiva ¿por qué vengo al lugar en el que está todo Woodbury reunido?

Teniendo en cuenta que me están buscando, jamás se imaginarían que estoy justo a un tiro de piedra. Ale solía decirme que la mejor forma de esconder algo, es dejarlo en el sitio más evidente, en el que más a la vista esté, porque entonces, nadie lo verá.

Mi unicornio continúa cuidando de mí, aun sin estar conmigo, le echo de menos.

Desvío la mirada hacia las gradas, detesto la manera tan absurda en la que Merle se expone ante esas cosas, es un grandísimo imbécil.

Al principio no me doy cuenta, pero cuando me fijo un poco más no me creo lo que veo, Andrea sentada con el Gobernador, no ¿Qué hace aquí? Debería de haberse ido con Michone cuando empezó la lucha, inquieta busco a la samurái con la mirada pero no hay ni rastro de ella, no, niego sin asimilar que su amiga la haya traicionado, prefiriendo quedarse aquí, con el cerdo del Gobernador, dejándola sola, sin nadie que la cubra la espalda.

No es posible.

No se lo merece, aunque tampoco me sorprende del todo, este nuevo mundo saca con horrible precisión lo mejor y lo peor que guardamos en nuestro interior.

Lo bueno de lo que somos capaces es sorprendente, pero lo malo, eso, es verdaderamente aterrador.

Ojalá Mich esté a salvo, es en lo que me centro mientras la muchedumbre grita enfervorecida por la pelea, va a ser una larga noche me lamento incómoda por mis costillas adoloridas.

 ***/*/*/***

 **Hola proyectos espaciales, vi ayer 17 de abril la película de Proyecto Rampage y recomendada, el gorila George es un absoluto crack fan de ese simio jajajaja sin duda el mejor personaje. Las intérpretes femeninas me gustaron especialmente la villana interpretada Malin Akerman me gustó porque rompió el cliché de hermana tonta dependiente de hermano astuto, de hecho es justo lo contrario, ella es la astuta y despiadada que calma todo el rato a su hermano que no sabe hacer otra cosa para combatir el estrés que destrozar lo primero que pille o comer como un cosaco. Evidentemente trabaja Dwaine Johnson (siempre estaré enamorada de él en el personaje de El rey escorpión) Joe Manganello (hombre lobo en True Blood, stripper en Magic Mike) y Jeffrey Dean Morgan (conocido por interpretar a John Winchester en Sobrenatural, uno de los peores padres de la historia nunca perdonaré el peso que puso sobre los hombros de Dean y por supuesto al odiado Negan en The Walking Dead, odiado por mí, ¿Qué queréis que os diga? no supero que matase a Glenn)**

 **Volviendo a la historia, ya queda menos para que se reencuentren, creo que dos capítulos, y sí queridas, habrá SEXO, por fin estos dos se van a poder desfogar.**

 **Como siempre espero que os haya gustado, besototes for all.**


	9. Lo siento cielo, lo siento mucho

**Capítulo 8**

 **Lo siento cielo, lo siento mucho**

-Merle- le llama el Gobernador en tono amistoso.

-Hola jefe- mira con desconfianza a Tim y Crowley, el chico nuevo ni siquiera le preocupa, tiene pinta de seguir haciéndose pis en la cama. -¿Hay misión?-

-Para ellos sí, van a ir a buscar a Michone, quiero que la traigan de vuelta, si es posible viva, si no… bueno, no se puede tener todo-

-¿Yo no voy?- pregunta desconcertado, todo esto no le gusta, ni poco, ni mucho, ni nada.

El Gobernador hace un gesto con la cabeza y los demás sin más explicaciones se suben al coche. Preparados para matar.

-Tú, vas a buscar a otra persona- le explica sonriente.

-¿A quién?- pregunta haciéndose el tonto.

-A la dueña de ese juguete que llevas en el muslo, necesita que la reeduquen con urgencia-

-Señor yo…-

-Te lo pido porque confía en ti, no te atacará- en eso Merle discrepa, se le lanzará al cuello por no haberla hecho caso. –Es por su propio bien, quieres que ella se quede, pero no puede seguir con esa actitud, es peligrosa, para el resto y en especial para sí misma-

-Lo entiendo señor-

-Genial, porque en cuanto ella sea razonable, podremos ir a buscar a tu hermanito.-

-Si sigue aquí, la encontraré- dice deseando que se haya largado tan lejos como le haya sido posible.

-Eso espero, porque si no lo haces tú, y la encuentra antes cualquier otro, bueno, dado que me ha atacado sin provocación previa, tienen permiso para disparar a matar- sus huevos sin provocación previa.

-¿Qué le ha atacado?- se contiene de lanzarse sobre él y reventarle la cara a puñetazos, si Cass le ha hecho algo a ese cabrón, solo ha tenido un motivo, defenderse de él.

-Te lo he dicho, es peligrosa, por su propio bien, encuéntrala cuanto antes amigo- le aconseja dejándole solo ante las puertas de Woodbury.

Mierda, mierda, y más mierda para él, ¿Qué se supone que debe hacer ahora?

Si la encuentra e intentan largarse, les mataran, pero si la entrega, la torturaran, no puede consentir eso. ¿Por qué cojones tenía que irse al el mundo al puto infierno? Todo era mucho más sencillo cuando solo era un maldito camello.

Ojalá lo siguiese siendo.

Porque lo único que ha tenido claro desde siempre es que Merle Dixon nunca sería el héroe de nadie.

…

Con paciencia espero hasta que Andrea se despierta y por fin se va de casa del Gobernador, con el mayor sigilo posible, entro por donde hui el otro día.

Tengo que saberlo, tengo que saber quién hay encerrado en ese armario, porque me he pasado toda la noche escuchando los golpes que daba en mi cabeza, una y otra vez.

Trato de abrir la puerta de la habitación pero no hay manera, cerrada a cal y canto.

Joder, tendría que haberle pedido mucho antes a Merle que me enseñase a forzar cerraduras, doy un respiro y lo mando todo al carajo.

Si el Gobernador quiere mi cabeza en una pecera, dará igual que se note o no que he estado aquí.

Intento abrirla de una patada, pero no es una buena idea, aparte de no tener la fuerza suficiente, está el detalle de mis costillas resentidas, que debido a la vibración lamentan con intensidad que me haya dado por fingir que soy una agente del FBI en una serie de la tele.

-De acuerdo Cass, piensa, no dispones de mucho tiempo y tienes que entrar ¿Cómo lo vas a hacer?- me pregunto a mí misma.

Oigo un ruido y nerviosa saco mi machete, lista para lo que sea, ya he tenido suficiente con dejarme dar una paliza, eso no va a pasarme dos veces en menos de veinticuatro horas.

Espero, pero nada sucede, me relajo, mirando de nuevo la cerradura pensativa, entonces me fijo más detenidamente en mi machete y la luz se enciende.

Con cuidado ya que podría cortarme y eso no me haría la más mínima gracia, sobre todo ahora que soy tan buscada como Anne Bonnie, ya sabéis la infame pirata.

Paso mi machete entre el marco de la puerta y la ranura por el lado en el que está ubicada la cerradura.

Rezando porque funcione, comienzo a aplicar presión a la cerradura empujando hacia el lado de la puerta. Sacudo un poco el machete dejando marcas en la madera hasta que por fin se abre.

Estoy sudando más que del esfuerzo, de los nervios por ser atrapada, entro sin dar la luz, contemplando asqueada las cabezas sumergidas en ese extraño líquido.

¿Qué monstruo hace eso? Hasta tiene un maldito sillón aquí, seguro que se sienta a mirarlas, como quien se pone a ver la tele, eso o quizá se ponga a charlar con ellas, dios espero que no.

Los golpes suenan de nuevo, si fuera lista lo dejaría correr, si fuera lista no trataría de llevarme a Merle conmigo, pero siento que esto es lo que debo hacer, además, no son los listos los que sobreviven, son los astutos, los intuitivos.

Corro el cerrojo y no puedo creer lo que veo, es una niña atada con una camisa de fuerza, sabía que ese cerdo estaba profundamente enfermo, pero jamás creí que pudiese hacerle nada parecido a una pequeña.

-Tranquila cielo, ven conmigo, voy a sacarte de este sitio, estarás bien- con pequeños pasos tambaleante se acerca a mí, sin decir nada, solo lanzando gemidos de dolor.

Me pregunto si le habrá cubierto la cara con ese saco para no ver el miedo en sus ojos mientras la fuerza. Porque ¿para que la tendría encerrada si no?

Temiendo asustarla más de lo que ya está, le destapo la cara con cuidado, horrorizada la miro sin asimilar lo que tengo enfrente, es una niña muerta, una mordedora.

¿Por qué el Gobernador la hace sufrir de esta manera?

¿Por qué no la libera?

¿Por qué no la ayuda a morir del todo?

-Lo siento cielo- contengo las ganas de llorar –siento mucho lo que te ha pasado, y siento que nadie te haya ayudado, pero ahora voy a hacerlo yo- respiro hondo –vas a estar bien,- recuerdo a los niños de la excursión que atacaron el muro hace poco –volverás a estar con tu mama, ella te protegerá, estaréis juntas, y ya no os volverá a pasar nada malo- gruñe, luchando por llegar hasta mí, masticando el aire.

Mirando sus ojos vacíos de toda luz, le clavo mi machete en la cabeza. La pequeña deja de moverse, en ese momento me permito derramar un par de lágrimas, por ella y por mí. Porque así es como todos acabaremos, y es una realidad tan aterradora como triste.

Con delicadeza la recuesto en el suelo del armario, cerrando de nuevo con pestillo cuando acabo, aunque ya no haga falta, está vez no volverá a moverse, está descansando.

Sin molestarme en cerrar la puerta de la habitación de los horrores, me largo, deslizándome por última vez por la ventana del Gobernador.

-¿Merle jodido mamón dónde estás?- le pregunto al aire vacío de su habitación, cuando llego a casa y él sigue ausente.

…

No tengo claro si debería maldecir mi suerte, o sentirme afortunada, uno de los hombres que han tratado de matarme se me ha escapado, no he sido capaz de dar el cien por cien de mí, apenas tenía veinte años, si es que los tenía.

Ahora estoy herida, y cubierta de entrañas de caminante, es un completo asco, pero gracias a eso al parecer no me perciben, no son capaces de olerme, o lo que sea que ellos hagan.

No sé cuál debería ser mi próximo movimiento, pero una cosa tengo clara no puedo detenerme, si lo hago, moriré.

Cojo mi mochila y comienzo a caminar sin seguir un rumbo fijo, utilizando mi Katana a modo de bastón, mientras ando, caigo en la cuenta de cuál debe ser mi próximo paso, encontrar un lugar relativamente seguro para poder desinfectar y curar mi herida.

Por suerte ha sido un tiro limpio, aun así duele una barbaridad.

…

Carl vuelve de revisar los pabellones con Daryl y Oscar, parece estar bien, muy entero, pero, no siento que sea así en realidad.

-Hola mini sheriff- le saludo -¿Todo bien?-

-Sí, un caminante nos sorprendió por la espalda pero pudimos con él- mira a Beth que tiene en brazos a su hermana.

-¿Qué te preocupa?- le pregunto sin rodeos.

-¿Por qué crees tú que estoy preocupado?- contraataca.

-Porque te conozco, para mi eres transparente- digo sentándome en su cama, él me imita.

-¿Y si no soy un buen hermano mayor para ella?- me suelta de repente.

-Carl, no digas memeces-

-Es enserio- me dice angustiado.

-Lo sé, sé que vas en serio, por eso me parece una soberana memez, has cuidado mejor de ella en el poco tiempo que lleva con nosotros, de lo que lo ha hecho mi hermano conmigo desde que esto comenzó. Sinceramente, mucho tendría que írsete la olla para terminar siendo como Ethan-

-Yo no quería decirlo tan a las claras- se incomoda, rascándose la nuca.

-¿Por qué? Si es la verdad, nunca tendrías porque callarla- palmeo mis muslos y enseguida él recuesta la cabeza en ellos, como si fuesen una almohada. –Si te sirve de consuelo, si en algún momento veo que tomas un camino ligeramente parecido al suyo, te golpearé hasta que recuperes el norte-

-Te lo agradecería mucho- noto la risa en su voz.

-¿Agradecerías que te pegase? Que rarito eres- me meto con él.

-No- se ríe –no por eso, me refiero a que, me alivia saber que no me dejarías perderme-

-No creo que lo hagas, y si te pasase, no sería por mucho tiempo, tú eres fuerte Carl- nos quedamos un momento así, callados, él con los ojos cerrados, yo acariciándole el pelo, mirando la pared gris frente a mí –Carl, ¿Qué más te preocupa?-

-Nada- dice con voz adormilada.

-No me mientas- le riño dejando de acariciarle.

-No te miento, no me preocupa nada más, es la verdad- insiste terco.

-Vale, pues ¿qué es lo que te tiene tan apagado entonces? si te lo sigues guardando para ti solo, acabará haciéndote daño-

-No lo entenderías- niega.

-¿Es por qué echas de menos a tu mamá?- no responde, así que lo interpreto como un sí. –A mí también me pasa, cuando me despierto por las mañanas, durante un minuto, en el que todavía sigo un poco dormida, creo que huelo las tortitas que solía hacer mi padre por las mañanas, juraría que escucho los tacones de mi madre sobre el parqué repiqueteando porque llega tarde al trabajo y va con muchas prisas, nunca se levantaba a tiempo la pobre. Cuando eso sucede, sonrío, porque siento que es real. Pero después… cuando al fin abro los ojos, ellos nunca están, y me doy cuenta de que, ya no volverán, nunca más. Supongo que me pasa porque no sé qué les sucedió, y una parte de mí no cree que hayan muerto, aunque obviamente eso sea lo que les ocurrió-

-Tienes suerte, porque yo sí sé lo que le pasó a mi madre, murió después de dar a luz, ella, aún no había cambiado, y yo tuve que impedir que le pasará, le disparé en la cabeza, fue real, no una ilusión, ni una pesadilla- comienzo a llorar sin poder evitarlo, eso, es mucho peor de lo que yo me había imaginado.

-Carl lo siento, lo siento mucho-

-Yo siento lo de tus padres, al menos yo pude despedirme de mi mamá, ven aquí- nos tumba en la cama y nos abrazamos el uno al otro con fuerza, intentando mantenernos enteros en medio de este mundo que te despedaza poco a poco, arrebatándote todo lo bueno que te queda y te obliga a seguir adelante sin permitirte mirar hacia atrás si no quieres acabar muerto.

Viviendo así, un abrazo es más que un gesto de cariño, es un refugio en el que sentirte a salvo de todo eso.

….

Llego hasta un pueblo desolado, como todos hoy en día, pero algo me sobresalta, me escondo tras un coche al ver a una pareja, me siento insegura, eso no es habitual, me molesta comportarme así, pero, no sé qué debo hacer, no parecen peligrosos, y no me suenan de Woodbury, aun así, estando herida, es un riesgo confiar en nadie ahora mismo, podrían matarme para quitarme lo poco que tengo.

Decido que lo mejor por el momento, es observarles y esperar.

En una cesta roja van dejando todo lo que les puede ser útil mientras charlan relajados, abro los ojos como platos al ver algo que reconozco, leche materna, tienen un bebe.

Si en medio de este infierno cuidan de un bebe, ya no es solo que sean de fiar, es que tienen un sitio seguro, justo lo que necesito, al menos para remendarme y luego seguir mi camino.

Un disparo me hace retroceder justo cuando estaba a punto de mostrarme a ellos, alguien dispara a la pareja, me asomo y me cago en mi estampa cuando veo al chico que he dejado con vida apuntando a la cabeza de la chica.

-Me venís de puta madre porque necesito un taxi que me lleve- les dice chulito.

-Suéltala, no vas a ir con nosotros a ninguna parte- asegura el joven asiático.

-Oh, en eso te equivocas, ya lo creo que te equivocas, por cierto ¿de dónde carajos habéis salido? Tenéis buena pinta-

-No vamos a llevarte a nuestro campamento ni en sueños- niega la chica con firmeza.

-Vaya, pero si eres peleona, mejor, allá donde os voy a llevar os va a hacer falta tener carácter-

-No- niega de nuevo el compañero de la mujer.

-Te lo dejaré clarito, o me llevas, o le hago un hueco en su bonita cabeza a tu chica y después te disparo a ti, yo prefiero que me lleves, pero es tu decisión Superman. ¿Y bien?-

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo- admite finalmente por temor a que ella salga herida, en pocos segundos todos suben a una camioneta roja y yo solo puedo ver como se alejan impotente de no haber podido hacer nada por ellos, pero si hubiese salido, solo habría conseguido otro disparo, eso no les habría servido de ayuda precisamente.

Pero su campamento tiene que estar cerca, tal vez si consigo encontrar a su gente, tengan una oportunidad.

…

-Merle amigo, te relevo de tu tarea- me llama el Gobernador.

-Deme más tiempo- le pido a sabiendas de lo que significa eso.

-No lo tenemos, Gargiulo ha encontrado algo interesante, una parejita muy feliz, necesito que averigües de donde han salido, si hay un asentamiento en nuestra zona quiero saberlo-

-Sí señor, pero…-

-Sin peros, eres mi soldado, solo hazlo Merle, como siempre ¿de acuerdo?-

-¿Qué pasará con Cassidy?- pregunto inconforme.

-Mientras no se resista, ni ataque a nadie más, estará a salvo, aunque la llevarán a las celdas, para su seguridad, lo comprendes ¿verdad?-

-Si señor-

-Buen chico- le alaba como a un perro –ahora ve a hacer lo que te he ordenado, soldado- dice alejándose de él.

Merle maldice por millonésima vez en el día, ¿es que las cosas no pueden dejar de ir a peor?

….

Estoy sentado en el suelo del pabellón que hemos despejado, ¿es que las cosas no pueden dejar de ir a peor?

Cassidy, Merle, Amy, Jacquie, Sophia, Dale, Andrea, Lori, T-Dog, Carol, joder Carol, estaba decidido a compensarle por no haber encontrado a su pequeña, iba a confiar en ella a convertirla en parte de mi familia igual que Ale, no, no es justo, -joder- le digo a la nada, apuñalando el suelo de cemento con rabia.

Pero sé de sobra que toda esta furia que siento no es por haberle fallado una vez más a mi amiga, no, es porque le fallé a ella.

Nunca debí soltarla, tendría que haberme ido con ella, mi luz, mi u-gi-tsi-ha, mi Cassidy.

Cabreado, y frustrado, lo único que quiero es sangre, ¿y si murió en ese edificio? ¿Y si por eso falló la señal? ¿Y si acabó destrozada de forma brutal como T-Dog?

Abro la puerta de la celda de contención dispuesto a matar todo lo que haya dentro pero me paralizo –Carol- sin dudarlo la cojo en brazos y la llevo hasta el pabellón C. –Aguanta, ya queda poco, te pondrás bien- sonrío como un desquiciado convencido de que esto significa algo, justo cuando había dado a Carol por perdida la encuentro.

No, no voy a perder la esperanza, voy a recuperar a mi mujer, así se interponga en mi camino una horda de caminantes, o el mismísimo demonio, me da igual, ahora que tenemos un sitio fijo, es hora de que empiece a buscarla.

Y la caza es la excusa perfecta.

-Eh- grito, todos se me quedan mirando con los ojos como platos y yo los imito al ver a Rick con su niña en brazos.

-Dios es Carol- se acerca Kate a mi corriendo -¿La han mordido?-

-No, creo que solo está deshidratada- le explico tranquilo.

-Déjala en la cama, yo cuidaré de ella- asegura feliz de verla viva.

-Gracias Kate-

-No las des- las dejo solas y me acerco hasta mi amigo.

-¿Cómo estás?- le pregunto.

-Mejor, estoy mejor. Gracias por cuidar de ella- sonríe meciendo a su pequeña. -¿A ti te ha pasado algo?- me pregunta suspicaz.

-He encontrado a Carol-

-Ya, pero no lo digo por eso, pareces no sé…-

-Dilo sin miedo Rick, lleno de energía, como si te hubiesen metido un cohete por el culo, tío prácticamente vibras de la emoción ¿te mola Carol y no me has dicho nada pillín?- me codea Ale y Rick se ríe de nosotros.

-No sé de qué habláis, estoy como siempre- niego haciéndome el loco

-Eso dices tú, pero yo te veo una luz distinta en los ojos- sigue picando mi cuñado, desde que llegamos a la prisión, se comporta más como era cuando le conocí.

-Insisto, ni idea de a lo que os referís-

-Venga ya, confiesa os habéis acostado después de encontrarla y la has dejado fundida a la pobre ¿es eso?- que insinúe eso me molesta.

-Yo no me he acostado con Carol, es una buena amiga nada más, no me interesa- niego incapaz de imaginarnos en ese sentido.

-Puede que tú la veas así, pero ella a ti no- pica Rick ahora.

-Sois un par de grandísimos idiotas- les suelto alejándome de ellos, si les dijese lo que pienso, haría daño a Rick, y Ale me miraría con pena, no quiero que sucedan ninguna de esas dos cosas, lo que necesito es ponerme en marcha y pronto.

…..

-Gin- la llamo al verla de lejos, parada ante las vayas -¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto inquieto porque no me responde, ella se limita a señalar al frente.

-Está viva- dice al fin, señalando a una mujer afroamericana con rastas, que lleva una cesta roja, llena hasta los topes de leche materna.

-Ve a por mi padre- le susurro, no quiero atraer la atención de los caminantes.

-No hay tiempo, se están dando cuenta, tenemos que ayudarla-

-Es peligroso, no la conocemos- niego inseguro.

-Carl, solo hazlo, ya pediremos perdón luego- dice mientras corre veloz como un guepardo hacia la verja para abrirla.

La mujer de la Katana se defiende, pero está herida, en cuanto Gin abre, yo comienzo a disparar.

-Vamos entra- la mujer la mira con desconfianza –entra o muere, pero sea lo que sea date prisa- suelta mosqueada mi amiga, eso parece hacerla reaccionar, ya que al fin pasa dentro, pero según lo hace, deja caer la cesta y se desmaya.

Tan rápido como ha abierto, Gin cierra la verja mientras yo la cubro.

-¿Qué creéis que hacéis?- nos pregunta mi padre enfadado, tirándose al suelo de rodillas, mientas revisa que la mujer no tenga ninguna mordedura.

-¿Está sana?- cuestiona Hershel.

-Eso parece, la única herida que tiene es de un disparo y tiene pinta de ser reciente, ¿Por qué has hecho eso?- me pregunta mi padre conteniéndose de gritarme.

-Él no ha sido Rick- dice Gin. –He sido yo-

-Diablos Ginebra, ¿Por qué si puede saberse?- pregunta enfadado Ale.

-Lleva la cesta de Glenn y Maggie- responde dejándonos a todos perplejos.

-Ale, llévala al comedor, no la quiero con nosotros, no hasta que nos diga que ha pasado y como nos ha encontrado-

Ale la coge en brazos sin mediar palabra y se la lleva.

-Iré con él, esa herida necesitará puntos- dice Hershel poniéndose en marcha.

-No volváis a hacer nada parecido estando solos ¿me habéis oído?-

-Si papa/Rick perdona- nos da la espalda y se va a paso rápido cargando con la cesta y la mochila de la mujer.

-¿Crees que están en apuros?- le pregunto a mi amiga.

-Puede- responde pensativa.

-¿Por qué has decidido ayudarla?-

-Bueno ella nos ha ayudado primero, está herida, no sabe qué clase de personas somos, aun así se ha arriesgado, nos ha buscado nos ha traído la leche para tu hermana, lo menos que podíamos hacer era dejarla pasar-

-Yo no estoy seguro de si lo habría hecho- admito dudoso.

-Claro que sí, vamos, a ver si conseguimos enterarnos de algo interesante- la sigo, sin dejar de darle vueltas a la cabeza, ¿de haber estado solo lo habría hecho? Puede que sí, pero quizá para cuando me hubiera atrevido, habría sido demasiado tarde.

Me alegra que Gin estuviera conmigo.

…

Me tienen atado a una silla, me han dejado solo en una habitación, el corazón me retumba en el pecho, han separado a Maggie de mi lado, le prometí a Hershel que cuidaría de ella, y ahora está en peligro por mi culpa.

De pronto la puerta se abre de un portazo y entra quien menos me habría podido imaginar, la boca se me reseca, esto no es para nada bueno.

-¿Merle?-

-Mira tú por donde, pero si es el chino, nunca creí que durarías tanto, ha debido de salirte pelo en las pelotas, enhorabuena encanto- me sonríe cínico, yo no puedo dejar de observar la cuchilla que lleva incorporada a su brazo.

-Me alegra ver que estás vivo- le digo intentando parecer amigable.

-Si claro- dice sentándose en la mesa ante mí –demonios, seguro que sí, voy a ser bueno contigo, y a fingir que me lo creo, entonces me devolverás ese amable gesto, y me dirás si mi hermanita sigue viva, dime ¿lo está?-

Niego fervientemente con la cabeza –no pienso decirte, una puta mierda sobre nada, no me fio de ti, intentaste matarnos en Atlanta-

-¿Qué yo que? Por favor, que exageración de los hechos, solo me volví un poco loco y tal vez disparé de más-

-Casi matas a T-Dog, no lo he olvidado- pienso mantenerme firme.

-Chico, con esa actitud solo estás complicando las cosas para ti, y para tu preciosa amiguita-

-No hables de ella- me remuevo furioso deseando soltarme.

-Uuuu así que te la tiras, eso está muy pero que muy bien, cada vez me sorprendes más, cuéntame ahora que estamos en confianza ¿es el primer chochito en el has que metido a tu amiguito? El primero siempre es especial he de reconocerlo, sería una verdadera lástima que le pasase algo solo porque tú eres un estúpido ¿no te parece? Aunque es la opinión de un jodido loco, ¿Qué sabré yo?- exclama riéndose mientras se pone en pie.

-Ni se te ocurra tocarla- le grito.

-Oh descuida, no lo haré, ni siquiera la veré, yo estoy aquí, única y exclusivamente, para ocuparme de ti, chino- le miro con desprecio.

-¿Estás disfrutando con esto verdad?-

-No tanto como estoy a punto de hacerlo- asegura y yo intento mantener el tipo, no pienso dejar que vea a través de mí. –Es tu última oportunidad, ¿de dónde habéis salido? ¿Dónde está mi hermano?-

-Eres duro de oído, te lo repetiré, no voy a contarte una mierda, si de verdad eres de fiar, suéltanos, déjanos ir-

-No chaval, este juego, no se juega así- dice echando su puño hacia atrás, golpeando mi cara con fuerza.

…

Despierto y lo primero que veo es a un señor mayor cosiéndome la herida y a dos niños, el chico lleva un sombrero de sheriff que le queda grande, me apunta con una pistola a la cabeza, su mirada es de desconfianza, la otra es una niña, está sentada es una mesa al lado de la cesta con la leche materna, mi mochila está a sus pies, ella me mira con curiosidad mientras lanza un cuchillo al aire y lo atrapa por el mango de nuevo cuando cae.

-Hola- saluda sonriente.

-¿Por qué le hablas?- la riñe el chico. Ella pone los ojos en blanco y le saca la lengua.

-Se llama educación sheriff memo-

-Que no me llames así-

-Niños, molestáis a nuestra invitada- dice el viejo amable.

-¿Quiénes sois?- pregunto finalmente.

-Nadie en particular, solo los que te hemos salvado la vida- dice la niña –por cierto, eso que haces con la Katana, mola un montón ¿me enseñarías a usarla?-

-No va a quedarse- dice un hombre apuesto entrando en la habitación, reclamando cada rincón con su presencia. –No, hasta que responda algunas preguntas antes al menos.-

-¿Y por qué las respondería?- pregunto desafiante.

-Porque te hemos ayudado- dice la niña –no solo abriéndote la puerta, Hershel te ha cosido la herida, hemos demostrado tener buena fe, ahora te toca a ti-

-Gin esto es una conversación de mayores, tú y Carl marchaos- la regaña el tipo apuesto que parece estar al mando aquí.

-¿Por qué yo? Si no he hecho nada- se queja el pequeño, eso casi consigue hacerme sonreír, a pesar de parecer tan duro, solo es un niño al fin y al cabo, como otro cualquiera.

-¿Qué queréis saber?- cedo.

-La cesta que llevabas, ¿de dónde la sacaste?-

-Una pareja la estaba llenando con cosas, cuando apareció uno de los hombres del Gobernador, y se los llevó, pero antes de que apareciera, hablaron sobre que estaban en una prisión, dijeron que no estaba lejos, decidí arriesgarme-

-¿Quién es el Gobernador?- dice el hombre apuesto ladeando la cabeza y acercándose a mí.

-Es el líder de un sitio llamado Woodbury, es un loco, mató a unos militares para conseguir sus armas, aunque a la gente de allí les contó que habían sido sorprendidos por mordedores. Va de tipo encantador pero a saber todo lo que esconde… me ofreció un puesto de soldado, que obviamente rechacé, no quise formar parte de nada de eso, me largué de allí en cuanto pude y él mandó a algunos de sus hombres para que me matarán, pero fallaron,- digo sonriendo agresiva –por desgracia, uno se me escapó-

-¿Él que cogió a Glenn y a Maggie?- me pregunta a lo que yo siento con la cabeza.

-Lo siento mucho, si están allí, no les pasarán cosas buenas- aseguro con lastima.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunta el hombre mayor.

-Mientras estuve allí hice una amiga, era una buena persona, ella tampoco se fiaba, me ayudó, dándome esa mochila,- señalo en dirección a la niña –pero un hombre fue a buscarla, diciendo que el Gobernador quería verla, a estas alturas, dudo que siga viva- respondo lamentándome.

En ese momento entra otro hombre, más alto que el primero y más fornido, mira a su alrededor antes de entrar, igual a como lo haría un animal salvaje.

Al ver la ballesta que lleva al hombro, no puedo evitar recordar a Cassidy.

-¿Por qué vas a fiarte de ella? Podría ser una trampa, para que abandonemos la prisión y que la tomen ellos, sean quienes sean- comenta con desconfianza.

-Por eso, va a venir con nosotros- le dice para calmarle.

-No voy a hacer eso- me niego tajante, bastante me ha costado salir como para volver.

-Sí, claro que lo harás, no tienes que entrar, pero nos vas a guiar hasta ese pueblo ¿Cuántos son?-

-¿Te ha hecho una pregunta?- dice el de la ballesta perdiendo los nervios y apuntándome.

-No sois suficientes, ellos cuentan con al menos setenta y cinco personas-

-Siendo tantos, no todos sabrán pelear- dice el tipo duro bajando la ballesta.

-No, pero los centinelas que tienen en las barricadas no son malos del todo, aún tienen que mejorar, son aspirantes a soldados, la mayoría de gatillo fácil, pero no todos son así-

-¿Lo ves?- me dice el líder –te necesitamos ¿sabes entrar?-

-La mujer de la que os he hablado, me dijo cuáles eran los puestos menos vigilados-

-¿Para qué hizo eso?- pregunta el arquero.

-Para que pudiera salir sin que nadie se diese cuenta, pero al final tuve que cambiar el plan-

-No hay mal que por bien no venga. Ahora nosotros lo usaremos para entrar- dice el líder satisfecho.

-Si hago esto por vosotros, ¿podría quedarme si quisiera?- pregunto poniendo cara de póker.

-Si nos echas una mano, sí- afirma conforme.

-¿Y si quien me ayudó siguiese viva? ¿También podría formar parte de este sitio?- yo me las apaño bien sola, pero ella necesitará recuperar fuerzas, antes de salir en busca de su hombre. Yo la ayudaré en todo lo que pueda, se lo debo.

Ambos se miran serios sin responderme.

-Vamos chicos, no es tan jodidamente complicado, decidle que sí y punto, si todo lo que ha contado es cierto, es de fiar, por lo tanto su amiga/amante/mascota también lo será- dice un tipo guapo con la camisa abierta y sin mangas.

-¿Y si nos traiciona poni tarado?- le pregunta el arquero desconfiado.

-Pues la matas angelito y ya está, chicos- apoya su mano en el hombro del doctor. –Es de su hija de quien hablamos, y de Glenn, joder, aunque sea una trampa tenemos que ir, tenemos que intentar recuperarlos, él te salvó el culo en Atlanta Rick, y si fuese al revés, ellos no dudarían ni un segundo en ir a por vosotros dos- dice señalándoles serio. –En cuanto a ti Lady samurái, te pido que olvides sus malos modales- dice dibujando una pícara sonrisa en su cara.

-Será difícil-

-Podrás hacerlo, nuestro Papa Noel personal se llama Hershel, la pequeña que cualquier día se sacará un ojo jugando con sus cuchillos es Gin, el mini sheriff es Carl hijo de Rick, el gran sheriff aquí presente, se nota que lo es por la pose- me susurra lo último al oído guiñándome un ojo –y el sexy tipo de la ballesta es…-

-Dixon-

-Si bueno, así se apellida, la gente nueva le pone nervioso, se le pasará cuando te coja confianza, yo soy el payaso casi oficial me llamo Ale, no soy muy bueno en las distancias cortas, pero usando un rifle no fallo, dado que cubriré la retirada, harías bien en recordarlo- dice dejando de ser el tipo animado.

-¿Es una amenaza?- pregunto seria.

-Esta gente es mi familia, si les pasa algo malo por tu culpa, no tendrás mucho tiempo para lamentar tu decisión-

-¿Y si soy de fiar?-

-Entonces yo lamentaré haberte soltado este discursito para nada-

-Pues lo harás- le digo entrecerrando los ojos.

-Llámame loco, pero lo sé- dice alejándose de mí.

-Se cree una especie de detector de mentiras humano- me explica Rick poniendo los ojos en blanco. –Quédate aquí, hablaré con el resto del grupo, niños fuera-

-¿Por qué?- se quejan a la vez.

-Si queréis que empiece a daros clases de rastreo largo los dos de aquí- dice el de la ballesta y los dos salen escopetados.

Me quedo sola con Hershel –siento lo de tu hija, es una chica guapa-

-Y valiente, eso es lo que me preocupa- me confiesa el hombre apoyándose en sus muletas

-¿Por qué?- pregunto sin entender.

-Porque si esa gente es como tú dices, cuanto más se resista, más daño le harán- se lamenta dispuesto a dejarme sola –no creo que tarden mucho en tomar una decisión, espera y descansa-

-¿Dónde está mi Katana?- pregunto tratando de ocultar mi inseguridad, estoy tan acostumbrada a llevarla conmigo, que sin ella me siento desnuda.

-En la celda de Rick, te la devolverá cuando vayáis a Woodbury- responde el amable señor encerrándome en el comedor de la prisión, de repente me doy cuenta de que sola, es la última forma en que quiero estar.

Andrea tenía razón, no soporto estar parada, porque entonces me alcanzan mis recuerdos y son demasiado dolorosos, no soy tan fuerte como para soportarlos, no sé si algún día lo seré.

…

Estoy mareado, ¿Cuántos puñetazos me ha dado éste cabrón ya?

-Eh princesa, no te desmayes, aún es pronto para eso-

-Jódete-

-Pero que boca tan sucia tienes, dime ¿con ella besas a tu chica? ¿O es que le gusta que le digas guarradas? Es eso, ¿a qué si?-

-Cierra la boca-

-Lo haré, en cuanto me digas lo que quiero escuchar-

-No voy a traicionar a mi familia-

-Lo harás, vamos, coopera un poco, por el bien de la chica, si es que de verdad la quieres, porque te aseguro, y a pesar de cómo suena, no es una amenaza, que nada de lo que yo pueda llegar a hacerte, te causará tanto dolor, como lo que él Gobernador le hará a ella.-

-Ni se os ocurra tocarla Merle-

-Yo no lo haré-

-Pues impídelo-

-Dime si me hermano está vivo joder- exige furioso dándome otro puñetazo. Coloca su cuchillo en mi cuello, -dímelo, me lo debes, me dejasteis tirado en esa puta azotea, sin la decencia de meterme un tiro en la cabeza antes-

-Regresamos a buscarte, pero ya no estabas- digo luchando por mantenerme firme, la cabeza me pesa, y lo único que quiero hacer es agacharla, pero eso sería como humillarme ante él.

-Qué bonito, todo un detalle sin duda, uno inútil, pero un detalle al fin y al cabo. Tienes dos opciones, o decirme por las buenas si mi hermano sigue con vida, o contarme por las malas donde está vuestro campamento, tú eliges-

-Que te jodan Merle, pero que te jodan mucho-

-Oh, yo sí que te voy a joder a ti- asegura y a continuación me da un cabezazo directo a la nariz que me hace ver las estrellas, no sé cuánto más podré aguantar.

…..

-Oye Dixon- digo acercándome al tipo de la ballesta.

-¿Qué?-

-Este sitio ¿estaba limpio?- pregunto incrédula de que fuese el caso, pero más raro me parece que un grupo tan pequeño haya podido despejarlo.

-No, que va, nosotros lo hicimos ¿por qué te importa?- me dice sin fiarse.

-Porque si tan pocos, habéis conseguido tanto, puede que lo de esta noche salga bien- comento mirándole con un recién descubierto respeto.

-Siempre que lo que nos hayas dicho sea cierto-

-Lo es, confiar no es algo que haga a menudo te lo aseguro, pero me fiaba de quien me contó la manera de salir, para entrar será lo mismo-

-Si crees que la han matado ¿Por qué pediste un sitio para ella en la prisión?- pregunta confuso.

-No lo sé, quizá porque me gustaría equivocarme, si lo estuviera, podría darle las gracias, además era del tipo escurridizo así que…- me encojo de hombros, creo que Cassidy ha llegado a significar tanto para mí, porque fue capaz de apoyarme cuando Andrea no lo hizo, y mientras la segunda me abandonó, la otra me ayudó.

-No le des demasiadas vueltas, ésta noche lo averiguarás, si está bien podréis venir con nosotros y si no, podrás vengarla- veo comprensión en sus ojos.

-Tú, ¿estás buscando a alguien?- se queda rígido por un segundo antes de mirarme. Los dos somos intuitivos y letales.

-Sí- es todo lo que dice, mientras me estudia.

-Espero que le encuentres- asiente, sin añadir más.

-Angelito, tu amorcito te llama- grita Ale con voz estridente.

-No es mi amorcito, poni tarado- se queja el tipo duro marchándose.

-¿Está casado?- pregunto extrañada.

-¿Te interesa?- me cuestiona a su vez curioso

-No, es solo que no parece de los que se comprometen y forman una familia, es más del estilo lobo solitario ¿no?-

Ale silba impresionado –vaya sí que le has cogido la medida pronto, pero te equivocas-

-¿En qué?-

-Es complicado, él ama a alguien que murió al principio de todo esto, pero no es capaz de aceptarlo, eso es compromiso, aunque en lo de que por lo general esté más cómodo solo que con gente has acertado-

-No entiendo entonces a qué viene decirle lo de que su amorcito le llama-

-Oh bueno, eso,- se rasca la cara -si te quedas el tiempo suficiente ya lo pillarás, por cierto querida, tú vendrás en el coche conmigo-

-No te fías de mi eh- digo conteniendo una sonrisa.

-A lo mejor es que me gustaría averiguar si eres capaz de manejarme igual de bien que manejas tu Katana- dice sonriendo seductor.

-Ale- pero en seguido esa sonrisa se endulza, suavizando sus rasgos haciéndole parecer más joven, cuando una mujer impactante y llena de tatuajes se acerca a nosotros. –Tienes que hablar con Ginny-

-¿Qué le pasa ahora a mi pequeña lanza cuchillos?-

-Qué quiere irse contigo. Yo ya la he dicho que no puede, pero no entra en razón, es igual de cabezota que mi hermana dios la tenga en su gloria, así que te toca hablar con ella-

-Lo haré ahora mismo- asegura relajado.

-Soy Kate,- dice presentándose, -tu eres la samurái por lo que veo ¿este ya estaba ligando contigo?- no sé qué responder a eso.

-No puedo evitarlo- dice rascándose la nuca, -cuando conozco a una mujer fuerte y segura de sí misma, me sale solo el casanova que llevo dentro-

-Pues que solo salga el casanova, porque como saques a tu amiguito de tus pantalones, vas a saber quién soy yo-

-¿Me darás unos azotes cuando vuelva por haber sido malo?- le pregunta acercándose a ella a paso lento, madre mía ¿la temperatura está subiendo sola de repente o soy yo?

-Ni lo dudes- dice cacheteándole la cara de forma juguetona –ni lo dudes-

-Como me pones- prácticamente ronronea esas palabras.

-Lo sé, habla con Ginny-

-¿No me vas a dar un beso?-

-Cuando vuelvas, antes de los azotes, hasta entonces te aguantas- dice Kate dando media vuelta, asegurándose de contonear las caderas mientras se aleja.

-¿Vosotros siempre sois así?- le pregunto abanicándome con disimulo.

-A veces, no te muevas de aquí, Gin te estoy viendo sal de ese maletero- regaña a la niña.

Esto es de locos, estos no son supervivientes y punto, ellos, son una familia, con todas las de la ley. Añoro ese sentimiento.

…..

Me acerco a Carol algo preocupado.

-Hey, ¿estás bien?-

-Si- dice sosteniendo a la pequeña en brazos, -¿es preciosa verdad?-

-Mucho- afirmo, acariciándole la mejilla tan suavemente como puedo.

-Oye Daryl, mientras estuve en esa celda, pensé en nosotros- frunzo el ceño al no entender eso – en lo que siento por ti-

-Carol, ya te dije que no me interesa tener una relación contigo- digo retrocediendo un paso.

-Sí, ya sé que sigues enamorado de tu fantástica chica, pero aunque siga viva, no sabes dónde está, ni si volverás a verla. Sin embargo, yo estoy aquí, sé que te importo, no puedes negarlo, por eso, me gustaría que nos dieses una oportunidad para ser felices juntos ¿Qué me dices?- cierro y abro mis puños, nervioso y molesto a partes iguales.

-Tienes razón en parte, y te equivocas en otra, es cierto que me importas, eres una gran amiga, cuando creí que te había perdido, me di cuenta del apoyo que eres para mí. Pero no hay un nosotros, no hay oportunidad alguna que valga, no te veo como mujer en ese sentido, además, ella está viva, es algo de lo que estoy convencido, igual que lo estoy, de que nos encontraremos-

-Daryl- me suplica –por favor, no se trata de que me hagas un favor, o de un calentón del momento, te estoy proponiendo algo real, algo que tenga significado para los dos. Tú me estás hablando de un sueño-

-No es un sueño- niego cabreado.

-Tienes que aceptar que está muerta, si no es por mí, al menos por ti, tienes que superarlo- dice como si estuviese a punto de llorar, pero reconozco la ira en sus ojos, la he ofendido al rechazarla.

-Escúchame bien,- digo acercándome a su oído, acariciando la cabeza de la bebe con ternura para obligarme a mantener la calma y ser razonable –nunca, jamás, por larga o corta que sea tu vida, vuelvas a decir que ella ha muerto, porque no lo creeré, no lo haré, si no la veo con mis propios ojos, y toco su cuerpo sin pulso con mis propias manos- me separo de ella despacio, dejando claro mi punto. –No la conoces Carol, no la subestimes, ni desprecies lo que me hace sentir, no si quieres que sigamos siendo amigos- digo dándole la espalda, es hora de ponernos en marcha y traer a la parejita de vuelta a casa.

 **Hola melodías escocesas, pues nada ha sido una semana intensa, mi mami se cayó el jueves 19 de abril de una escalera, por suerte no se hizo nada. Y ayer lunes operaron a una amiga para una reducción de estómago ¿qué más puede pasar antes de que acabe el mes? Casi me da miedo saberlo jajaj**

 **Volviendo al capítulo Gin y Carl me parecen adorables, me encanta escribir sobre ellos ¿se nota?**

 **Como siempre espero que os haya gustado y os mando besototes.**


	10. Ella no me importa, tú si

**Capítulo 9**

 **Ella no me importa, tú sí**

Vale, ya sé que la curiosidad mató al gato, pero me pregunto qué narices estará haciendo Merle, lleva casi todo el día metido en el edificio del fondo.

-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí guapa?- escucho que me pregunta Martínez. Sin pensarlo siquiera me agacho, doy una vuelta con la pierna extendida para golpear las suyas y él cae al suelo, en cuanto le tengo donde quiero, le hago una llave, aguantando el dolor de mis costillas. –Calma tigresa, esto me gusta, pero lo disfrutaría más sin ropa-

-Deja de decir gilipolleces- siseo asustada, tengo que matarle, lo sé, pero me cuesta, Martínez ha sido amable conmigo, no puedo quitarle la vida a sangre fría. –Joder- maldigo mi debilidad.

-Hey, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- pregunta poniéndose serio al verme mal.

-No finjas que no lo sabes- le digo cabreada.

-¿Saber el qué?- noto como se tensa bajo mi cuerpo.

-Que el Gobernador me quiere fuera de la ecuación-

-¿Qué?- pregunta negando con la cabeza –no, tú no ¿por qué?-

-No lo sé, quizás porque es un maldito psicópata, o porque sabe que mientras esté viva no puede contar con la lealtad de Merle al cien por cien- me callo y le estudio –tú, de verdad no lo sabías-

-No, no le ha dicho nada a nadie, sabe que se lo diríamos a Merle, si lo que dices es cierto tienes que salir de aquí- me apremia.

-Si pretendes que me crea que vas a ayudarme, vas listo ¿por qué confiaría en ti?- no me debe nada, no soy nada para él, ¿por qué arriesgarse entonces?

-Podría haber intentado soltarme de la llave y sigo quieto ¿no?- tiene razón, me levanto despacio asegurándome de que mi machete queda entre los dos.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- le pregunto tiritando levemente, ahora que está libre puede intentar matarme, capturarme o traicionarme.

-Voy a sacarte de aquí- asegura.

-No me iré sin Merle- niego.

-Olvida a ese Dixon, cada segundo que pasas aquí te juegas el cuello, si supieras como es de verdad no lo harías-

-¿Lo dices por lo que les hicisteis a los soldados?- cuestiono fría.

-¿Sabes eso?- parece realmente sorprendido.

-Martínez colega, no te imaginas la de cosas que sé, ese capullo violento es todo lo que me queda y me lo llevaré conmigo aunque sea a rastras- no pienso renunciar, no ahora.

-Debías de querer mucho a su hermano- dice pensativo.

-Le sigo queriendo, por eso cuido de Merle-

Cierra los ojos con fuerza, respira hondo y luego los abre, mirándome de una forma que no entiendo del todo –tercer pasillo a la izquierda, quinta puerta a la derecha, no te equivoques porque en la cuarta está el Gobernador con una chica-

-¿Qué hace con ella?- pregunto disgustada por la posible respuesta.

-Interrogarla supongo-

-¿Supones? Serás capullo,- le insulto, asegurándome de que no es arriesgado para mí correr hasta el edificio de enfrente.

-Ella no me importa,- dice reteniéndome por el hombro -tú sí,- confiesa clavando sus ojos en los míos, -trata de huir por la salida este, la estaré cubriendo esta noche- dice entregándome su pistola, intento devolvérsela porque detesto las armas de fuego, me ponen nerviosa, pero no me lo permite.

-Martínez- me quedo mirando cómo se marcha, mientras sus palabras se repiten en bucle en mi cabeza, " **Ella no me importa, tú** **sí,** " ¿acaso él…? no, no es posible, sería absurdo.

Como sea, ahora no puedo centrarme en él, ocultándome tras unos coches y corriendo el último tramo, consigo llegar hasta el edificio, sin ser vista, en poco minutos se hará de noche, lo que es perfecto, porque cuanta más oscuridad haya, peor visibilidad tendrán los tiradores, y por lo tanto, más difícil será que nos den un balazo.

Camino despacio por el pasillo, hasta que escucho la pausada voz de el Gobernador, maldito cerdo.

-Desnúdate- le dice a la chica que han capturado.

-No,- responde firme.

-O te desnudas, o te traigo la mano de tu novio para que te ayude, y si sigues negándote, después te traeré la otra-

Me paralizo en la puerta al escuchar eso, debería seguir adelante, sacar a Merle de aquí y punto, pero… no puedo, no puedo no hacer nada. No soy como la hipócrita de mi madre.

Sin pararme a pensar dos veces lo que estoy a punto de hacer, o lo que llegue a significar, abro la puerta y veo al Gobernador detrás de la chica.

-Haga lo que tenga que hacer y que le jodan- le dice altiva, me gusta su espíritu.

-De eso ni hablar, no va a hacerte una mierda- digo apuntándole a la cabeza.

-Connors- gruñe él al verme.

-¿Me echabas de menos? Yo a ti no, aléjate de ella- le ordeno con voz firme.

-O si no ¿Qué?- sin dudar le quito el seguro a la pistola, él da un paso atrás. -¿Cómo te llamas?- la chica no responde solo me mira cubriendo como puede su desnudez –eh, ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Ma… Maggie-

-Encantada, yo soy Cassidy- creo que está en shock –Maggie, coge mi machete lo llevo en el cinturón, corta tu camiseta en dos y úsalas para atar a ese cabrón a la silla ¿vale?- eso parece activarla.

Rápidamente lo hace, no dejo de apuntar a ese enfermo, de hecho ni parpadeo, en cuanto termina de atarle, comienza a vestirse de nuevo.

-No saldréis vivas de aquí- nos amenaza.

-Esa es tu opinión- digo noqueándole –cabrón de mierda.-

-¿Por qué haces esto?- me pregunta la chica apuntándome con la pistola del Gobernador.

Soy imbécil, ¿Quién me manda ayudar a una completa desconocida?

-Yo me largo de aquí, puedes venir conmigo o apañártelas por tu cuenta, lo que prefieras, es cosa tuya- digo saliendo de la habitación, rezando para que no me dispare por la espalda.

-¿Por qué me has echado una mano?- me pregunta siguiéndome.

-Lo cierto es que vengo a llevarme al imbécil de mi cuñado, escuche hablar al Gobernador y decidí amárgale la existencia,- abro la puerta y veo a Merle bebiendo agua y a un chico asiático atado a una silla con la cara completamente ensangrentada.

-¿Cassidy?- sin mediar palabra me acerco hasta él y le arreo un puñetazo que me hace polvo los nudillos, que cabeza tan dura tiene este tío por dios.

-¿Qué cojones te crees que haces?- pregunto señalando al chaval.

-Estás bien- dice sorprendido sobándose el golpe, así que para que termine de creérselo le arreo una patada en la espinilla.

-Y cabreada contigo-

-A joder, mierda Cass te has pasado, y lo de que estés cabreada no es una novedad- por el rabillo del ojo, veo como Maggie desata al chico y ambos nos observan en silencio, inseguros de lo que deben hacer. –Espera ¿has soltado a la chica? El Gobernador te va a matar-

Al escucharle, pongo los ojos en blanco y me levanto la camiseta, tengo moratones por todo el torso y gran parte de la espalda.

-Sí, eso quiere, pero no por lo que estoy haciendo ahora, sino para que tú sigas siendo su jodido perro faldero-

-No, él me aseguró que nunca te tocaría mientras hiciese mi parte- escuchar eso me revuelve las entrañas.

-Cállate, ¿es que tú lo sabías? ¿Sabías que ese psicópata tenía a una niña mordedora encerrada en un armario? Porque desde luego lo que sí que sabías era lo de las cabezas en las peceras y no me dijiste nada cabronazo,- digo fuera de mí, apuntándole con la pistola de Martínez –te juro que si no fuera por Daryl te utilizaría para el tiro al blanco-

-Espera, ¿has dicho Daryl?- me pregunta el asiático -¿conoces a Daryl Dixon?-

 _ **-**_ Sí, estábamos juntos antes de esto- le contesto sin entender a qué viene esto o de que conoce a mi ángel.

Él comienza a señalarme con la mano y a abrir y cerrar la boca como un pez tratando de respirar fuera del agua.

Antes de que pueda preguntarle si quiere un autógrafo, escuchó ruidos en el pasillo, sacando solo la mano doy unos disparos de advertencia en dirección a las pisadas que se acercaban, después cierro la puerta, mierda ahora estamos atrapados, tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que lleguen los refuerzos.

-¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer maldita loca?- me grita Merle.

-Sacarlos de aquí, con o sin tu ayuda, es obvio- le digo fijándome por primera vez en que lleva mi ballesta en el muslo.

-Te mataran- niega comenzando a dar vueltas como una bestia enjaulada.

-Joder Merle, estamos en un puto apocalipsis por si no te habías dado cuenta. Si me enfermo y no tengo medicamentos puedo morir de un resfriado, así que deja de ser tan crio de una jodida vez- se queda quieto y me mira pendiente de cada palabra que digo –ahora quiero que me digas si vas echarle pelotas y vas a hacer lo correcto por una puta vez en la vida, o si de verdad estas dispuesto a intentar alcanzar tu recortada para volarme la cabeza- digo al ver como por un segundo su vista se desvía hacia el armario donde ha dejado su arma.

-¿Qué sentido tiene arriesgar la vida por unos desconocidos de mierda?- me pregunta con los ojos grandes como los de un niño.

-A lo mejor ninguno, pero seguro que más del que tiene salvarse uno mismo para terminar solo- afirmo dejando de apuntarle.

-Esto que quieres hacer, es una locura- asegura cogiendo su recortada. Entonces la puerta se abre sorprendiéndonos a todos, el sonido de un disparo nos paraliza, Merle ha matado al soldado que ha entrado -menos mal culo bonito, que nunca he estado cuerdo- dice sonriendo, dedicándome su sonrisa guarra.

-Ese es mi grandullón- digo contenta abrazándole.

-Sí, sí, no me hagas la pelota, toma tu juguete- dice entregándome mi ballesta y mi carcaj, ¿de dónde ha sacado lo último? ni idea, pero bienvenido sea.

-Excelente, toma- le digo al asiático entregándole la pistola de Martínez.

-No deberías deshacerte de eso- me riñe Merle.

-Él necesita un arma, por cierto, pídele perdón- exijo mirándole mal.

-¿Estás de coña?- pregunta ofendido.

-¿Tú has visto como le has dejado la cara? Pídele perdón- le digo tajante.

-Pero…-

-Que lo hagas- le ordeno abriendo la puerta, encabezando la marcha.

….

Merle bufa molesto, incapaz de creerse que le trate como un niño de cuatro años, poco más y le da un azote.

-Glenn perdona- Unas explosiones suenan fueran del edificio obligándoles a acelerar el paso. –Por cierto, ahora que os estoy ayudando dímelo ¿mi hermano sigue vivo?- le pregunta en susurros a Glenn, mirando a su cuñada de reojo.

-Sí, sigue vivo, oye ¿es ella? ¿Es ella de verdad?- pregunta incrédulo.

-O si chico, ya lo creo, ese reencuentro va a ser épico chino-

-Coreano- reclama.

-Lo que sea- dice sin darle importancia.

-No es lo mismo- se queja molesto.

-¿Realmente prefieres que te llame coreano? eres consciente de con que rima ¿verdad?-

-Vete a la mierda- le suelta indignado.

-Ya estamos en ella chino, y nos llega hasta las rodillas, ¿no lo hueles?-

…..

Dejamos los coches a medio Kilómetro y continuamos a pie –escuchad- el cabecilla es el único que se gira para mirarme –os lo aviso ya, no quiero que penséis que os dejo tirados, voy a entrar por mi cuenta para buscar a mi amiga, si para cuando encontréis a los vuestros no hemos llegado, no nos esperéis-

-Yo me quedaré, no vamos a dejarte atrás ¿estás de acuerdo Rick?- se ofrece Ale, él sheriff por su parte nos mira a los dos, evaluándonos, al fin asiente.

-Sí, pero tened cuidado- nos pide.

-Pues yo no, no quiero quitarte el ojo de encima- dice el arquero molesto.

-Vas a dejar de vigilarme en cuanto atravieses el muro, te recuerdo que yo me quedo fuera, relájate tío, no empieces a sobreprotegerme como hacia tu hermano, eso me ponía de los nervios- se queja Ale, pero el arquero deja escapar una media sonrisa, divertido por sus palabras.

-Ya hemos llegado, será mejor que dejemos unas pocas armas aquí, por precaución- aconseja el líder.

-¿Cómo vamos a registrar todo eso? Oye tú como te llames- me llama el preso.

-Se llama Michone- le dice paciente, mi al parecer supervisor.

-¿Y por qué sabes tú su nombre?- se molesta Dixon con Ale.

-Es maja cuando no la hablan con gruñidos, deberías probar, porque como sigas así al final solo vas a poder comunicarte con caminantes- le responde burlón.

-Qué te den-

-La verdad es que prefiero dar-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- le pregunto curiosa -¿es que acaso lo has probado? Lo de que te den digo.-

-Verás salí con una chica a la que le iba mucho el sado maso, como novios no duramos mucho pero como ama y sumiso hicimos un año, el caso es que ella tenía un pene de látex, se lo ponía con unos arneses, solo probó una vez, fue una sensación rara, más desagradable que erótica, para mí al menos, así que claro, grite la palabra de seguridad según lo metió, no le di ocasión de intentar seguir un poco más, aunque a lo mejor también fue porque estaba demasiado tenso, no sé-

-Ale en serio, nadie quiere escucharte hablar sobre tu vida sexual, cállate- le corta el arquero, una pena, porque era una buena historia. –Busca un sitio desde el que cubrir la retirada, y tú- me señala -¿alguna idea de por dónde empezar a buscar?-

-La parte más alejada quizá, hay unos edificios apartados en los que solo entraban los hombres del Gobernador, puede que allí-

-Bien, enséñanos como entrar- me pide Rick. –Oscar tú ve por tu cuenta, y lanza las bombas, cuando no te quede ninguna dirígete a los coches, en marcha- dice el líder siguiéndome, no sé porque, pero me siento segura con él cubriéndome las espaldas.

…

Soy la primera en salir, hay humo en varias zonas ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

Como una sombra de muerte veo pasar a Michone, imposible, ella se había ido.

-Merle, llévalos al puesto del este, allí es donde está Martínez, él nos echará una mano.- Antes de que pueda impedírmelo me escabullo, tengo que averiguar qué es lo que ocurre, puede que este pueblo esté dirigido por un psicópata, pero las personas que viven en el son inocentes.

Quizá pueda ayudar.

-Cassidy, vuelve aquí- escucho los gritos de mi cuñado, -puta mierda, Cass- pero no me detengo, sé que él cumplirá su parte, les pondrá a salvo, me lo debe por haberme mentido.

….

En cuanto escucho las primeras explosiones todo en lo que soy capaz de pensar es en mi pequeña, en Penny, debe de estar muy asustada.

En cuanto consigo calmar a la gente y les convenzo para que vuelvan a sus hogares, doy órdenes tajantes de que disparen a matar a cualquier desconocido.

-Philip ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?- pregunta Andrea solícita.

-Trata de averiguar por donde han entrado, seguramente intenten salir por el mismo sitio- le aconsejo.

-Dalo por hecho- asegura, dándome un beso de despedida de su boca, dulce como una fruta madura.

-Ten cuidado- le pido descubriendo maravillado en ese instante, que me importa lo que pueda sucederle.

-Lo tendré-

Después de esa despedida no pierdo más tiempo y voy directo a mi casa, entro como un poseído solo para descubrir que la puerta de mi estudio está abierta de par en par.

-No, ¿Penny?- la llamo entrando en el cuarto, pero no escucho sus habituales gruñidos, sin perder tiempo abro la puerta la puerta del armario, está tumbada en el suelo, tranquila, sin moverse, casi como si estuviese dormida, salvo por la herida que tiene en la frente, ha sido esa puta rubia, lo sé, voy a matarla, lentamente, la crucificaré y dejaré que los mordedores le arranquen la carne de los huesos por esto.

-Gobernador- escucho una voz de mujer a mis espaldas, pero ya me importa poco que alguien descubra mi oscuro secreto. – ¿Dónde está Cassidy? he vuelto por ella-

-Esa zorra aun no lo sabe, pero está muerta, le ha quitado la vida a mi hija- rujo como un animal herido.

-Ella nunca haría eso- niega.

-¿De verdad Michone?- le muestro el cuerpo inerte de Penny -¿Qué es esto si no un asesinato?-

-Es una mordedora, si fue ella, hizo lo que tenía que hacer, lo que usted debería haber hecho- me grita.

-Y una mierda, esto es una enfermedad, y toda enfermedad tiene su cura-

-Está loco- me insulta, como si las palabras pudiesen hacerme daño, he perdida a la luz de mi vida, nada puede dolerme más que eso.

-Puede- me levanto dejando a mi niña a salvo -¿has venido a que termine con tu sufrimiento?- le pregunto deseando descargar en el algo vivo la rabia que siento.

-No, he sido yo quien ha venido para acabar contigo- asegura.

-Eso tendremos que verlo- me lanzo sobre ella con toda mi furia, golpeándole la cara, chocamos contra mi sillón y terminamos rodando por el suelo dolorosamente.

Me pongo sobre ella, tratando de asfixiarla, pero alcanzando su Katana me golpea en la frente, y salgo despedido hacia atrás. Momento que ella aprovecha para ponerse de pie y así asestarme una patada en el plexo solar.

No puedo detenerme ni aun con ella tras de mí, asfixiándome, me pongo de pie de nuevo, estampándola contra la pared, le doy un par de puñetazos en las costillas y la lanzo directa de cabeza a una de las peceras.

Pero ella consigue tirarlas, caemos al suelo de nuevo, con las cabezas de esos seres rodeándonos, sin dudar comienzo a ahogarla de nuevo y justo cuando la tengo a mi merced, la muy puta me clava un cristal en el ojo, provocándome un dolor físico como hasta entonces jamás había sentido.

...

Escucho los gritos del Gobernador y entro siguiendo a Andrea, me sorprendo al ver a Michone Katana en mano dispuesta a degollarlo ¿ que hace aquí? Debería seguir atado en las celdas, a no ser…

Las pisadas que escuchamos en el pasillo claro, seguramente sus hombres le desataron, malditos cabrones lameculos.

-Detente- le ordena la rubia, ¿no tiene ojos en la cara? ¿No ve las cabezas de mordedores?

-Si vas a matarme hazlo Andrea, no voy a suplicarte por mi vida, creí que podía confiar en ti, no sé cómo he podido ser tan ciega y no ver la clase de persona que eres en realidad-

-Tú has traído a esa gente, la que está provocando las explosiones, sabiendo que aquí hay niños, y ahora le has hecho eso a Philip solo porque estás celosa de que le haya preferido a él antes que a ti- madre mía esa tía necesita un psicólogo, que manera de distorsionar la realidad. –No puedo perdonarte-

Sin esperar más, golpeo a Andrea con fuerza en la cabeza utilizando mi ballesta dejándola inconsciente. –Larguémonos, las explicaciones será mejor que nos las demos después, ahí fuera ahí montada una de mil demonios- le digo agarrando de la muñeca a Michone sacándola de allí, sé que quiere acabar con ese capullo, pero poner nuestro pellejo a salvo es ahora más importante.

-Me alegro de ver que estás viva- me dice feliz.

-¿Por qué siempre utilizáis todos ese tono de sorpresa? Como me cabrea- digo agachándome a tiempo para esquivar una bala.

-Va a ser complicado salir de esta- comenta inquieta.

-Ya, pero lo conseguiremos- digo convencida.

-Eres muy optimista-

-Nunca subestimes el poder del pensamiento positivo Lady samurái-

-¿Cómo me has llamado?- dice cogiéndome del brazo.

-Lady samurái, pero si no te gusta, no lo repito tranquila, ¿pasa algo?- me mira raro durante más tiempo del que me haría sentir cómoda, que alguien me observe fijamente sin parpadear.

-No es nada, solo una corazonada-

-¿De qué hablas?- pero no tenemos tiempo de seguir charlando, nos toca salir por patas al escuchar al Gobernador pedir refuerzos para que nos conviertan en pinchos morunos, vaya tío más poco simpático, y luego se extraña de que no quiera votarle.

…

-Ya habéis oído a mi cuñada, moved el culo- el corazón le late acelerado ¿A dónde puede haber ido? ¿Y para qué?

-¿Esto es una guerra?- pregunta Glenn.

-Por lo menos eso parece, alguien ha tenido que colarse-

-Son los nuestros, seguro- afirma la chica –Glenn dame tu pistola, en tu estado apenas puedes tenerte en pie, mucho menos disparar-

-Joder, tu bomboncito tiene razón, acaban de entrar en ese edificio mi hermano y el sheriff, eh guapa, ¿crees que podrás cargar con él hasta allí si os cubro?-

-Ni se te ocurra dispararnos a traición- me amenaza apuntándome a la cabeza con las dos pistolas para intimidarme más.

-Una tía concisa, me gusta, tienes mi palabra, eso aun significa algo, moveos-

-Pero- Glenn me sostiene por el brazo –si tu hermano está allí, ¿Por qué te largas?-

-Pues a buscar a Cassidy, por si no la encuentro, ni una jodida palabra a Daryl sobre ella, ahora largo- les dice mientras dispara a los hombres del Gobernador que no se esperaban ser abatidos por fuego amigo, idiotas, ahora a buscar a la chica de su hermano, otra vez.

´….

-Rick ábrenos somos nosotros- oímos la voz de Maggie.

Al segundo les dejamos pasar, ella lleva la camiseta de Glenn, y él tiene pinta de estar destrozado.

-¿Quién te ha hecho esto?- le pregunto ayudándole a sentarse.

Él se ríe como un auténtico loco –no te lo vas a creer- dice.

-¿Maggie?- le pregunta Rick mirando alternativamente a uno y otro.

-Ha sido tu hermano Daryl, él le ha hecho eso y después nos ha ayudado a escapar- responde desviando la mirada.

-¿Dónde está? ¿Maggie donde está Merle?- si es cierto, necesito respuestas.

-Ni idea, él dijo que tenía que hacer algo, se cargó a los que nos impedían llegar hasta vosotros y se fue por esa calle, es todo lo que sé- dice abrazándose a sí misma.

-No lo hagas, no nos dejes tirados- me pide Rick sujetándome –mira como ha dejado a Glenn, podría ser todo una trampa-

-Es mi hermano, no voy a abandonarle, marchaos, ya llegaremos a la prisión, no os preocupéis por nosotros- digo tratando de restar importancia al hecho de que les estoy abandonando a su suerte en el peor momento, por un capullo inestable (y eso en el mejor de los casos) cuando más me necesitan.

-Ni hablar, os esperaremos donde hemos dejado los coches, al menos hasta que amanezca ¿de acuerdo?-

-Gracias, sácalos de aquí Rick- y sin decir más salgo en busca de mi hermano, pero, no es a él a quien encuentro cuando doblo en la siguiente esquina.

 **Hola a todas, me siento como si me hubiesen dado una paliza, por fin ha salido la sentencia a los salvajes de "La manada" nueve años de prisión por violar a una mujer que al verse rodeada por cinco hombres se quedó paralizada por el miedo, una mujer que durante semanas a finales del 2017 volvió a ser violada, pero está vez por toda la sociedad gracias a los medios de comunicación.**

 **Una mujer condenada por no querer ser una víctima y estar dispuesta a continuar con su vida de forma normal, una mujer a la que ilegalmente le pusieron sus violadores un detective privado, una mujer que ha sido juzgada por un juez que no debería ejercer como tal, debido a que según su criterio al no haberse resistido ante cinco animales, no ha habido violación. Es lo que tenemos las mujeres que somos unas exageradas y unas dramáticas de mierda, que de un granito de arena hacemos una montaña o ya que nos ponemos un desierto.**

 **¿Por qué tanta pasividad de la ley? Porque esos de cinco enfermos uno es un guardia civil y otro militar. Así que al parecer enfrentarte a un guardia civil tiene una condena de 62, pero si un guardia civil, viola "perdón, que al no resistirse es abuso sexual según el sinvergüenza del juez, no violación, a pesar de que haya habido penetración no consentida" son nueve años prisión, nueve de los que con suerte cumplirán cinco.**

 **¿Qué mensaje nos está mandando la justicia? ¿Qué los demás tienen más autoridad sobre nuestro cuerpo que nosotras? ¿Qué es mejor resistirse y ser asesinada por ello para demostrar que estamos en contra de ser violadas? Por supuesto que lo estamos, nadie, ni mujer, ni niño, ni niña, ni hombre quiere pasar por algo semejante. No sé, es que es frustrante joder, y muy triste.**


	11. Soy yo el que se aleja, pero eres tú

**Capítulo 10**

 **Soy yo el que se aleja, pero eres tú el que me abandona, otra vez**

-Traedlo- ordena una voz potente, quienes me han capturado me llevan hasta una enfermería. -Bueno, bueno, ¿a quién tenemos aquí?- pregunta un hombre en tono aparentemente jovial mientras le ponen una gasa sobre el ojo derecho.

-¿Dónde está mi hermano?- es todo lo que digo.

-¿Él chino es tu hermano?- pregunta con burla.

-No, y es coreano, no chino. Mi hermano es Merle, Merle Dixon, sé que está aquí-

-Detente Milton- dice apartando al médico de su camino para llegar hasta mí. -Vaya, vaya, vaya, así que tú eres el famoso Daryl- no me dejo impresionar por su actitud.

-¿Dónde está mi hermano?- insisto.

-Oh puedes creerme, teniendo en cuenta lo que va a pasarte, preferirías no saberlo.-

-Que te jodan- le digo intentando mantener la espalda tan recta como puedo aun estando arrodillado.

El hombre me sonríe con desprecio.

-Llevadlo con su querido hermano mayor, a ver si Merle se alegra tanto como él de verle- me ponen una bolsa de tela negra en la cabeza que no me deja ver absolutamente nada mientras me arrastran.

Noto que salimos del edificio, dejo de sentir el pavimento sobre mis pies, llegamos a una zona arenosa.

-Esperad aquí- ordena a quienes me llevan.

-¿Señor que va a hacer con Merle?-

-Nada, lo que le ocurra dependerá exclusivamente de él Martínez, sujeta a esta basura, voy a dar mi discurso-

-Sí señor-

Los murmullos de la gente crecen, al igual que la incertidumbre dentro de mí, al no saber lo que va a sucederme.

-Gente de Woodbury, esta noche estoy ante vosotros para admitir delante de todos que os he fallado, yo y los guardias estábamos tan preocupados, porque los muertos no entrasen, que jamás pensamos, que los vivos fuesen un peligro para una comunidad como la nuestra, esta noche ha sido el precio a pagar por nuestra negligencia-

-Me gustaría deciros que esto es el final, pero miradme bien, yo al igual que algunos, he pagado un alto precio por proteger nuestro hogar, y eso solo ha servido para hacerme terriblemente consciente de lo indefensos que estamos ante personas tan despiadadas como las que nos han atacado está noche, personas que son más bestias que humanos-

-Debemos ser fuertes, custodiar mejor nuestras murallas, como bien nos aconsejó nuestra amiga Cassie, tenía razón, debí escucharla, no quise creerla, ahora lo lamento, pero lo que ella no vio venir fue la traición del hombre en quien más confiaba, al igual que me pasó a mí, Merle Dixon- al escuchar el nombre de mi hermano me remuevo con fuerza queriendo liberarme.

-Sí, Woodbury, mi hombre más leal, nos ha traicionado, y a saber lo que ha hecho con su mujer- ¿mi hermano casado? Imposible.

-Pero nosotros no somos salvajes, no somos bestias, le daremos la oportunidad, si así lo desea de ser perdonado, de ser de nuevo uno más, y para eso está aquí Daryl Dixon- de nuevo nos ponemos en marcha, por fin me liberan las manos y de un tirón yo mismo me quito el saco de la cabeza, las luces de los focos me molestan en los ojos.

Mi hermano me mira incrédulo, y por primera vez en toda mi vida veo una pizca de miedo en sus ojos. Tengo tantas preguntas ¿Cómo llegó aquí? ¿Por qué no me espero? ¿Se arrancó la mano porque de verdad creía que no iría a buscarle? ¿Cuándo se ha casado? ¿De verdad le ha hecho daño a su mujer? ¿Por qué ha torturado a Glenn si luego le ha ayudado a escapar?

Pero no tenemos la ocasión.

-Tú hermano quería encontrarte, pues ya estás aquí- me susurra burlándose. –Pueblo de Woodbury, para recuperar nuestra confianza y demostrarnos su lealtad Merle deberá matar a su hermano, hermano que pertenece al grupo que nos ha atacado esta noche, si lo hace será perdonado, si no, los dos morirán aquí, y ahora-

-Muerte- comienza a gritar la gente.

-Matadlos a los dos-

-No merece tener una oportunidad-

-Es un bárbaro, no podemos confiar en él-

-Que mueran-

-Matad al hermano y que Merle mire-

-Matadlos-

-Que luchen-

-Muerte-

-No se merecen una muerte rápida, que alguien traiga a los mordedores-

-Si eso-

-Que se peleen-

-Que mueran-

El odio en la voz de la gente, sus caras desfiguradas por la rabia rodeándonos a mi hermano y a mí, hace que nos acerquemos más entre nosotros.

-Estamos jodidos hermanita, muy jodidos- me dice Merle mientras el líder de este sitio da vueltas a nuestro alrededor igual que un tiburón.

-Asesinos-

-Hay que acabar con ellos-

Cambio el peso de una pierna a otra y le miro sin saber que hacer –para demostrar que estamos por encima de los que nos han atacado, en caso de que Daryl gane, podrá irse sin recibir más daño, que él que le haya causado su propio hermano-

-Si eso-

-No, no es justo-

Lo gritos de la gente son incesantes.

-Hacer eso es un riesgo-

-Demostrémosles que somos mejores que ellos-

-Que alguien les meta un tiro en la cabeza y ya-

-Si esto es lo que queréis,- comienza a hablar mi hermano –si esto es lo que necesitáis para recuperar vuestra fe en mí, entonces, esto es lo que os daré, porque mi lealtad- me golpea con fuerza en el estómago con su muñón –es para con este pueblo- caigo al suelo de rodillas y él comienza a asestarme fuertes patadas en las costillas.

Intento rodar para el suelo para alejarme de él, no me creo que esto esté sucediendo, nunca hemos sido una familia modelo, pero joder, él no es de los que traicionan así.

No al menos a mí.

Sintiéndome herido en lo más hondo, al ver que se despista cuando le acercan un caminante a la espalda me levanto e intento cogerle por el pescuezo, pero de nuevo me tira.

Llevo mis manos hasta su cuello, más que para asfixiarle, para mantenerle alejado de mí.

-Aunque me mates, no te dejará vivir- le digo asqueado de lo que está dispuesto a hacerme.

-Lo sé mierda, no seas quejica, no te estoy dando tan fuerte, sígueme el rollo-

¿Qué? ¿Esto es un numerito? Pues podía golpear más suave el cabrón.

Sin que me lo espere, me ayuda a incorporarme y nos ponemos espalda con espalda para protegernos, estando así, comenzamos a luchar a mano desnuda contra los caminantes que nos echan encima, esto es de locos.

¿Y ese tío se atreve a llamarme salvaje a mí? Menudo psicópata.

…

-¿Qué es todo ese jaleo?- me pregunta la samurái al escuchar los gritos.

-Deben de haber pillado a alguno de los que venía contigo- comento sin molestarme a mirar en la dirección de la que vienen las voces.

-¿Hay manera de ayudarles?- cuestiona preocupada.

-Sí, pero me va a producir dolor de corazón- digo lamentándome.

Sin detenerme a ver si Michone me sigue corro hacia la licorería, cojo varias botellas de gin tonic y le paso una a mi amiga.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer con esto?- inquiere sin comprender aún por dónde van los tiros.

-Fuegos artificiales- le respondo sonriendo como si estuviera a punto de encender unos petardos, supongo que se podría considerar similar, solo que a lo bestia, corremos hasta donde están los coches con sus respectivos depósitos bien cargaditos de gasolina.

-La madre que te pario- dice al entender finalmente lo que quiero hacer.

-Que a gustito se quedó cuando me largue de casa- comento divertida –tú ve por ese lado, abre los depósitos echa alcohol en los laterales de los coches y ve dejando un camino empapado de uno en uno, yo haré lo mismo por el otro lado-

-Así si quieren seguirnos no tendrán más remedio que hacerlo a pie- dice asintiendo satisfecha, aprobando mi plan.

-Soy rubia, pero no tengo un solo pelo de tonta- le digo guiñándola un ojo.

-No, no, si ya lo veo, recuérdame que no te cabreé nunca-

Con cuidado, procurando que no nos caiga alcohol encima a nosotras, llevamos a cabo mi plan, y desde una distancia prudente, prendo el camino de fuego hasta los coches, lanzando una cerilla.

-En cuanto las explosiones comiencen, iremos hasta el puesto del este, dudo que Martínez continúe allí con todo lo que ha pasado, pero sigue pareciéndome la salida más segura.-

-Hasta ahora has tenido razón- dice Michone siguiéndome.

-Espero no empezar a equivocarme justo ahora- digo cuando llegamos al muro, no sé ve a nadie aparentemente, así que avanzamos.

-Quietas ahí- nos dice una voz en cuanto saltamos al exterior paralizándonos.

No puede ser, casi lo habíamos conseguido, nos ha faltado tan poco.

Las piernas me tiemblan cuando un cuerpo cae muerto sobre la tierra.

Ahora voy yo.

No, aún no me toca, no sin haberte encontrado.

Daryl.

…

Una fuerte explosión, hace retumbar todo el lugar, nada que ver con lo que hemos organizado nosotros antes.

-Esa es mi chica, vamos- dice mi hermano, tirando del cuello de mi camisa. Aprovechando la confusión nos escabullimos rápidamente, -saldremos por el puesto del norte, saben que os colasteis por el del este, sería arriesgado ir por allí ahora-

-¿Quién es tu chica?- le pregunto sin poder contenerme por más tiempo.

-Oh bueno, no es que sea mía exactamente, ya lo entenderás-

-Lo que tú digas cabronazo, me alegro de verte con vida- le digo cuando saltamos la barricada, emprendiendo camino hacia donde deben estar Rick y los demás esperándonos.

…

-Corred, venid aquí- nos llama alguien desde los árboles, cuando me giro, veo al tipo que nos apuntaba tirado tras nosotras, con un balazo certero atravesándole la cabeza.

Sin dudar, vamos hasta donde está el hombre que nos ha salvado el culo.

-Has sido la última en salir Lady samurái, ¿esta es tu amiga?- esto no es posible, debo de estar soñando.

-¿Unicornio?-

-¿Qué?- dice bajando del árbol para llegar hasta nosotras -¿Qué has dicho? Perdona guapa, no te he entendido bien- sí, es él, las lágrimas se deslizan por mis mejillas, es real.

-Unicornio- repito abalánzame sobre él como una completa loca.

Noto a Ale paralizado -¿Rainbow?-

-¿Quién más podría ser?- digo sin dejar de llorar, dios, siento que no podré parar jamás.

Él no dice más, me abraza con todas sus fuerzas, llorando como un niño, igual que yo, sin atreverse a abrir los ojos, por si todo terminase siendo un sueño.

-Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero- repito una y otra vez, le he echado tanto de menos, tenía tanto miedo por él, porque no consiguiese adaptarse a esto, porque su adicción le metiese en problemas de los que no pudiese salir.

Tras un tiempo que no se contabilizar, se separa apenas un palmo de mí, para acariciarme con sus pulgares mientras me mira de esa manera tan suya, la que me hace sentir que soy para él, un salvavidas y el mejor regalo que jamás pudo traerle Papa Noel.

-Hermanita, perdóname- me dice con los ojos inundados en llanto.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto sin entender.

-Te di por perdida, no debí hacerlo, pero realmente yo nunca creí que… dios perdóname- dice volviendo a abrazarme –Daryl tenía razón, él siempre lo ha sabido, nunca ha dejado que nadie le dijese lo contrario sobre ti-

-¿Daryl está aquí?- mi corazón se acelera hasta ritmos imposibles.

-Sí, está con el grupo-

-Siento cortar este momento, pero debemos ponernos en marcha- dice Michone, mirándonos con una sonrisa.

-Id delante, yo cubro la retirada-

-Jo- me quejo, -quería ir cogida contigo de la mano-

-Luego Rainbow cuando nuestro cuello no esté en peligro podrás achucharme todo lo que quieras- se ofrece.

-Vale- digo dando saltitos, al menos hasta que me tropiezo con una rama, a partir de ahí, ando con más cuidado.

-Sigues siendo tú- me dice mi unicornio riéndose.

-Por supuesto ¿a quién esperabas? ¿Al coco?-

-Pues casi que a Rambo la verdad ¿habéis sido vosotras las de la explosión?- nos pregunta divertido.

-A lo mejor- dice Michone haciéndose la misteriosa.

-Y solo un poquito, tampoco hemos hecho tanto ¿verdad mi lady?-

-Solo tirar una cerilla, Rainbow- me llama igual que Ale, en ese momento lo sé, acabo de ganar una hermana, siento que voy a explotar de felicidad, después de todo por lo que he pasado desde California hasta aquí…. No me creo que sea tan afortunada.

….

-Daryl- me abraza Rick en cuanto me ve llegar -¿Qué te ha pasado?-

-Me he encontrado con mi hermano-

-Sí, pero que no se queje, he sido menos cariñoso con él que con él chino ¿verdad chaval?-

-Que te jodan- le dice el aludido resentido desde el coche.

-¿Y Ale?- pregunto nervioso.

-Dijo que esperaría a nuestra guía y a su amiga-

-Tenemos que quedarnos entonces- le pido a mi amigo.

-No, no podemos, Glenn necesita que le echen un ojo y tiene que ser ya-

-¿Ale sigue vivo?- me pregunta mi hermano cortando la conversación.

-Sí, y tenía razón sobre su puntería, el cabrón no falla- digo sintiéndome orgulloso de él.

-Ya…- todos comienzan a subir a los coches, veo como Merle se acerca a Glenn e intercambian unas palabras, no me gusta la cara que ha puesto.

-Venga sube- le digo desde mi moto.

-No- se niega.

-¿Qué?-

-Tengo que volver a Woodbury, creí que… que ella estaría aquí, con los tuyos, pero no está-

-No hablas en serio ¿vas a abandonarme por una de tus putas?-

-No es una puta ¿vale? ven conmigo-

-Casi matas a Glenn de una paliza, y conmigo has intentado otro tanto- le digo bajándome de la moto, enfrentándole –ellos son ahora mi familia también, ven tú con nosotros-

-No puedo- me grita –joder, es que no lo entiendes, es importante mierda-

-Sí, siempre hay un jodido motivo por el que ponerse a disparar a lo loco, o por el que robar una tienda de licores, o por el que trapichear con droga vendiéndosela a niñatos, tú siempre tienes una excusa,- niego con la cabeza dolido en lo más hondo. –Ven conmigo, o no, me da igual, antes creía que si no era tú sombra, no podría ser nadie, pero resulta que no es cierto, se acabó el seguirte a ciegas hermano-

-Daryl, acompáñame, por favor, joder, luego- se pasa la mano por la cabeza nervioso –luego siempre podremos ir con tus amigos-

-Ya, igual que podía acompañarte a recoger ese pedido de cocaína tan cojonudo y esperar al día siguiente para coger un avión hasta California para ir a buscar a Cassidy ¿verdad?- niego furioso.

-Mierda Daryl, no me hagas esto- me suplica roto.

-Eres tú el que nos lo está haciendo a los dos- me subo de nuevo a la moto y arranco, -puede… puede que sea yo el que se aleje, pero eres tú el que me abandona, otra vez- digo acelerando sin mirar atrás, siento que me parto por la mitad, pero ya sé cómo es él, si dejo que me arrastre, no volveré a la prisión con los demás, y no voy a darle la oportunidad de que me haga eso.

Sé acabo lo de seguir sus pasos, se acabó hace mucho tiempo, solo que es ahora, cuando al fin lo veo claro.

…..

Le había dado la espalda, nunca antes lo había hecho a pesar de tener todos los motivos del mundo.

Pero ahora lo ha hecho, le ha decepcionado y lo entiende pero… ¿Cómo podría haberle dicho que debían volver por Cassidy?

Si a ella le ha pasado algo por culpa de lo que el grupo de su hermano ha organizado, sabe de sobra que no podría perdonárselo.

Pero, aun así, duele.

Duele ver que ha madurado, que ya no le necesita para tomar sus decisiones, que ya no le sigue a ciegas sin necesitar una explicación.

Aunque también le hace sentir orgulloso, se ha vuelto más fuerte de lo que ya era, aún le queda un largo camino por recorrer, aún tiene demasiado corazón y buena voluntad, pero eso son cosas que ya se encargará de quitarle el tiempo.

Empieza a amanecer, apenas ha recorrido unos doscientos metros cuando los ve, un grupo de tres personas, rápidamente se esconde tras unos arbustos del camino.

…

-Oye Ale ¿Daryl tiene a alguien especial?- me pregunta con timidez.

-Si a ti- respondo obvio.

-No, no me refiero a eso, quiero decir que si él…bueno ya me entiendes, si me ha dejado atrás- sé de sobra a lo que se refiere, me siento tan culpable ahora por haber intentado convencerle de que tuviese algo con Carol, soy imbécil.

-Te ha dejado atrás solo porque no sabía que estabas en Woodbury-

-Poni tarado- se gira hacia a mí, apretando los puños y bajando la cabeza –no me hagas decirlo en voz alta, por favor-

-Perdona, yo… no- me acerco hasta ella y levanto su mentón –él no tiene a nadie, nunca se lo ha planteado, ni si quiera a pesar de que yo le insistiese para hacerlo, perdóname por eso-

Noto la mirada de Michone en mí, sé que se está preguntando de nuevo a que me refería con lo del amorcito de Dixon.

-Es cierto Rainbow- asegura la samurái, -no estuve mucho tiempo en la prisión, pero en cuanto hablé un poco con él, supe que estaba buscando a alguien-

-Mierda quiero creeros, pero me da miedo hacerme ilusiones y estrellarme contra ellas, soy idiota- se sacude meneando el cuerpo desde los hombros hasta las caderas –pero ya está, lo importante es que él está bien y que voy a volver a verle, todo lo demás da igual-

-Deja de decir tonterías culo bonito- se asoma por los arbustos un hombre, enseguida le apunto con mi rifle, pero Cass se pone en medio, lanzándose a los brazos del tipo. –Has conseguido ponerme los huevos de corbata ¿Cómo se te ocurre dejarme de niñera del chino y su chica?-

-Los sacaste- dice orgullosa.

-¿Merle?- esto, esto es coña.

-Ale- sin dudar me acerco a él y le doy un abrazo de oso.

-Eres un maldito mamonazo loco ¿lo sabías? ¿Cómo se te ocurre arrancarte la puta mano? Debería matarte ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Y yendo dirección contraria- añade la samurái desconfiada.

-Llegamos hasta los coches pero…ella no estaba allí- se encoge de hombros, refiriéndose a mi hermanita.

-¿Volvías a por mí? Oh Merle, no tenías que haberlo hecho, estabas con Daryl él te necesita-

-No sabía que estabas con Ale, ni si habías conseguido salir, no iba a dejarte tirada después de todos estos meses dándome el coñazo para que mantuviera la esperanza, venga suéltalo, sé que lo estás deseando- se resigna.

-Te lo dije, y no me hiciste caso- le saca la lengua.

-Deberíamos continuar, seguimos muy cerca- nos recuerda Michone.

-Mich tiene razón, tienen que lamerse las heridas, pero el Gobernador está enfermo, bien podría mandar a sus soldados a pie tras nosotros a pesar de tener que preocuparse por reforzar las barreras- la apoya Rainbow.

-Menos mal que aún queda un coche- digo aliviado -si no sería un paseíto hasta la prisión-

-¿Un coche?- me pregunta la samurái –vinimos con dos y la moto de Daryl-

-En realidad, vino otro más por detrás con las luces apagadas, por si acaso hacía falta, aun no sabíamos si eras de fiar- me disculpo.

-Lo entiendo-

-Bien, por aquí, recorremos unos quince metros y tapado con ramas está el de coche.

-Me pido copiloto- dice Merle sentándose.

-Eh, gracias por cuidar de ella- digo metiendo la llave en el contacto.

-No me lo ha puesto fácil- rezonga. -¿Qué tal una mamada por las molestias?-

-Siento desilusionarte Merle, pero siguen sin irme los tíos-

-No hablaba de ti- señala con la cabeza a Michone.

-Me encantará ver como se lo pides, seguro que después te corta la otra mano-

-Aguafiestas-

-¿Qué puedo decir? Mi hobby favorito es joderte los planes tío, es un placer morboso- le digo guiñándole un ojo coqueto.

Él solo se remueve en su asiento y me insulta de mil maneras posibles.

Añoraba esto, el picarle, las pullas, siempre ha sido divertido para mí, pero sobretodo, miro por el espejo retrovisor, maravillándome en la sonrisa de Rainbow mientras habla alegremente con Michone, parece un milagro, a lo mejor es hora de recuperar un poco de fe y comenzar a rezar, aunque sea solo por esta vez, para dar las gracias a quien sea por este regalo.

…..

-Vaya, sé que habéis hablado de la prisión, aun así impresiona verla de cerca-

-Tranquila, no te pongas nerviosa- le digo con voz calmada.

-No puedo evitarlo, lo he imaginado tantas veces por las noches cuando no podía dormir, mil escenarios diferentes, y en todas esas ocasiones acababa bien, pero ahora que es real, siento que me asfixio de miedo y de alegría a la vez ¿tiene sentido?- me pregunta cogiéndome de la mano en busca de apoyo.

-Cassidy, de verdad, en caso de que lo más te preocupa acabase pasando, yo personalmente le cortaré en tiras muy finas con mi Katana-

-No, eso no- me pide riendo nerviosa. En cuanto el coche se detiene, me aprieta con más fuerza -pero sí que estaría bien, que en caso de que me de calabazas, evites que mi unicornio se le lance al cuello-

-De acuerdo, total no va a pasar- respondo, quitándole importancia.

-Chicas, quedaos en el coche hasta que llegue a la altura de Daryl ¿vale?- nos pide Ale animado.

-¿Dónde está?- le pregunta ella nerviosa.

-Es ese de allí, él que está en el banco revisando sus flechas-

-Pues ve ya, porque el corazón está a punto de salírseme por la boca- le dice, mirando en la dirección que Ale le ha marcado sin parpadear apenas.

…..

-Por fin regresa Ale, empezaba a preocuparme- me dice Rick con las manos en las caderas.

-Viene con alguien- avisa Gin.

El nombrado baja del coche a paso tranquilo, pero con una sonrisa enorme partiéndole la cara por la mitad, Merle baja del lado del copiloto y camina tras él, también sonriendo.

El alivio me invade al verlos a los dos, en especial a mi hermano, por una vez me ha elegido a mí, por encima de lo fácil o de sus chanchullos, me parece mentira.

-Merle- grita Gin que sale corriendo a abrazarle.

-Enana,- dice él atrapándola al vuelo –como puedes seguir siendo tan pequeñita ¿es que no has crecido nada?-

-Seré pequeña, pero soy más rápida que Carl-

-Eso no es verdad- niega el aludido.

-Sí que lo es- le rebate ella.

-Ha vuelto- comenta mi amigo al ver a Michone bajar del coche, pero no sé aleja, se queda mirando el interior del vehículo, seguramente signifique que ha encontrado a su amiga, pero ella no se siente lista para conocernos aun.

-¿Quién queda?- pregunto curioso cuando Ale llega hasta mí y se sienta a mi lado, él me abraza por los hombros tironeando de mi hacia los lados.

-Tenías razón cabronazo, perdona por no creerte-

-¿De qué narices hablas?- le pregunto extrañado por su actitud. Casi parece como si…

-De esto- le veo hacer un gesto con la mano a la persona del coche -sé que es difícil pero procura que no se te salga el corazón del pecho por la emoción ¿quieres?- me dice pero yo no le escucho, me pongo en pie por pura inercia, pero mis pies no avanzan más, me quedo clavado en el sitio, como si hubiese sido alcanzado por un rayo, y en cierta forma, eso es exactamente lo que ha pasado, porque apenas a seis metros de mí, está la mujer de mi vida sonriéndome de nuevo como si no hubiese pasado el tiempo.

 ***/*/*/***

 _ **Hola obras veraniegas, si sé que soy el mal por dejarlo justo aquí, pero si no, ¿Dónde estaría la emoción? ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde?**_

 _ **Espero que os hayan gustado los reencuentros que ha habido de momento y no decepcionaros con él que aún queda en el próximo capítulo.**_

 _ **Como siempre espero que os haya gustado, y os mando muchos besototes, sus quierooooo**_


	12. Daryl, eres hermoso

**Capítulo 11**

 **Daryl, eres hermoso**

Mis ojos escuecen por no parpadear, me da miedo que si los cierro, la visión ante mí se desvanezca, porque la estoy viendo, a mi mujer, a mi Cassidy, los mismos gestos, la misma mirada, verla es, como si él sol hubiese salido tras una noche terrible, haciendo retroceder a la oscuridad hasta el maldito abismo del que salió.

Por fin consigo reaccionar, pero no soy capaz de correr hasta ella, tengo la sensación de que es un maldito sueño, otro de tantos como he tenido durante estos años, y que cuando llegue hasta donde está, se me esfumará de entre las manos.

Si esto no es real y me toca despertar, al menos, quiero que dure.

….

No sé qué hacer, no sé qué decir, solo soy capaz de quedarme donde estoy mientras él viene directo hacia mí.

Todos nos miran, pero eso no me importa.

Me siento atrapada, dios, había olvido lo implacables que son sus ojos azules, por su cara no soy capaz de descifrar si sé alegra de verme o no, estoy perdida, perdida sin remedio en la intensidad de este momento.

…..

Llego hasta ella, solo nos separan veinte jodidos centímetros, pero no me atrevo a tocarla.

Observo cada rasgo de su cara, sus brillantes ojos azul claro me deslumbran, tiene las mejillas manchadas de suciedad pero eso no le resta belleza, voy bajando y me detengo en sus labios, tiene el inferior partido, la rabia me inunda al darme cuenta de ese detalle.

-Daryl yo…- me dice con su suave voz, inquieta, ¿Cuánto he podido echarla de menos? ¿Cuántas veces he tratado de rememorar el tono exacto que usaba al decir mi nombre sin conseguirlo?

Por fin reúno el valor y sostengo su mentón para ver mejor su herida, pero a pesar de lo que me temía, ella no se desvanece, el calor de su piel provoca una honda que hace subir mi propia temperatura.

…..

Me mira fijamente, sin decirme ni una palabra, noto como me examina, ¿tal vez quiere saber si soy la misma persona?

¿Es que quizá tiene miedo como yo de que ahora seamos distintos?

Me doy cuenta del momento exacto en el que ve mi labio partido, la ira atraviesa sus ojos dándole un aspecto peligroso, una voz me susurra, "sigue dispuesto a matar por ti" pero eso no es lo que quiero, lo que quiero saber es, si sigue dispuesto a vivir conmigo.

-Daryl yo…- tengo tantas cosas que decirle, tantos te amo atascados en la garganta deseando salir, que ninguno lo consigue.

Pero eso parece activar algo en él, con firmeza sostiene mi barbilla, sin que me lo diga sé que está sorprendido, pero ¿por qué?

…

-¿Qué coño haces marica? Si no la besas de una jodida vez, lo haré yo, aunque luego la muy bestia me deje sin huevos- grita mi hermano a pleno pulmón.

Llevo una de mis manos a su nuca, enredando mis dedos en su pelo, la otra la anclo a su cadera, encajo tan bien contra su cuerpo como recordaba.

Estrello mi boca contra la suya, sus manos viajan hasta mis hombros, tratando de abarcarme y de acercarme aún más a ella.

No puedo parar, dios ¿sus labios siempre han sido tan dulces? Es como saborear una mora jugosa.

Nuestras lenguas se entrelazan y yo pierdo la cabeza cuando eso pasa, sosteniéndola por el culo la aupó y ella enreda sus piernas en torno a mi cintura.

Oh si, el cielo tiene que ser algo parecido a esto. Sus pechos se aprietan contra mi torso y yo me siento arder ¿por qué llevamos encima tanta maldita ropa? Joder

Cuando el aliento nos falta nos separamos a regañadientes, pero no la suelto, ella apoya su frente contra la mía, luchando por controlar su respiración.

-Estas viva- digo con fiereza, feliz, aliviado y orgulloso, como nunca lo he estado, de nada, ni de nadie en la vida.

-Estoy viva- afirma acariciando suavemente mi cuero cabelludo, eso me relaja, y me hace sentir seguro de una manera irracional y absurda, pero innegable.

-Has cumplido tú promesa, me has encontrado-

-Bueno, veras… es que, me daba miedo que si no lo hacía, tú me encontrarías a mí, y me clavarías una flecha en el culo,- la veo pasear su lengua sobre su labio superior -y la verdad- se acerca a mi oído mordiéndolo suavemente, consiguiendo que me estremezca solo con eso de pies a cabeza –prefiero lo que me estás clavando, aunque ya puestos, me gustaría que lo hicieras más profundamente-

-¿Me has leído la mente? Porque eso es exactamente en lo que estaba pensando.- Le digo con la voz ronca de deseo.

-Te amo Daryl Dixon,- me dice escondiendo su cara en mi cuello –te amo tanto que a pesar de todo, tenía que continuar adelante, no podía rendirme, no sabiendo que tú me esperabas en alguna parte-

Esas palabras forman un nudo en mi garganta que me obliga a callar.

…..

-¿Quién es ella?- escucho la voz de una mujer. Ambos nos giramos para mirarla, Daryl no parece dispuesto a soltarme y a dejarme caminar por mi cuenta para presentarme como dios manda.

-Carol, ella es Cassidy- los ojos de la mujer se abren de par en par al igual que su boca.

Eso es que le ha hablado de mí, que guay.

-Encantada Carol- digo sonriendo avergonzada, hemos dado el numerito en mitad del patio, pero ¿a quién le importa?

-Esto, siento molestaros- dice un tipo con unos grandes ojos azules y aires de autoridad, pero no frívola como la del Gobernador, hablo de autoridad real –antes de que os pongáis al día, hay cosas que necesito que tú- me señala, -Merle y Michone me contéis de lo que ha pasado en ese pueblo-

-Uff eso puede ser una conversación larga- digo burlona -¿tienes palomitas?- escucho como una pequeña se ríe.

-El tío Ale tiene razón, eres graciosa- la miro con una sonrisa y su mandíbula se desencaja –tú, tú, tía- la niña sale corriendo –es Ankara, es de verdad, es de verdad-

Si Daryl no me estuviese sujetando me la habría pegado contra el suelo, -¿Qué?- pregunta el hombre del que aún no sé el nombre.

-Ankara es el nombre de un personaje que interpretaba en una serie de la tele- vale antes no, pero ahora sí que quiero que la tierra me trague, no porque me apene mi antiguo trabajo sino porque, lo que menos me esperaba que me pasase en medio del apocalipsis es encontrarme con una fan, vaya tela.

-Lo recuerdo- me dice Daryl buscando de nuevo mis labios –ese traje te quedaba muy bien, era increíblemente ajustado.-

-Ya, porque no era un traje, era todo pintado-

-¿Qué?- me pregunta sin creérselo.

-Te lo juro- digo asintiendo con la cabeza, y a él se le escapa un gruñido.

-Eh Daryl, primero charla luego, lo que sea que queráis hacer- le recuerda el líder de la prisión, solo espero que no se haga llamar así mismo Alcaide ni nada parecido, porque me bajo de la vida.

Todos comienzan a andar hacia el pabellón por delante de nosotros, menos Carol, que o yo estoy paranoica o me mira con resquemor. La veo taladrarme por sobre el hombro de mi angelito.

-Deja de removerte- me gruñe.

-Quiero andar- me quejo nerviosa.

-Pues te aguantas, te llevo yo-

-¿Por qué me has extrañado o porque no quieres que nadie vea tu erección?-

-Tú sigue provocándome y aunque quieras no podrás caminar por unos cuantos días-

-Bueno, siempre que me lleves la comida a la cama después, no pongo peros- digo sonriente, tras lo cual él me muerde el cuello, y mi risa muere para transformarse en un gemido, mal recibido por parte de cierta mujer de pelo corto, en serio ¿Qué le he hecho yo?

Es como si estuviese celosa.

Casi toda la gente que vive aquí, está reunida ahora mismo en el comedor, primero hablan Glenn y Maggie, él chico cuenta lo que Merle le hizo y yo le taladro con la mirada, desde mi cómodo sitio sobre las piernas de Daryl por ser tan bruto con el pobre chaval.

Después la mayor de las Greene habla sobre el Gobernador y sobre mí, aunque omite él hecho de que casi fue sido violada por ese cerdo, mientras habla me mira varias veces de soslayo, temiendo que yo termine por decir algo, pero no lo hago, es su decisión si quiere compartir con alguien lo que ha estado a punto de sucederle.

Sé lo que es pasar por eso. La vergüenza, la negación, la rabia, la confusión, el asco, la indefensión…

Así que no pienso ser yo quien la obligue a contar cosas que no está preparada para decir en voz alta.

Después es Michone la que cuenta su experiencia en Woodbury, tras ella voy yo, hablo sobre mi desconfianza hacia el Gobernador, la sensación de que Merle me ocultaba cosas, el descubrimiento de lo que les paso a los militares, como trató de intimidarme el Gobernador y acabó golpeándome

Al escuchar esa parte los Dixon y mi Unicornio intercambian una mirada nada sutil, Daryl aparta sus brazos para no hacerme daño, pero yo no se lo permito, da igual que me moleste un poco, no quiero que se aparte ni un centímetro de mí, también les cuento lo de las cabezas de caminantes como los llaman ellos en las peceras, y la pequeña niña a la que le di descanso.

Finalmente solo queda Merle, Rick le interroga profesional y concienzudamente sobre todo lo que pueda saber del Gobernador.

A pesar del odio latente que el grandullón parece sentir hacia el sheriff pelotas de plata como suele llamarle, contesta todas sus preguntas con paciencia.

-Y eso es todo- dice Merle, -¿me puedo ir a sobar ya? Ha sido una noche larga- dice levantándose y largándose sin esperar respuesta.

Yo me chupo los dedos después de dejar el plato sobre la mesa, Carol ha cocinado ardillas con un poco de maíz, y me sabe a gloria, sobre todo con el hambre que tengo.

-Bueno, si Merle se va a dormir, a mí me gustaría darme una ducha si es posible, huelo a muerto- digo levantándome y desperezándome.

-No es cierto- me dice Daryl acariciando mis hombros suavemente.

-Eso lo dices porque tú apestas más que yo, ¿hace cuánto no te das un baño?- todos se ríen sin disimulo alguno al escucharme.

-Si eso Daryl ¿Desde cuándo? Todos nos lo preguntamos.- se mete con él mi unicornio. Inmediatamente mi mente me transporta a hace unos años, a la última vez que me sentí en casa, a salvo con ellos.

-Cállate de una vez, no es mi culpa que tu olfato sea tan delicado- le gruñe ofuscado.

-Pues yo no creo que sea para tanto,- le defiende Carol, al escucharla pongo los ojos en blanco, pero me abstengo de hacer ningún comentario al respecto.

-¿Pero hay duchas o no?- insisto.

-Si claro- me dice Kate –lo que no hay es agua caliente- me advierte.

-Sobreviviré ¿me acompañas Daryl?-

-Si claro, no voy a dejar que te pierdas en este sitio el primer día- un segundo ¿él cree que le estoy pidiendo que venga conmigo para que me guie? A no, de eso nada.

-Me da que no me has entendido Dixon- miro a mi alrededor asegurándome de que los niños siguen fuera –vas a venir conmigo pero no para guiarme- le aclaro desabrochando los botones de su camisa delante de los que aún quedan en el comedor, -no he sobrevivido a este apocalipsis, encontrándote a pesar de todas las probabilidades que teníamos en contra de que eso sucediera, para ser discreta ahora, ni para esperar más tiempo,- le quito el chaleco de alas que le regalé y me lo pongo juguetona, -te estoy invitando a darte conmigo una ducha angelito, y a hacer un montón de ruido ¿necesitas que sea más gráfica?- le pregunto lamiéndome el labio superior descarada, mientras me lo como con la mirada.

Doy un par de pasos atrás pero no llego muy lejos, de nuevo sus ojos me hipnotizan, me paralizan, cuando me mira así no tengo escapatoria.

-No sabes- dice susurrándome al oído con su voz ronca –lo que me gustaría echarte sobre mi hombro y llevarte así hasta las duchas, por cómo me estás provocando delante de todos, está vez lo haré por las buenas, pero no te acostumbres- me advierte cargando conmigo estilo princesa.

….

-Vaya, creo que tenéis competencia- dice Hershel mirando a Ale y a Kate.

-No tengo ni idea de a que te refieres- comenta él haciéndose el loco mientras besa el cuello de la ex tatuadora. –Por cierto cariño ¿recuerdas la conversación que tuvimos antes de que me fuese?-

-Oh si,- sonríe ella seductora –la recuerdo bien, ven conmigo-

-Cómo te quiero- le dice mientras se alejan.

-No es verdad, pero te encanta el sexo conmigo-

-Mujer de poca fe, no puedes saber lo que siento o no- dice molesto.

-¿Estás bien Carol?- me pregunta Hershel –sé que para ti Daryl es… especial-

-Si bueno, él y yo somos muy unidos, eso no va a cambiar solo porque de repente haya aparecido, esa…- puta pienso para mí misma –esa chica-

-Carol, por tú bien, y por él de los demás, no intentes aferrarte a un sentimiento no correspondido, has visto como la mira, igual que yo, es como si ella fuese el primer amanecer del mundo, si insistes en lo que sientes solo te harás daño- me aconseja dejándome sola con mis pensamientos para ir en busca de su hija.

Pero Hershel no lo entiende, yo he estado al lado de Daryl por un largo tiempo, siempre paciente, esperando que me diese una oportunidad, haciéndome más fuerte para ser merecedora de alguien tan leal y desinteresado como él.

¿Y pretende que me resigne?

Lo que siente por ella no es más que deseo, ni siquiera llega al metro sesenta, parece una niña, a saber cómo ha logrado sobrevivir durante tanto tiempo, le demostraré que ella no es más que una carga, que yo valgo mucho más, sí, voy a luchar por él, no me daré por vencida.

No podría hacerlo aunque quisiera porque le amo, yo Carol Peletier, estoy enamorada de Daryl Dixon.

….

-Es aquí- digo bajándola, -iré a por unas toallas-

-Genial- me sonríe. –No tardes-

Voy corriendo a por las toallas, pero imaginando que querrá ponerse algo limpia voy a las celdas a ver si alguien me puede dar algo de ropa para ella, a mitad de camino me encuentro con Beth.

-Daryl, te estaba buscando, esto es para ella- dice dándome una camiseta y unos vaqueros –quizá le queden largos, pero les puedo coger el bajo más tarde si ella no sabe-

-Gracias- digo sonrojado, intentando ignorar la caja de condones que hay sobre la ropa que me da.

-Los condones son de parte de Ale, me ha dicho que con un bebe en la prisión por ahora tenemos suficiente-

Asiento sin saber dónde meterme.

Ella solo se marcha riéndose a mi costa.

Voy a partirle algo a Castillo, no sé qué, pero algo le parto por hacerme pasar esta vergüenza con Beth.

Cuando vuelvo a las duchas escucho el suave murmullo del agua, dejo la ropa en un banco y me acerco a donde está Cass, todo su torso está cubierto por moratones, voy a matar a ese cabrón por atreverse a hacerle daño.

Ella se gira y me mira llamándome con la mirada, pasando las manos por su largo pelo, sus delicados brazos están ahora más fibrados, sus pequeños pechos atrapan mi atención, sin contenerme me desnudo frente a ella, exponiendo cada imperfección que hay en mi piel.

-Dame eso- dice viendo el envoltorio del condón en mi mano.

Metiéndome bajo el chorro de agua fría me estremezco, y luego me relajo, dejo que ella me explore, con cuidado, como si se tratase de un ritual, pasea sus manos por todo mi cuerpo lavándome, incluida mi espalda.

Besa mis cicatrices, una a una, esa ternura me debilita, para soportarlo he de sostenerme apoyando mis brazos en la pared.

-No soy como Ale- suelto sin que venga a cuento, pero de nuevo las recientes dudas sobre lo que él podría sentir por ella me asaltan. Es mucho más atractivo que yo, no tiene ni una cicatriz, se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo, su relación es muy profunda y estrecha.

-¿Por qué querrías ser como él?- pregunta abrazándome por atrás, dejando que sus manos viajen traviesas hacia el sur de mi cuerpo -¿es que quieres follar con Kate?-

-¿Qué? No, ella no me interesa, ninguna otra me interesa-

-Bien, me alegro, porque a mí tampoco me interesa nadie más.- Sus manos me torturan con experta maldad. –Así que repito mi pregunta ¿por qué querrías ser otro?- jadeo cuando juega con mi glande.

-Por mi espalda- consigo decir con la respiración entrecortada.

-¿Y qué le pasa a tu espalda?- cuestiona haciéndose la despistada.

-Las… aaaa- gimo sin poder evitarlo –las cicatrices-

-Daryl, eres hermoso, no hay nada en ti que no me guste ¿lo entiendes?- al no responderle aprieta la base de mi pene con una mano y con la otra lo golpea. Eso consigue hacerme gritar, y no precisamente de dolor –dime si lo entiendes-

-Lo, aaaa, si, lo entiendo-

-Bien- me gira y se arrodilla, el agua cae sobre mis hombros, escurriéndose sobre mi cuerpo, hasta llegar a ella.

Segura de sí misma, abre con los dientes el preservativo y antes de ser consciente de lo que pretende, me lo pone utilizando su boca, eso solo me hace enloquecer, no puedo apartar la vista de ella, sentir su calor rodeándome es lo mejor que he sentido, pero no es suficiente, quiero más, necesito más.

-¿Qué pasa?- me pregunta divertida lamiéndose los labios cuando la aparto -¿no te ha gustado?- la pongo de pie incapaz de hablar, mi cabeza no piensa en palabras, solo en sensaciones.

Devoro su cuello mientras pellizco sus pezones, al notar como desciende sus manos para darse placer a si misma lo evito, sujeto su muñecas con una mano sosteniéndolas por encima de su cabeza.

Con la mano que me queda libre la penetro con mis dedos, sus gemidos inundan el cubículo ¿el agua continúa cayendo fría? Apenas la noto sobre mi piel, me siento en llamas.

-Da…Daryl- me llama desesperada, cuando torturo su clítoris con mi pulgar.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?- le pregunto lamiendo sus pezones.

-Aaaah joder, quiero que me folles- no me hago de rogar, la levanto y ella rodea mi cuello con sus brazos, la penetro y los dos jadeamos, casi me siento mareado por el calor de su interior rodeándome.

La miro, tiene los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del momento y la boca abierta formando una o perfecta con sus deliciosos labios.

Me ama, está mujer por alguna maldita razón creé que tengo algún valor y me ama.

Comienzo a moverme, la penetro como un salvaje, no sé si queriendo marcarla de alguna manera, o para fundirme en ella, en su pasión, en su calor.

Sus caderas golpean contra las mías, de vez en cuando hace con ellas, algo así como un movimiento en círculos que me vuelve loco, nos besamos como queriendo beber los gemidos que se nos escapan, muerdo la unión de su cuello y su hombro mientras noto como me araña los brazos, parecemos dos animales.

-Más rápido- me pide y yo le doy un cachete en el culo, ella grita exaltada moviéndose apasionada contra mí, por mi parte, le doy exactamente lo que me pide, la penetro más rápido hasta que alcanzamos un ritmo que me hace temer hacerle daño. –Ni se te ocurra- dice tirando de mi pelo con rabia –estoy a punto, ni se te ocurra frenarte porque te mato-

Eso solo consigue hacerme sonreír satisfecho de mí mismo por hacerla disfrutar, continúo hasta que se corre gritando entre mis brazos, desmadejándose como una muñeca.

En cuanto alcanza su placer, me dejo ir gritando su nombre como si estuviera cumpliendo su amenaza, y realmente me estuviera matando.

Nos quedamos así por unos minutos -¿por qué demonios no hicimos esto antes?- me pregunta tiritando de frio, al notarlo apago el agua.

-No lo sé- le digo bajándola tan suavemente como puedo para después salir de su interior –tal vez porque somos idiotas-

-Vale, pues no volveremos a serlo,- me dice abrazándome –al menos yo no, acabo de descubrir que soy adicta al sexo contigo,-

-Yo también- digo besándola – es como si te tuviese más ganas aun que antes-

-Me alegro de no ser la única que se siente así- un ruido de algo deslizándose se escucha y ambos nos giramos tensos, preparados para una pelea, pero no hay nada, ni nadie. -¿Qué ha sido eso?- pregunta recelosa.

-Habrá sido una rata- digo intentando convencerme.

-Bueno, supongo que mejor una rata que una serpiente- dice dirigiéndose al banco en el que está la ropa.

-¿No te gustan las serpientes? ¿Por qué? Están buenas.-

-¿Y tú cómo diablos sabes eso?-

-Porque las he comido- según le digo eso me mira arrugando la nariz.

-Si después de que me digas esa asquerosidad, sigo queriendo besarte o sufro un trastorno mental grave o estoy enamorada hasta las trancas.-

-Bueno, un poco loca sí que estás- me burlo mientras me seco el pelo con una de las toallas, pero dejo de hacerlo cuando veo como me mira -¿Qué? ¿Pasa algo?- Pregunto sintiéndome repentinamente nervioso.

-Que estás muy bueno- me dice acercándose a mí de nuevo, mordiéndome un pezón –eso pasa- estoy a punto de impedir que se siga vistiendo cuando la veo hacer un gesto de dolor al ponerse la camiseta.

-Deja que te ayude- le pido, ella hace un puchero al escucharme.

-No vas a volver a tocarme hasta que no se me quiten los moretones ¿verdad?-

-Si te he hecho daño, deberías haberme parado- le digo enfadado.

-Créeme, ninguno de los gritos que he dado ha sido precisamente porque me estuvieras haciendo pupa- dice mientras se sienta y mira como me visto.

-No voy a volver a follarte hasta que no estés menos adolorida, en eso tienes razón, pero puedo hacerte otras cosas- le susurro lleno de lujuria, no me veo capaz de saciarme de ella ahora que he probado el sabor de su piel.

-¿Ya habéis acabado? ¿Estáis visibles? Quiero tiempo de calidad con mi hermanita-

-Si no fuera porque le quieres le golpearía- digo al escuchar a Ale.

-Tranquilo, pienso hacerlo yo- me asegura abrazándose a mi cintura, y así, juntos, es como salimos del baño, y como pensamos enfrentarnos al mundo de ahora en adelante.

…

Joder.

Me corro sobre mi mano al ver la cara de la actriz de Infinity universe al llegar al orgasmo, esto es mucho mejor que el porno por internet.

Madre mía, no hay punto de comparación entre esto y masturbarme mirando a mi tía con Ale, no soporto a ese cabrón así que a veces me cuesta ponerme en situación, y el hijo de puta del chino solo folla con la granjera en el puesto de vigilancia, creo que sospecha lo que hago, porque si no, no lo entiendo.

La nueva parejita feliz, sale de la ducha y se dicen cosas, cosas que me gusta como suenan, porque implica mucha diversión para mí, voy a disfrutar con cada encuentro en el que logre pillarles.

Retrocedo para marcharme, pero golpeo sin querer un banco con el pie, rápidamente me agacho tirándome al suelo, si Dixon me ve, no dudará en partirme la cara y quizá algo más por lo que he hecho.

Por suerte está demasiado arriba en su nube de amor como para sospechar que alguien les haya estado observando.

Cuando se largan, me quedo un rato esperando hasta que considero que no es arriesgado salir.

No me esperaba que ella fuese la mujer de Daryl, normal que se comportase como un perro que ha perdido a su dueña, desde luego ha sido un giro interesante de los acontecimientos, me pregunto, que implicarán las nuevas admisiones para el resto del grupo.

Lo único que tengo claro, es que a Carol la llegada de Connors, no le va a hacer ni puta gracia.

Tal vez, cuando me canse de hacerme pajas a costa de ella y de Dixon, podría ser divertido echar más leña a la hoguera de los celos de Carol, sonrío como un maníaco al imaginar las posibilidades que eso implica.

 **Hola días de resaca, ayer viernes 11 de mayo salí de fiesta y estoy matada es lo que tiene el garrafón, aun así no me arrepiento de nada, jajajaj me lo pasé de puta madre, de hecho descubrí que aparte de gustarme bailar contra columnas, también me mola bailar agarrándome a las barandillas, tienen su puntito sí, sí.**

 **Después de haberme dejado como una borracha a misma, deciros que he visto la película de anime "En este rincón del mundo" y es muy bonita, me esperaba que fuese más como la de "La tumba de las luciérnagas" y pese a que trata de temas de la segunda guerra mundial y suceden x cosas, tiene un final que te deja con un buen sabor de boca. A pesar de durar dos horas y no ser una peli trepidante a mí no se me ha hecho larga, si a alguien le gusta ese género yo la recomiendo.**

 **Yendo al capítulo, por fin, por fin os he dado lo que tanto pedíais, un poco de sexo y sudor entre esos dos, que ya les tocaba, aunque he de decir que mi parte favorita, por lo menos a la hora de escribirla, ha sido la del reencuentro, a lo mejor por lo que yo misma sentía mientras les iba acercando no sé ¿Qué opináis vosotras? ¿Qué os ha gustado más? Y si, Ethan ya está dando por culo, por el momento no va a hacer las cosas abiertamente, va a ir a su ritmo, encontrando la manera que más le convenga para hacer daño a los demás.**

 **Como siempre, espero que os haya gustado, os mando besototes, y recordad, no es no, la ropa que lleves o lo que hayas podido beber nunca le dará el derecho a nadie de tocarte. Es más, un hombre que se precie de serlo, nunca tocará a una mujer si ve que no está en sus plenas facultades aunque sea ella la que se "lance" sobre él.**

 **Lo siento, sigo teniendo muy reciente todo lo sucedido con la sentencia de la manada, más al enterarme que van a hacerles otro juicio por "abusar" de otra chica, esta sin estar consciente siquiera en el 2016, esperemos que el juez o jueza que lo lleve sea más severo que el de Navarra.**

 ***/*/*/***


	13. Te tengo a ti para sostener mi mano

**Capítulo 12**

 **Te tengo a ti para sostener mi mano en medio de todo este caos**

-Cassidy- escucho que alguien me llama.

Me remuevo con pereza, no me apetece levantarme, estoy tan cómoda.

-Cass- está vez noto angustia en la voz, con gran esfuerzo consigo abrir los ojos.

Estoy en la celda de Daryl, aunque supongo que ahora es de los dos, apenas nos hemos separado lo justo durante estos tres días, y hemos aprovechado muy bien ese tiempo.

-Cassidy- es él quien me llama, me giro entre sus brazos, está completamente dormido, soñando conmigo, pero no un sueño divertido como me gustaría que fuese, por cómo suena, tiene toda la pinta de ser una pesadilla.

Dándome completamente igual si a alguien le da por asomarse a la celda, le desabrocho los pantalones, la cosa por ahí abajo no está muy animada por evidentes razones, pero ya me ocuparé yo de cambiarlo.

….

Sigo su rastro por el bosque con mi hermano cubriendo mi espalda, pero cuando llegamos al claro en que la retienen, ella no respira, no abre los ojos para mí, por mucho que la llame.

De pronto el escenario cambia no sé dónde estoy, es un sitio oscuro, pero siento calor, mucho calor.

…

-Cass, joder- gime mi nombre como debe hacerlo, de placer, no por desesperación.

Continúo con mi trabajo mientras disfruto de ver como él pierde el control y aprieta las sábanas con fuerza.

Lamo su pene desde la base hasta la punta, lentamente lo introduzco en mi boca, noto como una de las manos de Daryl viaja hasta mi cabeza pero no me aprieta para forzarme a acelerar, como algunos tíos suelen intentar hacer, simplemente la deja allí, como para anclarse a algo.

Lo meto y saco de mi boca, lentamente al principio, pero poco a poco acelero el ritmo, mientras mis labios juegan con él, mis manos no se quedan quietas.

Le acaricio los muslos, arañándole suavemente con mis uñas, y cuando lo saco de mi boca, le sonrío, él me mira, respirando agitado, como si estuviera corriendo una maratón.

Entonces vuelvo a bajar mi cabeza pero me concentro en su glande, jugueteo con el usando solo mi lengua, dándole toquecitos mientras mi mano derecha masajea sus pelotas.

Sus gemidos van subiendo cada vez más de intensidad.

Al notar como sufre un espasmo, beso la cabeza de su pene y lo lamo como si se tratase de mi cucurucho favorito, dejando que mis manos acaricien el resto de su miembro desde la base hasta mis labios.

Intercambio el bombeo de mis manos, con las penetraciones que da a mi boca, cuando noto que se va a venir me aparto, dejando que sean mis manos las que se encarguen de torturarle y terminar de llevarle al filo.

Cuando acaba se queda laxo sobre la cama, totalmente relajado, sin rastro alguno ya en su mente de la pesadilla que ha sufrido, satisfecha de haber cumplido mi objetivo, me tumbo sobre su cuerpo, y él me abraza suavemente.

-Eres increíble-

-No es para tanto- niego dándole un beso sobre el pecho –siento haberme apartado, es que no me apasiona mucho tragar semen-

-¿Qué? ¿Crees que me importa eso?- me dice levantando mi mentón –me has hecho una mamada alucinante ¿y encima te disculpas? Ni se te ocurra-

-Lo hago porque sé que de la otra forma lo hubieses disfrutado más- digo poniendo morritos.

-Claro porque habría sido muy erótico ver cómo te dan arcadas mientras me la comes- me dice para picarme. ¿Quién me habría dicho nunca que usaría el sarcasmo conmigo? Impresionante.

-Dios Dixon, esa boca- me burlo fingiendo escandalizarme.

-¿Qué le pasa a mi boca?- dice mordiéndome el cuello y yo me derrito.

-Nada mientras no pares aaa- gimo sintiendo sus dedos juguetear con mi clítoris.

-Dios nena, estás empapada-

-Como para no, te he tenido a mi merced, no te imaginas como me ha puesto eso-

-¿A si? Te gusta someterme- me dice ronco y yo solo puedo gemir.

-Oíd chics ups- Ale se tapa los ojos con la mano al vernos, todo para nada, porque Daryl se pone sobre mí para cubrirme con su cuerpo. –Pensaba que habíais acabado.-

-Lárgate burro- le insulto, conteniendo un gemido, ya que cierto angelito travieso sigue haciendo de las suyas con su mano bajo mis bragas.

-Esto, sí, vale, hasta luego.-

-Creo que su don de la oportunidad es uno de los motivos por los que no hicimos nada antes- comenta mi angelito con burla.

-Pues que tontos, si nos pilla que nos pille aaaahh- jadeo moviendo mis caderas al ritmo que marcan sus dedos.

-Eso es nena- dice al verme cerrar los ojos –déjate ir para mí- usa su mano con habilidad mientras tortura mis pezones, que los mime me encanta, me vuelve loca y me acerca al borde más rápidamente, algo que no ha tardado mucho en descubrir en estos días.

-Daryl- intento acercarle más a mí para sentir su cuerpo contra el mío, pero no cede, sigue empeñado en tratarme como una muñeca, que putas ganas tengo de que se me quiten los moretones.

Consigue distraerme besándome, nuestras lenguas luchan en una batalla sin cuartel, mientras una mano me da placer entre las piernas, la otra me pellizca, acelera sus movimientos y yo me tenso, arqueando la espalda, sintiendo la electricidad atravesándome en oleadas que al terminar me dejan exhausta.

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunto extrañada porque no me bese, siempre lo hace después de que me corra, con una dulzura que contrasta brutalmente con la pasión anterior, colapsando mi cerebro.

Abro los ojos y le veo con la cabeza ladeada mirando su mano, al notarse observado, clava sus ojos en los míos mientras se mete los dedos en su boca, probando mi sabor, eso consigue sonrojarme hasta las orejas.

-Deliciosa- trago saliva, nerviosa, cachonda y avergonzada a partes iguales.

-Me contaste que habías comido serpiente y que estaba rica, no sé si creerte, eres una fuente de información poco fiable-

Sin responderme me besa abriendo mis labios con su lengua, le dejo hacer encantada, notando enseguida un sabor salado en su boca.

-Toda tú, eres deliciosa,- dice separándose de mí. Suspira ocultando su cara en el hueco de mi cuello. –Deberíamos levantarnos antes de que alguien más aparte de Ale venga a incordiar-

-Pues hay algo duro contra mi muslo que opina diferente- digo tratando de incitarle.

-Si bueno, he descubierto que tengo control cero sobre esa parte de mi cuerpo cuando te tengo cerca- confiesa avergonzado.

-¿Ah sí?- pregunto curiosa paseando mis dedos con delicadeza sobre su columna.

-Sip, así que ¿te levantas tú primero?-

-Qué fuerte me parece que me eches de la cama- digo haciéndome la indignada.

-No te echo de la cama- le miro alzando una ceja. -Solo lo hago para que lo de ahí abajo se calme- dice incómodo.

-Si te da vergüenza hablar de tu polla, podemos ponerle nombre ¿Qué opinas de Darylconda? A mí me mola-

-No vas a llamar a mi verga así- se niega en redondo y no sé porque, a mí me parece que tiene gancho.

-La llamaré como quiera, al fin y al cabo tú mismo lo has admitido, me hace más caso a mí, que a ti- le digo sonriendo.

-Te odio- me dice mirándome mal.

-Puede que tú sí, pero la Darylconda me ama- le pico mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja, antes de levantarme como la niña buena y obediente que soy.

Me adecento un poco antes de salir de la celda, por supuesto, coloco mi ballesta en mi muslo, y mi machete va directo a mi cinturón.

-Dios mujer, te ves sexy como el demonio- dice observándome.

-¿Tú crees?- digo apoyándome sensualmente en la pared. Llevo una minifalda y una camiseta que deja parte de mi vientre al aire, si estuviéramos fuera no me pondría este conjunto precisamente, pero dentro de la prisión aprovecho para vestirme un poco sexy.

Aunque por la forma en la que Carol me mira, puedo leer en su frente un puta con todas sus letras y en mayúsculas.

-He cambiado de idea, vuelve al jergón- me pide con voz oscura.

-De eso nada, alguien nos puede pillar- le recuerdo lanzando un beso al aire y saliendo de nuestra celda.

Veamos cómo avanza el día.

-Papa por favor, déjame- escucho que Maggie le dice a Hershel desde su cuarto.

-Sigue sin querer comer- me aclara Michonne al ver mi cara, dándome mi parte del desayuno.

-No puede seguir así- niego preocupada.

-Tú sabes lo que le pasa- asiento sin mirarla, a pesar de que no haya sido una pregunta. –Habla con ella-

-¿Qué podría cambiar eso? No me conoce Mich-

-Puede que eso sea precisamente lo que necesite, hablar con alguien a quien no conoce- dice mirándome seria.

-Está bien, lo haré, pero si me pega por meterme en sus cosas tendrás que encontrarme algún bollo cuando salgas ahí fuera-

-¿Te has enterado de que he salido?- cuestiona sorprendida.

-Claro, ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo?- pregunto a mi vez divertida.

-No sé, estás tan pegada a tu cazador que apenas se sabe dónde empieza él y acabas tú-

-Oh si- admito sonriendo al recordar estos días, -pero eso no significa que no esté pendiente de lo que sucede a mi alrededor-

-Sorprendente- me pica.

-Espera, espera, nueva prioridad, búscame condones y bollos, si, ese es el orden-

-¿Ya habéis gastado lo que os dio Ale?- me pregunta atragantándose con el agua que estaba bebiendo.

-No, que va, insiste en que hagamos otras cosas hasta que me recupere, y no es que me queje, que lo estoy disfrutando, pero al tenerlo "prohibido" me da más morbo, así que cuando por fin se le quite la tontería, van a durarme los condones nada y menos-

-Anda que- niega soltando una carcajada.

-Sí, sí, tú ríete, pero la necesidad es real-

-¿Qué necesidad?- nos pregunta Beth apareciendo de la nada.

-La de azúcar- digo rápidamente, no quiero que Hershel se enfade conmigo por pervertir a su pequeña. –Es que era muy adicta a toda la bollería industrial-

-Ooh pobre, claro y lo echas de menos- dice dándome un abrazo.

Michonne trata de aguantarse la risa pero no lo consigue, y yo termino siguiéndola.

Al final contagiamos a Beth, que aunque no sabe por dónde van los tiros al sentir el ambiente alegre se deja llevar.

-Estáis un poco locas- no dice marchándose cuando Carol la llama para que cuide de la bebe, que sigue sin nombre.

-Oye necesito saber si es solo sensación mía o que. ¿A ti te parece que le caigo mal a Carol?- al preguntarle eso, la samurái sufre otro ataque de risa.

-¿Qué si le caes mal? Por favor, menudo eufemismo, no te soporta, cada vez que os ve a ti y a Daryl te taladra con la mirada-

-Genial- digo cruzándome de brazos sobre la mesa y enterrando la cara en ellos –oye ¿tú crees que es porque han tenido algo?- cuestiono insegura.

-No lo parece, si fuera el caso yo diría que él se sentiría más cohibido, pero al fin y al cabo, tú le conoces mejor que yo-

-Sí, eso pienso yo también, pero es que… si no han tenido nada ¿a qué viene tanto rencor por parte de ella?-

-Eso te lo puedo responder yo- dice Kate sentándose con nosotras, viene totalmente despeinada y feliz la cabrona. –Esperaba llegar a tener algo con tu cazador, aunque por lo menos hasta donde yo sé, él nunca le ha dado pie a nada.-

-Yo no me preocuparía por ella- me aconseja Michone.

-Estoy con Mich, sigue disfrutando del reencuentro y no te preocupes por nada, ni por nadie, si a Carol le pica, que se rasque, es una mujer adulta, ya lo superará- añade Kate.

-Gracias chicas- veo bajar a Daryl, en cuanto aparece por el comedor Rick le llama, pero antes de ir con él, viene a despedirse de mí, dándome un beso en la frente, yo me dejo mimar más que encantada.

Desde que volvimos a vernos, no me ha dicho que me quiere, pero más importante que nada de lo que pueda decirme es la forma en que me trata, eso vale un suministro inagotable de agua fresca.

…..

-¿Quién quiere una birra?- pregunta Ale animado llevándonos a la cocina.

-¿Tenéis cerveza?- mi hermano ahora mismo es feliz el cabrón.

-Por supuesto, somos gente civilizada- le dice Castillo llevándose la mano al pecho.

-Se supone que se reservan para alguna ocasión especial- le recuerdo encogiéndome de hombros.

-Joder Daryl, pues si para ti este reencuentro no es especial, no me imagino que podría serlo- salta Ale.

-No digas gilipolleces, es más que eso, pero me refiero a algo importante para todo el grupo-

-Ya, ya, ya que hubiesen estado más rápidos, además, Merle me da la razón- asegura pasando un brazo sobre el cuello de mi hermano para colgarse de él.

-Te das cuenta de que eso no significa nada, y menos algo bueno, ¿verdad?- digo mirando de uno a otro alternativamente.

-Cállate hermanita, si no quieres beber más para nosotros, sigues igual de remilgada que siempre-

-Y tú igual de paleto- se la devuelvo, veo que me mira sorprendido por unos segundos antes de sonreír.

Castillo se suelta de mi hermano y entra el primero en el almacén.

-Vaya, parece que por fin se te han caído los dientes de leche- me dice Merle ¿orgulloso?

-¿Glenn tío estás bien?- escuchamos preguntar a un preocupado Ale, enseguida le seguimos y vemos al coreano tirado en el suelo detrás del mostrador.

Todos nos arrodillamos para quedar a su altura.

-Oye chinito, si esto es por la paliza que te di, joder, puede que me pasase un poco, pero no fue para tanto mierda, ya te pedí perdón ¿quieres pasar página de una vez?-

-No estoy así por ti Merle, además mereció la pena solo por ver como una mujer tan bajita te echaba la bronca- sonríe al recordarlo, pero al segundo sus hombros vuelven a hundirse.

-Anda valiente, eso no me lo habías contado- dice Ale burlándose de mi hermano, yo sonrío de lado orgulloso de que mi mujer consiguiese mantener a raya las metidas de pata del imbécil de Merle. –Pero por mucho que me guste jugar a las adivinanzas, confiesa Glenn, tienes una pinta que da pena ¿Qué demonios sucede?-

-Sí, te comportas como si Maggie te hubiese dejado- comento preocupado.

-No creo que tarde mucho en hacerlo, tengo la sensación de que me echa la culpa de lo que pasó, y con razón, debería haberla protegido.-

-Vamos no seas quejica- mete baza mi hermano de nuevo –no creo que sea la primera vez que alguien amenaza vuestra vida, ni será la última-

-No, tampoco es por eso, creo que ella está así de mal porque…- tuerce el gesto y se limpia unas lágrimas cuando se da cuenta de que se le escapan –porque el Gobernador la violó-

-No me jodas, pero ella no dijo nada- niega Ale, incapaz de asimilarlo, yo miro a mi hermano de reojo, él solo cierra los ojos y asiente con la cabeza, nada sorprendido por las suposiciones de Glenn.

-¿Por qué no trataste de evitarlo?- digo asestándole un puñetazo furioso.

-Joder, porque yo era lo único que se interponía entre ese loco y Cass, y no tenía ni idea de donde estaba, ¿para qué iba a ayudar a una desconocida cuando la mujer de mi hermano tenía una diana pintada en la espalda?-

-Debiste actuar- niego apartándole de mí.

-Es muy fácil decirlo ahora, tú no estabas en mi pellejo- se queja.

-Mamones- nos da una colleja Ale –no ayudáis- todos nos quedamos callados, sin saber cómo cuidar de Maggie para que supere lo que le ha pasado.

No me imagino estando en el lugar de Glenn, creo que me volvería loco, igual que un perro rabioso.

De pronto escuchamos a alguien entrar en la sala y sentarse, me asomo despacio y veo a la mayor de las Greene, comiendo un poco de gelatina, les hago una señal a todos para que guarden silencio.

Ella apenas está comiendo, su padre no ha conseguido sacarle más par de palabras cuando ha tratado de hablar con ella, ahora que parece relajada lo que menos necesita es que nadie la moleste con preguntas incómodas, como las que nos acribillan la cabeza a nosotros.

….

Sigo a Maggie hasta la cocina de la prisión, cuando la veo coger un poco de gelatina de una estantería entro tras ella.

-Hola Maggie- al segundo hace el amago de levantarse para irse, esquiva a todos como la peste, pero a mí en especial. –No por favor, no te levantes-

-Mira sé que nos ayudaste, y te estoy agradecida por ello, pero no me apetece charlar sobre ello- niega sin levantar su vista de la tarrina que tiene entre las manos.

-Genial- digo llevando las manos a los bolsillos traseros de mi minifalda –porque no quiero que hables, solo quiero que me escuches ¿de acuerdo?- doy un suspiro al aire, es la primera vez en mi vida que voy a hablar de esto con alguien –sé por lo que estás pasando-

-Eso lo dudo mucho- dice ella con desprecio, hundiéndose más profundamente en la coraza que está construyendo para alejar al resto.

-Bueno es cierto que a mí no me intentó violar un político de tres al cuarto- digo sentándome en la mesa frente a ella –en su lugar el que lo intentó era el novio de mi madre, Stan un baboso asqueroso- confieso cruzándome de brazos y apretándome los bíceps hasta hacerme daño, da igual cuanto tiempo haya pasado desde entonces, sigo sin estar preparada para contarlo en voz alta, pero eso da igual, porque Maggie necesita escucharlo.

…

-En su lugar el que lo intentó era el novio de mi madre, Stan un baboso asqueroso- al escuchar eso mi corazón se paraliza ¿qué acaba de decir?

Miro a Ale y a Merle, ellos están igual que yo, ojos muy abiertos, puños apretados, siento mis dientes rechinar de furia ¿el novio de su madre? ¿Cómo pudo? ¿Cómo se atrevió a tocarla?

Ojala ese hijo de puta siga vivo en alguna parte, de verdad que lo espero, porque quiero matarle yo mismo. ¿Cuándo diablos sucedió eso? ¿Porque nunca me ha dicho nada? Es cierto que hay muchas cosas que aún no le he contado de mí mismo, pero… ¿no me ha dicho nada por qué quizá no confía en mí? Dios, ella no se merece algo como eso, todo lo contrario, los pensamientos se entrecruzan en mi cabeza, atropellándose unos a otros, impidiéndome pensar.

…..

-¿Qué?- me pregunta Maggie atragantándose con su gelatina.

-Sip- digo encogiéndome de hombros, como si ya no tuviese importancia para mí –yo… estuve estudiando toda la noche para un examen que en ese momento me parecía importantísimo- rio desganada –es absurdo pensarlo, teniendo en cuenta en lo que se ha convertido el mundo- chasqueo la lengua enfadada conmigo por permitir que me siga afectando –el caso es que llegué a casa cansada del instituto, y me tiré en la cama para dormir un poco. Veras, normalmente yo siempre cerraba con pestillo tanto mi habitación como el cuarto de baño no porque él me hubiese dicho o hecho algo antes, jamás lo hizo pero- frunzo el ceño al recordar –su forma de mirarme como si fuese un chuletón me revolvía las tripas. Yo no imaginaba que pudiera llegar realmente a eso…- me quedo callada, intentando mantener mi respiración regulada.

-¿Nunca te lo planteaste?- se ha olvidado por completo de sí misma, está totalmente centrada en mí, en mi historia, por el momento.

-El miedo a que se sobrepasase un poco estaba allí, pero no, no creí que llegaría más lejos. El caso es que me tumbe en la cama y me quedé dormida con la puerta abierta-

Maggie termina su gelatina, me mira con los ojos muy abiertos y la espalda completamente recta, ahora me está escuchando, pero está rememorando lo que le pasó a ella, puedo verlo en sus ojos.

-Él entro como es evidente, y se me echó encima, recuerdo despertarme al sentir su peso aplastándome, casi ni podía respirar- noto como una lágrima se desliza por mi mejilla –era una cría que lo máximo que había hecho era besar a un saxofonista en la clase de música del insti, era consciente de que lo que sucedía no era bueno, pero no quería asimilarlo-

-¿Él estaba borracho?- me pregunta.

-Que va, me encantaría poder decirte que sí, pero no, era completamente consciente de lo que me hacía, él quería hacerme daño, igual que el Gobernador quería hacerte daño a ti- digo sorbiendo por la nariz. -Cuando me bajó la copa del sujetador, me mordió el pecho tan fuerte que pensé que me había hecho sangre, me revolví como una loca, pero… no conseguí nada, de hecho lo único que parecía lograr cada vez que me movía era ponérselo más fácil, la camiseta se me desgarro y los pantalones que llevaba se bajaron un poco, lo justo- respiro hondo y continuo –para que pudiese meter su mano bajo mis bragas, me penetro con sus asquerosos y repugnantes dedos gordos haciéndome daño, en ese momento solo quería vomitar y desmallarme, en ese orden-

-¿Has…. has conseguido deshacerte de la sensación de sus manos?-

-No, por muchas veces que me duche, cuando lo recuerdo por lo que sea, vuelvo a sentirme como en ese instante, tal cual sucedió. Pero yendo a la parte positiva de la historia, pese a lo que parezca, él me dio la vuelta, poniéndome boca abajo, tratando de amortiguar mis gritos entre mis peluches-

-¿Cómo pudo ser bueno eso?- pregunta horrorizada.

-Porque eso me impulso más hacia arriba, cerca de mi mesilla, en ella tenía una lámpara de cristal, era de Peter Pan, me encantaba.- era preciosa, me la compró mi madre una vez que fuimos a Disney Orlando, en los buenos tiempos. -El caso es que la alcancé y se la tiré a la jodida cabeza con todas mis fuerzas, no le herí mucho, apenas si le hice un cortecito en la frente. Pero me sirvió para despistarle, me escurrí de entre sus brazos, fui corriendo hasta el baño, eché el pestillo, agarré el secador que estaba sobre el lavabo como si fuese un bazoca, y me metí dentro de la ducha, ya ves tú, si hubiese logrado entrar lo que podría haber hecho para defenderme con un secador, pero oye, yo me sentí más segura.-

-¿Por qué?- me pregunta llorando, por fin ha colapsado -¿Por qué me has contado todo eso?-

-Porque quiero que sepas que no estás sola, que no hablo por hablar, que realmente puedo ponerme en tu lugar, no pretendo que tú me cuentes lo que sucedió con el Gobernador, si te humillo, te manoseo, si llegó más lejos que eso, o la cosa se quedó ahí. ¿Sabes por qué creo que es tan importante que estemos aquí ahora tú y yo?-

-No- niega llorando.

-Porque por malo que sea lo que te he dicho hasta ahora, no es la peor parte de la historia en sí, aunque pueda parecerlo, la parte verdaderamente mala es que cuando mi madre llegó, vio mi cuarto destrozado, a su novio sangrando y a mi hecha mierda en el sentido más literal de la expresión, ella me echó la culpa-

-¿Qué?- me pregunta totalmente incrédula.

-Como lo oyes, dijo que era una mentirosa, que estaba celosa de lo que había entre ellos, prácticamente me acuso de organizar un montaje, yo insistí en que decía la verdad, ella se cabreó, me dio un bofetón y yo me largué de casa a petición suya-

-¿Cómo fue capaz de culparte?- la indignación se palpa en su voz.

-Haciéndolo,- me encojo de hombros –el caso es Maggie, que entiendo que no quieras contar palabra por palabra lo que pasó, hasta que no estés lista para hacerlo, lo que quiero que se te meta en la cabeza y que no olvides jamás, es que nadie va a culparte de absolutamente nada, toda la gente de ésta prisión te quiere con locura, y están dispuestos a protegerte con todo lo que tienen. Y si no son capaces de evitar que te pase nada malo están dispuestos a ayudarte de la manera que tú necesites para que lo superes y salgas adelante. También quiero que pese a lo mal que te puedas estar sintiendo, te des cuenta de eso, valores esa verdad, y no la sueltes-

-Vale- cede –sé que Glenn y mi padre están preocupados, pero no he sido capaz de hablar con ellos de lo que ocurrió, él no llegó a hacerme nada, pero siento tanta rabia corriendo por mis venas, tanta impotencia por haber sido vulnerable, que apenas puedo respirar, no hablemos ya de comer.-

-¿Qué te hizo?- no puedo evitar preguntar.

-Nada, bueno… me amenazó para que me desnudase, cuando me tuvo expuesta, me obligo a inclinarme sobre la mesa y se me puso detrás, acariciando mi espalda, tirándome del pelo, pellizcándome entre los muslos, escuché el sonido de la cremallera de sus pantalones bajar… en ese momento tú entraste como un rayo de luz, obligándole a retroceder- me acerco hasta ella y me abraza en busca de un salvavidas –si no llegó a violarme ¿por qué me siento así?-

-No te penetró, es cierto, pero lo habría hecho, o aun si todo hubiese sido una treta, ponerte en esa posición, y humillarte es todo lo que necesitaba hacer para que tú no te sintieses dueña de ti misma. No es justo que te sientas como si pudieras haberlo evitado, porque no es así, tú evidentemente puedes protegerte y luchar, pero no tienes ningún control sobre los actos de los demás-

-¿Le has dado muchas vueltas a eso verdad?-

-Unas cuantas- admito. –Voy a hacerte unas preguntas ahora ¿tienes claro que no fue tu culpa? Tienes claro que ¿se lo cuentes a quien se lo cuentes no serás juzgada por ello?-

-Sí, me siento mejor gracias a ti-

-Yo no he hecho nada especial, te he ayudado a darte cuenta de lo que tú ya sabías, nada más- ínsito abrazándola.

-Oye, tú ¿alguna vez le has contado esto a Ale o a Daryl?- niego con la cabeza.

-La verdad es que no, cuando conocí a mi unicornio fue justo después de eso, lo único que quería hacer era olvidarlo, fingir que nunca me había pasado. Y luego con Daryl, no es que no se lo haya contado porque no confié en él o piense que me vaya a tratar diferente, en su caso lo que me preocupa es lo mucho que se cabrearía por no poder matar a Stan- me encojo de hombros sonriendo levemente –la parte positiva es que casi seguro que fue de los primeros en cascar mientras robaba una televisión o algo parecido, como si lo viera, imbécil- digo riéndome al imaginarlo.

-¿Cómo puedes bromear después de contarme eso si a ellos nunca les has dicho nada?-

-Bueno, supongo que es una batalla perdida de la que no me siento orgullosa, algo que simplemente quiero dejar atrás, porque no quiero que me defina, no es que trate de ocultarlo, simplemente es algo que desearía que no me hubiese pasado, pero me pasó, aun así, eso no es lo que me ha hecho ser quien soy hoy, soy como soy por todas las personas que en un momento u otro de mi vida me han querido, y a quienes a mi vez he amado. Lo que me sucedió siempre será parte de mí, pero no me define. Ahora mismo sé que te escuece como un arañazo, pero no es quien eres, ni como persona, ni como mujer-

-Yo- la noto tiritar –quiero que sea así, es solo que joder… me da tanto coraje-

-Lo sé, siempre que necesites hablar de esto o de cualquier otra cosa, cuenta conmigo. Y algún día cuando recuerdes a ese cabrón, lo que se te vendrá a la mente será su cara de idiota cuando le ataste con la camiseta que te obligó a quitarte-

Permanecemos un rato abrazadas, Maggie expulsa su rabia y su fragilidad a través de sus lágrimas y de palabras entrecortadas por la ira, pero al fin se calma

-Te he empapado perdona– se disculpa soberbiándose la nariz.

-No te disculpes por tonterías, anda ven conmigo, Carol ha hecho un estofado que está de muerte tienes que probarlo- digo arrastrándola fuera de ese sitio, necesita un poco de aire fresco y de comida, ahora que se ha vaciado un poco de lo que le hacía daño, todo lo demás irá siendo más sencillo.

…

Estoy con mi hermano y con Ale sentado en un banco de la prisión, los tres tratamos de asimilar lo que hemos escuchado accidentalmente, pero al menos yo, no soy capaz de hacerlo, me siento bloqueado.

Will era un grandísimo hijo de la gran puta al que no le desearía ni una cosa buena, pero a pesar de lo que me hizo y lo mucho que le odiaba, nunca quise matarle realmente, por su parte, mi madre, bueno, no era ninguna joya precisamente, pero a pesar de toda su mierda, ella nos quería.

¿Cómo pudo la madre de Cassidy culparla? Esa maldita zorra debería haber cuidado de ella, protegerla con uñas y dientes de ese cerdo. No dejarla en la calle.

-Espero que cuando el mundo se fue a la mierda se devorasen el uno al otro- dejo escapar con rabia las palabras.

-Dios- Ale mantiene la cabeza gacha, con sus manos tirando de su pelo –yo, joder, soy un mierda, tendría que haberlo imaginado, pero nunca pensé que hubiese algo detrás de su manía de cerrar siempre con cerrojo-

-Ella no te lo contó, no te culpes, no tenías modo de saberlo.- Le dice Merle poniéndose de pie, -joder, y yo siempre haciendo la gracia cuando se metía en la ducha de intentar abrir la puerta, coño- maldice pateando una piedra.

-Ya, pero yo sabía que había tenido problemas con su madre, es decir, esa parte era obvia, pero ni por lo más remoto me imaginé…- continua martirizándose Ale.

-Recuerdo que cuando fuimos a la bolera, de vuelta a casa, me dijo que su madre no la quería, no lo entendí, y ahora que conozco la historia completa me resulta aún más incomprensible- no puedo seguir hablando, no sé qué hacer, no quiero que se sienta insegura conmigo por el hecho de que ahora sepa eso, pero tampoco quiero ocultárselo.

….

Chocolatinas, están rancias pero he encontrado dos chocolatinas, viva, soy feliz en este momento, no hay mal que cien años dure, ni pena que el chocolate no cure.

A lo lejos veo a mis tres chicos sentados en un banco, pero no parecen muy animados, ¿Qué les pasará? A lo mejor es que necesitan mi sensual presencia para activar sus niveles de dopamina.

-¿A que vienen esas caras tan largas? ¿Tenéis complejo de caballo?- sin pedir permiso me siento sobre las piernas de Daryl –hey ¿a que no sabéis que he encontrado?- digo enseñando mi tesoro.

-Guay- dice Ale sin apenas mirarme, forzando una sonrisa.

-Vale me estáis preocupando, ya en serio ¿ha pasado algo?-

-¿Qué?- Ale se pone de pie al lado de Merle, tan rápido que me recuerda a un gato al que le han pisado la cola –no ha pasado nada, nada de nada ¿a qué no?-

-Ya ¿Merle que le pica al unicornio?-

-Ni idea, siempre ha sido rarito- dice mi cuñado mirando hacia otro lado.

-Cierto, pero nunca ha rechazado nada que lleve chocolate, aunque la galleta esté rancia, o sea un helado que se le haya caído en la acera-

-Espera ¿has dicho chocolate?- pregunta fijándose por fin en lo que tengo en la mano. Le lanzo una y la atrapa al vuelo.

-Disfruta de ella, es obvio que necesitas una buena dosis de azúcar- digo riéndome.

-Sí, es de lo único de lo que tengo carencia, porque de polvos voy servido- comenta dando un mordisco y gimiendo exageradamente.

-Tío que estás comiendo, no follando, baja los decibelios- se queja Merle golpeándole en el hombro.

-Lo que pasa es que estás celoso de que no haga estos ruiditos para ti-

-Que no digas esas cosas- le gruñe el mayor de los Dixon comenzando a perseguir a mi unicornio por la cancha de baloncesto.

Recuerdo que Daryl solía decirme esa frase a menudo cuando vivíamos juntos.

-Son como críos, da gusto verlos haciendo el payaso juntos ¿no crees?- me giro para mirarle a la cara, pero en lugar de tener su preciosa medio sonrisa me mira serio.

-Cass, ¿yo te doy miedo?- me pregunta clavando sus pupilas en las mías.

-Jamás, ¿por qué me preguntas eso?-

-Si alguna vez te lo diese, por el motivo que fuese ¿me lo dirías?-

-Daryl, creo que me conoces de sobra como para saber que digo todo lo que pienso, incluso cuando no debería decirlo- le recuerdo cogiéndole las manos y besando sus nudillos con toda la dulzura de la que soy capaz, no sé a qué viene esto, aunque comienzo a imaginarme que puede tener algo que ver con Maggie.

De pronto, sin que me lo espere, me tumba sobre el banco, su cuerpo cubre el mío del sol que aun pega fuerte a estas horas, como si fuera un escudo, mi ángel, mi guardián.

Su nariz acaricia la mía con suavidad, me relajo y disfruto de estos mimos inesperados, entonces él comienza un beso apasionado, contrastando con la dulzura de su gesto anterior, sus labios cubren los míos bailando un compás salvaje, inconscientemente levanto una pierna y él me la sujeta, su mano se desliza hasta mi trasero para apretarlo con fuerza, eso solo me enloquece más, me arqueo, nuestras lenguas conectan electrificando nuestros cuerpos como si fuesen la toma de contacto de la corriente que nos atraviesa.

-Joder- gimo cuando se separa de mi boca -¿va a durar mucho más lo de no follar? Porque vas a conseguir que estalle por combustión espontánea- me quejo mientras me ayuda a sentarme de nuevo.

Por un rato no dice nada, solo me mira como queriendo grabar en su memoria los rasgos de mi cara y me acaricia el pelo suavemente con su ruda mano de mecánico. –Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca en mi cochina vida, sé que no puedo cambiar lo malo que te haya pasado, pero quisiera poder hacerlo, de verdad que sí, porque no te mereces nada que no sea bueno- esas palabras de algún modo confirman mis sospechas, no sé cómo, pero estos tres idiotas han escuchado mi conversación con Maggie.

-Daryl, no puedes cambiar lo que me ha sucedido, ni lo que me sucederá, igual que yo no puedo borrar tus cicatrices con mis besos por más que quiera poder hacerlo, lo que si podemos hacer es estar ahí el uno para el otro cuando lo necesitemos-

Él cierra los ojos apretando su frente contra la mía –ojalá el mundo no se hubiese derrumbado, te mereces algo mejor que ésta prisión, o que yo-

-Daryl, deja de decir tonterías o tendré que callarte la boca a besos, ahora que lo pienso… mejor sigue hablando- él me sonríe tímidamente de lado, sin decir nada, esquivando mi mirada, como me jode cuando hace eso. -¿Qué más da que el mundo se haya caído a pedazos? Te tengo a ti para sostener mi mano en medio de todo este caos, eso es todo lo que necesito para vivir, porque tú eres todo lo que quiero.- Al fin abre los ojos, pasea sus pulgares por el contorno de mis mejillas - ¿Por qué me miras así?- pregunto sonrojándome.

-Porque, me parece mentira, que pueda mirar directamente a la luz que desprendes sin quedarme ciego- no me da ocasión a replicarle, me besa de nuevo, está vez mucho más pausado, con calma, como una promesa de que permanecerá a mi lado, aun cuando no nos quede un solo lugar en el mundo en el que poder estar en paz, mientras nos tengamos, seguiremos adelante, no nos daremos por vencidos, porque tendremos a alguien por quien luchar hasta el final.

 **Hola broncas inesperadas, estamos a 13 de mayo, el 8 aparte de ser mi cumple operaron a mi mami de una vértebra en la espalda que tenía rota, pero le dieron el alta al día siguiente y ya está como una rosa, no para la tía de hacer cosa aunque la digamos que se lo tome con calma, es cabezona, digna hija de su madre, claro que cuando me pongo yo igual no sé porque pregunta a quien habré salido.**

 **Vayamos al capítulo, tanto Maggie como Cass han pasado por algo desagradable, que si bien en ninguna llegó a ser violación, estuvo cerca, creo que la charla entre las dos era importante, a parte ya de por ellas, o por la historia, por todo lo que está sucediendo en España. Como Leticia Rosino de Zamora, que fue asesinada por el hijo del pastor de su pueblo por resistirse cuando trató de violarla, y ojo que era día, no hacía nada llamativo, solo daba un paseo por su pueblo como había hecho miles de veces.**

 **No estaba de fiesta como Diana Querr o la victima de La manada, bestias hay en todos lados y por desgracia nos los podemos encontrar en cualquier momento. Esto lo menciono para quienes creen que claro, a las otras les sucedió porque "iban solas, de noche y de fiesta" que hay quienes al decir eso dejan un implícito, es que se lo merecía, o se lo estaba buscando.**

 **Y no, nunca nadie ni mujer, ni hombre que a ellos también les pasa, buscará que otro ser humano a la buena de dios les asalte de forma violenta para hacer con su cuerpo lo que quiera en contra su voluntad.**

 **Siento si machaco mucho con este tema, pero me parece importante.**

 **Como siempre, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y os mando muchos besototes.**


	14. Solo pareces terriblemente triste

**Capítulo 13**

 **Solo pareces terriblemente triste y aislado**

-Ale cielo ¿a dónde vas?- me pregunta Kate aún medio dormida, la sábana solo le cubre uno de sus generosos pechos.

-No lo sé, la verdad- me rio rascándome la nuca nervioso, desde ayer me siento desubicado.

-Sé que te cuesta compartir tus sentimientos, salvo cuando se trata de Ethan, en lo que respecta a él, eres meridianamente claro- me dice con cierta molestia en la voz.

-Kate, no quiero discutir y menos tan temprano por favor,- suspiro alejándome de ella, no soporto que sea tan ciega con él.

-No, ni yo perdona- dice levantándose y besando mi espalda. –Me he desviado, ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?-

-Es Rainbow, yo…- suspiro dándome la vuelta –siento que no he sido un buen hermano para ella,- no puedo contarle lo que escuchamos sobre Cass y sobre Maggie, no tengo derecho a hablar sobre ello.

-Ale, esa chica te adora con toda su alma, no podría quererte más ni aunque llevaseis la misma sangre, sea lo sea en lo que crees que le has fallado, estoy condenadamente segura que ella no piensa lo mismo, no podría, eres su debilidad-

Acaricio su rostro apartándole el pelo de la cara, es tan impactante, tan pálida, pero tan fuerte, mi Blanca nieves guerrera.

-Aun así, me gustaría hacer algo….-

-¿Algo como qué? ¿Una fiesta?- me pregunta burlona.

-Eh sí, eso suena como una buena idea- Kate pone los ojos en blanco al escucharme.

-Ale, estaba de coña-

-Ya, pero yo no- me emociono al imaginarlo, -podríamos hacer como una especie de búsqueda del tesoro, con pruebas, adivinanzas… a Carl y a Gin les encantaría, y los demás no lo admitirán pero se lo pasarían como niños, venga Kate hagámoslo-

-¿Me estás pidiendo permiso? Yo no soy la líder-

-Puede que no del grupo, pero si la mía- digo colocando su mano derecha sobre mi corazón.

-Pues eres muy desobediente la mayor parte del tiempo- sonrío al oírla.

-Cariño eso es porque tengo la firme creencia de que las reglas están hechas para romperse, no por nada personal- le explico comenzando a besar su cuello, dejando que mis manos recorran un suave camino desde sus clavículas hacia sus pechos.

-Eres un liante- me dice entre risas y gemidos.

-No lo niego, pero amas a éste liante-

-Que va, pero sí que amo el sexo contigo-

-Auch eso duele- solo me quiere por mi ritmo pélvico, que triste.

-Pues si te duele- me agarra por el pene obligándome a retroceder hasta la pared –encájalo con arte- dice besándome con un dominio que no me permite pensar en nada que no sea recorrer cada línea de tinta que tiene sobre la piel.

….

En cuanto los gemidos se elevan en la celda de mi tía, Merle Dixon sale de la suya como si le hubiesen metido un petardo por el culo, ¿Qué le pasará?

-Oye Ethan- me llama Beth, no entiendo porque ella me busca aunque sea de vez en cuando, es como si los comentarios que hago, por hirientes que sean, le resbalasen, y ni una de mis palabras pudiese afectarle.

-Hola- la miro curioso -¿Qué quieres Rapunzel?-

-No tengo el pelo tan largo- se ríe de mí sacándome la lengua.

-Ya…- pero no pienso llamarla princesa.

-Sabes hay veces, muy pocas es cierto, en las que más que un cretino total, solo pareces terriblemente triste y aislado- la manera en que me mira hace que me ponga nervioso, pero no pienso dejar que lo perciba.

-No te equivoques conmigo Beth- digo acercándome a ella a paso lento –tenerme lastima sería una mala idea-

-Yo no te tengo lástima, pero creo que eres un poco- hace como si se lo pensase –idiota, nadie sobrevive solo, no sin volverse loco- afirma entregándome una palanca.

-¿Para qué mierda es esto?- me quejo imaginándome la respuesta, y solo eso me da pereza.

-Vamos a matar a los caminantes que hay en las vallas- en ocasiones como ésta, detesto que la gente sea tan predecible.

-Crees que un idiota como yo podrá hacerlo-

-Tranquilo, yo te supervisaré para que no te claves la palanca en ninguna zona importante- me sonríe dulcemente, conteniendo su burla, pero en sus ojos brilla la travesura. Al verla así, no puedo contenerme y antes de darme cuenta de lo que hago estoy riéndome a causa de sus tonterías. -Vaya, pero si puedes reírte sin sonar como un villano de dibujos animados, sorprendente-

-Oh cállate, dejarás mi reputación por los suelos si los demás creen que puedes convertirme en un buen chico- digo sintiéndome feliz, no sé porque, pero ella de alguna manera consigue hacerme sentir relajado, más como era antes de todo esto, pero no me engaño, sé cuál es la clase de monstruo en el que me estoy convirtiendo.

-Pues si no quieres que descubra tu secreto, muévete idiota, tenemos trabajo que hacer-

-¿Es que a partir de ahora vas a llamarme así?- me "quejo" pero en realidad me gusta.

-Lo haré mientras tú insistas en llamarme Rapunzel- dice saliendo al patio, niego con la cabeza siguiendo el contoneo suave de sus caderas, parece que bajo esa suave piel de cordero la pequeña de las Greene esconde toda una loba feroz.

Sonrió, olvidando por un rato a Merle, y la forma que tiene de moverse de un lado para otro, como un animal en una jaula, cada vez que mi tía se acuesta con Castillo.

¿Será que…

-Mi padre va con muletas y se da más garbo que tú, ¿quieres hacer el favor de acelerar?-

-¿Para qué? Ni que los muertos fueran a ir a ninguna otra parte, es aquí donde está su comida- digo sonriéndole sarcástico.

-¿Sabes? Si fueras un caminante te morirías de hambre, nunca llegarías a tiempo de comerte a nadie, si ya eres así de lento vivo, no te quiero imaginar muerto-

-Me sorprendes señorita, eso es humor negro-

-Alucinante, acabas de descubrir que no es de tu propiedad, tiene que estar siendo un momento duro para ti-

-Y ahora sarcasmo- silbo impresionado –ten cuidado Beth o pensaré que estás coqueteando conmigo-

-No te hagas ilusiones Ford, no me gustan los idiotas-

-Lastima- digo susurrándole al oído –porque a mí me encantan las chicas malas disfrazadas de niñas buenas- le doy su espacio y veo satisfecho un leve rubor cubriendo sus mejillas –ahora ¿Qué tal si matamos caminantes?- y eso es lo que hacemos, pero en su compañía, bueno, no es tan coñazo como suele serlo.

….

Dios, cuantísimo me aburro, estoy en una de las torres de vigilancia y lo único entretenido es ver como Beth y Ethan matan mordedores.

Yuju.

Echo de menos a Michonne, la próxima vez que salga, iré con ella.

-Hasta la polla- pego un salto al oír el gruñido de Merle a mi espalda.

-Joder, ¿se puede saber qué te pasa? Casi me provocas un infarto- le chillo llevándome una mano al pecho como para detener mis acelerados latidos.

-Ese es el problema- se queja sentándose a mi lado –que hace mucho que no follo, y encima Ale es un puto ruidoso de mierda-

Ya, vale, a ver cómo le explico a un inmaduro emocional que lo que tiene no es solo frustración sexual, sino unos celos tan grandes como las montañas rocosas.

-Oye Merle pregunta tonta, tontísima- digo mirando a otro lado, rezando porque no me tire de la torre por lo que estoy a punto de decirle, porque como lo haga, va a ser una leche cojonuda –alguna vez, tú…- yo puedo, venga, de una vez y sin pensarlo -¿has tenido algo con alguien de tu mismo sexo?- vale, no ha sonado tan mal como creía, aun así...

-¿Qué?- me mira burlón, eso es que no se ha dado por aludido –claro que no nena, el gay es mi hermanita-

-Oh discrepo mucho en cuanto a eso- digo sonriendo al recordar lo de ésta mañana.

-Como sea, ¿por qué mierda lo preguntabas?-

-Te lo digo solo si prometes que no me matarás, ni intentarás mutilarme- digo juntando mis manos.

Él me mira curioso y divertido –lo juro, venga rubita, suéltalo-

-Bueno, ¿Cómo te lo diría de forma sutil?- medito unos segundos pero al final lo suelto tal cual. –Te lo he preguntado porque siempre miras a Ale como si fuera un chuletón a la brasa- ya está, ya lo he dicho, a ver si ahora lo capta.

-¿Qué insinúas?- pregunta mirándome serio. Y yo no sé cómo decirle que insinuar, insinuar, no insinúo nada, que más bien afirmo contundente y categóricamente que quiere probar el sabor de su banana.

-Pues que Ale te levanta la moral- digo señalando directo a su paquete, lo tiene que pillar por cojones, sí o sí.

-Yo no soy un jodido marica…-dice levantándose y alejándose de mi –eso es propio de nenazas como mi hermanita-

-A lo mejor siempre le dices eso a Daryl para ocultar que en realidad el gay eres tú, y no tiene nada de malo que lo seas Merle, pero reconócelo ya, échale un par hombre-

-Que no soy marica, a mí no me van las polla- con cada palabra retrocede un paso, le veo y mi corazón se estruja, está totalmente asustado, pegado contra la pared, lo más alejado posible de mí, como si de pronto me hubiese vuelto venenosa.

-Hey grandullón- me levanto despacio, no queriendo asustarle –vale, lo siento, no lo eres, pero si lo fueras, no pasaría nada, estaría perfectamente bien-

-¿Cómo podría estarlo? esas cosas son de frikis-

-¿Quién te dijo esa gilipollez?-

-Mi padre- ya tengo una razón más para odiar a ese hombre.

-Ya, ¿y tú padre siempre tenía razón?-

-Era un cabrón de mierda, igual que yo, por eso estoy solo, mientras que Daryl te tiene a ti-

-Vamos no eres un mierda, ¿un gilipollas a veces? No te lo voy a negar, pero no eres un mierda…- un grito nos sobresalta y enseguida nos asomamos a ver qué sucede.

Carl y Gin están jugando a derribarse el uno al otro, sonrío en cuanto les veo, esos críos.

-Me han puesto los huevos de corbata- dice sonriendo. –No soporto a la tía, y el hermano me parece un niñato, pero la enana, me cae bien, tiene garra-

-Oh por favor- le agarro de los cachetes y se los estiro como si fuera una abuela –que ternura, pero si tienes corazón, ¿ves como no eres una caca de paloma?-

-Nunca he dicho que fuese eso-

-Ay mi gilipuertas adorable y gruñón- le hablo ahora como si fuese un bebe.

-Que me sueltes ya, loca- se desembaraza de mí, y se cubre las mejillas con las palmas –estás para que te arresten-

-Entonces estoy en el sitio ideal ¿no?- digo señalando la prisión. –Eh, ¿A dónde vas?-

-A darles clases a esos mocosos de combate cuerpo a cuerpo-

-Chachi, pero sé más suave con ellos de lo que lo eres conmigo- al decirle eso, se gira mirándome extrañado.

-Pero si contigo no soy nada suave-

-Pues por eso te lo digo cacho bestia-

-Ya, ya, ya- asoma levemente la cabeza antes de irse – ¿Ha quedado claro que a mí no me va comer vergas?- y sigue en negación.

-Claro- sonrío intentando hacerle sentir seguro, no quiero que vuelva a sufrir otro ataque de pánico como el de hace un rato.

-Genial, porque no quiero que destruyas mi oportunidad con la de rastas-

-Grandullón, en esta realidad veo terriblemente improbable que Michonne y tú tengáis algo-

-¿Por qué? si soy un gigolo- asegura besando su bíceps.

-Pues por eso mismo, Merle, por eso mismo-

-Algún momento de necesidad tendrá, y ahí estaré yo para aprovecharlo-

-Los tendrá como todas digo yo, pero si no hay nadie que le guste, para eso Prometeo nos creó con manos-

-¿Quién es Prometeo?-

-Déjalo y ve con los niños-

-Cierto-

-Recuerda ser suave- le grito mientras baja, pero él se hace el sordo, pobres, van a acabar andando como mordedores de los doloridos que les va a dejar con el entrenamiento, como si lo viera. –Espero que tú no te metas en ningún lio- le digo a la nada, pensando en Daryl, entiendo que necesitamos comida y por ello salga a cazar, pero no me gusta que vaya solo.

Si le hiciese falta ayuda porque le pase cualquier cosa, no podrá contar con nadie, Merle o yo deberíamos haberle acompañado.

No vuelvo a hacer un trato con él, pero claro….

 **Flash back**

 **-Daryl, venga, mis moretones ya están amarillos, casi no duelen, déjame jugar con la Darylconda-**

 **-Aún podría hacerte daño-**

 **-No seas malo,- le dije mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja, lo ama aunque no me lo diga –hazme feliz-**

 **-Si lo hago, tú harás otra cosa que yo te pida a ti, ¿sea la que sea?-**

 **-¿Va en serio? ¿así de fácil?- pregunté sentándome sobre él, tal cual como mi madre me trajo al mundo, menos mal que la noche anterior él colgó una sábana en los barrotes a modo de "puerta", cansado de que Ale nos viese siempre en situaciones comprometidas.**

 **-Así de fácil ¿Qué me dices?- me cuestionó torturándome con sus dedos, mientras mordía con suavidad uno de mis pezones.**

 **-Joder, vale, lo que tú me pidas-**

 **-¿Y no discutirás?- tanta vehemencia en el tema debería haberme puesto en alerta, pero estaba centrada en otras cosas, como viendo la manera en que se ponía el condón.**

 **-No, siempre que me la metas en los próximos veinte segundos-**

 **Fin Flhas back**

Y dicho y hecho, insisto en que debí sospechar, cuando cambió de opinión tan rápidamente después del autocontrol que había demostrado estos días, aun así ¿Cómo iba a pensar en nada si el cabrón me sedujo con esa maldita y erótica voz ronca?

Pero ésta, ésta me la paga, todavía no sé ni cómo, ni cuando, ni donde, pero éste no me la vuelve a jugar con sexo en su vida.

…..

-Glenn- le llamo asomándome a su celda, él está sentado concentrado en el reloj que le regalo mi padre.

-Maggie- enseguida se levanta, sé que quiere abrazarme, pero no se atreve por cómo le he tratado estos días.

Sin mediar palabra me acerco a él, estrechándole entre mis brazos tan fuerte como puedo. –Glenn- la voz se me corta y me besa, a su manera, dulce, cariñoso.

-Perdóname Maggie, todo fue mi culpa… yo debería-

-Tú nada, no había nada que pudieses haber hecho, no estoy enfadada contigo, lo estoy con el Gobernador, pero nunca contigo- me separo un poco de él -¿estamos bien?-

-¿Me quieres?- me pregunta y no entiendo porque.

-Claro que te quiero- respondo quitándome las lágrimas que empapan mi cara.

-Entonces estamos bien, mientras los dos sintamos lo mismo, podremos con todo lo que nos echen encima- dice besando mi frente, mis parpados, mi nariz y mis mejillas, para finamente llegar a mis labios, siento que me derrito contra él.

Le amo, no me imagino mi vida tal cual es ahora mismo, sin él en ella, seguiría adelante, pero me faltaría a mi lado lo más importante, su fe.

…..

-Merle te dije que fueses suave- le regaña su cuñada, viendo como los críos están quedándose dormidos mientras cenan.

-Siguen de una pieza ¿no?- se defiende poniendo sus manos ante él como un escudo.

Ella solo le mira y bufa como una gata malhumorada por la idiotez del humano con el que vive. –Haz algo útil y ve a buscar al Unicornio-

-¿Estás así de arisca por qué mi hermanita aún no ha vuelto? Estará bien no te preocupes-

-No, si estoy tranquila, el que tendría que preocuparse es él, por la bronca que voy a echarle- Merle sonríe solo de imaginarlo. –Deja de sonreír y ve a buscar….-

-Al unicornio, si, si ya lo has dicho-

-Pues no veo que te muevas- le dice cruzándose de brazos, lo que resalta sus pechos, pero finge no darse cuenta de ese detalle, ya se ha llevado suficientes cabezazos en la nariz por mencionarlo estos meses de atrás cuando entrenaban.

-Es que no sabes lo que me pesa ésta- se burla señalando su entrepierna.

-Haberlo dicho antes hombre, ¿voy a por unas tijeras y te hago un apaño para librarte de tu pequeña carga?- el resto del grupo se ríe al escucharla, pero a él no le hace ni pizca de gracia.

-Vale, vale, ya voy, joder- se marcha del comedor renegando, -¿y tú que haces?- pregunta al notar al "sobrino" de Ale siguiéndole.

-Nada- asegura sonriente, demasiado sonriente.

Decide ignorarle, aun no le ha cogido la medida al chaval, pero lo que sí sabe de él, es que es más listo de lo que parece, observa mucho y habla poco, eso es peligroso, sea como sea ya averiguará de qué pie cojea.

Al fin llegan hasta los baños y lo que se encuentra hace que olvide al crio que le pisa los talones.

Ale está secándose el pelo, dejando a la vista su cuerpo aun húmedo por el agua, la boca se le reseca y las manos le pican… necesita… él realmente necesita tocarle.

Mierda, gruñe reprendiéndose mentalmente, eso es tan gay, y él no lo es, para nada, diga lo que diga su jodida cuñada.

-Hostia Merle- maldice Castillo dejando caer la toalla al suelo por el susto, rápidamente al darse cuenta, la recoge y se la ata a la cintura. –Menudo susto ¿Qué? ¿Venías a ver si me pillabas masturbándome en la ducha?-

-La cena, hace rato que está- es todo lo que puede decirle, le mira intensamente, la sensación de calor que se ha instalado en su bajo vientre al verle, no desaparece.

-Tranquilo tigre- le palmea la espalda con fuerza haciéndole dar un paso hacia delante –que me miras como si me quisieras poner en cuatro patas-

-Que te den-

-Insisto, prefiero ser el que da-

-Largo- grita tratando de asestarle una colleja, pero para cuando se gira, el muy idiota ha salido corriendo.

-Vaya, eso de ahí abajo tiene pinta de necesitar que le den cariño- le suelta el chaval saliendo de las sombras en las que se había quedado escondido, tocándole el paquete con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Qué mierda crees que haces?- le pregunta apartándole de un empujón que le tira al suelo.

-Ahora mismo- se apoya sobre sus codos, el cuello de la desgarrada camisa que lleva, deja ver su clavícula y parte de su firme pecho. Por alguna razón esa escena consigue hacerle sentir tremendamente inseguro. –Ofrecerme a hacerte, lo que te hubiese gustado que pasase con Castillo, dime Dixon ¿vas a quedarte con las ganas? ¿O vas a tomar lo que te ofrezco?-

-Joder- maldice dando vueltas, esto, no, esto no. No le puede estar pasando. Convencido de que el chico se acojonará y saldrá corriendo como si no hubiese un mañana, se baja la cremallera de los pantalones sacando su pene erecto de su prisión, dando un suspiro de placer. –Venga bocazas, a ver qué sabes hacer con esa estúpida lengua tuya-

….

Así que tenía razón, se trataba de eso, ese cavernícola desea a Ale, dios ¿podría ser más fácil convertirlo en mi peón? Difícilmente.

Tragándome el asco que me provoca la situación, me acerco hasta esa vieja polla y me la meto en la boca, Dixon lanza un grito ahogado al aire, incrédulo de lo que ve, nos miramos a los ojos por unos segundos, él tiene los ojos tan abiertos que parece un cervatillo deslumbrado por los faros de un coche.

Divertido, empiezo a mecer la cabeza, deslizando hacia fuera y hacia dentro ese sudado trozo de carne, me sostengo de sus pantalones para obligarme a seguir, es difícil no apartarme.

De pronto el tipo me agarra con fuerza por el pelo, justo cuando creo que va a alejarme y que mi plan ha salido mal, comienza a follarse mi boca con desesperación, cierro mis ojos tratando de relajar mi garganta.

Hostia puta, esto es más duro de lo que creía que sería, apenas puedo respirar, no me da tregua para nada, está usándome como a un puto, aun así no trato de quitarme, solo espero, espero a que pase lo más rápido posible, pero por desgracia para mí, el abuelo tiene más aguante del que cabría esperar.

Cuando al fin se corre lo hace sobre mí, maldiciéndonos a los dos.

-Vamos, te comportas como si no te hubiese gustado- digo quitándome la camiseta, para limpiarme con ella el semen de la cara.

-Esto es una mariconez- me ladra como si yo le hubiese humillado a él y no al revés.

-Será lo que tú digas que es, pero te has corrido, asúmelo o sigue lloriqueando- le suelto dejándole solo y a cuadros.

-Ethan- mi tía me interrumpe cuando voy a entrar en mi celda –me tenías preocupada, te fuiste con Merle y no volvías-

-Hemos estado cambiando impresiones se podría decir-

-¿Impresiones sobre qué?- pregunta desconfiada.

-Ya sabes, sobre sexo- tal vez si la incomodo deje de insistir.

-¿Has hablado de sexo con Merle Dixon?- cuestiona extrañada.

-Ya que siempre tiene algo que decir sobre el tema, me pareció una idea interesante-

-Lo que tú digas Ethan, pero para eso podrías preguntarnos a mi o a Ale ¿no nos tienes confianza?-

-Tía, cualquiera diría que no te gusta que Merle esté aquí, además, desde que Shane murió me he sentido muy solo- hora de jugar mi papel de víctima –tal vez él, pueda ocupar ese lugar, no sé-

-De acuerdo cariño, perdona, no había caído en eso- me da un beso en la mejilla –te quiero-

-Lo sé- la veo marcharse sin poder entender como alguien puede ser tan crédulo.

Y Merle, "tan duro", "tan malo" ahora ya es mío, a cambio de una mamada de vez en cuando, y de que no se lo cuente a nadie, podré pedirle lo que me dé la gana, comida, alcohol, armas ¿Quién sabe lo rentable que puede resultarme este negocio a largo plazo?

 **Hola divertidas masacres, ¿estoy mal de la cabeza? No creo que sea algo que pueda negar, pero de pronto cuando pensé en Merle viendo desnudo a Ale, no dejé de darle vueltas a ¿Qué haría Ethan si lo descubriese? ¿Cómo sacaría ventaja de eso? Y de esa idea salió lo que acabáis de leer.**

 **¿A alguien más le preocupa que Beth no sé de cuenta de que trata con un sociópata? A mí la primera, pero quiero darle un mínimo de humanidad a ese loco, y la única que siento que realmente puede llegar a él es Beth.**

 **Estamos a 24 de Mayo, si no habéis visto Deadpool dejad lo que estéis haciendo, salvo que estéis trabajando claro, y al cine de cabeza a verla, a mí me gusto un poco más la primera, aun así con esta me reí muchísimo, y me molaron las referencias que se hacen tanto a otras pelis de marvel, o a pelis como los goonies.**

 **Sin más que decir por el momento, espero que aparte de inquietaros por lo retorcido y calculador que es Ethan, os haya gustado, besototes for all.**


	15. Sin ella sólo soy un caminante más

**Capítulo 14**

 **Sin ella solo soy un caminante más**

-¿Has pasado la noche aquí?- doy un respingo al escuchar a Rick.

-Si- me encojo de hombros y le hago un hueco a mi lado, cuando se sienta nos cubro a ambos con la manta.

-No tiene sentido que te agotes mirando al horizonte como una princesa encerrada en su torre- sonrío ante la comparación.

-No puedo evitarlo, sé que él es fuerte, pero me preocupa lo que pueda sucederle en el camino, el Gobernador está ahí fuera Rick, y sabe quién es él para nosotros,- explico refiriéndome a Merle y a mí -no soportaría que le torturará por nuestra maldita culpa-

Siento como el brazo del líder de la prisión rodea mis hombros acercándome más contra él, tratando de reconfortarme con el calor de su cuerpo, y aunque lo agradezco, el gesto solo hace más notoria la evidencia, él no es el hombre contra el que quiero acurrucarme.

Suspiro con pesadez, conteniendo mi ansiedad.

-No tiene caso que te diga lo que tú misma ya sabes, aun así lo haré, le conoces, no hay nadie que siga un rastro como Daryl, pillarle por sorpresa no es algo precisamente fácil, y lo más importante, que al parecer pasas por alto-

-¿El qué?- pregunto desanimada.

-Tú estás aquí, ¿crees que hay hombre o caminante capaz de impedirle llegar hasta ti? Se ha empeñado en seguir vivo a base de esperanza y recuerdos ¿de verdad piensas que se dejaría vencer ahora que eres una certeza?-

Alzo la cabeza para mirarle, él tiene el rostro sereno, fijo hacia adelante, parece agotado. ¿Hace cuánto que no duerme?

-Tienes razón, pero eso no evitará que vaya a echarle la madre de todas las broncas-

-Eso es justo- sonríe mirándome, observo unas arruguitas que se le forman alrededor de los ojos, dándole un aspecto adorable, creo que es la primera vez que la felicidad le llega a los ojos desde que estoy aquí. –Aunque vas a tener que acostumbrarte-

-De eso ni hablar- niego con fiereza, -no va a irse de nuevo, no solo desde luego-

-¿Dudo que consigas convencerle para acompañarle?-

-Eso ya me lo imagino, y en verdad tiene sentido, podría espantar a las posibles presas ahora que hay tan pocas y son tan suspicaces, pero Merle es buen cazador, con él sí que no tiene ningún excusa que valga.- Aseguro inflando mis carrillos ofuscada.

De pronto Rick se echa a reír a todo lo que dan sus pulmones, termina soltándome y tumbándose de espaldas en el suelo. Yo no puedo más que mirarle extrañada, aunque también divertida.

-Lo siento, es que- una pequeñas lagrimas se le escapan –me has recordado a una ardilla con los mofletes llenos de bellotas, lo siento- vuelve a disculparse, segundos antes de estallar en carcajadas de nuevo.

Dios, realmente necesita desconectar de la presión que tiene sobre los hombros, me gustaría ayudarle, pero la verdad es que no soy una líder.

-Idiota- le grito tirándole la manta a la cara, cosa que parece divertirle aún más.

Me contagio y yo también rio al verle retorcerse, pero de pronto escucho algo que me distrae completamente, el potente sonido de la moto de Daryl, me pongo en pie tan rápido, que se me va un poco la cabeza.

Con el corazón palpitando como un loco bajo de la torre casi volando, llego hasta la verja y se la abro para que pueda entrar.

La alegría y el alivio son tan intensos que mis manos tiemblan incontrolables, no he podido dormir en dos noches, cada vez que cerraba los ojos, veía su cabeza metida en una asquerosa pecera mordiendo el agua, con los ojos acuosos perdidos en nada concreto.

Poco a poco la rabia se abre paso, veo como baja de la moto con un montón de conejos, podría haberle pasado cualquier cosa, tengo tantas ganas de darle un bofetón que me pican las palmas.

La sonrisa se le borra en cuanto me ve la cara, tengo que estar roja como un semáforo, me encantaría chillarle hasta quedarme afónica, pero estamos rodeados por todos los de la prisión, así que sin mediar palabra me doy media vuelta, volviendo a mi puesto de vigilancia, soy consciente de que como habrá la boca, saldrán de ella un montón de cosas, y pocas agradables.

No pienso montarle un numerito frente a los demás pudiendo evitarlo, pero el diablo sabe que se lo merece por imbécil.

…..

-¿Qué le sucede?- le pregunto a Ale al verla marcharse con los puños apretados, sin haberme dirigido la palabra.

-Bueno ¿por dónde quieres que empiece? Te recupera después de dos años, la engañas para irte de caza sin que te lo pueda discutir, y estás fuera durante casi tres días. Si no hubieses aparecido hoy habría sido capaz de ir a Woodbury ella sola, para asegurarse de que no habías caído en las garras del Gobernador.-

-Yo no la engañé, hicimos un trato- y estuvo de acuerdo.

-¿Solo te has quedado con eso? ¿En serio? Y sí que la timaste, con sexo además, eso es ruin tío.- Me crítica gesticulando exageradamente con las manos. Por mi parte bufo molesto, dispuesto a subir a la torre a hablar con ella. –Puedes quedarte sin pelotas, avisado quedas- me grita mientras me alejo de él.

Al lado de la torre está Rick con una manta, -¿tú también vas a regañarme cómo Ale?-

-Estaba preocupada, al menos no te ha echado la bronca frente a los demás, si la situación hubiese sido a la inversa tú lo habrías hecho- se echa la manta al hombro y me hace un gesto con la cabeza para que suba –no intentes quitarle la razón cuando la tiene, agacha la cabeza y resiste el temporal como puedas-

-¿Esos son tus consejos de hombre casado?-

-Sip, nunca le ganarás una discusión a una mujer, menos aún, a una enojada.- dice yéndose sin volver la vista atrás.

Subo despacio y ahí está, apoyada en la pared de enfrente, con los brazos bajo el pecho, mirándome con el ceño fruncido, en verdad, más que dos ojos, parecen dos revólveres cargados, listos para dispararse en cualquier momento contra mi pecho.

-Debería matarte por el infierno que me has hecho pasar Daryl Dixon- sisea furiosa como una serpiente.

-Yo no he hecho nada- insisto en mi inocencia, solo he estado fuera dos jodidos días, ella lo está dramatizando sin sentido.

-Has estado ahí fuera, tú solo, durante dos noches y tres días, joder- dice empujándome, consiguiendo moverme de mi sitio un par de centímetros. –Eres un completo imbécil- ver como las lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas me parte el alma. Trato de llegar a ella para abrazarla, pero me da un manotazo en la mano –ni se te ocurra tocarme-

-Estás llorando- digo obvio, porque la verdad es, que no sé qué más decir.

-Ya sé que estoy llorando, estoy demasiado cabreada contigo- sé quita las lágrimas que manchan sus mejillas con rabia.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?- pregunto sintiéndome perdido, solo sé, que esto no tendría que ser de ésta manera.

-Que me pidas perdón, pero no vas a hacerlo, eres un cabezón-

-¿Y por qué tendría que hacerlo? Solo estás así porque no te he dejado acompañarme, te comportas como una niña tonta a la que le niegan un capricho- según salen las palabras de mi boca sé que me he equivocado, por la forma en que entrecierra los ojos, y su mirada se reduce a dos finas rendijas de pura ira azul.

-A lo mejor tienes razón, a lo mejor solo soy una niña caprichosa y tonta que se ha pasado dos noches soñando que estabas herido en el bosque, solo e indefenso, tal vez hasta muerto, porque ésta niña tonta te quiere y le preocupas, pero puede.- Se apoya en la barandilla dándome la espalda. -Puede que el problema sea que tú eres tan gilipollas como para exponerte al peligro yendo solo innecesariamente, porque eres incapaz de creer que alguien se preocupe por ti hasta ese extremo, pero si es eso, entonces el problema es tuyo, solo que soy yo la que lo sufre-

-Cass- cierro los ojos incapaz de seguir mirándola, tiene razón, solo pensé en mí, en que quería mantenerla a salvo e hice lo de siempre, porque creí que estando segura sería suficiente, no imaginé como se sentiría. Mierda Ale y Rick tenían razón. –Perdóname, yo… siempre hablo sin pensar y digo lo que no debo-

-Hablas sin pensar, pero al hacerlo dices lo que piensas- se lleva las manos a la frente. –Te quiero- me dice de repente tras un prolongado silencio, -de verdad, pero ahora mismo necesito que me dejes sola para calmarme, la que no quiere decir algo que no debe soy yo-

Su pecho sube y baja como si hubiese corrido una maratón, a pesar de que no me ha gritado ni una vez.

Me paro ante la puerta, mirándola con anhelo –Cassidy, soy consciente de que no te merezco, ni lo hacía antes de esto, ni lo hago ahora aunque me digas lo contrario. Y sé que cuando hablo nervioso la cago, no puedo evitarlo, ni creo que pueda cambiarlo en el futuro, soy un bruto, pero aun así, sea como sea, siempre encontraré la manera de hacerte sonreír de nuevo, eso sí puedo hacerlo, y lo haré por ti, solo por ti, aunque sea de mí y de mi idiotez de las que te rías, esa es una promesa que puedo cumplir-

Me voy de la torre, dejándola sola, sabiendo cómo arreglar las cosas, la próxima vez que vaya a cazar, llevaré conmigo a Merle, pero será algo que haré por ella, no una promesa para hacerme perdonar, será un hecho que ella verá.

….

Observo a Carol curioso, si fuese lista esperaría, éste no es el momento de comerle la oreja a Daryl, solo es una riña.

Ahora tiene que darle su apoyo, que él la perciba como alguien en quien poder apoyarse y buscar consejo.

Pero el ansia que siente por poseerle es demasiado intensa, no creo que pueda, quien sabe, me encojo de hombros, tal vez me sorprenda, pero lo dudo.

…..

-Daryl- le llamo al verle entrar -¿todo bien? Imagino que no es el recibimiento que esperabas.- No dice nada, solo cambia el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro, de refilón veo pasar a Ethan y sentarse en una de las mesas con un libro, tan encerrado en sí mismo como siempre.

-Es mi culpa-

-¿Qué?- vuelvo a centrar mi atención en el imponente hombre frente a mí. –Debes estar bromeando, te juegas la vida cada vez que sales a por provisiones y en lugar de celebrar tu regreso, ella se comporta como una chiquilla ofendida porque su novio no la ha llamado en un par de días.- Crítico consciente del ácido en mi voz.

-Precisamente porque sabe que es peligroso que salga es por lo que está enfadada, y no es ninguna chiquilla Carol- da un par de pasos hacia atrás mirándome decepcionado. –Y está tan enfadada ahora, porque estaba preocupada por mí-

-No tiene porque- intento suavizar la tensión en mi voz –tú siempre vuelves, eres el más fuerte de todos-

-Puede- dice Ale acercándose a nosotros –pero no es indestructible-

-Yo, ya sé eso, ¿por qué os ponéis en mi contra? Estáis malinterpretándome- esto se me está yendo de las manos, y la presencia de Castillo no me ayuda precisamente. –Solo quería ayudar-

-Tienes razón Carol, perdona- se disculpa Daryl pasándose una mano por la cara –hoy parece que no hago nada a derechas- le veo marcharse, incapaz de retenerle conmigo al sentir sobre mí la mirada severa de Ale.

-Carol, tú y yo no somos quizá los más cercanos pero creo que me conoces bien, por regla general voy a mi aire, no me gusta meterme en los asuntos de los demás, pero resulta que esto me afecta, sé lo que sientes por él, es obvio, mucho de hecho, como te oiga de nuevo intentando meter mierda entre ellos…-

-Yo no estaba haciendo eso- digo fingiendo modestia, clavando mi vista en el suelo.

-No jodas conmigo Carol, tú no eres débil, eres una superviviente, más dura que todos nosotros juntos, pero si dañas lo que ellos tienen por tus estúpidos celos….-

-Yo no pretendía hacer daño a nadie, es solo que no comprendo a esa chica, sé que la adoráis, pero para mí no es más que una desconocida- me defiendo como puedo.

-Me encantaría poder creerte, no sabes cuánto- dice dedicándome una última mirada antes de dejarme sola con Ethan.

-Te has precipitado- asegura el chico de repente.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-De que has sido demasiado evidente Peletier, de eso, tú segundo error ha sido intentar aparentar el papel de víctima con alguien que sabe de sobra que ya no lo eres, aunque un desconocido se lo habría tragado.- Se levanta cerrando el libro que tiene en las manos. –Quieres meterte en los pantalones de Dixon, el problema es Connors, antes su simple recuerdo ya te impidió lograr tu objetico, si ahora que está aquí físicamente quieres avanzar algo, vas a tener que ser considerablemente más sutil-

Me mira risueño, apoyándose en la mesa.

-Y según tú ¿Qué debería haber hecho?- me horrorizo a mí misma al admitir en voz alta que sus acusaciones son ciertas.

-Dejarle llorar en tu hombro quizá, consolarle, decirle que todo saldría bien. Si quieres que escuche el veneno, primero tienes que derramar la miel en su oído querida. Y nunca atacarla directamente, insinuar, dejar caer tal vez, provocar situaciones sin que parezcan organizadas, en resumen dejar que él vaya viendo con sus propios ojos la verdad que tú quieres que vea, pero sin que imagine que estás manejando los hilos, él debe creer que es todo cosa suya, si no, te pasará lo de hoy una y otra vez-

-¿Por qué?- pregunto mirándole desconfiada -¿Qué ganas tú ayudándome?-

-¿La verdad? quiero follármela, y si tú estás con Dixon cuando eso suceda, no tendré que preocuparme de que intente matarme- coge mi mano y la besa con suavidad. –Piénsalo bien, porque ten en cuenta que si te decides, podrías hacer daño a Daryl en el proceso- se va dejándome completamente sola, con la cabeza a rebosar de ideas.

La indignación sube por mi garganta amarga como la hiel al ser consciente, de que lo de sentarse en la mesa del comedor y ponerse a leer, solo era un numerito para escuchar mi conversación sin que le diese importancia a su presencia.

Ese crio, es un manipulador astuto.

No estoy segura de si debo fiarme de él, sus consejos han sido precisos y meditados, pero su motivo para ayudarme… podría habérmelo creído si no fuese por el vacío total de sus ojos al decirlo.

Le da igual si se tira a esa rubia idiota o no. Entonces ¿cuál es la razón? ¿Por qué no decírmelo?

Tal vez debería hacer caso a Hershel y dejarlo estar por la paz.

El frio me invade al recordar la expresión de Ethan, esa sonrisa divertida, esa pereza calculada en sus gestos, es peligroso ¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta hasta ahora?

Porque él no quería.

Si ahora me enseña su verdadera cara es porque algo ha cambiado, ¿él qué?

No lo sé, pero esto no es algo que pueda permitirme pasar por alto. Debo comenzar a vigilarle, como él debe estar haciendo con todos nosotros.

No es el único que puede jugar esa clase de juego.

…

-¿Sé puede saber qué haces rebuscando en mi celda en vez de arrastrarte cual gusano suplicando perdón?- lanzo un gruñido molesto al escucharle.

-Aquí está- sonrío sintiendo que me relajo al coger la guitarra que nos trajimos de nuestra incursión a la guardería.

-Tío le faltan dos cuerdas- me dice con retintín en la voz, está molesto conmigo también.

-Lo sé- afirmo sin mirarle, sacando un paquete de mi bolsillo derecho -¿tú sabes ponerlas?-

-¿Has…. tú has ido a buscar cuerdas de guitarra?- asiento pensativo.

-No podía dársela rota- me explico sobándome los nudillos nervioso, escucho como sorbe por la nariz, al alzar la mirada veo a Ale con los ojos húmedos -¿Qué demonios te pasa?-

-Joder, pues que es algo muy bonito- se lanza sobre mí y me abraza restregando su mejilla contra la mía como si fuera un gato –eres pura ternura angelito-

-¿Quieres quitarte de encima poni tarado?- pregunto cansado.

-Claro, claro, querrás llevársela enseguida-

-En realidad, quería esperar a la noche-

-¿Por qué?- me encojo de hombros mirando a otro lado. -¿Qué más has estado haciendo por ahí fuera pillín?-

-Nada que te importe, solo- suspiro agotado viendo como Ale con dedos ágiles coloca las cuerdas en su sitio. –Quería hacer algo por ella-

-Y si te hubieses llevado a Merle contigo te habría estado dando el coñazo hasta la saciedad,- me mira comprendiéndome por fin –por eso te emperraste en ir solo, si serás imbécil, yo podría haber ido contigo-

-¿Quién vigilaría a Ethan entonces?- le recuerdo, y él me mira frustrado.

-Detesto que tengas razón, regresando al punto, ¿por qué estás así de hecho mierda?-

-Le he dicho cosas que no debía, sé que la he herido, siendo así- me señalo impotente -¿Cómo voy a ser bueno para ella?-

-No me toques los cojones Daryl, no hay nadie en este mundo que vaya a quererla y protegerla la mitad siquiera que tú. Las relaciones de pareja nunca son algo fácil, pero te daré un consejo aunque te lo pases por el escroto, no lo compliques con tus mierdas, no sabes lo que podría sucederos a cualquiera de los dos mañana, o en los próximos diez minutos-

-¿Eso es lo que haces tú con Kate? ¿No complicarlo?-

-Exacto, la quiero, me tiene enganchado, pero ella no se lo cree, no cree en mí, y no porque yo no se lo haya demostrado, sencillamente no puede, por algún motivo. Yo podría complicarlo y discutir día sí, día también por su falta de fe en mí, estropeando así algo bueno, o puedo quererla sin más, piense ella lo que piense-

-Aun así discutís- le recuerdo.

-Solo por Ethan, nunca hemos discutido por ninguna otra cosa-

-¿Querías a Tally?- esa pregunta le pilla de improviso.

-La amaba, por eso la dejé ir, yo no me habría ido jamás de Georgia, me gustaba demasiado mi rutina para cambiar, y eso a la larga, la habría hecho infeliz, además, realmente Kate me gustaba ya en aquella época, no me arrepiento de haberme dado una oportunidad con ella. ¿No habíamos hablado ya de esto?-

Parece pensativo, no debería haber sacado el tema, pero, ahora que tengo conmigo a Cassidy, no puedo evitar recordar a Tally y su descaro.

-Alguna vez- digo haciendo memoria, siempre me da la misma respuesta lo que me hace preguntarme, si es totalmente sincero, o me dice aquello de lo que se quiere convencer. -¿Crees que lo sabe?- no soportaría verla día tras día y que ella me hiciese el vacío, como aquella vez, hace ya algo más de dos años.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Que sin ella, solo soy un caminante más-

-Tío, eso es precioso- de nuevo se lanza sobre mí –pero por si acaso no lo sabe, tú díselo- me aconseja soltándome y guiñándome un ojo. –Hey Merle viejo carcamal ¿Cómo estás? Ya era hora de que salieras de tu agujero, entre Rainbow enclaustrada en la torre y tú metido en el pabellón D estaba todo muy aburrido-

-Ya….- no nos mira a ninguno ¿Qué le pasará? –estaba buscando alcohol, pero no hay nada, por ninguna jodida parte ¿es que ésta era la única cárcel en la que los presos no pasaban contrabando?-

-No todos los delincuentes tienen tu dilatada experiencia en semejantes menesteres querido amigo- le pica Ale, poniéndose frente a él, -si alcohol es lo que querías haberme preguntado a mí, tengo una reserva personal, que por la generosidad de mi alma compartiré contigo a cambio de…-

-¿De qué?- pregunta mi hermano receloso.

-Pues de un abrazo de oso- dicho y hecho, le engancha, elevándole en el aire, es más fuerte de lo que parece.

-Bájame idiota, no soy ninguna princesa-

-Ya, ya, eres un macho de pelo en pecho, todos conocen ese cuento, aun así, tu y yo sabemos que eres mi princeso-

-Se acabó, suéltame imbécil- en cuanto lo hace sale escopetado de su propia celda, mi hermano respira acalorado, como una locomotora. -Algún día le reventaré esa bocaza que tiene.- Niego con la cabeza. Al parecer hay cosas que no cambian. –Me alegra que hayas vuelto,- mira la guitarra entre mis manos con la pegatina del sol sonriente pero no comenta nada al respecto, que raro, –no había manera de hacerla bajar de esa torre, creo, que le daba miedo que el Gobernador te capturase y te hiciese daño por nuestra culpa-

Levanto la cabeza de golpe al oírle -no me lo ha dicho- si me ha contado que temía que estuviese herido, pero no ha mencionado al loco del parche en el ojo.

-Y si la conozco un poco, no lo hará, ya sabes cómo es, se lo traga todo, aun no estáis casados y ya parece toda una señora Dixon, la diferencia es que tú lo ocultas con tu cara de culo, mientras que ella usa una sonrisa- se burla mi hermano de mí, relajándose visiblemente con cada palabra - no tardes mucho, quizá me adelante yo-

-Si se lo pidieses te escupiría en la cara-

-Oh- gime tocándose la cara de forma obscena –sí, sentiría su saliva deslizándose por mi cara, y luego quien sabe por dónde más-

-No te pases- gruño molesto.

-Pues tú no te cortes, ya sabes, el que no corre vuela, al menos dile que la quieres joder- dice mientras sale de la celda dejándome solo, pensando en ella y en como soy cuando estamos juntos.

… **..**

En cuanto Merle sale de mi celda, me echo sobre su espalda cual saco de patatas.

-¿Qué cojones?- pregunta molesto.

-Soy Ale, tu garrapata personal, aprende a vivir conmigo- le digo con una enorme sonrisa lamiendo su cuello para joderle, y funciona. Nada más hacerlo se encabrita como un toro salvaje tratando de quitarme de encima.

Cosa que consigue, la hostia contra el suelo es tremenda, pero verle así de cabreado ¿qué puedo decir? Me hace toda la jodida gracia del mundo, es igualito que mi hermana mayor antes de que yo comenzase con las drogas.

-Un día de estos Ale- dice alzándose sobre mí, yo me apoyo sobre mis codos para observarle mejor, dedicándole una sonrisa burlona cuando se calla de sopetón, como si se hubiese quedado pillado en un recuerdo.

-¿Un día de estos que mamón?- le incordio para que vuelva al planeta tierra, por su parte, al escucharme me lanza un puñetazo que yo esquivo, de hecho, utilizo su brazo para ponerme en pie. –Como me cuida mi chico madre, con que gentileza me levanta del suelo- le pico sacándole la lengua.

-Yo no soy un puto maricón- se revuelve tratando de soltar el brazo que tengo preso, pero ni de coña lo hago, porque por la cara que tiene, como me pille ahora, sí que me arrea, pero bien.

-Ni yo tío, pero es la hostia de gracioso ver cómo se te erizan los pelos de los brazos cuando te tiro los trastos ¿no serás bicurioso?-

-Yo te mato- de un tirón se libera y mi espalda pega dolorosamente contra la barandilla, el problema es que al ser alto e ir con tanto impulso, noto como mi cuerpo comienza a caerse por fuera, durante un micro segundo solo pienso en que si tengo suerte, me partiré el cuello en lugar de la espalda.

Pero no pasa nada, más rápido de lo que puedo asimilarlo, Merle me agarra con fuerza de los vaqueros tirando de mí hacia la seguridad.

Mi respiración choca sobre su boca, el pobre está debajo de mí, tengo que estar aplastándole, pero sinceramente las piernas me tiemblan demasiado ahora mismo para ponerme en pie, joder, que susto.

-Gracias Merle- mi voz sale estrangulada, alzo un poco la cabeza para mirar a la maldita barandilla ¿no la podían haber hecho más alta o qué?

-Me debes una capullo-

-Lo que me pidas, aceptaré todo, siempre y cuando no pretendas convertirme en tu putito,- le digo sonriente, ya más tranquilo mientras me levanto y le ayudo a hacer lo mismo.

-Lástima, porque me encantaría ver como intentas hablar sin parar como haces siempre, teniendo mi polla en tu boca- me llevo una mano al pecho horrorizado por sus palabras.

-Merle, mi madre no educó salvajes, sé perfectamente que mientras se come no hay que abrir la boca para hablar hasta que no se traga- le devuelvo sonriéndole picarón. –Por cierto cambiando de tema, ya sé que soy yo el que te debe un favor, pero, ve a hablar con Rainbow, a ver si tú consigues que baje de la torre-

-Ale, juro por dios, que eres insufrible, ¿y a la rubia que le pasa ahora? pensé que estaría besando a mi hermano hasta consumir su alma por lo de la guitarra-

-Ya, es que ella no sabe eso todavía, es una sorpresa-

-Vamos que está furiosa con él entonces-

-Tú lo has dicho-

-Veré que puedo hacer-

-Ese es mi hombre sin miedo- le digo dándole una palmada en la espalda aliviado de que vuelva a ser el cretino de siempre en lugar de una sombra huidiza.

Me alegra mucho, no es que no quiera a Daryl, que lo hago, es el mejor cuñado del mundo, pero Merle… Merle es mi hermano. Vivan las familias disfuncionales, hechas a base de remiendos.

…..

-Maldito descamisado, y su estúpida lengua- veo pasar a Merle mientras refunfuña.

-Hey, ¿A dónde vas?- le pregunto sosteniendo una bandeja con unas galletas recién preparadas.

-¿Y a ti que te importa ovejita?- cuestiona acercándose a mí con chulería, no le aguanto, es un completo cerdo.

-Verás, yo quería ir a hablar con Cassidy, no hemos empezado con muy buen pie, y me temo que ha sido culpa mía, me gustaría arreglarlo-

-A mí eso me importa un cojón de burro-

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero si ibas a ir a verla, me gustaría que me dejases ir en tu lugar- me mira evaluándome, hay desprecio y diversión a partes iguales en su mirada.

-De acuerdo ovejita, toda tuya, pero ten presente que el dulce olor de las galletas- coge una metiéndosela entera en la boca –no ocultará la peste a hipocresía que desprendes-

Se marcha, volviendo a subir las escaleras, directo a las celdas superiores.

Decidida a no dejar que su comentario me afecte me encamino al patio, puede que Ale y Merle no me crean, pero ellos me conocen de antes, esa puta en minifalda no tiene ni idea de quién soy yo.

Sonrío para mí misma satisfecha, porque para cuando lo sepa, ya será demasiado tarde, habrá perdido el amor de Daryl para siempre.

…

Dios, cuantísimo calor tengo, debería ir a la prisión a por agua, pero no, me cruzo de brazos encabezonada, después de los días de desasosiego que he pasado, porque él esté un par de horas sintiéndose mal por cómo me ha hablado, no es nada.

-Connors- me llama una suave voz que no me suena, cuando me giro y veo a Carol llevando un montón de galletas mis ojos se abren como platos.

-Hola, ¿necesitas algo?- madre mía, que ganas de lanzarme sobre esas maravillas, inspiro, expiro, venga autocontrol, es la primera vez que te dirige la palabra y no te taladra con la mirada, no la cagues, sé civilizada.

-En realidad- se sienta a mi lado, invitándome a tomar una galleta –venía a ver si tú necesitabas algo- extrañada por su aparente preocupación por mí, cuando estos días de atrás parecía desear que me tropezará, cayera y me rompiera el cuello de forma espontánea, no puedo evitar sentirme sorprendida, bastante de hecho, pero es que… me está ofreciendo repostería, mi talón de Aquiles.

-Yo estoy bien.- Niega con la cabeza, mirándome con "dulzura" vale, esto comienza a dar mal rollo, o mierda ¿y si ha envenenado las galletas? Estoy muerta, muerta, y requeté muerte, ya me he comido cuatro.

-Si eso fuera verdad, estarías con Daryl, no sola-

-Sé que voy a sonar descortés, pero, no es asunto tuyo Carol-

-Te equivocas, Daryl me importa muchísimo, y su felicidad me preocupa más que nada, como ya habrás notado, siento si no he sido amable contigo desde que llegaste, pero renunciar a ocupar un hueco en su corazón como algo más que una amiga, no es sencillo-

-Carol- la miro a los ojos sorprendida ante la honestidad en esas palabras, no sé qué responder a su confesión.

-Puede que nunca seamos las mejores amigas, pero no te mereces que te trate como lo he hecho y te pido perdón-

-No tienes que disculparte por eso, aunque lo agradezco-

-Gracias- sonríe vacilante. Levantándose, no muy convencida de marcharse aún. –Sé que me meto donde no me llaman, pero él, te quiero muchísimo, no sé qué habrá dicho o hecho, pero ¿de verdad ha sido algo tan malo como para que desperdicies el tiempo que tenéis para estar juntos? Hoy en día, uno nunca sabe cuándo le dirá adiós a alguien para siempre, o si podrá decírselo si quiera, no sé, piénsalo-

Se marcha sin mirarme, dejando en mi regazo la bandeja con las galletas que sigo comiendo pensativamente.

¿Yo realmente había juzgado tan mal a Carol?

Es decir sabía que estaba celosa, pero no comprendía que tenía el corazón roto, lo que acaba de hacer, no ha tenido que ser nada fácil para ella, creo que se equivoca, puede que sí que lleguemos a ser buenas amigas, con el tiempo, si es que tenemos la ocasión, como bien me ha recordado.

….

Sonrió satisfecho al ver bajar a Carol de la torre, sabía que no me defraudaría, aunque ahora he de tener cuidado con ella, no volverá a fiarse del pobre chico trastornado por la muerte de sus padres.

Me queda esperar a ver cuánto tiempo tarda Merle en volver a buscarme para una segunda ronda, porque lo del otro día no será la última vez que pase, no con lo sobón que es Ale.

Me pregunto si alguien más ha averiguado la forma de subir a los tejados, por un segundo me preocupa que Carl y mi hermanita me vean mientras juegan al escondite, pero no sucede, la gente está tan ocupada mirando hacia delante, a los lados, o a su retaguardia, que olvidan mirar hacia arriba, lo que a mi juicio es un craso error, nunca sabes cuándo un peligro puede venir a ti desde las alturas.

….

Vale, es oficial, estoy angustiada llevo horas buscando a cualquiera de mis tres idiotas, pero no están por ninguna maldita parte.

Cabrones.

Como estén los tres pillándose una cogorza con el Whiskey del Unicornio los mato por no invitarme.

-Beth- me asomo a su celda, está entretenida dibujando algo en su cuaderno.-

-Cassidy hola- me saluda animada. -¿Pasa algo?-

-La verdad es que sí, ¿sabes dónde está Daryl? Llevo un rato buscándole, pero no le encuentro-

-Ni idea, si no está en vuestra celda, está en el comedor, o en el patio-

-Ya- suspiro, -ya he mirado en esos sitios y nada-

-¿Y en la cocina? Quizá esté con Carol-

-Tampoco- de hecho fue el primer sitio en el que le busqué, no sé bien porque. –Tú conoces ésta prisión mejor que yo, ¿Sé te ocurre algo?- lo medita por unos segundos.

-Puede que esté con Rick y algunos más en el salón de actos, lo despejaron poco antes de que llegaseis, creo que lo están arreglando por si nos hiciese falta para el invierno, ya sabes, calor humano para combatir el frio.-

-Vaya, no tenía ni idea, sí, puede que esté allí, ¿te importaría acompañarme? No recuerdo donde queda exactamente-

-Claro, sin problema- se levanta enseguida enganchando su brazo al mío. Cuando lo hace me fijo accidentalmente en la cicatriz de su muñeca. Pero no comento nada, fuese por lo que fuese, ella sigue aquí, luchando cada día, como todos.

Mientras me lleva a través de los pasillos, me habla sobre su vida de antes, en la granja, es una gran chica, seguramente habría terminado siendo trabajadora social, tiene toda la actitud, comprensiva, y con una determinación a prueba de bomba.

-No se oye nada- digo tensándome, poniéndola detrás de mí instintivamente, echando mano de mi machete.

En ésta nueva vida, el silencio y lo fácil nunca presagian nada bueno.

-¿Qué….- la obligo a callar, intentando escuchar algún gruñido, o el sonido de pisadas arrastradas, pero nada, golpeo la puerta con el machete para provocar alguna reacción sin conseguir resultados.

-Ve a buscar a Maggie y a Kate- le susurro, aferrando con fuerza el pomo de la puerta, lista para entrar. La veo asentir por el rabillo del ojo y salir corriendo escopetada, prácticamente sin hacer apenas ruido, igual que una gata.

Entro en el salón de actos, procurando que mi espalda esté siempre cubierta por la pared, el lugar está totalmente a oscuras, me sobresalto cuando de repente un foco se enciende apuntando al escenario ¿Qué demonios?

Es una guitarra, miro a mí alrededor pero no hay nadie, debería irme, he visto suficientes pelis de miedo como para saber que la rubia es la primera que casca, más si va donde es obvio que le pasará algo.

Pero bien sea por genética, o por años viendo esa clase de errores, subo al escenario, es una sensación extraña volver a estar sobre uno, con un foco apuntándome, sin poder evitarlo cojo la guitarra entre mis manos, mirándola maravillada, está en muy buen estado.

Toco un par de acordes, y poco a poco la voy afinando hasta que quedo satisfecha con el sonido, entonces me siento sobre la tarima, cierro los ojos, olvidándome de todo, de mis sospechas iniciales, de aquello en lo que se ha convertido el mundo, de lo que podría haber sido, de todo salvo de lo que mis dedos jamás olvidarán, como arrancarle a las cuerdas de una guitarra las melodías que custodian en silencio hasta que son tocadas.

Lo primero que aprendí fue el concierto de Aranjuez, la versión a guitarra del maestro Paco de Lucia, ha habido muchas personas geniales a lo largo del mundo y de la historia, capaces de tocar este instrumento, pero hay algunos que simplemente hacían magia con ella, Santana también era un grande, perfectamente reconocible entre miles.

Me recuerdo practicando con June, la profesora que mi madre contrató, y a ella, observándonos callada apoyada en la puerta bebiéndose un café con hielo.

Esos fueron buenos tiempos.

Cuando termino, escucho algo que rompe el hechizo, aplausos.

Abro mis ojos rápidamente, sintiéndome despistada. Entonces los veo, todos están aquí, los miembros de la prisión que ahora conforman mi nueva familia, todos salvo Michonne que aún sigue fuera, otra a la que pienso echarle la bronca cuando la vea.

Estoy rodeada de idiotas armados con complejos de héroes invencibles.

Inclino la cabeza, recibiendo el aplauso agradecida, Rick me guiña un ojo mientras mece a su niña y se va con los demás. Ale me sonríe levantando los pulgares hasta que Kate lo agarra de la oreja y se lo lleva a rastras.

Luego, solo soy capaz de centrar mi atención en Daryl, él se acerca hasta mí, pero no sube conmigo, apoya los codos en el escenario y me mira, intensamente.

-¿Esto ha sido cosa tuya?- le pregunto emocionada, a lo que él asiente con la cabeza.

-Sé que para ti es importante tener ese instrumento entre las manos y tocarlo, te es tan necesario como respirar, tendrías que haberte visto cuando has comenzado a rasgar las cuerdas, era como si te hubiesen quitado el peso del mundo de los hombros-

-Daryl- no sé qué decir –yo…-

-No te disculpes, tenías razón en lo que me dijiste, y también tenías razón cuando dijiste, que no se me ocurrió la posibilidad de que pudieses preocuparte. Gracias, gracias por hacerlo, gracias por quererme. Pero no puedo prometerte que no vaya a salir solo nunca más, porque lo haré-

-Lo sé, es solo que no me gusta, soy consciente de que es algo que tendré que aprender a manejar dime… ¿lo hiciste por mí? ¿Por esto?- le pregunto sosteniendo la guitarra.

-Por las cuerdas en verdad, le faltaban dos e imagine que no podrías…- le detengo besándolo con todas mis ganas, agarrándole por la nuca, acercándole a mi tanto como puedo.

-Tocar me relaja, es cierto, pero eres tú Daryl Dixon, quien me hace feliz.-

-Siento haberte llamado niña tonta caprichosa, no lo eres-

-Es cierto, el tonto eres tú- se encoje sobre sí mismo cuando le digo eso –pero por creer que no me mereces, deja de repetir eso, a mí, y sobre todo a ti, porque no es verdad. El amor no se trata de posesión, ni de merecer, tal y como yo lo entiendo, solo trata de querer.-

Alza su mano derecha delineando con ella mi pómulo y el perfil de mi barbilla –Te quiero Cass, no creo que pueda amar nunca a ninguna otra.- Una parte egoísta dentro de mí, desea que sea cierto, pero si muero, no quiero que permanezca solo, me bastaría con que el amor que sintiese por ella, aunque fuese igual de fuerte que conmigo, fuera diferente.

De todas formas si llegase ese día, dará lo mismo lo que yo prefiera, no estaré ahí para verlo.

-Ven aquí,- le pido expulsando esos negros pensamientos de mi cabeza -hay una canción que no tuve la oportunidad de enseñarte- según termino la frase, sube ayudándose de sus fuertes brazos, no puedo evitar sonrojarme como una tonta enamorada, pero al fin y al cabo, es lo que soy, por mucho tiempo que pase, o por muchos kilómetros que nos separen, amo a éste rudo e increíble hombre que me mira como nadie me ha mirado jamás, incluso cuando discutimos.

 **La la la la la la**

 **La la la la la la**

 **Me gusta tu sonrisa**

Según se lo digo, me dedica su preciosa sonrisa de medio lado, que tan loca me vuelve.

 **Me gusta tu vibra**

 **Me gusta tu estilo**

Levanta una ceja incrédulo, pero no me interrumpe.

 **Pero no es eso, por lo que te amo**

 **A mí, me gusta tu forma de ser**

 **Eres una estrella**

 **Pero no es eso por lo que te amo**

 **¿Estás sintiendo? ¿Me estás sintiendo?**

 **¿Sientes lo mismo que yo?**

 **¿Necesitas? ¿Me necesitas?**

 **¿Me necesitas?**

De pronto se pone tras de mí, abrazándome por la cintura, apoyando su rostro en la curva de mi cuello.

 **Eh eh EH**

 **Eres tan hermoso**

 **Pero no es eso, por lo que te amo**

 **No estoy muy segura de que sepas**

 **Que la razón por la que te amo**

 **Eres tú,**

 **Siendo tú**

 **Solo tú**

 **Sí, la razón por la que te amo**

 **Es por todo lo que hemos pasado juntos**

 **Esa es la razón por la que te amo**

Noto el agarre en mi cintura hacerse más fuerte, y sus labios dejando un tierno beso en mi hombro descubierto.

 **La la la la la la**

 **Me gusta la manera en la que te portas mal**

 **Cuando nos equivocamos**

Sonrío picara aunque él no me vea.

 **Pero esa no es la razón por la que te amo**

 **Y como mantienes la calma, cuando me vuelvo complicada**

 **Pero**

 **Esa no es la razón por la que te amo**

 **Hey**

 **Eres tan hermoso**

 **Pero no es eso, por lo que te amo**

 **No estoy muy segura de que sepas**

 **Que la razón por la que te amo**

 **Eres tú,**

 **Siendo tú**

 **Solo tú**

 **Sí, la razón por la que te amo**

 **Es por todo lo que hemos pasado juntos**

 **Esa es la razón por la que te amo**

 **Ooooooohhhh**

 **Ooooooooohhhhh**

 **Incluso llegué a pensar que no lo lograríamos**

 **Siempre estoy aquí para ti**

 **Si**

-Y siempre que pueda lo estaré- me susurra en el odio, estremeciéndome.

 **Eres tan hermoso**

 **Pero no es eso, por lo que te amo**

 **No estoy muy segura de que sepas**

 **Que la razón por la que te amo**

 **Eres tú,**

 **Siendo tú**

 **Solo tú**

 **Sí, la razón por la que te amo**

 **Es por todo lo que hemos pasado juntos**

 **Esa es la razón por la que te amo**

 **La la la la la la (oh oh oh)**

 **La la la la la (por eso te amo)**

 **La la la la la la (oh oh oh)**

 **La la la la la (por eso te amo)**

Dejo la guitarra aun lado y me giro entre sus brazos, sus ojos están aguados por la emoción.

-Ya me has demostrado cuánto me amas ¿Qué tal si ahora me demuestras un poco cuanto es que me deseas? -

-¿Y cuantas veces quieres que lo haga?- me pregunta con la voz ronca al sentir mis manos colarse bajo sus pantalones.

-No sé, tantas veces como te veas capaz, angelito- le provoco, ¿y sabéis eso que dicen que pasa cuando juegas con fuego? Pues es cierto, pero hay fuegos que por mucho que ardan, aun cuando te queman por dentro y por fuera, no te consumen, solo te enloquecen, por suerte, la locura está hecha para ser disfrutada.

 ***/*/*/***

 **Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa leonas de mi alma**

 **Ayer 26 de junio fui a ver, oh yeah baby, el musical de El rey león, dios mío, que pasada, una absoluta y completa maravilla, estoy deseando repetir, quien como yo a pesar del tiempo que lleva en Lope de Vega no lo haya visto, que intente conseguir entradas, porque de verdad, de verdad que merece muchísimo la pena.**

 **Los actores, la música en directo, la escenografía, vestuario, maquillaje, coreografías, canciones.**

 **Me reitero, es pura magia, hubo un par de momentos que lloré de la emoción (o yo antes no era tan llorona o no me emocionaba tanto con las cosas) y no sé, no sé cómo explicároslo, si amáis la película, amaréis el musical, vuestro corazón se romperá de nuevo con la muerte de Mufasa, os reiréis hasta que os duelan los carrillos con Zazú y Timón.**

 **Sé que las entradas no son baratas, pero de verdad que merece la pena, y es eso, pensad que ellos tienen que pagar el alquiler del teatro, el sonido, luces, vestuario, maquillaje, orquesta, actores y bailarines, al fin y al cabo estás pagando todo eso, no es que "te saquen el dinero" ni muchísimo menos, o así es como lo veo yo.**

 **Ah se me olvidaba, también allí, vi a Wondy la ganadora de Fama a Bailar 2018, mi favorita he de admitir, por su forma de ser, de pensar y por su puesto por cómo bailaba, me emocionó mucho verla, no me lo esperaba, no me acerqué porque me daba cosilla molestarla, al fin y al cabo, aunque ahora sea conocida no quita que tenga el mismo derecho que cualquiera de ir en este caso a ver un musical y disfrutarlo tranquilamente.**

 **Las que os leéis los rollos que os suelto por aquí os tenéis el cielo ganado eh**

 **Espero que os haya gustado el cap y como siempre os mando muchos besototes.**


	16. Vivimos y caemos juntos

**Capítulo 15**

 **Vivimos y caemos juntos**

Intento contener una risa nerviosa pero no puedo, me veo incapaz cuando su boca comienza a devorar mi cuello.

-Como sigas así no vamos a llegar a la celda- y no estoy bromeando, el fuego que recorre mis venas no podrá detenerse si él me sigue dando combustible.

-¿Qué más da?- pregunta levantándome y apoyándome contra la pared, siento el frio en mi espalda, lo que me hace caer en la cuenta de que no llevo puesta la camiseta, al igual que él, ups.

-Si nos quedamos aquí alguien podría vernos- gruñe en mi oído cuando mis manos hábiles cual ladronas de guante blanco abren su bragueta. –Claro que si a ti te da igual, a mí ni te cuento- le confieso divertida.

-Llevas toda la tarde provocándome- sonrío al recordarlo, nos ha tocado guardia y no he podido evitar entretenerme con lo que más cerca tenía, es decir, él.

-¿Yo? ¿En serio he hecho eso? No lo recuerdo, tal vez deberías refrescarme la memoria- le incito moviendo mis caderas contra las suyas.

Cogiéndome sin esfuerzo aparente nos lleva hasta un pasillo en semipenumbra.

-Tú lo has querido- susurra desabrochando mi sujetador.

Sin quitarme siquiera la falda porque ¿para qué? me penetra, por un breve segundo dudo de si se ha puesto el condón o no.

Pero en cuanto comienza a moverse, todo pensamiento coherente desaparece. Me aferro a sus hombros como si fueran mi atalaya personal, y en cierta forma lo es, mi ángel, mi refugio, mi hogar.

Se separa un poco de la pared, y yo me inclino hacia atrás, pretende asustarme soltándome un poco, para después agarrarme por los antebrazos, me rio ante su travesura entre gemidos, mientras mis caderas buscan desesperadas el ritmo adecuado para llegar a mi propio cielo.

La posición no es muy segura, pero la forma en la que él entra en mí, me vuelve loca, me despreocupo, confiada en que no me dejará caer.

Los jadeos invaden el pasillo, es como si cada recoveco de la prisión quisiera ser partícipe de la pasión, pero les fuera imposible y tuvieran que conformarse con hacernos eco.

Mis uñas se entierran en su piel cuando me siento venir –Daryl- le llamo, solo eso basta para que vuelva a pegarme a su pecho y yo pueda besar así sus labios, que me reciben gustosos.

Mi orgasmo nace en mi vientre, pero muere resguardado en la protectora calidez de su boca. Un par de acometidas después, él se viene saliendo de mi interior, manchando mi muslo.

Respiramos agitados y a mi aún me da vueltas la cabeza, apenas noto las piernas ahora mismo, me mantengo en pie apoyándome en la pared, pero lo que de verdad me centra es sentir el acelerado palpitar de su corazón bajo la palma de mis manos.

-Si esto es lo que voy a conseguir cada vez que te provoque, más vale que te vayas preparando para lo que te espera- le advierto mordiendo suavemente su pezón, tirando de el juguetona antes de soltarlo y darle un lametón.

-Vas a acabar conmigo- asegura ronco masajeando mis pechos con malvada pericia.

-Qué va, ¿si hiciese eso con quien me divertiría entonces? Merle es mi cuñado y además no me pone, Ale, joder es mi hermano, Glenn tiene pareja y Ethan está en su pompa, quedaría Rick en todo caso y aaaaahhh- me derrito contra él cuándo se mete uno de mis pezones en su boca.

-No juegues a ponerme celoso- me regaña torturando mi clítoris con su índice y pulgar. –Oh te pasarás el resto de la noche a punto de llegar al orgasmo pero sin alcanzarlo- sus oscuros ojos azules me miran con fiera satisfacción, sabiendo de sobra que me tiene en sus manos.

Pero olvida que yo también le tengo en las mías –cariño, mientras tenga a la Darylconda a mi disposición ¿para que querría a la Rickonda? Además, no suena igual de bien- aseguro acariciándosela con deliberada lentitud.

-Me vuelves loco- dice al borde de un beso que no termina de darme.

-Y bien que te encanta- afirmo matando sin piedad la distancia que separaba nuestros labios.

Otra noche agitada, acaba de empezar.

…..

Me corro apretando mi frente contra la áspera pared.

Cassidy es puro erotismo, y la forma en que se mueve, desinhibiéndose totalmente en búsqueda de su placer, demonios, eso debería proclamarse patrimonio de la nueva humanidad.

Aunque me tienta la idea de seguir mirando, no puedo jugármela de manera tan estúpida.

Cuando comienzo a subir las escaleras veo a Carol salir de su celda y mirarme fijamente. Así que deshago lo andado.

-Buenas noches querida-

-¿Sabes dónde está Daryl?- pregunta tensa –no lo he visto en la cena-

-Follando con Connors, es evidente, se les oye desde aquí- ladeo la cabeza mirándola curioso –no me has llamado por eso- sé porque lo ha hecho, pretende controlarme, veamos cómo reacciona a una provocación. –Si lo que quieres es a alguien que caliente tu cama solo tienes que pedirlo- me quito la camiseta dejando mi torso al descubierto.

-¿Qué?- sus ojos se abren de par en par. –No, yo no-

-Lastima,- aseguro sonriéndole –estoy convencido de que me enseñarías un montón de cosas interesantes- dejo que mi nariz roce el contorno de su mandíbula en una suave caricia mientras me aparto.

-Largo- me ordena ofendida y excitada, tratando de controlar su respiración.

-Como quieras, pero tenme en cuenta, no sirvo solo para dar buenos consejos- afirmo dándole la espalda, si cae me vendría muy bien, porque cuanto más cerca me tenga, menos capaz será de anticipar mis intenciones.

…..

Suspiro cansado de mi debilidad mientras contemplo las estrellas -¿Qué haces?- Merle quita mis piernas del banco para sentarse -y sin camisa- niega como frustrado –ya me extrañaba a mí que fueses tan tapado por la vida-

-Bebe y calla- digo dándole una cerveza. Veo pasar a Oscar con un montón de leña en los brazos, asegura que es mejor recogerla ahora que esperar al invierno. A mi salir con esta oscuridad a por madera me parece una estupidez, pero es su pellejo.

-¿Cómo es que no estás tirándote a tu mujer?- me pregunta escocido, pero no es mi culpa que no tenga nadie a quien metérsela hasta el fondo ¿o sí?

-Fiesta de pijamas, está con los críos, quiere hacer juegos y distraerlos- le respondo sin darle mucha importancia, fijando mi vista en el cinturón de Orión, siempre me ha gustado esa constelación, me hace sentir a salvo.

-Necesitas un chute- afirma serio, por un segundo me tenso entero al saberme descubierto, pero después recuerdo que es Merle con quien estoy hablando y eso me da seguridad.

-Sabía que me lo notarías, pero lo más fuerte que tengo es Whiskey y eso lo reservo para casos de emergencia.- Me incorporo apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro –Merle, tengo calor, mogollón de calor- me quejo como un crio, dispuesto a distraerle para cambiar de tema.

-¿Y sé puede saber por qué te me echas encima?- me pregunta mosqueado, yo no entiendo que le molesta tanto de mí a veces, si soy adorable, solo hay que verme, bueno… es cierto que también soy muy sexy ¿será envidia entonces?

-Por joder- según le digo eso, el muy bruto me da un empujón que me tira sobre la cancha de baloncesto.

-Auch, tío no tengo nada en contra de lo rudo, pero ahí te has pasado- me quejo sobándome el hombro.

-Un día de estos, solamente por cerrarte la boca, haré exactamente eso-

-¿Él que follarme duro contra el muro o sin delicadeza sobre la mesa?-

-Eres imposible- se levanta molesto, dirigiéndose hacia mí, yo sigo en el suelo, sentado estilo indio, mirando el cielo, sería bonito ver una lluvia de estrellas, joder, necesito colocarme, en realidad ha sido idea mía lo de la noche de pijamas, me preocupaba que Kate notase lo que me pasa. –Ale cojones que te estoy hablando, baja de tu nube-

-¿Crees que tendrás una buena muerte?- le suelto lo que me ronda por la mente de sopetón.

-¿Qué?- me pregunta descolocado.

-Me refiero a que si crees que morirás intentando salvar a alguien del grupo, ya sabes, algo heroico, o si será un estúpido accidente en el que te muerdan por un puto descuido- tuerzo el gesto desganado –yo creo que moriré tratando de arreglar una cagada, y seguramente conociéndome, no lo conseguiré-

-De acuerdo, ¿Cuántas cervezas has bebido?- me pregunta inquieto, agarrando mi barbilla con fuerza y obligándome a mirarle.

-Unas tres o cuatro, no las suficientes como para no saber lo que digo, responde ¿Cómo crees que morirás?-

-Yo no pienso en esas mierdas, además, solo Merle- se señala soltándome –puede matar a Merle-

Sonrío al escucharle –eso es entonces, que morirás protegiendo a alguien- asiento conforme, -es una buena forma de cascar, pero hazme un favor, no lo hagas antes que yo ¿vale? Ya he dicho adiós a cinco hermanas, y un hermano-

-No sabía que tuvieras tanta familia- dice sorprendido.

-Me refería a mis cuatro hermanas biológicas y al tiempo en que creí que tú y Rainbow estabais muertos, no quiero volver a pasar por esa mierda otra vez, no quiero ser el único que queda para decir adiós- noto como traga saliva.

-Admítelo han sido más de cuatro cervezas- trata de bromear, le he tocado la fibra sensible.

-No estoy borracho mamón, voy a dormir- le doy un fuerte abrazo antes de irme. Estoy melancólico y con el mono, pero no estoy borracho, ojalá lo estuviese, niego con la cabeza luchando contra mis demonios para apartar esos oscuros pensamientos de mi cabeza.

Debo cuidar de Gin, no puedo ser débil, no es algo que me pueda permitir nunca más, pero es difícil dejar atrás algo que llevas dentro.

…

-Voy a por agua ¿quieres algo?- le pregunto a Daryl, mientras me termino de vestir.

-No gracias- me da un beso mordiendo mi labio inferior –no tardes mucho- y sí, solo con eso ya me dan ganas de comérmelo entero otra vez, éste hombre es un vicio.

-¿Unicornio?- al entrar en el comedor veo a Ale cruzado de brazos sobre una de las mesas.

-Rainbow- no está bien, sin esperar a que me diga nada le abrazo por la espalda.

-No deberías estar solo- no termino de hablar, cuando él ya se está rompiendo entre mis brazos, la impotencia de verle mal y saber que no puedo hacer nada me ata un nudo en la garganta. Se convulsiona con fuerza, desesperado por algo que hoy en día le es imposible conseguir. –Tranquilo- le susurro –estoy aquí, justo aquí- desearía que con eso fuera suficiente, pero no lo es, es un adicto, siempre lo será, siempre tendrá que luchar contra esa necesidad.

-Yo- hipa –lo siento-

-No digas tonterías, ven- tiro de él hasta ponerle en pie. –Te quiero vale-

-Yo también- sorbe por la nariz como un niño tras una llantina. –Pero no me digas que todo irá bien- al escucharle, no puedo evitar reírme.

-Unicornio, tu y yo somos dos desastres con patas, y no sé cómo acabaremos, pero está noche ¿seguimos aquí no?-

-Si- dice con un mohín mirándome inseguro.

-Bueno, pues eso tiene que significar que hay algo que no estamos haciendo del todo mal, ven, vamos a mi celda, podrás contarle a Daryl lo patética que fui como camarera al principio cundo tuve que suplir a Tess por su baja, nos echaremos una risas. ¿Qué?- le pregunto cuando se me queda mirando con una sonrisa mientras niega.

-Sigues teniendo fe ¿por qué?- la pregunta me pilla desprevenida.

-Cuando tuve que matar a Mattie después de que le mordiesen por mi culpa, la perdí por un tiempo, después no sé… vas a reírte- aseguro avergonzada.

-Eh no, dime- su cara refleja autentica curiosidad, así que me rindo.

-Una mañana, acababa de amanecer y vi una cucaracha pasar delante de mis narices sin cabeza, pensé, deja de lamentarte de tu suerte en este puto instante, vas a seguir adelante, golpeada, hambrienta, sudada, helada, manchada de barro, sangre y otras cosas, pero vas a seguir, no va a ser más dura que tú una jodida cucaracha decapitada-

Mi unicornio me mira serenamente por unos segundos, hasta que rompe a reír en carcajadas nerviosas –dios, esperaba algo bonito, casi poético y me sueltas eso-

-No me has pedido poesía- me quejo poniendo morros.

-Ciertamente cierto, te he pedido la verdad y me la has dado- asiente para sí mismo –vamos a ver a tu angelito, seguro que se muere por saber que estaba en la habitación de al lado cuando perdiste la virginidad-

-Ni de coña, no tiene por qué conocer esa historia-

-Claro que sí, seguro que le encantará- dice el cabrón lanzando besos al aire.

-Poni tarado ven aquí que voy a darte la del pulpo- sale corriendo sin mirar atrás, llegando a mi celda antes que yo.

-No son horas de jugar- se queja Daryl, mirando a mi hermano escondido tras su espalda –y bájate del jergón, abultas un huevo, vas a tirarme-

-Es que quiere pegarme- me señala temeroso, será teatrero, le miro frunciendo el ceño.

-Poni te lo advierto.-

-¿Por qué quiere pegarte?- le pregunta el idiota con el que me acuesto.

-Porque no quiere que sepas que perdió su virginidad con un mimo, a él no se le oía, pero algo estaría haciendo muy bien por ahí abajo, porque a ella sí que se la escuchaba sin problemas a través de la pared,- cuenta el insensato echándose a reír.

-Castillo, largo- ordena Daryl con voz grave, mi hermano obedece al instante, pero no logra esquivar la zancadilla que le hago y que provoca que se coma los barrotes. –Así que un mimo- dice con una risa burlona -¿en serio?-

-Oh te sorprenderías de las cosas que ese mimo sabía hacer- según digo eso se levanta.

-¿Ah sí?- inquiere acercándose a mí como el cazador que es.

-Si- aseguro picándole.

-Tal vez deberías enseñarme- dice corriendo la sábana, separándonos del resto.

-Tal vez- admito divertida, pero aun así, mi unicornio sigue preocupándome, lo ha liado todo para quedarse solo, como siempre, pero no debería hacerlo, auto flagelándose no consigue nada, maldito mulo testarudo.

….

Carl y yo estamos durmiendo juntos en la litera de arriba, ha sido una noche divertida, pero habría sido mejor con el tío Ale, creo que está otra vez enfermo, hay veces en las que se pone muy inquieto, cuando le sucede eso se aísla del resto, no me gusta que haga eso, no sé porque la tía no le ayuda.

Noto como Carl se mueve, miro sobre mi hombro, para asegurarme de que no ha sido solo cosa mía, al sentirse observado me sonríe, le devuelvo el gesto y me giro para quedar cara a cara.

Puede que Ethan ya no tengo sentimientos, y que mi tía no vea las cosas claras, pero yo no soy como ellos, yo no cierro los ojos, ni miro a otro lado cuando todo se vuelve feo, eso no sirve de nada.

-Me lo he pasado genial, gracias por invitarme a pasar la noche con vosotras- dice cogiéndome la mano.

-No ha sido nada, pero tenemos que repetirlo con el tío Ale- propongo divertida, esperando a que me diga que es lo que le preocupa, porque normalmente él siempre se queda frito en cinco minutos, los hay con suerte.

–Gin ¿y si me olvido de su cara?- me pregunta lleno de miedo quitándose al fin la máscara, le entiendo, yo lo pasé fatal cuando el mundo se llenó de muertos y no sabía lo que les había sucedido a mis padres, aún tengo pesadillas en las que aparecen convertidos en caminantes, me persiguen tratando de devorarme, hay veces en que escapo, otras en las que me atrapan, algunas en las que Ethan me echa hacia ellos y otras más recientes en las que les lanzo mis cuchillos y justo antes de clavarse en sus cabezas se vuelven normales.

Odio soñar eso, odio no saber que les pasó.

-Que olvides como era su cara no es malo, tú acuérdate de lo mucho que te quería, de cómo nos regañó por ir a la enfermería, de cuando te ponías enfermo de pequeño y te cuidaba, de cuando te ayudaba con los deberes del cole, cuando te arropaba en tu cama por la noche después de contarte un cuento, eso es lo que importa, al menos, eso es lo que me aconsejó el tío Ale a mí- y la mayoría de las veces me funciona.

-Lo intento pero, no dejo de pensar en lo último que me dijo- aprieta mi mano fuerte.

-¿Qué fue?- pregunto curiosa.

-Que yo podría con este mundo- asiento de acuerdo con Lori.

-¿Por qué piensas en ello? ¿Te preocupa que no tenga razón?-

-No es preocupación, es rabia, porque ella no lo verá, no me verá seguir adelante y hacerme mayor-

-Eso no lo sabes, puede que si-

-¿Cómo? Está muerta Gin, yo la maté, me aseguré de que no volviese-

-No lo sé Carl, pero si los muertos pueden caminar, ¿por qué no van a poder vernos los espíritus de los que se han ido?-

-Hablas como si fueras mayor- me rio al escucharle.

-Lo dice aquí el que va de gran sheriff por la vida- me burlo.

-Idiota- me insulta en broma.

-Memo- se la devuelvo y me acurruco contra él.

-Gin tú también vas a vencer a este mundo- me dice y yo sonrío.

-Eso es bonito- ojalá mi hermano me hubiese dicho algo así de genial antes de convertirse en un cabrón apático.

-No es bonito, es la verdad, somos el dúo calavera, peleamos juntos ¿no?-

-Claro que si- afirmo tratando de no quedarme dormida.

-Pues si peleamos juntos, entonces vivimos y caemos juntos- asegura tranquilo, dándome un beso en la frente.

Me hace gracia, porque habla como si hubiese decidido que solo con decirlo será verdad, creer en cosas así es de niños, pero estaría bien que el mundo funcionase de esa manera, aunque solo fuese unas pocas veces, que bastase con pedir un deseo para que este se cumpliese, me duermo pensando en ello cogida de su mano.

 ***/*/*/***

 **Hola caracolas, os vais a reír el viernes seis de julio salí de terraceo todo bien, hasta que nos metimos en el ascensor y me di cuenta que me había picado algo en el pie izquierdo en el lateral casi que la planta de, hasta ahí ok, el sábado por la mañana ni acordarme de la picadura, así que me fui a trabajar tan normal, pero a las seis de la tarde aquello picaba, vamos que si picaba, pero a las ocho, eso ya no era picor, eso ardía, llegué a mi casa, me quité el zapato y parecía que tenía la ampolla de una quemadura, me di una cremita, me puso mi madre una gasa, esparadrapo como si no hubiera mañana y ale, pa la cama.**

 **Pues nada ayer domingo ocho por la mañana de urgencias porque aquello seguía hinchado, a que lo primero que le dices al médico es que te arde, no que te pica, y en lugar de palpar suave para ver cómo está de duro y procurar no hacerte daño, pasa el dedo pulgar arrastrándolo sobre la picadura que te quema y apretando pero bien y no una ni dos veces sino cuatro.**

 **Mira yo ya no sabía si empujarle para quitarle, darle un bofetón o que, si no llega a estar mi padre, bueno el caso es que dice que si arde es porque está infectado que lo deje al aire, y yo pensando, si está infectado lo suyo no sería taparlo con una gasa. Pero vamos que por no seguir cerca de ese personaje, adiós muy buenas y nos largamos.**

 **Menos mal que la chica de la farmacia fue un completo amor, me explico que la crema que me había mandado era antibiótica y que no me preocupase por la quemazón, que al echarme la crema eso lo aliviaría, en serio, puro, puro amor fue conmigo.**

 **Después de contaros mi pena que ha resultado ser más larga que el capítulo os dejo marchar.**

 **Como siempre espero que os haya gustado, y os mando besototes.**


	17. Hey Jude

**Capítulo 16**

 **Hey Jude**

Hay una verja entre ellos y yo, aun así mi corazón se acelera listo para bombear adrenalina a mis músculos, respiro despacio intentando calmarme, no va a suceder nada, solo es más de la misma mierda de siempre.

Clavo con fuerza la palanca en el ojo del chico del mono vaquero que está frente a mí, por unos segundos se queda paralizado, sus manos ya no tratan de llegar a mí, pero tampoco se suelta, entonces la saco y cae a plomo, su sitio es rápidamente ocupado por una anciana en camisón.

Si no fuera un trabajo tan nauseabundo, sería jodidamente deprimente.

-Bueno Kate, deja de darle vueltas a lo del nombre de la gamberrilla- le respondo retomando la conversación donde la habíamos dejado antes de que nos pusiéramos a limpiar las vallas. –Al menos conseguiste animar a Carl-

-Lo sé, la que estaba como en las nubes era Ginny, al principio me pareció buena idea lo de que Ale no estuviera pero… él es más niñero que yo, con él se lo habrían pasado mejor- la miro por el rabillo del ojo evaluándola, ¿de verdad no ha notado que el unicornio está con el mono? ¿Cómo es posible? Es decir, vale que disimula bastante bien, pero aun así, ella debería conocerle lo suficiente como para notar que se toma su espacio, cosa rara de narices porque por regla general detesta con todo su ser estar solo.

-Kate- me estremezco al ver ante mí a una mordedora embarazada con la mejilla devorada, sin labios, chasqueando los dientes, ansiosa por mi carne, me congelo en el sitio por un segundo eterno, hasta que reacciono y le clavo la palanca en la boca, cierro los ojos inspirando el hedor de cuerpos en descomposición, ojalá llegue un día en que esto sea fácil. -¿No has notado nada raro en el unicornio?-

-No ¿por qué?- me mira sonriéndome, yo contengo las ganas de zarandearla. –Por cierto, de lo que si me he dado cuenta es de que Carol ya no te taladra con la misma intensidad ¿habéis intercambiado opiniones sobre cierto cazador de ojos rasgados?-

Decido dejar el tema del unicornio por el momento, prefiero hablar antes con él y que me explique porque no le ha contado a su novia lo que le sucede.

-Tuvimos una pequeña charla el día que Daryl volvió- admito no muy segura de cómo continuar, no porque fuera una conversación larga, sino, por lo bizarro de la situación en sí.

-¿Y? no puedes dejarme así, cuenta mujer- me pide ansiosa de cotilleos.

-No sé- me encojo de hombros –fue raro, me confesó lo que siente por él-

-¿Qué hizo que?- Kate deja el trabajo y me mira con la boca casi desencajada. –Estas de coña-

-Para nada, y después me aconsejó que si le quería no perdiese el tiempo en tonterías-

-Me dejas de piedra, pero en serio ¿Cómo te contuviste para no lanzarla por la ventana?-

-La verdad es que en ese momento me preocupaba más que hubiese envenenado las galletas para deshacerse de mí- confieso avergonzada.

-La madre que te pario de verdad- niega con la cabeza riéndose –eres de lo que no hay-

-¿Qué puedo decir? Soy un desastre encantador, aunque esté mal que yo lo diga- las dos clavamos la palanca en la cabeza de un caminante increíblemente obeso.

-Concuerdo, y ya que lo eres tal vez podrías ser la solución- la miro sin entender.

-¿La solución a qué?- la cuestiono mirándola desconfiada.

-A lo del nombre de la pequeña, yo ya lo he intentado y he fracasado, puede que tú tengas más éxito, lo tuviste con Maggie-

-Ya- sonrío incómoda cuando me recuerda eso, lo de Maggie fue algo totalmente distinto, pero por intentarlo no pierdo nada, al menos distraeré a los niños. –Tal vez podría enseñarles a tocar la guitarra, o cantarles algo-

-Eh sí, suena bien- Kate se detiene para tomar un poco de agua, el sol pega fuerte sobre nuestras cabezas, yo llevo la mía cubierta por el pañuelo rojo de Daryl.

 **Flash Back**

 **-¿A dónde vas tan temprano?- se quejó aferrándose a mi cintura.**

 **-El unicornio ha venido hace un rato, me ha pedido que le cambie el turno, el vigilará desde la torre y yo estaré en las vallas con Kate, anda suéltame-**

 **-Si me dices que te suelte mientras restriegas tu culo contra mi polla, vas por mal camino-**

 **-Dios Dixon esa boca- le reñí divertida, ¿hasta qué punto sería mala idea confesarle que me gusta que use un mal vocabulario conmigo? Seguramente terrible, mientras pensaba en eso él comenzó a besar mi nuca y a meter la mano bajo mi camiseta para llegar a mis pechos. –En serio me encantaría hacer cosas malas contigo, pero no puedo hacer esperar a Kate, además quiero saber cómo le fue con los niños anoche- él gruñó inconforme en mi oído.**

 **-Está bien- me dejó levantarme y se fue de la celda sin mirarme siquiera, pensé que era un idiota por cabrearse como un adolescente hormonado al que se le niega un polvo, ya me había vestido cuando regresó con su pañuelo rojo totalmente empapado. –Date la vuelta- Le hice caso sin preguntar nada, la sensación de la tela fresca y húmeda fue como un bálsamo y eso que dentro de la prisión hacia menos calor que fuera, –ya está, así no te dará una insolación-**

 **-Daryl- me giré para mirarle.**

 **-Aunque- de pronto se puso nervioso y cambió el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro –siempre limpio todo con él, pero lo he lavado bien enserio, aunque si no lo quieres llevar…- detuve su verborrea besándole con todas mis ganas. Sin conseguir entender como un hombre de un exterior tan duro, podía ser tan dulce conmigo.**

 **Me sentí agradecida en el alma con el universo, de ser amada por él.**

 **-Gracias- dije contra sus labios. Él me abrazó con fuerza, como si quisiera fundirme en su piel.**

 **-Tú ten cuidado ¿de acuerdo?-**

 **-Puedes estar tranquilo angelito, solo a ti te dejo que me mordisquees- tras decirle eso salí de la celda recibiendo un azote en el trasero.**

 **Fin Flash Back**

-Hace un día fantástico para un chapuzón en la piscina- digo dándole un sorbo a mi botella, el agua está caliente como una sopa, pero por donde pasa moja, -y para un helado- añado soñadora.

-Oh dios, mataría por un frigo pie- gime mi cuñada relamiéndose.

-Yo por una tarrina de chocolate negro de Carte dor- literalmente estamos babeando imaginando eso.

-Será mejor que volvamos al trabajo, como sigamos pensando en esas cosas nos deshidrataremos- aconseja Kate tratando de ponerse seria.

-Sí, tienes razón… pero un daiquiri de fresa no nos caería mal ahora-

-O un mojito ya que nos ponemos- nos reímos de nuestro masoquismo como hienas retrasadas, no tenemos remedio.

…..

-Has mejorado mucho- sonrío feliz al escuchar a Merle. –Pero aún puedes aumentar la distancia a la que los lanzas, dos metros no está nada mal, pero sigue siendo demasiado cerca de esas cosas-

-¿A cuánto se puede lanzar un cuchillo?- le pregunto deseando que me enseñe.

-Al menos a unos seis metros, es una buena ventaja para echarte a correr y ponerte a salvo, ¿no te parece pequeñaja?-

-Si- me entusiasma la idea de ser capaz de lanzar más lejos -pero ¿y si no les doy a tanta distancia?-

-Claro que podrás, no creíste que serías capaz de coger uno sin cortarte y ahora mírate, jugueteando con ese sin siquiera mirarlo mientras hablas conmigo- miro mi mano sorprendida, no me había dado cuenta.

-Tú me dijiste que sostuviera uno siempre, que así me acostumbraría a su peso y su forma, que serían casi como una extensión de mi misma, creía que te faltaba un tornillo-

-¿Con que sí eh? Vaya, vaya, yo aquí compartiendo mis conocimientos con mi ratita y ella tachándome de loco- me recoge el pelo y me hace una trenza, cuando termina me mira acariciándome las mejillas, -así el pelo no se te irá a la cara cuando lances, tu campo de visión tiene que ser claro ¿entendido?-

-Si gran Merle- le llamo como Sophia le apodó.

-Y el gran Merle siempre tiene razón, veamos si recuerdas algo de lo que te enseñé ¿de qué dos formas se puede lanzar un cuchillo?-

-Hay dos técnicas una de centrifugación y la otra de rotación-

-Bien, la teoría te la sabes, hazme una demostración de cada una y luego me explicas como se hace- con parsimonia se coloca al lado de la tabla que estaba utilizando como diana. –Venga, de centrifugación-

Cojo aire, lo retengo unos segundos, tenso la muñeca y acto seguido me relajo mientras lanzo, pura mecánica, a dos metros soy absolutamente certera.

-En la técnica de centrifugación generalmente se sostiene el cuchillo por la hoja en vez de por el mango, hay que mantener el puño en vertical, en un ángulo de cuarenta y cinco grados con la muñeca.-

-¿Cómo se libera el cuchillo?- me acaba de ver hacerlo, sabe que lo domino, pero no quiere que olvide como lo aprendí, por si algún día tengo que enseñar a alguien, Merle en el fondo es todo corazón.

-El cuchillo se libera empujando el puño hacia abajo, así es como se le deja volar-

-Una última pregunta ¿Cuántos giros da el cuchillo antes de alcanzar su objetivo?- niego con la cabeza, es un tramposo.

-El número de giros varía según la distancia hasta el blanco, la fuerza con que se libera y la posición del lanzador, ¿ibas a pillar con esa a que sí?-

-Sí, porque he visto que intentas contar los giros, no lo hagas, en cuanto sueltas un cuchillo, inmediatamente otro tiene que estar entre tus dedos-

Asiento obediente y me preparo para el siguiente lanzamiento, inspiro, me tenso, echó el brazo hacía atrás lo máximo que puedo, expiro… mi cuchillo vuela directo al blanco, prefiero la técnica de rotación, es más agresiva.

Sonrío satisfecha, el viento es caliente y noto que me quema, pero ahora mismo no me centro en eso.

-Técnica de rotación, se utiliza principalmente en situaciones de combate, al lanzar de esta forma se sostiene el cuchillo por el asa. Hay que echar el brazo hacia atrás, hasta detrás del hombro y luego llevarlo hacia delante con un fuerte movimiento de empuje, por lo que el lanzador se tensa más que en un tiro convencional-

-Excelente- me alaba, con satisfacción veo que tiene que zarandear un poco el cuchillo para poder sacarlo de la tabla de lo fuerte que se ha clavado en ella. -¿Para qué se utiliza la fuerza del hombro ratita?-

-Para liberar el cuchillo con potencia al objetivo-

-Pronto te enseñaré a lanzar con hachas pequeñas, serás capaz de partir cráneos con ellas como si fueran calabazas, ya verás-

-Lo que veo es que mi tía te regañará como cuando nos empezaste a enseñar a mí a Sophia con los cuchillos-

-Ven siéntate- enseguida voy hasta él, -¿la echas mucho de menos?-

-Sí, no es justo, ella era buena persona- y mi amiga. -¿Sabes lo que le pasó?- le pregunto torciendo la boca, enfadada porque no siga aquí.

-Sí, me lo han contado pero dime una cosa ratita ¿de verdad crees que la justicia decide quien vive y quien muere?-

-No pero…-

-Pero nada- me callo inconforme cuando él me da esa respuesta. –Gin eres una ratita lista, a estas alturas te habrás dado cuenta ya de que los muertos quieren devorarte porque estás viva, simplemente por eso, y de que los vivos querrán lo que tengas, por eso intentarán usarte, si no pueden, entonces querrán matarte-

-Pero no toda la gente es así, Michonne no es así- si no le hubiese dado una oportunidad abriéndole la verja Maggie y Glenn podrían no estar con nosotros ahora.

-Ya bueno, no todos los que hay allí fuera son como Michonne, hazme caso, es mejor que mates a un inocente aunque eso te convierta a ti en una asesina, a que termines siendo tú la inocente asesinada- me aconseja entregándome mis cuchillos.

-Pero si solo voy por ahí matando a todo el mundo ¿qué sentido tiene que yo viva?- le pregunto confusa, sé que no todo el mundo fuera es bueno, muchos son como Ethan, pero no puede quedar solamente gente así, tiene que haber más.

-Dios, acabas de decir algo muy parecido a lo que la rubita me dijo la noche que vinimos aquí.- Niega llevándose las manos a la frente.

-¿En serio?- que me compare con ella me emociona, sé lo mucho que él, Ale y Daryl la quieren.

-Totalmente, que peligro vais a ser juntas- me dice chocando su hombro contra el mío.

-Gin, Carl te está buscando, necesita refuerzos para dar de comer a la gamberrilla- el tío Ale se nos acerca con una sonrisa, pero no es la de siempre, parece cansado.

-Tío, Merle me va a enseñar a lanzar desde más lejos aún-

-Vaya, impresionante ¿Cuánto más?-

-Desde seis metros, cuatro más de lo que hago ahora-

-Suena genial, pero después de comer, anda- me coge en brazos y da vueltas conmigo –no hagas esperar al mini sheriff-

-Vale, vale- le doy un beso en la mejilla y salgo corriendo hacia el pabellón C.

…..

-Tío ¿quieres Ketamina? No creo que me cueste encontrar un poco- se ofrece Merle preocupado, las ojeras de Ale son marcadas, no le gusta ni un poco verle así.

-No gracias- le rechaza sentándose a su lado. -¿Ha mejorado mucho desde Atlanta no te parece?- pregunta Castillo cambiando de tema.

-Ya lo creo, me ha impresionado-

-No ha dejado de practicar ni un solo día desde que… bueno, desapareciste, quería que estuvieras orgulloso de ella-

-Lo estoy, es una ratita con buen ojo y pulso firme, si mi hermana fuera la mitad de buena que ella comeríamos ciervo día sí, día también.-

-Mucho criticar a Daryl pero a ti no te veo salir a cazar, gran bocazas-

-Oye, Rick no se fía de mí, era el hombre de confianza del Gobernador ¿recuerdas? Para vosotros esto es un hogar, para mí es lo que es, una prisión, pero no me quejo, me dais de comer, hay agua, un colchón, a mí me vale.-

-Si dejarás de hacer como si le fueras a rajar la garganta cada vez que te le cruzas seguro que se fiaría más-

-Ya, pero si lo hiciera, tendría que salir, y fuera es donde está el Gobernador, a no ser que esas vallas se caigan, no me verás poner un solo pie al otro lado-

-¿Quién lo iba a decir? Le tienes miedo- me pica.

-Sí, le tengo miedo, es un jodido zumbado con buena oratoria y una presencia decente. Se gana a la gente más rápido de lo que a ti se te ven los hoyuelos cuando sonríes. ¿No lo entiendes? hoy en día las personas están dispuestas a hacer cualquier cosa que les pidan para mantenerse a salvo, a eso súmale el hecho de que consigue que sus órdenes por brutales que sean parezcan razonables, así que solo por eso a ti también debería darte miedo Ale-

-Me los pondría de corbata si tu siguieses entre sus filas, pero estás en las nuestras, que venga si tiene pelotas, así se las podremos cortar-

-¿Quién te crees que soy Superman?-

-Na, si tuviera que escoger para ti un superhéroe tiraría más por Hulk, ya sabes cabreado, incomprendido, destructor, grande, de primeras inspira miedo y desconfianza, pero en el fondo es un héroe- se pone nervioso cuando Ale le dice cosas así, porque sabe que no es como él le ve, pero le gustaría, le gustaría ser el buen hombre que él está convencido que es.

Le observa levantarse y puede que se fije en su trasero más de lo que debería mientras se sacude el polvo de los pantalones.

-Tío eres un friki de mierda- le insulta para sentirse más a gusto con la situación.

-Corrección, soy un irresistible friki de mierda con hoyuelos- maldice su suerte, no sabe porque cojones ha tenido que hacer esa estúpida comparación, no le va a dejar olvidarlo.

-¿Quién ha dicho que seas irresistible?-

-Eso yo, pero vamos, que por algo será que te has fijado en mis hoyuelos guapetón- le tiende la mano con una estúpida sonrisa burlona pintada en la cara, listo para ayudarle a ponerse en pie.

-¿Cómo no me voy a fijar si estás todo el puto rato sonriendo? Eres irritante-

-Ya, ya, ya, lo que tú digas, pero los dos sabemos que quieres un poco de esto- afirma señalándose mientras mueve las caderas descaradamente, trata de darle un puñetazo pero el muy cabrón lo esquiva sin problemas. –Deja de intentar golpearme y ve a comer o te quedarás sin nada-

-¿Tú no comes?- sus alarmas de preocupación vuelven a activarse.

-Ya lo he hecho, Glenn y yo tenemos que relevar a Kate y a Rainbow, han estado toda la mañana en las vallas-

-Sigue habiendo bastantes de esas cosas- comenta con fastidio al mirar en la dirección a la que va a ir el otro.

-Sí,- se pone serio de repente, -creo que es por el olor, la carne fresca los atrae, si te embadurnas con sus tripas y hueles como ellos, ni te hacen caso, pero si sales así tal cual, no tienes ocasión ni de dar dos putos pasos-

-¿El olor eh?-

-O tal vez sea algo más, no soy científico, bueno, voy al tajo que aproveche mamón, procura no echarnos de menos a mí a mis hoyuelos-

-Imbécil- le grita mientras se va, le jode que sin tener ni puta idea, siempre de directo en la diana, puto Ale, puto culo, putos hoyuelos, y puto él por fijarse en quien no debe, ¿si no le gustan los tíos por qué no se puede sacar a ese bastardo gilipollas de debajo de la piel?

Mierda, mierda, y más mierda para él.

…

Ya no quedan conejos, aunque aún tenemos latas de comida de sobra no es bueno confiarse, seguramente Daryl no tardará en volver a salir de caza, tengo que acostumbrarme al hecho de que no le puedo tener siempre al alcance. Lo que no significa que la idea de estar días sin verle me apasione.

Levanto la vista para mirarle, está hablando con Carol, ella está sentada a su lado mientras él revisa sus flechas, y aunque parezca que no le está haciendo mucho caso, conozco su lenguaje corporal, no la mira porque no cree que haga falta, lo que no quita para que le esté prestando toda su atención.

Sonrío sin poder evitarlo, enamorada como una completa idiota, si hubiese querido podría haberme olvidado, haberme dado por muerta y darse una oportunidad con la mujer a su lado, aunque me cueste imaginarlos juntos he de reconocer que ella es fuerte, más de lo que deja ver, estoy segura, aun así él no se rindió, no me dio por perdida.

Debe de sentirse observado porque levanta la mirada hasta que sus ojos se encuentran con los míos, soy consciente de que me sonrojo cuando al pillarme in fraganti me dedica su sonrisa torcida, pero eso no evita que le lance un beso, dios cuanto quiero a ese hombre.

Noto el gesto inconforme de Carol al sentirse desplazada por un momento, pero me es indiferente porque soy feliz.

Tras ese breve intercambio él vuelve a concentrarse en su charla y yo comienzo a juguetear con las cuerdas de mi guitarra.

-¿Por qué no cantas algo?- me anima Hershel.

-Claro, ¿alguna petición?- es un hombre muy agradable, no cuesta nada imaginárselo disfrazándose de papa Noel por navidades para sorprender a Maggie y a Beth.

-No se me ocurre nada ahora mismo- confiesa rascándose la nuca.

-Bueno, puede a que mi sí- le guiño un ojo fijándome en cómo Carl mece a su hermana, Gin está tumbada en el suelo en una postura que me recuerda mucho a la de mi unicornio, boca arriba con un brazo bajo la cabeza, con la mano libre sobre el estómago, una pierna estirada y la otra encogida, todo se pega con el tiempo supongo.

 _ **Sé que nevó, más bajo el hielo allá, vida hay**_

 _ **Si se durmió, soñando el mundo está**_

 _ **Y vida hay**_

Los niños cierran los ojos y se relajan al igual que Hershel, que mueve suavemente la cabeza al escucharme.

 _ **Tras un frío invierno despierta el calor**_

 _ **Vendrá la alegría tras un gran dolor**_

Daryl se sienta a mi lado, dejando para luego sus flechas.

 _ **En las mil y una cosas que puedas pensar**_

 _ **Vida hay**_

 _ **Y lloverá, mas luego el sol saldrá, vida hay**_

 _ **Tú llorarás y al fin sonreirás, vida hay**_

Carl me mira con los ojos algo llorosos pero sin derramar una sola lágrima, yo le sonrío aguantándome las ganas de abrazarle, alguien tan joven no debería pasar por lo que él y Gin están viviendo, son increíblemente duros, yo no lo hubiese soportado.

 _ **Porque desde la sombra aprendemos a ver**_

 _ **Y desde el silencio canciones hacer**_

 _ **Un día los sueños verdad van a ser**_

 _ **Vida hay**_

 _ **Vida hay**_

-Es preciosa- me dice Daryl dándome un beso en la nuca tras apartarme el pelo.

-Mi madre me la cantaba de pequeña antes de irme a dormir- él bufa molesto, sé que la odia, pero ella no siempre fue mala, de hecho antes de Stan era la mejor madre del mundo.

-Si sigues bufando voy a tener que dejar de llamarte angelito, y cambiarlo por don gato-

-Ni se te ocurra-

-Lo que tú digas ¿y señor bufiditos?-

-¿Sabes que eres insoportable cuando te lo propones?- me pregunta mosqueado cruzándose de brazos.

-Sí, y déjame decirte que ya que estás conmigo eso te convierte a ti en un masoquista-

-Tocado y hundido Dixon no puedes rebatirlo- le pica Kate, -venga Cass cántate otra-

-Vale pero decidme vosotros que queréis ahora-

-Canta Hey Jude por favor, mis padres decían que era su canción pero no me acuerdo de ella ¿te la sabes?- me pregunta con cierta timidez Gin, y yo me muero de amor.

-Por supuesto, preparados ahora toca por petición de la señorita Gin Ford Hey Jude de los Beatles-

 _ **Hey Jude, no lo hagas mal**_

 _ **Toma una canción triste y mejórala,**_

 _ **Recuerda dejarla dentro de tu corazón,**_

 _ **Y luego puedes empezar a mejorarla.**_

 _ **Hey Jude, no tengas miedo,**_

 _ **Tú fuiste hecha para salir y lograrlo,**_

La gamberrilla se ríe animada cuando Carl le hace una pedorreta en la tripa, parece que le gusta la canción, a lo mejor quiere llamarse Jude, o Judith.

 _ **Desde el minuto en que la dejaste debajo de tu piel,**_

 _ **Entonces comienzas, a hacerla mejor.**_

 _ **Y cada vez que sientas miedo, hey Jude, detente,**_

 _ **No cargues el mundo, sobre tus hombros,**_

 _ **Porque bien sabes que es un tonto**_

 _ **El que actúa con frialdad**_

 _ **Haciendo su mundo un poco más frío.**_

 _ **Hey Jude, no me defraudes.**_

Kate recibe en sus brazos a una llorosa Gin, su tía la acuna sin dejar de tararear la melodía.

 _ **La has encontrado, ahora ve, y tómala.**_

 _ **Recuerda dejarla dentro de tu corazón,**_

 _ **Y luego puedes empezar a mejorarla.**_

 _ **Así, suéltala y déjala entrar.**_

 _ **Hey Jude, empieza**_

 _ **Estás esperando a alguien con quien hacerlo,**_

 _ **¿Y no sabes que eres solo tú?**_

 _ **Hey Jude, tú lo harás,**_

 _ **El movimiento que necesitas está sobre tu hombro**_

 _ **Na, na, na, na, na, na, na…. Si**_

 _ **Hey Jude, no lo hagas mal,**_

 _ **Toma una canción triste y mejórala,**_

Rick mira a sus pequeños y se sienta con ellos, relajado, solo por un momento, no siendo líder, sino padre.

 _ **Recuerda, dejarla debajo de tu piel,**_

 _ **Luego empezarás a hacerla mejor.**_

 _ **Mejor… oh sí.**_

 _ **Na, na, na, na, na, na, na…. Hey Jude**_

 _ **Na, na, na, na, na, na, na…. Hey Jude**_

 _ **Na, na, na, na, na, na, na…. Hey Jude**_

 _ **Jude**_

 _ **Jude**_

 _ **Jude**_

 _ **Na, na, na, na, na, na, na…. Hey Jude**_

 _ **Jude**_

 _ **Jude**_

 _ **Jude**_

 _ **Na, na, na, na, na, na, na…. Hey Jude**_

Todos aplauden menos Carol que tiene cara de pasa amarga, me da que se le ha acabado la buena voluntad para conmigo, al menos por hoy.

\- Smooth criminal, Annie are you okey? Are you okey Annie?- pide Kate cantando desafinada a todo pulmón, no sé si esto servirá para que decidan un nombre para la pequeña, pero desde luego nos lo vamos a pasar genial.

Daryl me da un golpe en la rodilla con la suya, le miro divertida, y puedo leer en sus labios un tímido "te quiero" sé que le cuesta decirlo, por eso cada vez que se le escapa a mi corazón le salen alas.

….

-¿Ale no estás cansado?- me pregunta Glenn mientras mata caminantes.

-No ¿por?- la verdad es que los brazos me arden del esfuerzo y estoy algo mareado, pero eso me ayuda a no pensar demasiado, así que estoy de coña.

-Has estado en la torre desde que ha amanecido, no has comido y llevas horas aquí conmigo en las vallas sin apenas tomar un descanso, es como si te estuvieras castigando- no debería extrañarme que me diga esto con lo observador que es, pero lo que si me pilla desprevenido es la preocupación apenas disimulada en su voz.

-No te creas, antes curraba toda la noche, dormía unas cuatro horas y depende de la época del año que fuese me pasaba la tarde haciendo chapuzas o en el gimnasio, así que la verdad es que me viene bien darme caña de vez en cuando para no perder el ritmo-

-Lo que tú digas, pero… ¿sabes que si necesitas algo puedes confiar en mí no?-

-Claro que lo sé Glenn- le sonrío intentando relajarle, es un buen chico. -¿Cómo sigue Maggie?-

-Bien creo, he intentado hablar con ella de eso pero sigue negándose, aunque al menos ha vuelto a ser ella misma- dice frunciendo el ceño.

-Venga Glenn, suéltalo- es tan evidente cuando hay algo que le inquieta, habría sido un pésimo jugador de póker.

-¿Qué suelte el que?- pregunta intentando hacerse el despistado conmigo, pero yo soy perro viejo.

-Lo que estás machacando en tu cabeza, suéltalo antes de que explotes- intenta reprimirse, me mira inseguro pero al fin se abre.

-Es que me preocupa que se esté haciendo la fuerte para que no nos preocupemos por ella-

-Glenn, no conozco a Maggie tanto como tú, eso está claro- clavo la palanca en el ojo de una adolescente con vestido de cerezas. –Pero es una mujer de carácter, no digo que no se esté tragando cosas, pero si siguiese como antes lo sabrías. ¿Cómo estás tú? Espero que se te haya pasado esa gilipollez de culparte-

-No es una gilipollez- me dice serio.

-Claro que lo es, no podrás protegerla siempre, ni a ella, ni a ti mismo- aseguro matando a un caminante con la mitad del cuerpo quemada.

-De acuerdo, ¿según tú como me libro de esa sensación entonces? dímelo ya que sabes tanto-

-No puedes- niego.

-¡Pues no digas que lo que siento es una gilipollez!- exclama ofendido.

-Que no puedas evitar sentirlo, no significa que no sea algo estúpido. Porque yo sé que matarías a cualquiera sin importar quien fuera con tal de mantenerlos a salvo a todos y cada uno de ellos- señalo la prisión a nuestras espaldas, -pero si no puedes salvarlos no es culpa tuya, es de quien pretende hacerles daño- Glenn asiente mirándome fijamente.

-Ale- me llama serio.

-¿Qué?-

-También mataría por ti- detengo el golpe que estaba a punto de asestarle a un viejo con los pantalones bajados y las tripas colgando. –Tú también eres mi familia.-

-Siempre viene bien tener un payaso en casa- digo quitándole hierro al asunto.

-Eres más que eso- afirma.

-Gracias- le digo de corazón mirando el suelo, no puedo enfrentar sus ojos ahora –diría que haría lo mismo por ti pero dudo que nunca te haga falta que te cubra las espaldas, parece que eres el chino inmortal- bromeo.

-Soy coreano imbécil, además, sí que me las has cubierto con ese rifle de asalto tuyo más de una vez, y justo a tiempo de un arañazo-

-Si no corrieses tan rápido como lo haces te aseguro que mi puntería daría igual- veo llegar a Michonne con una gran mochila a la espalda –hey- le hago una señal a Axel y a Oscar para que comiencen a llamar la atención de los caminantes mientras yo le abro la puerta a nuestra exploradora. -Hola lady samurái ¿Cómo te ha ido?-

-Nada mal, aunque podría haber ido mejor, he encontrado una tienda de campaña y dos sacos de dormir, unas cuantas latas en conserva y tiritas de Hello Kitty-

-¿No bromeas?- le pregunto sujetándola emocionado de los hombros.

-No- se ríe al ver mi actitud -¿por qué?-

-Rainbow odia a esa gata, dame un par, voy a pegarlas en su guitarra en cuanto que se descuide un poco-

-¿Tiene una guitarra?- cuestiona dejando la mochila en tierra para que yo curiosee.

-Te has perdido un par de cosillas estando fuera-

-Sí, de echo has estado mucho tiempo allí- gruñe Rick apareciendo detrás de mí. -¿Te has encontrado con el Gobernador?- okey es hora de irse disimuladamente. –Ale- pillado –llévale eso a Hershel, dile que lo añada al inventario-

-Señor, sí señor- joder por poco, pensaba que iba a pedir que me quedase, habría sido incómodo.

-¿A dónde vas tan rápido?- pregunta Glenn divertido al verme.

-Tan lejos de la tensión que hay alrededor de ese par como sea posible, no me queda claro si quieren matarse o follarse, sea lo que sea a mí lo de mirar no me va si puedo evitarlo, ciao, ya me contarás como acaba la cosa- dicho lo cual me voy corriendo dando saltos como si fuera un bailarín de ballet sin mirar atrás.

Rick cabreado me acojona, y paso de verle cachondo si es que el ambiente llega a eso, muchas gracias pero no gracias.

…..

-Me parece que has asustado a tu amigo- digo molesta con Rick al ver a Ale marcharse de esa forma.

-¿Por qué has estado tanto tiempo fuera?- me pregunta omitiendo mi comentario, ¿será cretino? ¿Quién se cree que es para pedirme explicaciones de esa manera?

-No estoy acostumbrada a estar en un sitio fijo, no me gusta, me sentía atrapada- opto por ser lo más sincera posible.

-Apenas estuviste aquí unos días- se queja acercándose a mí, atosigándome con su presencia.

-Lo que tú digas Rick- intento pasar por su lado pero no me lo consiente.

-Eres una desconocida- me acusa.

-Os ayudé a entrar en Woodbury para que recuperaseis a los vuestros- le recuerdo empezando a perder la paciencia.

-Sí es cierto, y después de unos días te marchaste ¿Cómo sabemos que podemos confiar en ti? ¿Cómo podemos estar seguros de que no has estado con el Gobernador?-

-Si no me quieres aquí, entonces me iré, pero no me taches de traidora cuando no lo soy- arrugo la nariz cabreada con él, pensaba que era alguien distinto, puede que me equivocase.

-Quieta,- me detiene con voz imperativa -Cassidy confía en ti, no le gustaría que te fueses, pero si de verdad quieres ser una de los nuestros vas a tener que poner de tu parte ¿lo entiendes?-

-¿No me echas?- le miro escéptica.

-No- suspira llevándose una mano a la cadera y la otra a la frente, parece frustrado conmigo o quizá lo esté con el mundo, no me queda claro. –Lo que quiero es que me digas de verdad lo que has estado haciendo, porque no era buscar provisiones-

-¿Quieres la verdad?-

-Sí, eso es lo que acabo de pedirte- me dice fijando en mí su lapidaria mirada azul.

-Bien- me cuadro de hombros y me dispongo a contarle que he estado vigilando los movimientos de el Gobernador, aunque por desgracia sin demasiado éxito.

…

Me asomo al comedor para ver si encuentro a Hershel, pero solo están Daryl, Carol, Carl mirando a Beth con ojos de cordero degollado y la gamberrilla.

Me quedo observando a Carol por unos segundos, trata a mi cuñado casi maternalmente, joder, si no fuera porque lleva años tratando de meterse en sus pantalones me la metería doblada hasta el fondo.

Daryl levanta la vista y me hace un gesto con la cabeza, se lo devuelvo pero no me acerco, continuo con mi camino.

Veamos ¿Dónde estaría yo si fuese un hombre sabio que sabe de medicina? Silbando voy directo a la enfermería todo sea que me pegue un chasco y me toque ir a buscarle a la biblioteca.

-Hola Hershel- le saludo amigable cuando le veo colocando unas vendas en un cajón.

-¿Qué traes ahí muchacho?- pregunta al verme cargado con la mochila.

-Oh bueno, la navidad se ha adelantado y resuelta que ahora reparte los regalos una samurái muy sexy en tu lugar, no es por menospreciar tus años de servicio, pero no hay color.- Se ríe de mis tonterías. –Rick me ha dicho que eres el responsable del inventario.-

-Sí, al parecer lo soy- sonríe sentándose en una silla reclinable –estoy guardándolo todo y apuntándolo en ese cuaderno, si luego cogemos algo bastará con tacharlo-

-¿Beth te ha cedido uno de sus diarios para esto? ¿Con que la has sobornado?-

-Nunca conseguirás que hable- me dice en tono conspiratorio -¿has comido ya? Anoche te saltaste la cena, hoy apenas has desayunado, y no te he visto en la comida, no puedes mantenerte de aire, ese Gobernador podría aparecer en cualquier momento, no puede pillarnos débiles-

-Ya, estoy algo nerviosillo- digo encogiéndome de hombros –si tengo hambre estoy más ocupado pensando en gofres que bueno… otras cosas-

-Ya has hecho esto antes no creas que no me he dado cuenta, aunque he de admitir que pensé que lo hacías para que Lori y los niños comiesen más-

Suspiro cerrando los ojos, él debería saberlo –digamos que si tienes Ketamina, Valium, o cualquier derivado por algún lado, sería buena idea que no me dijeses donde, o que le pusieses un candado- confieso nervioso rascándome la mejilla.

-¿Eras un drogadicto?- me pregunta sorprendido.

-Normalmente llevo bien la abstinencia forzosa del apocalipsis, pero a veces se me hace un poco más cuesta arriba, y con todo lo que Gin ha sufrido, no quiero fallarle, no quiero que me vea como soy, bastante tengo con que Rainbow haya vivido en primera persona mis miserias-

-Puedo cerrar la puerta de la enfermería con llave si eso te ayuda- concede.

-¿No te parezco patético?- le pregunto cohibido.

-Muchacho, estás hablando con un ex alcohólico ¿crees que me impresionas?-

-¿Cómo lo superaste?- necesito saberlo, haré cualquier cosa que me ayude a mejorar.

-No hay receta mágica, tienes que pelear contra tus demonios cada día, pero no puedes luchar solo siempre o acabarás perdiendo, siéntate un rato aquí conmigo- dice dando unos golpecitos al taburete que tiene al lado.

-Hershel yo no estoy seguro de que…-

-Vamos, una charla con un viejo no te matará, como mucho te aburriré y terminarás por echarte una buena cabezada, nada más-

-Pero he dejado a Glenn solo- digo ya con apenas resistencia.

-Glenn sabrá perdonarte, venga siéntate, ¿o quieres provocarme una tortícolis?- me río divertido y capitulo, ante un terco Greene no hay nada que hacer.

-Bien, bien, tú ganas, aunque a cambio quiero todas las tiritas de Hello Kitty-

-Está bien ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer con ellas?-

-Cuando escuches los gritos, lo sabrás- soy consciente de que tengo una sonrisa enorme solo de imaginar lo mucho que voy a cabrear a Rainbow, que la guerra de bromas de comienzo muajajajaja.

Tal vez Hershel tenga razón y hablar con alguien sobre sentimientos no me haga daño. Pero eso no significa que no pueda distraerme metiéndome con mi hermanita.

…

Esto tiene que ser alguna clase de coña, ¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta de que es un puto yonkie? Esta información es muy jugosa.

Si mi tía Kate se enterase ¿Qué diría? Y no solo ella ¿Cómo reaccionaría el resto ya puestos? lo medito unos segundos y niego, le aceptarían sin más, parece mentira que yendo armados hasta los dientes sean todo paz, amor y Kumbaya entre ellos.

Tengo que informarme de que medicamentos son más peligrosos y cuando la dosis es tan alta como para provocar una sobredosis.

Más le vale a ese proyecto fallido de boy scoutt ser amable conmigo, porque a partir de ahora de eso podría depender su miserable vida.

….

Estoy reventada no puedo con mi vida, me tumbo en el jergón de la nueva celda que me ha asignado Rick, justo al lado de la suya, imagino que para poder vigilarme.

-Tú- sisea una voz que no me cuesta reconocer.

-Hola Cassidy- saludo contenta.

-Nada de hola Cassidy- noto un peso que me aplasta dejándome sin aire. –Lo que has hecho pedazo de sinvergüenza no se le hace a una amiga de verdad, ¿Cómo se te ocurre irte por tanto tiempo y sola? Debería darte una paliza por lo preocupada que me has tenido-

-¿Tú vas a darme una paliza?- la idea de verla intentarlo me parece graciosísima.

-¿Y tú necesitas que te recuerde lo que soy capaz de hacer con una botella de alcohol y una caja de cerillas?- ahí me ha pillado.

-Punto para ti- concedo abrazándola desoyendo sus protestas porque la suelte.

-Para, no te ajunto, eres una insensata y una estúpida con complejo de Xena la princesa guerrera, pues que sepas súper samurái que incluso ella tenía refuerzos ¿vale? Tenía a Gabriel para cuidar sus espaldas no era una imbécil aunque sí que se creía invencible ahora que lo pienso-

-¿Quieres dejar de gritarme al oído?- creo que me ha dejado sorda.

-No hasta que te disculpes-

-Está bien, está bien, lo siento mucho- levanta la vista de mi hombro enfurruñada a más no poder, algo me dice que si se me ocurriese comentar que se ve adorable intentaría romperme la nariz de un cabezazo. –No creí que te diese tiempo a echarme de menos-

-Pues te equivocaste, te perdono si la próxima vez que salgas me dejas acompañarte ¿trato?- alzo una ceja y sonrío.

-¿Puedo negarme acaso?-

-Sería completamente inútil, además a parte de asegurarme de que estás bien, le daría una lección a cierto ballestero idiota que conozco- se incorpora y yo dejo que se levante liberándola de mi abrazo.

-¿Qué ha hecho para cabrearte?-

-Ese no es el punto ahora, estábamos hablando de ti, por lo que el punto señorita yo mato mordedores sin despeinarme porque llevo unas maravillosas rastas es que no estás sola, y si necesitas que te siga como si fuera tu sombra hasta que se te meta en la cabeza, bueno…- sonríe malvadamente –pues eso es exactamente lo que haré, yo no voy a abandonarte como Andrea, ni tampoco lo harán el unicornio, Daryl o cualquiera de los demás-

-Cassidy- niego, no estoy preparada para abrirme a tanta gente -aun no te he dado las gracias por salvarme cuando ella trató de matarme-

-No tienes que darme las gracias, si la situación hubiese sido a la inversa tú habrías hecho lo mismo por mí, no eres de las que rehúyen una pelea, ni de las que dejan a alguien atrás- me quedo callada sin saber que contestarle, por suerte ella habla como si fuera una ametralladora, impidiendo que me ponga demasiado sentimental. –Tienes que contarme lo que has estado haciendo allí fuera, pero antes será mejor que te ponga al día de lo que ha sucedido aquí-

-Soy toda oídos- afirmo incorporándome mientras ella se sienta enfrente de mí, con la espalda apoyada en la pared, abrazando sus rodillas contra su pecho.

-Empecemos por Daryl, si me pongo melosa puedes pararme, y si quieres detalles sucios solo tienes que pedírmelos, pues bien desde que te fuiste tú sola sin contar con nadie porque ¿para qué verdad?- pongo los ojos en blanco ante su última pulla antes de que me cuente lo que me he perdido.

Es un poco incordio que me regañe como si yo tuviera dieciséis años y acabase de volver de fiesta a las cinco de la mañana pero he de admitir, que me hace sentir bien que alguien no desconfíe de mí solo porque soy callada, ni que intente sacarme a la fuerza respuestas sobre mi o mi pasado.

Por lo poco que les conozco Ale y Cassidy son muy parecidos en ese sentido, aceptan lo que les den sin presionar por conseguir más.

Estar con ellos es como estar en casa.

…..

Cass me coge de la mano apretándomela fuerte, en cuanto la miro me da un beso en el hombro, está preciosa con esa sonrisa que me dedica, los ojos se le achinan y la nariz se le arruga un poquito.

En momentos así, me siento lleno de algo agradable y doloroso a la vez, porque es cálido, pero también se siente con tanta intensidad que parece que me va a estallar el pecho.

No le digo nada, solo le devuelvo la sonrisa y ella tira más fuerte de mi mano para que nos unamos a los demás.

Miro nuestras manos entrelazadas, apenas se distinguen por la oscuridad que hay a nuestro alrededor, aun así, están ahí, unidas en un firme agarre.

-¿Nos lo hemos perdido?- pregunta feliz.

-Qué va, no está pasando nada de nada ¿por cierto se puede saber que mierda hacemos aquí?- se queja mi hermano.

-Colega ¿alguna vez has cerrado esa bocaza y te has sentado a mirar las estrellas?- le pregunta Ale burlón, tumbado sobre uno de los bancos de la cancha de baloncesto.

-Merle nunca cierra la boca, ni siquiera cuando ronca- asegura Cass, –más de una vez le tape la nariz a ver si se despertaba, pero como duerme con ella abierta daba exactamente lo mismo, ni se inmutaba el tío-

-¿Qué me has hecho que cabrona?- pregunta encarándola.

-Eh- digo para llamar su atención, al instante me mira y nos quedamos en tensión.

-Lo que has oído Merlina- se mete con él Cassidy mientras tira de los mofletes de Ale y ambos ponen caras raras -¿Y Gin?-

-Aquí- saluda la pequeña lanza cuchillos a mi mujer con cierta timidez antes de volver a tumbarse igual que Ale.

-¿Te parece bien decir palabrotas delante suya?- le riñe Cass.

-Estoy acostumbrada a cosas peores- dice ella para tranquilizarla, pero solo consigue que todos nos tensemos, salvo Merle que lo ve como algo de lo más normal.

-¿Se refiere a Ethan?- me pregunta disimuladamente volviendo a mí lado. Yo solo asiento con la cabeza.

-Voy a sonar como mi hermano pero ¿Qué hacemos aquí?- le pregunto cambiando de tema, no me apetece hablar de ese mierdecilla ahora.

-Ya te lo ha dicho el unicornio, mirar las estrellas- me obliga a sentarme en un banco mientras ella se queda tras de mí – anoche encontró el calendario del alcaide, hizo cuentas de las fechas en las que estábamos y resulta que ésta noche es muy especial- asegura besando mi frente.

-¿Por qué?- me siento como un niño pequeño al que van a contar un cuento, gracioso porque nunca me contaron ninguno.

-Porque- sonríe acariciándome la mandíbula y empujando mi cabeza hacia atrás, para que mire el cielo –ésta noche hay lluvia de estrellas, Deltas aquaridas si no recuerdo mal el nombre, el unicornio se lo sabe mejor que yo-

-Ya empieza- grita Gin emocionada.

Por mi parte, apenas parpadeo, -¿es precioso no creéis?- nos pregunta Ale embelesado.

-Ya te digo, ¡menuda pasada!- afirma la pequeña levantándose de su sitio para abrazarle.

Contengo el aliento, maravillado, es como si nos lanzasen flechas en llamas que se desvanecen antes de alcanzarnos, hay tanta tristeza en que algo así de hermoso sea tan efímero, que si tuviera que hacerlo, no sabría cómo explicarlo con palabras.

-Corre- me susurra suave en el odio, abrazándome por detrás –pide un deseo-

-No me hace falta pedir ninguno- le aseguro.

-Algo habrá que quieras- me giro dando la espalda a las estrellas para contemplarla solo a ella. –Venga pide un deseo, por mí, me hace ilusión, anda-

-Ya tengo todo lo que quiero justo entre mis manos- digo sosteniéndola por la barbilla para guiarla hasta mi boca.

Que se vayan al infierno el sol, la luna y las estrellas, en un momento u otro todas esas luces te abandonan, todas desaparecen, pero ella no, incluso cuando no estaba, Cassidy siempre ha iluminado mi camino, y ahora está conmigo, ¿Qué más podría desear?

Enreda sus dedos en mi pelo, le encanta hacer eso, la acerco más a mí, necesitado de su calor.

Si no me diese miedo ser avaricioso y me atreviese a pedir más, solo desearía que nadie apagase su luz, que nadie me la arrebatase, porque si lo hiciesen, me dejarían ciego y ¿Quién querría vivir en la oscuridad habiendo visto desnuda en su cama la imagen misma del amor hecha mujer?

Yo no, no soy tan fuerte, puedo soportar cualquier cosa que me pase o que me hagan, cualquiera menos que la hieran a ella.

-Te quiero Daryl Dixon- dice con fiereza contra mis labios.

-Dilo otra vez-

-Te quiero- repite besando mis parpados.

-¿Recuerdas tu promesa?- pregunto con la voz medio rota por lo que siento.

-Sí- afirma manteniéndome la mirada sin apenas parpadear.

-No la rompas nunca- no confío en la magia de las estrellas, pero sí confío en su palabra.

-No lo haré- asegura sentándose sobre mi regazo volviendo su vista al cielo. A pesar de saber que debe ser cosa de mi imaginación la observo mientras las estrellas caen, y Cassidy brilla, brilla para mí más que nunca.

…...

-¿Qué hacen?- me pregunta Carol desconfiada mirando en la misma dirección que yo.

-Contemplar la lluvia de estrellas, tiene pinta de ser muy romántico, curioso que mi tía no esté allí, tal vez haya problemas en el paraíso del sexo ¿a ti que te parece?- No me responde, solo observa, callada y tensa. –Puedes desearle la muerte desde lejos todo lo que quieras, aun así él no dejará de ser suyo, ésta noche volverá a ser a ella a la que le haga el amor- utilizo esa expresión en lugar de follar, a sabiendas de que así le haré mucho más daño.

Y no me equivoco, al escucharme se eriza como una gata a la que le echan encima un cubo de agua helada –¿Qué es lo que querrías a cambio?- me pregunta mortalmente seria, consiguiendo pillarme desprevenido.

-¿A cambio de qué?-

-De joder conmigo- ¡vaya! Esto es un giro interesante de los acontecimientos.

-Nada-

-¿Nada? Mientes- asegura entrecerrando los ojos.

-Nada la primera vez- me acerco a ella, arrinconándola contra la pared con descaro, dándome igual si alguien nos ve. –Pero si volvieses a pedírmelo, entonces sería cuando yo te pediría algo a cambio ¿te parece un trato justo?-

-No habrá una próxima vez-

-Entonces no tienes nada que perder ¿no?- duda, lo veo en sus ojos, así que me acerco a ella despacio, cogiendo su mano despacio, llevándola hasta mi paquete. –A no ser que temas que te guste tanto como para repetir claro, entonces supongo que sí sería un riesgo acostarte conmigo- pico su orgullo y doy justo en el clavo.

-No te tengas en tanto niñato- mete su mano en mis pantalones, sabe lo que se hace y rápidamente me tiene duro, jugar a esto con Carol será peligroso, pero muy, muy divertido.

Sonrío a sabiendas de que las cartas ya están sobre las mesa, ahora solo queda dejar que el tiempo pase y muestre quién tiene la mejor baza de todos, el ganador será el último en morir, a mi parecer es un buen premio.

 ***/*/*/***

 **Hola mis Corsarias pues nada que vas a que te hagan la foto depilación y de dicen al menos seis veces que tienen una promoción fantástica de ingles e insisten en que te la cojas y tú cada vez la rechazas porque uno no quieres hacértelas, dos no hay presupuesto y tres aunque lo hubiese hay otras cosas que prefieres hacer con tu pasta. Pues así ha sido mi visita hoy, en serio las chicas muy majas, pero me han agobiado muchísimo con el tema, les ha faltado meterme la promoción por la garganta, tal cual sin exagerar.**

 **Cambiando de tema Daryl en fin es Daryl le cuesta decir te quiero, pero luego tiene pensamientos preciosos sobre Cassidy que no comparte en voz alta, bien por vergüenza, bien porque no le salgan las palabras cuando la mira, bien porque aunque no se lo diga el crea que ella lo sabe, él es como es y le queremos.**

 **Ale está en plena lucha contra sus demonios, lucha de la que todos son conscientes en menor o mayor grado salvo Kate que la pasa como con Ethan no se estera de la misa la mitad ¿Por qué? Por el mismo motivo, si no reconozco que existe un problema entonces no lo hay, grave error obviamente, más en the walking dead.**

 **Y bueno que decir de Ethan, es el puto oficial de la prisión pero eso no es lo malo, lo malo es que ha escuchado a Ale admitiendo que es un drogadicto ¿le matará de forma que parezca un accidente? ¿Le drogará sin que él lo sepa para que la lie petarda y exponga al resto al peligro? ¿Le dará Valium como si no hubiese un mañana y se lo entregará a Merle cual si fuera un regalo para que se lo beneficie estando indefenso? ¿Soy el mal y estoy diciendo ideas por decir para poneros nerviosas pero al final no haré nada? Se admiten teorías.**

 **Como siempre espero que os haya gustado, besototes.**


	18. ¿Eres un hombre leal Martínez?

**Capítulo 17**

 **¿Eres un hombre leal Martínez?**

-Cass- Daryl besa mi hombro con suavidad mientras sus manos viajan al sur de mi cuerpo. Un gemido involuntario se me escapa cuando comienza a jugar con mi clítoris.

-Puedes despertarme así siempre que quieras- le aseguro restregando mi trasero contra su miembro, siguiendo el ritmo que marcan sus dedos.

-¿Siempre que quiera? ¿Segura?- me pregunta poniéndose sobre mí, arrimando su verga a mi sexo caliente.

Tentándome, aun volviéndome loca con sus dedos traviesos. –Sí, segurísima- quito su mano de en medio, atrayéndole hacia mí, los dos gemimos de placer y alivio al mismo tiempo. Las embestidas no se hacen esperar aunque no es como siempre, es más suave, algo trama.

-¿Cuándo vuelva de la caza me dejarás despertarte así? ¿Me dejarás follarte?- susurra sobre mi boca con voz ronca.

-Serás cabrón- dicho lo cual muerdo su labio inferior hasta hacerle sangrar -¿por qué tienes que usar el sexo para jugármela?-

-Yo no uso nada,- da una embestida más profunda, que casi me deja sin aire por no esperármela.

-Eres gilipollas Dixon- digo rabiosa por mandarle a la mierda, y porque me folle más duro.

-No me has contestado ¿dejarás que te despierte así?- se detiene mirándome fijamente.

Como le odio ahora mismo. –Así no, para compensarme por esto vas a tener que comerme el coño Dixon, y ahora ya puedes dejarme las piernas temblando si no quieres que te de una patada en el culo cuando salgas de ésta cama-

-Trato hecho Connors- y cumple, levanta mis caderas y aumenta la velocidad volviéndome loca, pero no puedo permanecer quieta, no quiero. En un rápido movimiento me coloco encima.

Lleva sus manos a mis caderas pero se las aparto, las entrelazo con las mías y hago fuerza para ayudarme a elevarme, el fuego recorre mi piel, es casi líquido, todo arde, mi corazón, mi sexo, mis ojos, el nudo de mi garganta.

Cada vez que sale podría no volver a verle, y eso él no lo entiende, no soporto la idea, me elevo, para dejarme caer sobre él, cabreada.

Daryl se incorpora, me abraza y yo hundo mi cara en la curva entre su cuello y su hombro, empapándole con mis lágrimas, -voy a volver- asegura.

-Más te vale o saldré a buscarte, y el primer lugar al que iré será Woodbury- le advierto y él gruñe molesto, no me quiere cerca del Gobernador ni por accidente.

Mi respiración se acelera, el miedo pasa a un segundo plano, solo queda el fuego y el deseo cuando Daryl me penetra como si los caminantes estuvieran a punto de echar abajo las vallas de la prisión , grito su nombre dejándome ir en un intenso orgasmo, un par de minutos después él se corre.

Permanecemos abrazados unos segundos hasta que él se aparta para poder quitarse el condón.

-Tengo que hacerlo- dice poniéndose de pie sin mirarme.

-Lo sé- recojo mis piernas y me abrazo a ellas, odio sentirme vulnerable.

-Eh- se agacha frente a mí, solo con los pantalones puestos, -¿Cuál es el problema u-gi-tsi-ha?-

No quiero decirlo. –Tú solo ten cuidado allí fuera ¿vale?-

-¿Crees que te dejaría sola?- me pregunta sujetando mi cara entre sus manos, mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

-Lo que creo es que el que vuelvas o no, no depende exclusivamente de ti- le digo seria.

-¿Si me llevo a mi hermano conmigo te quedarás más tranquila?- según dice esas palabras el nudo de mi garganta se deshace y soy capaz de respirar con normalidad de nuevo.

-Por favor- le suplico abrazándole.

-De acuerdo, pero si espanta a las presas luego hablas tú con Rick-

-Lo haré, lo haré, te quiero- le digo dándole un corto beso en los labios. Él no responde nada, solo me atrae de nuevo hacia su boca para devorar la mía como el lobo hambriento que es, y yo me dejo hacer más que encantada.

…..

Sonrío divertido cuando veo a Merle de morros ante la puerta de la prisión, Rainbow está apuntándole con su ballesta de mano directo a las pelotas.

-Tú mismo, o vas con Daryl o vas con Daryl-

-Pero el Gobernador está ahí fuera y quiere mi cabeza en una pecera-

-También la suya- dice ella señalando al menor de los Dixon que ignora la discusión, simplemente esperando a que termine. –Y por nuestra culpa, así que échale huevos y cuida de tu hermano, no te lo pienso repetir- le advierte poniendo el dedo en el disparador.

-Me encanta cuando se cabrea con tipos grandes, acaban todos a un tris de arrodillarse para lamerle las suelas de los zapatos- le digo a mi cuñado divertido. –Claro que imagino que a ti lo que te pasará es que te pondrá cachondo perdido-

-Ni idea de a qué te refieres- dice haciéndose el duro.

-Ya, y por eso tienes la ballesta tapándote la delantera en vez de colgada en la espalda- le pico y él me lanza una mirada asesina.

-Cierra esa maldita bocaza poni tarado- me gruñe por lo bajo mientras Rainbow se acerca a despedirse.

Yo me echo a un lado para dejarles algo de intimidad –tú que no querías salir y al final te ha tocado pringar eh grandullón- me meto con Merle.

-Me ha amenazado- señala a mi hermana ofendido. –Me habría disparado-

-No lo dudes ni por un segundo- asiento pasándole su recortada, una bolsita con cartuchos y un cuchillo de caza. –Si vas a salir más vale que vayas armado-

-Te comportas como una esposa preocupada que tierno- dice burlándose de mí mientras coge las cosas.

-En todo caso sería esposo, pero dado que no me lo has pedido formalmente no te estaré esperando a la vuelta con una tarta de manzana, hala por listo- le respondo sacándole la lengua.

-¿Si te lo pidiese me harías tarta?- pregunta con la boca pequeña.

-No, pero le pediría a Carol que la hiciese por mí- respondo sonriente.

-Pues vaya un esposo serías- se queja.

-Colega sería el mejor esposo del puto mundo que jamás podrías tener- de repente me agarra por el cuello y empieza a golpearme en la cabeza con los nudillos –sabes que es verdad- grito como un crio mientras intento quitármelo de encima sin mucho éxito.

-Dejad de jugar de una vez, Daryl se va-

-Sí, si- dice Merle a regañadientes soltándome, yo me sobo la zona golpeada adolorido.

-Tened cuidado par de mamones- ambos hermanos se giran al escucharme y me enseñan el dedo de en medio antes de seguir su camino.

-Espero que no les pase nada- me dice preocupada.

-Vamos Rainbow, son Dixon ¿qué podrías pasarles?-

-Con el Gobernador fuera, varias cosas y ninguna buena- asegura mirándoles marchar tensando la mandíbula.

-¿Ha vuelto a timarte con sexo?- pregunto echando un brazo sobre sus hombros, a lo lejos veo salir a Kate, habla con Maggie y señala al pabellón.

-Sip, es injusto ¿Cómo se la devolverías tú sin quedarte sin diversión?- medito unos segundos la respuesta.

-Ahí me has pillado, es terreno desconocido para mí, no sé decir que no a un buen revolcón-

-Eres un ninfómano-

-Ya, pero aun así me quieres- restriego mi mejilla contra la suya mientras le hago cosquillas y ella se echa a reír tratando de huir de mí, ojalá todos los problemas del mundo pudiesen solucionarse con su risa, sería precioso.

…..

Juraría que desde uno de los tejados vi una pared derruida, no sería interesante, de no ser porque quizá las vallas de ese lado también lo estén, agarro una palanca y me pongo un traje anti disturbios antes de dirigirme hacia allí.

Una vez entro en el pabellón el silencio es casi total, únicamente se escuchan mis pasos, por un momento me pregunto qué pasaría si me viese rodeado de caminantes ¿lograrían morderme a pesar de las protecciones? ¿Me daría tiempo a huir?

Esos son mis pensamientos cuando de pronto cuatro caminantes con las ropas desgarradas se acercan a mí, suspiro hastiado, aburrido de lo predecible, sin que mi pulso se altere por la situación me acerco a ellos y les clavo mi palanca sin pararme a mirar atrás una vez caen.

Por fin llego a mi destino, y efectivamente no me equivocaba, la pared está totalmente derrumbada, un pequeño grupo de unos diez caminantes se acerca hacia aquí, aunque entrasen como tenemos esa zona cerrada no sería un gran drama pero… tener una salida que nadie conozca puede ser muy útil.

Me siento sobre los ladrillos mirando al frente, no puedo reconstruir la pared, eso es obvio, pero tal vez usando alambre de espino del resto de las vallas de la prisión, podría ponerlo en distintas alturas, tobillos, rodillas, caderas, hombros, eso pararía a esos bichos impidiéndoles el paso, y yo podría salir cuando me viniese en gana.

-Tendré que trabajar de noche- me digo a mí mismo, de día sería imposible hacerlo sin que notasen nada. Me pongo en pie, animado por mi nuevo proyecto, regreso sobre mis pasos listo para limpiar las verjas junto a Beth, me detengo por un momento, dudando incómodo.

Sé que es estúpido pero ¿y si ella nota algo? ¿Y si me mira y al hacerlo se da cuenta de lo que he hecho con Carol? ¿Se alejaría de mí? La bilis sube por mi garganta, no soporto la idea de Beth dándome la espalda, eso me volvería loco.

…

Disparo a una mordedora rubia que se acerca a mi posición, cada vez que se acerca una con ese color de pelo, dudo por unos segundos, temiendo que se trate de Connors, joder, echo de menos sus bromas, su manera de mantener al resto alejados, como se enfrentaba al Gobernador para que diese instrucción a los civiles, su risa contagiosa, la forma en que tarareaba sin darse cuenta cuando estaba distraída…

-Martínez- en cuanto escucho esa voz me tenso cuadrando los hombros.

-Gobernador-

-¿Estás bien? Últimamente te veo muy pensativo- noto como me escudriña con su único ojo.

-Lo estoy, es solo que no lo entiendo- admito.

-¿Qué no entiendes?- pregunta curioso.

-Porque no ha dado la orden de atacar la prisión-

-Oh eso- sonríe y noto como el bello de mis brazos se eriza. –Quería se confiasen, eso y que necesitaba tiempo para preparar una pequeña sorpresa para ellos-

-¿Una sorpresa?- no me gusta nada como suena, sobretodo porque si Connors ayudó a la chica y al chino podría estar con ellos allí. Podría correr un grave peligro en caso de que siga viva.

-Ya lo verás, estoy seguro de que te encantará, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el caos que organizaron aquí en su desagradable visita.-

-Por supuesto señor, sea lo que sea lo que haya pensado esos come mierda se lo merecen-

-Me gusta escucharte decir eso ¿Eres un hombre leal Martínez?-

-Claro que si Gobernador- afirmo con falsa determinación, por dentro solo soy capaz de pensar que debería haber cogido a Connors, echármela al hombro y alejarla de este sitio tanto como hubiese sido capaz.

-Dime ¿pararías una bala por mí?- pregunta serio, mi corazón bombea acelerado, bien podría ascenderme después de esto o matarme.

-Sin dudarlo- miento con una convicción que hasta a mí me suena real.

-Me alegra, no sabes cuánto, siento que cada vez tengo menos gente a mi lado en la que realmente pueda confiar, sobre todo después de cómo Merle y su puta nos traicionaron, aunque aún sería capaz de perdonarle a él sí me trajese su cabeza en una caja-

-Gobernador, en la arena, cuando le hizo pelear con su hermano, dijo que él la había matado- sé que Merle jamás le haría daño pero este cabrón podría haberlo hecho él mismo y acusar después a Dixon del crimen.

-Mentí, ella y Michonne escaparon, pero las atraparé, aunque me cueste las vidas de todas las personas de este pueblo conseguirlo, una mató a mi niña y la otra me dejó tuerto- frunzo el ceño al escuchar eso, ya que se suponía que su hija llevaba meses muerta a causa del ataque de un mordedor. ¿Este hombre alguna vez me ha dicho la verdad sobre algo antes de hoy? –Si las ves en la prisión mátalas, salvo que creas que puedes traérmelas vivas, quiero que sufran-

-No se preocupe señor, si les pongo la vista encima no las dejaré escapar- dicho eso me palmea el hombro satisfecho y se va dejándome solo.

Un chico con una mochila naranja se acerca cojeando, hace poco que ha debido transformarse, le disparo directo en la cabeza, rezando porque Connors no se ponga a tiro del Gobernador. Si la veo caer no sé si seré capaz de contenerme para no matarle.

…

Estoy esperando a que Carl termine de babear por Beth mientras le da el bibe a Judith, aún no lo ha hablado con su padre para hacerlo oficial entre los dos, pero sé que le gusta ese nombre para la gamberrilla.

Lanzo uno de mis cuchillos con fuerza, sin distraerme por el ruido que hace mi hermano arrastrando los pies, le encanta fingir que es un caminante mientras se acerca a mi espalda.

-Deja de hacer el imbécil Ethan- digo girándome con otro cuchillo ya en mi mano.

-Algún día creerás que soy yo y te equivocarás- afirma contento con la idea.

-Tus ganas- digo dando un par de pasos hacia atrás, prefiero que haya distancia entre nosotros. -¿De dónde vienes? No te he visto en toda la mañana-

-Eso no es asunto tuyo- me dice con voz cantarina.

-Eres mi hermano, siempre serás asunto mío- aunque me pese.

-Si de verdad quieres saberlo la próxima vez podrías venir conmigo- me sonríe con cinismo –pasaríamos una divertida mañana juntos, a no ser que te de miedo-

-¿El ir sola contigo? Por supuesto que me da miedo, pero tú también deberías tenérmelo a mí- digo levantando mi cuchillo.

-¿De verdad serías capaz de matarme?- pregunta divertido.

-Yo no he dicho eso- estaba pensando en herirle si hiciese falta.

-Entonces seré yo el que te mate a ti Ginny- me quedo paralizada mientras le veo acercase sonriente, es como si en lugar de amenazarme me estuviera proponiendo llevarme al parque de atracciones. Cuando está a punto de poner una mano en mi hombro le corto con rapidez en la palma.

Él se detiene, mirando el corte como si fuera la primera vez en su vida que ve correr sangre. –Aléjate de mí, ahora- me tiembla todo el cuerpo, no sé cómo consigo que la voz me salga tan tranquila.

-Chicos aquí estáis me alegro de encontraros antes de que…. ¿Ethan que te ha pasado?-

-Ginny me ha cortado- me acusa mi hermano –pero ha sido culpa mía- para de raíz la regañina de mi tía –me acerqué a ella por detrás fingiendo ser un caminante, una broma sin gracia, ella hizo bien ¿Qué querías tía?- le pregunta mientras me abraza cariñoso. Yo no podría estar más tensa entre sus brazos ni siendo de piedra.

-Tienes razón, tienes merecido ese corte, mira que asustarla de esa forma- da un suspiro llevándose una mano a la frente.

-Venía a deciros que podéis estar tranquilos hoy, apenas hay caminantes en las vallas, y no creo que Daryl y Merle regresen hasta más tarde, eso si no aparecen en un par de días-

-¿Eso significa que libramos?- pregunta mi hermano separándose de mí, muy feliz por la noticia, demasiado, trama algo estoy segura, ojalá fuese lo suficientemente valiente como para seguirle hasta averiguarlo.

-Exacto, yo vuelvo dentro, me quedaré con la pequeña, con el calor que hace a estas horas no sería bueno sacarla, aprovechad la tarde, pero tú Ethan deberías ir a que Hershel te curase eso, no quiero que se te infecte- dice despidiéndose de nosotros.

-Claro tía, ahora mismo me paso a verle- asegura jovial, como si fuese el de antes, da miedo lo bien que finge ser normal. -Aprende a utilizar la verdad en tu favor, o estás pérdida conmigo hermanita- me amenaza por última vez antes de alejarse, intento ignorarle con todas mis fuerzas, le doy la espalda y saco mi cuchillo de la tabla, pero el pulso me tiembla ¿Qué diablos ha pasado?

…

-¿Alguien más cree que deberíamos haber hecho esto después de colarnos en Woodbury?- le pregunto al aire.

-Yo- dice Rainbow mientras ella y Maggie llevan una plancha de metal al puente que conecta los pabellones. -Pero bueno aun llevando solo un par de horas con ello, no vamos a mal ritmo-

-No, pero sigo creyendo que deberíamos haber comenzado a reforzar la parte exterior antes que las zonas más cercanas a la prisión- comenta Maggie quitándose el sudor de la frente.

-Bueno, si y no, entiendo tú punto si entran estamos jodidos, pero es demasiado extenso, es mejor tener ésta zona completamente segura y luego ir ampliando el radio, dios que calor- me quejo como un niño pequeño.

-No aguantas nada, estás mayor Ale- se mete conmigo Glenn.

-Un respeto a la tercera edad chino- digo señalándole con el dedo.

-Que soy coreano ¿Cómo puedes seguir confundiéndote?-

-No se confunde lo sabe de sobra ¿verdad unicornio?-

-Verdad- digo sonriente mientras Glenn me taladra con la mirada.

-¿Vais a poneros a trabajar en algún momento o nos va a tocar a Cassidy y a mi hacerlo todo?- nos pregunta Maggie poniéndonos firmes.

-Señora si señora, hablando de todo un poco- coloco una plancha de hierro paralela a las demás. -¿Te has planteado usar esposas con Glenn? Con la voz de mando tan sexy que tienes sería la hostia verte en plan Dominatrix- aseguro más que dispuesto a buscarles yo mismo unas si dicen que sí.

-¿Qué? ni de coña tío. Y no hagas protagonista a Maggie de tus fantasías o la tenemos-

-No hables por los dos Glenn ¿Dónde podríamos conseguir unas?- me pregunta la mayor de las Greene interesada en mi propuesta.

-En un sex-shop, no creo que a la gente le diese por saquear esas tiendas cuando todo empezó, la próxima vez que salga os lo miro, de todas maneras tenía pensado ir a por lubricante y a por un disfraz de Blanca nieves sexy para Kate-

-Unicornio ¿Blanca nieves? ¿En serio? ¿Primero la princesa Leia y ahora esto?-

-¿Qué pasa? Soy un friki al que le gustan los juegos de rol- digo encogiéndome de hombros.

-Como sea, ya que vas píllame un par de collares de estos que luego llevan correa- me pide mi hermanita.

-¿Para ti y para Daryl?-

-Los usaremos dependiendo de cómo se porte- me explica sonriendo perversamente.

-Pobre Daryl- dice Maggie riéndose.

-De pobre nada, si lo va a gozar el cabrón- digo más que convencido de mis palabras. Veo como Hershel me llama desde el patio. –Oye Rainbow, ve a ver qué quiere Papa Noel así te tomas un descanso-

-Muy bonito, y a los demás que nos den- mete baza Glenn.

-Pero si casi no has hecho nada, mira que te gusta quejarte de vicio colega-

-¿Qué yo me quejo de vicio? Maggie ¿A dónde vas?-

-A tomarme también un descanso, ya es hora de que hagáis algo aparte de hablar- le dice divertida antes de darle un piquito y marcharse.

-Pero si hemos sido nosotros los que hemos traído las planchas hasta aquí-

-Bueno técnicamente solo hemos subido tres, luego nos hemos distraído viendo a la gamberrilla tomando el biberón que le daba Beth y ellas han terminado el trabajo-

-Vaya- se rasca la cabeza -¿En serio? No me he dado cuenta-

-Ya, esa enana encandila con solo mirarla- afirmo riéndome mientras sigo con el curro. –Y ahora dale caña chinito-

-Que no soy chino- me grita en el oído.

-Ni yo sordo, arrea y deja de quejarte-

-Tío eres imposible-

-Puede, pero me hago querer- digo cogiendo una nueva plancha de metal y colocándola.

Le oigo suspirar a mi espalda y no puedo evitar sonreír ante su falsa desesperación, o quizá no tan falsa, claro que al verle arrastrar una plancha en lugar de cogerla, ya no es que sonría, es que me descojono vivo, puto vago el chino.

Levanto la cara al cielo, el sol me pega de lleno en ella, tomo aire despacio y lo suelto sin prisa, me siento mucho mejor desde que hablé con Hershel, tenía razón, necesitaba sacar mi mierda afuera.

…

-Hey Hershel ¿pasa algo?- le saludo cuando llego a su lado, ahora mismo le amo, los brazos ya me empezaban a arder del esfuerzo.

-Yo…- mira hacia donde está Ale.

-Me ha mandado a mí porque creía que te daba igual quien viniese ¿quieres que vaya y le diga que venga?- me mira y duda.

-No, no, no hay tiempo que perder, acompáñame-

-Claro ¿A dónde?- le pregunto siguiéndole.

-Allí, a la zona de las vallas que pegan con el rio, Rick está fuera-

-¿Qué Rick qué? ¿Por qué está haciendo esa gilipolllez?- no le doy tiempo a que responda, desengancho con rapidez mi ballesta de mano de la tira que la sujeta a mi muslo, la cargo y corro hacia la puerta sin esperarle.

En cuanto Oscar me ve no hace falta que le diga ni media palabra, me abre antes de que llegue.

Nerviosa recorro las verjas hasta que le encuentro ¿qué hace? Parece estar hablando con alguien, pero no hay nadie.

-¿Rick?- le llamo no muy segura de sí me escuchará, pero lo hace enseguida, gira la cabeza hasta que da conmigo y me mira sorprendido, como si acabase de despertarse de un sueño o algo así. Con pasos algo vacilantes se acerca hasta a mí, -Rick ¿qué es lo que haces aquí? Es peligroso-

-Si tan peligroso es ¿por qué has salido tú?-

-Para cubrirte las espaldas, creo que es evidente- digo acercándome un poco más él. –Rick, no me has contestado ¿por qué has salido?- le miro preocupada, si no supiera que es imposible diría que está drogado.

Él deja de mirarme, parece ido –yo estaba- traga saliva incómodo –yo estaba… tengo cosas que hacer que tú no entenderías- dice por fin, creyéndose que con eso va a quedar zanjado el tema.

-Lo entenderé si me lo explicas- por el rabillo del ojo veo que Hershel ha llegado, nos mira nervioso a través de las vallas.

-No, no lo harás- niega comenzando a cerrarse en banda a lo que le digo.

-Rick no puedes seguir así ¿Cuánto vas a dejar que dure esto?- le pregunta Hershel intentando hacerle reaccionar.

-No lo sé- nos dice en un tono bajo, amenazante.

-Rick, solo queremos ayudarte ¿de acuerdo? Déjanos ayudarte- le suplico inquieta por su comportamiento errático.

Hershel niega con la cabeza y comienza a irse. –He visto a Lori- nos confiesa el ex agente de la ley de repente. Yo frunzo el ceño sin entender nada ¿Quién es Lori? –Llevo ya varios días viéndola por todas partes, allá donde miré, ella está- dice derrotado por admitir lo que le pasa. -Sé que ella murió en el parto, pero debe de significar algo ¿no?- con esa frase todo cobra sentido para mí, pobre Rick, no puedo ni empezar a imaginarme lo duro que debe de estar siendo para él.

-¿También era ella la del teléfono?- le cuestiona Hershel, yo no comento nada, estoy más centrada en vigilar que nada se nos acerque por la espalda ahora.

-Si-

-¿Y la ves ahora?- menudo interrogatorio le está haciendo.

-No, se ha ido, creo.- El dolor en su voz me parte el alma.

-Entonces ¿La estás buscando?- me dan ganas de contestar yo a Papa Noel y decirle que es evidente, pero me abstengo, eso no ayudaría en nada.

-Necesito una respuesta Hershel, ya sé que no tiene sentido, aunque podría tenerlo algún día, no lo sé-

-Entra Rick, necesitas descansar, es peligroso estar ahí- y la cagó.

-Lo siento- niega echándose hacia atrás chocando con mi hombro. –No puedo-

-Si vas a buscarla, yo voy contigo- le digo siguiendo sus pasos, se detiene en el acto al escucharme.

-No puedes hacerlo-

-Claro que puedo ¿Quién me lo va a impedir? ¿Tú?- le sonrió divertida –por favor, no das miedo, anda tira antes de que me arrepienta de hacer esta excursión contigo-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque tus hijos necesitan a su padre vivo- le recuerdo mirándole a los ojos. – ¿No quieres entrar? no entres ¿Quieres ir a buscar a Lori? ve a por ella, pero no iras solo-

-Comienzo a entenderlo- dice serio.

-¿El qué?- le pregunto desubicada.

-El porqué Daryl nunca creyó que no siguieses viva- una pequeña sonrisa se le dibuja en los labios, pero muere tan pronto se forma. –Vamos- dice cruzando el puente, yo le sigo aún sabiendo que esta pequeña aventura puede llegar a ser una muy mala idea.

…..

Estoy tumbado en el tejado, observando con morbosa curiosidad como un hombre logra subirse a una torre de vigilancia sin que le vean, mal día para que no haya nadie haciendo guardia, ni limpiando las vallas.

Muy mal día, sonrío como un maniaco cuando le veo apuntar con el fusil a los ex presidiarios que están hablando con Carol, sobre vete a saber qué. Ojalá la mate, sería un problema menos del que preocuparme.

Maggie y Beth están sentadas en los bancos de la cancha de baloncesto, haciendo señas a mi hermanita y a Carl para que vayan con ellas. Por un momento siento la tentación de llamar a Beth pero me contengo, no puedo hacer eso, si me ven aquí arriba, perderé una importante ventaja sobre el resto de personas de ésta prisión.

Michonne está al lado del autobús, Hershel se acerca a ella renqueando con sus muletas mientras niega con la cabeza, Rick y Cassidy han salido, los únicos a cubierto somos, Kate, el saco de babas, Glenn, Ale y yo. ¿Quién moriría? ¿Quién vivirá? Esto será interesante.

El primer disparo atraviesa la cabeza de Axel limpiamente, los de la cancha de baloncesto se agachan y corren en cuclillas hasta una posición más protegida, todos salvo Maggie que corre al pabellón como poseída.

Aunque por verla a ella casi me pierdo cómo acribillan a Oscar de arriba abajo, dejándole como un colador, Carol sin dudarlo se tira al suelo y ya allí utiliza los cuerpos de los otros como protección.

Es una sabandija astuta.

…..

-Ale digo dejando salir todo el aire de mis pulmones al escuchar ese tiro, doy la espalda a Rick sabiendo que me sigue, ahora hay cosas más importantes para los dos que perseguir fantasmas.

Pero mientras volvemos alguien comienza a dispararnos, así que corremos como si no hubiese un mañana atravesando el pequeño puente, lanzándonos entre las altas hierbas para cubrirnos cuando llegamos al otro extremo.

-¿Estás bien? Esas balas parecían perseguir mis talones- se queja cabreado.

-Sí, sí, estoy bien.- Le sonrío intentando tranquilizarle mientras se acerca a mi altura arrastrándose. –Es el Gobernador- digo segura. No puedo evitar sentirme feliz de que Daryl y Merle no estén aquí, si esto sale mal para nosotros, ellos seguirán adelante.

Los tiros suenan por todas partes, desde la prisión los demás no se lo están poniendo fácil.

-Dame tu rifle- le pido decidida a Grimes.

-No, dispararé yo-

-No te ofendas Rick pero no confío mucho en tu puntería ahora mismo, dame el puto rifle ya- le gruño, es lo que tiene pasar tiempo con Daryl sus manías se me terminan pegando, él me obedece a regañadientes, apunto y me detengo al ver quien nos dispara –joder- internamente me cago en su estampa.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Rick preocupado.

-Voy a hacer una idiotez de las gordas, cúbreme- le devuelvo al rifle, salgo de mi escondite y corro directa hacia un posible aliado, sin pensar en lo que pueda sucederme si me equivoco.

-Cassidy, vuelve- grita Rick a mis espaldas, mientras él y Martínez se disparan tratando de matarse el uno al otro, conmigo en medio. Quién dijo que las rubias somos tontas, en mi caso quizá tenía razón.

…..

Nos escondemos tras las placas y corremos a nuestro pabellón -¿Maggie qué está pasando?- la pregunto mientras ella y Glenn se abrazan con fuerza.

-Nos están atacando- dice cogiendo dos rifles –Carol está indefensa bajo los cuerpos de Axel y Oscar, Beth y Gin necesitan pistolas-

-Tú salva a tu hermana y a mi lanza cuchillos, Glenn y yo nos ocupamos de Carol-

-Ale- Kate se acerca a mí con la pequeña en brazos. –Dejad que os ayude.-

-Alguien tiene que cuidar de ella- digo acariciándola la mejilla de la bebe.

-Pero Ginny y Ethan están fuera, tengo que protegerlos.-

-Eh- le sujeto la cara con mis manos –no permitiré que les pase nada malo si puedo evitarlo- le doy un rápido beso deseando que no sea el último mientras me arrepiento de haber estado distanciado de ella estos días de atrás, cuanto tiempo perdido.

Pero ahora no puedo pensar en eso, olvidando el miedo a perder nuestras propias vidas por proteger las de los demás, cogemos las armas y salimos, todo es caos, por mucho que corra siento que no avanzo ya que cada dos putos pasos tengo que agacharme para cubrirme.

-No podemos continuar, no hay más sitios tras los que resguardarnos.- Me hace ver Glenn.

-Mierda- apoyo el rifle y apunto directo al cabrón de la torre, -ayuda a Carol yo os cubriré, ten cuidado Glenn, si te pasa algo Maggie me corta las pelotas-

-Y Kate tendría que conformarse con juguetes a pilas ¿no?- se burla de mí.

-Mira con el chino la chispa que tiene en momentos de tensión- le pico.

-Ale si algo me pasa-

-No te va a pasar nada, ahora ve- en cuanto Glenn sale de donde nos cubrimos el tirador le ficha, la diferencia entre nosotros, es que yo no tengo que exponerme para apuntar.

No le doy tiempo a poner el dedo en el gatillo cuando le atravieso la cabeza, intento ponerme en pie cuando Glenn y Carol llegan hasta mi para encontrar otro sitio mejor desde el que disparar a lo cabrones que nos están atacando, el problema es que hay más de ellos refugiándose en el bosque, al otro lado de las vallas, malditos cobardes de mierda.

-¿Dónde está Rainbow?- le pregunto a Maggie a grito pelado, pero no me oye.

-Salió- contesta Carol en su lugar.

-¿Qué?- tiene que ser una maldita coña.

-Que salió, poco antes de que esto empezará, Rick también está fuera- noto como la sangre se me congela en las venas, el Gobernador nos está atacando y mi hermana está afuera, joder.

Levanto un poco la cabeza para ver algo pero enseguida me disparan, no hay manera humana de que consiga salir de aquí para buscarla. Grito frustrado, agarrando mi fusil tan fuerte que siento que estoy deformándolo.

Más vale que no deje que le hagan nada o la mato por insensata.

…

-Cassidy- digo con un hilo de voz cuando llega hasta mí. Pensaba que era una alucinación, dios, y yo disparando en su dirección, podría haberla herido, me maldigo internamente por eso. Por su parte ella me saluda con un puñetazo que me parte el labio inferior.

-Tío ¿pero de qué vas? primero me das tu pistola ¿y ahora me disparas? Aclárate- no dejo que siga hablando, la abrazo tan fuerte que siento que voy a partirla por la mitad.

-Estás viva- ella pone los ojos en blanco al escucharme.

-Siempre ese tono de sorpresa, pues claro que lo estoy-

-El Gobernador quiere tu cabeza- ella asiente cuando le digo eso.

-Lo sé, maté a su hija, pero era una mordedora, la tenía encerrada en un armario ¿Qué clase de enfermo hace eso?-

-Uno tan loco como para hacerse llamar Gobernador en el fin del mundo- una sonrisa se le escapa al escucharme –Connors, aprovechemos esto, huyamos-

-No puedo huir, mi hermano está en esa prisión, Daryl y Merle han salido pero es aquí donde volverán-

-Ya… tu Daryl, tenías razón con él, es un tipo duro-

-No lo sabes tú bien Martínez, únete a nosotros, ven, yo te abalaré, te dejarán quedarte-

-No puedo- niego.

-¿Por qué?-

-Si me quedo no podré contaros lo que planea el Gobernador- le entrego mi fusil, -dame con la culata en la frente y corre con tu amigo antes de que le acribillen.-

-Eres un suicida, si no se lo cree ya sabes lo que te hará- dice mirándome frustrada.

-Lo sé, venga hazlo- no me fuerza a insistirla más me golpea dando un grito de rabia, pronto la sangre mana del corte cayendo sobre mi ojo izquierdo. –Pero te equivocas conmigo, no soy un suicida, lo que soy es un gilipollas por no haberte dicho que te quiero antes de que volvieras a encontrarte con él,- le digo a la nada, observando cómo corre hasta el tipo que está en el puente.

Sin perder tiempo vuelvo junto al Gobernador, tengo que tratar de detener lo del furgón sin que se note. El problema es que no sé dónde lo tienen.

El huevón ya no se fía de nadie.

…

-¿Estás loca?- me chilla Rick cuando regreso -¿y ese fusil?-

-Me lo ha dado el que nos disparaba, se llama Martínez, es un amigo, nos ayudará si puede-

-Me da igual, no vuelvas a hacerme algo así en tu vida- me ladra histérico.

-Vamos Rick, quien no arriesga no gana.- Le guiño un ojo tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto.

De pronto los disparos cesan.

-Esto no puede ser bueno- asegura incorporándose sobre los codos, intentando ver algo.

….

-Joder, Michonne y Hershel necesitan ayuda no pueden moverse del autobús- digo ansioso por ir a por ellos.

-Esto no ha acabado- asegura Glenn sosteniéndome por el hombro. Y tiene razón, una furgoneta naranja se acerca a toda hostia, rompiendo las puertas de la entrada.

….

No hago más que mirar la furgo, sin entender porque los hombres del Gobernador no entran disparando a lo loco para hacerse con este sitio.

Pero cuando la parte de atrás se abre y comienzan a salir caminantes todo tiene sentido.

-Mich, Hershel- grito poniéndome de pie, disparando hacia dentro de la prisión con el fusil de Martínez mientras Rick me imita, olvidándonos los dos por completo de nuestra retaguardia.

-Me he quedado sin balas- maldice tras un rato tirándose a tierra, mientras saca su pistola.

Los tiros se reinician hacia los de la prisión, por suerte para nosotros Martínez ya no está tratando de matarnos, así que somos los únicos que podemos concentrarnos en un solo enemigo, el problema es que estamos demasiado lejos.

-Rick- le pongo sobre aviso al escuchar unos gruñidos a nuestras espaldas.

-Yo me encargo de estos tú sigue disparando a los del patio.- Lo hago, tomándome mi tiempo, quiero asegurarme de que con cada bala que dispare, el caminante que caiga no vuelva a levantarse. Por desgracia mi compañero pronto se queda sin balas en su revolver. –Sigue disparando- me ordena echándose a correr-

-Como si te fuera a dejar hacer de cebo- enseguida le alcanzo y le pongo detrás de mí. –Yo te cubro Grimes-

-La prisión es más importante-

-Mira Rick los problemas de uno en uno, si sobrevivimos a estos, ya pensaremos en los de la prisión ¿vale? joder- el gatillo se encasquilla en el peor momento.

Comenzamos a deshacernos de ellos cómo podemos, Rick con su cuchillo yo con mi ballesta, aunque pronto me veo obligada a usar mi machete, ya que nos rodean demasiados, estando así no me puedo permitir el lujo de recargar mi ballesta, es un riesgo, cada vez nos rodean más, la piel se me eriza de miedo al tenerlos tan cerca.

Me siento acorralada.

Tres rodean a Rick y yo no puedo llegar hasta él, los muy cabrones pretenden tirarme al suelo. Otro más se le echa encima a Rick, reviento la cabeza de un caminante que trataba de aferrarse a mi pierna, doy una patada a otro pero ya tengo a otros dos parándome el paso, mierda, esto se pone feo.

….

-Gobernador- llamo al llegar hasta él.

-¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara?- me pregunta serio.

-Tenían gente fuera señor, me han quitado el arma-

-¿Has visto a Connors?- me pregunta dándome la espalda.

-No señor-

-¿Cómo es que no te ha matado el que te ha quitado el arma?-

-Se nos acercaban un montón de mordedores, yo no pensaba quedarme a ver quién ganaba la pelea-

-Me alegra que estés bien, sube al coche ya nos vamos, por hoy ha sido suficiente, ahora saben que tienen que tener miedo-

-Sí señor- le doy la razón subiéndome al asiento del copiloto, rezando porque Cassidy no se ponga en peligro innecesariamente, aunque conociéndola, dudo mucho que se mantenga al margen.

…

Las piernas me arden, la furia me ciega, pero no fallo, atravieso el ojo del caminante que quería morder el cuello de Cass, recargo y mato al que se acercaba al brazo de Rick, mi hermano me ayuda a rematar al resto.

Abrazo con fuerza a la mujer a la que amo, si hubiese llegado solo unos segundos más tarde…

Ella me besa enredando sus dedos en mi pelo, atrayéndome a su cuerpo –ha faltado poco, ¿Dónde te metías angelito?

-En cuanto escuchamos los tiros, vinimos tan rápido como pudimos- digo casi sin aliento.

-Lo sé, te quiero- me dice mirándome a los ojos como si quisiera tatuar las palabras en mi corazón.

-Cassidy y Merle tenían razón con el Gobernador- admite Rick.

-Por supuesto que la teníamos, es un maldito lunático, pero no en plan gracioso como los looni tunes, si no en plan escalofriante-

-Da igual quien tuviese razón- dice Cass observando cómo Michonne corta cráneos de caminante con su Katana como si de mantequilla se tratase mientras Ale y Glenn ayudan a Hershel a salir de la zona de peligro.

–Es cierto, ahora tenemos que pensar en cómo solucionar esto- señalo al patio.

Ella niega apoyando su espalda en mi pecho, -el problema no es limpiar toda esa zona de nuevo, ni reparar la puerta, es hacer algo con el Gobernador-

-Bueno una amiga me dijo que hay que preocuparse de los problemas de uno en uno,- Cass le sonríe agachando la cabeza y Rick asiente.

-¿Qué hacíais aquí fuera?- le pregunto con un gruñido bajo, apretándola más contra mí.

-Ya te lo contaré, pero ahora no- la miro inconforme. –Estoy bien-

-Podrías estar muerta- le digo y ella se gira cabreada.

-O el Gobernador podría haberos cogido a los dos y solo el diablo sabe lo que habría hecho con vosotros, todo por ir a cazar unas putas ardillas- maldice agarrándome por el cuello de la camisa para a continuación estampar sus labios contra los míos.

-Pero a ver que me aclare ¿os estáis peleando o dando mimos?-

-Querernos mientras peleamos ¿algún puto problema?- le suelta mi mujer.

-Ninguno, ¿te he dicho ya lo dura que me la pones cuando usas un mal lenguaje?-

-Cierra la boca Merle- le gruño apretándola contra mí.

-Cerrad la boca todos ¿Cassidy crees que si vuelve a atacarnos tu amigo nos avisará con tiempo?-

-Conociéndole al menos lo intentará- se deshace de mi agarre para recoger un fusil del suelo y ponérselo a la espalda.

-¿Qué amigo?- preguntamos mi hermano y yo a la vez.

-Martínez-

-Con que el bueno de Martínez nos va a ayudar, vaya que altruista- se burla Merle subiendo y bajando las cejas.

-Grandullón no es el momento de tus gilipolleces- le suelta ella entrecerrando los ojos.

-Es verdad, y nuestro problema más inmediato está creciendo- miramos hacia donde señala Rick, más caminantes están entrando por las puertas abiertas de la prisión.

-Esto se está poniendo feo- comenta mi hermano.

-Estamos vivos y no nos han mordido, de momento no vamos mal- dice Cass relajando el ambiente.

-Lo arreglaremos- asiento cogiendo su mano, ella me la estrecha sonriéndome.

-Por supuesto que lo haremos, los vengadores tendrán a Hulk pero nosotros contamos con dos Dixon, eso es mil veces mejor-

-Dejad de hablar, es hora de matar caminantes- dice Rick decidido y los tres le seguimos, haciendo forma de rombo, listos para sacar la basura de casa.

 **Hola mis Corsarias, estoy feliz que veranito más majo me estoy pegando y eso que no me he ido a la playa, eso sí que sería el remate. ¿Por qué estás tan feliz? No lo sé, será el veranito, las cervezas con limón, el piscineo, el quedar con amigos que hace mil que no veía.**

 **Pero si, sí, me está gustando el 2018 en general mucho, mucho, eh notición por favor, yo de natural soy blanca nuclear, pues fui a casa de mi hermana en Toledo el miércoles pasado y he cogido un color así doradito más bonito, claro que es lo que tiene pasarse dos horas y pico en una piscina de éstas que se montan bajo toda la solanera. Que o coges color o te quemas, y no, pese a ser blanca nuclear no me queme, soy chica precavida y me echo cremita pa el sol**

 **Ojalá tener siempre este colorcito de verdad, i love it.**

 **Y nada sin más que deciros, espero vuestros comentarios, como siempre espero que os haya gustado y os mando muchos besototes.**


	19. Sé que no soy fácil

**Capítulo 18**

 **Sé que no soy fácil**

-Cassidy lo siento mucho, no debería…-

-Hershel,- corto su disculpa -tranquilo, no sabías lo que pasaría, y si no me hubieses avisado no sé cómo se las habría apañado Rick solo, tiene unos ojazos azules pero admitámoslo, no es Superman ¿tú estás bien?-

-Si gracias a Michonne, es toda una guerrera-

-Rainbow- Ale me coge en volandas y da vueltas conmigo, -dios cuando Carol me dijo que estabas fuera casi se me sale el corazón por la boca-

-Me lo imagino, pero estoy bien-

-Si porque nosotros hemos salvado su bonito culo- dice Merle dándoselas de gran señor arrastrando a Daryl del cuello –mi hermanita y yo llegamos a tiempo de evitar que convirtiesen a la rubita en un entrante-

-¿Tan cerca ha estado?- pregunta Ale tragando saliva revisando mis brazos.

-Si- le responde Daryl serio mirando al suelo con los puños apretados, algo me dice que la vamos a tener en breves.

-Dejadlo de una vez, os agradezco que os preocupéis por mí, de verdad, pero se os olvida que he sabido apañármelas ahí fuera sin ninguno de vosotros para cubrirme la espalda, estáis dramatizando todo- digo alejándome de los tres, sé que Merle solo bromea, pero lo único que consigue es agriar más la actitud de los otros dos.

-Cassidy- le escucho llamarme pero no me giro hasta que no estamos en nuestra celda. -¿Qué narices hacíais ahí fuera Rick y tú?-

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas así?-

-No has respondido-

-Tú tampoco, dime ¿quieres saberlo porque era peligroso o porque estás celoso? Por dios es Rick, tu puto mejor amigo ¿te acuerdas?-

-Sí, estoy celoso de que salieses con él.- Admite dejándome a cuadros -no había ningún jodido motivo por el que tuvieseis que estar allí fuera, salvo para que nadie os viera-

-Esto es de traca- me siento en el jergón llevándome las manos a la boca, debe de ser uno de los momentos más surrealistas de toda mi vida, y eso es decir mucho teniendo en cuenta que mi compañero de rodaje quiso matarme, para fingir que trataba de salvarme, y así conseguir más fama de la que ya tenía.

Joder, con razón el mundo acabó yéndose a la mierda, era cuestión de tiempo supongo.

-No te hagas la indignada, he escuchado lo que le decías a Hershel hace solo un rato sobre sus ojos-

-Sí, tiene unos ojos bonitos ¿y qué?-

-¿Cómo qué y qué? ¿Me estás vacilando? Casi te pierdo porque tú querías estar con él a solas, si no quieres que sigamos juntos está bien, pero deberías habérmelo dicho, no hacía falta que actuases conmigo-

-Daryl ¿te escuece el labio todavía?- le pregunto armándome de paciencia para no cruzarle la cara de un guantazo.

-Si- responde frunciendo el ceño.

-¿De verdad crees que cuando te he mordido esta mañana cabreada al decirme que te ibas era todo un numerito? Mírame a los ojos y dime que es lo que crees-

-No- da un puñetazo a la pared, -pero eres muy buena actriz-

-Y tú un imbécil si no sabes ver la diferencia a estas alturas-

-Soy un imbécil al que aún no has contestado la primera pregunta que te ha hecho- me recuerda dándome la espalda.

-Salí porque Hershel me llamó y me dijo que Rick estaba fuera solo,- me echo para atrás y abrazo una de mis rodillas, –cuando le vi estaba hablando con Lori-

-Lori está muerta- gruñe.

-Lo sé, pero la está viendo-

-¿Qué?- vaya, por fin me escucha.

-Está roto Daryl, completamente, de dentro a fuera, Hershel intentó convencerle para que entrase, pero no quiso, estaba decidido a seguir buscándola, y yo iba a acompañarle, tiene dos hijos que le necesitan, de haber sido tú el que hubiese estado en ese momento, no le habrías dejado meterse en el bosque sin ti, ¿o sí?-

-Jamás- dice convencido.

-Yo tampoco, luego empezó toda la locura- me paso una mano por la cara cansada.

-Cass- me llama arrepentido al darse cuenta de cómo de profundamente ha metido la pata.

-Lo sé, lo sientes, no puedes evitarlo, también lo sé, es nuevo para ti, lo comprendo, pero no puedes dudar de mi constantemente o esto no funcionará por mucho que nos queramos- se sienta a mi lado y me abraza.

-Cuando te vi, con ese caminante encima, apunto de morderte… solo he tenido tanto miedo en mi vida dos veces-

-¿Cuándo?-

-La primera fue te saqué de aquella caja y no respirabas, la segunda cuando se cortó aquella llamada de teléfono-

-Daryl- apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro –si alguna vez, empiezo a sentir cosas por otra persona, después de mí serás el primero en saberlo, y esto acabará, al igual que espero que tú hagas lo mismo en caso de que la situación se dé a la inversa-

-¿Crees que podría dejar de quererte alguna vez en mi vida? Eso nunca pasará- afirma rotundamente, me pregunto si se da cuenta de las cosas tan bonitas que dice a veces, o si se le escapan sin querer.

-Pues aplícate el cuento angelito, me da igual vivir en una prisión o en mitad del bosque, porque sea de la forma que sea, lo que tengo claro, es que quiero estar a tu lado-

-No te merezco- niega mirándome a los ojos con esa intensidad que me derrite el corazón y hace que me tiemblen las piernas.

-Ni yo a ti, pero eso el destino no tiene por qué saberlo- digo poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios, -así que por si acaso tú no te chives ¿vale?-

-Vale- concede quitando mi dedo para poder besarme en los labios.

-Esto… siento interrumpir pero hay reunión- dice Glenn carraspeando incómodo.

-¿Qué diablos le pasa?- me pregunta Daryl ayudándome a ponerme de pie, cuando el coreano nos deja solos.

-Creo que acaba de ver al tío más duro de la prisión siendo pura ternura y necesita un tiempo para asimilarlo sin que se le frían las neuronas-

-Él es mucho peor con Maggie- se queja mientras bajamos las escaleras cogidos de la mano.

-Ya angelito, pero tú sueles ser más… ya sabes, lobo solitario.- Me pone los ojos en blanco y se me escapa una carcajada.

-Debemos irnos en cuanto caiga la noche, volveremos otro día a retomar esto, aquí somos presas fáciles, justo lo que ese zumbado quiere- argumenta Merle.

-Rick dice que nos quedamos, y eso haremos- le enfrenta Glenn.

-Excelente ¿así que si se baja los pantalones y te pide que le chupes la polla también lo harás?- Merle bocazas Dixon en acción.

-Te voy ah-

-Eh basta- Ale se pone en medio de los dos deteniendo a Glenn, -aunque nos quedemos, al menos dejadle hablar, él conoce al Gobernador-

-Sí, lo recuerdo- dice Glenn mirando con asco a Merle, es como si de repente, todo lo que habíamos conseguido en el grupo se estuviese haciendo pedazos ante mis ojos.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?- pregunto poniéndome al lado de Ale, mientras Daryl hace lo propio con Merle.

-Tú amigo el valiente quiere irse- le señala Rick con desprecio.

-Ese valiente ha salvado tu cuello Grimes, ¿Qué tal si bajamos todos los niveles de mala hostia que nos cargamos y hablamos como gente civilizada?- suspiro antes de retomar el hilo -¿Qué es lo que ibas a decirles grandullón?-

-Lo evidente, que si nos quedamos a pasar la noche el Gobernador tomará las tierras que rodean este lugar y nos sitiarán hasta morir de hambre, tú le conoces rubita, sabes de lo que es capaz, le tienes tanto miedo como yo-

-Vosotros se lo tendréis- dice Daryl a mi espalda, -nosotros no, no sabe a quién se enfrenta-

-¿No le has contado ninguna historia de Woodbury?- me pregunta Merle hastiado.

-Que yo recuerde todas, pero ya le conoces- digo señalando resignada al menor de los Dixon con la mano.

-Tenemos que tomar una decisión, si vamos a irnos, tenemos que preparar las cosas ya- dice Maggie decidida –y si vamos a quedarnos tenemos que estar listos para recibirles cuando vuelvan-

-Yo creo que debemos hacer caso a Merle- dice Hershel.

-¿Y ceder por las buenas los que nos costó conseguir con tanto esfuerzo? T-Dog y Lori murieron en este sitio, creí que había sido para algo.- Habla Ethan sorprendiéndonos a todos. – Por otra parte si nos vamos ¿A dónde lo haremos? Tú ya no puedes correr Hershel y la gamberrilla no puede criarse en medio del bosque, tenemos que mantenernos aquí, no tenemos más remedio que resistir, si queremos sobrevivir-

-Ethan- Kate le abraza orgullosa por lo que ha dicho.

-Axel y Oscar han muerto asesinados, no podemos quedarnos sin más- le responde Hershel, -volver a ser nómadas es un riesgo, quedarnos aquí es servirnos es bandeja-

-Estoy con Hershel, no tengo nada en contra de luchar Rick- le detengo cuando da la espalda al grupo –creo que hoy lo has visto, pero una cosa es pelear cuando no tienes otra opción, y otra ponerte la soga al cuello solo por ver quien la tiene más grande-

-¿Crees que se trata de eso?- se acerca a mí, tratando de intimidarme con su altura.

-Mi familia está aquí, la familia de Hershel, la de Kate, y la tuya están aquí, todos ellos harán lo que ordenes, así que espero que no Rick,- doy un paso al frente y él retrocede dándome mi sitio, los hombros de Daryl se relajan, sé que para él ha sido difícil mantenerse al margen al verle avasallarme. –Eres el líder de este grupo, respetaremos tu decisión, conoces los riesgos, sabes lo que está en juego, piénsalo bien- le pido seria.

-Nos quedamos, esa es mi decisión- dice saliendo del pabellón.

Suelto el aire que había estado reteniendo frustrada.

-Bien, esta noche nos toca trabajar a todos, menos vosotros dos- dice Maggie señalando a los niños, -cuidad de la gamberrilla, los demás a colocar palés para cubrirnos, las balas podrán atravesarlos pero nos darán algo de cobertura, venga- enseguida nos pone a todos en movimiento.

-Tienes razón unicornio, hasta yo siento un cosquilleo en la espalda cuando usa su voz de mando.- Le digo a Ale dándole un codazo en las costillas.

-¿A que sí? Mi detector de mujeres peleonas es el mejor del mundo- sonríe orgulloso de sí mismo.

-Cass-

-Angelito-

-Cuando te cabreas conmigo le pones muchas más ganas- dice Daryl de repente refiriéndose a mi encontronazo con Rick, dejándome loca con el comentario, pero dado que parece mucho más seguro, no voy a discutírselo.

-¿Se te ha pasado la tontería entonces?-

-Creo que casi definitivamente- me besa suave antes de separarse y coger un palé –sí, creo que si-

-¿Habéis discutido?- me pregunta mi unicornio cotilla.

-Sip, estaba celoso-

-¿Por qué?- no puede evitarlo, tiene que saberlo.

-Porque estaba con Rick durante el ataque- su cara según digo eso es un poema.

-Es coña-

-Que va- ojalá lo fuese, me habría ahorrado el disgusto y podríamos haber aprovechado ese tiempo de una manera mucho más útil.

-Bueno, eso te pasa por enamorarte de un Dixon- dice después de quedarse pensativo un rato.

-Gracias Unicornio eres de gran ayuda- le suelto toda sarcasmo.

-De nada, yo también pensaba echarte la bronca, bueno… en realidad pensaba en matarte si morías, pero como estas bien no es necesario llegar a esos extremos-

-Dios- me rio como una hiena retrasada –eres tan idiota-

-Hablo Lara Croft en miniatura-

-Ya quisiera ella recorrer mis curvas para encontrar un tesoro-

-Uh está subiendo la temperatura, Daryl hay por aquí un fuego que tienes que apagar- chilla Ale y Kate se ríe mientras le azota el culo.

-Pierdes fuerza por la boca ¿lo sabias? Cada vez que hablas se te resbala el palé que llevas- le pica ella guiñándole un ojo.

Y así, entre bromas, lamiéndonos las heridas e intentando animarnos cómo podemos, nos pasamos la noche haciendo nuestro hogar algo más seguro.

…..

-Carl ¿estás despierto?- pregunto en susurros.

-Si- se gira a mirarme -¿tampoco puedes dormir?- niego con la cabeza.

-No puedo dejar de darle vueltas a lo estúpida que he sido-

-¿A qué te refieres?- apoya su frente en la mía, invadiendo mí espacio, consiguiendo relajarme.

-A que creí que esto duraría, pensé que dentro de diez años seguiríamos aquí-

-Yo pensé eso cuando estuvimos en la granja de Hershel, luego me di cuenta de que ahora las cosas son así, por muy seguro que parezca un sitio siempre puede ser invadido-

-¿Lo ves? he sido una ilusa- suspiro desanimada.

-Eh, no, no seas tan dura contigo, yo no sé si dentro de diez años seguiremos en la prisión, o si estaremos en México, o en Canadá y la verdad es que no me importa, siempre que sigamos juntos-

-Por supuesto que estaremos juntos, no pienso perderme como vences a este mundo- le repito las palabras de Lori.

-Como lo vencemos querrás decir- me dice serio frunciendo el ceño.

-Claro, claro, eso- sonrío trémula recordando a mi hermano.

-¿Te ha pasado algo con Ethan?- me pregunta al segundo.

-Si- me remuevo incómoda al recordarlo.

-Cuéntamelo-

-Mañana, ahora está oscuro y… bueno ya sabes-

-No tienes que tener miedo Judith nos protegerá, ¿a que sí Jude?- la peque hace unos gorgoritos muy graciosos mientras trepa por su cuna improvisada. -¿Ves?-

Me muerdo el labio nerviosa, suspiro y al final confieso, no puedo ocultarle nada a Carl -me dijo que si no le mato, será él quien me mate a mí, me miró a los ojos mientras lo decía, hablaba en serio-

-¿Se lo has contado a Ale?- pregunta preocupado.

-Con todo lo que ha pasado no he podido-

-Joder, ¿y donde estaba yo?- me pregunta molesto consigo mismo.

-Con Beth y tu hermana-

-No debería haberte dejado sola-

-Carl no puedes protegerme de él, creo que ni si quiera mi tía podría-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-No estoy segura- escuchamos un ruido de pies arrastrándose, saco mi cuchillo y Carl prepara su revolver.

-Vaya con los pequeños tortolitos, que bonitos-

-Lárgate Ethan- le ordena mi amigo.

-¿Qué me harás si no?- según escucha eso, quita el seguro y pone el dedo en el gatillo.

-Diré que creía que eras un caminante, que fue un accidente-

-El mini sheriff sabe jugar, hermanita deberías aprender de él, ciao enanos dormid bien- se despide cuando mi tía le llama.

-No dejes que te haga daño nunca- me pide Carl.

-Esta tarde le corté la palma de la mano ¿te sirve?- chocamos el puño y nos reímos a pesar de la tensión que sentimos.

-Hablando de esta tarde, tengo que enseñarte a disparar, no puedes depender solo de tus cuchillos-

-Oh, dime que no tendré que llamarte profe-

-Nop, tendrás que llamarme Rey Carl- responde muy subidito.

-Olvídalo, prefiero que me coman- digo dándole la espalda.

-Hey, nadie le da la espalda al Rey Carl- dice lanzándose sobre mí para hacerme cosquillas.

-Apenas es raro… que hables de ti…. en tercera persona- me meto con él, intentando respirar entre carcajadas, definitivamente es el mejor amigo del mundo.

…

Miro por la ventana a los niños a los que voy a tener que entrenar, apenas me puedo contener para no largarme de este despacho dando un portazo, he vivido rodeado de pandillas toda mi vida, viendo como daban armas a mis amigos para pelear batallas absurdas por territorio en las que o morían los primeros, o terminaban en la cárcel. Me juré que nunca tendría que ver con algo así, y sin embargo esta es mi realidad.

¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo aquí? No debí seguir a alguien así, ahora lo estoy pagando. Si el Gobernador se imagina que lo he traicionado…

-Bien ya estáis aquí, Milton ¿y Andrea?-

-No creo que tarde señor-

-Phillip- la mujer entre hecha una furia antes de que el Doc termine la frase -¿Niños? ¿De verdad vas a usar como soldados a unos niños? Deberías protegerlos, no meterlos en una guerra para la que no están preparados- no sé si pensar que es un muy valiente o muy ingenua por decírselo a la cara.

-Son lo bastante mayores como para saber lo que está bien y lo que está mal, además no es solo por los de la prisión, ¿Crees que a un mordedor le frena la edad? Les da lo mismo, necesitan aprender a defenderse-

-Tonterías, los dos sabemos porque lo haces- se produce un tenso silencio que se podría cortar con un cuchillo.

-Ten cuidado Andrea, o pensaré que estás de su parte-

-Estoy de parte de los dos, los conozco, eran mi antiguo grupo, luchando solo se gastaran recursos y se perderán vidas inútilmente- expone ella de manera razonable.

-Señor, creo que debería escucharla- digo poniéndome al lado del Gobernador.

-Está bien, ¿Qué propones?-

-Diplomacia, iré a hablar con ellos, trataré de convencerles para parlamentar, mejor eso que luchar, piensa, si pudiéramos trasladarnos allí sería más seguro que esto, pero si luchamos, no quedará nada que nos sirva-

-No, no puedo permitirlo, es demasiado peligroso que vayas- niega serio.

-Phillip-

-Esta vez será la última que hablemos sobre este asunto, si alguien te ve salir, haré que te encierren en una celda por tu seguridad- le asegura mirándola a los ojos.

-No puedes hacer eso- le responde frustrada por la situación.

-Soy el Gobernador, claro que puedo- ella le mira indignada antes de irse dando un portazo.

-Señor ella tiene razón, con las vallas que tiene ese sitio, y poniéndoles buenos refuerzos, podría ser una fortaleza- argumento a su favor aunque ya no esté.

-Si tanto te gusta su idea, la acompañarás hasta allí sin que sepa que os he dado permiso para ir y te asegurarás de que no le suceda nada malo, porque como vuelva con un simple moretón, te haré personalmente responsable de ello- me amenaza. -¿Ha quedado claro?-

-Por supuesto señor, cuidaré de ella con mi vida-

-Más te vale- me indica la puerta con un ademán de su mano, estoy a punto de irme cuando me dice una última cosa –Martínez, esta vez asegúrate de que no te desarman ¿quieres?- un escalofrió recorre mi columna.

-Si señor- digo marchándome, no sé como pero ese huevón lo sabe, lo que no entiendo entonces es porque no me mata, la misericordia no es precisamente su punto fuerte.

Quizá solo lo sospeche, y quiera ponerme nervioso para ver si cometo un error, porque si no, no tiene sentido que me deje seguir respirando.

…..

-Venga ve- insiste Gin golpeándome en las costillas.

-No creo que sea el momento.- La miro frunciendo el ceño, -además ¿por qué me insistes a mi si tú no has hablado aun con Ale?-

-Es distinto, si se lo cuento él y mi tía acabarán discutiendo, lo tuyo es algo bueno-

-Ya… ¿tú crees que le gustará?-

-Sé que lo amará, venga te toca ejercer de hermano mayor, tú puedes- dice empujándome hacia fuera del pabellón mientras levanta los pulgares y me sonríe exageradamente para darme ánimos.

Es una idiota, pero es mi idiota supongo.

-Papa- le llamo intentando ocultar mis nervios.

-Carl-

-¿Cómo estás?- le pregunto preocupado, él se ríe desganado.

-Debería ser yo el que te preguntase eso, ayer nos dispararon- se pasa la mano sobre los ojos, está agotado.

-Estoy bien papa, no tienes que preocuparte por mí- no necesita más presión sobre sus hombros, yo puedo cuidarme solo.

-Siempre lo haré, es una manía que tenemos los padres, algún día lo entenderás- asegura.

-Ya claro como si eso fuera a pasar- me mira con una ceja alzada –quiero decir que…- pongo en orden mis ideas antes de seguir –tienes muchas cosas en la cabeza, ni si quiera hemos hablado del nombre de la gamberrilla-

-Algo me dices que tú ya has pensado en uno- me sonríe conciliador. –Ayer te escuché llamarla Judith- me pongo rojo al haber sido pillado.

-Si bueno, es solo que, la canción de Cassidy me pareció que le quedaba bien, creo que Judith puede tomar este mundo y hacerlo mejor a su manera, pero tiene que gustarte a ti también, ella no es solo mi hermana, también es tu hija y deberías…-

-Carl, está bien, Judith está bien para ella, es un buen nombre.- Dice tranquilo para calmarme, tratando de que no note como mira hacia afuera agobiado.

-Papa-

-¿Sí?-

-No te enfades, pero necesitas descansar, nos has traído hasta aquí y todos lo apreciamos pero creo que deberías dejar que Hershel y Daryl se encarguen por el momento- le sugiero también mirando al exterior, tras eso ninguno de los dos dice nada más, simplemente nos quedamos callados, pensando en la batalla que se aproxima.

….

-Sujétalo contra la roca- me grita Andrea, lo hago, con un golpe seco le revienta la boca y tras eso le corta los brazos. –Así nos dejarán tranquilos-

-Si tú lo dices- no voy a confiar simplemente en su palabra por las buenas, ante todo mantengo lista mi arma, preparado para cualquier cosa. -¿De verdad crees que te dejarán pasar después de lo de ayer?-

-¿Por qué no? Fui una de ellos, si han aceptado a Merle después de lo que le hizo a Glenn conmigo no tendrían que tener problemas-

-Ya bueno, el hermano de Merle está con ellos, es distinto- le recuerdo intentando hacerle ver la diferencia.

-Dijo el hombre que insiste en hacerme las veces de niñera por perder un fusil- se burla de mí.

-Todos recibimos nuestro castigo antes o después- aseguro mirando al frente.

-Eso no tiene sentido, fue un accidente ¿no? ¿Por qué merecerías un castigo por ello?-

-Hablo en general, la humanidad se fue a la mierda por algo, imagino a un montón de come pingas en bata, creyéndose unos putos genios jugando con la naturaleza de las cosas, hasta que se pasaron de listos y la regaron-

-¿Así que crees que alguien estaría tan loco para hacer algo así a propósito?- pregunta sorprendida y no entiendo porque.

-Tiene más sentido a que se trate de un castigo divino ¿no te parece? Alto- nos detenemos en seco a la orilla de los últimos árboles que nos dan cobertura –hay demasiados mordedores, no creo que tu señuelo funcione por mucho tiempo-

-Basta con que nos sirva hasta que nos habrán la puerta- dice segura.

-Eres muy positiva gringa- ella me mira mal al decirle eso.

-Tú cúbrenos la retaguardia.- Avanzamos lentamente hacia la prisión, mi corazón se acelera con cada paso, y no es por miedo a los mordedores que se nos acercan confusos, si no a estar a punto de verla otra vez. -¿Lo ves? Te lo dije- pero la alegría le dura poco.

Según nos abren la puerta nos tiran al suelo, arrancándonos las armas que llevamos de las manos.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero si es el cabrón de Martínez ¿Qué hay amigo?- me saluda Merle poniéndome su cuchilla contra el cuello.

-Parad, hemos venido a parlamentar- suplica Andrea intentando hacerles entrar en razón.

-¿Estáis solos?- le grita un hombre con el pelo rizado –no me hagas repetírtelo-

-Si joder, es evidente-

-¿Por qué deberíamos fiarnos?- pregunta mirándome con desconfianza el hermano de Dixon, a su lado está ella, al darse cuenta de que soy yo comienza a acercarse a mi preocupada por cómo me agarra Merle, yo niego con la cabeza mientras el huevón me incorpora de mala manera.

-Debí matarte cuando pude pendeja- escupo en dirección a Cassidy, ella asiente comprendiendo que no me fio de Andrea, pero su novio actúa como lo habría hecho yo de estar en su situación, al escucharme me propina un puñetazo en el estómago que me deja sin aire.

-Tranquila hermanita que son embajadores de buena voluntad, tienen que volver de una pieza.- Le dice comenzando a arrastrarme lejos del resto -Ven conmigo-

-¿A dónde te lo llevas?- pregunta la mujer del Gobernador desconfiada.

-A darle un masaje, le veo muy tenso, ¿tú no le ves tenso Ale?- pregunta a un tío con pinta de haber sido modelo que me mira mortalmente serio.

-Mucho, seguro que le vendría bien un final feliz ¿te encargas tú de darle el gusto o lo hago yo?- inquiere cruzándose de brazos.

-Te lo dejo a ti, tú eres más tierno que yo Castillo-

-Excelente Dixon- entre ambos hombres me llevan a rastras hasta un pabellón, alejándome de Andrea, espero que no la toquen mientras hablo con ellos o tendré problemas.

….

En cuanto quedamos ocultos a la vista de los demás Cass se abraza a ese tipo sorprendiéndonos a Ale y a mí. –Dios me tenías preocupada ¿estás bien? ¿El gobernador te ha hecho algo?-

-Estoy bien linda, quita esa cara o te saldrán arrugas antes de tiempo- dice acariciando su frente. Me remuevo nervioso, esto no me gusta.

-Alto ahí- Ale se pone en medio de los dos y mira al tipo de arriba a abajo -¿Quién coño eres y de que va esto?-

-Es un amigo Unicornio, déjale tranquilo-

-Pero dijo que tendría que haberte matado- insiste el como un niño pequeño enfurruñado.

-No, si el gilipollas lo intentó ayer por la tarde pero porque no sabía que era yo, o eso dice- sonríe divertida sacándole la lengua al otro.

-Ya te pedí perdón- le recuerda el hombre con la cara compungida.

-Y yo acepté tus disculpas-

-Después de darme un puñetazo-

-Admite que te lo merecías por no fijarte en a quien disparabas-

-Espera, ¿de verdad sois amigos?- pregunto molesto por todo.

-Sí, él es quien me dio el fusil, por cierto se me encasquillo en un momento bastante jodido, a ver si aprendes a limpiar un arma en condiciones- le regaña dándole una colleja.

-Si la limpio- se queja él sobándose el golpe.

-Por centésima vez, sacarle brillo no es limpiarla Martínez-

-¿Podemos confiar en él Rainbow?- pregunta Ale inconforme. También se ha dado cuenta de cómo la mira.

-Si- nos asegura sonriéndonos.

-Yo también me fio, pudiste entregarla al Gobernador antes de que atacarán buscando al chinito y a la chica, no lo hiciste, claro que es porque te la quieres tirar, pero una motivación sucia no quita valor a un buen gesto-

-Merle mamón ¿Qué tal si te callas?- le pregunta Ale mirándome de reojo al ver como preparo mi ballesta inconscientemente.

-Daryl tu hermano es idiota, ni caso- me dice Cass poniendo los ojos en blanco, pero Martínez me mira de frente sin titubear, mi hermano será idiota, pero no miente sobre él. -Debiste quedarte, volver con el Gobernador fue un riesgo estúpido-

-Puede, pero si no lo hubiese hecho no podría deciros que vuestra amiga es un cebo-

-¿A qué te refieres?- le cuestiona Ale relajando los hombros.

-Ella quiere hablar y lo dice en serio, pero conozco al Gobernador, es un mal hombre, vosotros lo sabéis- mira a mi hermano y luego a ella, -en caso de que pueda convencer a vuestro líder para que se reúnan, cuando lo hagan él pedirá algo que no podáis darle, entonces habrá guerra-

-¿Qué sugieres entonces chihuahua?- Ale y sus motes absurdos.

-Que os larguéis, tiene más potencia de fuego y más gente que vosotros, no podréis proteger este sitio-

-Ya lo sabemos- Merle rezonga –no quieren irse, el sheriff al que mi hermanita le chupa la polla es un cabezón suicida-

-¿No hay manera de que esto se pueda solucionar de verdad con una tregua?- suplica Ale al aire.

-Claro Unicornio, pero primero tendrás que conseguir suficiente papel de regalo como para envolverme.-

-¿De qué narices hablas?- pregunto acercándome a ella, levantando su mentón, está asustada aunque no quiera demostrarlo.

-¿Qué creéis que podría satisfacer al Gobernador lo suficiente como para dejaros en paz?- me pregunta agarrándome por las caderas. –Maté a su hija-

-Era una caminante,- niego sintiendo como la ira recorre mis venas ante la idea de que ese tipo quiera ponerle la mano encima otra vez, –tú lo dijiste-

-¿Y no te dijo también que ese huevón está loco? Le vale madres que fuese una mordedora, creía que encontraría una cura para la chamaca, así que para él,- señala a mi mujer –ella es su asesina, no se conformará con nada que no sea su cabeza, aunque no solo te quiere a ti, también quiere a la samurái por dejarle tuerto-

-Ni de coña va a ponerle las manos encima- sisea ella cabreada.

-Debería preocuparte más lo que quiere hacerte a ti linda- le aconseja y a mí me hierva la sangre.

-Deja de llamarla linda- salto sin poder contenerme más.

-Chicos ¿Qué? ¿No le estáis pegando?-

-Maggie, resulta que tenemos un espía- se acerca Ale a ella corriendo como un crio y le rodea los hombros con un brazo –a que mola-

-Esto… si, supongo… siempre que os fieis de él,- suspira negando con la cabeza –como sea, deberías venir y escuchar a Andrea.-

-Si claro, vamos, Merle tu quédate con nuestro caballo de Troya- dice Ale animado, como si esto fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Cassidy comienza a seguirles pensativa sin despedirse de su amigo, cosa que me tranquiliza en parte.

-Cass,- hay cosas que necesito saber pero ella no me escucha. -Cass- vuelvo a llamarla pero ella sigue sin hacerme caso. -Cassidy para joder- suelto ya de los nervios porque me ignore.

-No me montes otro numerito te lo pido por favor- se gira enfrentándome.

-No es eso- me trago mis ganas de preguntarle si ha tenido algo con él. –No vamos a entregarte, jamás lo permitiría, nadie de aquí lo permitiría.-

-Lo sé, pero, y si…- duda en terminar la frase.

-Y sí ¿Qué?- no me gusta cómo suena eso.

-Si eso pudiese evitar un derramamiento de sangre tal vez…- la beso llevándola hasta la pared, con sensualidad inconsciente se aprieta contra mí buscando más fricción.

-Nunca- gruño sobre su boca. –No vuelvas a decir algo así-

-Pero…-

-Pero nada, la única manera de que permitiese que alguien te hiciese daño sería estando muerto-

-Daryl-

-Además, ¿de verdad crees que entregarte serviría de algo realmente?-

-No, puede que por un tiempo, pero no, no le frenaría- admite apartando la mirada.

-Genial ese punto aclarado, ahora dime ¿me dejarías hacerlo a mi si fuese al revés?-

-Te golpearía en la nuca, te metería en la parte de atrás de un coche y conduciría tan lejos como pudiese- confiesa mirando mi pecho. Vaya, pues sí que lo tiene planeado.

-Entonces no vuelvas a decirme a la cara que te sacrificarías por mí. No quiero que te rindas ante nadie, te amenacen con lo que te amenacen ¿me oyes? Quiero que luches siempre-

-Lucharé, y lo haré a tu lado- me asegura.

-¿Nada de sacrificios estúpidos?-

-Te lo prometo angelito, te quiero- me besa lento y el calor invade mi pecho –por cierto, gracias por no reventarle la cabeza a Martínez cuando tu hermano ha dicho eso-

-Ya- aprieto la mandíbula y me alejo.

-Es cierto que él siente algo, pero si te lo preguntas nunca ha habido nada entre nosotros-

-Me da igual- aseguro fingiendo indiferencia ante el asunto.

-Bueno, por si acaso quería que lo supieras- dice dedicándome una sonrisa divertida.

-Cass- la detengo al oír la voz de los demás -¿de verdad que tú no sientes nada por él?-

-Solo es un amigo, de hecho me enteré de que él me veía como algo más el día que atacasteis Woodbury-

-¿Qué te dijo?- me tenso a punto de darme la vuelta para golpearle.

-¿Qué más da? Estoy aquí contigo, no con él allí ¿no?-

-Si- cambio el peso de mi cuerpo de un pie a otro, nervioso.

-Te quiero- me besa la mandíbula y me guía hasta donde están los demás con Andrea, -parece ofendida, ¿nos habremos perdido algo importante?-

-Solo que quiere que seamos amigos del Gobernador- se nos acerca Maggie indignada, mirando con ira a la mujer, -por eso he ido yo a buscaros hace un rato, no soporto escucharla hablar maravillas de él, ahora resulta que los que nos pasó a mí y a Glenn es un accidente, tócate el coño-

-¿Te estás quedando conmigo? ¿Ha dicho eso?- le pregunta Cass sin poder creérselo.

-Con otras palabras, pero si, la esencia era esa desde luego-

-Voy con Rick- le aviso apretando su mano antes de marchar, ella me sonríe tensa mientras Maggie le sigue contando las cosas que ha dicho Andrea para convencernos de que nos rindamos.

Como si fuéramos a hacerlo, parece que ya no nos conoce en absoluto. Si siguiese siendo una de los nuestros sabría que jamás cederíamos sin pelear.

…

-¿Pretendes que hablemos civilizadamente con quien ha echado abajo las puertas de nuestra casa?- Rick se remueve molesto con toda la razón del mundo, en cuanto a mí no sé qué pensar, me gustaría creer que hay otra salida a esto, una que no nos lleve a las armas pero… si lo que ese hombre ha dicho es cierto, esto es solo una pérdida de tiempo.

-No le habéis pegado- me susurra Kate acariciando mis nudillos -¿Qué ha pasado?-

-Luego te lo cuento- asiente conforme apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro.

-No podemos volver a esto otra vez, así no avanzaremos, vosotros atacasteis Woodbury, y por lo que la gente de allí sabe, sin provocación-

-¿Eso significa que no crees lo que Maggie y Glenn te han dicho?- le pregunta Rainbow seria.

-Yo no he dicho eso- intenta defenderse.

-Sí, es exactamente lo que has dicho al decir que ellos atacaron sin provocación-

-Tú no deberías hablar sobre aquello, eres una traidora- se enfrenta a ella, al verse acorralada.

-Yo no soy la que dejó sola a la mujer que le salvo la vida a cambio de una cama cómoda y agua caliente-

-Es cierto, tú hiciste algo peor, le quitaste la esperanza a un padre y lo empujaste a creer que necesita que unos niños que no han cogido un arma en su vida deben luchar como sus soldados-

-Basta- Rick corta la lucha de miradas entre ambas tras esa frase. –Puede que atacásemos, pero no matamos a nadie, él si-

-Eran dos presos que sobrevivieron aquí desde el principio, eran de los nuestros- admite Daryl a regañadientes, sé lo mucho que le cuesta decirlo porque al principio no los quería con nosotros.

-Yo sí que mate a gente del Gobernador- se vanagloria Merle entrando con un ensangrentado Martínez. –Fue divertido ¿Qué pasa rubia? Veo que sigues igual de buena que siempre-

-Él confiaba en ti- sisea al verle.

-Ya bueno, no es el primer jefe al que decepciono- dice encogiéndose de hombros.

-Todo eso da igual- Maggie se acerca hasta Andrea decidida. –Todo eso pasó hace semanas, ¿por qué no viniste antes? ¿Por qué venir ahora justo después del ataque?-

-No creerás que es una treta, por el amor de dios Maggie hemos venido solos, y mirad lo que le habéis hecho, si hay alguien aquí que no debería fiarse somos nosotros- se da la vuelta y se encuentra con una Michonne inexpresiva. –Tú, tú les has puesto en mi contra-

-Yo no les he dicho nada de ti- niega mirándola dolida.

-Y debería, si no hubiese sido por mí la habrías matado sin pensártelo, eres toda una joya, rubias como tú son las que nos dan mala fama al resto.- Le suelta Rainbow colocándose protectoramente delante de Mich.

-Ella intentó matar al hombre que amo, ¿Qué pretendías que hiciera si no defenderle?- al escucharla todos guardamos silencio, furiosos.

-No puedes servir a dos amos Andrea- digo dando un pesado suspiro.

-¿Qué significa eso?- me encara.

-Significa que o estás del lado del hombre que quiere matarnos, o estás del nuestro- no es tan complicado de entender, pero eso claro está, es solo mi parecer.

-No me mires así Ale, no me mires como a una extraña- me suplica acongojada.

-No lo haría, si siguiese viendo a la misma Andrea que conocí en Atlanta-

-Ósea que puedes confiar en un hombre que ha torturado a Glenn según vosotros, pero no en mi-

-Merle es Merle, y será un cabronazo con un montón de defectos, pero al menos se hace responsable de sus cagadas. Si quieres la paz vas por mal camino diciendo eso de según vosotros, porque al expresarlo así ya te estás posicionando en nuestra contra.- Le hago ver lo obvio.

-No podéis ganar esta guerra- se gira a Rick en busca de una salida –por favor, escúchame, tenéis que firmar la paz-

-No vamos a hacer tratos, vamos a matarle, no sé cuándo, ni como, pero lo haremos- le asegura.

-¿Por qué has venido Andrea? ¿Él quiere negociar?- pregunta el patriarca de los Greene.

-No Hershel, se está preparando para la guerra y yo quiero evitar que os mate, la gente está aterrada, os considera asesinos-

-Si nosotros somos asesinos ¿Qué es él? Le pego una paliza a Cassidy, si no hubiese conseguido librarse la habría matado a golpes como a un perro, así que dile cuando vuelvas a verle que yo mismo le sacaré el ojo que le queda-

-Espera… ¿ella entonces decía la verdad? - señala a Rainbow y luego a él. – ¿Estáis juntos en serio? Vaya, creí que eras gay y que ella estaba colada por ti-

-¿Y si lo fuera qué más da?- preguntamos molestos Rainbow y yo a la vez.

-Nada, nada lo siento, me he sorprendido- suspira negando con la cabeza –como sea, Rick por favor, te lo pido una vez más habla con él, intentad solucionar esto antes de que sea tarde, él tiene todo un pueblo respaldándole, y vosotros ya habéis perdido bastante-

-Precisamente por lo que hemos perdido, es por lo que nos negamos a rendirnos, si siguieses siendo una de los nuestros, lo entenderías- le dice Daryl dándole la espalda, saliendo del pabellón.

Rick se queda pensativo mirando al suelo antes de levantar la vista hacia la mujer en la que un día confiamos -¿nos ayudarías a entrar?-

-Allí hay gente inocente Rick.-

-Si esa es tu respuesta no tenemos nada más de lo que hablar- dice marchándose también.

-Ale, Kate-

-Andrea sinceramente ¿qué esperabas? Puede que tengamos las de perder, pero eso no significa necesariamente que vayáis a ganar vosotros, mientras exista una oportunidad seguiremos adelante, antes parecía que lo entendías,- le recuerda Kate -ahora lo has olvidado- cogidos de la mano nos marchamos seguidos del resto, al final solo Carol se queda con ella.

…

Michonne nos entrega un mordedor encadenado como el que traíamos, y además para mi sorpresa nos devuelven las armas.

-Estamos en bandos opuestos, pero si quieres volver a casa, puedes hacerlo, te acogeremos, si decides volver con ellos ten cuidado por el camino-

-Gracias Rick- mientras se despiden veo a Connors a lo lejos, dando alcance al menor de los Dixon abrazándole por la espalda, por un segundo me imagino siendo él, y aunque el aire sigue oliendo a cadáver, con la sensación de sus brazos rodeándome se respira mejor.

-Vamos soldado- me llama la atención Andrea, sin mirar hacia atrás emprendemos el camino de regreso a Woodbury en silencio, parece que su positividad se ha agotado por hoy.

….

-Daryl, no te encontraba, ya está lista la cena-

-Ahora voy, gracias Carol-

-La verdad es que no te buscaba solo por eso, también quería pedirte perdón- me siento a su lado mirando el campo lleno de caminantes.

-¿Perdón por qué?-

-Por todo lo que te llegué a decir para que olvidarás a Cassidy, tenías razón con ella y yo me equivoqué, fui injusta-

-No pasa nada, me alegra que hayas dejado de lado eso de que tú y yo… ya sabes-

-No sé puede luchar contra algo como lo que tenéis, la verdad es que hasta el ataque aún tenía mis dudas sobre ella, pero al ver de lejos como Rick hacía de cebo para intentar salvarla, y el cómo ella no se lo permitió… se puso delante de él protegiéndole de los caminantes con el fusil, fue impresionante, si es capaz de ser así de protectora con alguien a quien no ama, no me imagino lo que sería capaz de hacer por ti, es realmente valiente-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunta receloso, quizá he sido demasiado obvia.

-Lo que he dicho, que es muy valiente, yo no habría sido capaz de hacer eso por un hombre al que conozco de hace apenas unas cuantas semanas y al que no me ata nada, aunque seguro que después de eso se harán mucho más cercanos, las experiencias así unen profundamente ¿no crees?-

Me levanto dejándole solo y pensativo, escuchar la pelea que tuvieron me ha servido para volver a encender en su corazón el rescoldo de la duda.

Da igual el tiempo que pase, Daryl acabará siendo mío. Disfruta mientras puedas Connors, porque tu felicidad no durará, no te le mereces.

….

Acabamos de terminar de cenar, Daryl está al otro lado pensativo mirando el fuego.

-Oye- Beth se acerca a mí con mi guitarra, -¿te sabes la canción "Next to me" de Imagine Dragons?-

-Claro cariño-

-¿La cantamos juntas?-

-Canta tú, yo toco y te hago los coros- le sonrío dándole ánimos, he notado que le da algo de vergüenza cantar desde que llegué yo y no sé porque, es buena, no debe dejarlo.

-Pero tú eres la profesional- dice mirando al suelo.

-Beth tienes una voz maravillosa, y el mundo necesita escuchar, ver y sentir cosas maravillosas para mantener la esperanza, no te escondas porque no te veas suficiente, eso además de un error, sería tremendamente triste-

-Cassidy, yo…-

-Venga- le hago un hueco a mi lado. –Tú público está deseando oírte- me sonríe agradecida, se sienta a mi lado y comienza a cantar.

…

 **Hay algo en la forma**

 **En la que entraste en mi salón.**

 **De forma casual y segura de ti misma**

 **Viendo el desastre que estoy hecho**

 **Pero aun así tú**

 **Tú aun me quieres**

No puedo quitarle la vista de encima, al notarlo sonríe y me lanza un beso. De pronto me encuentro recordando como entró en el salón de Ale con aquella camiseta que se levantaba con nada y esa seguridad tan arrolladora.

 **Líneas rectas y cigarrillos**

 **Política y déficits**

 **Facturas tardías y sobras**

 **Gritando y dando voces**

 **Pero aun así tú**

 **Tú aun me quieres**

 **Oh, siempre te decepciono**

 **Estas destrozada en el suelo**

 **Pero todavía te encuentro ahí**

 **A mi lado**

 **Y oh, las cosas estúpidas que hago**

 **Estoy muy lejos de ser bueno, es verdad**

 **Pero todavía te encuentro ahí**

 **A mi lado**

A pesar de las veces que meto la pata por mis inseguridades, ella me trae de nuevo a su lado con un golpe de realidad, soy un estúpido con suerte supongo.

 **Hay algo en la manera**

 **En la que siempre ves el lado bueno**

 **Pasas por alto todo el caos**

 **Siempre pareces sentirte cómoda**

Le daba igual estar de fiesta en el bar de Ale o ser la que ponía las copas, ir a verme a mi taller, cantar en la televisión nacional, o vivir en una prisión, sea como sea su entorno se adapta a el con facilidad, haciéndolo suyo de alguna manera.

 **Pero aun así tú**

 **Tú aun me quieres**

 **No tengo inocencia**

No me queda ni un pizca de inocencia, pero con ella a mi lado me siento digno… es difícil de explicar.

 **La fe no es un privilegio**

 **Soy una baraja de cartas**

 **Vicio o un juego de corazones**

 **Y aun así tú**

 **Tú aun me quieres**

 **Oh, siempre te decepciono**

 **Estas destrozada en el suelo**

 **Pero todavía te encuentro ahí**

 **A mi lado**

 **Y oh, las cosas estúpidas que hago**

 **Estoy muy lejos de ser bueno, es verdad**

 **Pero todavía te encuentro ahí**

 **A mi lado**

 **Así que gracias**

 **Por arriesgarte conmigo**

 **Sé que no es fácil pero espero que valga la pena**

 **Así que gracias**

 **Por arriesgarte conmigo**

 **Sé que no es fácil pero espero que valga la pena**

Cierro los ojos al escuchar esa frase, me siento tan identificado con toda la canción, pero esa frase en especial me llega más que el resto, sé que me he equivocado, y sé que volveré a hacerlo, solo espero valerle la pena a pesar de las cosas malas que tengo, que no son pocas.

 **Oh, siempre te decepciono**

 **Estas destrozada en el suelo**

 **Pero todavía te encuentro ahí**

 **A mi lado**

 **Y oh, las cosas estúpidas que hago**

 **Estoy muy lejos de ser bueno, es verdad**

 **Pero todavía te encuentro ahí**

 **A mi lado**

-Daryl, Hershel- nos llama Rick aparte cuando acaba la canción de las chicas. -¿Qué opináis de lo de hoy?- nos pregunta a ambos.

-Que ha sido una reunión interesante- digo cruzándome de brazos refiriéndome a Martínez.

-Andrea es convincente, ese tío está armado hasta los dientes y está empeñado en destruirnos- comenta Hershel preocupado.

-¿Qué queréis hacer?- les pregunto dejando a un lado mis nuevas dudas sobre Rick, no tiene sentido volver al mismo tema después de la conversación que tuvimos Cass y yo ayer por la noche, además si él hizo de cebo para protegerla, fue porque sabe lo mucho que me importa, y no encuentro las palabras adecuadas para agradecérselo.

-Tenemos que buscar munición, nos va a hacer falta- asiento conforme con esa orden.

-Saldré mañana a primera hora-

-No creo que a Cassidy le guste- me pica Hershel con una sonrisa burlona.

-Estoy de acuerdo será mejor que te quedes aquí- se anima Rick –si te dejó el labio así el otro día, no quiero imaginar lo que te haría esta noche si le dices que te vas de nuevo-

-Callaos, sois un par de envidiosos-

-Yo no tengo envidia ninguna, ya pasé por eso dos veces, no necesito una tercera- se ríe Hershel.

-Cass lo entenderá- afirmo convencido.

-No hará falta que entienda nada porque te quedas, hablaba en serio- le miro sin comprenderle –sé lo que me habéis contado sobre Martínez y me gustaría fiarme pero yo no le conozco, prefiero que tú estés aquí por si hay otro ataque, además necesito que vigiles a tu hermano-

-¿Glenn te lo ha pedido?- no es como si pudiera culparle.

-No ha hecho falta, solo tienes que ver como se miran, están peor que al principio-

-Tranquilo Merle se comportará- le aseguro, viendo como Ale se le tira encima de repente riéndose mientras Kate niega con la cabeza. -¿A quién te llevarás?-

-A Michonne, creo que podemos fiarnos de ella, si no es así, en esta salida lo averiguaré.- Asiente para sí mismo –a Carl también, creo que ya está preparado para esto.-

-Tendrás que llevarte también a Gin, no habrá manera humana de que consigas separar a esos dos por las buenas.- Comenta Hershel.

-Gin aun no…-

-Está lista Rick, de no ser por ella cuando entraron los caminantes Beth y yo no lo habríamos contado-

-De acuerdo, luego veré como decírselo a Kate, ¿cuidarás de todos?- me pregunta poniendo su mano en mi hombro.

-Por supuesto- le aseguro -¿A dónde vas?- le cuestiono a Cass al verla pasar arrastrando los pies, desviando mi atención a ella.

-A dormir, llevo más de veinticuatro horas en pie no puedo con mi vida- me responde sonriéndome cansada.

-Voy contigo, buenas noches- me despido de los otros y antes de darle tiempo a que ponga el pie en el primer escalón la cojo como si fuera una princesa.

-¿Sabes que puedo andar sola verdad?- me pregunta apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho.

-Si quieres te bajo- hago el amago, pero rápidamente enreda sus brazos en mi cuello.

-Bueno ya que te has puesto- la dejo con suavidad en la cama, le quito los arneses que sujetan la ballesta a su muslo y yo me quito las botas, me acuesto a su espalda, agotado, aferrándola a mi pecho queriendo poder protegerla de un mundo despiadado.

-Cass- la llamo suavemente, pero por su respiración sé que está profundamente dormida, ha sido poner la cabeza en la almohada y caer en coma. –Gracias por tomar esta oportunidad conmigo, sé que no soy fácil, pero espero valer la pena como decía esa canción- cierro los ojos deseando estar de nuevo en el sótano de Ale –te quiero- es mucho más sencillo decírselo cuando está así y no sé porque.

 ***/*/*/***

 **Hola Corsarias, voy a contaros la movida de ayer 19 de agosto para quedarme a gusto, entramos mi hermana y yo al centro comercial, subíamos por unas escaleras mecánicas, ¿Qué hacen las escaleras mecánicas? Subir automáticamente, lo que significa que sales de ellas con inercia, pues a una señora que al parecer al ir con los hijos se queda ciega y pierde el norte de donde se ubica en la existencia le pareció un lugar cojonudo para pararse a contemplar el suelo de mármol, mi hermana salió de las escalera mal que tal esquivándola pero yo la tenía justo delante y yo chocaba con mi hermana o chocaba con ella.**

 **Choque con ella llevándomela casi por delante prácticamente y seguí adelante, vino hacia nosotras gritando como cualquier ser humano racional al parecer haría con su elegante y nada misógino marido a la zaga, diciéndome que era una maleducada, que casi la tiro, que la pidiese perdón, y yo me rebaje a su nivel a ver si a gritos me entendía y la grite que si ella no era capaz de apartarse de la salida de unas escaleras, yo no tenía por qué pararme ante ella.**

 **Bueno ahí ya el marido gritando más fuerte que nadie haciéndose valer, que al parecer la mujer no se sabía defender sola de unas maleducadas como nos llamó, repito que solo yo choque con ella mi hermana no hizo nada ¿ok? Ok**

 **Pues ese ser tan lleno de razón que era el marido grito a mi hermana que si ella podía empujar a su mujer él podía pegarle una hostia y a ver qué pasaba. A mí ya ahí se me llevaron los demonios porque a mi hermana mayor no la toca ni dios, me puse delante de ella aunque ella me intentaba echar para atrás y le grite a aquel ser tan galante que la que había empujado a su señora esposa era yo, no ella y que como le pusiera una mano encima a mi hermana le arrancaba los huevos de un mordisco.**

 **Ahí la mujer gritando, vámonos, vámonos que son unas animales, me parece que mi hermana la dijo algo en plan mejor ser animales que ir por ahí sin ojos. A todo esto, en un momento dado al principio la mujer reconoció que al ir con sus niños se había despistado (luego estas reconociendo que no tengo yo toda la culpa, pero eso no me vale, mi madre ha ido conmigo de pequeña a los sitios y siempre ha sabido donde estaba ella y donde estaba yo) el caso es que aquello podría haber seguido hasta el infinito y más allá porque los señores de seguridad brillaban por su ausencia, los preocupados y racionales padres olvidaron a sus hijos vaya a saber uno donde porque las criaturas por allí no estaban.**

 **Y llego un señor anónimo y dijo que ese no era lugar para una escena y el tipo que seguía chillando la mujer que le cogía del brazo diciendo que éramos unas animales total que nos fuimos cada uno pa un lado, si me arrepiento de algo, es que como les escuchaba despotricas me calentaron la sangre y como pa chula yo solté la única cosa de la que me arrepiento, que fue la frase no ves que es rubia y todas son unas putas, eso es lo único de lo que verdaderamente me arrepiento porque estaba ya totalmente fuera de lugar y porque puta es una profesión no un insulto como tal.**

 **Ale después de haber quedado como una arrabalera ante vosotras, decir que las dos partes actuamos mal tras ese choque, soy consciente y lo reconozco, de haber estado calmada y sacar el móvil para grabar a esos seres todo habría acabado mucho antes. Pero no tuve la mente fría.**

 **Espero que el capi os haya gustado, y que no penséis excesivamente mal de mí, os mando muchos besototes.**


	20. No quiero ¿vale? No quiero matarte

**Capítulo 19**

 **No quiero ¿vale? No quiero matarte**

Cuando me despierto Daryl ya no está, quiero hablar con él, está noche me he despertado varias veces de lo fuerte que me abrazaba. No quiero que tenga miedo por mí, eso puede llevarle a despistarse en un mal momento y… en fin, no quiero ni pensarlo. -Hola Mich- la saludo al verla en el comedor.

-Hey Cassidy, no necesito preguntarte que tal estás, pareces nueva-

-¿Verdad? Ni hecha por encargo- me rio y la observo hacer sentadillas. –No hay nada que unas buenas horas de sueño no curen-

-Ya lo veo ya-

-Oye, ¿Cómo estás?- la cuestiono sin saber cómo abordar el tema.

-Bien- me da la espalda y comienza a hacer flexiones -¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Sabes porque- digo imitándola aunque en lo que yo hago una ella se hace tres.

-Bueno estoy decepcionada y dolida con Andrea pero también agradecida contigo- lo primero lo imaginaba pero con lo segundo me he perdido ¿Yo que he hecho?

-¿Conmigo?-

-Me has dado un hogar- dice deteniéndose y mirándome.

-Yo no te he dado nada, tú los encontraste, te arriesgaste y te los ganaste por ti misma- yo solo le di una mochila, nada más.

-¿No vas a aceptar mi agradecimiento verdad?-

-Puede, si viene acompañado de una chocolatina, no sabes el mono que tengo de dulce- niega divertida burlándose de mi dolor, solo mi unicornio me entiende, pobres de nosotros.

-Haré lo que pueda por encontrarte algo- me promete.

-Te lo agradezco, pero sin tonterías, te necesito de vuelta ¿vale hermana?- digo sin pensar. Se pone terriblemente seria de repente, empiezo a disculparme con ella -Mich yo…-

-Me tendrás de una pieza hermanita- me asegura chocando su puño contra el mío sonriéndome, aunque evita mirarme a los ojos, creo que se ha emocionado y le da vergüenza. –Tranquila, no pienses que se me ha olvidado que tenemos que salir tú y yo solas-

-Por eso no hay prisas, con lo que tenemos encima lo importante es protegernos, todo lo demás podrá esperar a después de que ganemos.-

-¿Realmente crees que tenemos una opción?- guardo silencio pensando en ello.

-Va a ser duro es cierto, pero todos los que estamos aquí somos fuertes, mucho más de lo que el Gobernador podría llegar a imaginar- asiento para mí –sí, creo que podemos ganar-

-No será fácil- niega cogiendo su Katana y colocándosela en la espalda.

-¿Qué en esta vida lo es?- le pregunto poniéndome en pie también.

-Michonne ve preparando el coche mientras hablo con Kate- le pide Rick sobresaltándonos un poco a las dos, no nos esperábamos que apareciera así de repente.

-¿Con Kate sobre qué?- le pregunto y es que la curiosidad de mi unicornio es contagiosa.

-Gin se viene con nosotros- es todo lo que dice intentando disimular su cara de circunstancia.

-Se va a liar,- digo levantando mis cejas -no te envidio, buen viaje Mich-

-¿Tú dónde vas a esconderte de Kate cuando regrese al pabellón cabreada y con razón?-

-A darme una ducha, apesto a muerto- voy directa hacia allí masticando una tira de cecina, hoy no tengo mucha hambre, seguramente sea por los nervios, antes de actuar también me pasaba, se me cerraba el estómago y apenas si me entraba el agua. Tengo que relajarme, lo sé, el Gobernador no puede pillarnos débiles, pero es más sencillo pensarlo que hacerlo.

Aun así tengo que esforzarme.

….

-Ni de puta coña Rick- responde Kate cabreada ante la idea de que Gin salga. –No vas a llevarte mi sobrina ahí fuera, si crees que lo permitiré estás mal de la cabeza-

-Yo quiero ir- dice Gin decidida dando un paso al frente, esa es mi pequeña lanza cuchillos valiente.

-Nos cuidaremos las espaldas el uno al otro Kate, no dejaré que le pase nada- le asegura Carl poniéndose tras ella, que monos son por favor, si estos dos no acaban juntos de mayores demando a Disney, ahora fijo que gano, todos los abogados de la compañía tienen que estar muertos a cojones.

-Ni yo que te pase a ti memo- dice divertida golpeándole en el brazo.

-No, he dicho que no, y es que no- se niega Kate en redondo.

-Pero Carl va- se queja molesta Gin.

-Kate piénsalo, ¿Crees que Rick expondría a su hijo al peligro deliberadamente?- la pregunto intentando calmarla.

-Me da igual lo que haga Rick- me espeta con ganas de cruzarme la cara de un guantazo, se lo veo en los ojos.

-Kate tranquilízate, comprendo cómo te sientes, pero precisamente por lo del ataque creo que deben empezar a salir, ver por ellos mismos como son las cosas, no sé si te habrás dado cuenta o no, pero hace tiempo que ya no son nuestros niños, se están haciendo mayores-

-Rick, no pretendo meterme en como haces tú las cosas y en como educas a tu hijo, así que te pediría el favor de que me mostrases el mismo respeto, Ginny no va a ir a ninguna parte y no hay más que hablar-

-Salir va a salir, la única diferencia es que lo haga subida en el asiento de atrás del coche, o en el maletero, la última vez que lo intentó la vi por pura suerte- le recuerdo.

-Mira Ale ¿Qué tal si te callas? Ella no es tu responsabilidad, es la mía, así que no eres tú quien decide sobre qué es lo mejor para ella, lo hago yo- esas palabras me caen como un balde de agua fría, entiendo que es su prioridad por sobre mí, pero precisamente porque me he comprometido con ella aunque no sé lo tome en serio, también Gin es lo más importante para mí. Aprieto la mandíbula y decido callarme, no hay nada positivo que pueda decir en este momento.

-Pero tía- se queja la pequeña.

-Pero nada, como me enteré de que intentas irte con ellos vas a estar limpiando vallas de caminantes hasta que te salgan canas ¿me has oído?-

-Tía- Ethan aparece sorprendiéndonos a todos –ella es mi hermana pequeña, así que creo que yo si tengo derecho a opinar sobre esto- mi cuerpo se tensa entero al escucharle, sea lo que sea lo que trame no me gusta, no me gusta nada.

-No puedes estar de acuerdo en esta locura- le dice incrédula.

-Pues sí, piénsalo fríamente, si sale estará más segura que aquí, al fin y al cabo el objetivo del Gobernador es la prisión no los caminos- Kate se queda muda –no puedes discutírmelo, hace dos días fue en este mismo patio en el que le estuvieron disparando, estará bien, déjala ir-

Kate suspira pesadamente –no me puedo creer lo que estoy a punto de hacer- mira a Gin –puedes ir-

-Bien- gritan ella y Carl a la par mientras chocan los cinco.

-Pero Rick como le pase algo por tu culpa te juro que…- se muerde el labio inferior y se da la vuelta alejándose de todos.

-De nada Ginny- dice Ethan burlón yéndose también. Rick y Michonne terminan de preparar el coche mientras los niños suben atrás.

Por mi parte sigo a Ethan, asegurándome de que estamos solos cuando le alcanzo. -¿Qué pretendes?- le pregunto desconfiado.

-Ayudar a mi hermanita ¿es que no puedo?- no soporto cuando se hace el gracioso conmigo.

-Tratándose de ti, no, porque no queda creíble. Te lo repito. ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?-

-Nada en lo absoluto- niega con aparente inocencia.

-No te creo- digo agarrándole del cuello de la camisa para empujarle contra una pared, cubriéndonos así totalmente de posibles miradas indiscretas.

-¿Qué pensaría mi tía si nos viera?- cuestiona sonriendo como si fuera el puto joker.

-Me la suda lo que pensase, lo que me importa es lo que hayas hecho tú, así que si no quieres que te deje la cara nueva ya me lo estás contando-

-Nada, no he hecho nada- niega divertido al verme cabreado.

-Mientes- le tiro sobre el cemento caliente del patio y empiezo a golpearle con ganas. –Habla cabrón-

-No he hecho nada- escupe sangre entre risas como un desquiciado.

De pronto unos brazos me levantan apartándome de él -¿Ale qué coño te pasa? Ni que quisieras matarle de una paliza-

-A lo mejor es lo que quiero- gruño tratando de soltarme.

-Lárgate chaval y si alguien te pregunta te has caído por unas escaleras de boca ¿me oyes?-

-Claro Merle- le dice el mocoso guiñándole un ojo ¿Qué narices pasa aquí? ¿Desde cuándo son amiguitos?

-Suéltame joder-

-No hasta que te calmes-

-Estoy calmado- grito intentando quitármelo de encima sin éxito, el mamón me ha hecho una buena llave.

-Ya, y yo soy Beyonce ¿no ves mi pelazo?- me pregunta vacilándome, el problema es que yo no estoy para coñas.

-Gilipollas-

-Quejica-

-Camello-

-Yonkie-

-Imbécil-

-Listillo-

-Mamón- digo ya sin fuerzas respirando pesadamente –tú ganas, suelta ya- lo hace con reticencia, evidentemente no se fía del todo de mí.

-¿A que ha venido esa mierda?- me pregunta mirándome de arriba abajo mosqueado conmigo.

-A que ese cabrón es un psicópata-

-No te cae bien, lo entiendo, pero creo que te has pasado tres pueblos- le defiende.

-No Merle- me acerco tanto que nuestras narices se rozan –créeme, me he quedado corto- aseguro dándole un empujón. –Ese niñato de los cojones está desquiciado ¿sabes la de veces que le he pillado aterrorizando a Gin? Ni te lo imaginas, y ahora de repente convence a su tía para que le dé permiso de salir, no sé qué, pero si no ha hecho algo, entonces lo está tramando.-

-¿Eres consciente de que suenas como un puto paranoico?-

-Tienes que estar de coña ¿has escuchado algo de lo que te he dicho?-

-Sí, y también veo que estás fuera de tus casillas, tú no eres así- esto tiene que ser una broma, por favor, que alguien me diga dónde está la cámara oculta porque esto no puede ser cierto, siempre pensé que él me apoyaría en este asunto, que estúpido.

-¿La culpa es mía?- le pregunto para asegurarme de que le he escuchado bien. – ¿Es eso lo que estás diciéndome?-

-Estabas encima de un chaval al que le doblas el tamaño y la experiencia en las peleas, así que si Ale, Ethan tendrá grillos en la cabeza no lo discuto, pero si tan malo fuera Kate lo alejaría de la ratita-

-No, no lo hace porque no quiere ver lo que él es, igual que tú al parecer. ¿Qué pasa es que te la ha chupado y te ha gustado o qu…- un puño impacta directo en mi pómulo izquierdo.

-Déjate ya de chistes de maricas, me tienes hasta las pelotas- resopla como un toro furioso. Me sobo el golpe y muevo la mandíbula incrédulo. Nos hemos zurrado más veces de las que recuerdo, entrenando o por diversión y nunca antes de hoy ni siquiera sin querer me había pegado con todas sus ganas. Doy un par de pasos hacia atrás -¿Ale?- La vez que me peleé a puño limpio con él y con Daryl no cuenta, estaba drogado, me volví peligroso, no les quedó más remedio que defenderse para intentar controlarme. Cosa que no les funcionó demasiado por lo que me contó Rainbow. –Ale yo…-

Levanto una mano deteniendo sus palabras –no me interesa- miro al suelo frustrado. –Solo espero que no llegue el día en el que lamentes haberme detenido Merle, porque como llegue y te atrevas a decirme que lo sientes, por mí puedes ir directo a que te den por culo en un cruce de caminos- me marcho a las duchas golpeando mi hombro contra el suyo al pasar, sintiéndome traicionado en lo más hondo.

¿Quién me manda confiar en el jodido MerleTocaPelotasDixon? Si es que deberían darme un diploma por gilipollas, desde luego me lo tengo merecido.

…

-Ethan ¿Qué te ha pasado?- me pregunta Beth preocupada saliendo corriendo de su celda al verme pasar.

-Me he caído de boca- respondo con una sonrisa burlona recordando las palabras de Merle, ella me mira si creerme pero no insiste, simplemente niega con la cabeza y me guía a la enfermería. -¿Quieres jugar a los médicos conmigo Rapunzel? No te tenía por una chica tan traviesa-

-Con esa lengua lo único que me extraña es que no te haya partido Ale la cara antes- bufa molesta.

-¿Cómo?- no puede saberlo, solo Merle nos ha visto.

-No es tan difícil de deducir, te encanta buscarle las cosquillas, es tu hobby favorito después del de desaparecer durante horas- dice comenzando a limpiarme la sangre del rostro. -¿Se lo vas a contar a tu tía?-

-No- respondo pensativo, -me conoces bastante- no tengo claro cómo me hace sentir eso, aunque sé que debería inquietarme porque puede ser peligroso para mis intereses, no me preocupa, al menos no tanto como desde luego debería.

-Te crees muy listo, pero eres un animal de costumbres- me sonríe y por un segundo mi corazón se detiene en el brillo de sus ojos.

-Si tuviera que elegir entre mi vida y la tuya, ni siquiera me lo pensaría, me salvaría a mí mismo- confieso sin poder contenerme.

-Lo sé, eres todo un cielo- dice irónica poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Entonces ¿por qué me estás curando?- no la entiendo, ¿por qué curar a alguien que te dejaría morir?

-Porque yo no soy como tú, y porque ni siquiera tú eres tan malo como te empeñas en hacer creer, eso es lo que te asusta- afirma convencida.

-A mí no me asusta nada- niego, haciendo una mueca de dolor ante el escozor del alcohol en mi labio.

-Vamos Ethan, tú puedes mentir mejor- se burla de mí.

-No tengo miedo- repito cansado ya de su canción.

-Sí que lo tienes, te da pánico ser buena persona solo para ver como el resto muere sin que puedas hacer nada, así que lo que haces es auto convencerte de que solo estás bien, que no necesitas a nadie, que todos son prescindibles salvo tú, como peones en un juego de ajedrez ¿no?- se acerca bastante a la verdad, pero yerra más de lo que cree.

-No- repito esta vez armado de paciencia.

-Sí,- insiste -quieres ser el malo con todo lo que eso implica, porque te da miedo ser el bueno y que lo que hagas por el resto sea inútil. Pero te equivocas, porque cuando la gente está asustada, sola y triste hace cosas de las que se acaba arrepintiendo antes o después-

-¿Cosas cómo estás?- la pregunto serio, ella me mira sin entender.

-¿A qué te refie…- la cojo por la nuca para besarla suavemente, y todo lo que llevo dentro, hundiéndome a rincones desagradables de mi mente deja de arrastrarme con tanta fuerza. –Ethan- me mira ilusionada cuando el beso se acaba.

-Puedo curarme solo- digo apartándola.

-No tienes que hacerlo- limpia las lágrimas que caen por mis mejillas. ¿Por qué estoy llorando? –Déjame acercarme- susurra apoyando su frente en la mía.

-¿Para qué? Estar contigo no va a convertirme en una mejor persona Beth, porque no quiero ser bueno- necesito que lo entienda.

-Tal vez no ahora, y no de pronto pero…- agarro sus manos sin creerme lo que estoy a punto de decirle.

-Podría haber avisado con tiempo de sobra sobre el ataque del Gobernador, los vi venir de lejos, podría haber salvado la vida de Axel y de Oscar, pero me quedé sentado a ver qué es lo que sucedía.- Sus ojos se quedan clavados en los míos sin parpadear. –No estoy traumatizado, no tengo miedo a perder a nadie, me gusta ver morir a la gente Beth, disfruté cuando les acribillaron, nunca seré una buena persona- tras eso ella asiente sin emitir ni una palabra.

La veo dudar por unos segundos pero finalmente se decide y termina de curarme. – ¿También quieres verme morir?- Me pregunta recogiendo los utensilios que ha utilizado para remendarme.

-Creo que no, sinceramente me haces sentir confuso, pero lo que sienta sobre ti no cambia mi visión respecto al resto- asiente tragando saliva.

-Me gustas, me gustas mucho Ethan pero yo…- suspira frustrada.

-No podrías estar con alguien en quien no confías del todo, no puedes cambiarme, y no puedes controlarme. ¿Le vas a contar a los demás lo mío?-

-Debería- asiente para sí misma. –Te lo mereces, y sin duda eres un peligro.- Me pongo de pie despacio para sacar un bisturí de uno de los cajones, ella se pone en tensión pero no se levanta de la silla en la que está sentada, me acerco a ella despacio. –Ethan-

-Hazlo- le pongo el bisturí en la mano obligándola a hacer presión sobre mi carótida, arrodillándome ante ella para que le resulte más cómodo. –Alguien tiene que hacerlo, porque no voy a ir a menos, al contrario, voy a ir a más-

-Me quieres- dice sorprendida.

-Supongo que sí, o al menos, algo parecido a eso, como sea es lo suficientemente intenso como para permitirte hacerlo-

-No puedo- niega con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas sin derramar que intenta contener.

-Beth piénsalo, porque si en algún momento te arrepientes no podrás dar marcha atrás-

-Lo sé, pero no quiero matarte-

-¿No puedes o no quieres Beth?- tengo que saberlo.

-¿Qué más da?-

-Para mí es importante- más de lo que ha sido nada en mi vida de hecho.

-No quiero ¿vale? no quiero matarte-

-Bien- me pongo en pie separándome de ella, me detengo en la puerta pero no me giro. -Si en algún momento cambias de opinión, te prometo que no intentaré detenerte, a ti no podría impedírtelo, no querría hacerlo-

-¿Puedo fiarme de esa promesa?-

-Tú me conoces seguramente mejor que nadie ¿Qué crees?-

-Que aunque sea una locura confiar en ti, sé que puedo tomarte en serio.- Según dice eso me marcho dejándola sola, me gustaría preguntarle si aun a pesar de lo que ha descubierto le gustaría estar conmigo, pero no quiero que me haga dudar sobre mí.

Puedo aceptar que ella por alguna razón sea la excepción y quiera conservarla viva, pero eso no cambia lo que siento por los demás parásitos de este sitio, ojalá continúe sin querer matarme cuando haya acabado con todos poco a poco.

Tal vez deba dejar escapar a Maggie, sería un precio pequeño a pagar por conservar a Beth conmigo. Por suerte nada en esta vida es inamovible y los planes pueden cambiarse. Quien sabe lo que acabaré haciendo.

Por el momento debo concentrarme en terminar de poner los alambres en la zona rota de las vallas para impedir que más caminantes sigan pasando.

Una vez tenga hecho eso, podré hacerle una visita al Gobernador, quizá esta noche pueda acercarme a verle si continuo trabajando a buen ritmo.

…

Entro en las duchas furioso, las manos me tiemblan de pura rabia como siento en estos momentos.

Puto Ethan.

Jodido Merle.

Doy una patada a uno de los bancos de madera y Rainbow pega un chillido al salir desnuda.

-Joder, que susto me has dado, y encima vas y me tiras la toalla, ya te vale- me regaña dándome un golpe en la mano antes de agacharse a recogerla y envolverse el cuerpo con ella.

-Lo siento mucho- me disculpo mirando al suelo.

-Bueno, tendré que perdonarte de gratis ahora que no hay tartas de oreo, que remedio.- Al notarme callado se gira a mirarme –hey, ¿ha pasado algo unicornio? no tienes buena cara- levanta la mano para tocarme y se da cuenta de que se ha manchado de sangre al golpearme antes. –Vale, me estás asustando, dime algo-

-Soy idiota-

-Eso ya lo sé, me refería a que me dijeses algo nuevo- intenta bromear conmigo pero no estoy para ello. Me derrumbo sobre el banco y ella se sienta a mi lado.

-Casi mato a Ethan- confieso sin emoción en la voz –pero Merle me lo ha impedido.- La ira vuelve a invadirme por completo al recordar cómo le ha protegido.

-¿Le ha hecho algo a Gin?- me pregunta asustada por la posible respuesta.

-En principio no, pero sé que está planeando algo, ha conseguido convencer a Kate para que la dejase marcharse con Rick y los demás, no me gusta, le conozco y no hace nada sin haberlo pensado bien antes.-

-¿Qué harás si se lo cuenta a Kate?- me cuestiona preocupada.

-No lo hará, Merle le ha pedido que no lo hiciese y ha accedido encantado-

-¿Merle le traga? imposible-

-Al parecer lo es-

-A ver, es que, entiendo que no te dejase matarle a golpes, podrían echarte por eso- dice abrazándome. –Pero que se lleve bien con él es raro.-

-Es Merle, conociéndole lo raro es que no me haya ayudado a convertirle en carne picada para caminantes- digo estrujándome las manos.

-Unicornio para, te vas a hacer polvo-

-Mis manos me dan igual ¿Qué puedo hacer Rainbow?- necesito ayuda. -Aunque hable con Kate ella no me escuchará, nunca lo hace. Se creé que quiero destruir lo poco que queda de su familia, pero lo único que quiero es protegerlas a ella y a Gin, nada más-

-Kate es fuerte y tiene carácter, pero eso no implica que pueda afrontarlo todo, no puedes obligarla a ver la verdad-

-Si les hace algo y no puedo salvarlas, no podría seguir adelante Rainbow, no creo que pudiese-

-Por desgracia lo soportarías, igual que has soportado todo lo que te ha pasado hasta ahora, siempre he creído que subestimas tu propia fortaleza demasiado y no deberías, no eres débil en absoluto- afirma empujando suavemente mi cabeza sobre sus muslos.

-Hueles bien- digo cerrando los ojos, relajándome al sentir sus manos acariciar mi pelo. –Gracias Rainbow.-

-No te he ayudado-

-Me has escuchado, como siempre, gracias-

-¿Me dejas que te de un consejo aunque no me lo hayas pedido?- me pregunta indecisa.

-Adelante- nada de lo que pueda decirme conseguiría empeorar mi situación, así que me arriesgaré con algo que quizá pueda mejorarla.

-No vayas a por Ethan directamente si es tan ladino como piensas, aparte de no conseguir nada positivo solo estás ayudándole en lo que sea que planee. Y si no puedes hablar con Kate sobre él, hazlo con Gin, prevenla, aconséjala, cuida de ella de la mejor manera que puedas-

Sus palabras suenan simples y razonables. Tiene razón, al menos por el momento eso es lo mejor que puedo hacer. -Te he echado de menos- susurro abrazándome a sus piernas como un niño lo haría con su peluche más querido. –De verdad de la buena te lo digo-

-Lo sé, y yo a ti Unicornio, mucho, muchísimo- nos quedamos en silencio mientras ella me sigue masajeando la cabeza.

-Dilo de una vez antes de que revientes- la conozco, sé que hay algo a lo que no está dejando de darle vueltas.

-Deberías hablar con Merle, preguntarle porque le defiende-

-Porque es gilipollas, por eso lo hace, no da más de si- suelto ofuscado.

-Ya le conoces, no da la cara a sí porque si por nadie-

-No me interesa hablar con Dixon- me niego poniéndome cabezón.

-¿Ahora es Dixon?- se burla de mí.

-Me ha pegado, sé cómo suena ¿vale? A tontería de patio de colegio, soy consciente- digo al notar que se detiene –pero hace años que conozco a ese bastardo, hemos peleado más veces de las que hemos hablado, y nunca me había golpeado con todas sus fuerzas, ni una sola vez por accidente hasta hoy. Así que por ahora no le quiero cerca-

-¿Y si eso es lo que quiere Ethan?- pregunta más al aire que a mí.

-¿A qué te refieres?- no la sigo.

-A distanciarte de todos poco a poco, primero Kate, luego Merle, dejarte vulnerable y solo para poder hacerte daño sin obstáculos, Ale no sé lo permitas-

-Rainbow ese chico no va a hacerme nada, tranquila-

-No puedo estarlo sabiendo que tenemos una serpiente sin escamas en casa. Escúchame por favor, hoy no, de acuerdo, todo está muy reciente, pero prométeme que vas a hablar con Merle, él cuenta contigo para limar asperezas con Glenn, y si no tiene tu apoyo, tal vez se lo dé Ethan-

-¿Tú crees que ese niñato quiere dividirnos?- por fin la entiendo.

-Si estamos enfrentados desde dentro no veremos venir lo de fuera.- Afirma convencida. –Piénsalo, nunca habla en las reuniones y sin embargo lo hizo cuando decidíamos si irnos o quedarnos. Su afición es aterrorizar a Gin y de pronto la ayuda. Tú tienes razón, ese chico no da puntada sin hilo.-

-Joder, tienes razón, cuando argumentó a favor de quedarnos me extrañó pero estaba tan centrado en todo lo que había pasado que no le di más vueltas, incluso me pareció sensato en cierta manera- me incorporo mirándola de frente.

-No hay que perderle de vista-

-No podremos vigilarle, se escabulle con más facilidad que la sombra de un gato en un callejón- le recuerdo sintiéndome impotente.

-Cierto, pero podemos fijarnos en él, en lo que lleva, en cómo se mueve, cualquier cosa por pequeña que sea puede ser una pista, y si al final nos equivocamos con él mejor, pero si no…-

-Lo habremos visto venir, porque estábamos centrados en él y no en sus distracciones, te quiero Rainbow- beso su frente eufórico. –Más que a nada-

-No mientas, no me quieres más que a una palmera de chocolate y los dos lo sabemos-

-Bueno, pero después de una palmera de chocolate eres la segunda cosa que más quiero.-

-Tócate los ovarios, resulta que ahora soy una cosa-

-Chii, eres mi cosita bonita- digo dando vueltas con ella en mis brazos.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces con mi novia?- pregunta Daryl entrando con una sonrisa torcida.

-Marearme el muy idiota, eso es lo que hace, ven, sálvame- le suplica estirando las manos hacia su valiente cazador. Él extiende los brazos divertido y la recibe gustoso en ellos. –Te quiero angelito ¿te lo había dicho hoy ya?- le pregunta mordiendo su cuello.

-Bueno yo me las piro antes de tener pesadillas sobre las cochinadas que os gusta haceros, iré a buscar a Beth, a ver si puede apañarme- me despido de ellos pero por cómo se miran creo que ni me han escuchado.

Oh la fuerza de la pasión que excitante es, digo, la fuerza del amor que bonita es.

Me rio de mis propios pensamientos, al menos ahora estoy más calmado, aunque no creo que pueda enfrentar ni a Kate ni a Merle sin discutir con ellos.

A veces todo es un asco, pero bueno, al fin y al cabo es más de la misma mierda de siempre, lo único que se puede hacer con ella, es hacer de tripas corazón, para seguir luchando otro día.

…..

Su mirada al dejarle solo, Ale nunca le había mirado como si fuera basura, claro que él tampoco le había pegado en serio sin venir a cuento antes.

Quisiera admitirlo o no, era hijo de Will Dixon, y una manzana podrida, jamás cae muy lejos del árbol.

-Hola Merle- le saluda el causante de sus problemas.

-Lárgate- le ladra de mal humor.

-Pensaba que ahora que Ale te desprecia necesitarías compañía- esas palabras duelen tanto porque sabe son ciertas, aunque no soporte escucharlas.

-Él no me desprecia- quiere convencerse a sí mismo de ello desesperadamente.

-Bueno, estás solo, escondido en las calderas, por algo será, digo yo-

-¿No has comido suficiente puño por hoy?- le pregunta odiándole, si no hubiese intervenido nada habría pasado, pero al verles así, sintió que se lo debía al chico, además ni siquiera se estaba defendiendo, Ale le habría hecho picadillo.

-La verdad es que si, precisamente por eso estoy aquí Merle- dice arrodillándose entre sus piernas. –Sé que dije que la siguiente costaría algo, pero dado lo que has hecho por mí, supongo que soy yo quien está en deuda contigo.-

-¿Qué te hace pensar que dejaré que me toques de nuevo?- no quiere, no quiere repetirlo, pero el recuerdo de esa boca, sumado a la frustración que siente ya se la ha puesto dura.

-Tú no querrás, pero tu verga opina diferente- le desabrocha los pantalones y saca su miembro erecto por la bragueta –Bon apetite- dice relamiéndose.

-Joder- automáticamente su mano viaja a la cabeza del chico, la ancla allí, conteniéndose de forzarle a ir más rápido por cómo tiene la boca, así que se contenta con tirar de su pelo como si no hubiera un mañana. –Sí, sigue- sopla y resopla, de placer o de odio contra sí mismo, no lo tiene claro.

Sabe que la está cagando, pero se siente tan jodidamente bien, Ale jamás le dará esto, así que tendrá que tomarlo de Ethan, porque si no busca una vía de escape por errónea que sea, podría hacerle daño a Castillo todo por un puto calentón, como acaba de hacer hace apenas una hora.

Así que sí, el mayor de los Ford es su única opción, dejará que esa boca rastrera le lleve hasta el abismo.

Y aunque quiere convencerse de que solo es deseo lo que lo empuja a esto, sabe que no es así, porque mientras Ethan se la chupa, todo lo que él ve tras sus parpados cerrados es la sonrisa de Ale, sus hoyuelos, sus brazos cuando le rodean como si fuera una boa constrictor después de tirársele encima jugando, su cuerpo mojado al salir de la ducha con esa maldita toalla atada alrededor de su cadera.

Ale, Ale, Ale, todo es Ale mientras se corre chillando su nombre como si le estuvieran arrancando el alma, porque aunque no lo quiera reconocer la verdad es que… le ama y puede que acabe de perderlo por gilipollas.

…..

-Oye Daryl- me llama cuando su respiración se normaliza.

-Lo sé deberíamos vestirnos, pero vamos a quedarnos así un rato- le pido besando su coronilla.

-No es eso tonto, estoy bien, has hecho un nido decente con esas toallas- me elogia sincera. Sigo sin acostumbrarme a que alguien sea así conmigo.

-Decías que se te estaban clavando unas piedras en la espalda- le recuerdo tratando de quitarle importancia, mientras ella continua haciendo dibujos imaginarios sobre mi piel con sus uñas.

-Es que hay esquirlas sueltas de vete a saber que- me abraza, enredando sus piernas entre las mías. –Gracias por cuidarme siempre.-

-No tienes que dármelas- le aseguro mirando al techo nervioso. No sé cómo reaccionar, así que decido retomar donde lo ha dejado ella antes. –Por cierto ¿Qué querías decirme cuando te he cortado?-

-Pues aunque sea un tema delicado, quería saber que le pasó a Lori-

Asiento conforme, no es agradable, pero tiene derecho a saberlo –creíamos que este sitio ya era seguro pero nos equivocamos, unos caminantes lograron colarse y… T-Dog, un compañero nuestro murió poniendo a salvo a Carol, Lori se puso de parto en ese momento, Hershel tendría que haberla atendido pero no estaba cerca de ella ni por asomo. Al final Maggie le hizo una cesárea de urgencia.

-Y no sobrevivió- comenta triste.

-No había manera de que hubiese podido hacerlo.- Suspiro pesadamente, recordando cómo se hizo pedazos Rick en el patio al enterarse de que la había perdido para siempre. -Cuando murió, Carl fue quien impidió que volviera-

-Oh dios ¿Carl?-

-Sí, pero es un chico fuerte lo lleva bien, más o menos, tiene a Gin para cuidar de él-

-Sí, ya los he visto, son uña y carne, donde vaya el uno, va la otra, que tiemble el mundo cuando se les una Judith- ambos nos reímos y el ambiente vuelve a relajarse. –Siento haber preguntado.-

-No lo sientas, eres parte de la familia, tenías que saberlo- cierro los ojos apretándola fuerte contra mí. –Nunca te he hablado de mi madre ¿verdad?-

-No, pero no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres- me dice preocupada porque sabe que no me gusta hablar de mi pasado.

-Si es a ti a quien se lo cuento está bien, tú lo entenderás, no sentirás lástima.- Medito por unos segundos por dónde debería empezar, es más difícil encontrar las palabras adecuadas de lo que creía. –A mi madre- carraspeo incómodo –le gustaba el vino, y fumaba en la cama, Virginia slims- digo por fin mirándola con una sonrisa torcida, aunque más que una sonrisa se siente como una mueca en mi cara.

-Mala combinación- se pone sobre mí, acariciándome el pecho, intentando distraerme de mis recuerdos.

-Sí,- asiento –yo jugaba con otros críos del barrio, cuando Merle no estaba podía.- Siempre ha sido un cabrón egoísta y yo por mucho tiempo fui un imbécil que no sabía hacer otra cosa que seguir su sombra. –Ellos tenían bicis yo no, como te habrás imaginado, de pronto escuchamos sirenas que se acercaban, se subieron a sus bicis y fueron detrás de ellas-

-Daryl- cojo sus manos y se las aprieto, necesito contárselo.

-Supongo que esperaban ver algo que valiera la pena, corrí tras ellos pero no pude alcanzarles, al volver una esquina vi a mis amigos mirándome, joder, todo el puto mundo me estaba mirando, había coches de bomberos y gente de mi barrio, todos habían ido a mi casa, era mi madre en la cama la que había ardido, eso fue lo duro, ella simplemente desapareció hecha cenizas, como si nunca hubiese existido, no quedó nada de ella- me siento con ella aún sobre mí y la abrazo enterrando mi rostro en su cuello.

-Lo siento mucho Daryl, no sabes cuánto. Estoy convencida de que te amaba con toda su alma-

-No lo bastante como para dejar sus vicios,- ella niega mirándome triste –no la culpo, su vida era una mierda, no tenía otra forma de evadirse la entiendo, pero nosotros la necesitábamos.- Parpadeo rápido al notar mi visión borrosa. -Bueno, la gente me dijo que era mejor así.-

-¿Mejor el que?-

-No quedando nada que enterrar, pero no lo sé, a mí me parecía que aquello no era real, después de eso nos quedamos solos con Will y…-

-Te tengo angelito, te tengo- no comprendo porque lo dice hasta que mis lágrimas llegan a mi boca, trato de apartarme de ella para limpiármelas pero no me deja. –No estás solo, si te duele llora, no pasa nada, yo estoy justo aquí, no tienes que alejarte si sufres, por favor, nunca lo hagas-

-Cassidy- la tumbo en el suelo cubriéndola con mi cuerpo, es tan pequeña y a pesar de eso tan fuerte, abraza mis hombros, acercándome más a ella, dejando que la manche con mi saliva cuando sollozo, -cuando vi a ese caminante tan cerca… eso si era real-

-Sigo aquí y te hice una promesa, ¿Tú recuerdas la que me hiciste?-

-Que seguiría adelante- pero no sé si seré capaz de cumplirla.

-Exacto, pase lo que pase Daryl Dixon, seguiremos adelante, rotos, atropellados, quemados, jodidos, desollados, pero vivos-

-Te quiero más que a mi vida u-gi-tsi-ha- levanto mi cara de su cuello, limpiándome con una mano, dios esto es tan asqueroso, ella se merece algo más romántico.

-Y yo a ti Daryl Dixon,- me besa apretando mi culo con sus manos, guiándome a su interior. –Y yo a ti, más de lo que te imaginas.- La penetro suave al principio, dejándonos llevar poco a poco de manera más salvaje. Necesitándonos más de lo que podemos expresar con palabras.

 ***/*/*/***

 **Hola Corsarias, bendita la hora en la que hice el curso de monitoria y luego el de primeros auxilios.**

 **Anoche 29 de agosto amortice esos cursos pero bien, mi hermana se estaba preparando la cena y no sé cómo se le cayeron unas tijeras en el pie, la herida no era grave, apenas si un cortecito, pero el dolor era muy fuerte porque la golpeó justo en el hueso.**

 **Hasta ahí ok, el problema fue que mi hermana sentada en la silla con mi madre poniéndola una crema y tirita dijo me estoy mareando, me coloque detrás de ella y según lo hice se quedó laxa, como no la gusta la sangre aunque no era un corte exagerado de primeras lo achaque a eso.**

 **Pero al segundo se la pusieron los ojos blancos, la mandíbula la tenía apretada, no estaba respirando y tenía el cuerpo totalmente rígido, entre mis padres y yo la tumbamos en el suelo, yo no hacía más que repetir que teníamos que ponerla de lado pero ya, porque no respiraba, mi madre nerviosa subiéndole los pies arriba sin escucharme, hasta que ya la grite y la dije mama suéltala tenemos que ponerla de lado, porque se estaba poniendo roja por segundos.**

 **Dicho y hecho, la pusimos de lado volvió a respirar, recupero el color, y al poquito recupero la consciencia, al principio desorientada y asustada porque no entendía lo que estaba pasando.**

 **De verdad que el mejor dinero que he gastado en mi vida ha sido en ese curso.**

 **Poco a poco se tumbó boca arriba, luego sentada en el suelo, luego en una silla, la llevamos a la cama la tomamos la tensión y de ahí a urgencias al ambulatorio para asegurarnos de que todo estaba bien.**

 **No es exageración que estuvo un minuto sin respirar, solo he pasado tanto miedo en mi vida equiparable al de anoche otras tres veces, luego ya me da el bajón pero al menos en esos momentos en los que alguien sale herido sé reaccionar, ojalá no me hubiese hecho falta nunca poner esto en práctica, pero me alegro de haberlo aprendido hace cuatro años.**

 **Os quiero mucho a todas, sí, estoy tierna a tope de power.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, seguidme por Instagram si queréis stalkearme gloria_corsa, y como siempre os mando muchos besototes.**


	21. ¿Harías algo por mí?

**Capítulo 20**

 **¿Harías algo por mí?**

La observo unos minutos antes de levantarme, está acostada bocabajo dándome la espalda con un brazo colgando por fuera del catre.

Al otro lado de esta celda el mundo es un infierno incierto y peligroso, pero aquí con ella, es como si nada de eso existiera.

Sin ganas de alejarme de Cass me levanto, inevitablemente la muevo, esto es demasiado pequeño para dos personas.

-Mmmmm ¿Daryl?-

-Sssshhhh, tengo que irme con Rick, tu duerme un poco más- no me hace caso.

-¿Con Rick?- Se incorpora apoyándose sobre su brazo derecho. –Pero si salío hace un par de días a por armas y munición.-

-Lo sé, pero quiere asegurarse de que no nos rodean.-

-Ya, ¿y caer directamente en una emboscada es una mejor idea?-

-No pasará nada.-

-Eso no lo sabes. –Suspira acariciando mi cara. -Ten cuidado angelito.-

-Estaré de vuelta antes de que puedas echarme de menos.- La beso con más intensidad de la que pretendía, la tentación de quedarme con ella es muy fuerte. –Duerme un poco más.-

-Sí, tendré que aprovechar que no estás para recuperar las horas de sueño que me quitas.- Dice sonriendo picarona.

-Ya, eso no te pasaría si durmieses vestida.-

-¿Y para que iba a hacer eso? Perderías tiempo en desnudarme que puedes aprovechar para hacerme otras cosas.-

-Eres un peligro mujer.- No responde, solo sonríe y cierra los ojos mientras se arropa con la manta raida que tenemos, tengo que conseguirle algo mejor.

-Daryl ¿quieres desayunar algo?- Me pregunta Carol cuando me ve bajar las escaleras.

-No, tengo prisa, me he entretenido arriba- digo mirando hacia atrás.

-Oh ya, es normal, ¿estáis mejor?-

-Nunca hemos estado mal, discutir de vez en cuando es inevitable, pero eso no significa nada.-

-Me alegro mucho cielo- dice sonriéndome, -voy a ver qué puedo hacer, suerte afuera.-

-Gracias.- Me alejo de ella sin darle mayor importancia, me alegra que acepte que nunca estaremos juntos, no quiero pelearme más por esa tontería.

-Vaya, sí aquí viene Romeo, en serio muchacho. ¿Cómo puedes estar toda la noche sin apenas dormir y luego caminar con tanta energía?- Me pregunta Hershel divertido.

Yo solo me subo a mi moto sin abrir la boca.

-Vamos Hershel, no te metas con él, está enamorado, es normal que prefiera hacer ejercicio a dormir.- Me pica Rick.

-Iros a la mierda los dos- espeto mientras arranca.

-¿Le dijiste a dónde íbamos?- Me pregunta Hershel curioso desde su puesto como copiloto.

-Ni de coña, me habría dado un puñetazo.- Ambos se ríen, pero yo no estoy bromeando, no me cabe duda de que es exactamente lo que habría hecho. Y la verdad es que tendría toda la maldita razón del mundo, hacer esto, es una estupidez.

Cuando llegamos al lugar todo está tranquilo, demasiado, Rick y yo nos aseguramos de que no haya amenazas cerca, antes de dejar que Hershel baje del coche.

Sé que es un hombre sabio, pero debería haberse quedado en la prisión, es arriesgado para él estar a campo abierto ahora que no puede correr.

-Me alegra que hayáis venido- dice Andrea saliendo de uno de los edificios. –Esto es importante.-

…

Daryl pone los ojos en blanco, -ve con Hershel- le pido y él asiente mirando con odio al Gobernador, tiene un asunto pendiente con él y lo sé, pero no estamos aquí para eso. No ahora al menos.

-Tu amigo no es muy hablador ¿verdad? Diría que no le caigo demasiado bien.-

-Bueno, golpeaste a su mujer, y le hiciste pelear contra su hermano para la diversión de tu gente, es normal que no seas su persona favorita.-

-¿Su mujer?-

-Cassidy-

-Oh Connors, ya bueno, eso fue antes de que matase a mi niña, imagínate lo que le haría ahora a esa puta.- Sin disimular llevo la mano hasta mi revolver.

-Basta,- nos pide Andrea, -hemos venido aquí para hablar, para evitar más muertes, eso debería ser todo lo que importase, preservar la vida.-

-Me pides que olvide lo que sé. Lo de las cabezas, los ataques, lo que les hizo a Maggie y Glenn.-

-Yo no toqué al coreano, ese fue Merle.-

-Por orden suya.- Al escucharme el Gobernador sonríe, como si fuera una conversación de amigos.

-Los dos hemos hecho cosas, pero no estamos aquí para hablar del pasado, sino para hablar del futuro. Ella asegura que sois personas razonables, me gustaría llegar a un acuerdo contigo.- Asegura, pero no puedo creerle ni por momento. Está corrompido por el poder que él mismo se ha dado, si alguna vez hubo un hombre dentro de él con quien se pudiese razonar, hace tiempo que desapareció.

…..

-Esto no es una buena idea- le digo a Hershel mientras me acerco hasta el coche.

-Hemos de intentar evitar una guerra, por eso estamos aquí- me recuerda con paciencia.

-Ya, pues yo lo único que quiero es matar a ese cabrón por todo lo que ha hecho.-

-¿Crees que yo no? Pero matarle solo serviría para que su comunidad se nos echase encima sin dudar, no solucionaríamos nada, solo lo empeoraríamos, hay que pensar a largo plazo, aunque sea desagradable.- Reflexiona bajándose del coche.

-Vaya, pero si son Robin de los bosques y Papa Noel- dice Martínez burlón acercándose a nosotros con un hombre con gafas a su espalda.

-Imbécil- le insulto preparando mi ballesta.

-Daryl, baja eso.-

-Eso Daryl, baja eso. Porqué imagino que hay una cama a la que te mueres por volver. Y si sigues por ese camino, a lo mejor soy yo el que la calienta esta noche.-

Ni siquiera lo dudo, quito el seguro de la ballesta guiñando un ojo listo para disparar. –Daryl basta,- me susurra Hershel tratando de bajarme el brazo –eres tú quien está con ella, no él. ¿Qué más da lo que diga?- Le hago caso a regañadientes, ese tío no me gusta, es un gilipollas. –Yo debería estar dentro- suspira el anciano disconforme con la situación.

-Bueno, el Gobernador prefería hablar solo con Rick, de líder a líder- dice animado el panoli de las gafas.

-¿Y tú quién carajos eres?- Pregunto deseando desquitarme con alguien.

-Soy el doctor Milton.- Se presenta como si eso aun importara algo.

-Cojonudo, es el mayordomo- digo asqueado con la situación.

-Más bien soy su consejero.- Martínez se ríe, pero no sé a qué le ve la gracia.

-¿Y en que le aconsejas? ¿Sobre cuál es la mejor manera de torturar mujeres?- Al instante Martínez deja de reírse para mirar serio a Milton.

-Más bien sobre planificación, pero disculpa si no considero necesario dar más información a un esbirro.-

-Conmigo no te pases ni un pelo doc.-

-Tengo una idea,- dice Martínez acercándose a mí, -ya que vamos a estar apuntándonos hasta que este circo acabe, al menos cerrad todos boca, no vamos a ser compadres después de esto- vuelve al lado del doctor. –Aunque, no me importaría tomarme un chupito de mezcal en el ombligo de tu rubia linda.-

Me acerco rápidamente a él con ganas de reventarle la cabeza.

-Para, si algo sucede dentro podrás matarle, pero de momento mantén la calma.- Me ordena Hershel.

-Cierto,- digo mirando al latino con desprecio, -además, a ella no le gusta el mezcal, siempre ha preferido el ron.- Digo sonriendo satisfecho de mí mismo, apoyándome en el coche que hemos traído.

…

-A ver que me aclare porque me parece que no te he oído bien- le digo a Glenn. -¿Qué Daryl, Rick y Hershel están haciendo qué?-

-Han ido a hablar con el Gobernador- responde Maggie, porque Glenn solo me mira con los ojos muy abiertos. Mucho miedo y poco respeto me parece a mí.

-¿Soy la única a la que le parece una idea de mierda?- Pregunto en general a todos los presentes.

-Tienes que confiar en ellos.- Me dice Carol tratando de consolarme, pero no quiero ser racional, no cuando todo mi ser grita porque coja mi ballesta de mano, un par de pistolas y salga ahí fuera a traer a Daryl de las orejas como si fuera un crio.

-De quien no me fio es del Gobernador, ese hombre es peligroso, aun cuando puedan fiarse de él en esa reunión, en cuanto salgan y le den la espalda…- Me muerdo el carrillo por dentro nerviosa.

-Deberían haber dejado que algunos fuéramos detrás de ellos como refuerzo- se queja Merle, y a pesar de lo que pasó con Ale, no puedo evitar ponerme de su lado.

-Gracias Merle por ser la voz de la razón.- El asiente conforme, -¿al menos alguien sabe dónde es esa reunión? Tal vez aun podamos llegar a tiempo.-

-No,- dice Glenn molesto –nadie va a ir a ningún lado, tenemos que reforzar las barreras, tratar de hacer este sitio lo más seguro posible por si vuelven a atacarnos.- Mira que adoro a Glenn, pero me están dando unas ganas tremendas de darle un bofetón por hablarme así.

-Además Cassidy, si fuerais y los hombres del Gobernador se diesen cuenta de que estáis allí, podríais ponerles en peligro en lugar de ayudarles.- Me hace ver Maggie.

-Mierda.- Doy una patada al suelo de la impotencia que siento.

-Eh,- me abraza para tranquilizarme, -te entiendo, mi padre está allí, pero no nos queda más remedio que esperar a que vuelvan.-

-¿En serio vas a dejar que te convenzan así de fácil para quedarte? Creía que querías a mi hermano.- Me espeta el mayor de los Dixon indignado.

Le miro todo lo mal que puedo al escucharle. –Merle, si no vas a decir nada que sea productivo para el grupo cállate ¿quieres?- Le dice Ale serio, sin siquiera mirarle.

-Uuuhhh pensaba que erais amigos- salta Ethan cogiendo una manzana para desayunar antes de sentarse al lado de Carol.

-Carl, Gin ¿os apetece un poco más de comida?- Les ofrece mi hermano con una sonrisa amable, omitiendo deliberadamente el comentario de Ethan.

-Pero casi no has comido nada- dice Gin inquieta.

-Ya, es que creo que estoy incubando algo.-

-A lo mejor es la rabia- comenta Kate molesta. Ale aprieta sus puños pero no dice nada. Al final fue sincero con ella sobre lo que pasó con Ethan, obviamente no le dijo los motivos, pero si le contó que perdió los nervios con él y que le golpeó.

Las cosas no están precisamente bien entre ellos. -¿Qué les pasa?- Me pregunta Maggie descolocada, aún abrazada a mí.

-Kate ha roto con él.- Me suelta mirándome con la boca abierta de par en par. Estamos todos tan preocupados que no me extraña que no se haya dado cuenta antes de lo que les ha pasado.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-

-Pego a Ethan.-

-Bueno, todos hemos querido hacerlo en un momento u otro, ese chaval a veces se lo gana a pulso.-

-Yo lo sé, tú lo sabes, Ale lo sabe… Todo el mundo lo sabe menos ella y Merle al parecer.-

-No lo entiendo,- la miro encogiéndome de hombros sin saber que decirle.

-Vosotros haced lo que os salga del puto culo, yo voy a por mi hermano.- Nos ladra Merle antes de marcharse.

-Merle- le llama Glenn a gritos, pero el susodicho hace caso omiso.

-Tranquilo, ya voy yo a por él.- Dice mi unicornio levantándose decidido.

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo?- Me ofrezco preocupada por él, no quiero que se den de leches ahora.

-No, no hace falta.-

-Bueno, dejemos que Ale se encargue de ese fuego, los demás tenemos tarea que hacer hoy, escuchad lo que quiero que hagáis es…- Glenn organiza el trabajo que tendremos que hacer entre todos, parece nervioso por liderar, pero creo que no se le da mal.

…..

-Puto Ale de los cojones- le encantaría poder alegrarse de que la tatuadora haya roto con él, pero verle así de destrozado le parte por la jodida mitad y no lo entiende.

-Merle,- no se da la vuelta al escucharle, está en la celda donde guardan las armas más potentes eligiendo lo que va a llevarse para rescatar a la nena de su hermano. –Te estoy hablando, ¿te has quedado sordo?-

-No, pero no sabía que hablases con paletos.- Se gira y le ve completamente serio, no tiene ni siquiera la sombra de esa sonrisa que tanto le gusta e irrita a partes iguales en la comisura de los labios. -¿Qué pasa mierdecilla? ¿No vas a contestarme?-

Ale da un paso en su dirección a pesar de las ojeras y del moratón que tiene por su culpa en la cara, está condenadamente guapo, lleva unos vaqueros gastados que le quedan algo grandes, y una camiseta negra de tirantes que resalta la fuerza de sus brazos ¿por qué mierda se está fijando en eso otra vez?

-¿Alguna vez en tu vida usas la puta cabeza para algo?- Le pregunta apabullándole con su presencia, pegando su pecho al suyo, inclinándose hasta apoyar una de las manos en la litera de arriba. –Me encantaría saberlo.-

-¿De qué cojones vas pegándote tanto?- Le pregunta nervioso pasándose la lengua por los labios, -¿me vas a pedir que te la chupe o qué?-

Por fin Ale le mira a los ojos, lleva dos días esquiando su mirada, y eso aunque no lo va a reconocer le estaba matando.

-Te perdono.- Dice apartándose, -sigo sin entender porque mierda defiendes a ese cabrón, pero te perdono- se señala el pómulo morado por el puñetazo que le dio.

-Me alegra que se te haya pasado la tontería quejica- aprovecha que Ale le ha devuelto su espacio personal, para darse la vuelta y que no vea su erección.

-Ya, no he dicho que te vaya a perdonar de gratis, así que cuando se te pase el mosqueo ya hablaremos.-

-¿Cuándo se me pase el qué?- Es terminar de preguntar eso, y escuchar la puerta de la celda cerrarse. -¿Qué cojones te crees que haces?- Le apunta con un arma.

-Tú te comportaste como un capullo, te la estoy devolviendo, y además evito que te metas en un lio. ¿Cómo no has podido verlo?- Se ríe, el bastardo se está riendo en su cara. -¿Tan ocupado estabas comiendo con los ojos que no te has dado cuenta de que cogía las llaves de la litera de arriba?-

-Yo te mato Castillo.-

-Sí, sí, sí, nos vemos luego.-

-Abre o te pego un tiro.-

-Adiós cariño, intenta no echarme de menos, aunque sé que es difícil porque me hago desear.-

-Ven aquí bastardo arrogante, cuando salga te voy a dar hasta en el carnet de identidad, Ale,- grita furioso por cómo le ha engañado –te estoy llamando pedazo de mierda, vuelve aquí echando leches y ábreme.- Golpea los barrotes con el arma, - que me abras cojones.-

…

-Pareces de muy buen humor- digo al ver a mi unicornio.

-Oh sí, escuchar como grita como un bebé me está alegrando el día que no veas.-

-¿Por qué te quedas aquí?-

-Por si se le enciende la bombilla e intenta abrir la cerradura pegándole un tiro.-

-Ya bueno, con el cabreo que tiene encima dudo que esté pensado en algo que no sea reventarte la cabeza contra el cemento del patio.-

-Después de esto estamos a pachas, así que, que controle su vena violenta.- Me dice cruzándose de brazos y asintiendo con la cabeza para sí mismo.

-Como digas, me alegro que al menos esto se haya solucionado.-

-Ya bueno,- se encoge de hombros, -no se puede tener todo.- Cierra los ojos y niega –la quiero, de verdad que la quiero.- Dice refiriéndose a Kate. -Pero no voy a consentir que ponga en peligro a Gin por no ser capaz de aceptar la verdad sobre Ethan. Cuando empezamos a salir le prometí que daría mi vida por esa enana.-

-Es como una hija para ti ¿verdad?- Pregunto enternecida.

El parpadea rápido mirando a la nada, como si acabase de darse cuenta del hecho y lo estuviese asimilando. -Sí, supongo que sí.-

-Estará bien, no dejaremos que le haga nada.-

-Lo sé, sé que cuento contigo Rainbow.-

-Siempre, no lo olvides- le doy un beso en la mejilla, -será mejor que vuelva al curro antes de que el jefe Rhee se dé cuenta de mi descanso.-

-Sí, es un gruñón cuando Maggie no le da diversión.-

-Eres idiota.-

-Sí, pero te has reído.-

…

-No hay manera de que después de todo lo que ha pasado podamos tener una relación cordial, así que lo mejor será que vosotros os quedéis al oeste del rio y nosotros al este, nadie cruzará, será como si cada comunidad no existiera para la otra.- Le ofrezco al Gobernador enseñándole un mapa.

-Sí, es buena idea, marcar una frontera y unas normas que eviten conflictos en el futuro.- Comenta Andrea animada por mi iniciativa.

-No, no pienso aceptar esto, escucha, me da igual lo que ella te contase, o lo que me dijera a mí sobre tus intenciones. Quiero que os rindáis y vais a hacerlo, te comportas como un hombre con opciones pero la verdad Rick, es que no tienes alternativa.-

-¿En serio crees eso después de la última vez? No nos echarás de nuestro hogar, somos gente dura, lo defenderemos con uñas y dientes.-

-Hasta morir lo más seguro, y cuento con ello, de lo contrario no podría respetarte.-

-Dejad de amenazaros, hemos venido a solucionar esto ¿recordáis?-

-Es verdad Andrea, sal- dice el Gobernador con una amable sonrisa.

-¿Qué? No, soy parte de esto, estáis aquí por mí.-

-Cariño, por favor, es importante.- Ella le mira impotente por unos segundos pero finalmente hace lo que le pide. –Ahora hablemos.-

-No, ahora escuche, es un chalado que se hace llamar Gobernador, que ha tirado mi valla y ha destrozado mi jardín, nada más que eso.-

-Me desprecias, yo sin embargo, te admiro y mucho, verás un pajarito me contó lo de tu bebé, que quizá sea de tu compañero, pero aun así, lo quieres. Aunque también demuestra tu falta de miras. ¿Cómo no pudiste ver al diablo que iba a tu lado?- Me cuestiona sonriendo.

-Por eso no se preocupe, porque ahora le veo, con mis dos ojos- digo adrede para molestarle.

…

-Se le pasará- me dice Herhsel.

-¿Qué?-

-Te escucho pensar, estás preocupado porque Cassidy se haya enfadado, se le pasará.-

-¿Oís eso?- Milton se coloca tras la espalda de Andrea en cuanto ella habla. -Yo me quedo, id vosotros.- Nos dice a Martínez y a mi mientras saca su cuchillo por si hiciese falta.

Ambos nos dirigimos hacia los caminantes, solamente son seis, acabamos rápidamente con ellos.

-Oye, ¿eso de que tortura mujeres? ¿Iba por Connors?-

-Más por mi amiga Maggie, pero sí, también por ella, ese capullo la uso como si fuera un balón de futbol europeo.-

-Joder- maldice limpiando su bate de sangre.

-¿Tú la quieres?- Pregunto mirándole de frente, aunque ya me imagino la respuesta.

-Sí,- me dice sincero sin echarse atrás -es una gringa especial, el mundo es un agujero de mierda, aun así, ella siempre hablaba del día en el que te encontraría.- Saber eso hincha mi pecho de orgullo.

.-Lo es, ¿te vendrás con nosotros a la prisión?- No me hace ilusión, pero sé que a ella le gustaría.

-No, quiero seguir ayudando si es que puedo, esto no va acabar con una reunión y un apretón de manos. Lo sabes tan bien como yo.-

-Ya,- asiento torciendo la boca incómodo, no es mal tío del todo, no me gusta, pero no es mal tío. -¿Eras militar o algo así?-

-Que va, es simplemente que odio a esas cosas- hace girar el bate –por lo que le hicieron a mi familia.-

-Lo siento.-

-Gracias.-

-Deberías venir, sé que es lo que Cass quiere.-

-¿Voy detrás de tu mujer y me invitas a tu casa?-

-Oh por favor, ella no te hace ni caso. ¿Por qué debería preocuparme?-

-Ya bueno, eso es ahora, pero la vida da muchas vueltas.-

-Cállate, eso es lo que a ti te gustaría, pero no va a pasar salvo en tus sueños, capullo.- Le insulto emprendiendo el regreso con los demás.

-Ya conoces el dicho, el que la sigue la consigue.-

-Debería matarte solamente por lo pesado que eres.-

Los dos nos reímos después de eso, matar a esos caminantes nos ha ayudado a aliviar algo de la tensión que sentimos.

…..

-Pongamos las cartas sobre la mesa Rick, vosotros tenéis un pequeño arsenal por lo que parece, y tú gente ha luchado más que la mía, pero nosotros os ganamos en número. Esta guerra durará hasta que caiga el último de nosotros. Pero- levanta las manos en señal de paz, -podemos acabar con ella, hoy, ahora, haciendo un simple trato.-

-Ya sé lo que quiere. No pienso darle la prisión.-

-No, te equivocas, no me interesa tu prisión, no me parece segura. No, lo que quiero es que me entregues a Connors y a Michonne, si lo haces, todo terminará. Nadie más morirá. Yo creo que vale la pena.-

 **Flash Back**

 **-…Con él sí que no tiene ningún excusa que valga.- Aseguró inflando sus carrillos ofuscada.**

 **De pronto al verla así no pude evitarlo y me eché a reír, a todo lo que daban mis pulmones, terminé soltándola y tumbándome de espaldas en el suelo. Mientras ella me miraba divertida.**

 **-Lo siento, es que- una pequeñas lagrimas se me escaparon –me has recordado a una ardilla con los mofletes llenos de bellotas, lo siento- le dije segundos antes de estallar en carcajadas de nuevo.**

 **Dios, realmente necesitaba desconectar de la presión que sentía sobre los hombros, y ella haciendo el tonto de una manera tan inocente lo había conseguido.**

 **-Idiota- me gritó tirándome la manta a la cara, cosa que me hizo aún más gracia.**

 **Al final terminé por contagiarle la risa.**

 **Fin Flas Back**

-¿Me pide que le entregue a mi familia?-

 **Flash Back**

 **-Si vas a buscarla, yo voy contigo- me dijo siguiendo mis pasos, al escucharla me detuve en el acto.**

 **-No puedes hacerlo.- Negué con firmeza.**

 **-Claro que puedo ¿Quién me lo va a impedir? ¿Tú?- Me sonrío divertida –por favor, no das miedo, anda, tira antes de que me arrepienta de hacer esta excursión contigo.-**

 **-¿Por qué?-**

 **-Porque tus hijos necesitan a su padre vivo- me dijo mirándome a los ojos. – ¿No quieres entrar? No entres ¿Quieres ir a buscar a Lori? Ve a por ella, pero no iras solo.-**

 **Fin Flash Back**

-No pienso hacerlo. Jamás.-

-Entonces ya has tomado tu decisión amigo, pero por si cambias de opinión, estaré esperando aquí dentro de dos días, tú eliges.-

….

Al salir Rick no nos habla a ninguno, supongo que la reunión no ha ido bien, menuda sorpresa, sin mediar palabra nos ponemos en marcha.

Al llegar a la prisión Carl y Gin nos abren la verja corriendo, son un buen par estos dos. Carol me sonríe de lejos mientras sale del pabellón -Daryl- me llama Cass, se acerca a mi corriendo, la atrapo al vuelo, y enreda sus piernas en mis caderas –sabes que estoy cabreada contigo ¿no?-

-Habrías querido venir.-

-No vuelvas a omitirme información, sobre todo si tiene que ver con ese zumbado o te confisco la ballesta una semana ¿me has oído?-

-Está bien- sus labios devoran los míos con necesidad, como si quisiera tomar mi alma. Si es lo que de verdad desea, yo se la daría encantado.

-Vayamos dentro- dice Rick serio. Nos separamos a regañadientes.

-¿Ha pasado algo?- Pregunta desenredándose de mi cuerpo.

-Ni idea, no nos ha dicho nada.- Entramos al pabellón cogidos de la mano siguiendo al resto.

…

-Tu hermano, Rick y Hershel ya están aquí- digo abriendo la celda –de nada por haber evitado que la cagaras, otra vez princeso.-

-¿Te crees que te voy a dar las gracias?-

-Sé que no, anda vamos, sigue a este culito respingón, a ver si nos enteramos de que demonios ha pasado.-

-Podrían haber muerto- me empuja por la espalda.

-Sigues atascado en el tiempo condicional pasado, el caso es que están aquí y bien, céntrate tío, que te veo muy perdido.- Le pico riéndome de él, cuando se nos cruza Kate por delante, bufando molesta al verme.

-Vaya ¿problemas en el paraíso del sexo?-

-No, ninguno, porque ya no hay paraíso. Creí que lo sabías.-

-Si bueno, lo escuche, ¿pero no vas a intentar recuperarla?- Pregunta sorprendido.

-No, mientras ella no crea que Ethan es peligroso, no.- Niego apretando mis puños para contenerme a mí mismo de ponerme de rodillas ante ella para pedirle otra oportunidad.

-¿Sigues con eso?-

-Sí,- me detengo bloqueándole el paso. –Merle, soy un ex drogadicto, y un mierda, pero no soy un mentiroso ¿por qué no confías en mí?-

-Porque me cuesta creer que un niñato que no tiene ni media hostia sea la encarnación del mal.- Desvía su mirada, incapaz de aguantar la mía. –De todas formas. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un interrogatorio?-

-Aunque no me creas ¿harías algo por mí?-

-Esto es de traca, me atrapas como una rata y ahora me pides un favor.-

-Sí,- digo serio, esperando a que me haga caso, eso le descuadra.

-Joder tío, así sin esa sonrisa tuya de imbécil das un mal rollo que te cagas, está bien, ¿de qué favor se trata?-

-No dejes de que Gin o Carl se quedan solos con Ethan nunca.-

-La ratita es su hermana...-

-Merle cojones, prométemelo.-

-Está bien, lo haré, no dejaré que les haga nada, lo prometo ¿ya estás contento?-

-Bueno, más tranquilo al menos- paso un brazo alrededor de su cuello. –Venga vamos, que te me despistas con una pelusa.-

-Pero si eres tú el que nos ha parado de hablar pedazo de liante del tres al cuarto.-

…..

Rick está demasiado serio, esto no me gusta.

-He hablado con el Gobernador- comienza cuando todos nos reunimos. –Quiere la prisión, que desaparezcamos, que muramos todos, en especial vosotras,- nos señala a mí y a Michonne –de hecho me ha ofrecido un trato, vuestras vidas a cambio de la paz,- Daryl se tensa dando un paso hacia delante para cubrirme con su cuerpo de la vista de Rick. –No lo acepto, esto es la guerra.-

Todos se miran unos a otros, decididos a luchar, pero Mich y yo dudamos.

-Cass.- Daryl trata de abrazarme pero ahora mismo necesito espacio.

-Voy a hablar con Mich.- Le digo alejándome de él sin mirarle, no puedo hacerlo, estoy demasiado nerviosa.

-Menuda mierda ¿no?- Me dice Mich cuando la alcanzo en el patio.

-No van a entregarnos tranquila.- Afirmo convencida y precisamente eso es lo que me preocupa, que ni siquiera barajen la posibilidad que podría salvarles la vida, aunque entiendo que ella no lo vea de la misma manera.

-Puede que a ti no, eres una de ellos, pero yo soy una extraña.-

-Tu eres mi hermana,- la obligo a pararse, teniendo en cuenta lo pequeña que soy, vernos tiene que ser de risa. –Además, nos quiere a las dos, no pueden entregar a una, y a la otra no, no serviría de nada. Pero no he venido a hablar contigo de eso. Sino, para que me convenzas de algo.-

-¿De qué?-

-De que, ir a Woodbury no serviría de nada.-

-No lo haría, nos mataría, y después vendría a matarles a ellos. No vuelvas a considerarlo, ni por un solo segundo.- Me exige molesta.

-Ya, es que, me preocupan Carl, Gin y Judith, si esto se llenase de caminantes otra vez, son tan pequeños.-

-Y por eso nos necesitaran aquí cuando el Gobernador vuelva. No podemos rendirnos, tenemos que luchar.-

-Es que no puedo evitar pensar que es egoísta exponerlos, sé que tienes razón sobre lo que ocurriría, pero no puedo evitar dudar.-

-Pues no lo hagas, además veo una muy buena razón para que dejes de hacerlo.- Me giro a ver quién se acerca a nosotras y es Daryl.

-Pues yo veo a la principal.-

-Cass.-

-Os dejo solos- se despide Mich de nosotros.

-¿Por qué te has alejado así?- Me pregunta serio.

-Te lo he dicho, tenía que hablar con Mich.-

-¿Justo después de que Rick diga que ofreciéndoos en sacrificio todo esto se detendría? Cuando Andrea y Martínez vinieron ya hablamos de esto.-

-Yo… Lo recuerdo pero es que…- Miro al suelo nerviosa, sin saber explicarme. Desde que todo empezó, nunca había tenido tanto miedo, claro que, tampoco había tenido nunca tanto que perder si todo salía mal.

-Escúchame, jamás lo permitiría aunque se lo planteasen todos y cada uno de los de ahí dentro, y no es el caso.- No puedo evitarlo y me pongo a temblar. –Hey, todo saldrá bien, no dejaré que vuelva a hacerte daño.-

-No lo entiendes, eso es precisamente lo que me da miedo, que salgas herido por mí culpa Daryl.-

-Eh, tú eres la que siempre dice que estamos juntos en esto, no puedes rajarte ahora. ¿Me oyes?- Acuna mi rostro entre sus fuertes manos, clavando sus ojos en los míos. –Además me prometiste que nada de sacrificios estúpidos.-

-Tienes razón, lo hice, y no voy a rendirme sin luchar.- No puedo romper una promesa.

-Bien, porque de todas formas no te dejaría hacerlo.- Dice sonriendo de lado. Chulito.

-Te quiero, pero cuando vengan, recuerda mantenerte de una pieza, de mi me ocupo yo.- Le digo seria, en eso sí que no estoy dispuesta a ceder.

-De acuerdo, Uh-gi-tsi- ha- dice dándome un beso en la frente.

Tengo la sensación de que el mundo se tambalea inestable bajo mis pies. Pero estando entre sus brazos, me da igual si todo acaba reducido a cenizas, lava y dragones. Solo espero no estar engañándome, porque si Daryl muriese a manos del Gobernador por no entregarme, eso podría conmigo.

 **Hola almas corsarias, estamos a dieciséis de enero. ¿Diosa he vuelto? Si parece que sí, lo siento, entre que me quedé bloqueada y luego me empezaron a PUTEAR en el trabajo llevándome al corte ingles de preciados otra vez, pues como que me hallaba un poco perdida en la vida y la existencia.**

 **Ay, os tengo que contar, he empezado un curso de técnico de veterinaria, de momento estoy súper contenta con la parte teórica, a ver como se me da la práctica cuando llegue. Porque sí, ok, estoy aprobando los exámenes, dos por semana hago, pero claro ¿y si cuando llegue a la clínica el primer día me quedo en blanco y es en plan ems no se hacer nada?**

 **Los nervios son muy malos, pero también es cierto que siempre nos imaginamos situaciones peores a las que terminan pasando en realidad, al fin y al cabo con razón dijo Julio Cesar "Los cobardes agonizan muchas veces antes de morir… Los valientes ni se enteran de su muerte."**

 **Uh, también contaros que por fin me he comprado un juego de cartas de tarot y estoy aprendiendo a echarlas, mi bruja interior está muy feliz con esa decisión.**

 ***/*/*/***


	22. Quiero que te quedes conmigo

**Capítulo 21**

 **Quiero que te quedes conmigo**

Silencioso como un ninja entro en la celda de Rainbow y Daryl, en cuanto me acerco un poco a la cama él la atrae más contra su cuerpo, que mono, la protege hasta dormido, buen cuñado, pero a ver si me centro un poquito en la vida, que yo me he dado el madrugón por algo, ajá, ahí está.

Con mucho cuidado cojo la guitarra que encontramos en la guardería y salgo, me quedo en el pasillo sentado estilo indio -¿qué mierda haces?- Miro a Merle todo lo mal que puedo.

-Ssshhh, usa un volumen para interiores mamón.-

-¿Por qué? Ahí dentro no hay ningún bebé y Cassidy no cuenta aunque sea tamaño portátil.-

-Que te calles y punto- siseo como un gato, mirando después preocupado al interior de la celda para asegurarme de que siguen dormidos. Saco la caja de tiritas de Hello Kitty.

-Tanto secretismo para esto, ¿en serio?-

-Colega, esto puede provocar mi muerte, así que preferiría que fuese después de haberlo llevado a cabo y no durante.- Voy colocando las tiritas por toda la guitarra hasta que se acaban. –Vigila el perímetro Kong.-

Digo arrastrándome cual lagartija hasta dejar el objeto sustraído en su lugar de origen. Debería haberme dedicado a ser ladrón de guante blanco, cuanto talento desperdiciado.

-Eres un payaso,- se lamenta Merle, -y lo peor es que ahora no puedes excusarte en que te drogas.-

-Tío, dices eso como si no te hubiese gustado ver mi culito en pompa, pero cambiando de tema ¿por qué me buscabas tan temprano?- Veo como se aprieta el puente de la nariz.

-Eres insoportable.-

-Lo sé, me hago querer.- Afirmo echándole un brazo alrededor del cuello. –Pero eso sigue sin responder a mi pregunta gran gorila.-

-Nos toca el primer turno para limpiar las vallas de esos mierdas, suponía que se te olvidaría.-

-Oh y has venido a recordármelo, pero que lindo eres.-

-Quítate de encima- se sacude apartándose de mi mientras me descojono. –Si yo curro no pienso dejar que te toques el nabo.-

-Claro,- digo serio cogiendo una palanca para matar caminantes. –Porque prefieres ser tú el que me lo toque ¿no?-

-Ven aquí descamisado de… Que no corras joder.-

-No me digas que ya estás cansado, te haces mayor Merle.- Me burlo de mi viejo amigo y ex camello, el sol está empezando a salir, espero que mi distracción sirva para mosquear a Rainbow lo suficiente como para que se olvide aunque sea unos minutos del dichoso Gobernador.

…..

Abro los ojos con pereza al notar un bulto contra mi cadera, sonrío tontorrona al sentir la respiración tranquila de Daryl en mi cuello, profundamente dormido.

Estoy a punto de girarme para comérmele enterito cuando me doy cuenta de una cosa que no puede ser, nop, definitivamente tengo que estar viendo mal, me restriego los ojos con fuerza pero nada, esa maldita gata sigue ahí, por todas partes, sobre mi guitarra.

-Lo mato- me quito el brazo de Daryl de encima, me pongo su chaleco, ya que es lo primero que pillo, unos pantalones y salgo escopetada.

…

-¿Cass?- La llamo al notar como se aparta de mí de forma brusca, lo que hace que me despierte automáticamente, miro a mi alrededor pero no percibo ningún signo de peligro.

-Oye Daryl ¿qué le has hecho a Cassidy?- Me pregunta Rick divertido.

-Yo nada- me paso la mano por la cara para terminar de espabilarme antes de ponerme en pie. ¿Dónde diablos está mi chaleco?

-Chicos, tenéis que venir- nos grita Maggie. Ambos corremos hacia ella solo para ver a mi mujer sopesando en sus manos una sartén.

-Esto servirá- dice para sí misma antes de salir del pabellón, bueno, al menos ya sé donde está mi chaleco, y joder, como me gusta verla con él.

-¿Sabéis que la pasa?- Nos pregunta la mayor de las Greene, -ha aparecido diciendo que necesitaba un arma para deshacerse de una cucaracha mutante- dice entre risas.

-Ni idea la verdad- pero no pienso quedarme con la duda y al parecer el resto opina igual.

-Alejo Castillo sé que has sido tú, deja de esconderte detrás de Merle y acepta las consecuencias de tus actos.- Le grita.

-Si claro, vienes a atacarme con una sartén, te recuerdo que yo sé lo peligrosa que eres con uno de esos trastos en las manos, así que gracias, pero no gracias, aquí estoy bien.-

-Yo paso de recibir un sartenazo por tu culpa- dice mi hermano apartándose, pero Ale le persigue corriendo ridículamente tras él.

-Se suponía que eras mi amigo.- Le reclama indignado.

-Ni de coña, estoy por jurar que ni te conozco, quita de encima.-

-Por dios,- Maggie se lleva las manos al estómago, Gin y Carl están tirados en el suelo muertos de la risa. –Esto es oro.-

-Se acabó- Cass sale corriendo directa hacia ellos más rápido de lo que esperaba, pero Ale al darse cuenta, deja solo ante el peligro a mi hermano y viene hacia nosotros.

-Rick jefe.-

-Ni hablar Ale.- Niega él llevándose las manos a las caderas.

-Daryl, por fa, sabes que se arrepentirá de…- No puede seguir hablando porque ella le placa tirándole al suelo.

-Tú- dice sobre él.

-Pero loca, suelta la sartén.-

-Ni de coña.- La baja para arrearle con ella y al ver que va en serio la cojo y me la hecho al hombro. –Daryl suéltame.-

-No Daryl, no lo hagas.-

-Tú suelta el arma y yo te dejo en el suelo- al segundo me hace caso.

-Corre antes de que se escape.- Le digo burlón dejándola en el suelo con delicadeza.

-Patitas para que os quiero si no es para correr- dice Ale antes de salir escopetado, pero ella vuelve a placarle.

-Para lo bajita que es, es muy rápida.- Comenta Glenn sorprendido.

-Así que a esto se refería- dice Hershel limpiándose las lágrimas de risa que se le escapan.

-¿Quién?-

-Ale, me enseño unas tiritas de Hello Kitty que trajo Michonne, dijo que eso la cabrearía, que ya lo entendería.-

-Pues sí que odia a esa gata- dice Maggie divertida.

-Solo por curiosidad- se acerca a nosotros Mich -¿no deberíamos ayudarle?-

-Se lo ha buscado él solito, además, es gracioso.- Responde Maggie por todos mientras les vemos hacer el indio correteando por el patio.

Una sonrisa torcida se dibuja en mi cara, esos dos juntos siempre han sido una bomba, es imposible estar triste con ellos cerca, Ale ha vuelto a ser quien era antes de esto.

-Daryl píllale.- Me pide a gritos y yo lo hago, sujetando sus brazos por detrás de la cabeza mientras ella le hace cosquillas como si no hubiese mañana.

-Piedad, piedad, maltrato animal, policía,- chilla Ale entre risas.

-Sufre, sufre,- dice ella divertida. Y por un rato, todos nos olvidamos de los problemas que nos acechan.

Por ellos es por los que merece la pena luchar, por mi familia, no pienso dejar que los aparten de mi lado.

…

Sé de sobra que Ale lo ha hecho adrede para que me olvidase de ese cabrón y se lo agradezco, pero ¿realmente era necesario usar a esa gata?

-¿No piensas devolverme el chaleco?- Me pregunta mi cazador entrando en nuestra celda.

-Bueno- termino de atarme los cordones de las botas. –No sé, la verdad es que me queda bien.-

-En eso estoy malditamente de acuerdo contigo.- Dice para a continuación devorar mi boca, me encanta, enredo mis piernas en sus caderas y sus manos automáticamente van a mi culo. –Dios nena.-

-Nada de dios,- digo tirando de su pelo para obligarle a exponer su cuello –solo yo angelito, solo yo.- Lamo su piel y succiono, le necesito, necesito tanto su piel contra la mía que casi duele.

-Daryl- le llama Merle, pero ninguno hacemos caso, ingenuamente convencidos de que si le ignoramos se largará. –Deja a la rubita en el suelo y ven conmigo, el chino me está tocando las pelotas y necesito un intermediario.-

-Busca a Ale- le ladra.

-Que vengas cojones, ya se la meterás luego.- Al oírle se me escapa una risilla nerviosa.

-Me parece que hoy es el día de joder al hermano pequeño- me río sin poder contenerme.

-Yo no le veo la gracia.- Gruñe molesto.

-No, ni yo, pero es eso o ayudarte a matarle.- Beso el lunar que adorna su boca y me desenredo de sus caderas volviendo al suelo, -será mejor que vayas, paso de hacer una porno delante de Merle Salido Dixon.-

-Bien, pero no te quites ese chaleco.- Me pide con una voz más ronca de lo habitual.

-¿Sabiendo cómo te pones cuando lo llevo puesto? Ni de broma.- Me da un último beso voraz antes de irse. Bajo las escaleras y voy al comedor. –Oye Carol,- Ethan está charlando con ella, visto así la verdad es que hasta parece un chico agradable.

-Dime- me sonríe amable, algún día esta mujer dejará de ponerme los pelos de punta, lo juro.

-Esto, ¿sabéis dónde está Rick? Necesito hablar con él.-

-Está en la torre norte.-

-Gracias Ethan.-

-De nada.-

Los dejo atrás, hablando, al fin y al cabo los seres humanos somos seres sociables, relacionarnos es normal, pero hay algo que me escama. Aunque no sé que es.

-Hey Rick.-

-Cassidy ¿ya te has cansado de torturar a Ale?-

-La verdad es que no, pero si seguía habría acabado matándole sin querer.- Digo apoyándome en la barandilla a su lado, mirando el terreno que se extiende ante nosotros, es bonito. –Oye Rick,- no sé como decirle esto.

-Eh ¿pasa algo?- Apoya su mano en mi hombro para darme confianza.

-Yo, ufff- suspiro –esta mierda es más difícil de lo que creía.- Él me mira sin entender. –Yo… Simplemente quería darte las gracias.-

-¿Por qué?- Me pregunta confuso.

-Por todo, por cuidar de mi familia todo este tiempo, por acogerme, por no entregarnos a Mich y a mí al Gobernador cuando sería lo más fácil… Hay mucho que agradecer y pocas palabras para transmitírtelo.-

-¿Hace falta que te recuerde lo que has hecho tú por mí? Estabas dispuesta a seguirme por el bosque cuando veía a mi mujer, me cubriste las espaldas en el ataque del Gobernador, haces feliz a mi hermano- sonrío sabiendo que se refiere a Daryl –has traído esperanza a todos cuando más falta nos hacía después de lo de Lori y T-Dog, soy yo el que debería darte las gracias a ti.-

-Joder Rick- me ha hecho llorar el cabrón.

-Ven aquí- me abre sus brazos y me aferro a él, -todo saldrá bien, acabaremos con ellos, nadie va a poder con nosotros, nunca.- Deseo creer en sus palabras con toda mi alma.

….

Mi hermano es gilipollas, la que había montado en un momento solo porque no encontraba la piedra para afilar la cuchilla de su brazo. Claro que Glenn provocándole tampoco ayudaba precisamente a calmar los ánimos.

Aunque después de la paliza que le dio Merle, tampoco es como si pudiera culparle por querer tocarle las narices.

-Déjame adivinar- dice Carol al verme salir al patio –buscas a Cassidy ¿a qué sí?-

-Hemos dejado algo a medias.- Digo encogiendo los hombros.

-Pues parece que va a terminarlo con el Sheriff,- comenta Ethan pasando a nuestro lado con una molesta sonrisa señalando a la torre.

-Vaya, que intenso.- Dice Carol tosiendo al darse cuenta de como la miro al escucharla.

-Sí, que levante la mano quien cree que serían una bonita pareja- se burla Ethan levantando el brazo, -¿solo yo?-

-Cállate niñato.- Sé que ahí no está pasando nada, pero oír que ellos creen que si me crispa los nervios, puta vida. Me doy la vuelta intentando olvidar como Rick la abrazaba, y como ella escondía la cara en su pecho. –Joder.- Maldigo para mí mismo. Necesito un poco de aire.

…

-Oye, si cuando ataque el Gobernador prefieres estar a cubierto.- Niego con la cabeza separándome de él.

-Quiero estar en primera línea, si no soy yo quien le mata, al menos quiero tener la oportunidad de verlo, y Maggie seguramente opine igual.-

-No quiero obligarla a revivir lo que sea que le hiciera al verle cara a cara.-

-Habla con ella, pregúntale lo que prefiere, si dice que sí, ponla a mi lado y yo la cuidaré si lo necesita.-

-¿Sabes? Cuando vi este sitio por primera vez, verdaderamente creí que nuestros problemas acabarían, que estaríamos a salvo, pero parece que no existe ningún lugar en el que los problemas no nos alcancen.-

-Es cierto, pero eso ya pasaba antes de que el mundo se fuese a la mierda Rick, ahora solo es más duro de lo que solía serlo, nada más.- Veo pasar a Kate. –Te dejo, ¿me toca esta noche verdad?-

-Sí, pero nada de hacer cochinadas con Daryl mientras estáis de guardia.-

-Por supuesto, el deber primero y el placer después.- Digo burlona sacándole la lengua, es un buen hombre, es fácil cogerle cariño.

Camino tras Kate hasta alcanzarla, justo antes de llegar a la puerta de la prisión.

-Cassidy no estoy de humor.- Me advierte.

-Lo sé, pero aun así creo que tenemos que hablar.-

-No pienso escuchar como defiendes a ese salvaje al que llamas hermano, le he pasado muchas cosas, tal vez demasiadas, pero esta, esta no, no pienso dejar que haga daño a mi familia.-

-No lo entiendes, eso es precisamente lo que él trata de evitar, tienes que escucharle, aunque no te guste lo que tenga que decir.-

-Lo que entiendo es que es un bestia, que golpeo a mi sobrino porque sé cree que tiene derecho sobre mí, pues bien, no estando juntos no tiene de que preocuparse, Ethan es cosa mía.-

-Puede, pero Gin es cosa suya, él me contó que te prometió que la cuidaría, es lo único que trata de hacer.-

-Mira Cassidy, no quiero discutir contigo, realmente no quiero, me caes bien, pero en esto te equivocas, Ale es un hombre violento, no voy a volver con él.-

-Tú realmente no eres consciente ¿cierto?-

-¿Consciente de qué?-

-De que estás renunciando voluntariamente a uno de los mejores hombres que quedan en el mundo.-

-Si tanto te gusta fóllatele tú, es lo único por lo que le echaré de menos.- Controlo a duras penas las ganas de darle un puñetazo, él tiene el corazón partido por tomar la decisión que sabe que es correcta, y ella le desprecia por no ser capaz de afrontar la realidad. No es justo.

-No le mereces.- Niego apretando mis puños con fiereza. Impotente por no poder hacer nada para evitar el dolor de mi unicornio. Pero ella no me oye. Me giro al escuchar la moto de Daryl acercándose. -¿A dónde diablos vas?- Le pregunto pagando con él, mi cabreo sin querer.

-Necesito salir de aquí.- Dice sin mirarme. -¿Te vienes?- Eso me sorprende.

-¿En serio? ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?-

-Si no te apetece no pasa nada.-

-No, no es eso, es que me extraña.- Aprieto bien mi ballesta a mi muslo, para asegurarme de que no se caiga de las cinchas antes de subirme en la moto.

Conduce por un rato, hasta que nos detenemos literalmente en mitad de la nada.

Ocultamos el vehículo y continuamos andando, hasta llegar a una cabaña destartalada que al instante me recuerda al antiguo hogar de los Dixon.

Entramos sin mediar palabra, intento mirar si hay caminantes en alguna habitación al sentir como el bloquea la puerta principal de la casa, pero antes de que pueda dar un paso Daryl me aprieta contra una pared, dejando solo el espacio suficiente para sus manos, que hábiles desabrochan mis pantalones.

Mi corazón late desbocado, el olor a alcohol casero inunda la casa.

-Daryl.- Gimo su nombre deshaciéndome en el placer que me proporciona al jugar con mi clítoris. –Hay… Hay que ver sí…- No soy capaz de ligar una frase entera.

-Tranquila, hace tiempo que encontré este sitio y lo limpié, dudo que hayan aprendido a abrir puertas.- Me cuenta dándome la vuelta para arrodillarse a mis pies, su boca queda a la altura de mi sexo. –Te quiero,- dice dando besos en mis muslos hasta llegar a mi coño.

Jadeo extasiada, enredando mis manos en su pelo para mantenerle ahí, pero sé de sobra que no se moverá hasta conseguir su objetivo, algo golpea la puerta pero no nos preocupamos.

-Joder Daryl, ah- me corro sin control, mi cuerpo entero tiembla contra la pared, él se levanta, mirándome con esos ojos de lobo, levanta mis manos sobre mi cabeza, sosteniéndolas con una de las suyas, con la respiración acelerada su otra mano acaricia mi pierna derecha hasta llevarla a su cintura, y me penetra.

Duro y hambriento, necesitado, nuestras bocas se encuentran al ritmo de nuestras caderas, aliento y saliva se vuelven uno.

El calor de su piel sobre la mía me hace sentir viva, como una diosa en la cima de su poder, noto como la electricidad se acumula en mi vientre, me corro de nuevo y muerdo su cuello saboreando su sudor.

Él se deja llevar unos minutos después.

-Cariño, no siento las manos.- Digo acariciando su nariz con la mía, mimosa.

-Perdona.- Libera mis manos pero no me suelta, me coge y nos sienta a ambos en un sofá que parece no haber conocido ni un solo día bueno.

-¿Estás bien?- Pregunto besando la fuerte línea de su mandíbula.

-Sí, es que necesitaba estar contigo a solas, sin todos esos cotillas de la prisión.-

-Me parece bien.- Me muevo hasta quedar a horcajadas sobre él. –Pero ahora quiero que me digas que es lo que ha pasado,- el hace un mohín con los labios. –Por favor- le pido acariciando su frente.

-Es solo que estaba con Carol y Ethan en el patio, cuando…- Tuerce el gesto, –es una tontería.-

-Venga, deja de hacerte de rogar.-

-Ethan dijo que harías buena pareja con Rick.- Suelta entre dientes y yo me tenso.

-Daryl, creí que ya había quedado claro que no siento nada por Rick.-

-Lo sé, lo sé, no se trata de eso.-

-¿Entonces?- No entiendo nada.

-Es que…- Evita mirarme por unos segundos mientras busca las palabras adecuadas. –Con él estarías mejor.-

-¿Qué?-

-Es un buen hombre, antes era poli, todos le respetan, con él seguramente te iría mejor.- Tiene que estar de coña, porque si no, no me lo explico.

-A ver si me aclaro, hace unos días te pones celoso, ¿y ahora haces de casamentero de tu mejor amigo?-

-No,- niega frustrado.

-Te juro que intento entenderte, pero me lo pones difícil.-

-Pues no lo es.- Bueno, yo discrepo con él, pero vale, paso de discutir. -Te quiero Cass, eres lo único que ha evitado que perdiese la cabeza en este mundo aun sin estar juntos, querías saber que significa U-gi-tsi- ha, ¿recuerdas?- Asiento rememorando esa mañana hace tanto tiempo. -Significa luz, o sol en Cheroquee, porque eso es lo que eres para mí, eres mi luz en la oscuridad de este mundo cruel. Y si fuera un hombre mejor te dejaría marchar, le dejaría el camino libre a Rick, le haría ver la increíble mujer que eres si es que no se ha dado cuenta ya, pero soy un egoísta, quiero que te quedes conmigo, porque tú eres mi fuerza y él único hogar que he conocido está en tus ojos.-

-Daryl…- No sé que contestar, acaba de abrir su pecho en canal para poner su corazón en mis manos.

-Ssshhh, no digas nada, solo fóllame hasta que se me olvide- eleva mis caderas colocando su miembro en mi entrada.

-¿El qué?- Consigo preguntarle mordiéndome el labio mientras le siento llenarme.

-Que no puedo quedarme a vivir en tu piel. Aaahhh- gime cuando hago un movimiento en círculos con mi cadera, lentamente nos llevo a la locura sin desviar mis ojos de su rostro, queriendo grabar en mi memoria cada uno de sus rasgos.

Ignoro lo que debí hacer en mi anterior vida para que el destino pusiese Daryl Dixon en mi camino, pero me alegro, fuese lo que fuese.

…

-Por fin llegáis- dice Michonne aliviada de vernos. Hemos estado fuera todo el día.

-Sí lo sé, llego tarde a mi turno en la torre.-

-Tranquila, Maggie lo entenderá, de todas formas Glenn ha estado con ella, así que no creo que le haya importado demasiado.- Calma a Cass con una sonrisa divertida.

Al bajarse de la moto me da un beso suave. –Te espero, pásate por la cocina y coge algo de comer, me muero de hambre.- Una media sonrisa de satisfacción se dibuja en mi cara al escucharla.

-Tú necesitas algo Michonne- pregunto antes de irme a aparcar.

-No, yo he cenado con los demás. Estoy bien.- Asiento con la cabeza, estoy a punto de dejarla sola cuando escuchamos un ruido extraño.

-Aparcaré e iré a ver que es.-

-De acuerdo.- Me responde tensa escudriñando la oscuridad.

Aparco, y salgo de nuevo, -debería acompañarte- me dice Mich disconforme cerrando la verja a mi espalda.

-¿Si vienes conmigo quién vigilará la puerta principal?-

-¿Pero y si es el Gobernador?-

-Lo dudo, a ese capullo le encanta llamar la jodida atención, se cree una estrella, lo de pasar desapercibido no es lo suyo.-

-Está bien,- reconoce a regañadientes -pero ten cuidado.-

-Descuida.-

Después de convencerla de que debe quedarse en su puesto me interno en el bosque, voy rodeando la prisión siguiendo la primera línea de los árboles, de pronto escucho el sonido de latas entrechocando, me acerco despacio con la ballesta lista, pero antes de llegar algo me golpea la nuca.

….

Entro por la puerta trasera de Woodbury, donde el Gobernador me espera, -vaya, vaya, no creí que volverías.-

-Bueno, cuando destroces la prisión quiero tener un lugar en el que vivir, y te traigo el pago perfecto,- quito la lona que cubre el cuerpo de Daryl Dixon. –Imagina como se volverá de loca Connors al no encontrar por ninguna parte a su amorcito.-

-Oh, eso la destrozará, seguro.- Sonríe sádico -¿Cómo lo has hecho Ethan?-

-Simplemente conseguí que mirará hacia donde yo quería que lo hiciera, en lugar de a donde debía.-

-¿Eso es todo?-

-A Harry Houdini le funcionó.- Digo quitándole importancia. Con esfuerzo le arrastramos por unos pasillos hasta llegar a una habitación que tiene una silla de correas en el centro.

-Solo hay un problema.-

-¿Cuál?- Pregunto despreocupado.

-Pues que me prometiste venganza chico.-

-Y te la he dado.- Afirmo sonriente, no dejándome intimidar por el cañón de la pistola que el Gobernador apoya contra mi frente. –Le torturarás, matarás a todos los de la prisión y podrás seguir torturándole.-

-Quería a Connors.-

-Ya lo sé, pero no podía traértela, y sinceramente, dime una cosa, tu hija está muerta y eso te duele, pero ¿no sería mucho peor, estar a punto de morir y saber lo que tus enemigos podrían hacerle a tu pequeña?-

-Eres retorcido.- Dice bajando el arma.

-Solo un poquito.- Admito haciendo un gesto gracioso mientras cerramos la puerta del nuevo hogar del menor de los Dixon. –¿Sabes? Me encanta la electricidad, es increíblemente útil ¿no te parece?-

-Chico ve al grano- me pide el Gobernador instándome a subir al coche que me prestó hace unos días cuando llegué con mi oferta de cooperación. –Bueno…- Sonrío animado contándole lo que yo haría de no tener que volver a la prisión.

….

Hoy no me toca vigilancia, y estando en el mismo pabellón que Kate sin poder, tocarla o hablarle, me siento atrapado.

Esta noche Rainbow no va a necesitar su guitarra. -¿A dónde vas con ese trasto?- Me pregunta Merle al verme entrar en mi celda -¿es que quieres que te vuelva a patear el trasero la micro duende.- No tengo ánimo para contestarle, solo me siento en mi catre y jugueteo con las cuerdas. –No tenía idea de que sabías tocar.-

-Ya, no es algo que haga a menudo, a no ser que Rainbow me lo pida, pero…- Me encojo de hombros –no sé, esta noche me apetece.-

-Pues venga, canta algo, me muere de curiosidad por saber si suenas igual que un gato en celo, o más bien si lo haces como un perro lastimero.-

-Eres un mamón tío,- pero consigue sacarme una sonrisa.

 _ **Mamá me dijo**_

 _ **Cuando era joven**_

" _ **Ven, siéntate a mi lado…**_

 _ **Mi único hijo,**_

 _ **Y escucha atentamente**_

 _ **Lo que diré**_

 _ **Y si lo haces, te ayudará**_

 _ **A tener un día soleado."**_

" _ **Oh, tomate tu tiempo**_

 _ **No vivas demasiado rápido."**_

" _ **Los problemas vendrán**_

 _ **Y se irán."**_

" _ **Sal y encuentra una mujer**_

 _ **Y encontrarás el amor."**_

" _ **Y no lo olvides hijo,**_

 _ **Hay alguien en lo alto."**_

" _ **Y sé un hombre sencillo…**_

 _ **Oh, se algo que ames y entiendas**_

 _ **Cariño, sé un hombre sencillo.**_

 _ **¿Puedes hacer eso por mí?**_

 _ **Hijo mío ¿puedes hacerlo?"**_

" _ **Olvida tu deseo…**_

 _ **Por ser el hombre más rico**_

 _ **Todo lo que necesitas…**_

… _**Está en tu alma."**_

" _ **Y tú lo puedes hacer, oh cariño**_

 _ **Si lo intentas…"**_

" _ **Todo lo que quiero para mi hijo**_

 _ **Es que esté satisfecho"**_

" _ **Y sé un hombre sencillo…**_

 _ **Oh, sé algo que ames y entiendas**_

 _ **Cariño, sé un hombre sencillo.**_

 _ **¿Puedes hacer eso por mí?**_

 _ **Hijo mío ¿puedes hacerlo?"**_

" _ **Niño, no te preocupes…**_

 _ **Te encontrarás…**_

 _ **Sigue tu corazón…**_

 _ **Y nada más"**_

" _ **Y tú lo puedes hacer, oh cariño**_

 _ **Si lo intentas…"**_

" _ **Todo lo que quiero para mi hijo**_

 _ **Es que esté satisfecho"**_

" _ **Y sé un hombre sencillo…**_

 _ **Oh, sé algo que ames y entiendas**_

 _ **Cariño, sé un hombre sencillo.**_

 _ **¿Puedes hacer eso por mí?**_

 _ **Hijo mío ¿puedes hacerlo?"**_

-No sabía que cantabas - dice Gin saltándome encima, Carl al verla solo pone los ojos en blanco.

-Sí, no lo haces del todo mal.- Suelta Merle cruzado de brazos.

-Eso es quedarse cortísimo, cantas súper bien.-

-Gracias pequeñaja. ¿Querías algo?-

-Sí, que bajes a cenar conmigo y con el sheriff memo, y saber si puedo seguir llamándote tío aunque… Bueno, ya sabes, no estés con mi tía.-

-Eh, por supuesto, que ella y yo no estemos juntos no cambia nada, tú siempre serás mi chica preferida en el universo.-

-¿Prometido?- Pregunta animada ofreciéndome su meñique para formalizar el juramento.

-Prometido.-

-Genial- grita tirando de mi mano hacia afuera –entonces ven a cenar vamos, vamos.-

-Dame un segundo para dejar esto en su sitio y voy, mientras incordia un poco a Carl ¿vale?-

-Eh,- se queja el chico, -no le des ide… - No termina la frase cuando ella le roba el sombrero y sale corriendo –devuélvemelo, ladrona.-

-Esos dos siempre están juntos ¿no?- Me pregunta Merle.

-Bueno, es lógico, solo se tienen a ellos, los demás somos demasiado mayores, ¿por qué?- Dejo la guitarra en su sitio y bajamos con los demás.

-No, por nada, pero más le vale a ese crío tener siempre las manos a la vista.-

-Oh por favor, eres todo un papaíto celoso, tranquilo, ella siempre será nuestra niña- aseguro pasándole un brazo por el cuello divertido por su arrebato.

-Me voy a la cama, estoy cansada,- dice Kate al verme aparecer.

-Eh.- Me llama Dixon.

-¿De qué vas?- Le pregunto a Merle tras recibir una colleja.

-Sí no quiere estar contigo, ella se lo pierde, ahora come un poco, no querrás preocupar a la ratita.-

-Eres un chantajista emocional,- me quejo al ver el plato a rebosar de estofado. La verdad es que no tengo demasiada hambre.

-Come y deja de quejarte imbécil.- Me empuja sentándome en una de las mesas.

-Tus cuidados son tan delicados cariño, como una lluvia de pétalos de rosa- digo lanzándole besos.

-Es que ya no callas ni cuando comes, eres insufrible.-

-Pues tú sigues aquí.- Le hago ver.

-Eso es solo porque yo soy aún más insufrible- dice poniendo una sonrisa guarra, que tío, pero es un buen amigo, sí, es un gilipollas, pero que carajo, nadie es perfecto.

Sonrío relajado, y llamo a Gin para que se siente a mi vera. Puede que lo mío con Kate no haya salido bien, pero joder, mi vida es buena.

….

Algo no va bien, llevo demasiado rato esperando y Daryl no aparece, me encuentro con Michonne que se acerca corriendo al pabellón igual que yo.

-¿Por qué no estáis en vuestros puestos?- Nos pregunta Rick que justo en ese momento estaba saliendo.

-Daryl salió y no ha vuelto.- Dice Michonne mirándonos preocupada a los dos.

-¿Qué?- Creo que la sangre en mis venas se ha congelado.

-Escuchamos un ruido después de que te fueras y fue a investigar, no quiso que le acompañase, Cassidy, lo siento.-

-Eso no importa ahora. Además si hubieses ido con él ¿quién nos habría avisado? -

-Mañana es cuando se acaba el plazo del Gobernador, no podemos organizar un equipo de rescate, van a atacar.- Se lamenta Rick, llevándose las manos a las caderas serio.

-Haz un intercambio.- Le pido.

-No, no puedo hacer eso.-

-Es de Daryl de quien hablamos, claro que puedes. Yo por él, es sencillo.-

-Si vamos, nos matarán, y los que se queden aquí estarán indefensos.-

-No puedo abandonarle Rick.-

-No lo harás.- Me agarra de los hombros con fuerza, -cuando ganemos iremos por él.-

-Tiene razón, céntrate en el enemigo que tienes en frente, si lo haces, solo quedarás tú en pie, y habrás ganado la guerra. Si te distraes, mueres.- Me aconseja Mich, y sé que tienen razón, pero mi corazón grita dolorido, temeroso de perder la razón de sus latidos.

-Pero…-

-Hablamos de Daryl, no conozco a nadie tan fuerte, confiemos en que resista hasta que podamos ir a por él. Ahora necesito que volváis a vuestros puestos, no podemos despistarnos, yo se lo diré a los demás.- Nos pide haciendo de tripas corazón, sé lo importante que es también para él.

-Rick tiene razón Cassidy, él aguantará lo que sea por ti.-

Cierro los ojos y asiento. –Lo sé, será el último hombre en la tierra, solo espero poder matar yo misma al cabrón del Gobernador.-

…..

Tengo la boca pastosa y la cabeza me duele un huevo, intento llamar a Cass pero una tela me amordaza ¿Qué cojones? Mis pies están sumergidos en un barreño de metal con agua que tiene conectados unos cables de contacto, como los de la batería de los coches.

-Buenos días, empezaba a pensar que no podría hablar contigo antes de irme a matar a tu familia.- Al ver al Gobernador trato de lanzarme sobre él, pero unas correas sujetan mi cuello, mis muñecas y mis tobillos. –Unas velas son una luz muy pobre ¿no te parece? Así qué, ¿qué tal si ilumino un poco la situación?- Me pregunta burlándose cínico. ¿Cómo demonios he acabado aquí?

Trato de recordarlo pero él da al interruptor y el dolor recorre mi cuerpo, siento como eso me mata y grito sin poder evitarlo hasta que el aire de mis pulmones se extingue.

Las sombras vuelven a hacer acto de presencia, deteniendo el dolor, –tranquilo amigo, no vas a morir así. Ni hablar, sería demasiado rápido, pienso traerte la cabeza de esa puta y dejaré que te arranque la cara a mordiscos.-

-Ni se te ocurra tocarla- escupo las palabras cuando me quita la mordaza.

-Vaya, sí que estás enamorado, debería preocuparte más lo que voy a hacerte a ti ahora mismo- no me deja contestar, vuelve a meterme esa tela asquerosa en la boca -esto es solo para entretenerme hasta que pueda ponerle las manos encima a ella, dime ¿duele mucho?- Pregunta dándole de nuevo al interruptor, la electricidad quema mis células, me retuerzo sin control tratando escapar del dolor, pero no puedo hacer nada más que gritar.

 **Hola almas corsarias, estamos a 30 de enero, el lunes fui a ver la peli de Glass y me petó la cabeza, es buenísima, hay cosas que no me gustaron, pero porque me da coraje, en verdad tienen sentido que pase, lo que pasa, porque es como la vida misma, me explico como un libro cerrado, soy consciente, pero es que es justo del final y no quero destripar nada.**

 **Estoy preparando cositas para Imbolc, es la primera vez que lo celebro y tengo ganitas, ya os dejaré por aquí alguna fotillo de mi altar.**

 **Espero que el capítulo os haya gustado, ¿os esperabais que Ethan hiciese un trato con el Gobernador? ¿Y qué opináis de que le de la idea para torturar a Daryl? Me ha quedado muy Princesa prometida cuando Wesley está encerrado en el foso de la desesperación, pero… Volviendo al tema, Merle defendiendo a Ethan, vaya pelotas, pero bueno, como ya os dije, Ethan va a hacerse odiar a base de bien y spoiler, al menos hasta lo que pasa con Terminus va a llegar vivo.**

 **Su defunción ya la tengo apalabrada con las señoritas thewolveslove y luceronava00, no os preocupéis chicas que no me he olvidado, todo llegará.**

 **Y muchas gracias a Guest por comentar en fanfictión.**

 **Espero que el cap os haya gustado, besototes for all.**

 ***/*/*/***


	23. Solo quiero que estés a salvo

**Capítulo 22**

 **Solo quiero que estés a salvo**

Llega el amanecer, pero el sol no consigue calentar mis huesos, estoy helada.

-Cassidy, hey ¿cómo estás?- Me pregunta Glenn listo para relevarme, ofreciéndome un termo con café.

-Creo que estoy a punto de volverme loca, no he dejado de pensar en lo que le estará haciendo, y yo aquí, sin mover un dedo.-

-No puedes atacar tu sola Woodbury.-

-Estoy segura de que Merle vendría conmigo.- Digo decidida, levantándome.

-Lo sé, pero te necesitamos, el Gobernador va a venir, no podemos permitirnos perder a nadie más.-

-Daryl no está muerto.- Le chillo rabiosa.

-Lo sé, él es duro, mucho más que nadie que conozca, oye mírame, antes de esto. ¿Qué crees que era?-

-No te ofendas, pero no estoy para putas adivinanzas,- intento pasar de él para irme. Sé que me he excedido, pero no puedo evitarlo.

-Era repartidor de pizzas- me giro y le miro sorprendida. –Solo un estudiante en su primer año en la universidad que intentaba conseguir algo de pasta. Sin embargo he llegado hasta aquí, con todos vosotros. Nunca sabré lo que le pasó a mi familia aunque me lo imagino, pero ahora tengo una nueva familia, y tú formas parte de ella.-

-Glenn, yo…-

-Déjame seguir por favor,- asiento en silencio –yo haría lo que fuera por volver con Maggie, nunca dejaría de buscarla, igual que tú no dejaste de buscar a Daryl. Y él, ya era fuerte antes de todo esto, aguantará cualquier cosa para poder volver a tu lado, tienes que tener fe.-

-Yo le pedí que protegiese a Ale, le pedí que confiase en mí cuando todo esto empezó, sabía que él no podría llegar hasta donde yo estaba y mantenerlo vivo, pero Glenn, yo sí puedo llegar hasta donde está. Si fuera Maggie ¿qué harías? La verdad.-

Él agacha la mirada y aprieta los puños, -diga lo que diga vas a hacerlo.- Se acerca a mí para abrazarme fuerte –ten mucho cuidado ahí fuera.-

-Soy escurridiza como una sombra chino, estaré bien.- Me burlo sacándole la lengua.

-¿Cuántas veces tendré que decir que soy coreano?-

-No sé, ¿cómo un millón quizá?- Me enseña el dedo de en medio, y yo me bajo de la torre, decidida a buscar a Merle.

Cuando entro en su celda me quedo a cuadros, en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared está mi unicornio, y acostado en el catre está Merle con su mano encadenada a la cama.

-¿Qué demonios?- Pensaba que ya habían limado asperezas estos dos.

-Oh, hola culo bonito, ¿cómo estás?-

-Pues ahora mismo confusa ¿quiero saber de qué va eso?- Pregunto señalando las esposas.

-Oh ¿esto? Veras, el sheriff pelotas de plata no quiere que vaya a por mi hermanito, dice que es peligroso.-

-Eres un puto bocazas Merle.- Digo frustrada pasándome la mano por la cara.

-Puede, pero si te parece grande mi boca deberías verme la tranca.-

-Tú no eres imbécil, eres lo siguiente, de acuerdo, escúchame- le pido luchando conmigo misma por no perder la poca paciencia que me queda. –Voy a soltarte, pero tienes que prometerme algo antes.-

-¿De qué se trata?- Pregunta intrigado.

-Eso no importa ahora.-

-Claro que importa, te conozco rubita, así que si quieres que haga algo por ti, vas a decirme antes de que se trata.-

-Está bien, vas a entregarme al Gobernador.-

-Ni de puta coña voy a hacer eso ¿estás demente? Te torturaría.-

-Y ahora mismo puede estar torturando a Daryl, puede haberle sacado un ojo para divertirse, o quizá los dos. Merle, sé que me quieres aunque seas un cabronazo, pero dime sinceramente ¿le prefieres a él a manos de ese zumbado antes que a mí? No lo creo.- Me acerco a la cabecera y le miro directo a los ojos. -¿Qué?- Noto algo en la pierna y al girarme veo como mi unicornio se levanta, serio como la muerte. –Suéltame.- Ha encadenado mi tobillo al catre.

-Después de esposar a este gilipollas supe que intentarías algo como esto.-

-Tengo que ir por él.-

-No es eso de lo que estabas hablando, si no de entregarte en bandeja de plata.-

-No tienes derecho a decidir por nosotros.- Le ladra Merle mosqueado.

-No, no lo tengo, es cierto, pero si me odiáis, significa que estáis vivos, puedo soportar eso.-

-Unicornio, Ale, por favor… Joder.- Maldigo sentándome en el suelo.

-Ni por favor, ni mierdas, quieres morir por él, eso puede parecerte muy romántico, ¿pero cómo crees que se sentiría Daryl después? ¿Cómo podría seguir adelante sin sentirse culpable cada día de tu muerte? Es más, dime, ¿cómo vivirías tú si fuese a la inversa? Piénsalo Rainbow.-

-Lo que sea, pero no puedes tenernos así.- Dice Merle incorporándose.

-Claro que puedo mamón, solo tenéis que veros.- Afirma dejándonos solos.

-Mierda.- Digo mordiéndome el carrillo por dentro.

-De todas formas no lo habría hecho, así no.- Asegura Merle para terminar de hundirme.

-Es la única manera en que el Gobernador habría vuelto a confiar en ti.-

-Espera, ¿era un plan?-

-Martínez está dentro, contaba con él para salir.-

-Habría sido arriesgado.-

-Pero habría sido algo.- Oculto mi cara entre mis brazos. –Merle, tengo miedo de no volver a verle.-

-Eh, hablamos de mi hermano, por supuesto que volverás a verle, antes de que te des cuenta estarás metiéndole la lengua hasta la campanilla.-

-Eres idiota.-

-Puede ser, pero aunque sea un idiota sé algo, él mataría a quien se interponga en su camino para llegar hasta ti, y tú volviste de la muerte por él ¿recuerdas? Porque yo sí, no se me olvidará en la puta vida. Además de eso, después de que el mundo se fuera a la mierda, os encontrasteis, no dejasteis de creer el uno en el otro, así que no puedes dudar ahora, no después de todo por lo que habéis pasado, no te lo consiento ¿me oyes?-

No le respondo, no soy capaz, solo cierro los ojos y maldigo al Gobernador con todas mis fuerzas.

…

Me acerco a donde están los demás, veo como preparan unos alambres para pinchar las ruedas de los coches que traspasen las vallas de la entrada, ingenioso.

-Eso mola,- digo cansado.

-¿Verdad? Se le ha ocurrido a Michonne.- Noto que la mira con cierta admiración, eso no es fácil de conseguir.

-Solo servirá para ralentizarles, no es demasiado.- Dice ella quitándole importancia.

-Todo lo que a ellos les moleste, para nosotros es una oportunidad.- Insiste Rick. –Gracias.- Ella le dedica una pequeña sonrisa, asiente y se va. -¿Pasa algo?- Me pregunta cuando nos quedamos solos.

-Sí, Rainbow ha ido a la celda de Merle, quería convencerle para que hiciese un trueque.-

-No puedes culparla por intentarlo.-

-No lo hago, pero si saliesen ahora podrían encontrarse con el Gobernador de camino y morir, es demasiado arriesgado.-

-Lo sé, creí que anoche Michonne y yo la convencimos.- Se pasa una mano por la nuca nervioso.

-Solo se quedó por no dejarnos tirados cuando éramos más vulnerables, pero a la luz del día tenemos más oportunidades.-

-Hablaré con ellos, haré que lo entiendan.-

-Rick,- niego con la cabeza –si los sueltas, en cuanto mires a otro lado se largarán.- Suspiro agotado, -voy a ver si ayudo a Maggie a desenrollar más alambre.-

-Ale.- Me giro para mirarle.

-Has hecho lo correcto para ellos.-

-Espero que también haya sido lo correcto para Daryl.-

….

-Ethan.-

-Hola Beth.-

-¿No vas a hacer nada?- Me pregunta apartando mis pies para sentarse en mi catre.

-Pues no, ¿debería?-

-Ya que fuiste uno de los que insistió en que nos quedásemos a luchar, sí, tendrías que hacerlo.-

-Vaya, pues no me apetece.- Sonrío enormemente satisfecho del caos que se respira en el ambiente.

-Tú… ¿Tuviste algo que ver?- Pregunta sin mirarme.

-Beth, tendrás que ser más concreta si quieres una respuesta sincera.-

-Tú… ¿Le hiciste algo a Daryl?-

-Algo le hice si.- Abre los ojos de par en par.

-¿Qué?- Pregunta sorprendida.

-Pensabas que te mentiría, ¿por qué iba a hacer eso? ¿Para qué te sientas menos culpable a la hora de encubrirme? ¿Para no tener que tomar en tu conciencia el cargo de saber que podrías haber dicho algo? No cariño, así es más divertido, ¿no te parece?-

-Daryl te ha salvado la vida ahí fuera.-

-Lo sé,- apoyo mis codos en mis rodillas –resulta irónico, ¿verdad?-

-¿Puedes ayudarle?-

-Tal vez, si sigue vivo. Pero no quiero hacerlo.-

-Querrás, porque o le salvas, o le diré a todos lo que has hecho.-

-Miau, la gatita ha sacado las garras,- acerco mi rostro a su cuello, acaricio el lóbulo de su oreja con mis labios –sonarías mucho más convincente si no estuvieses temblando.-

-Que te den.- Me da una bofetada, que vuelve a abrir la herida en mi labio inferior.

-Dime que no te mueres por besarme ahora mismo, miénteme en la cara, hazlo bien e iré a buscarle, vamos Beth, dímelo.-

-Estás enfermo.-

-Mi cabeza es un pozo de miseria cariño.- Digo sonriente, acariciando su cara con ternura.

-Que dios me perdone.- Dice quitándose la chaqueta y lanzándose sobre mí. La recibo con los brazos abiertos, hambriento de su luz, de su bondad.

Nos besamos con desesperación, sabiendo que el tiempo es efímero, sabiendo que pueden pillarnos, pero no pienso dejar que eso pase, la obligo a levantarse y la llevo hasta la sala de los generadores.

-Ethan.-

-¿Quieres irte?- Pregunto dispuesto a dejarla ir.

-No, quiero que seas distinto.-

-No puedo serlo, solo puedo darte esto, aquí y ahora.- Pongo su mano sobre mi corazón.

Me besa con dulzura y sus lágrimas ahogan nuestros besos, como náufragos que mueren justo al alcanzar la orilla, tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de la salvación.

Se desnuda para mí y yo cubro su cuerpo de besos, joder, quiero quedarme a vivir en este momento para siempre, sin pasado, ni futuro, solo un bucle interminable de presente.

-Ethan.- Gime mi nombre cuando entierro la cara entre sus piernas, desesperada por más, la dejo al borde del orgasmo, y justo entonces la penetro, subo sus piernas sobre mis hombros, y me entierro en ella tan profundamente como puedo.

-Beth- jadeo al sentir como aprieta mi polla con los espasmos de su orgasmo, pero no me detengo, aprieto la mandíbula y sigo, un poco más despacio, queriendo alargar su placer, sus uñas arañan mis brazos, me besa y yo me dejo ir fuera de ella masturbándome con la mano.

-Oh dios.-

-Sí, ha sido bueno,- me tumbo en el suelo a su lado, mirándola por el rabillo del ojo, los labios hinchados, el pelo alborotado, las mejillas sonrojadas, cada poro de su piel grita sexo. –Deberías volver con los demás antes de que se pregunten donde estás, al contrario de lo que sucede conmigo, tus ausencias se notan.-

-Tienes razón.- Se viste despacio sin decirme nada, y yo comienzo a sentirme vacío de nuevo.

-Beth, ¿por qué lo has hecho?-

-¿El qué?-

-Acostarte conmigo, ¿por qué lo has hecho? No ganabas nada haciéndolo.-

-Yo… Creo que por el mismo motivo por el que tú pusiste el bisturí en mis manos… Esto es una locura.- Dice abrazándose a sí misma.

-Eh,- aún desnudo me acerco a ella. –Mira a tu alrededor, el mundo se ha convertido en un manicomio, hoy en día los cuerdos son los verdaderos dementes.-

-Esto, nosotros, no debe volver a pasar.- Niega.

-No volverá a pasar, si tú no quieres que pase.-

-No lo hará,- afirma antes de cerrar la puerta sin mirarme, dejándome solo y frío una vez más. Mierda, ella me importa, pensé que quizás era deseo, pero no. Joder.

…

-Hershel ¿tienes un momento?-

-Claro, ¿de qué quieres hablar?- Me siento y le muestro el reloj que me entregó.

-La verdad es que… No dejo de darle vueltas a como ha acabado todo por culpa de ese cabrón.-

-Glenn, siempre hay hombres como él.-

-Lo sé, es como con los caminantes, no podemos hacer nada porque desaparezcan, solo luchar cuando llegan a nuestra puerta.- Suspiro agotado por todo. -Cuando me lo diste, no me di cuenta de lo que algo tan sencillo significaba, pero ahora lo hago y aunque no sé el tiempo que nos queda a mi o a Maggie sobre esta tierra, tengo claro como quiero vivirlo, quiero casarme con ella.-

-Glenn, no necesitas mi bendición, eres un buen hombre, más que eso, eres un gran hombre, pero si realmente la quieres, te la daré, hijo.-

-Gracias, para mí es importante.- Ambos sonreímos, comiéndonos los miedos de hoy para alimentar con ellos la esperanza de mañana.

….

Vemos pasar a Beth pero ella ni nos nota, tiene las mejillas tan rojas que parece haber corrido una maratón, pero bueno, todos estamos nerviosos.

-No entiendo porque tienen que tener a Merle y a Cassidy esposados, no deberían prohibirles ir a rescatar a Daryl.- Me quejo por enésima vez.

-Gin, déjalo ya.-

-Y tú deja de poner cara de patata pasada.-

-¿Yo no tengo cara de eso?-

-Claro que sí, te mosquea que nos dejen en la retaguardia.-

-Por supuesto, no soy un niño, disparé a mi madre para que no volviese, pude con eso y puedo con esto, entiendo que a ti no te dejen, eres más pequeña que yo…-

-Hablo el mayor, Carl, que me sacas dos años, no doscientos, si a mí no me dejan a ti tampoco, esto no es como matar caminantes, esto va a ser una guerra, aún no estamos preparados, asúmelo.-

-No me da la gana, no quiero quedarme a salvo.-

-Carl, si todo sale mal por el motivo que sea ¿crees en serio que por estar un poco alejados estaremos a salvo? Porque un grupo conformados por dos niños, un bebe, un anciano cojo y una chica no tiene muchas posibilidades allí fuera. Lo sabes tan bien como yo.-

Me da la espalda y se pone a limpiar su arma, sabe que tengo razón, pero no me la va a dar ni aunque le rompa el brazo, menudo cabezón es.

-Carl.-

-¿Qué?- Pregunta con pesadez.

-¿Crees que Daryl está muerto?-

-Yo…- Deja de limpiar su arma y me mira serio –no lo sé, no estoy seguro.-

-Yo espero que no.- Mi hermano aparece guiñándome un ojo divertido.

Un escalofrío recorre mi columna. No le soporto.

-Gin ¿estás bien?- Pregunta Carl al notarme callada de repente.

-Sí, es solo que Ethan me pone nerviosa- admito y me siento a su lado para afilar mis cuchillos, entiendo que no podamos estar cuando la batalla empiece, pero necesitamos algo que poder hacer mientras tanto para no sentirnos tan indefensos.

No me gusta sentirme así, sentirme débil, Carl y yo somos fuertes, somos luchadores. Podremos con todo y ellos lo verán.

Más antes que después, llegará el día en que lo verán.

….

-Rick.- Me sorprendo al verle entrar en la celda.

-El que faltaba para la fiesta, necesito un Whiskey.-

-Cállate Merle.- Le digo molesta, su actitud no ayuda.

-Ya están cerca, voy a soltaros, y vais a seguir el plan, cuando acabemos con ellos, iremos por Daryl.- Me mira fijamente a los ojos, -todos juntos ¿de acuerdo?- Asiento con la cabeza.

-Rick, lo siento.- Digo cuando me desata.

-No es verdad, aunque seguro que lamentas que Ale te pillase, coged vuestras armas e id a vuestros puestos, esto está a punto de empezar. No pierdas de vista a Maggie.-

-Cuidaré de ella,- le aseguro.

Voy a la celda donde están las armas, cojo un rifle y munición de recambio, no me hace gracia, pero mi ballesta no serviría de mucho en esta situación.

Me coloco en mi puesto nerviosa, mi cabeza no está en lo que se nos viene encima, sino en un hombre que lo significa todo para mí, atrapado en Woodbury. -¿Cómo estás?- Me pregunta Maggie al verme.

-Rabiosa y con ganas de matar a alguien.- Admito poniendo entre las dos munición de recambio por si nos hace falta.

-Ya somos dos, acabemos con ese cerdo de una vez.- Dice decidida, yo le sonrío y acto seguido ambas nos encogemos en nuestro lugar tras las placas de metal cuando vuelan los puestos de vigilancia, si hubiésemos llegado a estar allí… -Calma,- me pide Maggie cuando me nota tensarme al ver al Gobernador, le odio, cojo el rifle y lo apoyo en mi hombro, la espera me mata, de pronto el plan se pone en marcha y comenzamos a disparar, Martínez me ve, sonríe y mata a Tim antes de correr junto a Glenn, cubro su espalda, aliviada de que deje de jugar a ser un héroe encubierto. -¿Qué le pasa a la torreta del coche?- Pregunta Maggie extrañada.

-Que Martínez la ha encasquillado, cabronazo astuto, dispara.- No desperdicio balas, aseguro cada blanco antes de apretar el gatillo.-

-El Gobernador.- Llama Maggie mi atención, le vemos salir del pabellón, disparo pero un chico se pone en medio e intercepta la bala sin querer.

-Mátale Maggie,- me da igual el resto de soldados, le quiero muerto. Pero el maldito desgraciado logra subirse a un coche y huir. –No.- Grito furiosa, salgo corriendo encontrándome con el resto en el patio. –Se ha escapado.-

-Tranquila, Ale prepara un coche, vamos a por Daryl.- Me asegura Rick, pero eso no me tranquiliza, lo único que podría hacerlo sería el sonido ronco de su voz diciendo mi nombre.

-¿A por Daryl?- Pregunta Martínez sin entender nada.

-El Gobernador se lo llevó anoche.- Digo moviéndome de un lado a otro, como una leona enjaulada.

-Mierda, lo siento linda. Si lo hubiese sabido me habría ido para poder traértelo yo…-

-No lo sabias, tranquilo.- Intenta abrazarme pero yo me alejo, solo quiero irme de este lugar y asegurarme de que está a salvo.

-Por fin.- Merle se sube al asiento del copiloto mientras Ale guarda algunas armas de repuesto en el maletero.

-En una escala de diez mil a un millón ¿cómo estás de cabreada conmigo?-

-Un millón pero conmigo por haber fallado, no contigo, joder Unicornio, le tenía a tiro, le tenía...- Me llevo las manos a la cabeza.

-Puede, pero se ha largado con el rabo entre las patas, ahora solo tenemos que perseguirle y cuando le encontremos se lo cortamos.- Dice para animarme.

-Eso suena a un buen plan.-

-Por supuesto, porque es un plan made in Unicorn, pero. ¿Estamos bien en serio?- Me pregunta preocupado.

-Tú y yo, siempre esteremos bien, pase lo que pase.- Le aseguro dándole un abrazo rápido antes de subir al coche seguida de Michonne.

-Martínez nos seguirá en otro coche.- Nos dice Rick cuando arranca el motor, no se fía de él, pero a mí me da igual todo, lo único que me importa es llegar a Woodbury de una jodida vez.

…..

Las horas pasan y yo siento que estoy perdiendo la razón aquí a oscuras, las velas hace tiempo que se apagaron. Solo puedo pensar en lo que ese hijo de puta me contaba que le haría si la atrapaba.

De nuevo trato de liberarme, pero estoy mareado, con toda la electricidad que me ha metido en el cuerpo me extraña que no se me haya parado el corazón.

Tal vez se han ido de la prisión al ver que no volvía, intento convencerme a mí mismo, quizá se dieron cuenta de que quedarse era peligroso y se fueron. Espero que estén lejos de aquí, lejos del Gobernador.

….

-¿Qué cojones ha pasado?- Pregunta Merle, pero ninguno sabemos que contestarle.

La gente que venía con el Gobernador, está tirada en la carretera, todos muertos a tiros.

-No lo sé, pero es una masacre, hacía tiempo que no veía algo así.- Respondo serio, recordando lo que pasó en nuestro pueblo cuando todo comenzó y los militares perdieron el control de la situación.

-Mirad si ese cerdo está entre ellos,- nos pide Rainbow, y comenzamos a revisar los cadáveres, pero el tuerto no está por ninguna parte. Se ha evaporado como un fantasma.

-Crowley, Karen.- Martínez saca a dos personas que estaban escondidas en la cabina del camión. -¿Qué ha pasado?-

-¿Tú te fías de ese tío?- Me pregunta Merle y me parece curioso dado que le conoce mejor que yo. Cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho y le miro de reojo.

-Seguramente más de lo que debería teniendo en cuenta para quien ha trabajado, pero sí. A ti no te pregunto, sí que te fías, pero no te gusta.-

-¿Cómo va a gustarme? Quiere levantarle la novia a mi hermano.-

-Eso no va a pasar, no en este mundo al menos, ahora cállate, a ver si nos enteramos del algo.-

-Eres un cotilla.-

-Obvio, ahora calla mamón.-

-Nos opusimos a volver, y…- La mujer no puede seguir hablando.

-Cogió mi arma y los mato a todos, a mí no, no sé porque, me quedé tan a cuadros que ni me moví, pero solo me miró y se largó campo a través.- Cuenta el hombre.

-Yo me escondí debajo de uno de los cuerpos, pero empezó a meterles balas en la cabeza a todos, se le acabaron justo cuando llegó a mí. Ha sido horrible, no sabíamos que era así.-

-Yo sé que voy a sonar como una insensible de mierda, pero ya no podemos hacer nada por ellos, tenemos que seguir.- Dice Rainbow dándonos la espalda a todos, aun lleva el chaleco de Daryl.

-Los llevaremos con nosotros,- dice Martínez con firmeza –cuando los demás les escuchen, no nos pondrán pegas.-

Rick asiente conforme y volvemos a ponernos en marcha. Rainbow está desesperándose, no le saca alas al coche, porque no es ella la que lo conduce, si no…

….

-Daryl.-

-Cass.- Apenas me sale la voz, pero no puede ser ella, no quiero que sea ella, porque si lo es, significa que está en las garras de ese cabrón por mi culpa, por haber venido a por mí.

-Daryl ¿dónde estás?-

-Aquí no hay nadie, te lo he dicho.- Le interrumpe Andrea.

-A no ser que quieras que te rompa la mandíbula con la culata de mi ballesta, vas a apartarte ahora mismo de mi jodido camino, ya sabes lo que tu amante ha hecho a su propia gente, lo que les hizo a Maggie y a Glenn, Daryl está aquí, en alguna parte, y voy a encontrarle.- Esa agresividad a flor de piel apenas contenida.

-Cass.- Llamo tratando de soltarme de nuevo inútilmente.

-Daryl. Mierda ¿tienes llave de esto?-

-Yo… No, lo siento.-

-Como sea.- Un disparo suena, mi corazón se detiene por un momento y entonces ella aparece.

-No des la luz.- Le pido cuando intuyo lo que está a punto de hacer.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Qué pasa?- Se acerca a mí a tientas. -¿Qué te ha hecho?-

Sus manos tiemblan, pese a eso desata las correas que atrapan mis muñecas con rapidez, sin dudar acerco mi cara a la suya y la beso desesperado.

-Tú estás bien, eso es todo lo que importa.- Digo tras el beso.

-Perdóname,- pega su frente a la mía. –Debería haber venido antes a por ti.-

-Eh, u-gi-tsi-ha, estoy bien.-

-Podrías estar muerto.- Dice desatando mis tobillos. -¿Qué mierda es esto?- Me pregunta al tocar el barreño de metal.

-Eso ahora da igual, salgamos de aquí.-

-Claro,- pasa un brazo por mi cintura. Dudo si apoyarme en ella, -te tengo, tú solo haz un pequeño esfuerzo y estaremos en casa.-

Trato de dar un par de pasos, pero las piernas me fallan, las siento de gelatina, Cass prácticamente me arrastra, su respiración es pesada por el esfuerzo, pero no deja de avanzar hacia delante.

-Joder,- cierro los ojos en el pasillo, demasiado tiempo completamente a oscuras.

-Tranquilo.- Me dice con voz dulce, calmándome como si fuese un niño.

-Daryl.- Mi hermano me coge en cuanto nos ve salir del edificio. –Te ves como la mierda ¿Qué te ha hecho?-

-A juzgar por el sistema, diría que electrocutarle.- Responde el mayordomo y yo me cago en su estampa, no quería que ella lo supiera, -esto es suyo creo.- Dice con mis botas en sus manos.

-Rain…- Pero Rianbow nada, ella se gira y le da un puñetazo a Milton, y quien dice uno, dice uno detrás de otro por como se escucha.

-Culo bonito si no quieres matarle tal vez deberías parar.- Comenta mi hermano sin girarse a mirar, pero yo le obligo a hacerlo tirando de él.

-Eres una salvaje.- Le dice Andrea empujándola al suelo para apartarla del Doc, gruño molesto al ver eso.

-Y tú una descerebrada, traicionaste a la persona que te protegió cuando más lo necesitabas por ese cabrón, si no te lo hubiese impedido hasta la habrías matado, ¿de verdad te creíste todas sus mentiras? ¿Tan desesperada estabas porque alguien te reconociese? Joder, es patético.-

-Vamos hermanito, será mejor que te meta en un coche antes de que te desmayes…-

-Estoy bien, me alegro de ver tu fea cara otra vez.-

-Y yo hermano.- Sonrío cansado y me recuesto en el asiento del coche. -–Cassidy deja de buscar pelea y ven a cuidar de tu cazador.- La llama Merle, yo no puedo evitar reírme, apenas me creo que esté con ellos de nuevo, al oírle Cass entra enseguida en el coche conmigo.

-Deja de preocuparte, seré el último hombre que quede en pie por ti.- Le digo para que deje de mirarme con angustia. Me alegro tanto de que esté bien.

-Túmbate- me pide y yo la obedezco más que encantado recostando mi cabeza sobre sus muslos. -¿Cómo te encuentras?-

-Raro, tengo el cuerpo agarrotado, y…- Eso es lo que me preocupa –tengo los dedos como dormidos.-

-Te pondrás bien.-

-Tal vez no pueda volver a disparar.- Y si no soy capaz ¿Cómo voy a protegerla?

-Te pondrás bien, voy a cuidar de ti.-

-No quiero que cargues con un inútil.-

-Daryl, mi hermano me esposó para que no pudiese salir como una loca a buscarte, y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que no tenía ni idea de como seguir adelante si tú no…- La voz se le quiebra. -Así que no te consiento que digas ni una palabra sobre abandonarte solo porque las cosas se pongan difíciles. ¿Es que crees que te quiero menos de lo que tú me quieres a mí?-

-Yo… Solo quiero que estés a salvo, que seas feliz.-

-Daryl, estás vivo, eso es todo lo que necesito para estar a salvo. `Porque tú eres la razón que impulsa mis latidos. ¿Es qué no te has das cuenta todavía?-

….

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- Me pregunta Carl y la verdad es que no tengo idea de que responderle.

-Creo que nos hemos perdido algo importante.- Le digo mientras los dos nos acercamos confusos a Rick.

-¿Por qué los has traído?- Cuestiona mi amigo enfadado.

-El Gobernador los traicionó, ahora son de los nuestros.- Le explica su padre.

-¿Es broma? Es decir, tiene que serlo ¿no? Trataron de matarnos.- Le recuerdo por si se le ha olvidado.

-No Gin, no lo es.-

-Nos traerán problemas.- Dice Carl antes de largarse como un basilisco.

-Será mejor que vaya con él.-

-Gracias Gin.- Me dice Rick dándome una palmada en la espalda, sinceramente no entiendo que hayan tomado esta decisión, pero no creo que lo hayan hecho a la ligera, o eso espero.

-Vaya, vaya, qué de gente nueva.-

-Ethan me estorbas,- trato de esquivarle pero sigue en medio.

-Dime una cosa. ¿Crees que el mini sheriff seguirá encontrándote interesante?-

-No lo sé, pero lo que sí sería interesante, sería ver como sacas mi zapato de tu culo,- cojo uno de mis cuchillos cuando se agacha a mi altura.

-Cuando te enfadas me recuerdas a mamá.- Eso me deja descolocada, es lo último que esperaba que me dijera. –Carol ¿necesitas ayuda?- Le pregunta al verla pasar con mantas, a la vez que tapa con su brazo mi arma para que ella no vea la situación en la que estamos,

-Si gracias, vamos a tener que buscarles un sitio.-

Todo eso ha sido muy raro ¿Qué mosca le habrá picado? Por un momento parecía mi hermano otra vez.

Dejo de darle vueltas sabiendo que no voy a sacar nada en claro y entro en la celda de Carl, está mirando una foto de sus padres.

-Esa gente, no podemos fiarnos de ellos.-

-¿Lo crees de verdad o lo que te preocupas es cogerles cariño para después ver como mueren?- No dice nada, solo aprieta la foto con más fuerza. –No puedes cerrarte así dentro de ti mismo, te hará daño, solo tienes que ver a mi hermano para saber que tengo razón.-

-Yo nunca seré como él, nunca te haría daño.-

-Lo sé, vamos a tener que adaptarnos a ellos, a mí tampoco es que me apasione la idea de gente nueva, pero las cosas cambian.-

-No todas las cosas, siempre podrás contar conmigo,- me asegura.

-Y tú conmigo sheriff memo.- Chocamos cabezas y nos quedamos abrazados un rato, tratando de darnos confianza ante los cambios que se avecinan.

…

-Te pondrás bien, de momento necesitas tiempo y descansar.-

-Pero, puede ser una lesión permanente ¿no?-

-Es pronto para saberlo, sí, los nervios pueden estar dañados, pero no hay nada seguro, solo cabe esperar.-

-Gracias Hershel.-

Salgo de la consulta y me encuentro con Ale –hola amigui, Rick ha reclamado a Rainbow, con esto de haber traído a la gente de Woodbury se está montando un buen follón.-

-Ya, aunque la verdad es que me alegro…-

-¿Te alegras de ver mi careto antes que el suyo? ¿Pasa algo malo?- Pregunta preocupado.

-Yo- suspiro, -son mis manos…-

-Sé que mi belleza es divina pero eso no me hace omnisciente, necesito más información.-

-He perdido sensibilidad en los dedos, Hershel no está seguro de si recuperaré la movilidad normal o no.-

-Joder, mierda, Daryl lo siento, tendría que haber hecho caso a Merle y a Rainbow, tendríamos que haber ido a por ti antes, yo…-

-Eh, si hubieseis ido antes él la habría atrapado, y no quieres saber lo que le habría hecho, a mí me lo explico muy gráficamente, tendré pesadillas con ello hasta que le mate, hiciste lo correcto, gracias.-

-Aun así yo… Lo siento.-

-Si esto al final es permanente necesito que me ayudes.-

-Claro, ¿a qué?-

-A convencerla de que me deje.-

-Eso no pasará angelito, no en este mundo. Así como tampoco pasará que Ethan se vuelva un buen chico o que tu hermano y yo nos demos el uno al otro salchichón contra el jergón, hay cosas que sencillamente no están destinadas a pasar. Además, si fuese a la inversa y Rainbow tratase de alejarse de ti ¿la dejarías?-

-Nunca.-

-Ahí tienes tu respuesta.-

´-Por eso necesito tú ayuda Ale.-

-Ya, ya, pues si sabes contar no cuentes con ella para eso, anda tira, dormir un poco te vendrá bien, en cuanto pueda te la mando para que te de mimitos.-

-Capullo.-

Cierro los ojos angustiado cuando se marcha, sí, puede que ella no me dejase en este mundo, pero tampoco creí nunca que pudiese existir un mundo gobernado por la muerte, sin embargo es brutalmente real.

….

-¿Cassidy puedo hablar contigo un momento?- Me pregunta Hershel cuando me ve pasar, la verdad es que estoy agotada, alojar a la gente de Woodbury y ayudarles a sentirse cómodos no ha sido fácil. Lo único que quiero hacer ahora mismo es dormir durante una semana entera.

-Claro- entro en su celda y me siento en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, de fondo escucho llorar a Judith y a Carol intentando calmarla, tiene buena mano con los niños.

-Estoy preocupado por Daryl.-

-¿Por lo de sus manos?-

-Sí, aún no es nada definitivo, pero le he comentado la posibilidad de que bueno, podrían no volver a funcionar correctamente, o puede que sí, pero pierda la sensibilidad en los dedos, o quizá se recupere por completo con el tiempo.-

-Es culpa mía, debería haber salido a buscarle en cuanto Mich nos dijo lo que pasaba.- Aprieto mis ojos con mis puños, impotente.

-Cassidy, sé que no te conozco hace demasiado tiempo, pero creo que eres fuerte, y Daryl va a necesitar esa fuerza para superar esto.-

-Por supuesto,- respiro profundamente intentando calmarme –además, seguro que hay algo que podamos hacer para ayudarle en su recuperación como, no sé, ejercicios de rehabilitación, puedo hacerle una bolsita con arroz para que la apriete y recupere fuerza…-

-Exacto, eso es justo lo que necesita, pero no va a ser fácil, no creo que se deje ayudar mucho.-

-De eso ya me ocupo yo Hershel, gracias por decírmelo. Conociéndole seguramente se lo habría callado durante días.-

-De nada, todos haremos lo posible para que mejore.- Asiento y me levanto, al salir veo a Carol parada en mitad del pasillo con la pequeña patea traseros dormida en sus brazos.

-¿Carol?-

-Yo he escuchado sin querer… ¿Se pondrá bien verdad? Tiene que ponerse bien.-

-Por supuesto que lo hará.- Le sonrío intentando calmarla, se lo mucho que la importa. –Vamos a necesitar paciencia y tiempo, pero claro que se va a poner bien.-

-¿Qué harás si él no se recupera?-

-¿A qué te refieres?- No me gusta lo que esa pregunta insinúa.

-Bueno, es una posibilidad, hay que tenerla en cuenta.-

-Ya, eso lo sé, ¿pero a que te refieres con lo de que voy a hacer si es así?-

-Pues… ¿Te quedarás con él?-

-Carol, sus manos no me preocupan, él está vivo, eso lo es todo para mí, si hoy no le hubiese encontrado yo… Sinceramente no sé lo que habría hecho, no quiero ni imaginarme un mundo sin Daryl Dixon, solo pensar en la idea me paraliza.-

-Le amas.- Susurra meciendo a la pequeña.

-Con todo lo que soy.- Sonrío cansada –buenas noches Carol.-

-Buenas noches.-

Aún sigo pensando en la conversación con Carol, parecía sorprendida al decir que le amo, como si acabase de darse cuenta, ¿pero qué se creía? ¿Qué él era solo una polla para mí o algo parecido?

-Hola Rainbow.-

-Joder, casi me matas de un infarto, no salgas así de la nada.-

-No he podido resistirme.- Me abraza por la espalda y vamos andando así. –Además quería hablarte de tu angelito, no está demasiado bien.-

-Lo sé, Hershel me lo ha contado.-

-Ya, pero dudo que Daryl le haya dicho lo mismo que a mi.-

-Miedo me da saberlo, porque me da que me voy a cabrear.-

-Un pelín seguramente, pero igual te lo voy a decir.-

-Venga dale.-

-Él quiere que le ayude a alejarse de ti si no mejora.-

-¿Qué?-

-Tranquila fiera, ya le he dicho que eso no va a pasar, pero yo te aviso por si se pone distante contigo.-

-Es idiota.- Digo inflando los carrillos.

-Cariño, es un Dixon, es genético. Tu dale muchos mimitos esta noche a ver si así se le pasa la tontería.-

-No voy a darle mimos, me le voy a comer entero, a él y de paso a sus estúpidos miedos.-

-Tengo que hacerme con unos tapones para los oídos la próxima vez que salga.- Dice divertido marchándose.

Por mi parte entro en nuestra celda y veo a Daryl profundamente dormido, acaricio sus fuertes manos con suavidad deseando ser capaz de protegerle de la crueldad de este mundo, pero lo único que puedo hacer ahora, es darle algo de consuelo.

…..

-Cass.- Jadeo al sentir sus labios en mi cuello.

-¿Quieres que pare?-

-Por dios no,- noto sus mano bajo mis pantalones.

-¿Seguro?- Se pone a horcajadas sobre mí, desnuda y voraz. ¿Cómo puede hacerme esa pregunta?

-Sí.-

-¿De verdad? Porque un unicornio me ha chivado que quieres dejarme.- Se introduce mi miembro de golpe volviéndome loco con su calor, puto Ale.

-No quiero ser una carga para ti, no quiero que corras peligro por mi.- Se inclina sobre mí, acercando sus labios a mi oído.

-Entonces tal vez debería irme con Martínez. Ya que tú no me quieres aquí.- Hace el amago de levantarse pero en un movimiento la coloco bajo mi cuerpo.

-No,- rujo embistiéndola como si no hubiera un mañana. Ella se agarra a mi trasero apretándome contra sí.

-Sigue, Daryl, joder sigue.- Se muerde el labio inferior y cierra los ojos saboreando el momento, nos corremos juntos y caigo agotado sobre ella.

-Me has hecho esa mierda de la psicología inversa otra vez.-

-Lo que importa es que funciona.- Se echa a reír y pasea sus manos por mi espalda haciendo dibujos sobre mis cicatrices.-

-¿De qué te ríes?-

-No sé, es que discutir contigo mientras follamos me pone todavía más cachonda, nunca me había pasado con nadie antes la verdad, y me hace gracia.-

Beso su cuello despacio, siguiendo la línea de su mandíbula hasta llegar a los labios. –Tenemos que hablar en serio de esto.-

-Acabamos de hacerlo, no me voy a ir con ningún otro.-

-Pero si no puedo…-

-Para, no me interesa, aun poniéndonos en el peor de los casos, mira el mundo en el que vivimos, no hay nada seguro, en un parpadeo todo cambia, ¿cierto o falso?-

-Cierto.- Digo incorporándome ligeramente sobre mis codos para poder mirarla.

-Pueden quedarnos diez días juntos o catorce años, no tengo ni idea de lo que el futuro va a depararnos, pero lo que tengo claro por sobre todas las cosas, es que quiero vivir a tu lado, no al de nadie más, ni Rick, ni Martínez, ni aunque apareciera el mismísimo Rob Lowe. Eres mi ángel Daryl Dixon y mientras sea contigo me da igual estar en el cielo o en el infierno. ¿Te enteras o tengo que volver a provocarte para que te des cuenta?-

-Ni se te ocurra.- Nos pone de lado volviendo a unir nuestros cuerpos. Junto mi frente con la suya.

–Te prometo que no vas a arrepentirte angelito.-

-¿De qué?- Esta vez todo es mucho más tranquilo, no sentimos esa ansia por terminar.

-De quedarte conmigo,- acaricia mi mejilla con dulzura para a continuación besarme de esa manera en que lo hace a veces, como si quisiera robarme el alma. No entiendo como no sé da cuenta de que ya es suya, por mucho que me pueda empeñar yo en alejarla.

Se estremece contra mi cuerpo al llegar al orgasmo, no puedo imaginar en cumplir mi promesa si algún día la pierdo, sé que sin ella no querré seguir adelante, será la única promesa que le haya hecho que pueda llegar a romper.

Me corro en su interior y me dejo ir, sintiéndome seguro entre sus brazos, a pesar de ser tan pequeña como un rayo de luna, es tan feroz como una loba gris. Mi luz.

 ***/*/*/***

 **Pues nada, estamos a 18 de febrero ya, y poco a poco van saliendo los capítulos uuuuu milagro.**

 **¿Qué opináis de lo que ha pasado entre Ethan y Beth? ¿Habrá alguna manera de arreglar las cosas entre Kate y Ale? ¿Daryl mejorará? ¿Creéis que Carol por fin se rendirá en cuanto a conseguir el amor de Daryl? ¿Martínez intentará robarle el corazón a Cass? No sé dejadme teorías y opiniones por aquí.**

 **Cambiando de tema la semana pasada fue muy guay, me fui una mañana a la ermita de los remedios en Colmenar, dejé el coche como a un Kilómetro y fui andando y en serio, lo que a mí me relaja ese sitio es increíble, es llegar allí y desconexión de problemas, tensión… También fui con una amiga otro día al museo de ciencias naturales de Madrid a ver los fósiles de los dinosaurios y diosa, que pasada, volví a tener ocho años literal, ver al carnotauto, al stegosaurio, al brontosaurio, una cabeza de rez y otra de triceratops, huesos de Mamut wow, enserio feliz es poco para describirlo, y también maravilloso ver la colección de minerales que tienen, la fluorita es preciosa, i love it.**

 **No me enrollo más, espero que os haya gustado el cap, besototes.**

 **P.D. Gracias a poty90 de fanfiction por comentar en el capítulo anterior.**


	24. No voy a renunciar a ti

**Capítulo 23**

 **No voy a renunciar a ti**

Todos estamos un poco desubicados, pero cuando vemos aparecer a Rainbow y a Daryl por las escaleras parece que nos relajamos, Carol les acerca el desayuno, vemos como él intenta coger la cuchara pero no es capaz de mover los dedos correctamente.

Su cara se tensa, ella nos sonríe a todos, le empuja hacía las escaleras de nuevo y se lleva el desayuno de ambos, esto va a ser difícil.

…..

-No puedo ni coger una puta cuchara.- Dice dando una patada a los barrotes de la celda.

-Daryl, te estás acelerando y no eres un coche de carreras, respira.-

-¿De qué cojones va a servir eso?-

-Va a servir para que yo no te rompa la cabeza cielo, inspira por tres segundos y expira en seis, así, muy bien, otra vez ¿mejor?-

Me mira torciendo la boca, pero no parece tan molesto, -¿cómo voy a hacer esto?-

-Poco a poco, y cabrearte cada vez que falles no te va a ayudar.- Me acerco a él, dejando la comida en el escritorio. –Ahora estamos solos tú y yo, prueba de nuevo, da igual el tiempo que tardes, no tenemos ninguna prisa.-

-Si Rick te necesita…-

-Iré, pero cuando acabe contigo, ahora vamos a intentarlo otra vez ¿vale?-

-Te aprovechas de que no puedo negarte nada cuando pones esa cara.- Se queja sentándose ante la mesa.

…..

-Pues no tenía idea, pero está bien saberlo.- Me da un beso en la mejilla. –Inténtalo por favor,- me pide y yo suspiro resignado.

Llevamos media hora solo para el desayuno, sé que se muere por ayudarme, pero no me da de comer, me anima con paciencia a hacerlo por mí mismo, sabe que es importante para mí.

-Genial, ¿lo ves?-

-Cass, he tirado más de la mitad de la cuchara de nuevo al plato.-

-Sí, pero has podido hacer el recorrido completo hasta la boca sin que sea la cuchara la que se te caiga, vas genial.- Hundo los hombros cansado. –Daryl.-

-Deberías comer, me sabe mal que vayas a mi ritmo.-

-Estamos juntos en esto, no hay prisa.-

-Dámelo entonces.-

-¿Qué?-

-No voy a tenerte muerta de hambre, ayúdame y después come tú, seguiremos practicando con la comida.-

-Sigue un poco más tú, enserio, vas muy bien.-

-Por favor Cass. Solo hazlo ¿de acuerdo?-

-Está bien, pero en la comida no te escaqueas.- Me da las gachas que están más que frías y me sientan como una patada en el estómago, pero no pongo mala cara, después ella se toma las suyas también.

La observo mientras come y veo sus nudillos rotos.

-¿Te duele?- Me mira unos segundos sin entender hasta que cae en la cuenta.

-Seguro que a ese imbécil le duele más que a mí- asegura encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia. –No me irás a decir ahora que soy una salvaje como Andrea ayer ¿no?-

-No que va, no me gusta que salieses herida, pero yo habría hecho lo mismo.-

-¿Lo ves? Estamos hecho el uno para el otro, y tú empeñándote emparejarme con Ale, Rick o Martínez.-

-Sabes porque te lo dije.-

-Porque eres idiota, pero aun así te amo, venga, vamos a dar una vuelta por el patio, necesitas que te dé un poco el aire.-

-No quiero salir.- Niego cruzándome de brazos, no pienso ser ningún mono de feria para la gente de Woodbury.

-Daryl no voy a dejar que te recluyas solo porque se te ha caído una puta cuchara, así que ya estás saliendo por esa puerta.- Dice señalándola.

-No voy a conseguir que te me quites de encima ¿verdad?- Ella me empuja y cuando consigue sacarme se engancha de mi brazo. ¿Cómo puede ser tan cabezota?

-Bueno, eres un hombre listo, así que si sabes contar, no cuentes con ello.-

-A veces te pareces demasiado a Ale.-

-Eso es porque he pasado mucho tiempo con él, y ya sabes, el que anda entre la miel, algo se le pega.-

-Vaya,- exclamo al salir y ver a toda la gente, realmente son muchos. Los mismos que quisieron que mi hermano y yo nos matásemos a golpes, no me gusta.

-¿En qué piensas?- Cuestiona curiosa, mientras caminos sin rumbo fijo.

-En que son muchas bocas que alimentar,- miro mis manos inútiles. –Tendría que ir a cazar.-

-Podemos ir juntos si tanto te preocupa, tú sigues el rastro y yo disparo.-

 **Flash Back**

 **-Dime Daryl ¿has visto a los mordedores destrozar un cuerpo? Imagina a tu preciosa Cassidy atada a esta misma silla, si le echase cinco de esas cosas encima, solo quedaría un montón de carne picada.- Dijo riéndose.**

 **Fin Flash Back**

-Tú no vas a salir mientras él esté ahí fuera.-

-Pues tú sin mí no vas a ninguna parte tampoco,- se coloca delante de mí.

-Puedo ir con Merle.-

-Y yo puedo seguiros.-

-Diablos Cass.-

-Diablos mis ovarios, hasta que no se me pase el susto del cuerpo no voy a separarme de ti, puedes considerarme tu sombra angelito.- Asegura alzando la barbilla y mirándome retadora.

-Está bien.-

-¿Qué? ¿No vas a discutir más?- Parpadea rápido sorprendida.

-Yo también estoy asustado por lo que pueda pasarte, no voy a enfadarme contigo por eso.-

-¿Por qué estás asustado por mí? Yo estaba aquí con los demás mientras a ti te torturaba.- Evito mirarla, no quiero responder. –Daryl, habla conmigo,- coge mis manos y las aprieta, pero no lo siento –por favor.-

-Él tenía un montón de ideas de lo que hacer contigo, y por malo que fuera lo de encenderme como si fuera un árbol de navidad, no sé compara ni por lo más remoto a lo que quiere hacerte a ti.-

-Daryl, eso… Te dijera lo que te dijera, ya no importa, es pasado, no le des el poder de meterse en tu cabeza, no le dejes hacerte eso.- Me siento en un banco de la cancha de baloncesto y ella se sienta encima.

-Hasta que le mate no creo que pueda evitarlo.-

-Vaya, entonces tendré que distraerte con un montón de sexo,- suspira apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro, haciendo cosquillas en mi cuello con su respiración. –Que pereza.-

-Hey…- Me pico y ella se ríe divertida, amo ese sonido, por un momento, me permito relajarme, disfrutando de tenerla en mis brazos. Sé que Rick y los demás pensarán en lo que debemos hacer para poder alimentarnos todos, encontraremos la manera de que funcione, siempre lo hacemos.

….

-Hola, soy Patrick,- me dice un chico un poco mayor que Carl, pálido y con gafas.

-Ajá- digo sin más, decidida a pasa de él, cargando con un montón de cajas llenas de latas de comida.

-Deja que te ayude- me quita las cajas sonriente -¿cómo te llamas?-

-Se llama no te importa y se apellida lárgate- dice Merle a mi espalda con pinta de malas pulgas.

-Yo,- el chico tiembla, parece que está a punto de hacerse pis encima. Pobre.

-Llámame Ginebra, llévale esas cajas a Carol, ella te dirá lo que debes hacer,- le pido y él se va corriendo. -¿Te parece bonito asustarle?-

-¿Yo? Tú parecías a punto de clavarle un cuchillo.-

-Ya, bueno,- me remuevo incómoda –pero no lo he hecho.-

-¿No quieres hacer amigos nuevos?- Veo pasar sin mucho interés a dos niñas rubias.

-La verdad es que no, esto me parece una cagada.- Sé que le digo a Carl que debe abrirse, y sé que es lo correcto en verdad, pero es más fácil decirlo, que hacerlo.

-Esa boca ¿de quién has aprendido eso?-

-De ti.- Digo chulita.

-Pues muy mal aprendido,- dice riéndose, lo que le quita toda seriedad a la bronca. –Pero bueno, si te sirve no eres la única que piensa eso ratita, aunque con ellos y sus provisiones tendremos para pasar el invierno que se acerca tranquilamente, cuando llegue el calor es cuando empezaremos a tener problemas.- Me muerdo el labio inferior nerviosa al escucharle –eh, no me hagas caso soy medio tonto. ¿Lanzamos unos cuantos cuchillos?-

-Pero Carol...- La idea me tienta, pero no quiero dejarla tirada.

-Por ella no te preocupes, ¿quieres venir conmigo o hacerte amiga de los de Woodbury?- Sin dudarlo le cojo de la mano, no me gusta estar rodeada de tanta gente nueva, me hace sentir incómoda, es como si de pronto esta no fuese mi casa, pero eso no voy a decírselo a Merle.

-Aahh- chillo cuando él me coge y me coloca sobre sus hombros –que alto- digo divertida. –Merle ¿crees que cuando crezca seré así de alta?-

-Nunca crecerás, siempre serás bajita.-

-No soy bajita.-

-Claro que sí, eres una pequeñaja, por eso eres mi ratita.-

-Que no soy bajita.- Le reclamo, y así nos apartamos de los nuevos integrantes de la prisión, ignorando sus miradas curiosas, sin ganas de mezclarnos con ellos.

…..

-Oh, por mil palmeras de chocolate,- tapo la boca de Ale como puedo, Rick niega divertido. –Dgh ashdo elf anizfo.-

-¿Qué?-

-Déjale hablar Glenn, como sea no conseguirás que se calle.- Me dice nuestro líder aguantando como puede la risa al vernos así a los dos.

-Te decía qué de dónde has sacado el anillo.- Nos repite botando de la emoción, zarandeándome con él.

-Eso no importa- me remuevo incómodo al recordar a la caminante a la que se lo quité, espero que nosotros si tengamos un felices para siempre.

-Cierto, cierto. ¿Cómo vas a pedírselo? Tiene que ser chulo ¿hay alguna manera de subir a la azotea? Podemos hacer algo bonito con unas sábanas al atardecer…-

-¿Es que te dedicabas a organizar bodas?- Le pregunta Rick divertido.

-No, ponía copas en bares y me drogaba, ¿por?- Ante la honestidad de su respuesta nos quedamos a cuadros.

-De todas formas, nunca hemos subido, no estoy convencido de que sea seguro.- Dice Rick relajándose, centrarse en esto y olvidar a la gente de Woodbury por un rato es justo lo que necesita.

-Oh, espera tengo una idea genial, tú lleva a Maggie al atardecer a la cancha de baloncesto, Rick, ayúdame a encontrar a Rainbow y necesito un montón de cartulina, o papel, lo que tengamos de las dos cosas.-

….

-Hola tú eres Kate ¿no?-

-Sí, y tú el famoso Martínez, ¿no comes con los demás?- Veo a Ale con Cassidy en sus rodillas, él le habla al oído muy animado y aunque ella asiente a lo que sea que le dice, no le quita la vista de encima a Daryl mientras come lentamente, Dixon no se da cuenta, demasiado distraído con la charla de Carl y Ginny.

-No me apetece ver como Connors le pone ojitos al hermano de Merle, la verdad. ¿Cuál es tu excusa?-

-Antes estaba con el amiguito de Cassidy, y no quiero que me mire con sus grandes ojazos de cachorro llenos de pena, él golpeo a mi sobrino sin provocación previa, sin embargo todos se comportan como si yo fuese la mala del cuento.-

-¿Pego a tu sobrino y Connors no se puso de tu parte?-

-Ni por lo más remoto, intentó convencerme de que le escuchase.-

-Bueno sé que no soy nadie para decirte esto, pero quizá deberías hacerle caso.-

-¿Tú también? Esto es de coña.-

-Eh, lo único que sé es que ella no habría intercedido por él si no hubiera algo más en la historia que tú no sepas. Tenlo en cuenta.-

-Ni por lo más remoto,- le digo acida marchándome a mi celda. Es ridículo, ¿cómo es posible que sea la única que mantenga la cordura? Sí, Ale es divertido, dulce y paciente pero nadie puede convencerme de que haya ningún motivo por el que sea razonable hacer lo que hizo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo frágil que es Ethan emocionalmente, a comparación Ginny es mucho más fuerte, aunque es normal, ella se está criando en este mundo, no echa de menos como eran las cosas antes porque apenas las recuerda pero él…

Y además con lo que vio, niego frustrada, no, no hay nada que él pudiese haber dicho o hecho que justifique lo que hizo Ale, absolutamente nada, es un lobo disfrazado con piel de cordero, una bestia, y nada más que eso.

…..

-Hola Daryl. ¿Cómo lo llevas?- Me pregunta Rick entrando en mi celda.

-Lo llevo,- dejo a un lado la pelota de arroz que me ha hecho Cass. -¿Tú sabes para que la ha secuestrado Ale?- Pregunto intentando cambiar de tema.

-Quiere que le ayude a organizar la pedida de mano de Maggie, no tengo ni idea de como se lo piensan montar para que ella no se entere.-

-¿Glenn le va a pedir que se case con él? Si no hay cura.-

-Bueno, no creo que eso importe demasiado hoy en día ¿no crees?-

-No, supongo que no,- me encojo de hombros.

-Ahora dime de verdad como estás.-

-Yo… Frustrado,- admito torciendo la boca.

-Te exiges demasiado.-

-No me vengas tú también con eso de que lo que necesito es tiempo.-

-No, no he venido a eso, voy a organizar un comité y quiero que formes parte.-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-

-Porque las cosas no pueden seguir como hasta ahora.-

-Hemos llegado hasta aquí por ti, si lo haces por la gente nueva que se jodan si no les gustas, pueden largarse cuando les dé la puta gana, nadie los retiene.-

-No es por ellos, no del todo, no quiero ser vuestro Gobernador, no creo que me corresponda tomar a mí solo las decisiones de vida y muerte que también os influyen, hay temas en los que debemos votar y decidir juntos. Es la hora de un cambio. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Cuento contigo?-

-Sabes que sí, pero yo no sé nada que sirva para guiar a otros.-

-No digas tonterías. Si no hubiese sido por ti no hubiésemos superado el invierno antes de encontrar la prisión, lo sabes tan bien como yo, no te quites merito.-

-¿Realmente crees que puedo servir para eso?-

-No confío en nadie tanto como en ti, creo que lo sabes, precisamente por eso te estoy diciendo todo esto antes que a cualquier otro.-

-De acuerdo, formaré parte de tu comité, creo que Cass, Ale y Hershel también deberían estar.-

-¿Y tu hermano?- Le miro alzando una ceja ante esa pregunta.

-Mi hermano no sabe trabajar en equipo, bastante es con que se haya puesto de nuestro lado, no le pidas peras al olmo Rick.-

-Está bien, ya había pensado en Hershel, tendré en cuenta a Ale y a Cassidy, por cierto- apoya su mano en mi hombro mientras se levanta –me alegro de que hayas vuelto a casa.-

-Y yo.- Digo sin terminar de creerme lo afortunado que soy a pesar de todo.

…..

Gin y Carl nos han tenido casi toda la tarde entretenidas a mi hermana y a mí. Creo que no se sienten muy entusiasmados con la gente de Woodbury.

Les entiendo, me ha venido bien estar con ellos por lo mismo, -chicas, ¿venís con nosotros? Nos pregunta Rick junto a Carol y Daryl, -vamos a reunirnos con los demás en la cancha de baloncesto.-

-¿Y eso?-

-Me parece que necesitamos un momento en familia, vuestro padre está allí también- las dos nos miramos pero no le damos más importancia y les seguimos.

Al llegar nos quedamos a cuadros, todos están reunidos, parece una fiesta, en el suelo de la cancha han puesto un montón de sábanas blancas como para hacer una pista de baile y han decorado los bancos con flores de cartulina de distintos colores.

-¿Qué es todo esto?- Le pregunto a Glenn.

-Me han ayudado a organizarlo para ti Ale y Cassidy, quería hacerte algo especial.-

-No hacía falta- no puedo evitar mirar los pequeños detalles, se han tenido que esforzar mucho para hacerlo todo tan deprisa, lo que no entiendo es para que es esto, no es mi cumpleaños.

-Claro que sí, te lo mereces todo- carraspea nervioso tendiéndome una mano. -¿Me concedes este baile?- Me pregunta y yo sonrío conmovida. Es el hombre más maravilloso del mundo.

Cassidy empieza a tocar la guitarra y a cantar.

 _ **Oh, pensando en todos**_

 _ **nuestros años de juventud,**_

 _ **Solo estábamos tú y yo**_

 _ **Eramos jóvenes, salvajes y libres**_

 _ **Ahora nada puede alejarte de mí,**_

 _ **Hemos estado en este camino antes**_

 _ **Pero eso ha terminado ahora**_

 _ **Me haces volver por más**_

No puedo apartar mis ojos de los suyos, estoy atrapada en este maravillo momento, no sé porque ha hecho todo esto, no me importa, solo quiero disfrutarlo con él.

 **Nena, tú eres todo lo que quiero**

 **Cuando descansas aquí en mis brazos**

 **Me cuesta creerlo**

 **Estamos en el cielo**

 **Y amor es todo lo que necesito**

 **Y lo encontré ahí en tu corazón**

 **No es tan difícil ver**

 **Que estamos en el cielo**

 _ **Oh, una vez en tu vida encuentras a alguien**_

 _ **¿Quién cambiará tu mundo?**_

Cuando apareció en la granja con los demás, lo cambio absolutamente todo, sin ellos, sin él, no sé dónde estaríamos hoy, pero sé que no sería tan feliz como lo soy ahora mismo, a pesar de todo por lo que hemos pasado últimamente.

 _ **Te levantará cuando te sientas mal**_

 _ **Sí, nada podría cambiar lo que significas para mí**_

No me imagino besando otros labios, o jugándome la vida por otro como sé que estaría dispuesta a hacer por él.

 _ **Oh, hay muchas cosas que podría decir**_

 _ **Pero solo abrázame ahora**_

 _ **Porque nuestro amor iluminará el camino**_

 **Nena/e tú eres todo lo que quiero**

Levanto la cabeza sorprendida por un segundo al escuchar a Ale cantar junto a Cassidy, esos dos son un par realmente único.

 **Cuando descansas aquí en mis brazos**

 **Me cuesta creer**

 **Que estamos en el cielo**

 **Y amor es todo lo que necesito**

 **Y lo encontré ahí en tu corazón**

 **No es tan difícil ver**

 **Que estamos en el cielo**

 _ **He estado esperando por tanto tiempo**_

 _ **Para que algo llegará,**_

 _ **Para que el amor viniera**_

 **Ahora nuestros sueños se están**

 **Convirtiendo en realidad**

 **A través de los buenos y malos tiempos**

Nos depare lo que nos depare el futuro, lo afrontaremos juntos, nunca nos rendiremos. No hay nada, ni nadie que pueda interponerse a su esperanza y mi determinación.

 **Sí, estaré ahí para ti**

 **Nena, tú eres todo lo que quiero**

 **Cuando descansas aquí en mis brazos**

 **Me cuesta creer**

 **Que estamos en el cielo**

 _ **Y amor es todo lo que necesito**_

 _ **Y lo encontré ahí en tu corazón**_

 _ **No es tan difícil ver**_

 _ **Que estamos en el cielo**_

Por el rabillo del ojo veo a Rick meciendo a Judith mientras está se ríe. Incluso en un mundo tan destruido como este, sigue habiendo espacio para el amor.

 _ **En el cielo**_

 **Tú eres todo lo que quiero, todo lo que necesito**

 _ **Estamos en el cielo**_

 **Estamos en el cielo**

 **Estamos en el cielo**

 **-** Maggie Greene- Glenn se arrodilla a mis pies, los demás dejan de bailar para mirarnos, -me harías el inmenso honor de convertirte en mi esposa.-

-Oh dios,- me llevo las manos a la boca sin poder creérmelo.

-Dile que si mujer, al muchacho está a punto de darle un infarto- me grita Ale.

-Oh, sí, por supuesto que si- me lanzo a sus brazos provocando que caigamos al suelo.

-¿De verdad?-

-Sí, sí y mil veces sí mientras sea contigo Glenn Rhee, te amo.-

….

-Por dios, que bonito, estoy a punto de llorar.-

-Si es que eres más dulce que una tarta de red velvet Unicornio.- Le digo dejando la guitarra a un lado todos se acercan a la pareja para darles la enhorabuena. Yo prefiero esperarme un poco para no atosigarles.

-Voy a achucharles.- Me dice y sale corriendo para tirarse en plancha sobre la espalda de Glenn, si es que mi niño es muy bruto cuando quiere.

Niego con la cabeza sin poder contener la risa que me da verlos así.

-Ha sido precioso, no sabía que cantabas.-

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí Martínez.- Digo sonriendo. –Por cierto, gracias por ayudarnos con la decoración, ha sido un detalle que te hayas esforzado tanto.-

-Para ti era importante.- Se encoge de hombros mientras se sienta a mi lado. -¿Sabes lo que siento por ti verdad?- Me pregunta sonriendo.

-Lo sé, pero eso…-

-Antes de decir que no va a pasar, deja que te recuerde que la vida da muchas vueltas, sé lo que sientes por él, es evidente. Pero también sé que no te soy del todo indiferente. He conseguido hacer que te sonrojes un par de veces.- Pongo los ojos en blanco al escucharle.

-Y también conseguiste una vez que te diese con la culata de un fúsil en las pelotas. ¿O es que lo has olvidado ya?- Él se rasca la nuca incómodo al recordar eso. -Imagino que quieres llegar a algo con todo esto, suelta lo que sea de una vez.- Digo burlona sin tomarme el asunto enserio.

-Simplemente trato de decirte que no voy a renunciar a ti.- Se pone de pie frente a mí. –Te quiero Connors, pero con esto no me refiero a que vaya a acosarte, pase lo que pase, siempre podrás contar conmigo como amigo, pero creía que debías saber que quiero más, mucho más.-

-Te lo agradezco, bueno ¿cuál será la palabra de seguridad?-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Alguna palabra tendré que usar para cuando me pongas los nervios y hacerte parar, no sea que te acabes comiendo mi puño calentito.-

-Preferiría probar tus labios a tus puños,- le miro alzando una ceja y el levanta las manos a modo de escudo entre nosotros -está bien, pero no sé me ocurre que palabra puedes usar.-

-¿Qué te parece? Ya párale wey.-

-Me parece bien, aunque es una frase no una palabra.-

-Tendré que seguir pensando.- Me rio divertida, es una situación absurda.

-¿Interrumpo algo?- Se acerca Merle con cara de malas pulgas.

-Nada, ¿dónde está Daryl?- Le pregunto al no verle con los demás.

-Ni idea, soy su hermano no su sombra.-

-Voy a buscarle, portaos bien niños.-

-Yo siempre soy bueno linda, sobretodo en la cama.-

Me alejo de ellos pasando del comentario.

-Daryl. ¿Qué haces aquí solo?- Le pregunto cuando al fin le localizo, está apartado del resto, fumando, apoyado en una pared mientras mira a la cancha en silencio.

-Tomaba perspectiva.- Suspiro y miro al cielo al escucharle.

-Otra vez celoso de Martínez no, por favor.-

-Me ha contado lo que te iba a decir.-

-¿Qué?- Lo flipo, ese mexicano es un suicida.

-Dice que quiere jugar limpio.-

-Daryl oye…-

-Habéis hecho un bien trabajo con la decoración.- Extiende un brazo hacia mí y yo me aferro a su pecho.

-Bueno, hemos hecho lo que hemos podido con los recursos que teníamos a mano, ¿de verdad crees que ha quedado bien?-

-Por supuesto.- Besa mi frente y me relajo contra él. –Cass.-

-¿Qué?-

-Lo que dijiste que harías si alguna vez sentías algo por alguien más, si llegase a pasar, hazlo, por favor dímelo, me dolería, pero podría entenderlo… Si llegases a engañarme con ese capullo.-

-Eh, si te lo dije es porque pienso que así es como actuaría, y eso iba en los dos sentidos. ¿Sabes? Carol me dijo hace tiempo que ella te quería y que le era difícil dejarte ir, creo que hablaba enserio en ese momento, pero por como te mira, no creo que realmente haya perdido la esperanza.-

Se pone serio al segundo –Carol y yo nunca hemos tenido nada.-

-Lo sé, sé que la ves como una amiga, pero ella a ti no, así que si algún día cambia la forma en que la...-

Me besa, me besa con un ansia que me hace perder la cabeza, me voy para atrás y sus brazos me rodean, apretándome contra él.

-¿A que ha venido eso?- Le pregunto aun en una nube.

-Quería evitar que siguieses diciendo tonterías.- Dice con esa maldita sonrisa torcida que tan caliente me pone. Coge mi mano y la pone sobre su pecho. –¿Lo sientes?-

-Sí.-

-Me alegro, porque late por ti.-

-Solo por curiosidad, con las cosas que me dices ¿cómo pretendes que te deje nunca por nadie? Es imposible.-

-Solo digo la verdad,- se encoge de hombros, de pronto se vuelve tímido y evita mirarme a los ojos.

-Pues es una verdad preciosa.- Esta vez soy yo quien atrapa sus labios, de fondo escucho a Ale tocar la guitarra, los demás charlan y ríen. Es un momento perfecto

-¿Rick ya ha hablado contigo?- Me pregunta cuando nos separamos, apoyo mi espalda en su pecho para poder ver al resto.

-No, ¿de qué se trata?-

-Va a formar un comité, dice que no quiere seguir tomando las decisiones por todos.-

-Lo entiendo, pero ¿por qué tendría que hablar conmigo?-

-Yo os propuse a ti y a Ale, sois inteligentes y creativos.-

-Lo de el Unicornio lo entiendo, es bueno calando a la gente, pero yo me integré hace poco en el grupo, no creo que a los demás les parezca bien.-

-Es Rick quien va a formar el comité, si no les gusta que se jodan.-

-Eres de lo que no hay,- niego relajada, no quiero que el día de hoy termine. –No estoy segura en lo de ser parte del comité, pero me parece bien que se haga.-

-Parejita, vamos a cenar, dejad de arrumacaros-

-¿Arru… Qué?- Pregunta Daryl confuso.

-Arrumacarse, ya sabes es una mezcla entre hacerse arrumacos y acurrucarse.- Explica mi loco preferido del mundo súper feliz.

-Ya, ya, claro… Esto…. ¿De verdad él te encontró en la calle o tú le sacaste de un psiquiátrico? Puedes decirme la verdad- me susurra al oído haciéndome cosquillas.

-Pues nos conocimos como ya sabes, ahora bien, si antes de eso él estuvo internado en algún lado de eso ya no tengo ni pajolera idea.- Digo tirando de él para cenar con los demás. -¿Vas a querer probar tú o prefieres que te lo dé?-

Suspira desganado, -probaré.-

-Mi campeón- muerdo la piel de su cuello mientras Beth nos acerca la comida.

-No me provoques así con gente delante.-

-Lo siento- me disculpo sonriendo, -no lo he podido evitar, eres un bocadito muy tentador al que hincarle el diente.- Le guiño el ojo y juraría que se ha micro sonrojado por un momento. Yo no sé como, ni cuando, ni donde, pero un día de estos me lo acabo comiendo a besos, lo sé, lo intuyo.

…..

Hacía tiempo que no estábamos todos tan relajados y felices, es algo que se respira en el ambiente.

Cojo a mi pequeña de brazos de Beth mientras veo como Daryl come brochetas de ardilla, idea de Carol para ver si así le resultaba más fácil, parece que tenía razón.

Cassidy se ríe de Merle por alguna tontería que haya dicho Ale, aún así una de sus manos no deja de acariciar la espalda de mi amigo como para relajarme.

Estamos juntos, estamos vivos, tenemos un lugar seguro, saldremos adelante.

-Bueno ¿cómo vais a casaros si no hay cura?- Pregunta Ethan con aparente inocencia.

Pero según lo escucha Glenn mira preocupado a Maggie. Este chico a veces me toca mucho los cojones.

-Por eso no hay problema, podéis celebrar una unión de manos, no hace falta cura.- Sugiere Cassidy y todos nos sorprendemos al escucharla.

-¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto curioso.

-Bueno, es una antigua tradición del pueblo celta, utilizaban el ritual de la unión de manos para casar a una pareja durante un año. Cuando el año finalizaba decidían si querían seguir juntos o si se separaban sin más.-

-Eso suena interesante- comenta Maggie con evidentes ganas de saber más.

-Pobre Glenn aún no te has casado con él y ya le quieres dar calabazas, niña mala.- Bromea Ale divertido.

-Permíteme Maggie,- se ofrece Merle, pero antes de que ella pueda preguntar a que se refiere, todos vemos como le da una soberana colleja a Ale, -con lo bien que te ha quedado la pedida de mano ahora vas y la cagas, bocazas.-

-¿Es cosa mía o esos dos a veces son como un viejo matrimonio?- Me cuestiona Michonne tratando de no reírse.

-Sinceramente no sé que decirte, los dos están mal de la cabeza así que…- Me encojo de hombros.

-Callaos ya,- les regaña la futura novia y ambos se ponen serios a la vez. Impresionante. -¿Qué haría falta?-

-Pues…. Al tratarse de un pueblo que respetaba tanto la naturaleza me parece que habría que saludar a los elementos de la naturaleza o a la diosa y….-

-Rainbow son cristianos, creo que la parte de la diosa no procede, aunque lo de los elementos estaría original.-

-Sí, eso estaría bien.- Asiente Maggie

-Tendrías que meteros en un círculo, creo que podríamos hacer algo bonito con ramas y musgo ¿Qué opinas Unicornio?-

-Que deberíamos habernos dedicado a organizar bodas, claramente.-

-¿Y qué más?- Pregunta Glenn comenzando a animarse con la idea.

-Luego de entrar en el círculo y de saludar a los elementos diríais vuestros votos, conozco algunos votos celtas que son preciosos, podéis usarlos tal cual o combinarlos con vuestras propias palabras. Después vendría la unión de manos que es el rito que da el nombre a esta ceremonia, tendríais que tomar la mano derecha del otro con vuestra mano izquierda y viceversa, luego una persona que elijáis o bien vosotros mismos, aunque sería más complicado, ataros una cuerda alrededor de vuestras manos unidas, como representación del símbolo de infinito y de vuestro amor.-

-Cassidy, eso es una idea preciosa,- le digo de corazón.

-¿Qué me dices Maggie? ¿Lo celebramos así?-

-Yo… Sí, me parece una idea maravillosa.-

-¿Cuándo será la boda?-

-Dadnos quince días para organizarlo será espectacular.- Pide Ale poniéndose de pie y dando saltos. Es como un crío con sobredosis de azúcar en un parque de atracciones. Desde que Cassidy y Merle se unieron a nosotros ha cambiado mucho, antes era más serio.

-Ya os habéis molestado mucho con lo de hoy, nosotros no queremos que…- Trata Maggie de rechazar su ofrecimiento.

-Cielo, de verdad, lo haremos encantados, celebrar una gran boda para vosotros es justo lo que necesitamos después de todo lo que ha pasado.-

Ellos se miran indecisos por un momento hasta que Glenn la besa cogiéndola en volandas –adelante con la boda, pero nada de quince días, os doy una semana, no quiero esperar más tiempo para poder decir que es mi mujer.-

-Que tonto eres,- le suelta ella sonrojada escondiendo la cara en su cuello.

-Casi había olvidado lo que era esto.-

-¿El qué?- Le pregunto a Michonne tratando de no levantar mucho la voz ya que Judith se ha quedado dormida.

-La felicidad,- asiento entendiendo a que se refiere –esos dos se la merecen.-

-Toda la del mundo,- digo de acuerdo con ella.

…..

Menuda sarta de estupideces, creí que podría arruinarles el momento, pero no, Connors tenía que tener esa idea… Pero tal vez pueda probar otra táctica.

-Te veo feliz Carol.-

-Lo estoy, así que ya te puedes ir largando de aquí, no voy a escucharte.-

-Hey no seas así conmigo, la verdad es que en parte me alegro de que te rindas con Daryl, pese a lo que pienses de mí, te respeto,- me acerco a ella.

-Suelta lo que haya en esa retorcida cabeza tuya de una vez,- bufa molesta.

-Es solo que, ya que Glenn y Maggie van a dar ese paso, no me extrañaría que Daryl y Connors hiciesen lo mismo. Podría hacer algún comentario para disuadirle antes de que él se lo planteé seriamente si quieres. Pero solo si quieres.-

-Yo…- Duda, ese pensamiento la ha molestado, bien. -No quiero hacerle daño.-

-Lo sé, pero ahora es cuando más oportunidades tienes de conseguir que rompan, entre sus manos y como ese mexicano va detrás de ella… Es una lástima que te rindas.-

-Olvídalo,- me dice conteniéndose de cruzarme la cara de un guantazo.

-Está bien, lo último que querría nunca sería molestarte, lo digo en serio… Si cambias de opinión solo dímelo.-

-No te lo repetiré, aléjate de Daryl.-

-Vamos, lo dices como si yo fuese capaz de hacerle daño Carol.- Me rio divertido mientras la dejo rumiando la idea. Sé que me acabará pidiendo que interfiera, no es tan fuerte como para renunciar a él. Le desea demasiado.

….

-Tío que no, no logro entenderlo, a ver ¿de verdad me estás diciendo que alguna vez en tu vida has sido capaz de ligar con esa mierda de frase?-

-Pues sí, no veo que tiene de malo.- ¿Qué no ve que tiene de malo? Será mi amigo, pero un lince no es.

-A ver si me aclaro, tú has dicho voluntariamente, sin que sea ningún reto, ni ninguna broma, ni nada. ¿Eres para mí como la miel para los osos y has follado? Te estas quedando con nosotros.-

Martínez me da la razón asintiendo con la cabeza, el mamón no es capaz de dejar de reírse, y le entiendo.

-Pues lo típico que se dice en un pueblo.-

-No, no, no, de eso ni hablar, te recuerdo que yo viví allí también y jamás escuché nada tan patético.-

-A ver, en cierta forma es bonito.- Suelta Martínez.

-¿Me vacilas?-

-Sois un par de gilipollas,- salta Merle empujando el banco en el que estamos para intentar tirarnos, pero con lo que pesamos los dos, y la cogorza que lleva encima el colega, ni siquiera consigue moverlo, –a ver Casanova ¿tú que dirías para ligar? No, espera, no abras la boca que ya me acuerdo, eres mi diosa y mierdas parecidas.-

-Pues mejor que te comería entera y después me cosería el culo para no cagarte es, suerte tuviste de que estuviese allí para evitar que el novio de la chica te rompiese la cabeza con el botellín de cerveza, aunque te lo habrías merecido.-

-Enserio, vosotros dos valdríais para dúo cómico, ¿no os lo han dicho nunca?-

-Alguna vez,- admito quitándole importancia, -¿esa es Karen?-

-Sí.- Responde el latino sin más.

-No parece estar demasiado bien.- Comento preocupado.

-No lo está, lo que pasó con el Gobernador la ha afectado.-

-¿No vas a hablar con ella?- Le pregunto mosqueado, frunciendo el ceño al ver que no mueve el puto culo.

-¿Para qué? Apenas la conozco.-

-Pues si no vas tú, iré yo.- Que remedio, no me parece bien dejarla así, caminando sola por el patio abrazada a sí misma, mirando hacia la oscuridad.

-Te ha durado poco el luto después de lo de Kate.- Agrega Merle molesto.

-Hazte una paja y gime como un perro en celo mamón, se te da mejor que hablar.- Digo enseñándole el dedo de en medio.

-Que te den.-

No me giro para responderle, si lo hago entraremos en un círculo vicioso.

-Hey ¿estás bien?- Le pregunto cuando me acerco a ella.

-Sí, bonita fiesta.- Sonríe apartando las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

-Ya, siento que no os hayamos invitado pero…-

-Era algo en familia, es entendible.-

-¿Estas bien?- Vuelvo a preguntarle mientras siento en mi nuca las miradas de Merle y Martínez.

-No, cada vez que intento dormir recuerdo lo que pasó y…-

-¿Puedo?- Ella me mira extrañada al no entender y yo le muestro mis brazos abiertos, se sorprende pero acepta el gesto, abrazándose a mí con fuerza. –Tranquila, con el tiempo pasara. Te lo prometo.-

-Gracias. ¿Qué hacen?- Miro y veo a los dos idiotas haciendo un baile sexual ridículo.

-Estábamos hablando sobre como ligaba Merle, y sobre como lo hago yo, e imagino que eso les ha llevado a reproducir esa extraña danza de apareamiento- levanto las manos como si de repente ella quemase, al darme cuenta de cómo suena lo que he dicho. –No estoy tratando de ligar contigo ni nada, que no significa que no seas maravillosa, es decir, eres una mujer dura, eso se nota, pero acaban de romper conmigo y no me parecería bien acostarme contigo solo para olvidarla.-

Karen se ríe sin control -¿siempre eres así cuando te pones nervioso?-

-A veces soy peor, la verdad.-

-¿Por eso rompió contigo?-

-No, yo…. Supongo que ya te enterarás pero eso da igual ahora,- niego quitándole importancia, -venía a consolarte y me pongo a contarte mis penas, soy un desastre, perdóname.-

-No pasa nada, así no pienso en lo que les pasó a mis amigos.-

-Lo siento.-

-No tienes porque, no les conocías, y de hecho vinimos a atacaros.-

-Lo sé, pero es obvio que te duele, lamento que pasases por eso.-

-Gracias, eres un sol.- La veo estremecerse de frio, es normal, empieza a refrescar, estamos entrando en el otoño.

-Que va, pero tengo mis momento.- Me quito la camisa que llevo y se la doy. -No es que te vaya a dar mucho calor pero te servirá, deberías irte a dormir, si tienes alguna pesadilla piensa en esto- le hago una mueca graciosa y ella se ríe.

-Eres un personaje.-

-¿Qué puedo decir? Me han dibujado así.- Sonríe amable, no ha entendido la referencia a la película "Quien engaño a Roger Rabbit".

-Buenas noches…-

-Ale, me llamo Alejo, pero todo el mundo me llama Ale.-

-Buenas noches Ale.-

-Que descanses Karen.-

Contemplo serio como se va, no creo que le sea fácil superar lo que pasó, no sabiendo que el Gobernador está fuera, en algún lugar. Ella se gira antes de entrar en su pabellón y se despide de mí con un gesto, se lo devuelvo por reflejo antes de volver con mis amigos.

-Y así, es como se liga,- dice Martínez con cachondeo. Palmeando mi espalda.

-No estaba ligando, necesitaba un amigo y tú no ibas a mover el culo.- Le reclamo.

-No sé consolar, no es lo mío.- Ya, lo entiendo, tampoco es lo mío precisamente, pero joder, si hay que hacer el esfuerzo se hace cojones.

-Bueno, ahora que ya tienes chochito nuevo podemos ir todos a dormir.- Rezonga Merle con cara de malas pulgas.

-Oh, pero dulzura no te pongas así, ¿quieres que rellene tu agujero?- Me echo encima de su chepa y el mamón me tira al suelo. –Así, rudo venga.-

-Un día de estos te meteré mi polla hasta la garganta, a ver si así te callas de una puta vez,- me responde dejándome perplejo por la intensidad con la que lo ha dicho, antes de saltar sobre mí.

Martínez solo se ríe de nosotros al vernos así, creo que estamos borrachos, sí, demasiado borrachos, porque juraría que su boca ha estado a punto de besarme antes de que su puño me sacase el aire de los pulmones, pero no puede ser ¿no?

Definitivamente no ha podido ser.

…

-¿Glenn tú realmente quieres hacer esto?- Le pregunto acariciando sus labios con mis dedos, él besa mis yemas con dulzura.

-Claro que sí, por eso te lo he pedido ¿por qué? ¿Te arrepientes?- Se incorpora un poco para mirarme.

-No, para nada, creo que nunca había estado tan convencida sobre si una decisión era correcta en mi vida, pero no quiero que lo hagamos por miedo a que nos quede poco tiempo, esto es algo a futuro, algo para toda la vida.-

-Lo sé, no lo hago por eso, lo hago porque independientemente del tiempo que nos quede en esta tierra lo que tengo claro es quiero vivirlo contigo, pero como algo más de lo que ya somos.-

-Respuesta correcta señor Rhee.- Digo poniéndome sobre él. –Pero no pienso cambiarme el apellido.-

-No te lo he pedido, usemos los dos. ¿Cómo te suena familia Greene-Rhee?- Me rio y beso su pecho.

-Raro, pero bonito.-

-Sigo sin creerme que me hayas dicho sí.-

-Glenn, aunque me lo hubieses pedido estando los dos solos en el patio bajo el sol, o en una celda después de hacer el amor, la respuesta siempre hubiese sido sí, porque te quiero, y sé que puedo enfrentarme a este mundo sola, pero quiero hacerlo a tu lado, porque así soy más fuerte.-

-Eres maravillosa.-

-Recuerda lo maravillosa que soy la próxima vez que me cabreé contigo.-

-Lección aprendida, soy un chico listo, no quitarte nunca la última porción en un plato compartido.-

-Así me gusta,- digo acariciando su pene, deseando que vuelva a hacerme suya.

Me besa mientras sus dedos juegan con mi monte de venus y por un momento somos solo nosotros, el resto del mundo desaparece bajo el ruido de nuestros gemidos.

Y eso me encanta.

 ***/*/*/***

 **Hola almas corsarias capítulo terminado el 7 de marzo cosas para contaros, he visto "Como entrenar a tu dragón 3" La he amado de principio a fin, la historia, su final, los personajes, el diseño, todo absolutamente maravilloso, no hay nada que no me haya encantado.**

 **También he visto "Alita: Ángel de combate" me ha gustado mucho la historia, el personaje de Alita, ni idea hasta que no salí del cine que venía de un manga, tengo pendiente cotillearlo, pese a la duración del filme, tiene un ritmo trepidante que te absorbe, no se hace larga en ningún momento.**

 **También contaros que en mi empresa MBT, van a hacer un ERE, sep a la puta calle todos, en verdad lo que me jode es que me echen y no poder irme yo cuando me cojan en las prácticas del curso que estoy haciendo mientras saludo con la mano en plan princesita y diciendo, aquí os quedáis que yo me voy. Pero bueno, la vida, así que por lo menos que se haga todo lo más rápido posible, porque evidentemente sabiendo que te echan las ganas de poner buena cara al público como que no.**

 **Que soy profesional y no voy a hacer nada inadecuado en mi puesto de trabajo, pero cuando la gente te pregunta ¿y este zapato entonces lo vais a traer? Es que es para decir, pues no sé cuanto voy a seguir yo aquí, como para saber si voy a recibir el zapato de los cojones, señora/caballero.**

 **Cambiando de tema ¿cuál os gustaría que fuera la palabra de seguridad que escoja Cassidy para que Martínez corte el rollo? Había pensado que fuera "Mezcal" ¿os gusta? De todas formas se admiten sugerencias al respecto. Y yo por lo menos no recuerdo el nombre de Martínez, así que "rebauticemosle"¿cuál os gustaría que fuese su nombre?**

 **Espero que el cap os haya gustado, os mando muchos besototes a todas.**


	25. Se acabó

**Capítulo 24**

 **Se acabó**

 **Flash Back**

 **-Hershel, solo dime la verdad.-**

 **-Daryl…-**

 **-No soy ningún niño, dilo y ya está joder.-**

 **El anciano suspiró profundamente antes de mirarme a los ojos.**

 **Fin Flas Back**

-Tierra llamando a Dixon, hola ¿estás ahí?-

-Sí, claro, ¿qué pasa?-

-Es Glenn, está a punto de darle un ataque y no sé cómo calmarle, te juro que lo he intentado todo menos darle un puñetazo.- Le miro alzando una ceja. -¿Se lo das tú por mí?-

-Me lo estás pidiendo porque Maggie te acojona, ¿a qué sí?-

-Un poquito, pero solo un poquito.- Pongo los ojos en blanco y me cruzo de brazos.

-No tienes remedio.-

-Lo sé, lo sé, oye, cambiando de tema ¿qué te ha dicho Hershel?-

 **Flash Back**

 **-¿Y qué más da?- Me preguntó Cass. –Ya nos imaginábamos que esto era una posibilidad.-**

 **-¿Cómo que qué más da?-**

 **-Daryl, un poco más de rehabilitación y podrás usarlas como siempre.-**

 **-Sí, pero no volveré a tener sensibilidad en los dedos.-**

 **-No lo sabes a ciencia cierta, antes no notabas esto.- Me acarició el dorso de la mano con dulzura. -Y aunque no la recuperes, lo importante es que no te va a impedir hacer vida normal. ¿No es eso lo que te preocupaba?-**

 **-Tú no lo entiendes.- Me giré frustrado dispuesto a dejarla sola en nuestra celda.**

 **-Lo haría si me lo explicases.- Golpeé mi puño contra la pared. –Sé que no te gusta decir en voz alta lo que pasa por tu cabeza, pero necesito que lo hagas.-**

 **-¿Es qué no es evidente?-**

 **-No Daryl, no lo es. Antes podía entenderlo, te preocupaba no poder usar tu ballesta, no poder luchar por ti mismo, o no poder defenderme. Ese miedo lo comprendía, pero lo que te pasa ahora es distinto.- Se puso frente a mí, acunando mi cara entre sus manos, cerré los ojos y disfruté de sus caricias.**

 **Mis dedos pasaron sobre sus labios, y ella los besó despacio. –No lo siento Cass, me revienta la idea de tocarte y no poder disfrutarte.-**

 **-Bueno- sus manos se colaron en mi pantalón con descaro. –Aún me sientes donde importa ¿no?-**

 **-Eres una pervertida aahh- jadeé al sentirla apretar mi miembro.**

 **-Para mí que tus manos no puedan sentirme no es un problema, lo que definitivamente sí que sería un problema es que dejases de quererme maldito idiota.-**

 **-Me manipulas con sexo- la acusé apoyándome contra la pared, tragando fuerte al verla quitarse la falda.**

 **-Esto no es manipulación, es terapia correctiva para que dejes de decir gilipolleces- aseguró mordiendo mi pezón mientras sus uñas arañaban suavemente mis caderas, para atraerme más hacia su cuerpo.**

 **Fin Flash Back**

-¿Qué más da lo que haya dicho?-

-Bueno, a ti parecía importarte mucho anoche.-

-Pues ya no, así que deja el tema.-

-Está bien angelito, lo que tú digas, ¿Glenn? Eh oye, no vale desmayarse, que vas a casarte, no al matadero cojones.-

-¿Y si no viene?-

-Chico, mi hija te adora, cálmate, la estarán preparando.-

-Si bueno, pero ya llevan mucho rato ¿no?- Pregunta Ethan mirando al cielo.

-Tú cállate, Glenn tranquilo, es normal, yo estuve esperando a Lori cerca de tres cuartos de hora, se puso tan nerviosa que no dejaba aparcar al chofer porque tenía miedo de que yo no estuviese en el altar, seguramente sea lo que le pase a Maggie, simplemente mantén la calma y espera, aparecerá.-

-Vale, de acuerdo… No, no puedo, creo que voy a vomitar.-

-A no, de eso nada, tú lo que necesitas es azúcar, toma- le da una de las galletas de Carol. –Come esto y deja de ponerme nervioso, copón.- ¿De dónde las habrá sacado? Ella me dijo que las había escondido para que no se acabaran antes de tiempo.

-¿Qué yo te pongo nervioso a ti? Ale no me jodas.- Se queja Glenn.

-Pues sí, porque con lo bonito que ha quedado todo no quiero que potes al lado.-

-¿Serás cabrón?-

-¿Queréis dejar de dar voces?- Se ríe Cass apareciendo en la cancha. Veo como Martínez se le acerca, pero antes de que llegue a ella, la rodeo con mis brazos y la beso en los labios. Cuando se separa me dedica una sonrisa divertida. –Ni creas que voy a quejarme, a ver ¿qué os pasa pandilla de dramáticos?-

-Es él.- Ale acusa a Glenn. –Cree que Maggie le va a dar plantón. ¿No lo va a hacer verdad?-

-¿Qué? No, por la diosa, no- se ríe divertida, están como locas ahí dentro, Carol y Kate se niegan a dejarla salir hasta que reúna todas las cosas que suelen tener las novias el día de su boda, ya sabéis, algo azul, algo viejo, algo prestado, algo nuevo y bla, bla, bla.-

-¿Entonces ella no se arrepiente?- Pregunta el novio por centésima vez en lo que va de mañana. Miro a la mujer en mis brazos, sinceramente, de estar en su situación ya habría ido a buscarla.

-Para nada, realmente está luchando por llegar hasta a ti, ten fe en que lo conseguirá antes de que sea de noche.- Dice burlona y yo la abrazo más fuerte. -¿Tú sigues mimoso?-

-No.- Aseguro con la boca pequeña.

–Descuida, esta noche haré todo lo que me pidas, voy a ser muy obediente. Así no te quedas con ningún antojo, que si no luego en el comité no me rindes.-

-Eres una cabrona, no rindo porque no me dejas dormir.-

-Todavía no he oído ninguna queja de tu parte sobre lo que hacemos en lugar de dormir.-

-No puedo contigo.- Suspiro apoyando mi barbilla en su cabeza.

-Tienes que soltarme. Cuando Maggie salga tengo que tocar una canción.-

-¿Y si no quiero?-

-Pues el organizador de bodas que ha poseído al Unicornio te arrancará la cabeza, y eso me jodería muchísimo porque me encanta sobre tus hombros.- La suelto a desgana. Acaricia la línea de mi mandíbula haciéndome estremecer. –Te amo angelito.-

Sonríe y se aparta un poco del resto para asegurarse de que las cuerdas están afinadas.

-Se os ve bien.- Comenta Rick animado.

-Lo estamos.- O de eso intento convencerme. Siempre encuentro la manera de complicarlo todo.

-Me alegro, ella te hace bien. Desde que llegó, se te ve más… No sé, más feliz.- Me da una palmada entre los hombros y yo miro mis manos incómodo. Desde que me rescataron hay algo a lo que no dejo de darle vuelta. Y es que, no quiero vivir sin ella, pero no quiero que ella tenga que conformarse con el remiendo de hombre que soy. Siempre he sentido esto, solo que desde lo que pasó con el Gobernador, el sentimiento es más intenso, antes de caer en las garras de ese cabrón creí poder dejar eso atrás, creí que podría ser egoísta y permitirme tenerla, pero ahora, cada vez que la veo con Martínez, dudo sobre si debo dejarla marchar.

…..

Al fin están a punto de liberarme, apenas puedo creerlo, después de ducharme esta mañana todo ha sido una locura, me han separado de Glenn literalmente a la fuerza, me han metido en una celda y han comenzado a arreglarme el pelo, Carol ha hecho un vestido usando los retales de algunas sábanas y cortinas de Woodbury.

Al verme finalmente con el puesto me he quedado sin palabras, es sencillo, pero hermoso.

Cuando creí que estaba lista y que podría salir se volvieron locas con los objetos que toda novia necesita, Cassidy intentó salvarme de ese huracán de estrógenos pero la echaron.

-Michonne, dime que no queda mucho.- Suplico.

-Yo diría que ya estás, vamos chicas, dejad de hacer sufrir a la novia.- Intercede por mí.

-Está bien, está bien, quizá nos hayamos excedido pero...- Carol está emocionada. –Una boda Maggie, en estos tiempos, no creí que volvería a ver algo así.-

-Lo sé, jamás fui de las niñas que sueñan con el día de su boda, y cuando el mundo se vino abajo ni siquiera esperé enamorarme, sin embargo aquí estoy, con vosotras, gracias por todo lo que habéis hecho de verdad, pero ahora necesito ver a mi prometido para poder convertirlo en mi marido.-

Todas nos reímos. –Eres afortunada, Glenn es un buen hombre, no como otras ratas que yo conozco,- rezonga Kate y las demás guardamos silencio incómodas.

-De la forma que sea los demás hombres ahora no importan. Ve por él.- Me anima Michonne apretando mi hombro para a continuación colocarse detrás de mí. Carl y Gin me preceden, tirando trocitos de papel de colores como si fuesen pétalos. Son adorables.

Carl no quería hacerlo, pero en cuanto la menor de los Ford amenazó con esconder su arma y no decirle donde estaba durante veinticuatro horas aceptó enseguida.

Al salir del pabellón mi padre me cede su brazo, hay tanto amor en su mirada.

-Estas preciosa Maggie.-

-Gracias papá.-

-¿Lista para dejar de ser mi pequeña?-

Sonrío enternecida –papá, yo siempre seré tu pequeña.- De hecho me siento esa niña hoy más que nunca en mi vida.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia el resto y es entonces cuando le veo, esperándome ante el círculo de ramas que han creado para nosotros. Cassidy comienza a cantar, todos sonríen, pero yo no puedo mirar a nadie más en este momento que no sea a Glenn.

…..

 **Tiempos oscuros**

 **Tiempos difíciles**

 **Por un minuto no sabía quién era**

 **No sabía dónde estaba, estaba ahí**

 **Estaba perdida hasta que me encontraste.**

Recuerdo cuando ella me encontró, llegó en su caballo, lista para llevar a Lori junto a Carl a pesar de que era una desconocida, supongo que no lo hemos tenido fácil desde un principio y eso es lo que nos hace tan fuertes.

 **Pasaron días,**

 **Pasaron semanas**

 **No conocía a alguien que lo entendiera**

 **Pensé que conocía el amor**

 **Tenía que admitir que**

 **Estaba perdida hasta que me encontraste**

Recuerdo con añoranza a la chica con la que salí un par de meses antes de que el mundo sucumbiera a la muerte, realmente creí que la quería, pero ese sentimiento no puede compararse con lo que Maggie me hace sentir.

 **Eres lo que esperaba**

 **Todo lo que soñaba y más**

 **Eres lo que estoy buscando**

Ojalá mi hermanita estuviera aquí, sé que la habría adorado con todas sus fuerzas, y que se habrían aliado para volverme loco. Mi madre lloraría al verme dar este paso tan importante, mientras mi padre la abrazaría sonriéndome orgulloso. Les echo tanto de menos ahora mismo, pero… Dentro de nada ella será mi familia.

 **Me trata como una diosa, diosa**

 **Piensa que con mis pijamas soy sexy**

 **Cuanto más soy un desastre caliente,**

 **Más loco se vuelve**

 **Me trata como una diosa**

 **Para ser honesta, honesta**

 **No sabía lo mucho que quiero esto**

 **Es difícil mantenerlo modesto**

 **Piensa que mi cuerpo es impecable**

 **Me trata como una diosa**

No hay nada que cambiaría de ella, su valor, su fuerza, su testarudez, su ingenio, ella me hace mejor, cada día aprendemos juntos.

Si alguna vez me pasase lo que a Cassidy y Daryl, sé que haría lo mismo que ella, no dejaría de buscar, nunca dejaría de creer que hay una posibilidad, jamás. No podría rendirme. Ella es sencillamente todo lo que quiero. Y yo lucho por lo que quiero.

 **Estaba esperando**

 **Todos los días, todas las noches**

 **Me quedaría**

 **Ahora estoy a salvo y despierta y digo que**

 **Me trata como una diosa**

 **Momentos buenos, tiempos malos**

 **A mi lado, es tan dulce, tan generoso**

 **Que pensé que había vivido,**

 **Pero no puedes llamarlo vivir**

 **Estaba perdida hasta que me encontraste**

 **Eres lo que esperaba**

 **Todo lo que soñaba y más**

 **Eres lo que estoy buscando**

 **Me trata como una diosa, diosa**

 **Piensa que con mis pijamas soy sexy**

 **Cuanto más soy un desastre caliente,**

 **Más loco se vuelve**

 **Me trata como una diosa**

 **Para ser honesta, honesta**

 **No sabía lo mucho que quiero esto**

 **Es difícil mantenerlo modesto**

 **Piensa que mi cuerpo es impecable**

 **Me trata como una diosa**

Ya casi está a mi lado, le han recogido el pelo y han puesto flores en el, seguramente las pocas que hayan conseguido encontrar a estas alturas del año, su vestido es sencillo, y sin embargo se ve como una diosa.

Amo a esta mujer, y ella a mí. Soy afortunado. Tanto que apenas puedo creerlo.

 **Estaba esperando**

 **Todos los días, todas las noches**

 **Me quedaría**

 **Ahora estoy a salvo y despierta y digo que**

 **Me trata como una diosa**

 **Estaba esperando**

 **Todos los días, todas las noches**

 **Me quedaría**

 **Ahora estoy a salvo y despierta y digo que**

 **Me trata como una diosa**

 **Como a una diosa**

 **Como a una diosa**

 **Uuuuhhhh**

 **Me trata como a una diosa**

 **Estaba esperando**

 **Todos los días, todas las noches**

 **Me quedaría**

 **Y sabes que soy honesta**

 **Ahora estoy a salvo y despierta y digo que**

 **Me trata como una diosa**

 **Estaba esperando**

 **Todos los días, todas las noches**

 **Me quedaría**

 **Ahora estoy a salvo y despierta y digo que**

 **Me trata como una diosa**

 **Me trata como una diosa**

-Siento el retraso.- Me susurra con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ahora no importa,- tomo sus manos entre las mías, -aunque comenzaba a ponerme nervioso.- Confieso a medias, no necesita saber que he estado a punto de ir a buscarla a pesar del riesgo que hubiese supuesto para mi vida enfrentarme a Kate y a Carol.

-Yo temía que te cansarás de esperar.-

-Por un instante contigo esperaría toda una vida si fuese necesario.-

-Glenn, eso es cursi.-

-Culpa tuya, tú me haces ser cursi, si no sonrieses como lo haces yo no diría las cosas que digo.-

-Estúpido.-

-Puede, pero me amas, algo bueno tendré que tener.-

-Lo tienes todo.- Asegura besándome despacio.

-Bueno, ¿qué tal si empieza la ceremonia esta o lo que sea? ¿Tendremos que beber sangre?- Suelta Ethan interrumpiendo nuestro momento.

-Ojalá Ale le hubiese roto la mandíbula cunado le golpeo.- Refunfuño, detesto que ese imbécil estropeé esto.

-Glenn.-

-¿Qué?-

-Como Kate te oiga serás tú el que se lleve una paliza.-

-¿No me defenderías?- Pregunto poniendo cara de lastima.

-Anda, casémonos de una vez ¿te parece?-

-Lo estoy deseando.- Entrelazamos nuestras manos y unidos, entramos en el círculo.

…

Tras entrar en el círculo mi padre se acerca a nosotros.

-Hoy venís aquí para prometer compartir el dolor del otro e intentar aliviarlo. Para jurar compartir vuestras alegrías así como buscar todo lo positivo en la persona que hoy tenéis enfrente. A partir de hoy compartiréis las cargas del otro para que vuestro espíritu pueda crecer en esta unión. Prometéis compartir vuestros sueños, usar el calor del enfado para templar la fuerza de esta unión, y juráis honraros como a iguales. ¿Es ésta vuestra promesa de matrimonio?-

Las lágrimas se me escapan no sabía que mi padre iba a hacer esto, dios, estoy tan emocionada, solo quiero abrazarle como si volviese a ser una niña de seis años.

Glenn sigue sosteniendo mi mano, me da un leve apretón y me sonríe. Él lo sabía, cuanto le amo.

-Sí, lo es.- Asentimos a la vez.

-Ahora decid vuestros votos.- Nos anima dando un paso atrás.

Respiro hondo antes de hablar, me sé de memoria las palabras y estoy deseando decirlas. -Yo, Maggie Greene, por la vida que corre por mis venas y el amor que vive en mi corazón, te tomo a ti Glenn Rhee entre mis manos, en mi corazón y mi espíritu para que seas el amor de mi vida. Para desearte y ser deseada por ti, sin vergüenza porque no podría existir en el amor que siento por ti. Prometo amarte completamente y sin reservas, en la enfermedad y en la salud, en la abundancia y en la escasez, en esta vida y en la siguiente donde volveremos a encontrarnos, nos recordaremos y amaremos de nuevo. No intentaré cambiarte de ninguna manera. Te respetaré, a ti, y a tus creencias, tal y como me respeto a mí misma.-

Ahora es Glenn a quien se le escapan unas lágrimas, -te amo Maggie.-

-Yo te amo más.- Niega con la cabeza mientras sonríe, todos los demás guardan silencio, escuchando atentos.

-Yo, Glenn Rhee, por la vida que corre por mis venas y el amor que vive en mi corazón, te tomo a ti Maggie Greene entre mis manos, en mi corazón y mi espíritu, para que seas el amor de mi vida. Para desearte y ser deseado por ti. Prometo amarte completamente y sin reservas, en la enfermedad y en la salud, en la abundancia y en la escasez, en esta vida y en la siguiente donde volveremos a encontrarnos, nos recordaremos y amaremos de nuevo. No intentaré cambiarte de ninguna manera. Te respetaré, a ti, a tus creencias y a tu gente, tal y como me respeto a mí mismo. Y si alguna vez mientras vivamos nos separásemos, prometo que jamás dejaré de buscarte.-

Le beso, enredando mis brazos en su cuello. No sé cómo hubiese sucedido de no existir la infección, pero no dudo ni por un segundo, que si el mundo hubiera seguido girando a su ritmo, nosotros nos habríamos encontrado igualmente, porque simplemente Glenn y yo, teníamos que conocernos para amarnos.

Puede ser una idea estúpida, lo sé, pero por alguna extraña razón estoy completamente segura.

-Hija, hijo.- Mi padre se acerca de nuevo con una tela verde, y con ella une nuestras manos. -La unión está hecha. Así como habéis unido hoy vuestras manos, también habéis unido vuestras vidas y espíritus. La unión de vuestro matrimonio no está formada por esta tela, sino por los votos que habéis intercambiado. Que estas manos siempre se sostengan la una a la otra. Que tengan siempre fuerza para aguantar las tormentas y la desilusión. Que se mantengan tiernas y amables mientras crece este maravilloso amor. Que construyan una relación cimentada en el cariño, y el respeto. Que estas manos sean sanadoras y protectoras, para ambos.-

-Vivan los novios, viva.- Ale comienza a gritar y los demás le corean, hasta la gente de Woodbury aplaude a lo lejos.

Puede que la muerte camine sin descanso, pero esta es nuestra vida y vamos a vivirla.

….

Ale levanta en volandas a Glenn diciendo que Maggie por fin va a hacer de él un hombre decente.

-¿Estás llorando?- Pregunto sorprendido a Cass al ver como se aparta unas lágrimas de la cara.

-No.- Gime mirando hacia otro lado.

-Eh- la atraigo hacia mí, beso sus parpados despacio y desciendo por su cara hasta alcanzar sus labios. -¿Qué pasa u-gi-tsi-ha?-

-No sé, es solo que me he emocionado.- Sonríe y cuela sus manos bajo mi camisa para calentárselas, me estremezco un poco pero enseguida me acostumbro.

-Ale y tú habéis hecho algo increíble por ellos, no lo olvidarán.-

-Tú sí que eres increíble Daryl Dixon.-

-¿A qué viene eso?- Sonríe y niega con la cabeza.

-A nada en especial, solo que... Tengo muchísima suerte de tenerte en mi vida.- Me mira con sus ojos azul claro brillando y yo me pierdo en ellos sin ninguna prisa por encontrarme.

-Siempre os pillo igual, venga.- Ale tira de la cintura de Cass alejándola de mí. No quiero separarme de ella. –Hay que felicitar a la parejita, vamos, vamos. Gin, una ayudita,- la niña enseguida se acerca a nosotros. –Tira del tío Daryl anda peque.- Ella se ríe y me coge de la mano, me dejo guiar muy a mi pesar sin oponer resistencia.

¿Si le preguntase si quiere ser mi mujer que me diría?

¿Fuese cual fuese la respuesta estaría preparado para escucharla?

-Felicidades Maggie.- Digo después de que Gin me planta ante ella y sale corriendo hacia Hershel.

-Gracias Daryl. Acaba de pasar y no me lo creo, vivir algo así de bueno con el hombre que amo, no parece real, pero lo es.- Sonríe de oreja a oreja. Me abraza y yo me quedo rígido ante el gesto, no es que tenga nada en su contra, es solo que no me lo esperaba, pero ella no se da cuenta, ya que se aparta enseguida para abrazar a Carol.

Estoy en una maldita boda en el fin del mundo.

Diablos. Necesito un cigarrillo.

…

-Deja de mirarle así, que se te va a caer la baba.- Me pica mi unicornio.

-No puedo evitarlo, estoy feliz.-

-¿Me he perdido algo?-

-Es… -Dudo por un segundo, pero se trata de él. –Hershel no le ha dado muchas esperanzas y sinceramente creí que querría terminar conmigo.-

-¿Por qué iba a seguir con ese cuento de que sin él estás mejor? Creí que habías hablado con él y le dijiste que se olvidase de esa bobada.-

-Lo he hecho varias veces, pero bueno, es un Dixon y ya sabes, los Dixon son idiotas.-

-Touché, aunque por suerte te enamoraste del hermano listo.-

-Sí, eso parece.-

-Suéltalo.- Me dice chocando su hombro contra el mío en plan cómplice. Adoro a este niño grande ¿lo he dicho alguna vez?

-Es solo que, no sé cómo hacerle ver que por feas que se pongan las cosas no me iré a ningún lado, no podría, porque él es parte de mí.-

-Abrázale fuerte hasta que lo entienda. Como yo contigo.- Dice cogiéndome y dando vueltas conmigo. Le encanta hacerme eso. Y a mí que me lo haga, no vamos a mentirnos a estas alturas.

Kate pasa a nuestro lado sin mirarnos. -¿Todo sigue igual?- Le pregunto preocupada cuando dejamos de girar, que mareo más tonto oye.

-¿De horrible te refieres? Por supuesto.- Afirma sonriente. Como si no le importase, pero sé que no es así en absoluto. –En fin, no puedo hacer otra cosa que aceptar su decisión y alejarme. Por suerte no ha intentado que me aparte de Gin, eso sí que no lo soportaría.-

-No creo que aunque se lo dijese Gin fuese a hacerle mucho caso, eres su refugio.-

-¿Yo? Que va, no me necesita para nada ¿la has visto lanzando cuchillos? Esa niña es una todoterreno.- Al describirla así no puedo evitar recordar a mi mejor amiga Tally, diosa hacía tanto que no pensaba en ella, la echo de menos.

-Que se te cae la baba papi orgulloso.- Le pico para distraerme de mis pensamientos. Hoy no es un día para estar triste.

-Oh cállate, vamos con los demás de una vez.-

…..

Engancha su dedo índice en la trabilla de mis vaqueros. –Alto ahí Unicornio, sabes que si las cosas fuesen como antes no te diría esto, pero…- Suspira y me mira con suplica. –Prométeme que devolverás la Ketamina que cogiste de la enfermería anoche.-

-¿Qué?- Tiene que ser alguna coña.

-Hershel no la encuentra en el inventario.- Pues va a ir enserio la cosa.

-Yo no he cogido nada.- Me mira sorprendida pero no duda de mi palabra, nunca la he dado motivos para hacerlo.

-¿Crees que puede haber sido Merle?-

-No lo sé, si fuera coca no te diría yo que no, pero la Ketamina no es lo suyo de todas maneras ven, vamos a hablar con Rick.-

-¿Qué? ¿Para qué?-

-Pues para que registre mi celda ¿para qué si no?-

-Unicornio esto podría meterte en un lío aunque no hayas sido tú.-

-Lo peor que puede pasar es que me echen del comité, anda ven. Rick, -llamo su atención y la Michonne. Estos dos harían una pareja de la santa hostia. –En la enfermería falta un bote de Ketamina, yo no lo he cogido, pero puedes revisar mi celda.-

Rick me mira serio, todo gesto relajado de su cara ha desaparecido. –No tienes por qué haberlo escondido en tu celda.-

-No, pero si hubiese sido yo estaría nervioso de narices, además, miento como el puto culo.- Al escucharme Michonne contiene una micro sonrisa. -Si lo encuentras debajo de mi colchón expúlsame del comité, o méteme en un celda una semana sin dejarme salir si lo crees oportuno. Estarás en todo tu derecho, pero encontrarlo no cambiará el hecho de que yo no lo he cogido.-

-Iré a mirar ahora mismo.-

-Si no ha sido él habrá que registrar el resto de celdas. Por seguridad.- Hace ver Michonne.

-De acuerdo, Cassidy ven conmigo, Mich vigílale.-

-Descuida.- Los vemos alejarse a paso tranquilo para no alertar al resto.

-Relájate, sé que no has sido tú.- No puedo evitar mirarla sorprendido. –Aún recuerdo lo que me dijiste cuando llegué. Lo de que si yo era un peligro para tu familia me matarías. Un hombre así, no pondría a la gente que quiere en riesgo por algo como eso.-

No sé qué decirla, me ha pillado desprevenido, -yo… Gracias.-

-De nada capitán bocazas.-

-Oh vamos, dime que ese no es el mote por el que vas a llamarme, es un asco.-

-Te aguantas.-

Inflo los carrillos al escucharla, cruzo los brazos por delante del pecho y me siento en el suelo. Soy un alma incomprendida atrapada en un mundo que apesta a carne podrida. Pobre yo. Uuuhhh Carol ha sacado por fin la primera bandeja de galletas. Me levanto y tiro de Michonne hacia la mesa, no pienso quedarme sin comerme tres o cuatro por lo menos.

…

-Bueno, bueno, bueno, ¿y tú para cuándo?- Me pregunta Merle.

-Chicos corred, antes de que Michonne suelte a Ale, el muy bruto se ha comido cinco de una sentada.-

-Es un cabrón sin fondo.- Dice mi hermano riéndose mientras coge dos galletas y se guarda una en el bolsillo. Que raro.

-¿De qué hablabais?- Nos pregunta Carol sentándose con nosotros.

-Oh, le estaba preguntando a mi hermanita cuando le va a hacer la gran proposición a Cassidy.-

-¿De qué proposición hablas?- Ella no sabe por donde van los tiros, pero yo sí, y no me gusta.

-Pues de que le pida matrimonio, no esperarás que te lo pida a ti ¿no?- Ella abre la boca a más no poder, asombrada.

-¿Se lo vas a pedir?- Me cuestiona ella ahora.

-No voy a hacer una mierda.- Niego cabreado.

-¿Cuál es el puto problema?- Me pica mi hermano.

-Yo, yo soy el puto problema, no voy a atarla a mí. Y menos para que me diga que sí por puta pena.- Me levanto yéndome lo más lejos posible del gilipollas con el que comparto sangre.

Si mis cicatrices y mi pasado no fuesen ya suficientemente jodidos, ahora mis manos…. Puede que haya mejorado pero no lo suficiente, nunca seré suficiente. Ella se merece más. Puta mierda.

…

Rick y Connors se han ido, y por la forma en que Michonne ronda a Ale deben de saber ya lo de la Ketamina, mierda, ya no podré usarla contra él, tendré que esperar, al menos fui lo bastante sensato como para llevarla encima y no dejarla en mi celda.

-Ethan.-

-Carol ¿qué tal mi reina?- Me burlo haciendo una reverencia.

-No me llames eso.-

-De acuerdo, perdona. ¿Querías algo?- Pregunto curioso.

-¿Qué tendría que hacer yo a cambio?-

-¿Qué?- Esto no puede venir a lo que creo que viene, sería demasiado bueno.

-¿Que tendría que hacer a cambio de que tú…? Ya sabes.-

-¿De qué yo qué? Necesito más datos, no soy adivino.-

-De que borres de la mente de Daryl la idea por mínima que sea de pedirle a esa… Mujer, que se case con él.-

-Creí que no querías hacerle daño.-

-Más daño se está haciendo él así mismo ahora, por favor, ¿cuál es el precio?-

-Ya sabes que mi tía no quiere que use armas de fuego, si lo que hago funciona, me conseguirás una, y balas, por supuesto. ¿Trato hecho?-

-De acuerdo.-

-Perfecto.- Sonrío animado por el desastre que se avecina. Esto será sencillo.

….

-Nada por ninguna parte.- Me cruzo de brazos frunciendo el ceño preocupado.

-Rick, sé que el Unicornio tiene un problema, pero lleva ya más de dos años limpio, y joder, si fuese él al menos me lo habría dicho a mí, nunca me ha ocultado nada.-

-Sé que Ale es un buen hombre, fue él quien nos convenció de darle una oportunidad a Axel y a Oscar pero no puedo simplemente fiarme de su palabra Cassidy. Voy a tenerlo vigilado un tiempo, de todas maneras...- Me quedo pensativo -no sería la primera vez que confiase en alguien que no lo merece.- Le hago un gesto a Michonne para que deje a Castillo y se integre en la fiesta, es curioso como una sola mirada nos basta para interpretar la intención del otro.

-Puede, pero yo le conozco mejor que tú, además, no hemos barajado otra posibilidad ¿y si hubiese sido Ethan?-

-¿Para qué?-

-Bueno, si nos encontrásemos a Ale drogado una mañana, o peor, muerto por sobredosis nadie dudaría de la versión que da sobre lo que pasó entre ellos.-

-Ethan tiene mucha malicia, pero eso que estás diciendo...-

-Te encaja y te jode.- Llevo mis manos a mis caderas.

-¿Quieres que le vigile?-

-Quiero que alejes a ese sociópata todo lo posible de mi hermano, eso quiero.-

-Está bien, pero si notas algo en Ale.-

-Será él mismo quien te lo dirá si recae, te lo he dicho, tiene un problema, pero a pesar de ello no es un mentiroso Rick.- Le defiende como una loba a sus cachorros.

Sin decir más se dirige a la fiesta, su largo pelo rubio hondeando tras ella, como una declaración de vida en este mundo de muerte. Es normal que Daryl la ame. ¿Quién no lo haría?

En cuanto Martínez la ve la invita a bailar, Cassidy se ríe divertida cuando él hace un lío con sus brazos y se deja llevar.

Necesito hacer como ella y desconectar un poco, estoy agotado.

… **..**

Este mundo es despiadado, no queda ni una mísera migaja siquiera, panda de abusones, si me quitan el alcohol pase, el sexo ya me es una putada gorda, pero sin azúcar yo me bajo de la vida, esta existencia no merece la pena.

-¿A qué viene esa cara de pena?- Me pregunta Merle cachondeándose de mí.

-Tío,- me lanzó a sus brazos en plan dramático, tanto ver a las princesas Disney tirarse a las camas para llorar ha tenido consecuencias, claro que en otra vida seguramente me hubiese servido para dedicarme a la interpretación. –Ya casi no queda alcohol, me tengo que mentalizar para el celibato, yo, que nunca he estado más de dos semanas sin sexo, pero para una vez que hay algo dulce en esta prisión sin que sepa a rancio ya no queda nada, no lo aguanto más, mátame anda, pero que sea rapidito.-

-Serás quejica.-

-Pues sí. ¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer por la última galleta?- Me mira con superioridad. Oh dios, tiene una, que cabrón, como se la coma y no me la dé no le hablo en dos días enteros, o bueno, mejor puedo darle el coñazo ininterrumpidamente hasta que Carol vuelva a hacerlas. Sep, eso mejor.

-Merle no juegues con mi corazón que está muy sensible últimamente el pobre.- Se saca la galleta más bonita que he visto en la vida del bolsillo y yo la sigo como un perro al que van a darle un premio.

-Si te pidiese que me dieses la patita ahora mismo lo harías.- Se ríe el mamón de mí.

-La patita, menearía la colita, te haría el sit y el plas, lo que tú me pidas pero ¿me la das ya?-

-¿Qué más harías?- La lleva de un lado a otro delante de mis ojos.

-Con lo ricas que están hasta darte un beso de tornillo, venga no me hagas sufrir, dame, dame, por fa, dame.- Comienzo a saltar a su alrededor intentando cogerla.

-No, no hasta que lo hagas.- Me detengo en seco. ¿Lo dice enserio?

-¿El que de todo? ¿Lo del sit y el plas o lo besarte?-

-Como me beses te parto la puta boca, arrodíllate como el pajero tarado que eres y te la doy.-

Le miro desconfiado –seguimos hablando de la galleta ¿verdad?-

-Por supuesto.-

-Uf vale, por un segundo creía que iba por tu tranca.- Me arrodillo y extiendo la mano. -¿Te vale?- Prácticamente el tío me la tira a la cara antes de darme la espalda.

-Eres un desesperado.- Refunfuña. Venga, después de esto le perdono del todo lo del puñetazo, se lo ha ganado. Le abrazo por la espala.

-Nunca lo he negado.- Le susurro al oído para picarle antes de comerme mi delicioso premio. Hay días que la vida es sencillamente bella pienso mientras Merle se retuerce intentando desengancharme de su espalda inútilmente, soy más joven y más ágil ¿no ve que si yo no quiero de aquí no me muevo? Aunque pensándolo mejor. ¿Quién soy yo para echar sus ilusiones por tierra con las pocas que tiene el pobre? Si quiere jugar, juguemos.

… **..**

-Ven.- Cojo a Gin de la mano y tiro de ella.

-¿A dónde?- Pregunta curiosa.

-Aquí.- Nos metemos debajo de la mesa, han puesto un mantel así que nadie nos verá. –Me he hecho con una bandeja de galletas solo para nosotros.-

-Has pasado de Sheriff a ladrón, menudo cambio.-

-No ha sido un robo, más bien una incautación.-

-Ah, porque así se llama cuando el que lo hace lleva un sombreo de Sheriff, claro, claro, tiene sentido.- Me pica divertida.

-Cállate, o no dejaré que te comas mis pruebas. De hecho solo por haberme amenazado con esconder mi pistola no debería darte ni una.-

-Está bien, está bien. Lo siento por eso ¿De acuerdo? Pero era por Maggie, además al final te has divertido.- Niego y aparto la bandeja, ella pone los ojos en blanco y se ríe. –Bien, Carl Grimes es genial y yo una lianta. ¿Comemos ya?-

-¿A que no era tan difícil reconocerlo?-

-Sí, sí, sí, lo que tú digas,- se burla llevándose una galleta entera a la boca, que bruta es a veces de verdad.

… **.**

Veo a Cass bailar con Martínez, el tipo es molesto, ni siquiera hay música, bufo incómodo.

 **Flas Back**

 **-Daryl ¿tienes un momento?- Le miré sin expresión jugando con un cigarro entre mis dedos. -Es sobre Connors.-**

 **-Vamos.- Nos apartamos de los demás, desde donde estábamos podíamos ver a Cass riéndose con Ale. -¿Qué quieres de ella?- Pregunto sin rodeos.**

 **-Todo.- Aprieto la mandíbula al escucharle, tiene que estar vacilándome.**

 **-Mira, él único motivo por el que no te parto la cara es ella, ahora lárgate capullo.-**

 **\- Yo también hago esto por ella, quiero jugar limpio y que sepas lo que pretendo porque la quiero de buenas. Quiero estar con ella, sé que podría hacerla feliz, solo necesito que me dé un chance.-**

 **-Eso no pasará salvo en tus sueños.-**

 **-Oh hace tiempo que eso y más cosas han pasado en mi sueños.- Gruñí molesto a sabiendas de que el cabrón me estaba poniendo a prueba, para cogerme la medida. ¿Quería jugar con fuego? Bien, a ver hasta donde aguantaba el calor.**

 **Me acerqué a él invadiendo su espacio hasta conseguir hacerle retroceder varios pasos. -¿Crees que la retendría conmigo si ella quisiese estar contigo? Haz lo que te salga de los huevos, pero en el momento en el que la vea si quiera ligeramente incómoda con algo que hagas o digas, no quedará suficiente de ti como para que te conviertas en caminante ¿me oyes?-**

 **-Me parece justo.- Apretó mi antebrazo con su mano y se marchó a hablar con ella.**

 **Fin Flash Back**

Desde entonces el cabrón no desaprovecha ni una jodida ocasión para estar juntos, y si no se le presenta la oportunidad él inventa una.

Ale se acerca a mí preocupado, distrayéndome de mis pensamientos -hace un rato que no veo a Ethan ni a los críos.- No hace falta que diga más.

-Voy contigo.-

-Hey. ¿A dónde vais?- Pregunta Cass dejando a Martínez colgado para darme un abrazo cuando nos ve pasar. –Por cierto Unicornio, he hablado con Rick te echará un ojo, pero eso es todo. Al menos por el momento.-

-Está bien.- Acepta con una sonrisa cansada, como si lo que le ha dicho no le sorprendiese en lo absoluto. Me he perdido algo sin duda ¿echar un ojo a Ale por qué?

-Vosotros dos- nos mira entrecerrando los ojos. –Tenéis pinta de ir a meteros en algún lío.-

-Ams, esto…- Cass se ríe divertida al verle así de nervioso, como siga rascándose la nuca se va a hacer sangre.

-Es broma, pero no me robes a mi angelito mucho rato.-

-Tranquila, te lo devolveré tal cual me lo llevo, no tendrá ni una sola molécula menos de mugre en el cuerpo.-

-Poni tarado,- le grito y él sale corriendo.

-No pasa nada, prefiero que te devuelva tal cual.- asegura enganchándose a mi cuello –así podemos darnos luego una ducha juntos.- Oh dios, sí.

-No te muevas de aquí- le pido besando sus labios con ansia, si no tuviera que ir a asegurarme de que Ethan no está haciendo nada me la echaría al hombro.

-¿Miramos primero en el pabellón C?- Propone Ale tratando de controlar su inquietud.

-Sí,- dudo que estén en el de los de Woodbury.

-Ethan para ya, eso es descortés. Tus padres no te criaron así.- Al entrar oímos unas voces discutiendo.

-Lo hicieron para que fuera sincero, y es lo que pienso.-

-No está con los críos, vamos.- Digo listo para reanudar lo que he dejado pendiente con Cass. No me interesa la mierda que ese cabrón tenga para echar sobre los demás.

-Sería de chiste que Daryl y Connors hiciesen lo de la unión de manos ahora que él no es capaz ni de coger una cuchara en condiciones.-

-Ethan, no te lo repito más veces ¿me oyes? Basta.-

-Vamos, es la verdad, ha sido tan irónico pensarlo mientras Maggie y Glenn se casaban, no podía parar de reírme.-

-No es gracioso, es cruel.-

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es cierto? Puede que más adelante vuelva a la normalidad, pero ahora mismo es un inútil, Hershel vale más que él y le falta media pierna.-

-Daryl, Daryl- me alejo tan rápido como puedo con Ale pegado a mis talones, no quiero seguir escuchando más, no puedo, porque cada palabra es cierta, joder, y lo peor es que por un momento sí que me había atrevido a jugar con la idea.

Finalmente Castillo me alcanza –eh, ni puto caso a ese niñato de los cojones ¿me oyes?-

Necesito estar solo. -Déjame en paz.- Le ladro sin detenerme

-Chicos ¿estáis bien? Se oyen vuestros gritos desde el otro lado del patio.- Nos regaña Cass seria cruzando los brazos debajo del pecho. -Cómo les estropeéis la boda os doy una patada en las pelotas a cada uno.-

Nos mira con esa seguridad tan suya, esa que a pesar de que le doblo el tamaño me sirve de refugio.

Martínez se acerca hasta donde estamos, poniéndose a su espalda. -Ella tiene razón, sois unos escandalosos. Todos lo están pasando chingón ¿no podéis simplemente pasarla bien como el resto?- Pregunta apartando su pelo para apoyar sus manos en sus hombros con total confianza. Tengo que hacerlo, no puedo seguir dudando.

-Se acabó.- Digo con un suspiro ronco cuando me pongo ante ella.

-¿Qué?- Me pregunta Ale chillando histérico, al oírle Cass desvía su mirada de la mía para dirigirla a Castillo que se ha quedado pálido. –No, no puedes hacer eso.- Me pide él.

Ella vuelve a mirarme -¿Daryl?- Me cuestiona insegura dando un paso hacia mí alejándose del mexicano, Martínez tuerce el gesto extrañado, pero él no me interesa. -Me estás poniendo nerviosa ¿de qué va esto?- No entiende lo que pasa, pero lo hará...

 ***/*/*/***

 **Pues estamos a 28 de Marzo, ¿queda alguien que no haya visto Capitana Marvel? La hija de la amiga es genial, y la gata con Furia, oro puro ja, ja, ja, pero sigo sin asumir como puede perder el ojo de esa manera, ja, ja, ja, de verdad que no, e l gran Nick Furia ja, ja, ja, es de chiste.**

 **Bueno las cosas con mi ER E están en suspensión, nuestro abogado mandó los papeles a la empresa y les preguntó cuándo querían hacer la reunión y la empresa de momento no da señales de vida, que tienen que organizar ellos unos archivos, ¿Cuáles? Porque los que les mandó el abogado nuestro estaban masticaditos, así que ¿de sus papeles? ¿Pues si no los tienes listos ya como haces un ERE?**

 **Sinceramente creo que nos vieron organizados y unidos y se han hecho un poco de popo encima**

 **Ay, hace un par de findes fui a Toledo, amo esa ciudad muy mucho, tiene algo que conecta conmigo de una manera muy bonita.**

 **Dejo de contaros mi vida, ¿qué os ha parecido el final? ¿Daryl rompiendo con Cass por culpa de sus inseguridades y de la mierda de Ethan…? ¿Qué consecuencias tendrá esto? ¿Cassidy lo entenderá y luchará por él o se cansará de intentar hacerle entender que le quiere pase lo que pase?**

 **Rick tiene una conexión con Michonne pero Cassidy le ha enfrentado en sus decisiones como nadie lo ha hecho hasta ahora, con Daryl fuera de la ecuación . ¿Comenzará a verla de manera distinta?**

 **Si Rick no ve a Cassidy de manera romántica Martínez desde luego va a encontrar la oportunidad perfecta en lo que acaba de pasar, ¿conseguirá que ella le dé la ocasión de demostrar que quizá él es el hombre perfecto para estar a su lado?**

 **¿Merle se dará cuenta de lo que Ethan trama contra Ale? Si es así ¿qué hará? ¿Qué consecuencias podría traer?**

 **Respondedme por fi. Me encantaría saber lo que pensáis. Dicho todo esto.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, muchos besototes for all.**


	26. Mi luz en la oscuridad - Otro mundo I

**Capítulo 25**

 _ **Otro mundo I**_

 _Amanece otro día en este nuevo mundo, todo se ha vuelto raro de cojones como si a algún ente superior le hubiese parecido la hostia de gracioso hacer real todo lo que antes consideraba imposible._

 _Empezando por el cabronazo de Daryl rompiendo el corazón de mi hermanita solo por las palabras de ese niñato y terminando por…_

 _-¿Estás despierto ya?- Me pregunta Merle dándome un azote en el trasero sin compasión, mira que es bestia el tío cuando quiere._

 _-Joder ¿te parece poco castigo el que le diste anoche a mi pobre culito como para que además lo maltrates así ahora?- Le pregunto mirándole todo lo mal que puedo._

 _-Tú di lo que quieras, pero anoche gemías como una puta bien pagada pidiendo más.-_

 _-Ya, lo dices como si eso no te pusiera cachondo perdido.-_

 _-Puede que lo haga… ¿Me dejas que te la vuelva a meter o no?-_

 _-¿Ya está? ¿Eso es todo? Nada de cariño ¿cómo has amanecido? Ni nada de hey ¿quieres hacer el amor conmigo? Contigo todo es meterla a lo bruto, a veces creo que solo me quieres por mi agujero trasero.-_

 _-No solo por ese,- me sonrojo a sabiendas de lo que va a decir, -también por lo que sabes hacer con la lengua.- Suspiro resignado, girando hasta quedar bocarriba, colocando los brazos detrás de la cabeza para mirarle divertido._

 _Tenía que acabar enamorándome de un hombre, en contra de lo que siempre me había atraído. Y ese hombre encima tenía que ser MerleTocaPelotasCapulloDixon. ¿Soy imbécil? Sin lugar a dudas la respuesta es sí._

 _¿Soy feliz? Diablos, ya lo creo._

 _-No vas a parar hasta que te diga algo cursi ¿verdad?- Dice torciendo la boca avergonzado por la posibilidad de que le ponga en esa tesitura._

 _-Bueno, te vi practicando el otro día en las calderas, me parecía de mala educación no darte la oportunidad de que vieses que tus esfuerzos daban resultados.-_

 _-Serás gilipollas.- Se me lanza encima, pero yo le esquivo y le acorralo contra la cama metiendo mi pierna derecha entre las suyas._

 _-No pasa nada, tú eres King Kong y yo Chita, tú el fuerte y yo el graciosillo, tú el negado emocional y yo el cursi.-_

 _-Tienes tres segundos para quitarte de encima culo de mariposa.- Hace referencia a mi tatuaje, en que hora me iría de fiesta con mi ex más loca y su mejor amiga antes de mudarme a Nueva York. Yo que esperaba tontamente que aquello acabará en trío. Aunque sí que me acosté con la tatuadora que me hizo la mariposa, no salí perdiendo del todo._

 _-Vamos yo dejo que me la metas, y ya sabes la grimilla que me daba al principio.- En verdad me sigue costando un poco. Que luego en caliente me encanta, pero de primeras no puedo evitarlo y me cuesta ponerme en situación. -¿Cuándo me va a tocar a mí?- Pregunto poniendo morritos._

 _-En la puta vida, yo no soy un maricón como tú, ahora quita.- Le beso despacio para callarle mientras su mano me masturba a placer, le cuesta tanto, tantísimo admitir que esto es lo que siempre ha querido tener conmigo. Maldito cabezón._

 _-Está bien princeso, pero se más tierno que anoche si no quieres pasarte tres días a pajas.-_

 _-Puto ninfómano, no eres capaz de castigarme más tiempo aunque te reviente el culo con tal de no estar sin follar.-_

 _-Como si eso te viniera mal mamón.-_

 _-Cállate.- Consigue tumbarme, le tengo encima completamente pegado, se baja los pantalones como puede y yo siento que el corazón se me va a salir del pecho, late tan rápido que parece una jodida locomotora a punto de descarrilar. -Te sigues poniendo nervioso cada vez que me la ves putita.-_

 _-Puede ser.- Contesto, intentando mirar a cualquier lado menos a él. Noto su pene en mi entrada, pongo mis manos en sus hombros para frenarle, -¿me quieres preparar un poco?-_

 _-Estás listo de anoche.- Hace un mohín exasperado, y a mi notarle con su cosa ahí me pone histérico, joder necesito que me distraiga. ¿No lo ve? -Serás delicadito.- Gruñe._

 _-Eso, un delicado, un quejica y todo lo que tú quieras pero…- Para mi sorpresa empieza a hacerme una mamada, no es que tenga mucho cuidado con sus dientes, pero he de admitir que precisamente saber que el capullo puede darme un mordisco si le viene en gana, me pone._

 _Estoy tan perdido en el calor de su boca y en el peligro de sus dientes, que apenas noto sus dedos preparándome, cuando quiere, y recalco, cuando quiere, es un amante generoso._

 _Mis jadeos se aceleran, boqueo por aire desesperado, él no me da cuartel, me mete su polla de golpe, mientras continua masajeando mi verga con su mano, lo que hace que me corra casi instantáneamente, es bueno, es un cabronazo de mierda, pero es muy bueno follando._

 _Me agarro a su espalda cerrando los ojos, oigo a los demás por el pasillo, trato de contener mis gemidos, pero él me da un azote obligándome a gritar, le entra el pánico cada vez que alguien le pregunta si estamos juntos, sin embargo le encanta que sepan cuando me jode vivo en el sentido literal de la expresión._

 _-Joder Merle,- no sé que coño ha hecho con las caderas pero acabo de ver las estrellas, bendita próstata. –Hazlo otra vez o te parto las piernas.-_

 _-Cállate que me desconcentras coño.-_

 _-Es meter y sacar, no hacer despegar un cohete.-_

 _-Es que ni follando te sabes estar calladito.-_

 _-Ni tú sabes dejar de ser un mamón- su boca desciende a mi cuello, maldición, ya sabe que es mi punto débil. No ha tardado mucho en descubrirlo y aprovecharse de el._

 _-Di que te gusta que te la meta doblada.- Me susurra ronco._

 _-Doblada y hasta el fondo,- aseguro sudando contra su cuerpo, sus caderas vuelven a hacer eso, mi mente está a punto de explotar otra vez ante la idea de que estoy dejando que Merle Dixon me haga disfrutar así._

 _Su boca cubre la mía con un beso salvaje, está preocupado por Daryl y lo paga con mi cuerpo, aunque no puedo quejarme. Las embestidas son cada vez más duras, más rápidas._

 _Se muerde el puño para evitar decir mi nombre en su orgasmo, mientras yo no puedo evitar chillar el suyo como un condenado a muerte en el mío._

 _Le doy una colleja al terminar._

 _-¿A que ha venido eso?- Se queja sobándose el golpe y saliendo de mí._

 _-A que siempre haces lo mismo, quieres que todos me oigan pero a ti no. Me estás empezando a tener hasta las pelotas con esa actitud de patio de colegio, que lo sepas.-_

 _-Primero me la quieres meter tú a mí, ahora que me oigan gemir como una mujer.- Este tío llega a ser más tonto y no encuentra la salida en el canal del parto. -¿Qué será lo siguiente? ¿Pedirme que te diga que te quiero?-_

 _-Pues mira, a lo mejor.- Me limpio con la mayor dignidad posible los restos de su semen, me visto y le dejo solo en mi celda con un palmo de narices. Sí señor, ya era hora de que me pusiera en mi sitio, no tengo que ceder yo todo el puto rato. Es que…_

 _Lo dicho, el tío es gilipollas perdido, ¿se creé que es al único al que le cuesta aceptar el punto en el que estamos? Pues no, tampoco es fácil para mí, pero coño, me esfuerzo, que sé que es su mecanismo de defensa, lo peor es que lo entiendo, suspiro apoyándome en los bancos de la cancha de baloncesto._

 _Yo también me siento inseguro y necesito aunque solo sea muy de vez en cuando sentir que esto que tenemos, sea lo que diablos sea le importa._

 _¿De verdad pido tanto?_

…

 _Sueño, sé que es un sueño porque realmente no haría esto despierta, estoy en el techo de la prisión, extiendo los brazos, el aire me cala hasta los huesos, sería tan fácil caer al vacío como echar a volar lejos de aquí, tan sencillo... Tan tentador._

 _De pronto es de noche y estoy en el patio frente a él, odio esta parte, nunca consigo que cambie._

 _-Se acabó.- Dice con un suspiro ronco cuando se pone frente a mí._

 _-¿Daryl?- Quiero besarle hasta despertar de esta pesadilla, el problema es que es muy real, aun así pregunto lo mismo que aquella vez, como una idiota incapaz de aprender de sus errores. -¿Esto es por lo de tus manos otra vez?-_

 _-No, es por Carol, me he acostado con ella.-_

 _-¿Qué?-_

 _-No creí que mantuvieses tu palabra, y se te ve muy cómoda con tu amiguito Martínez, así que ya no tendrás que decidir entre nosotros, porque yo ya no soy una opción para ti.-_

 _-No estás hablando enserio.- Pero lo hacía aquella noche, y lo hace ahora en esta pesadilla, me coge de la muñeca con fuerza arrastrándome a algo que he visto demasiadas veces, se acerca hasta Carol, me suelta y la besa frente a todos, yo solo soy capaz de mirar la escena sin creer que es cierta mientras mi unicornio me abraza evitando que me rompa en mil pedazos._

 _-Hola dormilona.- Me despierta Maggie._

 _-Perdona, no debería haberme pasado estando de guardia.- Cada día que pasa es como si tuviese menos energía._

 _-Bueno, Rick mató al Gobernador, y de momento no nos hemos cruzado con más grupos. No pasa nada, te guardaré el secreto.-_

 _-Gracias,- me fijo en las ojeras que tiene –¿os han vuelto a dar la noche Merle y el Unicornio?-_

 _-Sí, y esta mañana otra vez, son una tortura, necesito mudarme de pabellón pero ya.-_

 _-Te diría que hablaría con ellos, pero con eso de que "no están saliendo juntos porque no son gays" no hay mucho que pueda hacer.-_

 _-Pues menos mal, porque si lo llegan a ser habrían estado así desde que llegasteis de Woodbury.- Se burla. –Por cierto, tu mexicano te espera.-_

 _Sonrío enternecida, -¿otra vez? Este hombre se piensa que por ser rubia no retengo memoria suficiente para recordar el camino a nuestra celda ¿o qué?-_

 _-Pues no sé, quizá tenga algo de razón, te duermes en las guardias y esas cosas…- La atizo con mi mochila mientras me levanto._

 _-Eso es porque me hago mayor, y las personas de edad avanzada tenemos que dormir más para rendir en condiciones, no porque sea rubia.-_

 _-Anda que- la escucho reír mientras desciendo, adora a esa chica, una vez en tierra los brazos de Martínez me rodean._

 _-Te echaba de menos linda.-_

 _-¿Has echado de menos que te de patadas mientras duermo?-_

 _-Bueno, eso no mucho, pero si lo suave que eres.- Me besa despacio y me dejo hacer, me gusta mucho que me mime así, me mira divertido. –Venga ¿estás preparada?-_

 _Me rio sin poder evitarlo, -dale caña.-_

 _-Te quiero.-_

 _-Patata frita con kepchup.-_

 _-¿Qué? Hoy solo eso.-_

 _-Sí, lo siento.- Digo conteniendo la risa como buenamente puedo._

 _-Da igual- comenzamos a caminar en dirección al pabellón, sin hacer mucho caso a la puerta que se abre dejando entrar a Daryl Dixon, mi corazón se tranquiliza al saber que está a salvo, cada vez pasa más tiempo fuera, no sé como lo soporta Carol sin volverse majareta._

 _-Perdona. ¿Qué decías?-_

 _-Decía que algún día conseguiré llegar al nivel palmera de chocolate, ya lo verás.-_

 _-A mucho aspiras tú, deberías conformarte en quedarte con los saladitos.-_

 _-Ni de coña quiero ser un saladito, quiero ser un dulce y que no me quites las manos de encima en todo el día.-_

 _-Si no quieres que te quiten las manos de encima tal vez deberías hablarlo con Merle, ya sabes, está desatado.-_

 _-Quita, quita, lo que no sé es como Ale puede sentarse. Para mí es un héroe, te lo digo enserio linda.-_

 _Sonrío ante su apodo y le beso en la mejilla. –Vamos lindo, que me tienes muerta de hambre con tanta tontería.-_

….

 _Han pasado dos años desde que me arranqué el corazón del pecho. Dos años en los que ella apenas ha sido capaz de soportar mí presencia, casi no me mira cuando estamos en el mismo lugar, supongo que hice un buen trabajo consiguiendo que me odiara._

 _-Hey Daryl, me alegra que hayas vuelto tu hermano me tenía hasta los huevos ya con que si te habías vuelto a ir sin él.- Me saluda Ale con una mueca desganada._

 _Al menos ya no me da un puñetazo cada vez que me ve para que le diga la verdad a Cass. Se ha resignado, como intento hacer yo._

 _Me encojo de hombros al oírle, -no es para tanto.-_

 _-Quince días, ¿quince putos días te parecen pocos soplapollas?- Me chilla mi hermano acercándose a mí a paso decidido. Ale se cruza de brazos y nos mira en silencio sabiendo lo que viene._

 _-Necesitábamos medicinas y eso no es fácil de conseguir.-_

 _-Más difícil es que las traigas si mueres. Escucha.- Me empuja hasta empotrarme contra las rejas del patio, suerte que no hay caminantes ahora mismo. -No quieres estar con ella porque te faltan pelotas para ser el hombre que necesita que seas, cojonudo, eres un Dixon no esperaría otra cosa. Pero si eres capaz de alejarla por su bien, entonces también tendrás que serlo de asumir las consecuencias, si tanto te molesta que esté con Martínez no la mires mientras le besa, así no tendrás que huir de aquí cada vez que la sangre te hierve en las venas.- Me suelta y me da la espalda. -Esto es lo que tú provocaste, supéralo de una maldita vez o trata de solucionarlo, pero deja de salir corriendo todo el tiempo como una maldita niñita asustada.-_

 _-Eh suéltame,- se queja Ale tratando se soltarse del agarre de mi hermano aunque sin esforzarse demasiado a pesar de sus palabras. -Hoy ya he tenido suficiente de ti.-_

 _-Rick te ha llamado.-_

 _-Puedo ir yo solito, muchas gracias.-_

 _-Encima que te acompaño para que luego no digas que no hago cosas por ti, a ver si nos aclaramos pelmazo.-_

 _-¿Qué yo soy un pelmazo? ¿Enserio?- Les escucho discutir mientras se alejan, pero por mucho que Ale diga lo contrario su brazo termina rodeando los hombros de mi hermano acercándolo contra su cuerpo._

 _¿Quién diablos podría haber dicho que esos dos acabarían juntos? Es decir, no tengo nada en contra, pero ¿Merle gay? Si alguien me lo hubiese dicho aún seguiría descojonándome de la risa._

 _Aunque Cass... Ella lo sospechaba, siempre ha sido muy intuitiva. Aparco la moto y entro en el pabellón está desayunando con su nuevo... ¿Qué era yo para ella? Nunca llegamos a ponerle nombre, sí, yo decía que era mi novia o mi mujer, pero realmente nunca nos paramos a pensarlo, solo éramos nosotros, sin más._

 _-Cassidy, que no se te vuelva a olvidar tu cita conmigo o mandaré a Gin a por ti.- Le dice Hershel serio._

 _-Sí, y te llevare a la consulta a punta de cuchillo.- Afirma la pequeña ya no tan pequeña con una gran sonrisa._

 _-¿Cita? ¿Te encuentras mal?- Pregunta Martínez preocupado acariciando su costado. Sería mucho más fácil odiarle si él no la amase como lo hace._

 _-No me pasa nada, llevo un par de semanas cansada, eso es todo.- Le quita hierro al asunto besándole para distraerle, aprieto los puños. Lleva mal mucho más tiempo del que dice._

 _-Debiste decírmelo linda.- Acaricia su nariz con la suya. ¿Será inútil? Él debió notarlo. Mierda, por eso me fui, sabía que ella necesitaba medicinas pero no creí que empeoraría tanto como para preocupar a Hershel mientras no estaba. Alguno de los medicamentos que he traído tienen que servirle. -Tranquilo Hershel, después de desayunar yo mismo te la llevo.-_

 _-¿Hola?- Eleva los brazos como si estuviera en el cole -algo tendré que opinar sobre el asunto, digo yo.-_

 _-Claro, ¿prefieres que te lleve de la mano o atada?-_

 _-Maldito.- Le fulmina con la mirada pero acaba riéndose. -Prometo que iré, ¿de acuerdo?- Mira a todos los que están sentados a la mesa, lo que me incluye, por unos segundos nuestros ojos se encuentran, su respiración se acelera y yo tengo que controlarme para no levantarme, cogerla por la nuca y besarla hasta que olvide donde estamos. -Ems y eso, que no necesito que nadie me lleve, de hecho.- Deja su plato a un lado a medio comer. -Creo que ahora es un buen momento antes de que surja algo.-_

 _-Vaya, si lo llego a saber habría empezado por reñirte en público desde el principio.- Se ríe Hershel._

 _-Cuanta maldad cabe en tu cuerpo teniendo en cuenta la cara tan bondadosa que tienes, eres un timador.-_

 _-Linda, luego me cuentas.-_

 _-Descuida Cesar,- no se gira para despedirse de él por no volver a mirarme. Definitivamente, hice un gran trabajo._

 _-Daryl cariño,- Carol me abraza por la espalda y yo me tenso, en verdad no estamos juntos, nunca lo estuvimos, solo me ha ayudado a fingirlo. -¿Estás bien?-_

 _-Sí,- asiento sin levantar la vista de mi plato._

 _-Anda ven conmigo, solo será un momento.- Sin ganas me voy con ella, entramos en nuestra celda, aunque teniendo en cuenta que apenas paso tiempo aquí es prácticamente suya._

 _-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto sabiendo lo que va a decirme._

 _-Daryl, te quiero, quiero que seas feliz, creí que yo podría logar entrar en tu corazón, pero a pesar de lo inmenso que sé que es, late por una persona, y solo por una.- Suspira sonriéndome triste. -Habla con ella, yo le aseguraré que lo nuestro nunca fue real.-_

 _-Ya es muy tarde.-_

 _-Solo sería tarde si alguno de los dos no siguiese vivo, pero lo estáis, deja de desperdiciar el tiempo así, te mereces ser feliz.-_

 _-Ella lo es con Martínez, además ¿cómo podría perdonarme?-_

 _-Porque te ama de verdad. ¿Crees que no te mira por qué te odie? Por favor, no lo hace porque sus rodillas siguen temblando en cuanto clavas tus ojos en ella.-_

 _-Pero...-_

 _-Pero nada. Fui muy egoísta al acceder a esto, solo pensé en mí, me equivoqué con lo vuestro, tú tenías razón sobre ella en todo.-_

 _-No puedo,- niego apartándome._

 _-Daryl, Carol, hay reunión, Rick, Michonne ya están en la biblioteca, venga, moved el culo, ¿sabéis donde andan Hershel y Rainbow? No los encuentro.-_

 _-En la enfermería, irán después, no pasa nada porque se pierdan el principio.- Dice Carol por mí._

 _-¿Cómo ha conseguido convencerla para que la revise?- Pregunta con una sonrisilla bailando en sus labios. Mientras nos guía a la biblioteca._

 _-Martínez dijo que la llevaría atada, y Gin se ofreció a llevarla a punta de cuchillo.- Explica Carol._

 _-Ahora todo tiene sentido.- Se ríe. -Le da pánico que tenga que ponerle una vacuna.-_

 _-¿Por qué?- Pregunto sin entender._

 _-Le dan miedo las agujas.-_

 _-Estas de coña.- Digo sin poder creérmelo._

 _-Nop, para nada.-_

 _-Pero ¿y sus tatuajes?- Cuestiono._

 _Se encoge de hombros -no sé, sarna con gusto no pica supongo.- Abre la puerta dejando que Carol pase primero mientras le hace una reverencia._

 _-De todos modos estoy segura de que no será nada, no os preocupéis.- Nos dice Carol tomando asiento._

 _-¿Quien ha dicho que me preocupe?- Cuestiona Ale._

 _-Déjame pensar, tal vez el tic que tienes en la pierna.-_

 _-Maldición, pillado de nuevo, muy observadora madame Peletier.-_

 _-No se me escapa nada Castillo.- Asegura ella bromeando dándose unos golpecitos en la nariz._

 _Me alejo de ellos y miro por la ventana intentando distraerme mientras la reunión comienza._

 _Seguro que tiene razón y no es nada importante pero no me tranquilizaré hasta que no sepa algo._

… _..._

 _Me siento en la camilla apretando mis manos mientas miro con reparos algunos de los materiales médicos que hay encima de la mesa._

 _-Tranquila mujer, ni que esto fuese un matadero, respira.- Sonrío nerviosa pero lo hago caso. –¿Lo ves? Mucho mejor, veamos. ¿Cuándo comenzaste a tener los síntomas? Y esta vez quiero la verdad.-_

 _-No sé, puede que un…- Me mira severo alzando una ceja y yo me rindo. –Cinco meses o así, ni siquiera es como si fuesen síntomas Hershel, simplemente eran dolores de cabeza, mareos, no sé, a veces simplemente me siento aturdida, llegué a pensar que a lo mejor, que… Bueno que podría estar embarazada, pero la regla me ha seguido bajando.-_

 _-Ya veo, así empezó ¿y ahora que más has notado?-_

 _-Eres peor que un perro con un hueso ¿lo sabías?-_

 _-Cassidy.-_

 _-No sé, fatiga supongo, me siento cansada todo el rato.-_

 _-Ya veo, ¿cómo notas de intensos los síntomas?-_

 _-Al principio tolerables, podía disimularlo, pero hoy de hecho me he quedado dormida en la guardia, cuando me duele la cabeza es como si alguien tratase de abrírmela con un martillo, y cuando noto que me mareo como no me agarre a algo me caería al suelo redonda.-_

 _-¿Has notado algo que mejore esos síntomas?-_

 _-No, probé con las vitaminas que me mandaste hace ya casi un mes pero de hecho estás últimas dos semanas me he sentido peor.-_

 _-¿Y has notado algo en concreto que te empeore?-_

 _-Correr, en cuanto trato de hacerlo se me comprime el pecho y no puedo respirar. Aparte de eso, nada que yo recuerde.-_

 _-Voy a auscultarte, levántate la camisa por favor.- Vale, no sé que es lo que sea que me esté pasando, pero la cara de Hershel no me gusta, ya sabía yo que no tenía que haber venido. Ignorancia es felicidad._

 _-Inspira, eso es, muy bien, ahora expira.-_

 _-¿Y?- Le pregunto cuando acaba._

 _-Tus pulmones están bien, ahora veamos ese corazón.-_

 _-De acuerdo.- Su cara es impasible, pero sé que hay algo que no va bien. –Hershel.-_

 _-Lo primero que nada, los medios que tengo son escasos, no puedo…-_

 _-Di lo que crees que es, lo soportaré.-_

 _-Lo sé.- Se sienta con pesadez en una silla delante de mí. –Tienes anemia, pensé que era por falta de hierro o de vitaminas, en mujeres jóvenes al tener el periodo es algo normal. Pero no has notado ninguna mejora con lo que te mandé.-_

 _-Bueno, no, pero a lo mejor es que necesito más tiempo para que hagan efecto.-_

 _-Podría ser.- Admite, pero sigue serio. Así que decido dejar de comportarme como una niña y coger el toro por los cuernos._

 _-¿Qué pasaría si es otro tipo de anemia?-_

 _-En cualquier caso, sería malo porque básicamente significa que tus glóbulos rojos no son suficientes, necesitarías más, hay varios tratamientos que podríamos probar, transfusiones de sangre, administración de oxígeno, analgésicos, acido fólico…-_

 _-De acuerdo, ¿y si eso no funcionase…?-_

 _-No debes pensar así.-_

 _-Hershel.-_

 _-Otra opción sería un trasplante de medula si es que esta estuviese afectada, pero por obvias razones es un procedimiento inviable, además de que necesitarías recibir quimioterapia, cosa que tampoco sería posible.-_

 _-Bueno, tal vez las vitaminas terminen haciendo efecto, o puede funcionar la transfusión si la cosa se pusiese fea, venga, vayamos a la biblioteca ¿hoy había reunión no?- Decido no darle vueltas, si él tiene razón y es algo malo… Ya cruzaré ese puente cuando llegue a el, no sirve de nada que me paralice ahora por el miedo._

 _-Cassidy, sabes que tengo que decir esto en la reunión, Rick no puede ponerte en las guardias, ni a matar caminantes en las vallas mientras estés así, sería peligroso para ti y para los demás.-_

 _-Lo entiendo, pero ¿podrías decir lo de que necesito reposo sin la parte en la que existe la posibilidad de que a lo mejor mi sistema inmunitario se ha vuelto en contra de mi sangre y eso puede terminar o no siendo mortal? No quiero asustar al unicornio sin saber nada a ciencia cierta. Aún es pronto.-_

 _-Está bien, pero Rick tiene que saberlo.-_

 _-Me parece bien. Gracias.- Le abrazo y me lo devuelve, no quiero llorar, como lo haga y aparezca con los ojos rojos mi hermano se subirá por las paredes. –No nos pongamos sensibles. Vamos.-_

 _-Sabes que haré todo lo que pueda por ayudarte.-_

 _-No lo dudo ni por un solo momento. Pero los medios que tenemos son limitados, tú mismo lo has dicho así que…- Me encojo de hombros y tiro de él. –Venga, si no estamos en la reunión seguro que Rick encuentra la manera de meterse en algún problema.- Bromeo, no puedo dejarme llevar por el miedo, sigo viva y eso significa que hay esperanza, maldita sea._

… _._

 _-Y creo que además…- Michonne guarda silencio cuando entran Hershel y Cassidy, en cuanto ella ve a Ale se lanza a sus brazos, él la sienta en sus piernas y la abraza como si fuese un peluche._

 _Vaya dos, siempre igual. No puedo evitar sonreír divertido, se han convertido en el alma de este lugar._

 _-¿Qué tal la revisión?-Pregunto y Daryl clava sus ojos en Hershel._

 _-Bueno, me gustaría solicitar que sacases por algún tiempo a Cassidy de los turnos de guardia, de todos los trabajos que la puedas mandar en realidad, necesita reposo.-_

 _-¿Por qué? Dios ¿voy a ser tío?- Ella pone cara de pánico cuando dice eso._

 _-¿Qué? Ni hablar.-_

 _-Pero tienes los síntomas, te mareas, el cansancio…-_

 _-Tengo anemia poni tarado, por eso necesito reposo, eso y vitaminas, deja de montarte películas en la cabeza.-_

 _-Pues vaya, me hacía ilusión ver corretear por aquí a una mini tú,- se queja poniendo morros. -¿Pero no es grave verdad Doc?- Todos miramos a Hershel._

 _-Por supuesto que no, simplemente quiero asegurarme de que ella mejore.- Pero cuando dice lo último me mira serio, hablaremos cuando el resto no esté._

 _-Bien, Mich sigue.- El resto de la reunión trata sobre como proteger la prisión de un rebaño de tamaño considerable que se aproxima a nosotros._

 _Cuando termina todos se van a hacer sus tareas del día, todos menos Hershel, Daryl y yo, le considero un hermano, pero en cuanto a Cassidy, no le entiendo, no sé porque le hace tanto daño si la quiere._

 _-Daryl ¿podrías irte?- Le pido dando por hecho que Hershel solo quiere hablar conmigo._

 _-No hasta que no sepa que la pasa y no digas que no tiene importancia.- Le dice al patriarca de los Greene._

 _-Daryl, Rick… La verdad es que no lo sé, la anemia antes era algo a tener en cuenta pero no algo potencialmente mortal con el tratamiento adecuado, el problema es que no tengo modo de saber cual es el tipo que tiene, podría resolverse con analgésicos y transfusiones de sangre. O podría no haber nada que podamos hacer al no poder disponer de quimioterapia…-_

 _-¿A que te refieres?- Dios ¿quimioterapia? Llevo mis manos a mis caderas frustrado, no puede pasarle nada, es una luchadora, encontraremos la manera de ayudarla. Tenemos que hacerlo, mi corazón se contrae al pensar en lo contrario._

 _-Es posible que se necesite un trasplante de médula ósea si esta está afectada y no produce glóbulos sanguíneos sanos. Y no hay manera de realizar esa intervención de manera segura para ella o para el donante, por no decir que no hay forma de saber si la medula de ninguno de nosotros podría servirle… Esto poniéndonos en el peor de los casos.-_

 _-¿Por qué no has dicho nada de esto en la reunión?- Pregunto alterado._

 _-Ella no quería que Ale se enterase, y soy su médico, debo respetar sus decisiones.-_

 _Suspiro sentándome en una silla. -¿Por qué crees que puede tener la peor opción?-_

 _-Lleva cinco meses así, puede que algo más y en las últimas dos semanas ha empeorado bastante, no sé, puede que con una transfusión mejore y me haya puesto en lo peor para nada.- Daryl nos deja solos dando un portazo. -¿A que ha venido eso?- Pregunta sobresaltado._

 _-A que sigue enamorado, y acaba de ver todo el tiempo que ha perdido.- Niego apretando el puente de mi nariz. -¿Qué tipo de sangre tiene?-_

 _-Pues…-_

…

 _No, no y no, ella no puede morir, no puede._

 _No… -Cass,- no se gira, sigue caminando, -Cass- me ignora, acelero el paso, me la hecho al hombro y la llevo a nuestra antigua celda._

 _-¿Qué mierda te crees que estás haciendo?- Su respiración se acelera cuando la dejo en el suelo. –Déjame salir.-_

 _-No.-_

 _-Que te den Dixon, no te lo volveré a pedir amablemente.- Desengancha de su pierna su ballesta, la que le dejé en mi casa hace tanto tiempo con la esperanza de que la encontrase. –No me mires así joder.- Su mano tiembla._

 _-¿Así como?-_

 _-Como si te siguiese importando, eres un cabrón.-_

 _-Tu sangre era A positivo ¿no?-_

 _-¿A que mierda viene eso?- Deja de apuntarme._

 _-Hershel ha hablado con Rick y conmigo.- Digo serio deseando abrazarla._

– _Espera, ¿esto es porque quieres darme tu sangre? A no, ni de coña, no quiero nada de ti, nada.- Se acerca a mi alzando su barbilla. –Aprendí la lección, me la enseñaste bien. No le de tu corazón a un hombre que tiene miedo de sentir.-_

 _-Se trata de tu vida de lo que hablamos.-_

 _-Exactamente, es mi vida, mi decisión, y no quiero tu sangre corriendo por mis venas.-_

 _-Si la aceptas me iré.- Le ofrezco desesperado._

 _-¿Qué?- Me pregunta frunciendo el ceño._

 _-Si aceptas mi sangre hasta que mejores, después me iré, no tendrás que seguir viendo mi cara, me quedaré en la cabaña en la que…-_

 _-En la que me pediste que me quedara contigo, recuerdo el sitio y la conversación. Me mentiste en toda la cara y yo te creí como una estúpida.-_

 _-Cass.- Me da un puñetazo que me hace tambalear, joder, había olvidado la fuerza que tiene._

 _-¿Crees que quiero que te expongas a un mundo de muertos? No soy tan egoísta, pero si acepto tu sangre sí que quiero algo, quiero que dejes de tratar a Carol como lo haces, ya que la escogiste a ella, se merece que des mucho más de ti, y no que tenga que estar constantemente preocupada de si volverás o no.-_

 _-¿No quieres que me vaya?- Eso me sorprende, creí que…_

 _-¿Qué importa lo que yo quiera Daryl? Querría muchas cosas, querría querer a Martínez como debería. Querría no estar enferma, querría que Beth no se hubiese fugado con Ethan. Querría que Kate siguiese viva. Querría que las palabras que siguieron a ese se acabó hubieran sido distintas, como que se acabó que dudases de ti mismo. Pero nada de lo que yo quiera cambiará nada de lo que es, así que. ¿Qué más da? Puede que este sea otro mundo, pero sigue girando, y si no queremos que nos aplaste tendremos que girar con el.-_

 _-Lo siento.- Digo dándole espacio para que salga. –Por todo.-_

 _-Ya bueno, una decisión por pequeña que pueda parecer en el momento tiene el poder de cambiar la historia por completo. Seguro que los que crearon el virus pensaron que solo era otra enfermedad horrible más, al menos hasta que se les fue de las manos.-_

 _Me deja solo y dolorido, no sé como cambiar las cosas, como hacer que todo vuelva a ser como antes._

 _Joder._

… _.._

 _-Carl, hola, aquí la tierra llamando al sheriff memo, por favor responda.-_

 _-Eres tan molesta.-_

 _-¿Que puedo decir? Es un hábito.- Se sienta a mi lado, -¿qué haces aquí? ¿No se supone que deberías estar dando de comer a los cerdos?-_

 _-Paso, ¿y Patrick?-_

 _-Ni idea, creo que he conseguido darle esquinazo, pero es persistente.-_

 _-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Es que no te gusta tu admirador?- Digo dibujando un corazón en el aire._

 _-No, es un agobio, vaya donde vaya ahí está él, da grima.-_

 _-Vamos, no es tan malo, desde que le salvaste está coladito por ti.-_

 _-O cambias de tema o me piro, no me he escapado de Patrick para hablar de él.-_

 _-He estado pensando en Beth.- Me mira muy atenta cuando digo eso. –Voy a ir a buscarla, o a intentarlo al menos, se fue con Ethan para que él no hiciese estallar esto, no es justo.-_

 _-Vale. ¿Cuándo vamos?-_

 _-Tú no vienes.- Niego intentando ponerme serio._

 _-Claro que voy. ¿Quién te protegerá si no?-_

 _-Patrick.-_

 _-Oh, eres tan tonto.- Ambos nos reímos._

 _-No tienes porque hacerlo.- Digo cerrando los ojos relajado._

 _-Lo sé, pero somos el dúo calavera, si te vas tu solo. ¿Qué sería de mí? Además ya me he acostumbrado a tu cara de memo.-_

 _-De acuerdo, cuando consigamos lo que necesitamos saldremos por la parte de atrás, será fácil.- Chocamos puños mientras vigilamos el patio, la prisión ha cambiado mucho, somos una comunidad unida. –Por cierto, él en verdad te cae bien, admítelo.-_

 _-Puede que un poco, y recalco el un poco.- Apoya su cabeza en mi hombro y saca uno de sus cuchillos, juega con el sin mirarlo, tiene una habilidad increíble. –Sabes que cuando nos vayamos se va a formar una buena ¿verdad?-_

 _-Sí, pero es lo correcto.-_

 _-Entonces deja de fruncir tanto el ceño cuando piensas, pareces tu padre.-_

 _-¿Me estás llamando viejo?-_

 _-Bueno, eres mayor que yo, no estaría faltando a la verdad al decirlo, aunque no lo he hecho.-_

 _-No, pero lo has dejado caer.-_

 _-Eso sí.- Antes de que pueda salir corriendo me lanzo encima de ella a hacerle cosquillas, es la mejor amiga que existe. Han cambiado muchas cosas quizá demasiadas, pero nosotros seguimos siendo nosotros._

 _-Carl.- Me llama Patrick, dejo de hacerle cosquillas y me asomo._

 _-¿Qué pasa?-_

 _-¿Ginny está contigo?-_

 _-Pues no, hoy no ha venido a molestarme, raro se me hace la verdad ¿por?-_

 _-No por nada, solo que quería… Da igual, ¿si se pasa le dirás que la busco?-_

 _-Sin problema.-_

 _-Gracias.- Dice dándose la vuelta._

 _-Ahora mismo Carl Grimes eres mi héroe ¿lo sabes?-_

 _-Ya ¿y tú sabes que esto mide tres metros, hay paredes y que por lo tanto no hace falta que te escondas debajo de esa mesa?-_

 _-Era por si subía.-_

 _-Le dan miedo las alturas.-_

 _-¿Por qué yo no tenía ese dato?- Se queja encarándome._

 _-No te hagas la chulita que aún estoy a tiempo de llamarle para que venga.-_

 _-A veces no sé porque te soporto.- Bufa cruzándose de brazos y de repente verla así hace que me ponga nervioso, porque no sé, se pone más guapa que de costumbre. -¿Y ahora qué te pasa?¿Te ha dado un aire? ¿Llamo a Hershel? Carl.-_

 _-No me chilles en el oído.-_

 _-Es que no me contestabas, ¿ves cómo te haces mayor? La edad no te perdona amigo mío.-_

 _-¿Serás…? Ven aquí.- Pero antes de que pueda pillarla baja de la torre riéndose. Me encanta su risa, aunque no voy a decírselo, se pondría inaguantable._

… _..._ _ ***/*/*/***_

 _ **Buenas almas corsarias , estamos a 18 de abril, fui a ver Shazam la semana pasada con vistas a que me iba a gustar, y no sé, será que me das un superhéroe o superheroina y ya me tienes ganada, pero me gustó mucho la peli, me reí un montón con Billy y sus hermanos. El padre de acogida es JERRY, nuestro Jerry guardián del reino. Lo amé. En cuanto a los monstruos que mira que no salían mucho en si, pero la maldad que transmitían y su aspecto, real que me acojonaron, eso lo llego a ver de pequeña y me tiro dos semanas pensando que van a salir de mi armario para comerme. Buah ja, ja, ja**_

 _ **Cambiando de tema y volviendo con mi drama laboral ,resulta que hasta el finales de julio, principios de agosto no sabemos si en mi tienda estamos metidos en el ERE o no. Que tenemos que ser profesionales, que se nos está pagando un sueldo, bla, bla, bla, vamos que el factor humano les importa lo mismo que a Jeofry Baratheon las súplicas de Sansa Stark por la vida de su padre. Dicho lo cual, volvamos con el capítulo.**_

 _ **¿Qué os parece todo? Las cosas han cambiado bastante, por no decir, completamente, Mele por fin es real, Ethan se llevó a Beth sin causar daños en la prisión. Daryl se separó de Cassidy, Carol ha intentado volver a juntarlos pero no hay manera, y ahora Connors está enferma, muy enferma. Alert Spoiler.**_

 _ **Avisadas estáis.**_

 _ **Realmente ella se está muriendo…. Lo solté.**_

 _ **¿Qué os parece Martínez? ¿Os gusta cómo trata a Cassidy? ¿Creéis que la enfermedad de Cassidy afectara a alguien de forma inesperada? ¿Ale conseguirá que Merle confiese sus sentimientos?**_

 _ **Decidme almas corsarias. ¿Qué opináis?¿Se me ha ido la olla? ¿En verdad soy así de cruel? Para averiguarlo tendréis que seguir leyendo.**_

 _ **Como siempre espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, besototes for all.**_


	27. Mi luz en la oscuridad - Otro mundo II

_**Capítulo 26**_

 _ **Otro mundo II**_

 _Una semana ha pasado desde la última vez que estuve aquí, no debería haber venido, habría sido cobarde por mi parte, pero habría podido seguir esquivando lo inevitable por un tiempo más._

 _Miro hacia otro lado cuando Hershel clava la aguja en mi piel, estoy tumbada en la camilla mientras Daryl está sentado en una silla, ninguno de los dos hablamos, en cuanto alguno lo haga estallaremos y lo sabemos, por eso guardamos silencio._

 _Es más seguro._

 _-Hola- Rick nos saluda desde el quicio de la puerta. -¿Cómo va?-_

 _-Estoy recibiendo sangre de un gilipollas, ¿tú cómo crees que va? Si durante los siguientes días hago alguna tontería será culpa suya.-_

 _En lugar de responder a mi pulla Daryl solo bufa, no, si al final va a resultar que es el maduro emocionalmente hablando de los dos, tócate los ovarios._

 _Rick sonríe divertido mientras niega con la cabeza. –Admite que no necesitas mucha ayuda para meterte en líos.- Responde._

 _-Oye- me quejo, -creí que eras mi amigo sheriff.-_

 _-Lo soy, lo soy. Pero no puedo negar la verdad.-_

 _-Hershel una ayudita anda.-_

 _-Me temo que estoy de acuerdo con él.-_

 _-Estáis todos en mi contra, se supone que voy a estirar la pata tendrías que estar dorándome la píldora y en lugar de eso vais a machete a por mí, que poquito corazón tenéis.-_

 _-No vas a morir.- Asegura Daryl con una convicción férrea. Esta vez soy yo quien se calla. La verdad es que estoy haciendo esto porque sé que él lo necesita por algún motivo, no porque crea que su sangre va a salvarme, mi época de creer en milagros acabó hace tiempo._

 _-Tiene razón, vas a estar bien después de esto.- Intenta convencerme Rick sentándose en la camilla y tomando mi mano._

 _Hershel y yo intercambiamos una mirada, él no es tan optimista, aunque sé que querría serlo._

 _-Rick Grimes si me sigues mirando con esos ojos de galán vas a conseguir que me ponga nerviosa.-_

 _-Martínez es un buen tío pero admite que yo te parezco más guapo.- Dice coqueteando conmigo en broma._

 _-Lo admito, sobre todo cuando no estás lleno de barro y caca de cerdo.-_

 _-No me dejarás olvidar aquello ¿cierto?-_

 _-Yo que tú no contaría con ello.- siento la mirada de Daryl sobre nosotros, analizándonos. -¿Queda mucho?-_

 _-Esto no es cambiar una bombilla Cassidy.- Me dice Hershel con paciencia._

 _-Hey, los demás volverán enseguida.- Intenta tranquilizarme Rick._

 _-Era un rebaño grande.- El miedo por mi familia me hace un nudo en la garganta._

 _-Merle cuidará de Ale, tranquila.- Miro a Daryl cuando dice eso, está pálido, mi corazón se encoge, necesita todas sus fuerzas por lo que pueda venir, sin embargo aquí está, tirándolas a la basura por mí._

 _¿Podría ser quizá qué él….? No, imposible._

 _Le sonrío aguantando las lágrimas, joder no quiero dejarlos, no quiero dejar al unicornio, sé que Merle cuidará de él, pero mi muerte le va a dejar hecho polvo, si fuera al revés no sé como podría seguir adelante con ese dolor en el pecho._

 _Sin conocerme me dio un hogar, una oportunidad, una familia. Nadie ha confiado en mí y me ha querido tan desinteresadamente como él. Es un bocazas que siempre hace chistes estúpidos y se comporta como si no se enterase de las cosas o no le afectasen, pero eso solo es fachada, porque es justo todo lo contrario, tiene un corazón demasiado bueno, ya ha perdido mucho, quiero seguir estando aquí para él._

 _Para reírme con sus peleas de enamorado, para hacer el tonto en los turnos de vigilancia, para aislarnos en nuestro rincón del patio y cantar como si nada malo sucediese con el mundo._

 _Joder._

 _-Chicos,- cierro los ojos, necesito decir esto sin llorar, -cuando me vaya, cuidad de él por mí.-_

 _-Cassidy no…-_

 _-Solo hacedlo ¿vale?- Le pido a Rick apretando su mano._

 _-Siempre va a tenerte para cuidar de él. No va a necesitarnos, pero igualmente estaremos a su lado.- Me promete Daryl y por primera vez en mucho tiempo me siento conectada a él. Como si el muro invisible que nos separaba se hubiese derrumbado de repente sin hacer ruido, ni dejar escombros._

 _Desearía despertar abrazados en nuestra celda, sin que nada de todo esto hubiera sucedido nunca._

 _Diosa, no puedo negármelo más a mí misma, le sigo queriendo como una autentica idiota._

…

 _-¿Quieres dejar de preocuparte y estar atento al camino?- Me dice molesto Merle, el plan milagrosamente ha salido bien, usando petardos y alarmas de relojes hemos conseguido desviar el rebaño._

 _Ahora volvemos a casa._

 _-No me he desviado del camino,- es todo lo que digo._

 _-Puede, pero das mal rollo con la mirada perdida. ¿Qué carajos te pasa?-_

 _-Merle no te lo tomes a mal, pero voy a cambiarme a la celda de Rainbow.-_

 _-Vale…-_

 _-¿Vale? ¿Eso es todo? Creí que te pondrías en plan plasta.-_

 _-Na, se trata de culo bonito, está bien. ¿Cuánto tiempo?-_

 _-No lo sé… Hasta el final.- Digo apretando el volante._

 _-Hey, la sangre de mi hermano la ayudará.-_

 _-Merle.- Paro en el arcén. –Tú no, por favor, no me digas que todo va a salir bien cuando no es así.-_

 _-Yo….-Se detiene antes de empezar y mis lágrimas por fin se escapan, llevo dos días aguantando las ganas desde que escuché una conversación por accidente entre Rick y Hershel, enterándome así de lo que realmente le sucede a Rainbow.-¿Estás llorando?-_

 _-Sí,- peleo con el nudo de mi garganta a muerte por sacar un puñado de palabras de ella –voy a perder a la única persona que nunca me ha juzgado, la única que ha confiado siempre en mí a pesar de no merecerlo… Sé que ya la perdí una vez, pero ahora estoy a punto de hacerlo de nuevo y no puedo evitarlo, no puedo protegerla de lo que le está pasando, yo… Aaaahhhh- grito golpeando el volante como un loco, me siento resquebrajar por dentro en tantos pedazos que no sé como puedo respirar sin cortarme con ellos._

 _De pronto noto como Merle tira de mí con tanta fuerza que me levanta de mi sitio hasta sentarme sobre él y me abraza._

 _Me escondo en su cuello deseando encontrar en ese lugar una salida a todo el dolor y la impotencia que late en mi pecho._

 _-Es mi hermanita.- Gimoteo como un niño que en lugar de herirse las rodillas se ha desollado el alma._

 _-Lo sé,- sus brazos me rodean como una constrictor, mis costillas se resienten, eso es justo lo que necesitaba. –Voy a estar contigo cuando pase.- Su única mano masajea mi nuca. –Tú mismo lo has dicho, la perdimos una vez y lo sobrellevamos, de mala manera, pero esta vez estamos juntos.-_

 _-La otra vez también.-_

 _-Pero no como ahora. Voy a mantenerte cuerdo.- Eso suena a promesa._

 _-Merle.- Me separo de él y en el acto su boca devora la mía como si no hubiese un mañana, me aprieto contra él con necesidad, puede que no sea el mejor lugar para hacer esto, pero necesito su piel contra la mía aquí y ahora._

 _En mitad de una cuneta, con mis demonios deseando ahogarme y él dispuesto a salvarme de ellos por alguna jodida razón._

… _._

 _La veo abriéndonos la puerta, Ale y Merle aún no han llegado ¿dónde diablos se habrán metido esos dos? Espero que no estén follando._

 _-Hola linda.- Ella me sonríe, da igual lo cansada que se sienta, siempre tiene una sonrisa para regalar a los demás. Cojo su cara con suavidad entre mis manos y la beso despacio._

 _Se ve tan frágil que temo romperla con solo rozarla._

 _-Hola Cesar.-_

 _-Hey ¿qué ha pasado con mi hola lindo?-_

 _-Anda ven conmigo mexicano loco.-_

 _-Tras ese culito tan redondito que te traes iría hasta el fin del mundo.-_

 _-Pasas mucho tiempo con Merle.-_

 _-Y aun así no consigo enseñarle buenos modales.- Finjo lamentarme._

 _Nos sentamos bajo una de las torres de vigilancia. Menudo calor está haciendo ya, no me quiero imaginar cuando termine de entrar el verano, va a ser insoportable._

 _-Perdóname.- Me dice de repente mientras juguetea con mis dedos._

 _-No tengo nada que perdonarte.-_

 _-Mentiroso.- Me saca la lengua al decir eso. –Lo que pasa es que me quieres.-_

 _-Mucho, ya lo sabes, cada día un poquito más.- Se sienta sobre mis piernas y mis manos van a su trasero por inercia para apretarla contra mí._

 _-Precisamente por eso tengo que pedirte perdón, porque yo no te quiero de la misma manera, lo he intentado, pero…-_

 _-Eh, sabes que no tengo prisa, conseguiré que caigas a mis pies antes o después.-_

 _-No,- niega, -no podemos seguir así, no es justo para ninguno de los dos, y más ahora.-_

 _-Oye, si esto es porque estás enferma…-_

 _-Me estoy muriendo.-_

 _-¿Qué?- Grito sin darme cuenta._

 _-Cesar, por favor, aún no lo saben todos.-_

 _-¿De qué chingados hablas?-_

 _-De que no es que este débil porque necesite vitaminas, mis glóbulos rojos no son suficientes.-_

 _-Pero la transfusión.-_

 _-No hay nada seguro, precisamente por eso no quiero seguir jugando a esto, te tengo un cariño inmenso, y eres más especial para mí de lo que jamás habría podido imaginar que llegarías a ser, pero no te quiero como…-_

 _-A Daryl.- Asiente mirándome a los ojos, un par de lágrimas se resbalan por sus mejillas, ella se las aparta sin prestarles atención._

 _-No me importa.- Siempre lo he sabido, pero aun así está conmigo, y sé que la hago feliz._

 _-Pero a mí sí, y a ti debería Cesar, no mereces soportar estar a la sombra de absolutamente nadie. Porque eres un hombre increíble.-_

 _-Me dices que te mueres y que te deje ir, ¿te das cuenta?- No tiene sentido, esto no puede estar pasando._

 _-¿De que soy injusta? Sí, pero no puedo seguir así, no quiero pasar el tiempo que me quede fingiendo que si me empeño lo suficiente todo podrá arreglarse.-_

 _-¿Él lo sabe? Lo de que tú…- No soy capaz de terminar la frase, pero ella me entiende y asiente. –Carajo Cassidy.- Intento ser suave cuando me la quito de encima, pero ahora mismo estoy furioso por lo que me cuesta un triunfo, ¿yo era su compañero y él se entera primero?_

 _-El unicornio aún no lo sabe, solo Hershel, Rick y Daryl.-_

 _-¿Eso debería hacerme sentir mejor?-_

 _-¿Lo que te cabrea de todo es que mi ex se enterase antes que tú? ¿De eso va esta mierda?-_

 _-Se trata de que creía que confiabas en mí. Sabía que no tenía tu corazón por completo, pero contaba con tu confianza.- Me paseo furioso. Y ella comienza a reírse. ¿Qué verga?_

 _-Eres idiota, ¿pero sabes qué? Me alegro Cesar.-_

 _-¿De qué esté cabreado?- Llevar la sangre de ese wey ya le trastocó la cabeza._

 _-Si estás ocupado sintiendo eso, no lo estás para sentir otras cosas, me parece bien, cada uno se protege a su manera.- Dice levantándose para irse._

 _-¿A dónde vas?-_

 _-Te he dicho lo que te tenía que decir, voy a buscarme una celda nueva.-_

 _-No,- no quiero que se esfuerce, necesita descansar. –Me iré yo, no hace falta que tú lo hagas.-_

 _-Pero…- Agarro su mano y respiro intentando calmarme._

 _-Lo haré yo, enserio, no pasa nada, no quiero estar a malas contigo linda, pero duele.-_

 _-Lo sé, perdóname, mi intención nunca fue herirte.- No tiene de que disculparse, fui yo quien se empeñó en entrar en un corazón que ya latía por alguien más._

 _-No hay nada que perdonar, siempre fuiste honesta conmigo, en todo caso discúlpame tú, ya sabes que soy medio pendejo.- Le doy un último beso, sus brazos rodean mi cuello sin fuerza, dios, se me va de verdad._

 _Se me va a ir de entre las manos sin que pueda hacer nada._

 _Esto no debería ser así, esto no debería estar pasando y menos a ella, verga wey._

 _¿Así va a acabar todo?_

 _Después de superar al Gobernador, de luchar como una leona, ¿se va a consumir como la llama de una vela?_

 _Neta, esto no puede ser, de veras que no._

… _._

 _-Ya deja de poner caras, llegamos tarde, sí, ¿y qué?-_

 _-Pues que va a estar preocupada.-_

 _-Sabe que estás conmigo y que nunca dejaría que te pasase nada malo. Seguramente esté más ocupada esquivando a mi hermano que pensando en nosotros dos.-_

 _-Ten cuidado Merle eso del principio se parecía sospechosamente a una declaración, cualquiera que llegase a escucharte pensaría que te estás volviendo un cursi.- Según suelto eso recibo una colleja que me estampa contra el volante. Pero que bestia es el tío cuando quiere, de verdad._

 _Al llegar nos abre Michonne. –Estaba a punto de salir a buscaros, habéis tardado.- Dice observando el chupetón que Merle debe haberme dejado en el cuello._

 _-Ya... Nos entretuvimos…- Carraspeo nervioso cuando ella lucha por controlar una sonrisilla divertida. –Oye ¿dónde…?-_

 _-En su celda. ¿Puedes aparcar por él Dixon?-_

 _-Claro, niñero y chofer, para lo que he quedado, - rezonga mientras me bajo del coche. Es un dramático de mierda, luego me dice a mí._

 _-¿Ha pasado algo?- Pregunto inquieto._

 _-Rainbow ha roto con Martínez esta tarde, después de que volviese.-_

 _-¿Qué?-_

 _-Tranquilo, parece que las cosas entre ellos han quedado bien… De hecho le ha ayudado a mudarse de celda, pero después no ha salido, me dijo que iba a echarse un rato, tal vez quiera hablar contigo.-_

 _Me paso la mano por la nuca. -¿Qué más me he perdido que no querías que Merle supiera?-_

 _-Eres más listo de lo que pareces.-_

 _-Hacerme el tonto es un don natural que tengo, venga Mich.-_

 _-Martínez ha empezado una pelea con Daryl de la que no ha salido muy bien parado, aún debe estar en la enfermería.-_

 _-¿Daryl cómo está?-_

 _-Bien, un labio partido y un ojo morado, los nudillos es lo que peor tiene, pero eso no es lo importante, Cesar ha dicho que…- No sabe como seguir._

 _-Que Rainbow se muere.- Termino la frase por ella._

 _-¿Lo sabías?- Pregunta sorprendida._

 _-Lo escuche accidentalmente, supongo que no quiere preocuparnos.- Se lleva las manos a la boca conteniendo un gemido de dolor._

 _-No es posible… Ella…-_

 _-Hey- la rodeo con mis brazos, -si nos ve tristes se sentirá peor, por eso no quería que supiéramos nada, tenemos que mantenernos enteros para ella Lady samurai.-_

 _-¿Cómo estás tú?- Pregunta recomponiéndose y apartándose de mí. Siempre tan dura como el acero de su Katana._

 _Como un cristal resquebrajado que por alguna razón sigue intacto, pienso para mí. –Estoy, que no es poco. Voy a verla.-_

 _-Ale.-_

 _-¿Sí?-_

 _-Eres único.-_

 _-Es tarde para ligar conmigo, estoy comprometido, aunque siempre podemos organizar un trio.-_

 _-¿Con Merle Dixon? Ni borracha Castillo.-_

 _-Lastima, en otra vida será.-_

 _-Puede,- se ríe sin ganas, pero se ríe. Ahora a ver a mi pequeña._

 _Cuando entro en su celda está dormida sobre las sábanas, Daryl ha tenido que estar por aquí, porque está cubierta con su chaleco._

 _-¿Rainbow?- Pregunto acariciando su hombro._

 _-¿Unicornio? – Se rasca los ojos con pereza, como una niña, es jodidamente adorable. ¿Cómo carajos podría no quererla? Es que es imposible verla y no querer achucharla como si fuera un peluchito. –Has vuelto, ¿cómo os ha ido?-_

 _-Bien, ya sabes, distracción por un lado, Merle incordiando por otro… Luego hemos tenido un momento…-_

 _-¿Al aire libre? Que insensatos,- se ríe divertida –espero que ese polvo haya merecido el riesgo.-_

 _-Ha sido algo más.- Se incorpora y me mira curiosa._

 _-¿A que te refieres?-_

 _-No sé, no sabría explicarlo. Ha sido diferente, más que sexo, no sé si me entiendes.-_

 _-¿Como si te demostrase físicamente lo que siente por ti?-_

 _-Sí.- Admito sorprendiéndome. –Supongo que sí.- Creo que al entender eso mi cerebro ha comenzado a freírse por una sobrecarga de información._

 _-Me alegro.- Me abraza despacio y sin ejercer apenas fuerza. –Es genial.- ¿No debería estar mejor después de la transfusión?_

 _-Lo es, de todas maneras no pienso dejar de darle por culo hasta que me diga que me quiere.-_

 _-Creía que era él quien te daba a ti.- Me pica._

 _-Bueno, sí, eso es otra cosa en la que tengo que trabajar, poco a poco, no me metas prisa.-_

 _-¿Yo? Ninguna.- Se ríe como loca, -pero pagaría por ver como consigues ponerle en cuatro, aunque la misma imagen quemase mis retinas.-_

 _-Oh vamos, tengo un cuerpazo , y él…. Está muy bien para su edad, es un madurito sexy.-_

 _-Ok, detente antes de que empieces a decir cochinadas.-_

 _-¿Sabes? Un caminante me ha dicho que te has quedado sin compi de celda.-_

 _-¿Desde cuando hablan los caminantes?-_

 _-Yo sé interpretar sus gruñidos. Es mi lengua paterna.- Pone los ojos en blanco al escucharme. -¿Qué te parece si me vengo contigo?-_

 _-Un segundo, me has dicho que has tenido un momento con él, no puedes venirte, vas a cagarla.-_

 _-Que va, además, así consigo que me eche de menos, y de paso dejo dormir a Maggie y a Glenn, creo que estaban planeando asesinarme y que pareciese un accidente.- Digo lo último en un susurro conspiratorio._

 _-Buen punto. ¿Qué es esto?- Pregunta dándose cuenta de la prenda que la cubre._

 _-Daryl, te vería encogida y te la puso encima.- La aparta a un lado suspirando._

 _-Me confunde.-_

 _-Es un Dixon, ellos son simples, deberías saberlo a estas alturas.-_

 _-Pues parece que esté enamorado, pero eso no puede ser, así que tan simples no son.-_

 _Decido cambiar de tema, volver a insistir en que lo hizo por las palabras de Ethan y que Carol le siguió en su mentira solo la alterará._

 _-¿Qué te parece si tú y yo nos alejamos un poco del resto y componemos algo? Hace mucho que no tocamos juntos. Lo añoro.-_

 _-Me parece una idea estupenda unicornio.-_

 _-¿Quieres que te lleve a caballito?- Pregunto burlón cogiendo la guitarra._

 _-Na, pero puede que a la vuelta tome la oferta.-_

 _-Tú pide por esa boquita, mi rosita de pitiminí.-_

 _-Payaso,- golpea mi hombro en broma mientras salimos de la celda._

 _-Ya pero ¿en plan bien o en plan aterrador?-_

 _-Pues no sabría yo decirte, cuando roncas acojonas bastante.-_

 _-Que yo no ronco, ese es Merle, el mamón suena como un jodido orco de Mordor preparándose para la guerra.-_

 _-Pues tú quieres a ese orco.-_

 _-Ya, y aún me estoy preguntando por qué lo hago, tal vez me di un golpe en la cabeza y esto es todo producto de una conmoción cerebral, admite que eso explicaría muchas cosas.-_

 _-Anda qué… Tira conmocionado.- Me agarra de la cintura y yo a ella de los hombros mientras caminamos por el patio sin un rumbo fijo._

… _.._

 _-Carl.- Corro tras él. No puedo creerme que vaya a hacer esto justo ahora, lo hablamos y me dijo que esperaría.-Para.-_

 _-Vuelve.- Me dice seco._

 _-No pienso hacerlo sin ti.-_

 _-Pues tienes un problema.- Cuando se pone así de cabezón me dan ganas de usarle para prácticas de lanzamiento._

 _-Carl.- Ni caso me hace, cojo una piedra del camino y se la lanzo directa al omóplato, eso consigue llamar su atención._

 _-¿Qué haces?-_

 _-No soy yo quien debería responder a esa pregunta, si no tú- me acerco a él decidida._

 _-Hago lo que tengo que hacer.-_

 _-Estás huyendo, eso es lo que haces.- Contraataco._

 _-Cassidy va a morir de todas maneras y Beth…- Le corto en seco._

 _-Y Beth por lo que sabemos podría estar- expando mis manos. –A mil kilómetros de distancia.-_

 _-No tiene porque.-_

 _-Es una posibilidad, mosqueate conmigo si te da la gana, pero esto de ahora no lo estás haciendo por ella, si no por evitar lo que va a pasar en la prisión.- Unos gruñidos se acercan a nosotros. Me giro y le lanzo un cuchillo al caminante sin esfuerzo. –Si quieres salir corriendo hazlo, pero admite porque lo haces memo.- Recupero mi cuchillo y comienzo a andar de regreso a casa, rezando internamente porque me siga._

 _-Si no me voy ahora, luego no podré hacerlo Gin.-_

 _-Exacto, porque te necesitaremos.-_

 _-Beth…- De nuevo la usa de excusa._

 _-Sabes que iría contigo, pero no podemos abandonarles ahora, yo al menos no me lo perdonaría.- Me adelanta y se para serio frente a mí._

 _-¿Entonces cuando?-_

 _-Carl, no somos niños, dejamos de serlo cuando esto empezó.-_

 _-¿A qué viene eso?-_

 _-A que te falta decir que todo esto es injusto.-_

 _-¿Acaso no lo es?-_

 _-Por supuesto, pero eso no cambia nada, la vida y la muerte son como son, la justicia no tiene nada que ver con ninguna de las dos.-_

 _Suspira frustrado –volvamos.-_

 _-Gracias.- Digo siguiéndole, no me ve, pero una sonrisa de alivio parte mi cara en dos._

 _-Tienes razón, solo que… No quería verlo. Por eso no te esperé, sabía que si hablaba contigo no me iría.-_

 _-Ten cuidado Carl, eso ha sonado bonito, si me acostumbro a que me digas cosas así luego no dejaré de darte el tostón para que no pares.-_

 _-Lo sé, siempre puedo decirle a Patrick que lo haga por mí.- Me pica._

 _-Aggg Carl, eres un asco.-_

 _-Y tú una pelmaza.-_

 _-Memo.-_

 _-Pes…- Me lanzo sobre él tirándole al suelo. -¿Qué?- Le tapo la boca y le señalo hacia delante. Hay alguien con perros vigilando nuestro perímetro._

 _-Si le disparas- le susurro al ver como le apunta con su revolver. –Los perros se nos echarán encima. Y son unos cuantos.- Por no decir que a la distancia a la que está dudo que le dé._

 _Guarda de nuevo su arma despacio. -Volvamos sobre nuestros pasos.- Susurra en mi oído al notarme nerviosa. –Daremos un rodeo y nos colaremos por nuestro hueco.- Asiento en silencio. Reptando como espectros sobre el bosque emprendemos el camino a casa._

 _Aparte del hecho de que alguien nos vigile y no sepamos si tiene un grupo, hay algo que me inquieta, estaba lejos, por lo que puedo equivocarme, pero juraría que ese hombre era Ethan._

 _Un estremecimiento recorre mi cuerpo mientras miro hacia atrás._

 _Cuando nos alejamos lo suficiente, nos podemos de pie y seguimos andando. –Hey, te has quedado muy callada.-_

 _-Ya… Es que… Es una tontería,- sonrío incómoda, -pero tengo la sensación de que alguien está caminando sobre mi tumba.-_

 _-Tú lo has dicho- agarra mi mano y la aprieta. –Es una tontería, tú no vas a morir eres la reina de los cuchillos.- Está intentando distraerme. También está preocupado._

 _-Carl, ¿crees que ese era mi hermano?-_

 _-Espero que no, porque si lo es significa que la prisión está en peligro.-_

 _Y que Beth a muerto, era la única que le controlaba. Pienso para mí pero decido no abrir la boca, con suerte estaremos equivocados. Con mucha buena suerte. Cruzo los dedos de la mano izquierda mientras que en la derecha sostengo mi cuchillo por si acaso nos acechase algún peligro._

 _Nos va a caer una buena por haber salido sin permiso como nos pillen entrando._

…

 _No sé en que momento ha salido todo tan terriblemente mal, pero lo ha hecho, ahora solo me queda un camino, la prisión, debo cumplir la promesa que le hice a Beth, además, prevenirles es la única manera de vengar nuestras muertes._

 _Toco distraído el mordisco de mi hombro, que manera tan patética de cascar._

 _Cierro los ojos mientras mis perros olfatean el lugar asegurándose de que el sitio es seguro, tal vez, aún tenga la ocasión de pedirle perdón a Ginny por no ser el hermano que se merecía, hace mucho tiempo, antes de que mi mente se ahogase en la miseria la quise, aunque ahora apenas lo recuerde._

 _Diablos._

 _¿Quién me habría dicho que pasar tanto tiempo con Beth me iba a volver tan sentimental? Tan distraído, tan patético como un conejo atrapado en su madriguera._

 _Niego, todo eso ya no importa, solo me queda joderle la fiesta a esa perra vestida a lo mad max._

 _Retorno la marcha, me muero por ver la cara que pondrán cuando vean al hijo prodigo llamando a su puerta._

 _Hogar, jodido hogar, listos o no allá voy._

…

 _Me siento cruzada de piernas mientras le miro, el hace lo propio frente a mí, a lo lejos algunos nos miran pero nadie se acerca, nos dejan a nuestro aire._

 _-Bueno Rainbow, ¿qué te apetece?-_

 _-Algo sobre nosotros, nos lo merecemos por ser jodidamente fantásticos- fanfarroneo divertida._

 _-Oh yeah pequeña. ¿Improviso la melodía y tú le pones la letra?-_

 _-Por supuesto, haz un poco de magia con las cuerdas de esa guitarra.- Le sonrío feliz, diosa, necesitaba esto con él mucho más de lo que creía._

 _La melodía prácticamente le sale sola, y al escucharla me lleno de buena energía y las palabras que quiero que la adornen me vienen veloces a la mente como si fueran flechas lanzadas por Daryl._

 _-¿Lo tienes ya?- Me pregunta sorprendido y no sé por qué, a él le ha sucedido lo mismo._

 _-El destino quería que hiciéramos esta canción hermano.- Le sonrió enseñándole la libreta para que lea lo que he apuntado. –Vuelve a tocarla para que pueda apuntar también las notas que tocas anda. Esto tiene que quedar para la posteridad.-_

 _-Obvio, porque eres eterna.- Una lágrima se le escapa, y el corazón se me encoge, lo sabe. ¿Cómo?_

 _-Unicornio yo…-_

 _-Lo sé, no querías preocuparme, pero no puedo evitarlo, como no puedo evitar respirar, o soñar con palmeras de chocolate.-_

 _-Te quiero. Un montón.- Me lanzo a abrazarle como una niña pequeña._

 _-Y yo a ti infinito.- Me dice al oído haciéndome cosquillas._

 _-¿Ah sí? Pues yo infinito más un millón.-_

 _-Pues yo infinito por dos millones lista.- Le saco la lengua y el me lame la cara como un perro._

 _-Tío, que asco.- Le digo riendo._

 _-¿Te doy asco? Que fuerte me parece, y más que me lo digas así a la cara, pero eso solo demuestra lo dicho, yo te quiero más petarda.-_

 _-Cansino.-_

 _-Ven aquí que te como a besos.-_

 _-Quita, quita.- Digo riendo sin apenas fuerzas, al notarlo él me abraza y nos quedamos así un buen rato. –Venga, vamos a cantar esa maravilla.-_

 _-Sí, que si no al final con tanta ternura lloro, verás tú.-_

 _-Iug, me pondrías perdida de mocos.- Me burlo._

 _-Que poquito empática eres a veces, de verdad te lo digo.- Arremete él. Que locos que estamos, y como me encanta._

 _ **En el mundo genial de las cosas que dices**_

 _ **Hay historias de buenos y malos felices**_

 _ **Ceremonias de vida sonrisas al verte**_

 _ **¿Cómo diablos se puede tener tanta suerte?**_

 _Canta él y veo como Maggie y Glenn comienzan a acercarse para escuchar mejor._

 _ **En el mundo genial de las cosas que dices**_

 _ **Hay tesoros de nadas, planetas sin grises**_

 _ **Con millones de estrellas que llenan mi mente**_

 _ **Yo no sé si se puede quererte más fuerte.**_

 _Canto a mi vez mirando directa a sus ojos. Aun cuando deje este mundo, él siempre será parte de lo que soy allá donde vaya mi alma._

 _ **Y adelante, hacia la luna, donde quiera que esté**_

 _ **Que somos dos, y es solo una**_

 _ **y yo, ya estuve una vez**_

 _ **Ven dime, un, dos, se duerme a mi lado**_

 _ **He vuelto a caer y sigue**_

 _ **Tres, seis te llevo en mis manos**_

 _ **Ya no te puedo perder**_

 _Unimos nuestras voces para decir lo que llevamos por dentro, lo que ya sabemos pero las palabras no alcanzan a explicar._

 _Rick y Daryl se quedan a cierta distancia, mi angelito, sería tan fácil levantarme y darle un beso. Pero no… Hay historias que por bonitas que sean tienen un final, tengo que aceptarlo de una vez, además, aunque me lanzase y el me correspondiese, eso solo nos haría daño._

 _Dejo de imaginar tonterías y me doy cuenta de que aprieta su chaleco entre sus manos con fuerza, al fijarme mejor veo que tiene los nudillos destrozados, un labio partido y un ojo morado ¿qué le habrá pasado?_

 _Martínez… Ha debido de pagar con él su frustración, ya me parecía que se había calmado demasiado pronto después de como se había alterado._

 _ **Y a ese mundo genial de las cosas que dices**_

 _ **No le faltan ni amor, ni verdad, ni matices**_

 _ **Un secreto entendido al calor de tenerte**_

 _ **No me faltes mi vida, no puedo perderte.**_

 _Mi unicornio se deja el alma en esa frase, ojalá no tuviera que hacerlo, pero sé que estará bien, Merle cuidará de él, le ayudará a seguir adelante sin perderse._

 _ **Y en el mundo genial de las cosas que vives**_

 _ **Hay castillos de luz y guerreros que dicen**_

 _ **Que la vida es mejor con palabras de suerte**_

 _ **¿Cómo diablos se puede quererte tan fuerte?**_

 _Siempre ha tenido una palabra amable para mí, cuando ha tenido la ocasión no ha dudado en empujarme hacia mis ilusiones si a mí me faltaba el valor para salir corriendo detrás de ella. Es único._

 _ **Y adelante, hacia la luna, donde quiera que esté**_

 _ **Que somos dos, y es solo una**_

 _ **y yo, ya estuve una vez**_

 _ **y sigue, un, dos se duerme a mi lado**_

 _ **he vuelto a caer**_

 _ **y sigue, tres, seis te llevo en mis manos**_

 _ **ya no te puedo perder**_

 _ **Y adelante es solo una**_

 _ **Donde quiera que esté**_

 _ **Que tú y yo dos y la fortuna que vuelve siempre otra vez**_

 _ **Y sigo, un, dos, me duermo en tus manos**_

 _ **Vuelvo a caer**_

 _ **Tres, seis, me quedo a tu lado**_

 _ **Ya no me puedes perder**_

 _ **Ya no me puedes perder**_

 _ **Mmmm**_

 _ **Un, dos, me duermo en tus manos**_

 _ **Tres, seis, me quedo a tu lado**_

 _ **Eh, eh, eh**_

 _ **Ya adelante, hacia la luna, donde quiera que esté**_

 _ **Que somos dos y es solo una**_

 _ **Y yo ya estuve una vez**_

 _ **Y sigue, un, dos se duerme a mi lado**_

 _ **He vuelto a caer**_

 _ **Y sigue, tres, seis te llevo en mis manos**_

 _ **Ya no me puedo perder**_

 _Merle aparece sentándose al lado de mi unicornio, se miran y cuando lo hacen hay algo distinto en ellos, algo más maduro._

 _Ya era hora de que lo admitiesen al menos para sí mismos. Son una unidad indivisible._

 _ **Donde quiera que esté**_

 _ **Que somos dos y es solo una**_

 _ **Y yo ya estuve una vez**_

 _ **Y sigue, un, dos se duerme a mi lado**_

 _ **He vuelto a caer**_

 _ **Y sigues, tres, seis te llevo en mis manos**_

 _ **Ya no te puedo perder**_

 _ **Ya no te puedo perder**_

 _ **Ya no te puedo**_

 _ **Un, dos, me duermo en tus manos**_

 _ **Vuelvo a caer**_

 _ **Y sigo, tres, seis, me quedo a tu lado**_

 _ **Ya no me puedes perder**_

 _-Que familia tan bonita tengo coño.- Digo lanzándome sobre Merle y el unicornio. Escucho la risa de Mich y sin dudarla la agarro de la muñeca y la echo sobre nosotros, el resto se anima y hacen lo mismo._

 _-Que me aplastáis mamones.- Se queja mi pobre unicornio._

 _-No aguantas nada.- Le pica Merle._

 _-Perdóname por necesitar respirar para vivir y esas cosas.-_

 _-Eres un dramático.- Nos quitamos de encima para dejarles discutir en paz, me apoyo en Mich al notar que me fallan las piernas, ella no comenta nada, solo me rodea la cintura con firmeza._

 _-Puede … ¿Pero sabes que otra cosa soy?- Verás tú por donde va a salir este ahora, -un romántico.- Dicho lo cual le pega un morreo delante de todos que nos deja ojipláticos, vale que lo sabíamos, vale que les habíamos escuchado, pero nunca los habíamos visto así._

 _-Y yo sin cámara de fotos para inmortalizar esto, puta vida.- Maldigo._

 _-Tranquila, Glenn lo ha hecho por ti.- Le miro y veo que tiene la instantánea en la mano y la boca abierta de par en par. –Supongo que esto lo hace oficial, ya era hora, me tenían harta ya con toda esa negación.-_

 _-Buah, y no has vivido ni la mitad, que por parte de Merle esto empezó hace eones atrás.- Digo riéndome._

 _-Bueno, voy a llevar a mi hermanita a la cama que tiene cara de sueño.- Dice mi unicornio levantándose y cogiéndome en brazos. Que listo, para que el otro no le arree un puñetazo, no, si mi niño dirán lo que quieran pero tonto, tonto, no es. –Hasta luego cariñito, nos vemos en la cena.-_

 _-¿Sabes que cuando te pille a solas te va a reventar verdad?- Le pregunto sin disimular mi sonrisa._

 _-Soy consciente de que me voy a tirar una semana como podo acordándome de él cada vez que me siente, pero ha merecido la pena.-_

 _-Anda qué,- niego incrédula de lo mucho que ha cambiado en ese aspecto. –Al que le daba cosilla verle el pene a otros tíos salvo que fuera una porno.-_

 _-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Merle es un mamón, pero uno persuasivo.-_

 _-Que bonito es el amor.-_

 _-Ya te diré lo bonito que es después de que el bestia reviente mi lindo culito.-_

 _-No tienes remedio.- Sonríe orgulloso. –Y espero que jamás lo tengas, de lo contrario el mundo se perdería a alguien increíble.-_

 _-No me digas esas cosas que me pongo mimoso como un oso amoroso. ¿Qué te traigo de cenar?- Me pregunta dejándome en la cama._

 _-Lo primero que pilles, tengo más sed que hambre si me apuras.-_

 _-De acuerdo, no te muevas de aquí.-_

 _-Tranquilo, no lo haré, me gusta esto del servicio de habitaciones.- Digo dando un par de palmadas con mis manos en plan diva._

 _Él se ríe dejándome sola con mis ganas de poder abrazarme a todos los que quiero hasta fundirme en su piel para así no tener que dejarles nunca._

 _Soñar es gratis ¿no?_

… _._

 _-Me ha besado, el cabrón me ha besado.- Grita mi hermano y yo no puedo contener la risa mientras nos dirigimos a la puerta de la prisión con Rick precediendo la marcha. Al parecer ha habido alguna clase de problema._

 _-Ha sido precioso Merle, pídele luego a Glenn la foto que os ha hecho.- Le pica Michonne._

 _-¿Qué el chino ha hecho qué?- Chilla histérico._

 _-Deja de ser tan exagerado, todos sabemos que folláis, un beso es lo de menos a estas alturas.- Le hago ver. –Y es coreano.- Le corrijo por enésima vez._

 _-Que os den, voy a patear su culo de maricón por esto y después le voy a enseñar a ese chino a sacar fotos a traición.- Definitivamente mi hermano no tiene remedio._

 _-Todos sabemos lo que vas a hacerle al culo de Ale, no necesitamos más información.- Apostilla Rick haciéndonos reír, esto es vivirlo para creerlo. –No puede ser.- Nuestro líder se para en seco y nosotros hacemos lo mismo._

 _-Ha insistido.- Dice Karen de Woodbury nerviosa apuntando a la cabeza de Ethan, ¿eso que lleva a la espalda es un puto bazuka?_

 _-¿A qué cojones has vuelto?- Le pregunta mi hermano agarrándole del cuello._

 _-Tenéis problemas peores que yo,- dice con esa jodida sonrisa sádica._

 _Merle le tira al suelo de un puñetazo. –Cabrón de mierda.-_

 _-Merle basta.- A una señal de Rick, Michonne y yo le detenemos. -Habla claro o dejo que termine lo que ha empezado.- Le amenaza Grimes._

 _-Me da lo mismo.- Nos enseña el mordisco en su cuello. –Ya estoy muerto, pero vosotros aún podéis salvaros, viene una mujer con un pequeño ejército, van a aplastaros como a hormigas.-_

 _-¿Por qué deberíamos creerte después de lo que hiciste?-_

 _-Porque hago esto por Beth, esa perra que viene a por vosotros la abrió en canal, en mi estado avisaros es la única forma que tengo de vengarme. Si mañana por la mañana seguís aquí, daos por muertos.-_

 _-Metedle en una celda, y reunid al consejo.- Dice Rick serio._

 _-¿Hablas en serio? Tenemos que matarlo.- Dice Merle indignado._

 _-Es una decisión de todos.- Replica el ex sheriff._

 _-Que os jodan.- Soltamos a mi hermano que se larga hecho una furia._

 _-Yo lo llevo- se ofrece la samurái._

 _-Esto se pone feo.- Asegura Rick llevándose las manos a las caderas cuando nos quedamos solos._

 _-¿Le crees?-_

 _-No necesita mentirnos para jodernos vivos, ya lo ha demostrado. Daré órdenes de reforzar la seguridad.-_

 _-Rick,- le veo nervioso, sus pensamientos a pesar de la carga que tiene sobre sus hombros como líder se centran en Carl y en Judith. -Lucharemos hasta el final sea cual sea.- Le aseguro._

 _-Lo sé.- Nos damos un abrazo rápido y nos ponemos en marcha._

 _Parece que antes o después la guerra siempre vuelve a llamar a nuestra puerta. Pero no importa porque todos y cada uno de los que estamos en esta prisión responderemos con furia ciega para protegernos los unos a los otros, no dejaremos que nos arrebaten lo que hemos conseguido._

 _Y yo en concreto no permitiré que nadie le quite la paz a mi luz, ahora menos que nunca._

 _ ***/*/*/***_

 **Hola almas corsarias, estamos a 20 de mayo, yo sigo sin datos nuevos sobre el ERE. Todo en pausa de momento.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Ethan ha vuelto mordido por un caminante, ¿los demás podrán fiarse de él y de su promesa a Beth? ¿O les está usando como cebo para poder vengarse quién la ha matado?**

 **Cassidy no quería romperle el corazón a Martínez, pero no puede seguir engañándose a sí misma. Y Daryl no sabe como acercarse a ella sin terminar cagándola.**

 **¿Qué opináis de Mele? ¿Os gustan? A mí me parecen un puto show juntos siempre, ya sea como pareja o como amigos toca huevos.**

 **¿Creéis que Daryl conseguirá encontrar la forma de recuperar la confianza de Cass a pesar de lo que se les viene encima? ¿Quién es la nueva amenaza?**


	28. Mi luz en la oscuridad - Otro mundo III

_**Capítulo 27**_

 _ **Otro mundo III**_

 _Las sombras se retuercen en cada esquina de la prisión, son como manos que aprietan mi corazón, mi respiración es tranquila pero sé que mis ojos deben estar inyectados en sangre._

 _Mi hermano ha vuelto, con la advertencia de una nueva amenaza en los labios y el impulso de cumplir una promesa._

 _Aún veo al irme a dormir como le atravesó la garganta a nuestra tía, antes de entregarla a unos caminantes mientras agonizaba solo por diversión._

 _-Vaya, has tardado.- Me dice cuando me planto ante él, es un monstruo. -¿Es que estabas de excursión con el mini sheriff?-_

 _-Te odio.- Le digo apretando mis manos sobre el mango de mis cuchillos._

 _-Lógico,- se levanta del suelo en el que está tirado acercándose a los barrotes. –Enana, sé que no vas a creer esto, y no puedo culparte por ello. Pero siento no haber sido el hermano que debería haber sido para ti.-_

 _No le creo, no puedo hacerlo. -No tienes ningún derecho a pedir perdón.-_

 _-Y tampoco lo tengo de pedirte que no esperes a que el consejo decida que hacer conmigo, si no te vas de aquí ya, está será tú última noche.-_

 _-Que te den, eres un cabrón.-_

 _-Y aun así has venido a verme.-_

 _-Solo quería mirarte a los ojos para asegurarme de una cosa.-_

 _-¿Cuál?-_

 _-Que ya no puedes asustarme.-_

 _-El miedo a veces es bueno, te ayuda a seguir vivo.-_

 _-Y otras te mata. Si no hubiese tenido miedo de fallar Kate seguiría viva.-_

 _-Eso no puedes saberlo, quizá la hubiese arrastrado conmigo de todas formas.-_

 _-Como sea, me voy, no hablo con muertos.-_

 _-Ginny, vete, por favor, lárgate de este sitio antes de que sea demasiado tarde.-_

 _-No volveré a escuchar una palabra que salga de tus labios, eres venenoso.- Le dejo a mis espaldas, grita mi nombre pero no me vuelvo, se está muriendo sin embargo en sus ojos no hay desesperación, le queda un último movimiento que hacer, le conozco demasiado bien._

 _Aun así… La forma en la que me ha dicho que me vaya, parecía preocupado por mí de verdad, pero no, seguramente es parte de su juego. Ethan no puede sentir nada por nadie, su corazón está podrido y la infección le llega hasta los huesos._

 _Tengo que ver a Carl, quizá haya conseguido enterarse de lo que piensa hacer el consejo con él._

… _.._

 _-No deberías estar aquí, tienes que descansar.- Me dice Daryl al verme entrar en la biblioteca._

 _-Sigo siendo parte del consejo Dixon.-_

 _-Será mejor que nos calmemos todos, y que nos sentemos.- Nos pide Rick haciendo las veces de mediador._

 _-Empecemos por el principio,- dice mi unicornio alzando la voz, está mortalmente serio, no creo recordar haberle visto nunca así. Tomo asiento a su lado para darle mi apoyo, Merle está justo detrás de él, cubriendo su espalda a pesar de no ser parte del comité nadie dice ni media palabra para echarle, tampoco serviría de nada. –Necesito que alguien me aclare por qué se le dejó entrar, y por qué sigue respirando, ¿acaso habéis olvidado que mató a Kate y a otras veinte personas inocentes de Woodbury?-_

 _-No.- Rick se sienta al frente de la mesa, todos clavamos nuestras miradas en él. –Nadie lo ha olvidado, sabemos lo que significa para ti, para Gin, para Maggie y para Hershel que él esté aquí.-_

 _-Sinceramente Grimes, no lo parece.- Su voz es tan fría, agarro su mano y enseguida entrelaza sus dedos con los míos._

 _-Le han mordido Ale, va a morir y a transformarse.- Intenta hacerle ver Rick con voz paciente._

 _-Quiero matarle.- Exige y le entiendo, después del miedo y el caos que creó, ahora aparece y se le abren las puertas sin problema. Es de locos._

 _-Para eso estamos aquí, nadie te lo impedirá Ale. Pero primero es más importante decidir que hacer respecto a otro tema.- Hace una pausa pensando lo que va a decirnos a continuación. –Al llegar, le rodeaban un montón de perros que dejó fuera y que ya se han ido, ignoramos a donde, también traía un bazuca cargado que podría haber usado contra nosotros, pero no lo hizo.- Cruza sus manos sobre la mesa. –Y nos dijo que si no abandonábamos la prisión un grupo que se dirigía hacia aquí nos aniquilaría.-_

 _-¿Cómo sabemos que ese grupo no está ya fuera esperándonos? No sé Rick, confiar en Ethan me parece peligroso. Le encanta tergiversar la verdad y jugar con las emociones de la gente para generar angustia.- Digo insegura de lo que debemos hacer, -sinceramente creo que ese grupo existe, pero no estoy convencida de que irnos sea la solución.-_

 _-Cassidy tiene razón,- me apoya Carol, podemos tener mil diferencias, pero en cuestiones del consejo suele apoyarme y yo a ella, que mirarla me produzca urticaria no significa que no sea capaz de ver la lógica en sus argumentos. –Además aunque quisiésemos irnos no podríamos hacerlo antes del amanecer, hay muchas personas mayores y niños. Por no mencionar que no tenemos otro lugar al que llevarlos para que estén a salvo, la mayoría de esta gente es incapaz de sobrevivir ahí fuera.-_

 _-Podría haber otra solución aunque no me apasione,- ofrece Maggie. –Los autobuses de Woodbury, podríamos recoger ya y subirnos todos en ellos. Si nos damos prisa para cuando esa gente llegase solo quedaría Ethan en la prisión.-_

 _-Sí, y un pequeño grupo podría permanecer cerca del bosque para observar lo que sucede.- La apoya Glenn._

 _-¿Pero a donde iríamos en los autobuses? Woodbury no es una opción debe estar infestado.- Les hace ver Mich._

 _-Provisionalmente hasta que encontrásemos otro lugar mejor el concesionario Ford que hay a diez Kilómetros sería un buen lugar.- Dice Maggie enseñándonos la ubicación en un mapa, algún día será una gran líder, no me cabe duda. -Usaremos los coches como barricadas de ser necesario para estar más seguros.-_

 _-¿Votos a favor del plan de Maggie?- Pregunta Hershel, salvo Daryl y Rick todos estamos conformes._

 _-Sigue pareciéndome un riesgo pero debemos tomarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.- Le digo a Daryl al notar su mirada sobre mí, extrañado porque haya cambiado de opinión._

 _-Ayudaré a la gente a prepararse.-Dice Mich poniéndose en marcha._

 _-Te acompaño.- Carol se levanta yendo tras ella._

 _-Maggie y yo conduciremos los autobuses.- Ofrece Glenn saliendo de la biblioteca tomado de la mano de su esposa, pero antes de irse del todo ella le frena._

 _-Ale, sé cuanto le odias, de verdad, creo que nadie te entiende en ese aspecto como yo, aun así déjale aquí, deja que muera solo, no le des el placer de una muerte rápida, él no se lo merece, deja que sufra cada segundo hasta que se convierta en una de esas cosas, por favor.-_

 _-No puedo prometértelo.- Niega levantándose._

 _-¿A dónde vas?- Le cuestiono preocupada._

 _-A buscar a Gin, necesito asegurarme de que está bien antes de ir a por Ethan.-_

 _-Eres un súper papá.- Digo orgullosa de él._

 _-Ojalá lo fuese, ella desde luego se lo merece.-_

 _-Eh,- le cojo la cara entre mis manos. –Por supuesto que lo eres. No lo dudes. Nadie en el mundo podría criarla mejor de lo que lo estás haciendo.- Le aseguro antes de soltarle._

 _-Te quiero Rainbow.- Me estrecha entre sus brazos y siento una sensación rara, como si fuese a ser la última vez._

 _-Merle…-_

 _-Cuidaré de él culo bonito.-_

 _-Gracias.- Me da un beso en la frente. Solo quedamos Rick, Daryl y yo en la sala._

 _-Espero que no nos equivoquemos.- Dice el sheriff mirándonos serio. –Porque si lo hacemos podemos perderlo todo.- No sé que responderle._

 _El tiempo de este mundo se acaba, susurra una voz en mi mente, es hora de despertar o morir._

 _-Debemos darnos prisa.- Afirmo nerviosa dispuesta a ayudar a toda la gente que pueda._

 _¿Qué significa despertar o morir? Debo estar perdiendo la cabeza._

… _._

 _Al llegar al comedor Carl y Judith están jugando con unos vasos de plástico, la pequeña patea traseros ha crecido un montón, sonrío relajándome por un segundo._

 _-Gin. ¿Dónde te habías metido?- ¿Qué haría yo si no tuviese a Carl Grimes en mi vida? No puedo imaginarlo._

 _-Confirmando mis sospechas.- Digo sentándome a su lado._

 _-Entonces ¿es él de verdad?-_

 _-Eso parece… Me ha dicho que sentía no haber sido un hermano mejor.- Suspiro agotada mentalmente. –Imagino que no has podido enterarte de lo que piensa hacer el consejo con su advertencia de un peligro inminente.-_

 _-Me temo que no, mi padre me dejó a cargo de Judith y me pareció que aún es demasiado pequeña para jugar a los espías.- Dice haciéndola cosquillas, ante lo que ella se desternilla._

 _-Gin.- Ale me abraza levantándome del suelo y yo le correspondo. –Me tenías preocupado, no te encontraba.-_

 _-Estoy bien.- Le aseguro al notarle ansioso._

 _-Ven conmigo, necesito que hablemos un segundo.-_

 _-Vale.- Nos apartamos un poco de los Grimes, Ale se arrodilla ante mí tomando mis manos entre las suyas.-Oye peque, ¿sabes que te has convertido por derecho propio en la persona más importante de mi vida y que nunca haría nada premeditadamente para herirte cierto?-_

 _-¿Cómo podrías? No tienes ni un gramo de maldad en todo tu cuerpo.- Le digo divertida sin entender a que viene esto._

 _-Tengo que decirte algo.- Se pone serio y frunce el ceño._

 _-Si es que Ethan está aquí ya lo sabemos.- Señalo a los Grimes con la cabeza._

 _-En este sitio nada permanece oculto mucho tiempo ¿no?- Dice torciendo la cara de forma graciosa._

 _-Me temo que no.- Me río sin demasiadas ganas._

 _-Peque, tengo que hacer algo y… No quiero que me odies por ello, si prefieres que no lo haga yo…-_

 _-Está bien. Él asesinó a tía Kate, y provocó la muerte de la gente de Woodbury, de no ser por Beth nos habría matado a todos.- Veo como traga saliva. –Así que está bien que pague con su vida por ello.-_

 _-Te veo como una pequeñaja, pero no lo eres ¿verdad?-_

 _-No mucho, no.- Me abraza con todas sus fuerzas y yo le imito, es el mejor padre adoptivo del mundo._

 _-Vale, necesito que vayas con Carl y Judith a donde tenemos los autobuses y que os subáis, yo iré en cuanto pueda.-_

 _¿Nos vamos? ¿Por qué nos vamos? ¿Se han creído el cuento de Ethan?_

 _-No lo entiendo.-_

 _-Lo sé, y ahora no hay tiempo para explicaciones, solo haz lo que te he dicho, ¿de acuerdo?-_

 _-Claro, lo haré.-_

 _-Una vez te subas nada de bajarse ¿entendido?-_

 _-Claro, subir, no bajar, pillado.- Digo sacándole la lengua._

 _-Esa es mi pequeña lanza cuchillos.- Me abrazo a su cuello con fuerza no queriendo dejarle ir. –Carl,- me acerca a mi amigo de nuevo. –Quiero que os cuidéis mutuamente.-_

 _-Eso siempre, pero. ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunta confundido._

 _-Coged lo que necesitéis e id corriendo a los autobuses, ya tienen que estar allí Glenn y Maggie, ellos os lo explicarán todo.-_

 _-Papá.- Se me escapa y él sonríe, -quiero acompañarte, luego podemos ir juntos…-_

 _-No, no quiero que veas eso. Además tienes que ayudar a Carl a proteger a Judith, venga, daos brío.- Dice mientras se aleja._

 _-¿Qué crees que está pasando?- Me pregunta mi mejor amigo._

 _-No estoy segura, pero sea lo que sea, parece que no tenemos mucho tiempo.-_

… _._

 _-Cass,- Daryl se acerca a mí al ver que me aparto del resto. -¿Qué te pasa?-_

 _-Nada.-_

 _-¿Cómo que nada?-_

 _-Solo me sale sangre de la nariz, estoy bien.- Le quito importancia, noto como Martínez nos mira. Tiene la cara hecha un cristo y un brazo en cabestrillo, Daryl se desahogó bien con él._

 _-¿No te encuentras mejor?-_

 _-¿No deberías estar con Carol? Va a terminar cabreándose contigo y con razón.- Digo con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, parezco un grifo, el sabor metálico de la sangre baja por mi garganta. Daryl toma la mano con la que no presiono el puente de mi nariz y me guía de nuevo al interior de la prisión. -¿A dónde te crees que me llevas?-_

 _-A la enfermería.-_

 _-Dudo que Carol esté allí.-_

 _-¿Quieres dejar de nombrarla?- Pregunta molesto._

 _-Claro, lo haré cuando tú empieces a pensar más en ella.-_

 _-Eso no pasará.-_

 _-¿Por qué eres un negado emocional?- Tanteo intentando cabrearle para que me suelte. Abre la puerta de la enfermería y me sienta en un taburete._

 _-Porque estoy demasiado ocupado queriéndote a ti.- Me pone un algodón en la nariz para cortar la hemorragia. –¿No vas a decir nada?-_

 _Pues es que dudo entre darle una patada en las pelotas por soltarme esto justo ahora, y besarle como si me fuese la vida en ello por cutre que pudiese verse al tener un puto algodón en mitad de mi cara, así que…_

 _-Eres gilipollas Dixon.- Opto por la opción intermedia. Pero parece que para él no es suficiente y me besa dulcemente, tanto que no me sale darle un bofetón, aunque ganas no me faltan. ¿Cómo osa? –Borra lo dicho y cámbialo por un grandísimo gilipollas.-_

 _-Conforme.- Me responde y vuelve a besarme, levantándome hasta sentarme en la mesa de Hershel para así no tener que agacharse tanto, tirando en el proceso todos sus cuadernos al suelo sin miramientos._

 _-Deja de besarme.- Susurro contra sus labios._

 _-Deja tú de devolverme los besos.- Su mano se ancla en mi nuca acercándome de nuevo a su boca, tan cálido… Mis manos se meten bajo su camisa y mis uñas arañan suavemente la piel de sus caderas, diosa cuanto echaba de menos que se estremeciese contra mí._

 _-¿Por qué haces esto justo ahora?- Pregunto sin importarme ya si estoy cabreada con él o no._

 _-Porque te quiero, y porque soy un grandísimo gilipollas, creía que había quedado claro.- Su boca devora mi cuello y yo me deshago en un montón de gemidos._

 _Puto Dixon, siempre sabe como liarme coño._

… _._

 _-No puede ser.- No está, el maldito cabrón no está en la celda._

 _Joder._

 _Corro desesperado por los pasillos intentando encontrarle. Me tropiezo con algo y caigo al suelo. -¿Qué demonios?- Al mirar descubro el cuerpo de Carol, para mi alivio respira._

 _-Ale.- Tose._

 _-¿Qué te ha pasado?-_

 _-Ethan está suelto, me hizo una llave y perdí el conocimiento. ¿Por qué no me ha matado?-_

 _-Tal vez realmente haya cambiado.- La ayudo a ponerse en pie. –Ve al patio con los demás, ponte a salvo.-_

 _-¿Tú que vas a hacer?-_

 _-No puedo dejarle marchar… No después de lo que le hizo a Kate y de llevarse a Beth.- Empiezo a correr de nuevo, conociéndole estará en el tejado, tengo que subir._

…

 _-Gin ¿a dónde vas?- Me pregunta Carl al ver que me levanto del asiento a su lado._

 _-Con las prisas nos hemos olvidado la bolsa con las cosas de Judith memo.-_

 _-Espera, voy contigo.-_

 _-Carl, Gin.- Nos llama Glenn._

 _-Tranquilo, ahora volvemos.- Le digo sonriendo._

 _-Sí, será ir y volver.- Me apoya Carl. -¿Una carrera?- Me reta._

 _-¿Estás listo para perder?-_

 _-Ya te gustaría.- Se chulea._

 _-¿Cuándo vas a aceptar que nací para ser veloz?- Le pregunto acelerando, damos la vuelta para llegar al patio y justo antes de entrar en el pabellón los vemos, tres tanques y cinco coches blindados._

 _Eso es malo, muy malo. Disparan contra nuestro hogar…_

 _-Carl cuidado.-_

… _.._

 _Sentimos como todo tiembla, -mierda, era verdad.- Maldice incorporándonos, ¿en qué momento me ha tumbado sobre la mesa sin que me diese cuenta?_

 _-¿Nos han lazado una jodida bomba o qué demonios?- Pregunto cabreada porque nos hayan estropeado… Lo que sea que fuera eso._

 _-Ni idea, pero será mejor no averiguarlo, vamos a los autobuses.- Los pasillos están en silencio absoluto, es raro no escuchar el murmullo de alguna conversación._

 _-Oh joder, Daryl- cuando llegamos al patio las vallas han caído y una horda de caminantes entra en nuestro hogar._

 _-Ethan no mentía en lo de que eran un ejército.- Dice observando a nuestros atacantes._

 _-Pero no te quedes a verlos venir pedazo de idiota.- Esta vez soy yo quien le agarro de la mano y tiro de él para alejarlo del peligro._

 _Maldito Dixon._

… _._

 _-Carl, levanta.- Oigo gritar a alguien. Aturdido hago caso a la voz, me zumban los oídos._

 _¿Dónde está Gin? ¿Dónde…_

 _La veo tirada a un metro de mí, me acerco hacia ella sin creerlo, tiene media cabeza aplastada por un cascote, no… Su ojo pardo mira al cielo infinito sin verlo, no… Ella no._

 _No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no –Gin- chillo cuando mi padre me echa sobre su hombro y empieza a correr alejándome de ella. –No podemos dejarla, bájame, tenemos que volver. Gin.-_

 _-Está muerta Carl- me dice mi padre sin detenerse. –No puedes hacer nada por ella. Ya no.-_

 _-Por aquí, los demás ya se han ido.- Nos llama Michonne desde un coche. Sin pensarlo mi padre nos mete dentro y ella pisa el acelerador alejándonos de la destrucción._

 _-Carl, hijo, mantente despierto, Carl- apenas le oigo, me siento mareado._

 _-¿Está herido?- Pregunta Mich asustada._

 _-Tiene una brecha en la cabeza, sangra pero no es peligroso, tú sigue, no podemos pararnos ahora.- Noto como aprieta una tela contra mi frente, tengo ganas de vomitar._

 _Gin…_

… _.._

 _Me bajo del autobús en marcha, debí haber ido con Michonne pero mi orgullo herido me lo impidió, regreso a la prisión angustiado por encontrar a la mujer a la que amo a pesar de que no me corresponda, al llegar un coche casi me atropella, es uno de los míos intentando huir de las ruinas de lo que antes era nuestro hogar._

 _-Venga linda,- miro a mi alrededor desesperado y la veo corriendo en dirección al bosque, a un par de metros por detrás de Daryl siendo perseguidos por una horda de caminantes._

 _-Martínez cuidado.- Me advierte Carol, me giro a mirarla y…._

… _._

 _Esa mujer le dispara a la cabeza._

 _-Eres molesta, atadla a uno de los coches y arrastradla hasta arrancarle las manos del cuerpo.-_

 _-Zorra.-_

 _-Oh querida, me alegra que lo hayas notado, ahora ¿dónde está mi juguete masticable? Estoy segura de que se muere por verme, si me lo dices te pegaré un tiro como a tu amigo.-_

 _-Se escapó antes de que llegaseis.- Respondo con odio sin poder creerme que haya hecho esto solo por atrapar a Ethan._

 _-Vaya, no me sorprende por su parte, ¿a que estáis esperando chicos? Atadla al coche de una vez.-_

 _La insulto pero me da la espalda riendo divertida, como si todo esto fuera un juego para ella._

… _.._

 _Le prometí a Beth que ayudaría a su familia, que si alguna vez le pasaba algo intentaría reparar el daño que había provocado, que le pediría perdón a Ginny._

 _Esté donde esté, espero que sepa que lo he intentado por ella._

 _Malía observa lo que ha conseguido, y yo parpadeo luchando contra el temblor de mi cuerpo a causa de la fiebre._

 _-Si el mundo es caos y destrucción dejemos que ardas con el.- Le digo sonriendo sabiendo que en cuanto lo haga sus hombres me dispararán a su vez con sus tanques._

 _Merecerá la pena, de todas maneras aunque no lo hiciesen moriré igual, al menos así será impactante._

 _La lastima es que mataré también a Carol cuando dispare aún está demasiado cerca de Malía y eso va en contra de mi promesa de ayudar a los de la prisión, pero mi vista está cada vez más borrosa, no puedo esperar, esa puta me quitó a Beth, nunca debió tocarla._

…

 _Me tiran al suelo y me atan con cadenas por las muñecas a uno de sus coches blindados. Están a punto de arrancar cuando veo a Ethan sobre el tejado apuntando a nuestra dirección con un bazuca._

 _Dispara ante mis ojos incrédulos y siento como mi cuerpo se destroza pero ningún grito sale de mí, porque ya no sé donde está mi garganta._

… _._

 _-¿Qué carajos haces?- Merle me agarra del hombro, -vámonos, esto está desmoronándose.-_

 _-Tengo que matarlo, sé que está ahí arriba.- Digo golpeando la puerta, pero el cabrón la ha cerrado por fuera._

 _-Conseguirás que te maten, la ratita te necesita, no puedes morir aquí imbécil.- Me detengo cuando la nombra, mi pequeña lanza cuchillos. –Eso es ven…-_

 _Joder, algo estalla cerca de donde estamos, y el techo comienza a caerse a plomo sobre nosotros. Corremos tan rápido como podemos, empujo a Merle hacia un pasillo cuando noto un dolor en mi pierna que me impide seguir._

 _-Aaahhh.-_

 _-Ale- se acerca hasta mí. -Mierda.-_

 _-¿Estás bien?- Le pregunto preocupado._

 _-Sí, yo sí.- Me quita algo de encima y recupero mi libertad._

 _-¿Qué pasa?- Empiezo a ver todo negro pero una bofetada me trae de vuelta. –Ya estoy despierto.- Miro a los lados desubicado._

 _-Ese cascote te ha roto la pierna, la parte buena es que no se ve el hueso,- me agarra por el torso y comenzamos a avanzar tan rápido como podemos. –Mierda ¿enserio?-_

 _-¿Qué pasa ahora?- Pregunto asustado por su tono de voz._

 _-Los autobuses se han ido. Es la segunda vez en mi vida que esa gentuza me deja tirado como un maldito chucho rabioso.- En alguna parte se escuchan los gritos desesperados de la gente que no consiguió irse a tiempo de aquí._

 _-Bueno, ya, deja el drama, recemos y cojamos un coche si es que quedan.- Disparo a un caminante, se han colado muchos. –Esto empieza a ponerse jodido amigo.-_

 _-No más que de costumbre, hemos salido de peores.- Resopla por el esfuerzo que le supone estar cargando con más de la mitad de mi peso._

 _-Ya, pues o aceleras cariñito o me dejas y sigues solo, porque se acercan un montón de mamones hambrientos. Y están a punto de hacerse un dos por uno en carne de cerdo largo con nosotros.-_

 _-¿Crees que voy a dejarte tirado?-_

 _-Ya encontrarás algún hoyo para hincar tu palo no es tan grave.- Bromeo disparando. Aprieta más el paso, deja de disparar, yo lo hago por los dos protegiéndonos mientras él intenta ponernos a salvo, de esta manera conseguimos avanzar más rápido. Me abre la puerta del copiloto y mientras entro me él da la vuelta no puedo evitar respirar aliviado cuando le veo arrancar._

 _-Cambia la marcha.- Me gruñe molesto ya que él no puede hacerlo y huir en primera no es una gran idea._

 _-¿Te has quedado muy serio? Estamos vivos, alegra esa cara de viejo avinagrado.-_

 _-No vuelvas a decir en tu puta vida que solo eres un agujero para mi polla.-_

 _-Yo… Vale, no imaginaba que…-_

 _-No tienes que imaginar una puta mierda, a estas alturas ya deberías saber que estoy enamorado de ti pedazo de anormal.-_

 _Sonrío al escucharle. –Yo también te quiero cariñito.- Contengo un gemido de dolor cuando pilla un bache._

 _-¿Te duele?-_

 _-Cosquillas no me dan.- Le digo mirándole mal por el rabillo del ojo._

 _-Me alegro.-_

 _-¿Te alegras de que sufra?- Indignante me parece. Aunque lo compensa el hecho de que no se haya puesto tiquismiquis con lo de que le llame cariñito, pensé que me pegaría una colleja por eso._

 _-Si, por asustarme de la forma en la que lo has hecho, debería matarte yo mismo.-_

 _-Vamos hombre, con lo que te has esforzado para meterme en el coche más o menos sano y salvo.-_

 _-Ya podrías haberte roto la mandíbula, así al menos estarías calladito.- Me rio pero un nuevo bache me interrumpe._

 _-¿Es que los buscas o qué?-_

 _-Que te calles o paro y te dejo aquí tirado.-_

 _-No harías eso, estás enamorado de mí.-_

 _-Puedo desenamorarme.- Me amenaza y pilla otro bache._

 _-Como sigas así a lo mejor el que desenamora soy yo listo.-_

…

 _Me duele al respirar, es como si las costillas se clavasen en mis pulmones cada vez que intento tomar aire. –Ya no queda nada.- Me anima Daryl a seguir. Pero no soy capaz, caigo a plomo sobre mis rodillas. -Cass.-_

 _-Estoy… Estoy bien.- Le aseguro sin atreverme a mirarle, sabiendo que me romperé contra el azul de sus ojos. Sin mediar palabra me carga en brazos y no me suelta hasta que no llegamos a la cabaña a la que nos escapamos para estar juntos hace ya tanto tiempo._

 _Rompe la cerradura de la puerta con una patada mientras yo me mantengo apoyada en la pared de la choza, intento levantar el brazo para disparar a un caminante que se acerca demasiado, pero el cuerpo me pesa una tonelada, he dado todo lo que quedaba de mí en esa loca carrera por salir de la prisión._

 _-Daryl a tu espalda.- Se gira y clava un cuchillo en la cabeza del podrido. –Buenos reflejos angelito.-_

 _-Cass- me atrae a su cuerpo con fuerza pero noto el arañazo en mi cara, escuece. Nos mete dentro y atranca como puede la puerta, algo inútil, con la cantidad de podridos que nos siguen no aguantará mucho tiempo._

 _-Joder, no- acaricia mi mejilla limpiando la sangre. –No u-gi-tsi-ha, por favor.- Apoya su frente contra la mía y el silencio nos envuelve. –Lo siento.-_

 _-No es culpa tuya, esto no cambia las cosas para mí, solo las acelera,- los caminantes aporrean la puerta de la cabaña deseando hincarnos el diente._

 _-Nunca debí apartarte de mí.-_

 _-No, eso fue una cagada Dixon, claro que yo tampoco debí rendirme contigo tan fácilmente. Pero el ver como la besabas no sé, me rompió y creí que… Ya ni sé lo que creí la verdad. Pero a pesar de todo nunca dejé de estar enamorada de ti, no te imaginas lo difícil que era levantarme cada día y luchar por tener una vida alejada de la tuya en lugar de ir corriendo a pedirte que regresaras conmigo.-_

 _-¿Por qué crees que pasaba tanto tiempo fuera? Al principio no soportaba como cada vez que aparecías donde sea que estuviese Carol aprovechase para besarme y dios, tu mirada en esos momentos, me hacía querer arrancarme a mí mismo la piel a tiras.- Coge un poco de alcohol destilado y lo hecha sobre su pañuelo rojo para tratar de curarme a pesar de saber que no tiene sentido, -luego comenzaste a salir con ese puto mexicano y no aguantaba ver como te decía cosas bonitas y tú le sonreías, y mucho peor llevaba el que te tocase, no sabiendo que debía ser yo y no él quien tendría que estar a tu lado.-_

 _-Eh,- le detengo con suavidad -¿a qué viene toda esa sinceridad repentina?-_

 _-¿Honestamente?- Asiento cansada, me cuesta mantener los ojos abiertos, necesito dormir._

 _-Dudo que salgamos de esta con vida, y lo menos que te debo es la verdad.-_

 _-Yo no, pero tú…-_

 _-Yo sin ti de aquí no salgo Cass, me niego.-_

 _-Me lo prometiste.- Le recuerdo notando cada vez más calor. Creo que tengo fiebre._

 _-Ya, también me prometí a mí mismo que nunca te haría daño, sin embargo…-Se sienta en el sofá y me acerca a él, dejando que mi espalda se apoye en su fuerte pecho. Se está tan bien entre sus brazos. –Supongo que nos he fallado a ambos.-_

 _-Me alegra que estemos juntos al final.- Confieso. -Pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué nos hiciste pasar por eso?-_

 _-Porque soy gilipollas y sentía que no podía dejar que cargases conmigo... Yo...- Recuerdo lo inseguro que se sentía en aquella época. Me giro para tenerle cara a cara y le beso, diosa ¿cómo hemos sido tan idiotas? ¿Por qué no luchamos más? -Estas ardiendo-_

 _-Ya- me separo de él y miro a través de los endebles tablones de madera que tapian las ventanas,- sé que todo el mundo muere antes o después pero no quiero que tú lo hagas tan pronto.- Digo dando un suspiro. –Tienes un corazón tan fuerte y noble, no tendrías que morir aquí.-_

 _-Si no puedo vivir contigo, me conformo con morir a tu lado.- Asegura dejando besos por toda mi cara._

 _-¿Puedo pedirte algo egoísta?- Me mira atento y trago saliva -sé que uno mismo tiene que hacerlo si puede, pero tengo miedo y... ¿Lo harías por mí? Por favor.-_

 _Me besa con toda la fiereza de un lobo gris, mis brazos rodean sus hombros con suavidad, como le añoraba._

 _-Te equivocaste conmigo, nuca fui tu ángel, soy el diablo que ha terminado arrastrándote al infierno, lo siento tanto, por todo.-_

 _-Daryl eso no es cierto, no eres malo para mí en absoluto, no has hecho otra cosa desde que me conociste que intentar protegerme.- Los muertos rompen una tabla, miro sus manos extendidas aterrorizada, van a hacerlo, van a entrar._

 _-Mírame Cass, no importa.- Se refiere a los muertos y a lo que tendrá que hacerse para que no le devoren vivo._

 _-Claro que sí.-_

 _-No, no lo hace.- Nos pone de pie y le miro asustada, -no seré el último hombre en la tierra, pero si seré el hombre que más te ha amado en su vida con todos los pedazos rotos de su corazón.- Me asegura._

 _Le sonrío como puedo. -Tal vez en otra vida se nos dé mejor eso de querernos.-_

 _-Puede ser.- Me dedica el amago de una de sus sonrisas torcidas. -Te amo Cass.- Dice para a continuación besarme hasta hacerme olvidar lo que nos rodea. Te amo angelito pienso cuando noto el frío filo de un cuchillo presionando mi sien... Noto las lágrimas caer de sus ojos a mi rostro, solo quisiera que este no fuera nuestro mundo, desearía que hubiésemos tomado otras decisiones mejores, ojala..._

…

 _Estrecho su cuerpo entre mis brazos, sigo vivo, pero mi corazón no late, se ha parado para siempre, un muerto consigue colarse en la casa, no pienso dejar que la toquen, me encierro con ella en una habitación sin preocuparme por matar al bastardo, ella ha sido lo único bueno que he tenido nunca en mi maldita vida, y yo acabo de..._ _ **"Gracias Daryl" "¿Vemos una peli?" "Eres idiota Dixon" "Oh dios, una palmera de chocolate, dame, dame, dame," "Eres mi ángel guardián" "Te amo" "Eres la razón de mis latidos" "No nos hagas esto" "Daryl, eres hermoso" "Solo te quiero a ti" "Vas a estar bien" "¿Daryl qué pasa?"**_

 _Todo lo que vivimos se sucede en una película interminable, no voy a recuperarla, apoyo el cuchillo sobre uno de mis ojos... Debí saberlo en cuanto la conocí, si te acostumbras a vivir en la luz, no puedes sobrevivir en la oscuridad, sin pensar me lo clavo hondo en la cabeza terminando definitivamente con esta historia de mierda._

 _ ***/*/*/***_

 _ **¿FIN?**_

 **Hola almas corsarias, estamos a 22 de mayo, imagino que os estaréis preparando para matarme, afilando guadañas, recargando vuestros revolveremos, viendo si encontráis mi dirección en google maps de alguna manera, lo cual espero que no sea posible.**

 **Así que antes de que os pongáis de acuerdo para montar una estrategia para darme caza, voy a pediros paciencia, y comprensión, nada dura eternamente ¿no? Esta historia no es una excepción a eso.**

 **Sin embargo tendréis un capítulo detrás de este en el que se aclararán algunas cosas que han podido quedar confusas.**

 **Espero que a pesar de las lágrimas el cap os haya gustado, como siempre os mando besototes.**


	29. Era real

**Capítulo 28**

 **Era real**

 **Boda de Maggie y Glenn**

Martínez se acerca hasta donde estamos, poniéndose a su espalda. –La chula tiene razón, sois unos escandalosos. Todos lo están pasando chingón ¿no podéis simplemente dejarla estar por el resto?- Pregunta apartando su pelo para apoyar sus manos en sus hombros con total confianza. Tengo que hacerlo, no puedo seguir dudando.

-Se acabó.- Digo con un suspiro ronco cuando me pongo ante ella.

-¿Qué?- Me pregunta Ale chillando histérico, al oírle Cass desvía su mirada de la mía para dirigirla a Castillo que se ha quedado pálido. –No, no puedes hacer eso.- Me pide él.

Ella vuelve a mirarme -¿Daryl?- Me cuestiona insegura dando un paso hacia mí alejándose del mexicano, Martínez tuerce el gesto extrañado, pero él no me interesa. -Me estás poniendo nerviosa ¿de qué va esto?- No entiende lo que pasa, pero lo hará...

-No le hagas ni caso, ha escuchado a Ethan decir una serie de tonterías y ahora le ha dado el bajón.- Trata de mediar Ale pero es inútil, no tiene nada que hacer aquí, ni él, ni el idiota de Martínez.

Mi mano izquierda se ancla en su nuca atrayéndola más hacia mi cuerpo. Hay duda y preocupación en sus ojos sobre cual será mi próximo movimiento. Devoro su boca dejando atrás todos mis miedos, no voy a rendirme solo porque no pueda sentirla con las yemas de mis dedos.

No voy a renunciar a luchar y a vivir a su lado solo por las palabras de un niñato, no cuando ella no ha dejado de creer en nosotros nunca, no cuando el puto destino me ha demostrado una y otra vez que juntos, es como más fuertes somos.

-¿Y esto?- Me pregunta aun con los ojos cerrados cuando me separo de ella.

-Se acabó el dudar si soy bueno para ti o no, tú me quieres por alguna maldita razón y yo te quiero a ti más que a nada en este jodido mundo.-

-¿Por fin te das cuenta de que eso tiene que ser todo lo que deba importarte?-

-Soy lento, pero aprendo.- Me sonríe con ternura.

-Ay Dixon, me vuelvas loca,- sus manos se cuelan bajo mi camisa para arañar mi piel con suavidad mientras se pone de puntillas tratando de alcanzar mis labios. –Ni se te ocurra asustarme así nunca más, por un segundo creí que ibas a dejarme.-

-Mientras viva nunca te abandonaré. Soy hombre de una sola mujer ¿no lo sabías?- Afirmo agarrándola por el trasero a lo que ella enseguida enreda sus piernas en mis caderas, me encanta la rapidez con la que lo hace.

-Te amo Daryl Dixon.-

-Espera un jodido segundo,- Ale apoya su mano en mi hombro cabreado -¿te has puesto tan serio y casi me provocas un infarto para decirle eso tan bonito?- Una enorme sonrisa parte su cara en dos, pensé que iba a golpearme. -A mis brazos, si ya sabía que tú eras el Dixon inteligente carajo.-

-Poni tarado que nos tiras.- Chilla Cass, y efectivamente al suelo que vamos, pero nos giro de tal manera que somos nosotros los que acabamos sobre él. –Buenos reflejos angelito,- besa la comisura de mis labios. –Gracias por cuidarme.-

-Siempre.- Le prometo.

-Esto solo podría mejorar si te regalase un ramo de chuches ¿por qué ya no hay chuches? Es injusto.- Se queja Ale a voz en grito abrazándonos con brazos y piernas.

Yo gruño y Cass no deja de reír ante sus tonterías, levanto la cabeza un segundo para echar a Martínez pero ya se ha ido, mejor, ahora mismo solo quiero estar con mi familia.

 **Unos meses después**

Han pasado unos cuantos meses desde que derrotamos al Gobernador y Michonne no ha dejado de buscarle, la entiendo pero cada vez que sale por tiempo indefinido se me hace un nudo en el estómago preguntándome si volveré a verla, la cabrona se ha convertido en mi hermana.

Es la voz de la razón que más rápido es capaz de llamarnos al orden al unicornio y mí cuando nos descontrolamos con alguna tontería.

Me doy la vuelta perezosa en el colchón, sé que tengo cosas que hacer, pronto habrá que organizar un grupo para buscar provisiones, pero antes de eso tengo que salir con Michonne a buscar una cosa, espero que vuelva a tiempo, podría ir sola claro está, niego con la cabeza para mí misma, salir sin alguien que me cubra la espalda no es sensato, además dado que no dejo que Daryl vaya a ninguna parte sin Merle, si se enterase de que me he marchado sola tendríamos una bronca monumental.

Y gracias, pero no, gracias.

Acaricio mi colgante de punta de flecha recordando cuando me lo regaló hace ya tanto tiempo, cuando el mundo solo le pertenecía a los vivos, pensar en eso consigue ponerme nostálgica, al menos hasta que un bulto se me echa encima a lo bruto.

-¿Te parece que son horas de estar en tu cómodo colchón?- Me pregunta mi unicornio haciéndome cosquillas.

-Ay ya, no seas envidioso, te dije que podías dormir conmigo y no quisiste.- Le recuerdo tratando de escaparme de sus manos enredándome en las sábanas, lo que evidentemente es una mala idea y solo consigue dejarme más expuesta aún.

-Me preocupaba que Daryl volviese en mitad de la noche y me metiese mano a mí por equivocación. Imagínate que luego le gustase yo más que tú, sería un suceso potencialmente problemático para todos los implicados.-

-Mira que eres,- le hago un placaje y me subo sobre su cuerpo, -ya enserio ¿dónde te metiste anoche? Gin te estuvo buscando.-

-Bueno… Por ahí- carraspea nervioso, inmediatamente levanto mi cabeza de su pecho y le miro con la boca abierta.

-¿Quién es ella?-

-No sé de que me hablas.- Salta raudo a la defensiva.

-Claro que lo sabes, venga confiesa- me siento a horcajadas sobre sus caderas y le golpeo el pecho.

-Karen.- Admite poniéndose rojo, oh por favor.

-¿De verdad? Me encanta, a ver, no es como tu tipo usual de mujer, pero me gusta mucho.-

-Sí, por estética no es la clase de mujer que suele llamar mi atención quizá, pero de forma de ser, es toda mi línea, fuerte, independiente, me ayuda a centrarme… Es, no sé, creo que necesitaba encontrar a alguien como ella.-

Chillo feliz y me lanzo a besar toda su cara para celebrarlo.

-No te imaginas de lo que me alegro.-

-Gracias Rainbow.- Uy que se me pone rojo, me lo como.

-Pero, ¿por qué no me habías dicho nada antes?-

-Porque con Kate mirándome siempre no me sentía cómodo ni siquiera para plantearme lo que estaba sintiendo, pero anoche fui a llevarle un poco de agua para su guardia, me quedé con ella hablando y…-

-Salió todo.- Termino por él.

Pone una sonrisa tontorrona que consigue emocionarme, se merece tener a alguien que lo haga feliz. –Bueno, en verdad solo que me moría por darle un beso pero que entendía que ella no me viese igual.-

-¿Por qué no iba a verte igual?-

-Porque Karen lo sabe todo Rainbow.-

-¿Todo de qué?-

-Mi pasado, mis adicciones, que habría matado a Ethan si Merle no me hubiese detenido, lo importante que eres para mí, que mi prioridad aunque no esté con Kate va a seguir siendo cuidar de Gin…-

-Que le hayas contado todo eso durante estos meses, lo que la has apoyado para superar lo que paso con el Gobernador, que hayas respetado el espacio de Kate aun en contra de lo que sentías, eso demuestra la clase de hombre que eres y el corazón tan bonito que tienes a pesar de todas las cicatrices que llevas por dentro. Ella ha sabido verlo.-

-Venga ya, vas a conseguir hacerme llorar y de eso ya se ocupará Merle, en cuanto se entere el mamón querrá tocar los bongos con mis riñones por envidioso.- Pongo los ojos en blanco, a ver como le explico que eso será cosa de los celos que le van devorar al saber que alguien ocupa su corazón.

-No hay ciego peor que el que no quiere ver.- Suspiro melodramática.

-Hey ¿qué quieres decir?-

-Nada unicornio, nada de nada, aunque como tú a veces dices quizá en otro mundo…-

-No sabía que estabais ocupados.- Dice Rick apoyándose en los barrote de mi celda con las mangas de su camisa subidas hasta los codos.

-Solo estábamos haciendo el idiota.- Me levanto sin avergonzarme de que me vean en bragas, son ellos al fin y al cabo, me pongo unos vaqueros y me ato las sujeciones al muslo en las que luego colocaré mi ballesta de mano. -¿Hay algún problema?-

-Carol…- Me tenso al escuchar ese nombre, ambas hacemos el esfuerzo por Daryl pero la verdad es que no nos entusiasmamos mutuamente. Me quedó claro lo que opinaba de mí cuando me preguntó si me quedaría con él aunque no recuperase la sensibilidad en las manos.

Sí, meses después sigo a la defensiva con ella por aquello, si encontráis algún abogado podéis demandarme.

-Pido no.-

-Cassidy, esto no es el colegio.- Me hace ver Rick divertido.

-Lo sé, es una prisión y pido no,- me cruzo de brazos ante él sonriendo confiada.

-De acuerdo, Ale ve con ella.-

-¿Por qué termino yo siendo siempre el castigado?-

-Porque eres muy lento en el pido no.- Le hago ver sacándole la lengua.

-Por eso y porque necesito a Cassidy conmigo.- Llevo una mano a mi pecho fingiendo emoción.

–Rick, diablos, pensé que nunca tendrías los huevos de admitir que estás loco por mí.-

-Más que huevos yo diría que estar enamorado de ti equivaldría a perder todos los tornillos de la cabeza, y aún me queda alguno…-

-Ya caerán, no te preocupes hombre.- Golpeo mi cadera contra la suya mientras bajamos las escaleras. Saludamos a los que desayunan con un gesto rápido, sea lo que sea me da que la cosa es urgente.

Me lleva hasta la zona de la gente de Woodbury y en una de las paredes lo veo una pintada no muy agradable alabando al Gobernador.

-Vaya,- me paso la mano por la frente. –Esto es malo.-

-Aparte de esto faltan productos de limpieza, a mí no me parece importante, pero Carol discrepa, le echa la culpa de todo a Ethan.-

-Últimamente está en pie de guerra contra él,- comento de pasada sin apartar la vista del monigote que representa al Gobernador. -¿Cree que él es el responsable?-

-Dice que quiere ponernos en contra unos a otros.-

-Rick, sinceramente tratándose de él no lo descartaría, pero tenemos que asegurarnos también de que no queden admiradores de ese zumbado entre nosotros.-

-¿Hablarías con ellos? Te respetan.- Tuerzo la boca sin muchas ganas ya que sé que eso terminará implicando que hable con el Milton o con Andrea, solo de pensarlo me muero de la pereza.

-Claro, sin problema, además en caso de que a mí no me dijesen nada estoy segura de que hablaran con Karen y Martínez. ¿Qué vamos a hacer con la pintada?-

-Nada- me giro sorprendida al escucharle, -si no han sido ellos ya lo taparán, o nos pedirán algo con lo que hacerlo si no tienen los materiales, no voy a imponerme, solo serviría para ponerlos en nuestra contra y que ganen apoyos quienes están a favor de esto.-

-Tú eres el jefe.- Me encojo de hombros –voy a desayunar con ellos luego nos vemos.-

-Claro, abre bien los ojos.- Asiento confiada, no me entra en la cabeza que después de lo que les hizo haya gente capaz de seguir apoyando a ese demente, pero en esta vida ya no descarto nada.

-Connors- Patrick me hace sitio nervioso en el banco, literalmente besa el suelo que pisan Daryl y Merle, esa cortesía se extiende a mí por alguna razón. Es un buen chico, aunque debería espabilar un poco más, diría que peca de ingenuo, eso es algo que puede terminar pagando caro.

-Patrick cielo, ya sabes que puedes llamarme Cassidy.-

-No, no podría, mi abuelo me dijo que debía mostrar respeto por quienes fueran mayores que yo…- Se queda pálido, -no quiero decir que seas mayor en ese sentido, yo…-

-Patrick cielo, inspira, eso es, ahora expira, muy bien- sonrío enternecida, -no pasa nada, pero…- Le miro evaluándole -¿puedo confiar en ti?-

-Por supuesto- se pone muy serio al instante y se cuadra de hombros.

-Necesito que seas mis ojos y mis oídos, has visto la pintada ¿verdad?-

-Sí,- tuerce el gesto –es despreciable.-

-No esperaba menos de ti,- apoyo mi mano en su hombro –necesito que me digas si escuchas a alguien comentando a favor.-

-Aquí nadie está de acuerdo con eso,- afirma pero después se queda pensativo y se encoge de hombros, -bueno, quizás Andrea.-

-¿Estarías pendiente de ella por mí? ¿Me harías ese favor?-

-Por supuesto.- Se coloca las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz.

-Genial, anda, desayunemos o se nos quedará frío.- Al ver que se queda con hambre me levanto y dejo la mitad de mi comida intacta. –Uf no puedo más, remata eso por mí ¿vale chaval?-

-¿Segura?-

-Claro,- me despido de él y voy en busca de Martínez con la esperanza de que tal vez él sospeche también de Andrea, porque si resulta que ella no tiene nada que ver, la probabilidad de que sea cosa de Ethan aumenta y eso en fin, sería problemático.

…..

Respiro tranquilo al contemplar a lo lejos la prisión.

-Te dije que seguiría de una pieza, ¿pero que te crees? ¿Qué porque faltes tres días se va a caer a cachos?-

-Cállate y sube el ciervo a la camioneta, más tarde volveré a por la moto.- Suspiro al ver la cantidad de caminantes que hay entre nosotros y nuestro hogar. –Cada vez hay más.-

-Sí, el frío parece que les ralentiza algo aunque no mucho, en cuanto apriete más el calor como sigan viniendo ese sitio va a apestar.- Se queja mientras me ayuda a subir la presa a la parte trasera.

-Si tienes alguna idea para echarlos adelante, no te cortes.- Digo poniéndome detrás del volante y arrancando.

-Solo digo que te estás acomodando demasiado,- le miro por el rabillo del ojo esperando a que continúe, -bueno ya sabes...-

-No, no sé.-

-Le buscaste ese colchón a la rubita para que estuviese más cómoda, sales a cazar para esa panda de inútiles...- Bufo molesto.

-Te recuerdo que trabajaste para el jefe de esa panda de inútiles.-

-Y no me siento orgulloso ¿vale?- Escupe por la ventana. –Solo digo que no deberías acostumbrarte a este lugar, antes o después las cosas se pondrán feas y nos tocará salir corriendo.-

Glenn nos abre sonriente.

-Vaya, vaya, chicos siento deciros que habéis tardado más de veinte minutos no pienso pagaros las pizzas.- Bromea el coreano una vez estamos de su lado de la prisión.

-Pensaba que lo tuyo era más bien el arroz tres delicias.- Se mete mi hermano con él.

-Anda y que te den.- Le hace un gesto obsceno subiéndose a la parte trasera de la camioneta de un movimiento rápido. –Os ha ido bien. ¿Algo interesante que contar?-

-Aparte de ver el careto de mi hermanita suspirando como una quinceañera enamorada, no, aunque yo eso no lo consideraría interesante.- Me alegra ver que se llevan mejor aunque a veces sea a mi costa, está claro que nunca serán mejores amigos pero al menos ya no intentan matarse el uno al otro por accidente. -¿Por aquí que tal todo?-

-Complicado.- Aparco la camioneta y nos bajamos.

-¿A que te refieres?- Pregunto intentando ocultar mi preocupación.

-Alguien ha hecho una pintada a favor del Gobernador,- se rasca la nuca nervioso, -y además ha desaparecido un montón de lejía, Maggie, Kate y Beth están vigilando el suministro de agua por si alguien decidiese envenenarlo.-

-Mierda.-

-Es una forma de decirlo.- Glenn palmea mi espalda. –Rick le ha pedido a Cassidy que hable con la gente de Woodbury a ver si alguien sabe quien podría estar detrás.-

-Gracias, ¿os encargáis de llevárselo a Carol?- Pregunto señalando el ciervo con la cabeza.

-En todo caso a Robert, Carol está con Ale.-

-¿Y eso?- Pregunta mi hermano.

-Buscan la lejía,- sabía que teníamos que haber vuelto antes. –Daryl eh, oye...-

Necesito asegurarme de que Cass no se meta en ningún lio y besarla hasta dejarle los labios hinchados.

…

-Ni lo intentes chino, va en busca de su dosis, reconozco a un adicto con mono en cuanto lo veo.- Se burla Merle de su hermano.

-Ya, pues es raro entonces que tú no hayas salido perdiendo el culo para encontrar a Ale.-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Se gira mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

-No, nada, nada de nada,- el mayor de los Dixon nota como el coreano le mira divertido, -aunque ahora que lo mencionas me pregunto como vas a llevar el compartirle.-

-¿Compartir a quién?-

-A Ale ahora que él y Karen están oficialmente juntos.-

-¿Qué?- Le da un latigazo en el cuello y por poco tira el ciervo al suelo cuando escucha eso.

-Sí, los dos han aparecido esta mañana en el desayuno con unas sonrisas enormes y cogidos de la mano, ha sido muy tierno.-

-Joder, lo que faltaba.- Suelta el animal sobre la mesa de lo que usan como cocina sin demasiados miramientos.

-Eh, ¿a dónde vas? ¿No estarás celoso verdad? Deberías alegrarte por tu amigo.- Le grita Glenn divertido con la situación y él tiene que hacer acopio de todo su autocontrol para no reventarle el bazo de un puñetazo con su prótesis de hierro.

Jodido Ale y su picha incontrolable, le ha estado vigilando desde que se acercó a ella aquella noche al poco de que llegase, todo ese tiempo el cabrón juraba y perjuraba que solo era una amiga.

Se va unos días y resulta que ahora está enamorado.

Puto Ale de los huevos.

Golpea una tubería con furia, necesita estar solo un rato y pensar aunque no esté demasiado acostumbrado a eso, o mejor cagarse en su puta vida un rato, sí, eso suena bien para él, cualquier cosa menos dejarse arrastrar por la boca de Ethan, sus tratos acaban siendo problemáticos, ya le ha dado demasiado, dos armas de fuego, munición de recambio, provisiones y un bidón de gasolina.

Puede, y solo puede que Ale tuviese razón con ese niñato, el cabroncete no da puntada sin hilar fino antes. Si alguien se enterase alguna vez de lo que ha dejado que le haga, dios, seguro que Castillo no volvería a mirarle a la puta cara en la vida.

Se encierra en las calderas para asegurarse que nadie entre a tocarle las pelotas, grita frustrado mientras da una patada a unos cubos que vuelcan empapando el suelo al desprenderse la tapa que los cubría, tuerce la nariz disgustado ante el penetrante olor a desinfectante que rápidamente inunda el pequeño cuarto mareándole.

….

-No puedo creer que no me apoyes con esto.- Se queja Carol por enésima vez.

-Lo que no entiendo es porque esta inquina repentina, antes parecía que te llevabas bien con él.-

-Ahora le veo tal y como es.- Me rio al escucharla.

-Carol, puedo hacerme el tonto pero no lo soy,- la miro serio y ella se para delante de mí. –Antes ganabas algo, o creías que lo harías, pero ya te has dado cuenta de que no. Dime de que se trata y creeré en tu palabra.-

-Tú puedes darle una paliza y nadie tiene que cuestionar tus intenciones, ni pedirte explicaciones…- La corto de plano.

-Es distinto, y sabes porque.-

-Porque se trata de ti. Eso es tener doble rasero.- Me acusa.

-No querida, conmigo lo que hay para bien o para mal es lo que ves, le golpeé sí, ¿le habría matado? Sin dudarlo sabiendo que así protegería a Gin, ahora dime ¿por qué de pronto vas tras él?-

-Porque es un manipulador y por fin me he dado cuenta.-

-¿Quieres que lo diga yo por ti?- Se queda callada mirándome retadora. -Está bien,- camino y la noto a mi espalda mientras revisamos algunas celdas –él te ofreció algo que querías tener, digamos, no sé, una situación de oro, pero no funcionó, aun así ese supuesto favor al final te ha costado algo. ¿Cómo voy hasta ahora?-

-¿Con quién te crees que hablas?- Me sujeta del antebrazo clavándome las uñas, he conseguido enfadarla.

-Con la perra más dura de esta prisión, no me cabe duda.- Digo mirándola a los ojos. –Por eso te respeto y además me encantaría poder confiar en ti, de verdad te lo digo.-

-No te endiento Castillo.-

-No es complicado Peletier te conozco desde el principio, has cambiado mucho, la mujer que eras antes no sé reconocería en ti, puedo dar fe de eso, pero hay algo que sigue intacto, lo que sientes por Daryl y lo que estás dispuesta a dar por él.-

-Solo somos amigos y lo que sienta o haya sentido no tiene nada que ver con Ethan.-

-Ya, eso me gustaría creer.-

-¿Y por qué no ibas a hacerlo?-

-Porque vi como se metía en tu celda y te sacaba de la mano la noche de la boda de Maggie y Glenn, no volvisteis hasta el amanecer.- Da un paso atrás al escucharme, como si le hubiese dado una bofetada -te lo he dicho Carol, puedo hacerme el tonto, pero eso no significa que lo sea. Así que más vale que esto no sea un truco vuestro más.- Suspiro con pesadez –sigamos buscando.- Digo encogiéndome de hombros harto de tanta mentira disfrazada de verdad a medias.

…

-¿No creerás que yo tengo nada que ver con eso verdad?- Maldigo mi mala suerte y miro a Martínez con cara de pena, pero el cabrón solo se ríe divertido.

-No Andrea,- me giro para enfrentarla, -bueno, la verdad es que no estoy segura y por eso le estaba preguntando a Martínez.-

-¿Serás zorra?- Se lanza sobre mí lista para darme una bofetada pero mi amigo la agarra por la muñeca parándola por poco.

-Hey, te acostabas con ese wey, es normal que desconfíen.- Le dice poniéndose entre las dos. Respiro hondo intentando pasar por alto el que haya intentado golpearme.

-Está todo claro, quiere poneros en mi contra.- No digas lo que piensas, no lo digas, se políticamente correcta, vamos tú puedes, me animo a mí misma.

-Vamos a ver Andrea, no me pareces una persona de fiar es cierto y te lo digo a la cara. Pero de ahí a culparte sin pruebas hay un trecho, yo no soy así.-

-Pues pregúntame directamente entonces.-

-De acuerdo, ¿sigues enamorada de ese enfermo?-

-Sí, y sabes tan bien como yo que tú y Michonne sois quien tenéis toda la culpa de las cosas que él hizo,- lo que me faltaba por escuchar, esta mujer necesita una camisa de fuerza o un reajuste neuronal, -si no le hubieseis hecho daño él no habría reaccionado de esa forma.- Por ahí sí que no paso.

-Torturó a Daryl,- susurro apretando mis puños furiosa -¿te das cuenta de que estás justificando eso?-

-Hey, ya niñas, déjenlo.-

-Solo te lo preguntaré una vez ¿has sido tú la de la pintada?-

-No, y puedes estar tranquila no ha sido nadie de Woodbury, se han creído todas vuestras mentiras, bien hecho.-

-Eres tú quien no está dispuesta a aceptar que se enamoró del tipo equivocado.- Trata de hacerle ver Cesar solo para que ella le escupa en la cara antes de largarse.

-¿Por qué no has dejado que me pegase?- Le recrimino. Él me mira incrédulo mientras se limpia el rostro.

-Porque te habrías lanzado sobre ella como una leona de montaña.- Tuerzo el gesto al escucharle. –Hey, haré lo que me has pedido, estaré atento, pero quitándola a ella nadie quiere que el Gobernador regrese, ni siquiera Milton.- Acaricia mis brazos para calmarme y poco a poco lo consigue.

-No la entiendo, lo he intentado, pero no lo consigo y encima Daryl está fuera.- Me muerdo el carrillo por dentro nerviosa.

-Tranquila linda,- levanta mi mentón y me sonríe –por ahí viene tu wey y parece de una pieza, tu corazón ya puede volver a latir con calma.- Me abraza con fuerza solo para incordiarle. –Hola Dixon.-

-Martínez,- gruñe él molesto, -¿te importaría mucho soltarla para que pueda saludarla?-

-Pues la neta que sí, fíjate.- Son como dos críos peleándose por una bicicleta nueva.

-Ya Cesar.- Le golpeo las manos con suavidad y me suelta, en cuanto lo hace pego un pequeño salto y enredo mis piernas en la cadera de mi angelito, su boca devora la mía con ansia. –Te he echado de menos.- Le digo cuando libera mis labios.

-Pues parecías bien acompañada,- dice intentando hacerse el indiferente. Beso el lunar que adorna su boca mientras camina conmigo en brazos.

-Sabes que solo me abraza así para molestarte. Cuando dejes de picar él parará.-

-Ya.- Muerde mi cuello y yo me derrito.

-¿A dónde me llevas? Rick me ha pedido que haga un poco de investigación no puedo irme contigo ahora.- La verdad es que ya he terminado, después del encontronazo con Andrea por hoy no creo que haya nada más que pueda hacer.

-Que le den a Rick, vamos a ducharnos.- Le miro sonriendo picarona.

-Sabía que terminaría consiguiendo que te gustase ducharte.-

-Solo si es contigo.- Nos mete en un pasillo poco transitado y desabrocha mis pantalones mientras besa mi abdomen.

Parece que la ducha tendrá que esperar.

…..

-¿Oyes eso?- Le pregunto a Carol

-Parece que viene del cuarto de calderas.- Corro hacia allí sin preocuparme por si viene detrás. Al llegar trato de abrir pero la puerta parece atrancada por dentro, su puta madre.

-Hola, ¿hay alguien ahí?- Pregunto pero no recibo respuesta, los golpes han cesado. Pego un tiro al cerrojo preocupado por que sea Gin quien esté atrapada ahí dentro. No la he visto en toda la mañana.

-Ale.- Chilla Carol.

-Tranquila, estoy bien.- Abro la puerta y un fuerte olor a productos químicos me echa para atrás, me subo la camiseta para tapar mi nariz e intentar respirar ese ambiente lo menos posible.

Pero cuando veo a Merle tirado en el suelo eso deja de importarme, le cojo de las axilas y tiro de él sacándole de ahí tan rápido como soy capaz. Le alejo por el pasillo hasta donde creo que es seguro.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?-

-Ha inhalado tu lejía desaparecida.- Acerco mi oído a su nariz. –Mierda no respira. Ve a buscar a Milton, corre.- Le grito comenzando a hacerle la reanimación cardiopulmonar, comprimo su tórax y le insuflo aire, no sé el tiempo que estamos así hasta que da una bocanada, en cuanto hace algo tan simple mi alma regresa a mi cuerpo. –Vas a ponerte bien grandullón.- Sigue inconsciente pero algo es algo. Comienzo a arrastrarle camino a la enfermería. -¿Es que no sabes que si no respiras te mueres?- Le digo cerca del oído sin detenerme.

-Ale, Carol me ha dicho lo que ha pasado, va a necesitar oxígeno y vigilancia.-

-¿Tenemos bombonas de oxígeno?-

-No, pero si un respirador para insuflárselo a mano, no es lo mismo pero tendrá que servir.- Carol me ayuda y entre los dos llevamos a mi grandullón, le dejamos en la camilla como mejor podemos.

-Iré a buscar también a Hershel.- Milton me da el aparato para insuflar aire y comienzo a apretarlo. Lo hago al mismo ritmo al que yo respiro.

-Se te da bien.- Me dice nuestro doctor suplente colocándose las gafas. Me encojo de hombros sin darle importancia, no quiero perder la concentración. –Supongo que te quedarás con él hasta que recupere el conocimiento.-

-Claro es mi cariñosito, si se muere tendría que buscar a otro mamón para incordiar y nunca sería lo mismo.- Digo poniendo mi palma en su frente, parece que fiebre no tiene, pero claro, no entiendo un carajo de esto.

-Le tomaré la tensión.- Dice el Doc. Acercándose despacio como si no quisiera invadir mi espacio, cosa que me es indiferente así que asiento sin más, pensando que alguien tiene que avisar a Daryl de lo que ha pasado.

….

Noto ajetreo en una zona en la que no me interesa que lo haya, con disimulo me acerco a la enfermería, Merle está inconsciente en una camilla recibiendo oxigeno por parte de Ale.

Si él supiera lo que Merle se muere por hacerle…

Sonrío divertido, dejo atrás la escena y voy directo al cuarto de calderas, la puerta está abierta pero aun huele a lejía.

Maldito inútil, entro para ver si ha quedado algo que pueda salvar, pero nada, todos los cubos están volcados. Salgo de la zona a paso tranquilo tratando de no llamar la atención sobre mí en caso de que haya alguien cerca que pueda verme.

No debería haber sido Dixon, tendría que haber sido Carol, lo tenía todo listo, habría entrado en su celda mientras dormía, la habría ofrecido un trato y me habría seguido pensando que por fin podría desenmascararme frente al resto, entonces la golpearía en la cabeza, habría volcado los recipientes de lejía para que los respirara y después le habría pedido ayuda a Cassidy, la habría dejado pasar primero aprovechando para atrancar la puerta, las dos habrían muerto atrapadas allí, con eso y la pintada, Andrea se hubiese llevado todas las culpas, sabiendo lo que odia a Connors nadie habría dudado y hubiesen considerado a Carol como una víctima colateral.

Pero Merle tenía que joderlo todo, ahora Peletier estará mucho más pendiente de mí, esto se complica, maldición.

Beth me sonríe con disimulo cuando me ve aparecer, Maggie habla preocupada con mi tía.

-¿Pasa algo?- Pregunto curioso.

-Están inquietas por la posibilidad de que algún fan del Gobernador envenene el agua.-

-¿Envenenar el agua?- Buena idea, pero demasiado arriesgado, ella podría salir herida, nunca haría nada que la dañase.

-Sí, he intentado decirle a mi hermana que es una estupidez.- Se acerca más a mí. -¿Para qué quieres esa lejía?-

-Ya para nada,- le robo un beso aprovechando que ninguna nos mira.

-¿Qué haces?- Pregunta divertida. –Tengo novio ¿recuerdas?-

-Lo sé, es un imbécil y no te pone lo mismo que yo, reconócelo.-

-A lo mejor, pero es un buen chico.-

-Te conformas con ser una más del montón y podrías ser la reina de este infierno.-

-No vas a conseguir llevarme por el mal camino.- Dice tentándome, acariciando mi nariz con la suya.

-Ni tu a mi llevarme por el sendero recto.-

-Ya veremos.- Se separa sonriendo divertida. –Tengo fe en ti.-

Miro su culo y me muerdo el labio inferior. –Lo bien que lo pasaríamos si solo te dejases arrastrar al lado oscuro princesa.- Me saca el dedo de en medio y vuelve a su puesto como guardiana.

Si tan solo se atreviera a pedírmelo, pondría este mundo de muerte a sus pies. ¿Qué demonios? Seguramente acabe ofreciéndoselo de todas formas.

… **.**

No puedo apartar mi mirada de él, hace un rato parecía que estaba sonriendo, pero no se ha despertado aunque Milton y yo le hemos zarandeado.

-Ale, se pondrá bien.-

-Eso espero,- suspiro agotado viendo como Milton se va a descansar.

-Hey, lo estará, no puede morir sin discutir contigo antes, no sería propio de él.- Trata de animarme Karen y lo consigue, una sonrisa se me escapa.

-Cierto,- la atraigo hacia mí y apoyo mi cabeza bajo su pecho, ella me abraza con ternura. –Gracias.-

-No tienes que darlas, tú has estado ahí para mí, me alegro de poder estar ahora a tu lado.- La aprieto más contra mí. –Seguro que te has sonrojado. Eres adorable.-

La miro y pongo pucheros, -no quiero ser adorable para ti, quiero ser sexy.-

-Tienes habilidad suficiente para ser las dos cosas, descuida.- Me sonríe y me besa con suavidad en los labios, cierro los ojos disfrutando de su contacto. –Voy a traerte algo de cenar, ¿vale?-

-No tengo hambre.- Le aseguro.

-Imposible, tú siempre tienes hambre.- Me encojo de hombros.

-Ya pillaré algo cuando mi orco durmiente despierte. ¿Crees que Daryl y Rainbow siguen con Rick?-

-Interrogando a Andrea, sí. Es lo más probable, es la única que tiene sentido que haya hecho esto.-

-No es la única,- niego torciendo la boca, -pero oportunamente es la más obvia.-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

Parpadeo rápido, -nada, no me hagas caso, estoy cansado y ya no sé ni lo que me digo, ve a cenar.-

-¿Seguro?- Me pregunta evaluándome con la mirada.

-Claro, estaré bien.-

-De acuerdo. No tardaré.- Asegura dejándome a solas con Merle.

-Venga,- me levanto poniéndome a su lado –despierta, por favor, si no lo haces… Tienes que hacerlo ¿vale? Porque eres mi mejor amigo imbécil.- Me restriego la cara frustrado, -¿qué voy a hacer yo sin ti eh cariñito? Nadie se pica tan rápido como tú por una tontería.- Trato de bromear pero me quiebro.

Joder, necesito tomarme algo, ahora mismo un poco de Ketamina me vendría de cojones para calmar los nervios y sé donde la guarda Hershel, si no despierta pronto terminaré haciendo una tontería de la que me arrepentiré en el acto, lo sé, mierda, no debería haberle insistido a Karen en que fuera a cenar, no es buena idea que esté solo.

….

-Daryl.-

-No me digas nada.- Me gruñe acelerando el paso, no me lo tomo a mal, entiendo su ira, pero aparte de encerrarla Rick no puede hacer más hasta que su hermano despierte.

Ella niega que haya tenido nada que ver con lo que le ha pasado, y encima cuando ocurrió todo estaba con Robert, tiene cuartada.

-No,- escuchamos la voz de Merle cuando nos acercamos a la enfermería. –Nooo….- Chilla como si le estuviesen matando. Corremos y cuando entramos está abrazándose a mi unicornio como si la vida le fuera en ello.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?- Pregunta mi angelito preocupado.

-¿Daryl?- Merle se separa de mi unicornio ¿está llorando? ¿Merle Dixon está llorando? –Tú…- Se levanta de la camilla y se lanza sobre él para abrazarle, como si no se creyera que está ahí. -¿Estás vivo?- Agarra su cara con sus manos inspeccionándole.

-Claro que lo estoy, eres tú el que casi muere.- Le dice obligándole a sentarse.

-¿Yo?- Le cuestiona sin entender, parece que no se acuerda de lo que ha pasado.

-Sí, nos has pegado un buen susto a todos hoy. Si no llega a ser por el unicornio no lo cuentas.- Digo sonriendo atrayendo su atención sobre mí.

-¿Cassidy…?- Sus ojos están abiertos de par en par. Me acerco a él y le abrazo pero no me lo devuelve. –No, él…- Me aparta señalando a Daryl. –No entiendo nada… ¿Estáis vivos los dos?- Nos pregunta esforzándose por centrarse.

-¿Por qué no iban a estarlo? Es decir, tu olor es malo pero no tanto como para que se asfixien por ello.- Se mete Ale con él para intentar que nos relajemos un poco todos.

Me acerco a mi angelito y le abrazo por la cintura, está nervioso. La verdad es que Merle se está comportando raro.

-Ale- abro los ojos como platos cuando vuelve a abrazarse a él como si fuera un niño pequeño, mi hermano encantado, adora los abrazos y sé que hoy lo ha pasado mal al creer que tal vez podríamos perderle si no despertaba. –Tu pierna…- Le aparta y le mira de arriba abajo, -no está rota.-

-No, ¿por qué iba a tenerla rota?-

-Pues por el cascote, te la partió cuando el techo de la prisión se… ¿Estamos en la prisión?- Parpadea confuso llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

…..

Le paso una brazo sobre los hombros. –No entiendo nada.- Gimotea Merle, me parte verle así. Es como si acabase de sufrir una tragedia.

-Ya lo vemos, ya.- El mayor de los Dixon me mira como asustado. –Te encontré atrapado en las calderas, inhalaste los químicos de la lejía… Tal vez hayas tenido alucinaciones.-

-Iré a buscar a Hershel.- Nos avisa Daryl, no le gusta Milton.

-Yo me quedo,- Rainbow se apoya en la pared mirándonos preocupada. –Merle ¿qué has soñado? ¿Qué creías que había pasado?-

-Era real, era…- Me mira y no termina la frase.

-Fuese lo que fuese, está claro que no lo era grandullón, la prisión sigue de una pieza, igual que mi pierna, ¿y que creías que les había pasado a Rainbow y a tu hermano?-

-Él…- Traga saliva –la mató,- Daryl jamás haría eso, nunca le haría daño a Rainbow, -ella se lo pidió, la arañaron…- Nos explica nervioso. -Después él se suicidó…- Me mira desesperado, como si quisiera que entendiera algo, algo importante. –Ale, era real, todo era real.-

-No grandullón, no lo era.- Dejo que apoye su cabeza en mi hombro, -tranquilo, la pesadilla ha terminado, estarás bien.-

-Pero… Tú…Yo…-

-Oh- dice Rainbow.

-¿Oh qué? ¿Qué me he perdido?- Le pregunto.

-Nada que sepa como explicarte sin que te pete la cabeza.- Se sienta al otro lado de Merle.

-Ven conmigo grandullón…- Le llama con voz dulce.

-Merle, has despertado.- Karen aparece con un plato de comida, le sonrío agradecido.

-¿Eso es para mí?-

-¿Ahora si tienes hambre?-

-Claro, yo siempre.- Digo juguetón tomando lo que me ofrece y empezando a comer.

-Vosotros… Glenn dijo que estáis juntos.-

-Sí,- su cuerpo se tensa y me aparta aceptando finalmente el abrazo de Rainbow. Vaya, me siento reemplazado.

-No hace falta que estemos todos aquí, tú de hecho no has salido desde que le trajiste y Daryl no tardará en llegar con Hershel. Idos tranquilos.-

-Pero...- No quiero irme ahora que está despierto y menos viéndole tan afectado.

-Largo de aquí Castillo,- me ladra Merle. Joder ¿y yo que he hecho para cabrearle? Si no me ha dado tiempo casi de abrir la boca, estaba zampando.

-Vale, cualquier cosa me avisas Rainbow.- No quiero que se altere más por mí culpa.

-No te preocupes.- No muy convencido me voy acompañado de Karen.

-¿Quieres que me quede esta noche en tu celda?- La miro sorprendido. –No creo que debas estar solo ahora mismo.-

-¿No te importa?-

-Si lo hiciera no me ofrecería. Vamos,- tira de mí con suavidad, -necesitas descansar.- La abrazo por la espalda pegándola a mi pecho.

-¿Ale?-

-Solo deja que estemos así un rato.- Le pido, ella se relaja contra mi cuerpo sin decir nada, comprendiéndome sin palabras, manteniéndose ahí para mí, evitando que me rompa.

Joder, soy afortunado de tenerla.

-Ale.- Me llama despacio.

-¿Mmm?-

-Te quiero.-

-Yo…-

-Ssshhh, no me contestes, necesitaba que lo supieras, no sé, por si acaso.-

-Yo también te quiero.- Gira entre mis brazos quedando de cara a mí.

-¿De verdad?-

-De verdad de la buena.- Digo antes de besarla, las sombras nos rodean consiguiendo que todo se sienta un poco irreal. –Aunque tú sales perdiendo, soy una ruina.-

-Pues eres una ruina preciosa,- sus manos se enredan en mi cuello, mi boca venera a la suya como si fuera un peregrino que al fin ha llegado a su destino. –Vamos a tu celda,- susurra contra mis labios cuando nos separamos para tomar aire.

-Ahora mismo iría donde me pidieses,- confieso sin reparos.

-Lo sé.- Dice riéndose incrédula. –Vamos.- Dejo que me guie en la oscuridad sin miedo por lo que pueda acechar tras la próxima esquina.

…

-Lo siento grandullón, mucho.-

-Cassidy, te juro que era real, él…- No le salen las palabras.

-Estabais juntos.-

-Sí, hasta consiguió que le dijese que le quería.- Diosa, sí que tiene que estar en shock para haber admitido eso, porque lo ha dicho sin pensar estoy segura. –Y ahora está con Karen.- Oh no, comienza a llorar de nuevo. –No quiero esta mierda, no la quiero.-

Le abrazo con fuerza, sé que no es a mí a quien necesita en estos momentos, pero soy a quien tiene y no pienso soltarle hasta que no me lo pida.

-Merle, sé que esto no va a consolarte, pero él realmente te adora.-

-Pero nunca me verá como yo a él.-

-No, lo siento.-

-Que jodida mierda.- Maldice apretándome contra su cuerpo como si fuera su mantita de bebé.

No creo que olvide nunca este día, él día en el que Merle Dixon admitió su sexualidad y sus sentimientos, él día en el que vi en sus ojos su corazón roto por un amor que nunca se daría.

 **Hola estoy a diez de junio aún tengo que editar esto pero…. ¿Qué os ha parecido? 2are sí era una pesadilla-sueño-alucinación de Merle, nada fue real, pero para él se sintió así.**

 **Vivo enamorada de Daryl really, me encanta su relación con Cass y me hace gracia que se pique con Martínez.**

 **En cuanto a Ale, le adoro, es mi saquito incomprendido de amor, por fin ha superado la ruptura con Kate, ya sé que en la serie Karen está con Tyrese pero después de que Ale la consolase, no sé, me salió solo, aunque ya sabemos como acaba ella en la serie. ¿Tendrá aquí el mismo final? Pues sinceramente a día de hoy no sabría que decir.**

 **Vosotras que me sugerís ¿salvo a Karen?**

 **Hey, aún no es oficial porque nos lo tiene que decir mi empresa, pero el centro en el que está mi tienda nos ha dicho que el 31 de julio desalojamos así que en principio el domingo 28 será mi último día, voy a poder disfrutar al menos de agosto. De lo malo quedémonos con lo positivo jajjajaja**

 **Espero que el cap os haya gustado, besototes for all.**

 **Ideas, sugerencias y teorías de lo que pasará por aquí:**


	30. Trampa para ratas

-Perdone, busco a un sheriff bastante sexy ¿no lo habrá visto verdad señor granjero?-

-Ja, ja, ja ¿has venido a ayudar o solo a incordiar?- Me lo pienso por unos segundos.

-A incordiar, pero traigo agua.- El ceño fruncido de Rick se relaja al ver la botella.

-Me conformaré con eso.-

-Vamos Rick, Daryl ha vuelto, me merezco un descanso.- Me quejo sentándome en la valla del corral de los cerdos. -¿Qué le pasa a Violet?-

-Os he dicho que no les pongáis nombres, si lo hacéis luego no podréis coméroslos.- Le miro con cara de pena. –Vais a hacer lo que os de la gana.- Reniega con las manos en las caderas.

-Si ya sabes como somos ¿por qué intentas luchar contra la corriente?-

-Ni la menor idea.- Se echa a reír apoyándose a mi lado. -¿Cómo está Daryl?- Me encojo de hombros.

-Preocupado… Ya sabes como se pone a veces, así que por el bien común de la prisión he decidido mantenerme alejada de él, porque como lo pague conmigo va a arder Troya.-

-Merle es duro, se pondrá bien. No tenéis nada de que preocuparos ninguno de los dos.-

-Ya…-

-¿Hay algo que no sepa?- Si Rick supiera la verdad no se la creería por nada del mundo. Seguramente me pondría una camisa de fuerza.

-No, es decir…- Suspiro intentando decidir que contar. –Aparte de desmayarse él tuvo alucinaciones, y una de las cosas que vio fue a Daryl suicidándose después de matarme.-

-Él jamás te haría daño.- Dice Rick con convicción.

-Lo sé. Pero para Merle fue muy vivida toda esa experiencia y sigue impactado.-

-Puede, pero por real que le pareciese, gracias a Dios no lo era, se dará cuenta y dentro de nada estará discutiendo con Ale como críos de preescolar.- Afirma convencido intentando animarme.

-Eso espero.- Choco mi hombro con el suyo. -¿De verdad vas a comerte a Violet?-

-Oh, eres imposible- dice poniendo su mano en mi cara para apartarme.

-Puede, pero no me hago querer.- Respondo sonriente.

-Imagino que por eso aún no te ha disparado Daryl con su ballesta.-

-Cierto, aunque algo sí que me clava.-

-Detente, bastante tengo con oíros en las duchas.-

-¿Eres un Voayer?- Finjo escandalizarme, -siempre pensé que el que nos espiaba era Merle.-

-Cállate ya incordió, vas a conseguir traumatizarme.-

-¿Por qué? A ver aunque los tíos no te vayan tienes que reconocer que Daryl está muy bueno, y alguna vez sí que me has mirado el culo así que indiferente no te soy del todo. Dicho esto, explícame como ibas a traumatizarte si nos vieras. Esa posibilidad no se sustenta. Reconócelo.-

Me agacho a tiempo de esquivar una bola de barro y otras sustancias no identificadas dirigida hacia mi persona.

-La próxima vez no fallaré, o ayudas o no pienso escuchar más estupideces de las tuyas.-

-¿Acabas de llamarme estúpida? ¿Enserio?- Me llevo una mano al corazón.

-No, no, no, yo no he dicho eso, no me líes.-

-Me has ofendido, y yo que pensaba que éramos amigos. Mal Rick, mal.- Le doy la espalda como si me fuera a poner a llorar.

-Oye no, yo no quería decir eso lo sabes. ¿De verdad estás llorando?- Noto angustia en su voz. Seguramente pensando que lo que ha pasado con Merle me tiene a flor de piel y realmente estoy ofendida.

-Has herido mis sentimientos, deberías ir a la cárcel- Me giro de nuevo para que pueda verme la cara –espera, si ya estás en ella. Que estúpida.- Golpeo mi frente con la palma de mi mano y me echo a reír.

-No sé como te aguanto.-

-¿Por mi culito respingón?- Veo como se agacha para volver a coger otro puñado de barro. Así que para evitar un tratamiento de belleza no deseado empiezo a correr en dirección al comedor esperando que Daryl ya haya desayunado. –Cuida de Violet.- Le pido mientras me alejo.

Él no me responde, solo se ríe. Pobre Vi, si está noche hay chuletas para cenar yo no pienso comer.

….

Todo el mundo me saluda cuando llego a desayunar, tanta atención me hace sentir incómodo. Busco con la mirada a Cass, pero no está por ninguna parte.

Suspiro con pesadez a sabiendas de que he metido la pata al hablarle así, pero no he podido evitarlo, estoy nervioso por Merle y sé que ella está preocupada también por algo que no quiere decirme.

-Huele bien.- Halago a Carol cogiendo con la mano un poco de carne.

Ella sonríe divertida. –Solo para que lo sepas, yo te pedí antes.-

-Ya- carraspeo incómodo cambiando el peso de una pierna a otra. Después de mi metida de pata lo que menos necesito es que Cass le escuche decir algo así.

-Vamos, quiero enseñarte algo.- Dice saliendo de detrás de la barra improvisada. -¿Patrick me sustituyes?- El chaval que no deja de perseguir a Gin como un cachorrillo perdido se acerca de inmediato.

-Si señora.- Por mi parte cojo mi desayuno y la sigo. Al menos esa es mi intención hasta que el chico me para. –Señor Dixon- en mi vida nadie me había llamado señor antes. –Quiero agradecérselo- me mira como una fan de Justin Bibier –por traer el ciervo ayer, fue un festín señor. Quisiera estrechar su mano.-

Absurdo, totalmente absurdo. Decidido a alejarle de mí chupo mis dedos para degustar el sabor de la carne que he cogido antes y le estrecho la mano. El chico parece aún más emocionado que antes.

Puede que tenga más pelotas de las que parece.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?- Le pregunto a Carol cuando nos alejamos un poco de la gente. Echó de menos cuando solo éramos la familia.

-Entre otras cosas de como estás.-

-Bien.- Digo escueto.

-Ya- niega con la cabeza dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios. –Por eso has venido solo a desayunar.-

-Cass y yo no estamos pegados con cola.-

-Cuando vuelves de cazar prácticamente no se os distingue al uno del otro de lo juntos que estáis.- Dice con algo burla. –Cuéntame lo que os ha pasado.-

Dudo, pero finalmente lo suelto, necesito hacerlo o explotaré con ella otra vez.

-Merle le contó algo que la tiene preocupada y no quiere decirme que es.-

-Ya lo hará cuando esté preparada, a lo mejor cree que al estar todo tan reciente puede afectarte y solo intenta protegerte.- Dice intentando quitar hierro al asunto.

-Es mi hermano- gruño frustrado –además ¿qué puede ser peor que lo que ya dijo?-

-Daryl te comportas como si lo supiera.- Bufo intentando calmarme.

-Dijo que me vio matando a Cass antes de quitarme la vida.-

Carol se queda callada por unos segundos, meditando que decirme. –A lo mejor no hay nada más que debas saber. Quizá es eso lo que la tiene inquieta.-

-¿Eso significa que realmente creé que sería capaz de hacerla daño?-

-No Daryl, yo no he dicho eso, no pongas palabras en mi boca.- Se cruza de brazos a la defensiva. –No quiero que si luego tenéis problemas me salpique.-

-Pero es lo que piensas.- Insisto.

-Por lo que acabas de decir, no sé...- Niega confusa –podría ser, dale espacio. Seguramente termine contándote lo que sea y verás que estabas dándole vueltas a algo inútil.-

Asiento despacio.

-¿Qué ibas a decirme?-

-Oh sí, verás. Sobre lo de hoy si aún piensas hacerlo. No podremos prescindir de muchos para que te acompañen.- Reanudamos el camino en dirección a las vallas.

-El sitio es perfecto, hay que hacerlo.- Merle se cabreara por no esperarle, pero necesita descansar y no podemos arriesgarnos a que nadie se nos adelante.

-Ya… Pero es que han aumentado mucho de un día para otro. Hay docenas más cerca de la tercera torre. Está tan mal como el mes pasado, cuando llegan no se marchan.- Dice mirando atenta a los caminantes.

Asiento dándole la razón aunque no me vea. –Como somos más- levanto el brazo señalándolos. –Les atraemos. Y si se agarran demasiados acabaran subiéndose.- Digo preocupado.

-Volverán a tirar las vallas.- Añade Carol segura de sus palabras. –Aún son manejables, pero no por mucho tiempo.- Se gira para darme un repaso con la mirada de arriba abajo. –Lo siento guapo.- Me guiña un ojo y yo la golpeo el hombro a sabiendas de que solo lo hace para molestarme.

…

Me acerco a la puerta de la enfermería y llamo un par de veces a pesar de que Merle me está viendo perfectamente. –Hola Kong.-

-Vete de aquí.- Dice de mal humor dándose la vuelta en la camilla para no verme, eso me duele, no sé que demonios he hecho para ofenderle tanto. Es más, ni siquiera sabía que era posible ofenderle.

Que es Merle Dixon, por definición el mayor tocapelotas sobre la faz de la tierra.

-Ya, ¿incluso si te traigo un botellín de cerveza?- Me mira por encima del hombro y yo le pongo cara de pena. –Ten en cuenta que he hecho el inmenso esfuerzo de no bebérmela yo a pesar de sus suplicas porque lo hiciera.- Me doy la vuelta con los hombros hundidos. –Toda mi fuerza de voluntad despreciada, tendré que beber para aliviar mi pena.-

-Alto ahí exhibicionista del tres al cuarto.- Se incorpora con pesadez. –No tienes pelos suficientes en los huevos para apreciar su sabor, dámela.-

-Como ordene el señor.- Se la abro y me siento en un taburete. -¿Esto vale para que se te pase el mosqueo conmigo?- No dice nada, solo tuerce la boca. –Si hubiese sabido que lo de Karen te iba a mosquear tanto habría esperado para decírtelo con bombones.-

-A quien te tires me la suda. A ver si te enteras.-

-Eso ya lo sé mamón.- Sonrío reclinándome hacia delante para mirarle fijamente. –Pero está claro que hubo algo que te sentó como un puñetazo en el hígado y quiero saber que fue.- Hace un increíble esfuerzo por no mirarme a los ojos.

-Casi me muero, ¿te parece poco?-

-Ya.- Me lanzo sobre él y le abrazo.

-¿Qué te crees que haces? Suéltame, me vas a tirar la puta cerveza al suelo.-

-No me da la gana maldito cabrón, ayer casi me da un infarto del susto que me diste.- Me aparto de él lo suficiente para mirarle a los ojos. Esta vez estamos demasiado ceca y no puede esquivarme. –Y luego vas te despiertas y me echas. Eres un gilipollas.-

-Pues si tan mierda soy suéltame de una jodida vez.-

-No pienso hacer eso, porque eres un mamón estúpido pero también eres mi mejor amigo. Así que dime que carajos hice para que te cabrearas conmigo si lo de Karen te da igual.-

-Pues tú, me pasas tú, siempre con los putos abracitos de los cojones. Siempre pegado a mi culo…- Da un trago a su botellín mientras me aparta de un empujón. –Eres un puto incordio de mierda.-

Niego serio. –Así que de repente no me aguantas y no me vas a decir porque. ¿Va así la cosa no?-

-Joder, hasta que lo has pillado.-

-Ya, soy de procesamiento lento.- Me paso la mano por delante de los ojos. –A veces eres insufrible tío. Cuando se te pase esta neura me avisas.-

-¿Vas a llorar?-

-No, pero no me voy a quedar aquí para que me insultes solo porque te sientes mal contigo mismo. Yo no soy Daryl, no tengo porque dejar que me trates como si fuera basura.- Me levanto y me detengo en la puerta. –Lo que sea que hayas visto en ese sueño que tuviste… ¿De verdad merece la pena perder un amigo por eso? Porque aparte de mí no hay muchos idiotas aquí dispuestos a soportarte.-

Me voy antes de que pueda responderme. Creí que una cerveza y las horas que habían pasado bastarían para que se le hubiese pasado el cabreo. Pero visto que no es así, no estoy dispuesto a convertirme en su saco de boxeo, yo no soy alguien con quien deba jugar a esa clase de mierda y lo sabe.

….

Toco sin pensar en nada concreto, solo dejando que mis dedos se deslicen sobre las cuerdas.

-¿Te estaba buscando?- Oh mierda.

-Daryl te quiero y no quiero discutir.- Le digo cerrando los ojos.

-Yo tampoco.- Responde serio.

Le miro alzando una ceja. -Eres como un perro con un hueso, no vas a dejarlo estar, no puedes.-

-Lo intento, eres tú la que está discutiendo ahora.- Me increpa.

-Increíble,- pongo los ojos en blanco y sigo tocando. Él se sienta a mi lado en silencio por unos minutos.

Gruñe. –Es por lo que dijo Merle ¿a que sí?- Me tenso, él no estaba. Me obliga a mirarle. -¿De verdad crees que yo sería capaz de hacerte daño? ¿Esa es la opinión que tienes de mí después de todo por lo que hemos pasado? Porque si lo es no entiendo que estemos juntos.-

-Espera ¿qué? Eso solo fue un sueño, nada podría convencerme de que serías capaz de matarme y menos una alucinación de Merle. ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?- Se remueve incómodo.

-Nadie, pero ¿qué quieres que piense si no? Apenas hablaste al acostarnos y esta mañana seguías con la cabeza en las nubes.-

-¿Y por eso creías que te tenía miedo? Daryl aún en el mundo en el que vivimos, dudo mucho que fueses capaz de hacer algo que me asustase hasta el punto de alejarme de ti. Conozco la clase de corazón que tienes. Eres bueno y leal como nadie. Diablos, quieres a Merle, eso dice todo sobre tu capacidad para perdonar.-

-¿Entonces qué es lo que te pasa?- Me mira preocupado.

-Es solo qué él me contó otra cosa. Algo de lo que creyó que pasó era bueno, muy bueno, y al despertar y darse cuenta de que no había pasado…- Me encojo de hombros. –Le destrozó, no creí que eso fuese posible. Estoy preocupada por él. Eso es todo.-

Suspira aliviado apoyando su cabeza en la pared del edificio.

-Siento haberme comportado como un capullo.-

-Y yo siento no habértelo dicho antes. Quería evitar que te preocupases y solo he conseguido lo contrario.-

-Prefiero que me cuentes las cosas, luego decidiré si me preocupo por ellas o no.- Me atrae hacia su boca para besarme, lento y pausado. Dejo mi guitarra en el suelo y me subo sobre él. Al instante sus manos están sobre mi culo apretándome contra sus caderas.

-No te importa que no te diga lo que Merle…-

-Ssshhh, no me interesa. Es mi hermano, pero si es algo que te contó a ti, dudo que fuese algo que el estuviese dispuesto a decirme.-

-No sabes la razón que tienes.- Juego con los mechones de su pelo.

-Algo sí, es mi hermano.- Los dos nos reímos. –Sea lo que sea, lo superara, es Merle, nada puede acabar con él, excepto él.- Oímos los gritos de Carl a lo lejos.

-Michonne.- Digo alegre de verla llegar.

-¿Hay alguna manera de convencerte para que te quedes hoy?- Me pregunta recuperando mi atención.

-Daryl tú sales a cazar.- Le recuerdo controlando mi molestia.

-Con Merle.- Dice intentando poner cara de buen chico, cosa que le hace lucir de manera bastante tierna.

-Y yo te prometí que no saldría mientras estuvieses fuera.- Aprieta la mandíbula nervioso. -No puedes tenerme encerrada aunque sea con buena intención. Si me acostumbro a estar a salvo y esto algún día se cae a pedazos ¿qué haré? ¿Esperar a que me rescates? No soy de esas.-

-Lo sé,- suspira cerrando los ojos. –Ni quiero que lo seas pero…-

-Sigues teniendo miedo al Gobernador.-

-Yo no he dicho eso.- Responde al instante.

-Ni falta que hace,- le cojo la cara entre mis manos. –A mí me pasa lo mismo cada vez que te vas, por eso somos más fuertes cuando estamos juntos.-

-¿Qué he hecho para merecerte?- Murmura contra mis labios.

-Curioso, yo me hago la misma pregunta.- Nuestros labios se devoran, consumidos por una necesidad tan antigua como el fuego. Mientras el calor comienza a apretar en Georgia.

….

-Vaya pero si Lady Samurai ha regresado.-

-Sigues igual de idiota por lo que veo.- Dice mientras se baja del caballo y Carl llega hasta nosotros.

-Ya me conoces ¿para qué mejorar la perfección?- Ella se ríe negando con la cabeza. En el fondo está loca por mí, lo sé, solo que le gustan más los tíos con uniforme.

-Me alegro de verte.- La saludo Rick.

-Y yo a vosotros.- La canción de la Cenicienta "Esto es amor" empieza a sonar en mi cabeza al verlos mirarse así.

-¿Has traído algo nuevo- Pregunta el pequeño sheriff.

-Hey Carl, pues sí, he encontrado un filón para ti y para Gin.-

-¿No bromeas?- Cuestiona el chico animado. Ella saca un montón de comics. Vaya, uno de NightWing, yo quiero.

-Que guay, voy a buscarla, esto la va a encantar.- Acto seguido corre en dirección a una de las torres. Ese sitio parece ser su versión de la casa del árbol, está bien que sientan que tienen un lugar solo para ellos.

-Más os vale que me dejéis leerlos cuando los terminéis.- Le grita.

-Dudo que te haya escuchado.- Comento relajado por verle feliz.

-Ha dejado de escuchar en cuanto se los ha dado, conozco a mi hijo teniendo helados, videojuegos y comics. Puedes olvidarte de que existe.- Dice el sheriff.

-No solo he traído cosas para él, también he encontrado esto.- Dice sacando una maquinilla de afeitar. –La barba te está comiendo la cara.- Se burla.

Creo que aquí sobro.

-Haz caso a la guerrera de la tribu, me voy a buscar a Karen para despedirme antes de la salida. Luego os veo.- A mi espalda noto silencio, ahora no saben que decirse. Estos van a llevar más tiempo todavía que Daryl y Rainbow. Niego divertido.

….

Carraspeo nervioso cuando Ale nos deja solos. -¿Vas a quedarte un tiempo?- Me animo al fin a preguntarle.

-Solo un poco. Necesito encontrarle.-

-También haces falta aquí, han pasado cosas.- Me mira con interés. –Ven, imagino que querrás salir con los demás, te lo contaré de camino a los coches.-

-Claro.- Una mujer de Woodbury se lleva el caballo de Mich al establo. -¿Es serio?-

-Puede serlo. Alguien hizo una pintada alabando al Gobernador. Después desaparecieron unas botellas de lejía, alguien llenó unos cubos con ellas, Merle las encontró y casi muere al respirar los productos químicos.-

-No creí que me fuese a importar nunca pero ¿está bien?-

-Sí, tuvo alucinaciones y Hershel le tiene en la enfermería, pero seguramente mañana ya esté tocándome las narices.-

-No lo dudo. ¿Alguna sospecha?-

-Cassidy cree que puede ser Andrea, aparte de ella solo Milton está a su favor. Carol acusa a Ethan- me encojo de hombros. –No sé que pensar la verdad.-

-¿Es tu forma de pedirme que no me vaya?-

-Sí,- admito –te lo he dicho, nos vendría bien que te quedases. Sé que eres perfectamente capaz de cuidarte, pero estar fuera sola, es peligroso. Quédate un tiempo, descansa, coge fuerzas.-

-Puede que me quede, pero necesito encontrarle Rick, no podré dormir tranquila si no lo hago.-

-Gracias.-

….

Miro la despedida de Beth con su novio y no puedo sino renegar. –Sois una telenovela.- Cass se ríe al escucharme. -¿A ti que te hace gracia?-

-Nada de nada.- Dice pestañeando con inocencia.

-¿Por qué te pones en el asiento del copiloto?-

-Pues porque el Unicornio es un controlador. Y no me va a dejar conducir.- Me explica como si fuese obvio.

-Puedes venir conmigo en la moto.- Hace como si se lo pensase. Observo al novio de Beth pasar. Enserio ¿qué le ve? –Eres adorable.-

-¿A qué viene eso?- Me quejo abriendo la puerta para que salga.

-Deja de preocuparte por ella. No es mal chico.-

-No digo que lo sea.-

-Ya, pero no te gusta.- Se ríe en mi cara.

-¿Cómo puedo estar enamorado de una listilla?-

-Puede que por mi movimiento pélvico, me han dicho que es hipnótico.- Me pica rodeándome con sus brazos.

-Hey, ¿me abandonas por el angelito?- Se queja Ale.

-Se ha puesto mimoso de repente. A la vuelta voy contigo.- Le promete.

-Vale, así compartiendo si juego.- Le da un beso en la frente. –Ten cuidado con esa monstruosidad a la que llamas moto.-

-¿Crees que voy a hacer un caballito llevándola a ella conmigo?- Le pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Puedes hacerlo?- Me pregunta divertida mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja.

-Nada de caballitos si no queréis que os parta yo mismo el espinazo par de pirados enamorados.-

-Como te gusta cortar el rollo Unicornio.- Le responde sacándole la lengua.

-Tengo una necesidad patológica de atención, si no os lo corto ¿Quién me hace caso entonces?- Cass suelta una carcajada y se apoya contra mi espalda.

Rick se acerca con Michone. -¿Sabes que Rick me ha dicho que nos ha escuchado follar en las duchas?-

-¿Qué?- Pregunto incrédulo.

-Sí, ya no recuerdo a cuento de que venía, el caso es que le preocupa pillarnos in fraganti, no entiendo porque, tienes un culo fantástico.-

La miro por encima del hombro. –Estás loca.- Su lengua lame mi cuello. –Deja de hacer eso.-

-¿Por qué te estoy poniendo como una moto?- Me pregunta subiendo y bajando las cejas de manera sugerente.

-Tienes más peligro que una pistola sin seguro.-

-Estoy loca, soy peligrosa y a pesar de eso me quieres. Daryl cariño, creo que tienes un problema mental grave.- Me dice riéndose.

-Solo espero que no tenga cura.- Le digo con la voz ronca al notar a donde se dirigen sus manos.

-A estas alturas lo dudo mucho la verdad. Hola parejita, se os ve bien juntos.- Saluda a Rick y Michonne cuando llegan hasta nosotros. –Te he echado de menos Mich, has estado mucho tiempo fuera.- Le dice con voz triste.

-También te he echado de menos hermanita.- Dice la mujer sonriendo. -No lo encontré- responde a mi pregunta no formulada, yo solo asiento.

-Me alegra verte de una pieza.- Le digo revisando con la vista que no tenga heridas.

-Me quedaré un tiempo, Rick me ha contado lo que ha estado pasando por aquí, después iré a ver cerca de Macon.- Niego con firmeza, es una muy mala idea. –Quiero intentarlo.- Dice ella dando un paso al frente.

-¿Cien Kilómetros de caminantes- percibo la tensión en el cuerpo de Rick a él tampoco le apasiona la idea precisamente –encontrarás tipos poco amistosos no crees?- El ambiente se tensa. –Vamos al sitio del que te hable, si los caminantes se han ido haremos una primera incursión.- Le digo a Rick.

-Bien. Michonne irá con vosotros. La ayuda extra no os vendrá mal. Tened cuidado.-

-Lo tendrán, de eso me aseguro yo.- Le dice mi mujer para calmarlo.

-Lo sé.- Chocan el puño y él se aparta. –Volved.- Nos pide serio, yo solo asiento, notando como los brazos de Cass me rodean.

-Run boy, run.- Me susurra al oído. Yo sonrío y acelero, una risa se la escapa y me permito relajarme. Lo que vaya a pasar, pasará de todas formas.

…

-Gin, mira lo que ha encontrado Mich es… ¿Te pasa algo?-

-He discutido con mi tía, quería dormir con Ale esta noche, se ha enfadado y me ha quitado mis cuchillos.- Apoya su barbilla sobre sus rodillas. –Da igual la cantidad de veces que la diga que sin ellos me siento indefensa. Ella dice que son tonterías, que tengo que madurar. Como si ella fuese madura. Se muere de celos porque Ale esté con Karen, y aun así es incapaz de reconocer que se equivocó al dejarle.-

Odio verla así.

-Que mal.-

Niega con la cabeza. -No es culpa tuya.- Se sorbe la nariz. -¿Qué ha traído Mich esta vez?- Intenta sonreír. -Hey, mola, hay de los jóvenes titanes.-

-Te encanta Raven.-

-Claro que me gusta, es una hechicera con telequinesia y un montón de poderes más. Es la caña.-

-Yo prefiero a Batman.-

-Te pega, solitario, callado…-

-Se te olvida lo de guapo.- Ella se ríe.

-Cierto ¿cómo se me ha podido pasar?- Los dos nos reímos.

-Mi padre insiste en que vayamos a lo de los cuentacuentos de Carol.- Gin pone los ojos en blanco.

-¿Es enserio?-

-Eso parece, dice que nos ayudaría a integrarnos…-

-Ya, no sé tú, pero yo paso de integrarme con la chiflada que habla con los caminantes.-

Me rio. –¿De qué rayos hablas? Nadie puede ser tan idiota.-

-Oh, permíteme que te contradiga querido sheriff memo.-

-No te creo. Nadie haría algo así.-

-Vale listillo.- Se sienta mirándome intensamente. -¿Qué te apuestas?-

-Mi postre de un mes, es absurdo.-

-Para que veas que soy buena gente aceptaré tu postre solo durante una semana.-

-Yo querré el tuyo durante un mes.-

-Pero que bocazas eres, anda vamos.- Dice guardando los comics en una caja de madera antes de bajar la torre.

En el patio nos encontramos con Patrick. –Hola Ginny.-

-Hola,- le saluda con una sonrisa. –Vente.- Le coge del brazo y nos arrastra a los dos hasta donde están el resto.

-Nick, aquí Nick.-

-No Nick, mírame a mí.-

No es posible. Gin me suelta y se queda un par de pasos atrás con Patrick yo sigo avanzando.

-¿Les ponéis nombre?- Pregunto con asco.

-Te lo dije.- Me recuerda Gin con voz cantarina.

-Bueno, uno de ellos tenía una chapa así que…- Intenta justificarse una de las hermanas.

-Tenían nombre cuando estaban vivos. Ahora ya no.- ¿Cómo no pueden verlo?

-No están muertos. Solo son distintos.- Me dice Lizzie.

-¿Qué coño quieres decir con eso?- Tiene que estar loca. -Ellos no hablan, ni piensan, devoran personas, matan personas.- Recalco las últimas palabras.

-Mucha gente mata y tiene nombre.- Insiste Lizzie.

-Carl déjalo, no vas a convencerla, créeme, ya he peleado esa batalla, es inútil.- Me dice mi amiga.

-¿Es que no has visto lo que hacen? ¿Has visto a alguien morir así?- Es lo único que se me ocurre para que insista en su locura.

-Sí- da un paso al frente –lo he visto.

-Entonces lo sabes, no son personas, ni mascotas. No les pongáis nombre.- Digo serio.

-Tenemos que ir con Carol a la biblioteca. Vamos.- Dice Lizzie llevándose a los demás.

-Te lo dije, chiflada.- Me pica Gin.

-Ya lo creo.- Ella es peligrosa para la prisión si piensa así.

-No está chiflada, solo traumatizada.- La defiende Patrick.

-Vuelve a escudar su comportamiento con esa frase y te lanzo un cuchillo.- Le advierte Gin. –Abre los ojos, todos estamos traumatizados, pero vivimos con ello.-

-Yo no quería… No te enfades conmigo.- Le pide perdón Patrick cogiéndole la mano, ¿por qué tiene que tocarla tanto? Me cae bien, pero a veces no le aguanto.

-No podría enfadarme contigo,- ella se ríe –eres como un peluche.-

-Bueno yo… -Se pone rojo. -Voy a ir a escuchar el cuento, luego os veo guerrilleros.-

-Vale.- Todos se marchan, Gin y yo volvemos a quedarnos solos.

-Conozco esa cara de memo. ¿En qué lio quieres que nos metamos esta vez?- Me encojo de hombros.

-¿Te apetece ir a escuchar ese cuento?- Me mira dudando.

-No tengo nada en contra de los cuentos, pero estar con Lizzie me mata de pereza.-

-No me has dejado acabar.- Sus ojos se estrechan con curiosidad. -¿Quieres ir a escuchar ese cuento a escondidas? Nos podemos colar sin que se den cuenta.-

-Una incursión en terreno enemigo. Me gusta como piensas sheriff.-

-Pues a ver si me pillas cara de tortilla.-

-Eh, no vale, has salido corriendo antes que yo, Carl, eres un tramposo Grimes.- Grita mientras me persigue y yo me rio. Nada sería ni la mitad de divertido sin ella.

…

El estómago se me retuerce al ver que el lugar al que nos acercamos fue un campamento del ejército.

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _ **-No podemos quedarnos aquí.- Dijo Mattie serio mirando a los soldados ir y venir a través de la tienda de campaña en la que nos habían alojado.**_

 _ **-Creí que decías que ir a Georgia era una locura.- Le dije con sarcasmo.**_

 _ **-Y lo es, pero quedarnos aquí es peor opción. Cuando una persona infectada llegue- negó, –moriremos todos aquí dentro atrapados como ratas.-**_

 _ **-Entonces ¿vendrás conmigo?- Le pregunté esperanzada, tener que ir yo sola me aterraba, pero aun así estaba decidida a hacer el viaje.**_

 _ **-Técnicamente sigo siendo tu representante, mi deber es cuidar de ti.- Me recordó, un hombre de honor ante todo.**_

 _ **-¿Cuándo cree…- Me callé abruptamente al ver como justo enfrente de nosotros mataban a una madre mientras llevaba su bebe en brazos.**_

 _ **-Infectada.- Gritaron los soldados y la gente entró en pánico. Me paralicé ante la imagen.**_

 _ **-No Jody, no.- Gritó su marido –hijos de puta.- Un tiro a la cabeza y el hombre dejó de llorar su pena.**_

 _ **-Se acabó el numerito, limpiad esto.- Ordeno el hombre a cargo.**_

 _ **-Connors, Connors.- Matt agitó mis hombros con fuerza para sacarme del shock. –Nos vamos ya. Recoge tus cosas.- Hice lo que me pidió sintiéndome entumecida, viví nuestra fuga como un sueño, mi cuerpo reaccionaba pero mi mente estaba totalmente desconectada. Taladrada por la imagen de aquel bebé a medio devorar.**_

 _ **Fin Flash Back**_

-¿Estás bien Cass?- Me pregunta Daryl preocupado al notarme callada.

Parpadeo para salir de mis recuerdos. –Sí, claro.- Sonrío y bajamos de la moto.

-¿Qué sitio es este?- Pregunta Ethan con gesto desinteresado.

-El ejército levantó estas vallas para que la gente pudiera venir.- Le responde Daryl. –La semana pasada cuando lo descubrimos,- señala con la cabeza a mi unicornio, -había un puñado de caminantes tras la alambrada. Como perros guardianes, no se podía entrar.-

-¿Y decidieron irse?- Pregunta de nuevo con ironía en la voz.

-Los sacamos conectando un equipo de música a dos baterías.- Explica Glenn.

-Muy bien,- pasa Daryl primero por la valla cortada –registrémoslo, coged lo que podáis,- le sigo y al instante noto al unicornio tras de mí. No pueden ser más sobreprotectores. –Si todo sale bien mañana volveremos con más gente.- La muerte llena cada sitio de lo que debió ser un refugio. Daryl ve una oportunidad en este lugar, yo una trampa para ratas. -Vamos.- Nos insta Daryl para que le sigamos.

-Voy con Mich- digo al ver que se separa. Necesito apartarme un poco y centrarme en el ahora. Tener la cabeza en las nubes estando fuera no es buena idea.

-Tened cuidado.- Me pide el unicornio. Asiento en silencio.

-¿Algo interesante?- Pregunto al ver a la samurai registrar el suministro de la enfermería.

-Solo un botiquín.- Me agacho para apartar una manta llena de sangre. -¿Qué haces?- Tanteo debajo del colchón y entre los muelles.

-Nunca se sabe.- Digo mientras sigo registrando. –Bingo.- En la tercera camilla tengo premio. Le lanzo el bote de antibióticos y lo atrapa al vuelo. –Está medio lleno, creo que es el día idóneo de echar la lotería.-

-¿Cómo sabías qué…?-

-El unicornio era adicto ¿recuerdas? La cama, el retrete, los intersticios de los muebles. El aire acondicionado. Cualquier sitio era bueno para tener un resguardo por si acaso llegaban las vacas flacas.-

Ella guarda lo que hemos encontrado en su mochila. –Me cuesta imaginarle drogado.- Dice mientras nos acercamos al resto.

-Ya… ¿Quién habría dicho que la abstinencia forzosa funcionaria?- Me rio y ella niega.

….

Golpeo el cristal con el codo.

-Esperemos un poco.- Digo sentándome.

-Creo que ya lo tengo.- Dice Zack. Al escucharle una sonrisa burlona se dibuja en la cara de Ale.

Michonne y Cass se acercan a donde estamos.

Glenn vigila a Ethan disimuladamente por petición de Ale.

-¿Qué tienes?- Pregunta Michonne curiosa.

-Intento adivinar que hacia Daryl antes de esto.- La mujer alza una ceja ante la respuesta del chico.

-Lleva intentándolo seis semanas.- Me quejo, sé que en parte lo hace para intentar caerme mejor.

-Yo voy poco a poco,- dice sentándose a mi lado –una idea al día.-

-Eso debe suponer un esfuerzo descomunal para ti.- Suelta Ethan incorporándose a la conversación.

-Cállate.- Le ordena Ale cuadrándose de hombros delante de él. Lo que solo saca del chico una sonrisa irritante.

-Pues sí, la verdad es que sí.- Dice Zack para quitar la tensión del ambiente.

-Vale a ver.- Digo rindiéndome ante la idea de escuchar una más de sus teorías.

-Por como eres en la prisión, estás en el consejo, sabes seguir rastros, ayudas a otros pero continúas siendo algo…- Le miro al notar que hace una pausa. –Hosco.- Cass se ríe.

-Perdón.- Junta sus manos a modo de disculpa. Este juego la encanta.

-Bueno no hosco con todos.- Dice Zack señalándola. –Voy a adivinarlo. Eras poli de homicidios.- Michonne se ríe. Cass y Ale me miran y asienten como si la idea les cuadrase.

-¿De qué te ríes?- Le pregunto a Mich.

-De nada.- Niega todavía con una sonrisa en los labios. –Encajas perfectamente.-

-Y tienes razón.- Dice Ale caminando hasta ella. -¿Cómo si no crees que nos conocimos? Feos recuerdos ¿eh angelito?- Asiento siguiéndole el juego.

-Era secreta.- Digo seguro de mí mismo.

-¿He acertado?- Zack pregunta ilusionado.

-Sí, no me gusta recordarlo porque… Aquello era una mierda ¿sabes?-

-No tanto, me conociste a mí.- Se apunta Cass al juego.

-Tú fuiste lo único bueno de todo eso.- Ella sonríe y el mundo se ilumina con su luz.

-No jodáis ¿enserio?- Vuelve a preguntar, le miro con una sonrisa torcida y el chaval tose incómodo. –Vale, sí, volveré a intentarlo.-

-Sigue adivinando.- Me burlo.

-Hay que reconocer que eso hubiese molado.- Dice Ale con el rifle entre las manos.

-Vamos allá inspector.- Dice Mich cuando un caminante salta a mi espalda tras el cristal del supermercado.

-Vamos.- Me pongo el primero.

-Mantened la formación durante el barrido,- les recuerda Cass una vez todos los caminantes están muertos en la entrada.

-Habrías hecho una buena pareja de detectives. Daryl habría sido el duro y callado. Y tú la que revienta puertas de una patada.- Dice Glenn.

-Lo suyo es más forzarlas con ganzúas ¿verdad Rainbow?-

-Se habla del pecado, no del pecador.- Le responde ella entrando a la tienda.

-¿Me he perdido algo que deba saber?- Pregunto dejando que me alcance en la sección de cereales y bollos.

-No realmente.- Dice haciéndose la inocente.

-Te ha enseñado mi hermano, ¿a que sí?- Entrecierro los ojos.

-En su defensa yo se lo pedí.-

-¿Quiero saber en qué circunstancias creíste necesario aprender?-

-Ams no, no creo que debas conocer esa parte de la historia.- Dice echando unas chocolatinas a la bolsa, evita mirarme a los ojos, lo que hace que me tense y el Gobernador acuda a mi mente. Cojo un bollo y se lo doy. –¿No se supone qué durante las misiones ni se come, ni se folla?-

-Mis reglas, mis excepciones.-

-Pues muchas gracias inspector.- Me da un azote en el trasero divertida.

-¿Piensas cachondearte mucho tiempo?- Pregunto con una sonrisa torcida.

-Probablemente.- Responde sacándome la lengua.

…

Merodeo sin prisa, Glenn está a lo suyo mirando unas cámaras, Michonne tiene la atención de Ale al enseñarle una bolsa de bombones.

Nadie le presta atención a Bob, nadie salvo yo. Zack, el boy scout de Beth está cerca. Miro al techo hundido justo sobre las estanterías del alcohol. Sería tan fácil.

Chasqueo la lengua insatisfecho. Pero los acontecimientos dan un giro cuando Bob se acerca al vino.

Alguien dijo alguna vez que la buena suerte se da cuando la oportunidad se topa con la preparación. Pues yo estoy preparado para tomar la oportunidad.

Con sigilo me coloco al otro lado de la estantería, en cuanto coge una botella empujo con fuerza tirándosela encima.

-Bob,- grita Zack preocupado. -¿Estás bien?- Me escabullo retirándome de la escena lo suficiente como para que no se vuelva contra mí, pero tan cerca como para interferir de ser necesario si las cosas no salen como yo quiero.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te has cortado?- Pregunta Daryl agachándose. Esto puede salir incluso mejor de lo que creía.

-Sí, estoy bien, empapado y atrapado pero bien.-

-¿Has chocado con los estantes?- Pregunta Zack.

-Sí, me despiste y ya veis. Torpe de mí.-

-¿Necesitáis ayuda?- Les pregunta Connors. Justo en ese instante un muerto cae, sus tripas se enganchan en el tejado, como las cuerdas de un paracaídas.

Gracioso.

…

-Tengo una idea, vayámonos ya.- Dice Glenn nervioso por la situación.

Antes de que nadie pueda responderle los mordedores empiezan a caer del tejado como una lluvia de confeti macabro.

-Joder. Sacad de ahí a Bob ya.- Digo empezando a disparar para cubrir las espaldas de Daryl y Zack.

Tras de mí la Katana de Michonne gira como una ruleta rusa, asegurando la retirada de Glenn y otros con los carros.

Al ver que nos superan en número Daryl salta sobre unas cajas de cerveza y comienza a disparar.

-Sal de aquí.- Me ordena pero no le hago ni caso. No puedo simplemente largarme y dejar que conviertan a Bob en un snack.

Golpeo con mi ballesta a un caminante en la mandíbula rompiéndosela. Aprovecho el giro para empujarlo contra una estantería y hundirle el cráneo mientras disparo a otro.

-¿Y el unicornio?- Le pregunto esforzándome por dominar el pánico al ver como un muerto se desprende de su piel que se ha quedado pegada al suelo tras la caída.

-No lo sé.- Gruñe disparando.

-Zack, saca a Bob de una maldita vez y larguémonos.- Le digo al chico.

-Voy, voy.- Dice el chaval agobiado deshaciéndose de un caminante.

Los muertos rodean a Daryl y no tiene más remedio que sacar su pistola para poder quitárselos de encima. Le clavo un cuchillo en la nuca a un muerto que se arrastraba hacia Bob.

-Gracias.- Me dice con una sonrisa histérica.

-No me las des todavía.- Le digo con la respiración agitada, un caminante tira de mi tobillo haciéndome caer al suelo, me corto en la palma de la mano izquierda con un cristal y suelto una maldición.

Pataleo como una descosida para quitármele de encima, no me detengo hasta triturarle la cara.

Me levanto como puedo a tiempo de ver como Glenn vuelve a entrar y ayuda a Daryl con los caminantes que le rodean.

Un ruido me congela la sangre en las venas.

Miro y es un helicóptero, apunto de aplastarlos a los dos. ¿Qué demonios hace ese trasto ahí arriba?

-Salid de ahí.- Grito desgarrándome la garganta. Saco mi pistola y mato a dos caminantes que intentan acorralarme.

Mi unicornio aparece de no sé donde y ayuda a Zack a levantar la estantería.

-Vamos.- Grita ayudándole a ponerse en pie.

-Corred.- Les digo empujando a Glenn.

Zack chilla de dolor. Por un segundo en medio del caos todos nos paralizamos y miramos hacia atrás.

Un caminante ha salido de debajo de la estantería en la que estaba Bob y está mordiendo al chico en el gemelo.

-Zack.- Le llama Glenn, pero ya es tarde. Tirado en el suelo e indefenso, otro caminante se le lanza al cuello.

-Sal de una jodida vez Glenn.- Digo centrándome en sacarle a como de lugar.

-Corred.- Dice Daryl a mi espalda, rápidamente agradezco que esté a salvo.

-Moved el culo.- El unicornio dispara a nuestra espalda. –La santa madre que me pario.- Grita y escuchamos un estruendo ensordecedor mientras todo a nuestro alrededor cae.

…..

Mi respiración es tranquila, la sosegada voz de Carol inunda la biblioteca con un cuento. Carl mira entre los libros con curiosidad. Yo cierro los ojos y escucho.

Añoro a mi madre, ella siempre me leía algo antes de dormir. Su voz me hacía sentir bien, incluso cuando parecía que los protagonistas no podrían salir del aprieto en el que se hubiesen metido yo estaba convencida de que lo lograrían por su voz. Era como si les protegiese.

Pero entonces el cuento termina. La voz de Carol se vuelve dura. Miro a Carl sin entender, su cuerpo está rígido. Se pone en pie descubriendo su posición. Le imito para averiguar que pasa.

-Carl, Ginny- ante ella hay una caja con cuchillos. –Ellos necesitan aprender a protegerse, igual que vosotros, sus padres no lo entienden.-

Carl se va de la biblioteca como una exhalación. El realmente necesitaba creer que era posible que volviéramos a ser niños, al menos lo que durase el cuento.

-No diremos nada.- Digo marchándome un poco decepcionada, dispuesta a encontrar a mi amigo.

-Espera, Ginny.- Patrick se para a un par de metros, está más pálido de lo normal y sudando, parece enfermo. –Lo siento, nos pidió que no lo contásemos, no quería mentirte.-

-No pasa nada, me parece bien que os enseñe.-

-¿Entonces?- Me encojo de hombros, no muy convencida de que el fuese a entenderlo.

-Deberías acostarte, tienes mala pinta.- Digo reanudando mi camino. Carl me espera apoyado en una esquina. Sabía que le seguiría. –Vamos sheriff memo, hay unos comics nuevecitos que nos están esperando.- Le digo cogiéndole de la mano, él se deja guiar sin oponer resistencia, cansado de ser adulto.

…

Mira preocupado la palma de su cuñada.

-Tranquilo Merle, el corte es limpio.- Le calma Hershel con voz amable.

-¿Quién ha dicho que me preocupe viejo?-

-Sigues inaguantable por lo que veo.- Le dice ella haciendo una mueca de dolor.

-¿Y mi hermanita?- La rubia suspira con pesadez.

-El novio de Beth ha muerto, se lo está contando.-

-Es irónico que Bob esté bien y tú hayas sido la que haya acabado cortándose.- Comenta Hershel con el ceño fruncido, molesto con el nuevo.

-Me resbalé.- Dice encogiéndose de hombros. –Son cosas que pasan, ¿qué más puedo decir?- Ale está serio, tiene los ojos cerrados y los hombros rígidos.

-Deja de echarte la culpa Rainbow.- Dice al fin serio, lleva todo este rato callado.

-Yo le dije que le sacase. ¿Cómo no va a ser culpa mía?-

-Tú no querías que eso pasase, ninguno queríamos.-

-Pero con no querer que algo no pase no basta.- Dice ella a punto de echarse a llorar.

-Lo sé.- La rodea con sus brazos apoyando su cabeza en la de ella. –Lo sé.- Por mucho que lamente la muerte de Zack, Merle sabe que lo único en lo que puede pensar Ale es lo agradecido que se siente porque Cassidy solo se haya hecho un corte.

-¿Estás segura que no quieres algo para el dolor?- Vuelve a preguntarle Hershel.

-Sí, es mejor guardarlo para cuando se trate de una verdadera emergencia.-

-Ale,- Karen entra como una exhalación. –Cassidy ¿estáis bien?-

-Sí- estira un brazo y la atrae a su cuerpo sin soltar a Connors.

-Que alivio.- Dice relajándose contra él. Merle se pone de pie intentando no hacer ruido.

-No servirá de nada que te diga que te quedes un día más ¿verdad?- Le pregunta Hershel desinfectando la aguja que ha usado.

-No, estoy bien.- Echa un último vistazo sobre su hombro. La espalda de Ale, ancha y fuerte casi cubre por completo a ambas mujeres. Una risa se escapa de Karen, seguramente él ya ha dicho alguna tontería para que deje de estar inquieta. Cassidy sigue sin soltarle pero eso no parece molestar a la otra, que de hecho acaricia su espalda a modo de consuelo.

Definitivamente el único que sobra en ese cuadro es él. Merle gruñe alejándose del panorama de familia feliz.

-Hey ¿ya estás listo para dar guerra?- Le pregunta Martínez al verle por el pasillo. –Menuda cara traes, ¿Castillo está bien?- Le pregunta haciendo que se detenga.

-Sí, ese loco está de puta madre. ¿Por qué?-

-Porque Daryl está bien, y la linda también, por descarte que te importe quedaba él.-

-Gilipolleces, a mí no me importa nadie una puta mierda.-

-¿Qué te pase? Traes peores pulgas que de costumbre.-

-No te importa.- Le empuja para que le deje pasar. –Estorbas en el camino, puto inútil.-

-Anda a que te la mamen cabrón.- Le dice el mexicano molesto.

Al llegar a su celda Merle se tira en la cama y maldice. No debería dolerle ni la mitad de lo que le duele que Ale haya actuado como si no fuese nadie para él.

Simplemente un gesto de cabeza al entrar en su dirección y nada más.

Se suponía que eso era lo que quería, que le dejase solo, que dejase de jugar con él. Pero la puta verdad es que Ale nunca ha jugado a nada.

Él, por alguna razón siempre le ha cuidado, ofreciéndole su casa cuando se enteró de que tenía problemas con otro camello.

Dando la cara por él en el bar si se metía en alguna pelea. Cuidando de Daryl, mejor de lo que él nunca lo había hecho el tiempo que estuvieron separados.

Sí, desconoce lo que era el espacio personal, pero trata igual a Cassidy, para Ale la familia es igual a tocar, al hombre le encanta estar en contacto permanente con la gente a la que quiere, es como una adicción más.

Debería agradecer el hecho de que le incluya en su familia. En lugar de odiarle porque no le ame.

Ale es alguien intrínsecamente bueno a pesar de todos sus problemas. Merle se atrevería a decir incluso que es puro.

Por eso no puede arrancársele del corazón, por eso intenta ser mejor hombre. Porque por Ale y por nadie más, algún día se dejará matar, lo sabe con una certeza que le parte el alma por la mitad.

…..

Me acerco con pasos pesados a la celda de Beth, ella está escribiendo algo en uno de sus cuadernos.

-Hola.- Dice sorprendida al verme.

-Hola.- Me apoyo en la pared, no sé como decírselo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Su tono se vuelve más serio.

Suspiro y miro al suelo. –Zack- es todo lo que digo al volver a mirarla.

-¿Ha caído?- Lo sabe, pero aun así pregunta. Lo sabe y sin embargo no llora, no hay ni el asomo de una lágrima en sus ojos. Miro al suelo incómodo, creyendo que tal vez trate de hacerse la fuerte. –Vale.- Dice levantándose del catre. La observo en silencio. Es como si no la sorprendiera. Como si de hecho lo hubiese estado esperando. -¿Qué?- Me cuestiona acercándose a mí. No la contesto y ella interpreta mi silencio como solo Cass es capaz de hacerlo. –Ya no lloro Daryl. Me alegra haberle conocido.-

-Y a mí.- Respondo, sé que debería hacer algo más, consolarla de alguna forma, sin embargo me quedo parado.

-¿Estás bien?- Me pregunta preocupada. Niego mirando al suelo. No pude ayudar al chico, era bueno, aun así siempre me estaba metiendo con él por revolotear alrededor de Beth.

-Cansado de perder gente. Nada más.- Admito en voz alta sorprendiéndome de desahogarme con ella.

Beth me abraza y yo apoyo mis manos en sus codos de manera torpe, no me esperaba el gesto.

-Ni siquiera le dije adiós.- Se lamenta. –Pero es que odio las despedidas, aunque se tenga tiempo, nunca se dicen las palabras apropiadas y luego no dejas de pensar en ello. Son un asco.- Me aprieta aún más fuerte, como queriendo esconderse en mi pecho del dolor, al tiempo que deja escapar al fin un leve sollozo.

-También yo.- Digo recordando las veces que creí que había perdido a Cass o a mi hermano. Beth se aparta y me mira intentando dibujar una sonrisa que no termina de salirle. -Me voy.-

-Está bien.- Dice volviendo a su cama.

Sé que Ale está con Cass y que solo era un corte, aun así necesito estar con ella. Si hubiese tocado a alguna de esas cosas teniendo esa herida. La habría perdido. Ojala pudiese convencerla para que no saliese, pero si lo intento sé de sobra que volveremos a discutir, y eso es lo que menos me apetece.

Suspiro agotado.

….

Me quedo parada en el pasillo viendo como abraza a Connors ¿qué diablos tiene ella para que no sea capaz de ver más allá?

Mi boca se abre por la sorpresa al ver que la mujer a la que abraza es Beth. ¿Qué diablos? Niego incrédula. ¿Es que acaso Daryl está engañando a Cassidy con esa niña? No puede ser.

Aunque, rubia, joven, con una voz bonita, pelo largo, tienen bastante en común. Pero… No, no puede ser. Pero… ¿Cuándo ha abrazado Daryl a alguna otra mujer?

Solo a mí cuando he necesitado consuelo por lo de mi pequeña, nunca se ha acercado a ninguna otra de ese modo. Retuerzo mis manos, furiosa con él. Yo tengo mucho más para ofrecerle que cualquiera de ellas ¿por qué no me ve? ¿Por qué?

….

Un ambiente de velatorio recorre el pabellón. Una sonrisa se dibuja en mi cara.

La pena que sienten por la muerte de Zack apenas es capaz de compararse con la angustia de todos los que podrían haber caído hoy.

-Tenías que hacerlo ¿no?- Me pregunta una sombra parada ante la puerta de mi celda.

-¿Estás enfadada?- Cuestiono interesado por oír la respuesta.

-No tanto como debería, de todas formas sabía que esto pasaría, tengo tanta culpa como tú.-

-Yo no la siento, no la sientas tú.- Le pido desde la cama, extendiendo un brazo en su dirección. Ella llega hasta mí y se tumba a mi lado.

-Ojalá esto fuera más fácil.- Dice abrazándose a mi pecho. –Ojalá quererte no hiciera daño a nadie más que a mí.-

-Quédate conmigo de todas formas.- Le pido besando su pelo.

-Nunca he querido alejarme de ti.- Reconoce en un susurro.

Nos abrazamos en la oscuridad como si no fuera a llegar el amanecer. Una parte de mí no puede evitar pensar que morir así, con ella al lado, sería una buena forma de irme de este mundo lleno de muertos que no saben que lo están.

….

Cuando llego a mi celda Cass me espera.

-¿Cómo está?- Pregunta triste.

-Bien, es una chica dura.- Veo como abraza sus piernas, parece tan pequeña así, apenas una niña.

-Podrías haber sido tú.- Dice con los ojos rojos. –Yo os pedí que lo sacaseis y ha muerto por mi culpa. Pero podrías haber sido tú.-

-Eh.- La abrazo y ella se me sube encima como un pequeño Koala. –Eso no es cierto. Todos tomamos decisiones. Él quiso ayudar.- Beso la palma de su mano herida con cuidado. –Yo también podría haberte perdido a ti. ¿Y si hubieses tocado a alguno de ellos?-

-Yo siempre estaré contigo. Siempre.- Me promete.

Niego. –No puedes saberlo.-

-Claro que sí, porque te amo. Y aunque algún día muera, mi amor no morirá conmigo, se quedará contigo. Porque mi corazón seguirá latiendo justo aquí.- Apoya su mano sobre mi pecho.

-Te amo.- Digo comenzando a desnudarla. La necesito. Sus besos marcan mi cuello con la ferocidad de una loba gris.

Las caricias se vuelven salvajes. La dejo bajo mi cuerpo y la poseo, necesito sentirla mía por completo. Mi boca juega con sus pechos mientras sus caderas torturan las mías con movimientos incesantes.

Los gemidos traspasan los barrotes de la celda sin vergüenza alguna.

Gimo su nombre y me hundo en ella. Sujeto su mano herida por encima de su cabeza para asegurarme de que no se lastime.

Nos convertimos en un revoltijo de jadeos y gritos. Con su mano libre acaricia mi pene a través de la unión de nuestros cuerpos enloqueciéndome.

Mis ojos no se desvían de los suyos.

La muerte no tiene cabida aquí, estando juntos no puede alcanzarnos. Estando así ella me hace inmortal.

Se da la vuelta exponiendo su trasero. Lo azoto y la penetro más rápido desde atrás. La atraigo hacia mí, rodeando su cintura con mi brazo.

El calor lo consume todo, el cemento, el acero de los barrotes, mis huesos.

Se incorpora, ambos quedamos de rodillas lo que aprovecho para besarla, queriendo, deseando poder protegerla de todo lo que aún está por venir.

-Cass.- Gimo cuando sus uñas arañan mi costado al tratar de pegarme aún más a ella.

-No pares… Por favor… No pares.- Me ruega con la respiración entrecortada.

Siento que la sangre en mis venas va a estallar. Llevo mi mano a su sexo, acaricio su clítoris. Sus gemidos aumentan y se retuerce contra mí con más fervor.

Aprieto los dientes luchando por aguantar.

Al fin se corre y yo me dejo ir. Caemos sobre el colchón derrotados por nuestra propia victoria. La abrazo apoyando mi cabeza entre sus omoplatos.

-Quédate así.- Me pide con voz soñolienta. –Mmm.- Se remueve cuando salgo de ella.

-Ssshhh.- Acaricio su pelo con suavidad. –Duerme.- Le digo, deseando que cada despedida, tenga siempre un reencuentro aun a sabiendas de que en este mundo de tinieblas y muerte, ese es un deseo casi imposible de cumplir. –Te amo.- Le digo aunque ya está dormida y no puede oírme.

 **Buenas tardes almas corsarias.**

 **Nuevo capítulo mil años después, pero aquí está, entre quedarme el paro y retomar la adaptación de libro un amante de ensueño de la saga de Sherrilyn Kenyon Cazadores Oscuros. No me daba tiempo a ponerme con esto. Pero ya está aquí ya llegó.**

 **Ethan como siempre es un amor y está haciendo de las suyas. Beth aunque trata de resistirse no puede evitar amarle. ¿Qué consecuencias puede tener para el grupo?**

 **Por otro lado a Merle no le ha sentado muy bien el hecho de que en realidad él y Ale no tengan nada. Aunque no es culpa de nadie. Cada uno de ellos siente lo que siente. Sin embargo ¿Merle será capaz de aceptarlo?**

 **Por su parte Daryl trata de evitar que Cass salga, pero no es algo que realmente pueda controlar, y lo mismo le sucede a ella. Amar es complicado, y en un mundo de muerte, lo es aún más. Aunque ellos parecen encontrar siempre la manera de entenderse a pesar de que a veces les cueste.**

 **Por otro lado volviendo a mi vida, hello narcisismo, mañana tengo una entrevista en una clínica veterinaria para hacer mis prácticas. Si me cogiesen sería genial porque en coche me pilla cerquita y en transporte tardaría un pelín más pero tampoco mucho.**

 **Así que a ver si el catarro que ha decidido hospedarse sin permiso en mi garganta me da un poco de cancha para poder comunicarme en condiciones con quien me haga la entrevista.**

 **Estoy súper ilusionada y comienzo a estar nerviosa. Aaahhh deseadme mucha buena suerte.**

 **Espero que el cap os haya gustado, besototes for all.**

 **Espacio para peticiones y sugerencias si alguien tiene alguna, no me comprometo pero tomaré nota. Mi mayor duda ahora mismo es dejar vivir a Karen o no, tiene un 60% de posibilidades de salvarse. Más que nada porque me gustaría explorar su relación con Ale, como sería él con una mujer que le aporte tranquilidad y estabilidad.**


	31. Mi sitio en el mundo

**Capítulo 30**

 **Mi sitio en el mundo**

-¿Crees que estará bien?- Me pregunta Karen apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro. Respiro tranquilo, relajándome al tenerla entre mis brazos. Es como si al fin hubiera encontrado mi sitio en el mundo.

-¿Rainbow?-

-Sí, se la veía muy afectada.-

-Lo superará, verás…- Empiezo a acariciar el pelo de Karen y ella suspira complacida. –Ella cree que la llamo Rainbow porque una vez se tiño el pelo con todos los colores del arcoíris, y en parte es por eso, pero… Desde que llegó a mi vida, por muy oscuro que pareciera todo, ella conseguía darle color y alegría. Ella es un montón de colores cuando se ríe.- Karen me mira atenta. –Por eso por mucho que la duela algo, siempre sale adelante.-

-Hablas de ella con tanta ternura.-

-Perdón.-

-No, no me molesta.- Se incorpora mirándome de una manera que me pone nervioso. –Me parece preciosa la forma que tienes de verla a ella y a Gin, es algo hermoso.- Se queda callada unos segundos. –No sé como consigues convertirlo todo en una broma para animar a los demás y esconder el corazón de poeta que tienes al mismo tiempo. Eres un ser humano increíble.-

Oculto mi cara en su pecho. –No me digas cosas bonitas que no estoy acostumbrado y me pongo tontorrón.-

-Bueno un poco tontorrón sí que eres a veces.-

-Tuche.-

-Mi tontorrón adorable.- La beso despacio cuando dice eso, recreándome en la suavidad de sus labios contra los míos.

-Que rica sabes. Eres como un pastel de red velvet.- Digo con una sonrisa inmensa.

-Ja, ja, ja, estás rematadamente loco.-

-Nunca lo he negado.- Le recuerdo encogiéndome de hombros. –Tampoco tendría sentido que lo intentase, es decir, es demasiado obvio.-

-Un poquito, pero solo un poquito.- Sus brazos rodean mi cuello. –Te quiero Alejo Castillo.-

-Yo también te quiero Karen… Mierda ¿cuál era tu apellido? Soy un novio horrible, deshonra sobre mí, deshonra sobre mi vaca.-

-Déjalo ya dramático.- Su risa es como la corriente clara de un río un día de primavera. –No te acuerdas porque no te lo dije.-

-Oh vaya.- Parpadeo rápido y ella se ríe más.

-Méndez, mi apellido es Méndez.-

-Oye eso ha molado, parecías la versión sexy latina de James Bond.-

-Oh para, no es verdad.-

-Claro que lo es, venga repítelo para mí.-

-Ni hablar.-

-Por fa.- Le ruego besando su cuello para convencerla.

-Eso es jugar sucio.- Muerdo suavemente y vuelvo a besar. –Soy Méndez, Karen Méndez.- Un gruñido se me escapa, me levanto con ella en brazos.

-¿A dónde me llevas?-

-A un lugar más privado en el que acerté un par de cosas bastante indecentes.-

-De eso nada.-

-¿Por qué?- Le pregunto poniéndole morritos.

-Estoy con la regla.-

-¿Te duele mucho?- Cuestiono preocupado.

-Vaya, creo que eres el primer hombre al que le preocupa eso.-

-Tuve una madre y cuatro hermanas, y luego Rainbow vino de sorpresa, sé lo mal que lo podéis llegar a pasar. ¿Necesitas algo?-

-Estoy bien, pero no me gusta hacerlo cuando estoy así.-

-No problema, tenemos más días.- Respondo sin darle importancia.

-¿A dónde me llevas entonces?-

-A tu celda.- En mi opinión es obvio, tengo que consentirla un poquito.

-Puedo andar.- Me dice entrecerrando los ojos. Si realmente estuviera molesta se habría puesto a patalear para que la bajase.

-Lo sé, pero me apetece llevarte.- Me detengo al escuchar un ruido que viene de los baños.

-No es nada, solo alguien en el baño.- Intenta calmarme al notar que me detengo.

-Ya…- Mi cuerpo está tenso, no quiero llevarla a su celda.

-Ale, solo es un ruido ¿qué pasa?-

-¿Y si vamos a mi celda?- Pregunto probando suerte.

-Ale, no va a pasarnos nada. Estamos a salvo aquí.- En ese momento veo salir a Milton del baño.

-Hola doc.-

-Buenas noches.- Nos saluda antes de comenzar a toser.

-¿Lo ves? Solo era él.- Me dice Karen para calmarme.

-Soy un dramático, tú lo has dicho, por cierto nena.-

-¿Nena?- Pregunta alzando una ceja. La cagué, ya estaba tardando la verdad sea dicha.

-Lo siento.-

-No te disculpes, me gusta, nene.- Sonrío cuando me llama así.

Llegamos a su celda.

-¿De verdad que vas a quedarte a dormir conmigo?- Me pregunta incrédula.

-No me mires como si te fuera a meter mano en cuanto te quedes dormida, a ver, no te miento, el sexo me encanta, y creo que es una de las cosas más importantes en una relación. Pero precisamente por lo mucho que me gusta no le veo el punto a forzarlo, si quieres cuando yo quiero bien, si no, pues una paja. Eso sí, ten presente que yo siempre que tú quieras voy a querer, así que no juegues con mis ilusiones y me digas que va a haber mambo y luego me dejes a dos velas que ahí sí que me enfado.- Cuando termino mi discurso tapa su boca con sus manos para contener su risa y no despertar a los demás.

-Dios, eses un auténtico show. ¿Por qué estás nervioso ahora?- Me pregunta mientras me quito la camiseta. La miro sin entender tumbándome en la cama junto a ella. –Cuando estás nervioso hablas más de lo normal. ¿Qué te pasa?-

-No lo sé, es como… Llevamos una temporada muy buena, y ahora además te tengo a ti, no sé, me da miedo joderlo todo de repente, eso se me da de vicio.-

-Si es por Merle mañana ya se le habrá pasado lo que sea, no sabe estar sin ti aunque le vuelvas loco.- Tuerzo la boca, ese cabezón no es algo de lo que me apetezca hablar ahora.

-¿Sabes una cosa nena?- Le pregunto cambiando de tema.

-Dime nene.-

-Te estoy preparando una sorpresa.-

-¿En serio?- Me cuestiona luchando por no dormirse, interesada en mis palabras.

-Ajá.-

-No tienes que hacer nada Ale, estamos bien.-

-Precisamente, déjame consentirte mujer.- Noto como aprieta mi brazo sobre su tripa, sí que le duele.

-Eres un sol.- Me dice y dos respiraciones después está profundamente dormida.

Aparto su pelo un poco y la cubro bien con la sábana, sentirla junto a mí me trae calma y poco a poco, también caigo en los brazos de Morfeo.

….

-Ginny, ¿a dónde vas tan temprano?- Me pregunta mi tía mirando hacia la celda vacía del tío Ale con los puños apretados.

-Solo voy con Carl, ¿ahora tampoco puedo hacer eso?- Pregunto harta de que me use para desahogar la frustración que siente.

La veo morderse el labio molesta. –Esto no es fácil para mí, te importaría dejar de hacerlo más complicado de lo que ya es. Aunque solo sea por una vez.-

-¿Yo soy la que lo hace complicado? ¿Y Ethan?- Pregunto hinchando mis carrillos.

-Es distinto.- Dice con un tono de voz cansado debido a la cantidad de veces que me ha dicho lo mismo.

-Lo es porque eres distinta con cada uno. Te importan más sus sentimientos que los míos.- Le recrimino.

-¿Qué haces?- Me pregunta al ver que cojo el cinturón con mis cuchillos. –Estás castigada, suelta eso.-

-Pues no me dejes salir de la celda, pero no me dejes indefensa.-

-Ginny, Ginny no te vayas cuando estamos teniendo una conversación.-

-No estamos teniendo una conversación, porque tú no escuchas nunca lo que tengo que decir. Estoy cansada.-

-No es cierto, sí que te escucho.-

Niego con la cabeza. –No, no lo haces, porque si fuera verdad… -Las lágrimas corren por mis mejillas. -¿Sabes qué? Que da igual, porque diga lo que diga no va a cambiar nada.- Me marcho corriendo en dirección a la tercera torre sin pararme a esperar a Carl, de todas maneras creo que hoy tenía que ayudar a su padre con los cerdos.

Noto que la respiración me falta y lucho porque el aire llegue a mis pulmones.

-¿Ratita?- Escucho la voz de Merle antes de que todo se vuelva oscuro.

…..

-Joder- Merle coge en sus brazos a la niña inconsciente. Sin dudarlo la lleva a la enfermería.

-¿Merle?- Hershel le mira sorprendido hasta que ve a la pequeña.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?-

-No lo sé, la vi salir corriendo de su pabellón como un rayo, luego se paró y me acojoné, cuando llegué a ella se desmayó, parecía que la costaba respirar.- La deja en la camilla y da un paso atrás.

Rápidamente Hershel la revisa, -creo que ha tenido un ataque de ansiedad.- Dice el viejo acariciando su frente con ternura.

-¿Qué? Solo es una niña.-

-Supongo que Kate no se ha tomado demasiado bien la nueva relación de Ale…-

-¿No podemos quitarle la custodia a esa puta?- Hershel le reprende con la mirada. –No me mires así, es la verdad.-

-No podemos quitársela, es su sobrina.-

-Sí, y últimamente solo se preocupa por ella para gritarle cuando pasa tiempo con Ale.-

-Aun así… No podemos interferir.-

-Y un huevo.- No piensa aceptar eso, los recuerdos de lo que Will le hizo pasar le asaltan con saña alterándole aún más.

-Merle, ¿qué vas a hacer?- Cuestiona preocupado el antiguo granjero.

-Dejarle las cosas bien claras a esa mala perra.- Camina decidido sin volver atrás, el momento en que ha visto a la pequeña luchando por respirar mientras llegaba a ella le taladra el cerebro, poniéndolo todo en rojo.

-Kate.- La mujer está a punto de llevar la colada al pabellón D.

-No tengo tiempo que perder contigo.- Le suelta despectiva antes de que él la empuje hasta una pared haciendo que su cesta caiga.

-Escúchame bien puta.- La mujer patalea rabiosa ante el calificativo.

-Que te den cerdo.-

-Tu sobrina se ha desmayado en el patio.- Ante eso deja de resistirse, su boca se abre en o y tiene la decencia de parecer afectada.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?-

-Tú- el agarre de sus manos sobre sus hombros se torna más fuerte –le pasas tú, ¿es que te parece poco? La gritas cuando sabes que ha pasado tiempo con Ale, le quitas sus cuchillos aun sabiendo lo mal que se siente sin ellos. Y el resto del tiempo prácticamente pasas de ella. No te lo repetiré así que escúchame bien, si le vuelve a pasar algo como lo de hoy- se acerca a su cara para amedrentarla –yo mismo te mato ¿queda claro? Y me la suda que vayas corriendo a contárselo a los del consejo.- Se aparta de la mujer furioso.

-Tú no eres mejor que yo Merle Dixon.- Es lo único que responde mientras se agacha para recoger la cesta.

-Yo soy mucho peor, pero al menos soy bueno con ella.-

-Que te den, vuelve a amenazarme y te pego un tiro en las pelotas.- Le responde recuperando la confianza. –Es mi sobrina, y yo sé lo que es mejor para ella, puede que no siempre esté en lo correcto, pero soy todo lo que tiene.-

-Te equivocas, tiene a Ale y tú no.- Una bofetada azota su cara. –Si no fuera cierto, no te habría molestado, tienes celos de tu propia sobrina, joder, estás enferma.-

-Cállate. Yo no necesito a Ale, no le quiero en mi puta vida.-

-Ya, sigue repitiéndote eso a ti misma, puede que un día hasta te lo creas.- Se da la vuelta dispuesto a dejarla con la palabra en la boca, ambos se han comportado como estúpidos perros rabiosos pagándolo con quien menos lo merecía.

Realmente Merle necesita arreglar su cagada con Ale, aunque no sabe como hacerlo.

Pero todo eso deja de importar cuando escucha unos disparos, inmediatamente entra en el pabellón listo para enfrentarse a la amenaza, siendo precedido por Kate.

….

Sonrío viendo a Rick y a Carl a los lejos con los cerdos.

Estos meses de tranquilidad les han hecho mucho bien a ambos, a todos en realidad, necesitábamos algo de tregua después de lo del Gobernador.

-Hey chula, ¿cómo andas aparte de bonita?-

-¿Enserio? ¿Eso es lo mejor que se te ha ocurrido?- Le pregunto burlona.

-Antes o después caerás a mis pies- asegura Martínez confiado. –Ya lo verás.-

-Puede que tú dejes de ver cuando te salte los ojos de un puñetazo.- Le gruñe Daryl a su espalda.

-¿De verdad aguantas a este wey? Es muy agresivo linda, te mereces más delicadeza.-

-Oh Martínez no sabes lo que me encanta que sea agresivo en la cama.- Le respondo guiñándole un ojo.

-Ya la has oído largo.- Le dice Daryl.

-¿Y si no quiero?- Le encara en mexicano. -¿Quién me va a obligar? ¿Tú pendejo?-

-Sois conscientes de que os estáis comportando como dos perros y de que yo no soy ningún hueso ¿verdad?- Me burlo cruzándome de brazos. Nunca lo reconocerán en voz alta, pero se caen mejor de lo que aparentan, de lo contrario a estas alturas ya se habrían destrozado la cara un par de docenas de veces.

Los tres nos tensamos cuando oímos unos disparos.

-Mierda.- Digo empezando a correr en dirección al pabellón D.

-Caminantes en el D.- Grita Glenn.

-¿Qué hay del C?- Pregunta Rick.

-Está limpio, Hershel está de guardia en la enfermería.- Le contesta acelerando hasta llegar a mi altura.

-Bien, sigamos el plan.- Digo entrando seguida de los demás.

Lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en que mi hermano está ahí dentro, y en que tengo que sacarle.

Cuando entramos todo es un caos, hay caminantes por todas partes. Merle y Kate luchan espalda contra espalda para mantenerse a salvo.

Me agacho, doy una patada circular para tirar a un caminante que se acercaba a mí, le apuñalo en la cabeza y sigo hacia delante.

Entonces le veo, en las escaleras luchando contra dos de ellos. Una flecha da en el ojo de uno, eso le facilita el tener que quitarse de encima al otro.

No me giro para agradecérselo a Daryl, no hay tiempo, veo como mi ángel coge a un niño tirado en el suelo y lo salva justo a tiempo.

Carol ayuda al padre de Lizzie y Mika antes de que los caminantes le devoren vivo.

Por mi parte cuando despejo un poco mi camino me pego a la espalda de Rick, para darle apoyo en caso de que lo necesite.

La sangre nos cubre la ropa y los gruñidos cada vez se escuchan menos, signo de que estamos ganando, pero nunca es bueno confiarse antes de tiempo.

…

-Daryl dame a Joshua.-

-Ten.- Le doy el niño a Karen y ella sale corriendo con él en sus brazos sin mirar atrás.

Glenn salta y apuñala a un caminante que bajaba las escaleras. Ahí es donde Ale está tratando de contenerlos.

-¿Te parece un buen momento para ir a torso descubierto?- Gruño al llegar a su lado.

-El que es sexy es sexy, no puedo no lucirme ante los admiradores.- Se chulea.

-Eres un caso perdido.- Gruño.

-Eso me dijo mi madre.- Bromea mientras subimos a la planta superior.

-¿Vais a alguna fiesta sin mí?- Pregunta Glenn.

-Concentraos.- Les llama al orden Rick. En silencio empezamos a registrar las celdas superiores.

Un muerto se abalanza sobre Glenn, –al suelo- le grito disparando una flecha.

-Gracias.- Me dice intentando calmar su corazón acelerado por el susto.

-Eres el coreano inmortal nos enterraras a todos chaval, respira tranquilo.- Se burla Ale al pasar, pero se calla al mirar al caminante. Le imito para ver quien es. –Mierda, es Patrick.-

-Chicos, aquí abajo ya están todos.- Dice Cass subiendo las escaleras.

Ale corre hacia ella. -¿Estás bien?-

-Perfectamente, ni un arañazo. ¿Y tú?-

-Igual.- Le responde estrechándola entre sus brazos.

-Será mejor que nos aseguremos de que no se levantan.- Dice Glenn. Enseguida nos ponemos a ello.

-¿Y Karen?-

-La vi salir de aquí, parecía estar bien.- Él suspira aliviado.

-Gracias Rainbow, voy a buscarla.-

-Anda corre Romeo.- Sus voces son las únicas que se escuchan. Al salir de la última celda la veo apoyada en la barandilla.

Antes de ser consciente de lo que hago llevo una mano a su mejilla cubierta de sangre y la acaricio. Las palabras se me atascan en la garganta.

Me siento un estúpido cuando me pasa.

-Yo también te quiero.- Me dice bajito antes de besarme, apenas un roce que transmite una sensación de calma a todas las células de mi cuerpo. Cambio el peso de una pierna a otra, nervioso. –Vamos con los demás.- Coge mi mano y tira de mí.

Llegamos justo a tiempo de ver como Rick mata a un caminante encerrado en su celda.

La abre para examinarle. Cass se apoya en los barrotes con la nariz arrugada. Yo entro con Rick.

-Ni mordiscos, ni arañazos. Parece que murió sin más.- Dice mi amigo extrañado.

-De una forma horrible.- La voz de Hershel a nuestras espaldas no nos sorprende después de lo que acaba de pasar. -Aspiración de sangre pleural.- Niega preocupado.

-Para los que no hemos estudiado medicina ¿eso qué significa?- Pregunta Cass.

-Que se ahogó en su propia sangre. Por eso tiene esos regueros en la cara.- Le explica el patriarca de los Greene.

-Yo los he visto antes, en un muerto fuera de las vallas.- Nos cuenta Rick.

-Patrick también los tenía.- Digo empezando a preocuparme.

-Lo causa la presión interna de los pulmones como cuando a un refresco le salta el tapón. Solo que imaginad que el tapón en este caso son vuestros ojos nariz y boca.- Nos dice Hershel.

-Pues que bien.- Dice Cass con sarcasmo cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Es una enfermedad de los zombies?- Pregunta mi hermano acercándose a nosotros.

-Ya ocurría antes de que existieran ellos, tal vez sea una cepa de gripe muy agresiva.-

-¿Entonces alguien le encerró?- Cuestiona Cass.

-No, que va, Charlie era sonámbulo.- Niego con la cabeza –se quedaría encerrado. Ayer estaba comiendo carne a la barbacoa. ¿Cómo puedes morirte así de un resfriado?- Pregunto conteniendo mi angustia. Porque contra algo así, mis flechas no sirven de nada.

-Yo tuve un cerdo enfermo.- Dice Rick

-Antes las enfermedades se transmitían por cerdos y aves. Tenemos que hacer algo con ellos.- Aconseja Hershel.

-Los virus se transmiten por proximidad, y aquí estamos todos hacinados. Habrá más brotes como estos.- Nos hace ver Cass. Al instante la miro preocupado por ella.

-Todos los que estamos aquí hemos estado expuestos.- Le da la razón Hershel. La tensión se hace evidente en todos.

-Yo sudo de cascar así, a mí me dais una pistola y tomar por el puto culo.- Suelta mi hermano de golpe.

-Merle, debiste dedicarte a la poesía, todo lo que sale de tu boca es almíbar puro.- Le dice Cass dándole una colleja molesta. –Imbécil.-

-Hey- se queja él, ganándose una mala mirada de su parte.

-De ey nada, échale ovarios aunque no tengas Merle y deja de hacerte caquita encima. Voy a avisar a los supervivientes de que no se acerquen a los demás. Tenemos que intentar controlar esto para salvar a todos los que podamos.- Dice marchándose a paso decidido.

-Tiene razón.- Admite Rick. –La mayoría del consejo estaba aquí, tenemos que reunirnos y ponernos de acuerdo sobre como actuar. No podemos dejar que vuelvan aquí dentro pero tampoco podemos exponer al resto.- Se lleva las manos a las caderas y agacha la cabeza pensativo.

A mí lo único que me preocupa en este momento es que ella no se haya contagiado.

Mi hermano me da un puñetazo en el brazo. Le miro mal por ello.

-La rubita está bien, aun me duele la colleja que me ha dado, no te pongas en lo peor antes de tiempo, mira que te gusta darle vueltas a las cosas, igual que a las mujeres.-

-Eres gilipollas.- Le insulto.

-Pues igual que tú, que para algo somos familia.- Es impresionante la sarta de tonterías que pueden salir por su boca en menos de treinta segundos.

Si hubiese algún record, él lo ganaría seguro.

…..

Veo como Daryl se sienta agotado al lado de Carol, Rainbow lo hace entre Rick y yo.

-¿Ha pasado algo que deba saber?- La pregunto en un susurro preocupado.

-No ¿por qué?- Levanto una ceja y ladeo la cabeza. –Oh.- Sonríe cansada. –Estamos bien tranquilo, es solo que no quiero estar cerca de ella, llámame infantil.-

-Solo quería asegurarme.- Digo pasando mi brazo sobre sus hombros.

-¿Tú no piensas ponerte una camisa hoy?- Pregunta con una sonrisa bailándole en los labios.

-Hace calor.- Me quejo poniendo morritos.

-¿Cómo se lo ha tomado Carl?- Le pregunta a Rick cambiando de tema cuando este da un sonoro suspiro, él la mira por un momento sin entender –me refiero a la muerte de Patrick.-

-Bien, es un chico fuerte.- Parece agotado, realmente todos tenemos el aspecto de haber recibido una paliza, creíamos que aquí estábamos a salvo después de lo del Gobernador, darnos cuenta de que no, ha sido un mazazo.

-Patrick estaba bien ayer y murió por la noche. Si ha muerto tan rápido…- Dice Carol incrédula. Algo hace click en mi cabeza ante sus palabras.

-Puede que no tenga que ver, pero anoche vi al Doctor Milton saliendo de los baños y tosía. ¿Alguien le ha visto hoy?- Varios niegan.

-Hay que ponerle en cuarentena inmediatamente.- Dice Hershel.

-No solo a él, a todos los que hemos estado expuestos, todos los del pabellón y…- La mirada inquieta de Daryl se clava en Rainbow. –Todos nosotros. Tal vez más.- Ella le sonríe para intentar calmarle.

-Ahora sabemos que esa enfermedad puede ser letal, todavía no sabemos como se contagia…-

-Hershel hagamos lo que hagamos, tiene que ser ya, no solo por los niños, sino porque si muere alguien se convertirá en una amenaza potencial.- Expone Carol su punto de vista, y no le falta razón.

-Tienes razón, hace falta un sitio para aislarlos. La gente no puede quedarse en el D, ni siquiera podemos arriesgarnos a limpiar.- Le recuerda Rick ejerciendo de líder súper guay con su ceño fruncido.

-Podemos usar el A.- Sugiere Carol, realmente parece determinada a acabar con la amenaza, el problema es que no sabemos si nosotros mismos no estamos ya infectados con eso.

La imagen de Patrick con la cara cubierta de sangre me hace apretar los puños, morir ahogado en mi propia sangre no es algo que quiera hacer.

-¿El corredor? No sé yo si eso es mucho mejor.- Interviene Glen nada convencido.

-Está limpio, eso es mejor.- Le hace ver Daryl. -¿Crees que valdrá?- Le pregunta a Hershel.

-Empezaré a prepararlo.- Dice el hombre.

-Te echaré una mano.- Se ofrece Rainbow que hasta ahora había estado bastante callada.

Escuchamos a alguien toser y enseguida todos nos ponemos de pie. Al salir vemos a Kate acompañada de Merle.

La sangre se congela en mis venas. Ella no, no puede ser, sin ella Gin perderá la poca familia que le queda.

-Eso no suena bien.- Les detiene Carol. Merle al verme tuerce la cara y mira al suelo ¿todavía sigue con esa tontería?

-Solo es tos.- Dice Kate quitándole importancia.

-Kate, creemos que es gripe… De eso murió Patrick.- Digo con el corazón latiéndome a toda velocidad. Al escucharme sus ojos oscuros se clavan en mí con intensidad.

-¿Estáis seguros?- Pregunta dubitativa.

Me acerco despacio temiendo que quiera alejarme como tantas otras veces en estos últimos meses. –Sí.- Es todo lo que soy capaz de responderle.

-Pero… Ahora que sabéis de que murió Patrick ¿esto podrá tratarse no?- Por Dios, eso espero, pero no sé que contestarle sin faltar a la verdad.

-Kate, no puede cundir el pánico, lo solucionaremos, pero de momento no puedes estar con los demás, eso supone ponerlos en riesgo.- Le explica Hershel con voz calmada. Ella parece aturdida.

-Yo… Sí, está bien, Ale ¿se lo dirás a los chicos?-

-Por supuesto.- Me sonríe asustada.

-Cuida de Ginny.- Me pide con el corazón en los ojos.

-Con mi vida, lo sabes, pero no lo digas como si te estuvieras despidiendo. Vas a ponerte bien.- Cojo su mano para que vea que no tengo miedo aunque sea un riesgo. Sus ojos se humedecen.

-Ale…-

-Ven aquí.- Noto como algunos contienen la respiración. Sé lo que me estoy jugando al hacer esto, pero… Tengo que hacer las cosas bien, tengo que despedirme por si acaso.

-¿Ahora vas a decirme que todo saldrá bien?- Susurra en mi oído.

-Me encantaría poder hacerlo.- Digo luchando contra el nudo que se ha formado en mi garganta.

-Miénteme.- Niego apartándome de ella.

-Nunca lo he hecho, y no voy a empezar ahora.- Su boca se abre en o, al fin cree lo que la dije sobre Ethan. Niega con la cabeza sin saber que decirme.

-Ale yo…- Comienza a hablar pero las palabras se le atascan en la garganta.

-Vamos Kate. Te echaré un vistazo y veré de que medicinas disponemos.- Le explica Hershel apartándome sutilmente de ella.

-Voy a buscar a Milton.- Digo alejándome, necesito tomar el aire, ver como me ha mirado al darse cuenta de que se equivocó conmigo me ha destrozado el alma.

…..

Merle va detrás de mi unicornio mientras Hershel se lleva a Kate.

Deberían haber tenido esa conversación hace mucho tiempo, cuando aún podría haber cambiado las cosas, ahora es sencillamente demasiado tarde.

-Tenemos que hacer otra reunión más tarde.- Nos dice Rick serio.

-Bien, voy a enterrar a los muertos.- Dice Daryl.

-Iré a por guantes y mascarilla para los dos, espérame.- Se ofrece Rick para ayudarle.

-Puedo hacerlo solo.- Le dice mi angelito.

-Lo sé, pero entre dos acabaremos antes.- Insiste nuestro sheriff golpeando su hombro antes de irse.

Ante la mirada insistente de Carol pillo la directa y la dejo sola con mi ángel.

-Vamos Glen, ayúdame a preparar el corredor mientras Hershel está con Kate, así de paso me cuentas que tal funciona tu nueva cámara de fotos.-

-Si lo que quieres es que te haga una solo tienes que pedírmelo.- Bromea, todos saben de sobra que Carol y yo nos toleramos pero hasta ahí. –Hey sabes que a Daryl no le interesa ¿verdad?-

-Lo sé, no sé trata de celos, que no voy a negar que no tenga aunque sea un poco, es que… Creo que si hay alguien capaz de poner a Daryl en mi contra es ella.- Admito a mi pesar.

-Puede intentarlo, pero jamás podrá conseguirlo.-

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?- Le pregunto negando con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo puedes dudarlo tú? Solo hay que ver como es él cuando está contigo.-

-Gracias chaval.- Digo despeinándole entre risas.

-Oh vamos, ¿en serio? Muy maduro.- Se queja.

-Tengo alma de niña.-

-De niña incordio.- Se burla y le sigo el juego. Todo por distraernos de la posibilidad de haber contraído la gripe.

Aunque en su caso saber que Maggie está sana y salva debe de ser un inmenso alivio, por mi parte no quiero ni pensar en que Daryl, el Unicornio o Merle puedan caer enfermos.

Soy consciente de lo afortunada que soy de tenerlos y del milagro que fue encontrarlos, volver a separarnos es mi mayor miedo tras el de perderlos para siempre.

Un estremecimiento recorre mi columna, tal vez allá cogido algo de frío.

-¿Estás bien?- Me pregunta Glenn pasándome unas mantas.

-Sí, es solo que aquí hace corriente. ¿No te parece?-

-Yo no noto nada.- Me mira preocupado. -¿Te encuentras bien?- Palpo mi garganta para comprobar que mis ganglios no se hayan inflamado.

-Eso parece.-

-Serán los nervios. Yo estoy igual… No hago más que pensar en Maggie y en la suerte que he tenido de que tuviese que estar en la torre haciendo guardia.-

-Glenn- apoyo mi mano en su hombro –superaremos esto y volveréis a hacer guarradas en esa torre en lugar de vigilar.- Le digo con una sonrisa insinuante, él agacha la mirada avergonzado.

-Lo sé, pero… ¿Y sí no? ¿Y sí estamos infectado?- Pregunta abriéndose a mí.

-Si estamos infectados y morimos. Por mi parte me consideraré afortunada de haber conseguido llegar hasta aquí con todos vosotros.- Tras decir eso Glenn me abraza con fuerza. –Ya cielo, ya.- Le aparto un poco, -de todas formas tú no tienes nada de que preocuparte.-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Bueno, mi unicornio no te llamaría el coreano inmortal en vano.- Digo segura de él y a Glenn se le escapa una risa. –Terminemos con esto cuanto antes, no van a pagarnos las horas extras.- Le digo sacándole la lengua.

-Oh eres estúpida.- Dice mi compañero echándose a reir.

-Oye chaval un respeto. Señora estúpida para ti, que soy mayor que tú.-

-Usted perdone.- Responde haciéndome una reverencia.

-Así me gusta.- Digo dándole unos golpecitos en la cabeza y volvemos a reírnos sin olvidar la duda que pende sobre nosotros.

….

-Ale.- Merle me llama.

-Ahora no es un buen momento.-

-Lo sé.- Me detengo dejando que me alcance.

-¿Qué quieres de mí? Te lo juro, a veces me vuelves majara.- Le espeto cabreado, ahora mismo no tengo paciencia para sus gilipolleces.

-Hombre, las cosas como son. Para eso no necesitas mucha ayuda que digamos.- A mi pesar le rio la gracia. -¿Estás bien?- Me pregunta serio.

-Yo…- Mis hombros se hunden ante el peso que siento. -¿Has visto su cara?- Pregunto angustiado.

-Sí… ¿Tú aún la quieres?-

-Siempre la querré, pero no de esa manera.- El desprecio es un cuchillo afilado capaz de matar el amor.

-Ahora tienes a Karen.- Asiento mordiéndome el labio inferior. -¿Cuál es el puto problema entonces?-

-Yo tío, yo lo soy. Tengo un don para joderlo todo siempre. Tú te cabreas conmigo de la nada y me mandas a la mierda, ella nunca fue capaz de creer que la quería y que me preocupaba por su familia… Ni cuando os he advertido sobre Ethan me habéis hecho caso… ¿Qué hay de malo en mí para ser tan poco merecedor de confianza sin haber tenido siquiera la ocasión para fallar?-

-Ale…-

-No, no me digas que no es así. Porque lo es y lo acepto. Solo me gustaría poder entenderlo. Solo eso.- Me paso las manos por el pelo frustrado conmigo mismo.

-No hay ningún problema contigo imbécil.- Me grita empujándome contra una pared pegándose a mí.

-¿Entonces por qué?-

-¿Quieres saberlo? ¿De verdad quieres?-

-Joder sí.- Es lo que estoy diciendo, cojones.

-Pues que…- Me mira con tanta intensidad que vuelvo a tener la sensación de que me va a besar, lo cual es ridículo, es MerleElTerrorDeLasNenasDixon. Si se lo dijese en voz alta me rompería la mandíbula el muy bestia de fijo. –Joder.- Me suelta y da un par de pasos atrás. -Es que somos unos gilipollas y unos cagaos ¿vale? Y tú… Coño… Eres transparente, estás mal de la cabeza y puedes ser desesperante con tus tonterías de patio de colegio, pero contigo lo que hay, es lo que ves. Y para gente como nosotros… Eso acojona. Pero el problema no es tuyo, es nuestro.-

Parpado incrédulo, creo que estoy sufriendo una embolia.

-Merle.- Le toco el hombro con miedo. -¿Eres consciente de que has hablado de sentimientos?-

-Creo que sí.- Responde sorprendido.

-Vale,- me parece que ha dejado de respirar, a lo mejor es él quien está sufriendo la embolia. -¿Qué te parece si cuando todo esto pase tu y yo nos tomamos una botella de Whiskey y olvidamos que ha ocurrido por el bien de nuestras respectivas corduras precarias?-

-Sí, eso suena como a un buen plan.-

-Cojonudo, va. Vamos a por Milton antes de que muera silenciosamente en alguna celda.-

-¿De verdad crees que la cosa es tan jodida como la ha pintado el viejo?-

-¿Por qué te crees que yo también he hablado de sentimientos?-

-Oh mierda.- Maldice y acelera el paso.

-Tú lo has dicho.- Solo espero equivocarme, porque esto tiene que acabar bien, tenemos que tener buena suerte, aunque solo sea por esta maldita vez.

…

Me despierto aturdida. Miro a mi alrededor ¿por qué estoy en la enfermería?

-Al fin despiertas.- Mich y Carl están cuidándome mientras leen unos comics. -¿Cómo te encuentras cielo?-

-Bien creo, ¿qué ha pasado?-

-Hershel dice que has tenido un ataque de ansiedad.- Me explica ella ayudándome a incorporarme.

-¿Un qué?-

-Te faltaba la respiración y te has desmayado.- Me aclara Michonne mientras Carl permanece en silencio.

-Oh.- Es todo lo que digo.

-Si necesitas contarnos algo...- Insiste Mich.

-Discutí con mi tía,- me encojo de hombros. –Es todo.- No quiero hablar de ello.

-De acuerdo.- Besa mi frente con dulzura, igual a como hacía mi madre para comprobar mi temperatura. Se siente bien que ella me cuide. –Voy a ir con Maggie, Carl ¿la acompañas al corredor C? Allí estará más cómoda.-

-Claro.-

-Bien, sé que os encanta meteros en líos, pero por una vez portaos bien.- Nos pide.

-Lo haremos descuida.- Ladeo la cabeza al escucharle, por su tono sé que va en serio.

-Confío en vosotros.- Dice antes de irse.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Pregunto empezando a caminar. –Aparte de lo mío quiero decir.-

Él coge mi mano y me detiene. –Patrick ha muerto.- No le he oído bien.

-¿Qué has dicho?- Le pregunto casi riéndome de mi propia estupidez.

-Patrick ha muerto.-

-No, no puede ser.- Niego sin poder creérmelo. –No me mientas.- Le chillo enfadada soltándome de su agarre.

-Tenía gripe, la misma que Violet. Murió durante la noche y….- No hace falta que siga, puedo imaginarme el resto.

-Oh dios.-

-Los que estaban allí y los que entraron para ayudar están aislados ahora, no saben quien puede estar contagiado. Mi padre…- Tiembla al decir eso.

-Carl- le abrazo con fuerza –tu padre es de acero, como Superman pero en vaquero, no le va a pasar nada.- Respiro hondo. –Y sí pasa, yo estaré aquí.-

-Gracias.- Noto la humedad en mi cuello, necesitaba desahogarse, y yo gritándole por lo de Patrick he metido la pata, pero es que perderle duele, era mi amigo y me hacía gracia que se pusiera rojo por todo. Era genial, le echaré de menos. Igual que a Sofía.

Antes, un solo día en el parque podías conocer a veinte niños, jugar con ellos como si los conocieras de toda la vida y al final de la tarde te despedías de ellos sabiendo que a muchos no volverías a verlos.

No pasaba nada, estaba bien.

Ahora, apenas conoces a unas pocas personas, y esas pocas personas no son solo eso, son familia porque son supervivientes. Como nosotros.

Supongo que la vida siempre ha sido así, encontrar y perder. Solo que ahora valoramos más lo que encontramos y por eso perderlo hace más daño.

…..

Los pasillos están silenciosos, demasiado. Eso puede significar dos cosas, dolor o miedo.

Decidido a averiguar lo que no sé voy en busca de Carol. Como pensaba está cocinando algo en el patio. Apartada del resto. Todos tienen aspecto de estar tensos.

-No te acerques.- Me dice nada más verme.

-¿Sigues con eso de que no somos amigos? No tengo la culpa de que Daryl decidiese echarle cojones a lo suyo con Connors. No puedes estar enfadada por eso conmigo eternamente.- Digo haciéndome el inocente mientras me encojo de hombros y le dedico una sonrisa.

-Puedo intentarlo.- Me mira de reojo. –No deberías estar por aquí.-

-Suelo escuchar eso a menudo, ¿qué problema hay?- La mujer suspira y me mira con lastima por unos segundos, eso implica a mi hermana o a mi tía.

-Hay un virus. Patrick murió durante la noche y atacó a personas del pabellón D. No era el único enfermo. Tu tía y Milton están aislados porque presentan síntomas.- Hace una pausa mientras mide mi reacción a sus palabras. Es realmente buena. -Lo siento.- Su problema es que yo soy mejor.

-¿Mi tía está enferma?- Pregunto serio.

-Sí,- parece apiadarse de mí, bien. Juguemos esa carta.

-¿Ginny lo sabe?-

-No lo creo, Hershel ha estado revisándolos, tal vez si hay buena suerte con alguno de los medicamentos de que dispone puedan curarse.-

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez en este mundo de mierda que viste a alguien tener buena suerte?- Cuestiono pasándome la mano por la cara fingiendo frustración. –Uno de los cerdos de Grimes estuvo enfermo.- Digo en voz alta al recordarlo de repente.

-Sí, nos lo dijo, pero no sabemos si el animal nos transmitió el virus o si fue al revés.-

-Ya veo,- una risa muerta se me escapa del pecho. –Estamos categóricamente jodidos.-

-Ethan.-

-No,- le grito. –Mi tía va a morir, lo sabes tan bien como yo, ¿y cuánto tardará mi hermana en ir detrás? Es una niña, está en el grupo de riesgo. Sé lo que crees que soy Carol, y no voy a ser tan hipócrita como para negar que no me merezca algo así. Pero ellas no, no es justo que sufran.- Hundo mis hombros y empiezo a alejarme, tengo trabajo que hacer.

-Ethan.- Me llama y me giro. –Danos una oportunidad para solucionarlo, estarán bien.-

-Ya… Dime Carol ¿Qué significa estar bien? Porque sinceramente yo ya no lo sé.- Le respondo dejándola sola, necesito ser rápido.

Me dirijo al techo del pabellón C para coger el material que me va a hacer falta para mi tarea, si no actúo, me divertiré con el caos, pero corro el riesgo de poner en peligro a Beth y eso es algo que no me puedo permitir.

Gruño molesto por haberme vuelto un sentimental con ella, sé que acabaré arrepintiéndome de quererla, y aun así no puedo evitarlo.

Soy idiota.

Cubro mi cara con un pañuelo y me encamino con mi mochila al lugar en el que han alojado a los enfermos provisionalmente hasta que el pabellón A esté habilitado para ellos y los que puedan enfermar detrás.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Me pregunta Milton tosiendo sangre cuando abro la puerta de su celda. Tiene mal aspecto, el sudor le baña el rostro pálido y ojeroso.

-Hershel me ha pedido que venga para inyectaros esto, me ha dicho que os aliviará y os dejará descansar.-

-¿Qué es?- Pregunta con recelo.

-¿Tengo pinta de ser médico?- Le agarro el brazo con firmeza pese a su reticencia, apenas le quedan fuerzas.

-Tú… Me dijiste que podías hacer que el Gobernador volviera.- Me acusa. –Que sabías donde estaba escondiéndose mientras se recuperaba.-

-Claro, porque estaba mal herido tras el ataque a la prisión, te dije muchas cosas para que hicieras lo que quería, como esa estúpida pintada del patio.- Le cuesta enfocar su mirada, trata de quitarme el pañuelo.

-Mentiroso.- Me acusa.

-También soy un asesino.- Afirmo con una sonrisa que él no puede ver mientras le inyecto una mezcla de dexibuprofeno y ácido acetilsalicílico. Su respiración se detiene y sus ojos se quedan atrapados en un punto cualquiera del infinito.

Le clavo mi cuchillo en la cabeza para a continuación arrastrar su cuerpo al patio y bañarlo en lejía, después le prenderé fuego.

Al abrir la puerta de la celda de mi tía, ella está en una esquina, tosiendo con los ojos muy hinchados.

Entre sus manos sujeta una silla a modo de defensa contra mí. Sonrío sediento de sangre y dolor.

Al fin se da cuenta, no estoy traumatizado. Lo que pasó con mis padres solo sirvió para que mi verdadera naturaleza fuese revelada.

-Aléjate de mí monstruo.- Me ordena.

-Soy yo tía ¿qué pasa?- Pregunto haciéndome el inocente.

-Te he oído, he oído lo del Gobernador.- Me rio, parece tan ofendida.

-No me digas que nunca lo sospechaste.- Le digo irónico.

-¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? Jamás hubiese podido.- Niega dolida.

-No pudiste porque no querías creerlo. Es distinto. Yo le entregué a Daryl a ese hombre, yo encendí los altavoces de la prisión aquella vez impidiendo que Hershel pudiese ayudar en el parto a Lori, yo atrapé a Bob bajo la estantería de vinos de la que Zack intentó sacarle, yo querida tía de alguna manera u otra seré el responsable de la muerte de la gente de esta prisión, pero aún no ha llegado el momento. Así que tienes que morir ahora. Diría que lo siento, pero mentiría.- Se lanza contra mi furiosa, pero a pesar de sus ansias de lucha no está en condiciones. La tiro con algo de esfuerzo al suelo. -Podemos hacer esto de dos formas, una te dolerá mucho más que la otra.- Le advierto antes de que vuelva a abalanzarse sobre mí.

Cojo su brazo derecho y se lo retuerzo tras la espalda hasta rompérselo. Debió usar la silla contra mí, pero en su estado ha de resultarle demasiado pesada como para levantarla.

Grita, y su ira encuentra un eco en el pasillo vacío.

Entre empujones y tirones de pelo la llevo hasta el patio.

-¿Qué pretendes?- Me cuestiona intentando encontrar un sentido a la pesadilla que está viviendo.

-No lo sé,- respondo honesto para variar. -Solo sé que no podré parar hasta que todos estéis muertos.- Le digo atando su brazo roto al cuerpo sin vida de Milton.

-Para, detén esta locura.- Me ordena furiosa tratando de soltarse en vano.

-¿No vas a suplicar?- Pregunto divertido.

-Que te den si crees que te voy a dar ese gusto.- Responde indignada a pesar del miedo que se asoma en su mirada.

-Se nota que somos parientes.- Le digo encendiendo una cerilla.

-No.- Sus ojos se abren como platos. –Estás loco.-

-Te dije que si te resistías te dolería más.- La miro por unos segundos. –Si te sirve de algo, cuando mate a Ale y todo el mundo crea que ha sido por una sobredosis de Ketamina, al fin podrás pedirle perdón por no creerle cuando te advirtió sobre mí.-

Lanzo la cerilla sobre el cuerpo de Milton e inmediatamente después cierro la puerta con candado para asegurarme de que Kate no podrá salir.

Sus chillidos arañan el cemento del pasillo como si fueran uñas sobre una pizarra escolar, macabro y perfecto. Ahora solo me queda una cosa por hacer. Inculpar a esa rubia para que se echen sobre ella.

Será sensacional ver su cara de incredulidad cuando la hallen culpable de mis crímenes.

Después solo me quedará esperar que lo que he hecho sirva para mantener a salvo a la única persona cuya respiración vale la pena en esta tierra.

Mi Beth.

... ***/*/***

 **Hola almas corsarias.**

 **Espero que todo os vaya bonito.**

 **Por mi parte yo estoy encantada con el curso de ATV, el hospital Puchol es una autentica pasada y estoy aprendiendo mucho, aunque quizás a la hora de trabajar me veo más en clínica pequeña. No sé. Tengo que pensar, porque rehabilitación también me gusta mucho y quizá me gustaría hacer un curso enfocado a eso. Aunque laboratorio también me ha gustado, de hecho más de lo que pensaba.**

 **Volviendo al capítulo, se avecina drama y tensión ¿se apuesta por alguna futura muerte? ¿Sí? ¿No?**

 **Algo a lo que le he dado vueltas y no sé cuando lo haría, sería que Rick sintiese algo por Cassidy en un momento dado a pesar de que también se sienta muy atraído por Michonne.**

 **Por otro lado Merle "ha hecho las paces con Ale" no sabe estar sin él aunque le vuelva loco y es que ¿cómo no querer a ese payaso? Es inevitable.**

 **Y en cuanto a Ethan, para bien o para mal ha empezado a jugar sus cartas con más agresividad. Con la amenaza latente del Gobernador en la mente, el virus mermando las fuerzas de la prisión y los caminantes agolpándose en las vallas él será el peor de todos los peligros.**

 **CAMBIANDO DE TEMA RADICALMENTE, SINO HABEIS VISTO EL JOKER, TENÉIS QUE VERLA, ES UN PELICULÓN JOAQUIN PHOENIX HACE UN TRABAJAZO BRUTAL, ES IMPRESIONANTE, PORQUE SÍ, HAY MÁS PERSONAJES PERO EN VERDAD EL PESO DE LA PELÍCULA RECAE SOBRE SUS HOMBROS POR COMPLETO. ES MARAVILLOSA. Y EL DOBLAJE DE SERGIO ZAMORA QUE ES QUIEN LE DA VOZ AQUÍ EN ESPAÑA ES LA HOSTIA. DESEANDO VOLVER A VERLA ME HALLO LA VERDAD.**

 **Con todo esto dicho, espero que el capítulo os haya gustado, besototes for all.**

 **Espacio de dudas y sugerencias aquí:**


	32. Nunca se sabe

**Capítulo 31**

 **Nunca se sabe**

Ale se sienta a mi lado con pesadez. Merle asiente en mi dirección antes de irse.

-¿Ese gesto de cabeza significa que aprueba lo nuestro?- Pregunto divertida.

-Supongo, al menos hasta que se le vuelvan a cruzar los cables.- Suspira y acto seguido me mira con una sonrisa radiante. -¿Cómo te encuentras?-

-Perfectamente, me duele un poco la tripa pero el virus no tiene nada que ver. ¿Tú cómo estás?-

-¿Quién te lo ha contado?- Me pregunta rascándose la nuca.

-Tu hermana, ¿quién si no? Me ha pedido que cuide de ti. Creo que estoy dentro del clan.- Digo orgullosa.

-No sé si deberías alegrarte tanto, estamos un poco locos.- Me dice poniéndose bizco.

-Se os coge cariño la verdad.- Le miro y cojo sus manos entre las mías. –Ale, por favor, habla conmigo.-

-Ya he hablado de sentimientos por hoy más de lo que me gustaría.- Se queja poniendo morritos intentando escurrir el bulto. Pero no pienso ceder, necesita hablar.

-Puede, pero no conmigo.- Insisto deseando que confíe y se abra a mí, me mira dudando por unos segundos.

-Estoy preocupado por Gin, si Kate no sale de esta…-

-Te tiene a ti, siempre te ha tenido. No quiero atacar a Kate ahora que está enferma. Pero desde que te conozco has cuidado de esa niña como si fuese tuya, lo he visto, te preocupas por Gin mucho más que ella. Así que si le pasa algo, no voy a decir que no vaya a llorar su perdida, pero para Gin sería mucho peor que tu desaparecieras de su vida.-

-Yo no sé nada sobre como ser un buen padre...- Me dice asustado. ¿Cómo no puede darse cuenta de que hace años que ejerce como tal?

-Repito, te he visto con ella, estás haciendo un trabajo excepcional. Tú y Merle, ¿quién habría imaginado que se le darían bien los niños?-

-Karen necesito que me prometas algo.- Dice serio de repente. Eso me pone en alerta.

-Lo que sea.- Digo las palabras antes de ser consciente de pensarlas.

-Prométeme que aunque te diga algo que pueda no tener sentido, me creerás.-

-¿Te refieres a algo en concreto?- Pregunto sin entender a dónde quiere llegar.

-La verdad es que no lo sé.- Se ríe nervioso. –Solo necesito que creas en mí.-

-Eso ya lo hago.- Acorto la distancia entre nosotros para besar su frente con dulzura. Antes de que me dé cuenta de cómo lo ha hecho, estoy sobre su regazo, con sus brazos rodeándome.

Este hombre es único.

-Ale.- Me aparto un poco, necesito preguntárselo. -¿Tú todavía la quieres? No pasa nada si es así, pero tengo que saberlo.- Niega despacio, acariciando con su nariz la línea de mi mandíbula.

-La he querido mucho, y también nos hemos hecho mucho daño. No era una relación sana. Debimos dejarlo antes de lo que pasó con Ethan, ahora me doy cuenta.- ¿Se refería a él cuando me ha pedido que le creyese? –Pero en su momento quería luchar por ella, por hacer las cosas bien aunque pudiese ser difícil. Creía que si no me rendía demostraba mi amor.-

-Y te olvidaste de quererte a ti mismo en algún punto del camino.- Termino por él. Ale asiente y oculta su cara en mi pecho, adoro cuando lo hace, me parece adorable.

-No quiero que tengas celos.- Me dice serio.

-Quédate tranquilo, no me laten celos en el pecho, solo amor.- Me mira con sus grandes ojos, es injusto que un hombre tenga las pestañas tan sumamente largas.

-¿Me lo dices?- Pregunta repentinamente tímido.

-¿El qué?- Me hago la tonta para hacerme de rogar un poco.

-Anda, venga, por fa.- Me pone pucheros y yo me rio, no puedo con él. Es un show.

-Te quiero.- Cierra los ojos y es como si saborease las palabras. –Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero.- Digo besando su cara por todas partes mientras el pasa sus manos por mi espalda de forma reconfortante.

Me parece increíble que a pesar de todo lo que está pasando, pueda ser tan feliz, él me hace feliz.

…

-¿Ya estáis mejor?- Le pregunto a Merle cuando pasa por mi lado.

-¿Qué remedio? Me he acostumbrado a tenerle pegado a mi culo.- Dice haciéndose el duro. Se detiene de pronto.

-¿Tú estás bien?-

-Estoy viva, así que sí.- Le digo sacándole la lengua.

-Ya…- Sé a dónde está mirando, o mejor dicho, a quienes. -¿Qué cojones está haciendo ese maricón?- Me encojo de hombros.

-Son amigos.- Es todo lo que digo, intentando convencerme de que no debo molestarme, porque al fin y al cabo yo soy mucho peor con el unicornio, aunque claro, él no me la quiere clavar hasta el fondo, una sutil diferencia.

-Mi hermano es gilipollas.- Afirma.

-En este momento eso es algo que no te pienso discutir.- Digo dejando escapar una risa.

-¿No vas a hacer nada?-

-Merle…- Pongo los ojos en blanco.

-O intervienes tú o voy yo rubita.-

-Ya me levanto,- digo poniéndome en pie de un salto. Como él se meta en esto según están los ánimos se puede liar petarda la cosa, y sería lo que nos faltase.

…

Gimo de placer, las manos de Daryl sobre mi supuesto hombro magullado son mágicas. ¿Cómo se sentiría ser tocada por él en mi sexo? Noto mi piel crepitar por el calor del deseo.

-¿Mejor?- Pregunta haciendo un poco más de fuerza.

-Oh sí,- gimo dándole acceso a mi cuello.

-Debes tener más cuidado.- Me regaña preocupado por mi bienestar.

-Ya, me parecía más importante matar a ese caminante, que sufrir un tirón te lo aseguro.- Digo soltando una pequeña risa.

-Si queréis os consigo una celda.- Se burla Connors llegando hasta nosotros.

-Cass.- Las manos de Daryl se detienen.

-Hola angelito.- Le da un beso suave en el cuello antes de sentarse con nosotros. –Por mí no pares, Carol lo estaba disfrutando.- Me dice con una sonrisa que intenta ocultar su desprecio.

-Vamos Connors, no te pongas celosa.- La sigo el juego –Daryl es demasiado hombre para una única mujer, debes aprender a compartir.-

-Carol basta.- Dice molesto alejándose de mí. –No digas cosas como esa, sabes que no me gusta.-

-Hey por mí no hay problema con eso.- Le dice ella. –Lo único es… Que ya sabes que si decides compartirte con ella,- le guiña un ojo coqueta. –Yo me comparto con otro.-

-Ni hablar.- La tumba sobre el asfalto en un movimiento rápido, olvidándose completamente de mí.

…..

El asfalto del patio quema mi espalda.

-No necesito a nadie más que a ti.- Me dice con voz ronca. Carol bufa y se va molesta porque haya interrumpido su intento de seducir a mi angelito. -¿Te has enfadado?- Pregunta arrugando la frente preocupado.

-Bueno, a lo mejor un pelín, pero ahora me has puesto cachonda así que lo has compensado.- Digo moviendo mis caderas contra las suyas para encenderle.

-Estamos rodeados de gente.- Me recuerda con un susurro ronco.

-Insisto en que a mí eso no me supone un problema.- Digo con una sonrisa pícara a sabiendas de que estoy despertando a la Darylconda.

-Siento cortaros el rollito porno-erótico que estáis montando, pero al no saber si estamos infectados o no, no creo que debáis intercambiar saliva ni ningún otro tipo de fluido la verdad.-

-Yo no he hecho nada.- Digo mirando a mi unicornio parpadeando de manera inocente.

-Discrepo.- Gruñe Daryl contra mi cuello ocultando su cara. Noto la dureza de pene justo sobre mi sexo. –Te odio Ale.-

-Oye, es a mí a quien casi se le queman los ojos dentro de las orbitas al ver como estabas dejándote seducir por ella. Por cierto, gracias Rainbow.-

-Vamos, el sexo te encanta.- Le recuerdo divertida al ver como pone cara de asco.

-Sí, el que tengo yo, no necesito veros a vosotros haciendo el 69, o la cabra loca o el puente romano.-

-¿Qué es todo eso?- Le pregunta Karen alzando una ceja.

-En cuanto sepamos que estamos sanos te lo enseño. Palabra- dice sonriéndole –pero ahora vosotros aire.- Me quita a Daryl de encima y él le fulmina con la mirada. –Vaya campamento tienes levantado tío.-

-Cállate de una puta vez Ale o te reviento la boca.-

-Siento que os haya interrumpido.- Dice Karen tendiéndome su mano.

-Tranquila, así cuando podamos nos cogeremos con más ganas.- Digo en alto para que los otros dos me escuchen.

-Iug, que asco, que asco- grita mi unicornio saltando y moviendo las manos de forma exagerada mientras Daryl me lanza una mirada caliente. –Hey Carol ¿A dónde vas? ¿No quieres escuchar guarradas?- Le pregunta para picarla.

Niego divertida. El tío es la hostia cuando quiere.

-Voy a llevarles la comida a Kate y a Milton, les he hecho una sopa.- Al instante él deja de bromear.

-¿Te importa si se la llevo yo?- Se ofrece, necesita ver como está ella, es obvio.

-No, claro. Ten.- Le pasa la bandeja que llevaba con los platos.

-Te acompaño, querrán agua.- Se ofrece Merle saliendo de la nada, para evitar que mi unicornio se acerque demasiado a Kate.

No me le como a besos por ello, no sé porque.

-Mi hermano parece estar mejor.- Daryl me abraza por la espalda.

-Bueno, tú lo dijiste. Merle es duro.- Besa mi cabeza y me aprieta más contra sí. -¿No os huele a humo?- Pregunto frunciendo el ceño extrañada.

-Será de la carne que se está asando.- Dice Karen sin darle importancia. –Ale se me ha escapado, pero vosotros no.- Nos pasa unos platos. –Tenemos que estar fuertes por lo que pueda pasar.-

-Cierto.- Me animo y empiezo a comer, -nunca se sabe.-

…..

-Gracias- le digo cuando entramos en el pabellón.

-¿Por abrir una puerta? No tiene mérito, no te molestes en darme las gracias por eso.- Una sonrisa triste aparece en mi cara, no le he dado las gracias por eso. Sino por estar aquí, ahora. Para mí es importante.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Me pregunta cuando me detengo en seco. Algo va mal, terriblemente mal.

-Huele a carne quemada.-

-Ya, de lo que están asando en el patio.-

-¿Y cómo puede oler a eso si has cerrado la puerta cuando hemos entrado?- Le pregunto tenso.

Sin importarme nada, tiro la bandeja con la sopa y corro. Merle me sigue a la zaga resoplando. Mis ojos se abren como platos al ver que de una de las celdas sale un rastro de sangre. Ambas están abiertas.

-¿Kate?- Pregunto asomándome, peleando contra los acelerados latidos de mi corazón que me pide que luche, pero no sé contra que.

-No hay nadie.- Dice Merle serio cargando su recortada. -¿Dónde mierda se han metido?- Sin responderle camino hasta el final del pasillo que da a un pequeño patio cuya puerta tiene una ventana rota.

No…

Kate.

Dios, por favor no.

Que esto sea una pesadilla.

Por favor.

Por favor, te lo ruego, deja que solo sea una maldita pesadilla.

Por el ventanuco puedo ver dos cuerpos calcinados, esposados el uno al otro. Uno estático y el otro gruñendo.

-Mierda.- Escucho a Merle hablar, pero es como si estuviera a más de cincuenta metros. –Ale…- Me llama pero no puedo responderle. –Ale,- su mano se clava en mi hombro como una pinza de metal, firme e inamovible. –Déjalo, está cerrada con un candado, vas a hacerte daño.-

-Tengo que llegar hasta ella.- Las palabras salen de la boca de un extraño.

-De acuerdo, necesito que te apartes.- Me pide intentando hacerme razonar.

-No.- Niego, algo húmedo recorre la palma de mi mano derecha.

-Cojones que te apartes Ale, te estás destrozando la palma gilipollas.- Me quita de un empujón y un tiro resuena en el pasillo vacío.

Eso consigue hacerme reaccionar a medias.

-¿Merle?- Abre la puerta y me deja espacio.

-Lo siento tío.- Me dice agachando la cabeza. –Lo siento mucho.- Parpadeo confuso entrando en el patio. El caminante que gruñe, trata de llegar hasta mí pero las esposas se lo impiden.

-¿Quién le ha hecho esto?- Pregunto sintiéndome incapaz de aceptar el horror de su muerte.

-No lo sé…- La sangre se escurre entre mis dedos haciendo que el mango de mi cuchillo se resbale. –Pero lo mataremos.- Sé sin que lo diga, que es una promesa. Me acerco despacio al cuerpo de Kate, sé que es ella, era mucho más alta que Milton, las lágrimas empapan mi cara.

-Es mi culpa.-

-Ale no. Eso no es cierto.-

-Lo es.- Mi voz suena como un animal herido. -Debí cuidar de ella, primero tú y la pintada, ahora ella. Alguien quiere jodernos vivos.- La impotencia de no ser capaz de proteger a quienes quiero me tortura.

-No podías saberlo.- Le noto tras de mí. Apoyándome, si mis piernas no fueran ahora mismo las de un desconocido hace rato que me hubiese derrumbado.

-Perdóname, no debí dejarte sola.- Le digo antes de clavar mi cuchillo en su sien. Al sacarlo su cuerpo cae a plomo. Me tambaleo y Merle me sostiene, su brazo me aprieta contra él para que no caiga, la palma de su mano descansa en mi pecho.

-Esto no es culpa tuya.- Me gruñe al oído. –Averiguaremos quien ha hecho esto y le verás morir lentamente, te lo prometo.- Me giro y escondo mi cara en su cuello, le abrazo con todas mis fuerzas luchando por no romperme, es como si alguien quisiese arrancarme la piel de un tirón. –Tranquilo.- Dice acariciando mi espalda. Me separo lentamente dando un par de pasos hacia atrás. –Ale.-

-Aaaahhhh- grito rasgándome la garganta. Él vuelve a abrazarme, su mano tira de mi pelo haciéndome daño, pero sirve para distraerme de lo que siento por dentro, al menos lo suficiente.

-No es el puto momento, ya te harás mierda esta noche. Ahora hay que averiguar quién ha hecho para impedir que se lo pueda hacer a ningún otro infectado.- Asiento a sus palabras pero no le suelto, mi cuerpo convulsiona en sollozos contra el suyo, aunque no parece importarle, no me deja ir ni un solo centímetro.

Es un mamón capaz de lo peor y con una habilidad única para volverme majará, pero cuando importa, Merle Dixon siempre está ahí para mí, y joder, darme cuenta de eso en medio del dolor, es un puto regalo. Porque si hay alguien que quieras tener a tu lado cuando todo se jode, es a este grandísimo cabronazo.

…..

-Deberías descansar.- Me dice Daryl, yo sonrío ante su preocupación.

-Estoy bien.- Aunque tengo un calor del carajo.

-Ya…- Una palabra tan simple, que sin embargo viniendo de él dice tanto.

-Daryl soy dura de pelar,- le recuerdo, -creo que es algo que te he demostrado más de una vez.-

-El sol pega fuerte.- Se excusa encogiendo sus hombros.

-Ya me he dado cuenta.- Digo siguiendo con la mirada una gota de sudor que desciende peligrosamente por su cuello, -sí, definitivamente hace mucho calor.-

Él me mira con el ceño fruncido –no empieces mujer.- Gruñe bajo.

-Solo era un comentario.- Digo poniéndole ojitos. Glenn y Maggie se miran con el corazón en los ojos, me parte el alma verlos así. –Daryl…-

-Mmm-

-Glenn estará bien ¿verdad? Es decir, tiene que estarlo, es joven y fuerte.-

-Cass mírame.- Lo hago intentando esconder mi miedo en el fondo de mi garganta.

-Saldremos de esta, como siempre.- Me asegura sosteniendo mi cara con ternura entre sus ásperas manos.

-Ale.- Le llama Karen feliz. Levanto la vista para mirarle y la sangre se congela en mis venas al verle, ha pasado algo horrible. Antes de ser consciente corro hacia él y le abrazo con todas mis fuerzas.

Él me retiene contra su cuerpo, rígido como un depredador a punto de saltar sobre su presa. –La han matado Rainbow. Alguien la ha matado mientras estaba indefensa.- Mis ojos se abren como platos.

-¿Qué?- No puede ser. ¿Quién haría algo así?

-Es cierto, les sacaron de sus celdas y les prendieron fuego al Doc y a Kate, aunque al menos al Doc tuvieron la decencia de matarlo antes.- Un jadeo se me escapa cuando Merle dice eso.

-Ale…- Comienza Rick a hablar pero él le corta en seco.

-Cuando sepa quién le ha hecho eso, mataré al responsable, puedes echarme después.- Sus ojos retienen las lágrimas que ansía liberar, su voz me suena extraña, como si le hubieran arrancado media vida del cuerpo.

-No te iras solo.- Le aseguro sosteniendo su mano.

-Averiguaremos quien fue.- Dice Daryl tratando de ponerse a mi lado, pero mi unicornio no se lo permite, tenso como está, sus ojos se clavan en el menor de los Dixon con una muda advertencia.

-Entiendo tu rabia, pero es peligroso dejarse llevar por ella.- Intenta calmar Rick los ánimos en vano ya que solo sirve para alterarle más. Con suavidad Ale me coloca tras su espalda, intentando protegerme de gente en la que ya no confía, ahora todos son sus enemigos.

-No, no digas que lo entiendes porque no lo haces, alguien ha quemado viva a Kate y quienquiera que haya sido podría hacerle lo mismo a Glenn, a Karen, a Rainbow… ¿Te das cuenta de eso?-

Daryl al ver que cada vez se echa más sobre Rick trata de tocar el hombro de Ale para que tome distancia con él al tiempo que intenta ponerme detrás suya, pero en un rápido movimiento mi unicornio gira empujándolo al suelo, ahogándolo.

-Joder.- Gruñe Merle dispuesto a intervenir pero yo le detengo.

-Dios.- Karen se lleva las manos a la boca asustada.

-Unicornio.- Me arrodillo a su lado, mi corazón late a mil hora al ver como Daryl lucha por respirar. –Tienes razón, pero Daryl no es el enemigo. ¿De verdad crees que él le haría eso a alguien? ¿O qué podría hacérmelo a mí? Suéltale.-

-Daryl…- Parpadea confuso, los músculos de sus brazos tiemblan bajo mis palmas.

-Sí, es él, ahora suéltale por favor.- Ale se levanta tambaleándose y cae al suelo. Merle se agacha a su lado mientras yo ayudo a Daryl a incorporarse.

-Lo tuyo es domar fieras.- Me dice con voz más ronca de lo habitual acariciando su cuello adolorido.

-Por algo te tengo a ti en mi cama.- Le digo con una sonrisa que consigue hacerle sonrojar.

Él trata de disimular su reacción con un gruñido.

-Ale, cuanto lo siento,- le abraza Karen cuando Merle le da algo de espacio.

-No, yo siento si te he asustado- acaricia su pelo con suavidad intentando calmarla. Mira a Daryl y este niega quitándole importancia.

-A pesar de todo Ale tiene razón, esa persona es un riesgo para todos los infectados. No podemos dejar que alguien así ande impunemente entre nosotros.- Dice Maggie dando un paso al frente tomando las riendas de la situación sin darse cuenta. –Cuando encontremos al responsable de esta atrocidad tendremos que hacer algo Rick, no podemos permitirnos mirar a otro lado. Sería peligroso.-

-Estamos de tu parte poni tarado.- Le dice mi angelito.

-¿Qué haremos cuando lo encontremos?- Pregunta conteniendo su ira esta vez.

-Lo que se hace con un perro rabioso, matarlo.- Afirma Merle retando con la mirada a que alguien le contradiga.

-Voy a hacer de abogada del diablo…- Mi unicornio bufa interrumpiendo a Carol. -¿Y sí quien lo ha hecho tenía buena intención?-

-Ni se te ocurra justificar esa barbarie Carol, conmigo no, no te lo consiento.- Le advierte, los brazos de Karen le aprietan más contra ella para evitar que se enfrente a la mujer.

-No lo hago, no hay nada que pueda hacerlo, ¿pero y si esa persona trataba de proteger a su hijo? Los niños son quienes tienen el mayor factor de riesgo.-

Una risa de asco me sale sin poder evitarlo. –Pareces olvidar algo tan viejo como el mundo.-

-¿Qué si puede saberse?- Pregunta retándome.

-Que el camino al infierno está empedrado con buenas intenciones. Solo tienes que mirar a tu alrededor.-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-De que mires la pesadilla que gruñe tras las vallas, seguro quien creo ese virus estaba convencido de que tenía una jodida buena razón para hacerlo, curar alguna enfermedad, o quizá usarlo como arma química contra otro país con la intención de proteger el nuestro, y sin embargo… Aquí estamos, atrapados en el infierno por una jodida buena intención.-

-Ya hicimos esto una vez. Hershel no estará de acuerdo.- Suspira Rick.

-Puede…- Admite Maggie –pero eres tú quien tiene la última palabra.-

-Podemos exiliar a esa persona, si tu padre está de acuerdo con eso me da igual lo que digáis el resto.- Nos dice a todos serio. –Y tendrá un par de horas antes de que salgas detrás.- Le dice a mi hermano.

-¿Me dejarás?- Pregunta con recelo.

-Lo harías de todos modos, pero irás solo.- Le advierte Rick con el ceño fruncido.

-Me parece justo.- Dice mi unicornio encontrando algo de paz en ese acuerdo.

-Vamos, será mejor que Hershel vea lo que te has hecho en la mano.- Digo negando preocupada. Karen cubre su otro lado, me gusta que quiera cuidarle. Él no merece menos.

-Cass- Daryl me retiene antes de que me aleje demasiado. –Ten cuidado.-

-Él nunca me haría daño.- Asiente dándome la razón.

-Lo sé, no lo digo por Ale.- Dice serio apretando mi mano. -¿Recuerdas cómo te expliqué que había que destripar a un ciervo?-

-Sí.- Asiento devolviéndole el apretón, entendiendo ahora a donde quiere llegar.

-Bien.- Me da un beso en la frente antes de dejarme marchar.

Con un trote rápido alcanzo a la pareja. -¿Cómo te has hecho eso?- Le pregunta Karen mirando su mano vendada mientras cruzamos el patio.

-No me acuerdo.- Observa el trapo que le cubre como si fuera una estrella de mar en mitad del desierto. -¿Quién me ha puesto esto?- Me mira esperando respuesta.

-Imagino que Merle, cuando llegaste ya lo llevabas.- Le digo haciendo memoria, él asiente como si tuviera sentido.

-Siento lo de Daryl, no sé que pasó por mi cabeza en ese momento.- Niega enfadado consigo mismo.

-No pensaste, querías cuidar de Cassidy y él se acercó demasiado cuando no debía. Simplemente reaccionaste, tratabas de protegerla.- Le dice Karen acariciando su espalda para relajarle, enserio, adoro a esta mujer. ¿Por qué rayos no empezaron a salir antes? Es perfecta.

-Debí controlarme.- Se reprende así mismo.

-Unicornio, lo hecho, hecho está, de todas formas sabes como es Daryl, no es de los que guardan rencor fácilmente.-

-Por suerte para el idiota de su hermano.- Dice con una sonrisa tambaleante en los labios.

-Tú lo has dicho.- Digo sentándole en una camilla justo en el momento en el que entra Hershel renqueando.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Pregunta mirándole la mano mientras deja un cuchillo manchado de sangre sobre el escritorio.

-Alguien ha matado a Kate y a Milton, Carol cree que para detener la infección.- El horror surca la cara del patriarca de los Greene.

-Lo siento chico.- Ale asiente sin fuerzas. –Si esa ha sido la razón, esa persona ha perdido su tiempo, vengo del pabellón A. Doce infectados, doce muertos.-

-¿Tan rápido?- Pregunto asustada.

-Casi todos los del pabellón al menos. Los que entramos después aún estamos por ver.-

-Dios santo.- Karen se aferra al brazo de Ale. –Debí escucharte cuando me dijiste que me fuese contigo a tu pabellón, estabas nervioso, tu instinto te aviso.-

-Habría entrado esta mañana igualmente Karen, y seguiría estando en peligro de haberme infectado, para mí si lo dices por eso nada habría cambiado.-

-Cierto, y en caso de que estés infectada podrías habérselo transmitido a las personas del pabellón C. Aunque teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que ha pasado, es pronto para decirlo, pero puede que estés a salvo.-

-Entonces no debería juntarse conmigo ¿no?- Pregunta asustado Ale.

-Sería mejor que no, por prevenir.- Aconseja Hershel.

-Pero no quiero dejarte.- Niega ella.

-Tranquila, yo te le cuido por un rato.- Le prometo.

-Pero…-

-Por favor, estaré más tranquilo.- Le ruega él con los ojos brillantes de angustia ante el temor de que pueda sufrir el mismo destino que Kate.

-Está bien. Alejo- le llama al llegar a la puerta. –Ni se te ocurra morirte.- Le ordena seria.

-No pienso hacerlo nena.- Le asegura con una sonrisa de Don Juan. A su pesar ella se ríe.

-Más te vale Castillo, más te vale.- Dice marchándose.

-¿No vas a decírmelo?- Le pregunta el exagerado a voz en grito.

-Lo haré cuando volvamos a dormir en la misma cama.- Le responde ella de la misma manera.

-Estás enamorado.- Digo pinchándole en el costado con el dedo índice.

-Hasta las trancas Rainbow.-

-Qué bonito- chillo abrazándole, intentando por todos los medios que con eso deje de pensar, al menos por unos segundos.

-Ya par de locos.- Nos riñe Hershel con una sonrisa –déjame ver esa mano.-

-A mandar Papa Noel, pero a cambio quiero todos mis regalos, no vuelvas a perder la carta como el año pasado ¿eh?-

-Bueno, ya veremos, depende del tiempo que consigas comportarte como un niño bueno, que no será mucho.-

-Oye, que yo soy bueno no, buenísimo.-

-Tú no eres bueno ni durmiendo.- Y así Hershel comienza a desinfectar la herida de su mano antes de coserla, por mi parte apoyo mi cabeza en el hombro de Ale agotada por las emociones de este largo día a las que tantas horas le quedan aún.

Solo de pensarlo siento que me mareo un poco.

….

-¿Cómo estás?- Me pregunta acariciando con un toque de mariposa los moretones de mi cuello.

Sigo con la vista a Ale que se sienta junto a mi hermano, y como el parece convertirse en un muro impenetrable para que nadie se acerque a su amigo. -Bien,- sus ojos azules me miran con una preocupación cristalizada, como estrellas que ignorasen que durante el día se supone que no deben brillar. –Nervioso.- Admito a regañadientes, si tratase de ocultárselo solo serviría para que acabásemos discutiendo. Y no quiero pelear con ella ahora.

-¿Por qué?- Se coloca a mi espalda y me abraza desde atrás, yo suelto la pala que he sostenido prácticamente todo el día.

-Porque contra los caminantes y la gente puedo luchar, puedo protegerte, pero contra esto… Solo puedo cavar tumbas y rezar por no ocuparlas.- Le confieso con el corazón en un puño.

-Daryl, ninguna de esas tumbas es para mí, o para ti.- Me dice con tranquilidad apoyando su frente entre mis hombros.

-¿Cómo puedes decirlo tan convencida?- No comprendo como es capaz de seguir teniendo fe después de toda la brutalidad que ha visto.

-No lo estoy, pero… De alguna manera lo siento, cuando muera será corriendo.-

-Conociéndote, más concretamente corriendo hacia una pelea.- A mi pesar se me escapa una risa. Mi pequeña guerrera sin miedo.

-¿Lo ves?- Pregunta con una sonrisa en la voz mientras sus manos acarician mi abdomen de manera distraída sobre la ropa. –Sencillamente, así no nos toca, además, tú vas a ser el último hombre en la tierra.- Acaricio su antebrazo y me tenso. -¿Pasa algo?-

-¿Qué tal si buscamos una sombra?- Me pongo en pie y la ayudo a hacer lo mismo, su rostro está perlado por el sudor.

-Suena bien para mí, me estoy asando como una chuleta a la parrilla.- Dice riéndose y metiendo una de sus manos en el bolsillo trasero de mis pantalones para darme un apretón.

-Creo que deberías descansar un poco.- Digo controlando el temblor traicionero que se intenta colar en mi voz.

-Refréscame la memoria. ¿Qué se supone que estamos haciendo?- Bromea divertida.

-Quiero decir después, no caves más, tomate un descanso.-

-No podría cavar más ni aunque quisiera, ya no sé si mis brazos son míos o de un mordedor. Así que ayudaré a Hershel.-

-¿Con los infectados?- Pregunto a la defensiva.

-Daryl relájate, él no me dejaría, me refería a llevar más botellas de agua, o comida.-

-¿Por qué nunca me harás caso?- Suspiro agotado.

-Porque si lo hiciese no te gustaría tanto como lo hago, admítelo Dixon, te gusto peleona y desobediente.- Gruño y la aprieto contra mí. Rezando porque su sudor se deba únicamente al calor.

….

Miro a donde han estado cavando tumbas, Connors está apapachada al menor de los Dixon, siendo su ancla.

Hacen una pareja linda, aun así, no deja de doler verlos juntos, porque realmente creo que podría haberla hecho feliz. Pero ya no tiene caso.

Unas voces me distraen, cuando me giro veo lo que menos esperaba.

-Chingados.-

Corro hasta donde está Andrea dándole en la madre a Ethan.

….

El corte que Andrea me ha hecho en la frente no es demasiado profundo, pero la sangre mana abundante, cayendo sobre mi ojo derecho y cegando mi visión.

-¿Qué creéis que estáis haciendo?- Nos pregunta Martínez tenso.

-Detener a este pequeño monstruo. Se ha llevado ya a dieciocho personas de aquí, supuestamente con Hershel, ninguno vuelve.-

-Es neta que los lleva con él. Has tenido que enterarte de lo que ha pasado esta mañana.- Le dice con voz calmada tratando de acercarse a la mujer para desarmarla.

-Ya ¿y crees que es casualidad que estén cavando todas esas tumbas? No puedes ser tan idiota.- Oigo revuelo a mi espalda, bien, se están acercando.

-Mi tía está enferma Andrea, igual que Milton…- Digo levantándome despacio del suelo. –Estás preocupada por él, te entiendo. Pero sea lo que crees que trato de hacer te equivocas, quiero ayudar. Solo eso.- Digo quitando mi camiseta y apretándola contra el corte

Merle se pone a mi lado en cuanto llega, protector a su pesar.

-¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?- Gruñe molesto.

-Nada, solo ha sido un accidente, ¿verdad?- Pregunto tratando de ser conciliador.

-Lo he hecho apropósito…- Asegura ella, no quiere deberme nada, es mucho más lista que Milton.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunta Ale serio, centrando su atención para variar en otro que no sea yo, lo que significa...

Que ya sabe lo de Kate.

Escondo una sonrisa de satisfacción por verle roto, cubriendo más mi rostro con la camiseta empapada en sangre.

-Porque se niega a llevarme con mi gente. Quiero estar con ellos, soy su líder, son mi responsabilidad.- Acaba de atar la soga a su cuello y ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta.

-Eso es toda una declaración de intenciones, ¿no te parece Sheriff?- Pregunta Ale tenso a Rick. -Haría lo que fuera por su gente.- El desprecio que destilan sus palabras es venenoso.

-Creía que nosotros éramos tú gente.- Dice Maggie cruzándose de brazos delante de ella. –Al menos lo fuimos una vez, hace tiempo.-

-A mí los viejos tiempos me la sudan.- Dice Ale rodeando a ambas, girando como un depredador, buscando el punto más vulnerable del cuello para lanzarse a morderlo. Tal vez haya subestimado la clase de adversario que puede llegar a ser. –Dime Andrea, como líder ¿qué estarías dispuesta a hacer por ellos?- Le pregunta deseando obtener la respuesta que busca.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Le cuestiona ella entrecerrando los ojos a la defensiva, siendo consciente tarde el peligro que se cierne sobre su cabeza, pero él no le contesta.

-Martínez.- Le llama Rick.

-¿Sí jefe?-

-Registrasteis su celda después de lo que pasó con Merle.-

-No quiso, se revolvió como una fiera cuando lo intentamos- el mexicano se tambalea pero recupera enseguida el equilibrio –le dije a Connors que yo mismo lo haría más tarde pero… No tuve ocasión la neta.-

-Eso me parecía recordar.- Rick suspira con pesadez.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar? ¿De qué se me acusa ahora? ¿Otra pintada?-

-Nadie te vio en la comida, de hecho, nadie recuerda haberte visto en toda la mañana.- La acusa Ale con los puños apretados.

-Que te den.- Michonne detiene a pulso el puñetazo que iba directo a la mandíbula del adicto.

Rick la mira sin expresión antes de entrar con Glenn, Mich suelta dolida la muñeca de su antigua amiga antes de seguir a los otros dos al interior del pabellón.

-Creí que ya no éramos amigos.- Le digo a Merle en un tono bajo. Él me mira por el rabillo del ojo pero no me replica, finjo preocuparme. -¿Qué ha pasado?-

-Han asesinado a tu tía.- Se suelta de mi agarre para acercarse a Ale, estoy perdiendo mi influencia sobre él, pero aún conservo la suficiente para que no me vea como Ale y Carol lo hacen.

….

Hace calor, demasiado calor. Parpadeo y una tos me tira al suelo.

-¿Martínez?- El rostro de Connors está sobre el mío cuando vuelvo a abrir los ojos, el sol la rodea, ¿o es que ella es el sol? Eso tiene sentido. Otra tos me rasga la garganta. -No me jodas.- Gruñe poniéndome de lado.

-No me dejas,- le replico riéndome.

-Hay que llevarlo con Hershel, Ale ayúdame.- Dice Daryl cogiéndome por un brazo apartándola de mí.

-No pienso moverme de aquí.- Niega el hombre.

-Unicornio por favor,- le suplica ella, otra tos me ataca y me pierdo el resto de la plática.

…..

-¿De verdad creéis que ha podido matar a Milton? Era su amigo.- Dice Glenn luchando contra la idea.

-Nosotros también fuimos sus amigos, Michonne fue incluso algo más, aun así estuvo a punto de dispararla. Y no solo eso. ¿Te recuerdo en que lado estaba durante la batalla? ¿Del lado de quien sigue estando a pesar de saber lo que sabe de él?- Aunque yo mismo me resisto a la idea.

No quiero creer que la mujer que conocí, la que cogió el colgante de una sirena para regalárselo a su hermana porque le encantaban, aun sin saber si volvería a verla para poder dárselo no siga existiendo.

La misma que ayudó a mi mujer y a mi hijo a salir de la granja.

Es… Joder, no quiero que sea cierto.

Como tampoco quise que mis sospechas sobre Shane intentando matarme fueran reales.

-Rick ¿recuerdas la Ketamina que faltaba del inventario de Hershel en la boda de Gleen y Maggie?- Michonne me lanza el bote y yo lo miro apretando la mandíbula impotente.

-Sabía que si nos dábamos cuenta la atención se centraría en Ale. No en los recién llegados.- La furia contra mí mismo me ciega.

-Tenías que valorar todas las posibilidades.- Me dice Glenn apoyando su mano en mi hombro para tratar de relajarme.

-Eso debería haber hecho, pero me obcequé en contra de un buen hombre solo porque tenía antecedentes. Joder.-

-Esta caja tiene un candado.- Dice Mich subiéndola al catre.

-Atrás,- de un balazo en el candado la abro.

-Sí Ale ve esto no podrá controlarse, y no es como si yo pudiera culparlo.- El dolor y la ira tiñen la voz de Glenn.

-Lejía, cerillas, tres juegos de esposas, un pañuelo manchado en sangre… Las pruebas están claras.- La voz de Mich es fría, -exíliala si quieres, pero Ale tiene derecho a matarla aquí y ahora, lo sabes tan bien como yo.- Dice marchándose de la celda sin mirar atrás.

-¿Rick?-

-Prepara un fardo para Andrea.- Es todo lo que digo.

-¿Y después?-

-Después, sobrevivir a Ale será cosa suya.-

-Si dejas que Ale haga eso nunca volverá a ser el mismo.-

-Lo sé, pero no puedo impedírselo.-

El mundo se quiebra una vez más bajo mis pies, noto en mis huesos cada una de las grietas que resquebrajan las paredes de la prisión. Respiro hondo tratando de sostener el peso de mi decisión.

No por piedad a una asesina, sino por empatía al dolor que su muerte acarreara a la conciencia de su posible verdugo, si es que Ale decide tomar ese camino.

 ***/*/***

 **Hola almas corsarias, estamos a cinco de noviembre, primero no escribía porque con las prácticas no tenía tiempo y luego periodo de adaptación a ese vacío.**

 **Ahora a esperar que me den el visto bueno a la memoria. Después ya veré cual es el siguiente paso a dar, poco a poco.**

 **En la vida mantén siempre el paso firme, ardiente la pasión y más alta que la frente solo el dedo corazón. Danielmduque**

 **En lo personal hay algo nuevo, de momento vamos a dejarlo ahí, ya entraré en detalles.**

 **Volviendo al capítulo, en plan de Ethan para quitar de sí las sospechas ha funcionado, su actuación es perfecta. ¿Creéis qué Ale matará a Andrea? Es una perra, recordemos todas que disparó a Daryl, sí, sí, pensó que era un caminante pero le disparó. ¿Karen le convencerá para que la deje marchar? ¿O alguien tomará su propia decisión con respecto a ella?**

 **Martínez está enfermo, Cassidy no se encuentra al cien por cien pero ¿es infección o simple cansancio? Todo parece derrumbarse lentamente.**

 **Espacio para ideas o conspiteorías :**

 **Como siempre espero que os haya gustado mucho, besototes for all.**


	33. Estrella polar

**Capítulo 32**

 **Estrella polar**

Daryl y mi unicornio llevan a Martínez al pabellón yo voy tras ellos tan rápido como puedo, pero algo no está bien.

A pesar de que le había dicho a mi angelito que no hacía falta que se preocupase por mí, que solo me encontraba cansada, sé que no es del todo cierto, noto mi mente embotada, es como si me hubiese sumergido en una piscina de mermelada e intentase bucear en ella.

Me detengo y apoyo mi frente contra la pared del pasillo, el frío me despeja lo suficiente como para darme cuenta de que ya no estoy sola.

-Hey, ¿estás bien?- Me pregunta Maggie preocupada.

-Sí, claro.- Asiento alejándome de ella antes de que me toque. –Demasiado rato al sol, se me ha ido la cabeza un poco, eso es todo.- Su mirada me escruta el rostro con detenimiento, no cree ni una de mis palabras.

-¿Segura?-

-No…- Admito y ella deja de acercarse a mí. –Pero en este momento hay cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse. Y mientras pueda ayudaré en lo que sea.-

-Cassidy...- Una risa nerviosa se me escapa.

-Vamos, me miras como si estuvieras a punto de enterrarme. Tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer aún como para permitirme morir por una estúpida gripe.-

-Eres dura de roer ¿no es cierto?- Me pregunta negando con la cabeza.

-Puede que no, pero al menos lo intento.- Respondo encogiéndome de hombros.

-¿Vas a ir detrás de ellos?- Miro el pasillo vacío, -sé que quieres, pero creo que deberías descansar un poco.-

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón, además no hay nada que pueda hacer realmente allí.- Me quedo pensando durante unos segundos en que hacer, la idea de echarme un rato suena tentadora, sin embargo no me convence del todo. –Volveré al patio con los demás, quiero saber si Andrea es la culpable de lo que ha pasado.-

-Te acompaño.- Se ofrece seria, desde que Andrea vino a pedir que nos rindiéramos ante el Gobernador la forma que tenía Maggie de verla como una amiga cambió, aun así, saber que alguien que te cubrió las espaldas sea capaz de hacer lo que ha hecho ella, tiene que ser duro de asumir. Así pues ambas caminamos en silencio de vuelta al patio, cada una sumida en nuestras propias preocupaciones.

….

Dejamos a Martínez en el pabellón, el ambiente allí es desolador, la mayoría de los enfermos se han transformado en caminantes, la parte positiva es que al estar en celdas se les encierra en ellas, conteniéndoles hasta que se les pueda dar descanso.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- Me pregunta Daryl cuando salimos.

-¿Qué harías tú si se hubiese tratado de Merle o de Rainbow?-

-Lo que yo haría no tiene nada que ver.- Me agarra por el hombro y me obliga a mirarle empujándome contra una pared. -¿De verdad vas a matar a una mujer a sangre fría?-

-Ya he matado antes.- Le recuerdo con una inflexión neutra en mi voz.

-No así y lo sabes.- Gruñe tratando de hacerme entrar en razón.

-¿Qué diferencia hay? Matar es matar.- Lo que él no entiende, es que no puedo permitirme dudar, porque realmente no hay una opción buena para mí en este asunto.

-Es completamente distinto. Una cosa es pelear por salvar el pellejo o proteger a los tuyos y otra muy distinta hacer de verdugo contra una persona desarmada, tú no eres un asesino Ale.-

-Puede que si lo fuese ahora todo sería diferente.- Intento alejarme de él, pero su mano de hierro es inamovible. Puto Dixon.

-¿Cómo volverás a abrazarla después?- Me pregunta serio refiriéndose a Rainbow.

-Esto no es asunto tuyo.- Reniego frustrado.

-Dímelo.- Acerca su rostro al mío amenazante. -¿Cómo podrás mirar su pelo y no ver el cabello de Andrea manchado de sangre? Puedes estar un poco loco, pero no eres ningún cabrón desalmado.-

-¿Qué pretendes?- Gruño molesto.

-Que entres en razón, joder.- Me suelta cabreado. –Te conozco capullo, si lo haces, si ella es la culpable y la matas, eso acabará contigo. Por mucho que lo hagas por vengar a Kate, no podrás perdonarte y lo sabes.-

-Ahora mismo eso no me importa.-

-Pues debería. ¿Cómo crees que se sentirá Cass si te pierde por algo así? Sí la quieres tanto como dices, no puedes hacerle eso, no a ella.-

-Daryl Dixon.- Aprieto mis puños –eres un pedazo de mamón.- Le empujo con mi hombro para quitarle de mi camino.

-Ale.-

-Ni Ale, ni pollas. Puede que tengas razón, pero la dejé sola, ¿no te das cuenta? Si no hago nada, eso también acabará conmigo. No puedo…- La respiración me falta, estoy hiperventilando. –No puedo dejar que quien la haya matado viva después de lo que le hizo.-

-Lo que le pasó no es tu responsabilidad.- Dice serio buscando mi mirada.

-Pues no lo siento así.- Digo dejándole solo, necesito aire, y necesito saber si Andrea realmente lo hizo. Tengo que… La visión se me vuelve borrosa a causa de las lágrimas, me doblo por la mitad a causa de una arcada.

Es irónico, me quito la bilis que recorre mi barbilla con el dorso de mi mano, a pesar de lo acostumbrado que estoy a que la gente me deje atrás para seguir con su vida lejos de mis problemas. Perder a la gente a la que quiero se me da de pena. Cuantos más pierdo, peor lo llevo.

Me hago un ovillo, luchando contra otra arcada o contra el dolor de mi corazón, no lo sé bien, simplemente me derrumbo y lloro todos y cada uno de los te quiero que no tuve ocasión de decirle.

Puta vida, jodida muerte, malditas ambas.

….

-Rainbow- me levanto del banco en el que estaba sentada uniendo dos tablas para formar una cruz cuando escucho a Mich llamarme. Se detiene y me mira seria.

-Ya, ya lo sé. No tengo buen aspecto. ¿Qué ha pasado ahí dentro? Habéis tardado un buen rato.-

-Fue ella.- La confirmación de lo que sospechábamos es como una bofetada en mi cara. –Hemos encontrado pruebas suficientes, no hay espacio para dudas.-

-¿Qué va a pasar ahora?- Pregunto abrazándome.

-Rick le dará tiempo a Andrea para que se vaya antes de que Ale la siga.- Cierro los ojos y asiento.

-Debí matarla aquella noche en Woodbury.- Maldigo la piedad de mi mano en aquella ocasión.

-Eso no habría evitado la gripe.- Me hace ver Michonne con dulzura.

-Soy consciente,- hago una mueca. –Pero ahora él no tendría que ir tras ella.-

-Él hará lo que tiene que hacer.-

-Y eso es precisamente lo que me preocup…- Un ataque de tos me corta.

La cabeza me da vueltas. Noto que Mich intenta acercarse pero la alejo con un ademan de mi mano.

-Cassidy- Rick corre hacia mí y me sostiene.

-Vaya, creo que al final sí que he pillado la gripe…- Observo mi mano manchada con sangre. -¿No es una putada?-

-¿Cassidy puedes ponerte de pie?- Mi visión se llena de puntos negros. -¿Cassidy?-

Lo último que pienso antes de que mis sentidos se precipiten al vacío es en las palabras de Hershel. **-Lo causa la presión interna de los pulmones como cuando a un refresco le salta el tapón. Solo que imaginad que el tapón en este caso son vuestros ojos, nariz y boca.-**

…..

No, el corazón se me aprieta contra el esternón a causa de la angustia que siento.

Pero no dejo que eso me detenga, no puedo permitírmelo. Mi mirada se cruza con la de Michone, sus ojos oscuros se clavan en los míos con la misma inquietud que me embarga a mí.

Me obligo a inspirar para calmarme, o al menos para fingirlo. –Busca a Daryl, evita que se acerque al pabellón. Si me ve con ella en brazos de camino, me la quitará y querrá quedarse a su lado, no podemos permitirnos perderlos a los dos al mismo tiempo.-

-Confía en mí.- Dice antes de marcharse a paso ligero hacia la celda donde Merle ha encerrado a Andrea, y donde deben estar ambos hermanos.

-Rick, no podemos seguir así, tenemos que tomar una decisión ya, cuando la estabilice dile a mi padre que le necesitamos en el consejo.- Me ordena Maggie mirando con intensidad a Cassidy antes de apartar la mirada y alejarse en busca de Glenn.

Sin perder más tiempo voy directo al pabellón A. Cada paso que doy me resulta una agonía, no puedo evitar pensar que si la dejo ahí la perderemos, igual que al resto… Igual que a Lori.

-Rick. ¿Qué…- Su voz suena rasposa debido al daño que se ha hecho al toser sangre.

-Tranquila, te has desmayado. Te estoy llevando al pabellón para que Hershel te vea.-

-Para por favor, quiero entrar por mi propio pie.- A regañadientes la dejo en el suelo, se tambalea un poco pero consigue mantenerse en pie apoyando parte de su peso en mí. Recorremos los últimos metros en silencio. La detengo antes de que abra la puerta.

-Te pondrás bien.- Le aseguro, pero no sé si intento convencerla a ella o a mí mismo.

-¿Quién lo iba a decir? Eres uno de esos.- Dice sonriendo ligeramente.

-Uno de esos ¿qué?-

-Pues uno de esos optimistas sin remedio.- Levanta la mano interrumpiendo lo que iba a responderle. –Aguantaré tanto como pueda…- Sus ojos miran con tristeza el suelo, pero cuando los levanta hacia mí solo veo determinación. –Por favor, no dejes que entre.- Finjo molestarme por eso.

-Mantenerle separado de ti va a ser un infierno.-

-Lo sé.- Su sonrisa se hace más grande y sincera. -¿Cuento contigo Sherrif sexy?-

-Siempre.- Le prometo llevando mis manos a mis caderas, ella asiente conteniendo una risa a duras penas para evitar otro ataque de tos.

-Ciao bacalao.- Se despide sin dedicarme una última mirada antes de hacerlo, demasiado ocupada en recoger su largo pelo rubio en una coleta.

La idea de que sea posible que esta pueda ser una de las últimas veces que hablamos me cose un nudo a la garganta que no soy capaz de deshacer. Aun sabiendo que tengo una reunión a la que asistir no encuentro la fuerza para alejarme de la puerta que ella ha cruzado, la sola idea de dar un paso en dirección contraria duele.

Si yo me siento así… ¿Cómo voy a ser capaz de impedir que Daryl la siga?

-¿Rick?-

-Hershel.-

-Son dos muy seguidos, voy a necesitar más medicamentos de la enfermería, de hecho en cuanto la atienda estaría bien que me ayudases a traer todo lo que pueda quedar.-

-Claro.- Carraspeo para aclararme la voz, -después tenemos una reunión, hay asuntos que debemos resolver.-

-Pero…-

-Sé que tienes pacientes Hershel y que estás solo, pero no podemos permitirnos perder más tiempo dudando.-

-De acuerdo.- Dice el hombre dando un suspiro de puro agotamiento.

-Iré trayendo lo que pueda serte útil.-

-Gracias.- Asiento sin darle importancia y comienzo a caminar, un pie delante del otro. Y tras una perdida, otra más. ¿Cuándo acabará esto?

…

-No podéis hacerme esto.- Se queja a voz en grito Andrea.

-Ya, ya, ya. ¿Quieres callarte de una puta vez? Estás jodida, asúmelo con elegancia ¿quieres?- Le dice mi hermano levantando su brazo metálico hacia ella. Lo que casi consigue hacerme sonreír pero estoy demasiado preocupado por Ale, si en el último momento duda, Andrea lo matará a él. –Y tú. ¿Quieres dejar de pensar tanto? A estas alturas deberías saber que no es lo nuestro. Joder.- Masculla cabreado conmigo.

-No finjas que a ti no te importa.- Le digo a mi vez en voz baja para que ella no nos escuche, aunque está demasiado enfrascada en ir de un lado a otro de la celda como para prestarnos atención.

-Lo hace.- Admite Merle sorprendiéndome. –Pero le conozco, es mucho más fuerte de lo que pueda llegar a parecer. Además yo estaré ahí para asegurarme de que no se venga abajo.-

-Rick no te dejará seguirle. Si Ale va, tendrá que hacerlo solo.- Le recuerdo.

-Me gustaría ver como esa rata con placa intenta detenerme.- Me dice haciéndose el chulo.

-Ya lo hizo una vez, ¿olvidas lo que te costó?- Golpeo el metal que envuelve su muñón.

-Mi puta mano, si esta vez tiene que ser el brazo entero que así sea por un demonio.- Maldice levantándose y alejándose de mí.

-Por fin.- La voz de Andrea nos sobresalta. –Michonne diles a estos neandertales que me suelten.-

-No lo harán, porque eres culpable. Hemos encontrado pruebas de lo que has hecho en tu celda. Glenn está preparando una bolsa de viaje para ti con provisiones.-

-¿Estás de broma? Yo no he hecho nada, soy inocente, alguien tiene que haber puesto eso ahí.- Ante el arrebato de Andrea Michone no pierde la calma, sin embargo es evidente la tensión con la que carga, se sienta a mi lado, en el lugar que antes ocupaba Merle.

-¿Cass sigue haciendo cruces?- Pregunto apoyando mis codos en mis rodillas, noto como el rostro de la mujer se crispa por un segundo.

-No, lo ha dejado cuando le he dicho lo de Andrea.- Eso me alivia, el aire en mis pulmones entra mejor al saber que por fin está descansando.

-¿Está con Ale?-

-No…- Frunce el ceño como si quisiera decir algo más.

Entrecierro los ojos estudiándola. -¿Pasa algo?- Michonne aprieta los labios en una mueca disconforme.

-Michonne, no deberías estar aquí, te acabarás infectando.- Le advierto Carol reuniéndose con nosotros.

-Rick me ha pedido…-

-Ya me lo imagino, pero ahora vamos a tener una reunión, Daryl se viene conmigo y Merle puede apañárselas perfectamente solo. Karen está con los niños y los demás están demasiado ocupados ahora mismo o enfermos. Por favor, intenta calmar a los que aún están sanos. Si ven a alguien con autoridad se quedarán más tranquilos.-

-¿Tenéis una reunión ahora?- Pregunta la samurái para confirmar las palabras de mi amiga.

-Sí, Maggie la ha convocado, no te preocupes. Rick y los demás estarán ahí para controlar la situación.-

-De acuerdo.- Se levanta con renuncia mirando a Carol con algo de desconfianza, pero finalmente le hace caso.

-Vamos Daryl, cada segundo es importante.-

-Voy.- Antes de seguirla me acerco a mi hermano. –Si la matas tú aparte de conseguir que Ale se cabreé contigo, te expulsarán. Eso no haría un favor a nadie, así que contrólate.-

Como respuesta me da un empujón molesto para que me vaya. Típico de él. No sé para que me esfuerzo en hacerle razonar.

-¿Carol de qué situación tenemos que ocuparnos?- Le pregunto cuando la alcanzo en un par de pasos.

-¿Qué?- Me pregunta algo sobresaltada.

-Dijiste que seriamos suficientes para ocuparnos de la situación ¿a qué te referías?- Ella apoya una mano en mi hombro y suspira.

-Daryl ¿es necesario que preguntes? ¿Te parece poco todo lo que tenemos encima?-

Me relajo al escucharla, por un segundo creí que me ocultaban algo. –Lo sé pero Michonne parecía tensa.-

-No está siendo un día fácil para ninguno de nosotros, y no va a ir a mejor, aún no al menos.- Entrelaza su brazo con el mío y me impulsa seguir andando. –Pero pase lo que pase encontraremos la forma de enfrentarnos a ello y seguir adelante. Siempre lo hacemos ¿no?-

-Tienes razón.-

-Por supuesto que la tengo, sé que…. Bueno, mis sentimientos a veces han podido ser un obstáculo entre nosotros.- Admite apretando su agarre pero sin disminuir el ritmo de sus pasos.

-Eso no importa, sé que puedo contar contigo a pesar de eso.- Ella me sonríe al escucharme.

-Eso no lo dudes nunca Daryl.-

-No lo haré.- Le aseguro, después de Cass es la mujer en la que más he confiado jamás.

….

Me apoyo en una pared y espero a ver como acaba esto.

-No puedes excluirme.-

-Maggie tú eres la única que no entró a ese pabellón cuanto más tiempo pases con nosotros más peligro corres, la gente te necesita.- Le dice Rick apretándose el puente de la nariz como para aumentar su nivel de paciencia.

-De acuerdo, pero quiero que me informéis con lo que sea que decidáis.-

-Por supuesto.- Le dice Rick más calmado al saber que no tendrá que seguir discutiendo con ella.

Maggie le dedica una mirada preocupada a Glenn y este sonríe para darle ánimos. Me cruzo de brazos al darme cuenta de como el sudor perla su cara.

-Bien, ahora que ya estamos todos será mejor que empecemos.- Dice Hershel con evidente prisa por volver con sus pacientes.

Daryl y yo fruncimos el ceño al mismo tiempo.

-No estamos todos, aún falta Cass.- Los miembros del consejo se tensan al escucharle como si acabase de ponerles un petardo en el culo.

-Supongo que es lo más correcto que sea yo quien os lo diga.- Dice el patriarca de los Greene.

-¿De qué hablas Doc?- Siento que los tendones de mi cuello están a punto de quebrarse a causa de la tensión acumulada en ellos.

-Ale, Daryl… Cassidy está en el pabellón A, está infectada.-

-¿Qué?- Pregunta Daryl.

-No, no puede ser, ella estaba bien, ¿qué jodida broma sin gracia es esta?- Me giro para mirar a Rick.

-No es ninguna broma, se desmayó en el patio y yo mismo la llevé al pabellón.- Confiesa agachando la mirada. ¿Llevamos aquí más de diez minutos y no nos lo ha dicho hasta ahora? ¿Será mamón?

Daryl se pone en pie tan rápido que la silla en la que estaba sentado cae hacia atrás con un ruido sordo, pero a nadie parece importarle.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- Le pregunta lleno de ira a su mejor amigo.

-Daryl- Carol le pone una mano en el antebrazo para intentar tranquilizarle. –Queríamos que lo supierais los dos a la vez y….- Se aparta de la mujer y está a punto de cruzar por la puerta de la biblioteca cuando Rick le detiene.

-Suéltame.- Se remueve como un perro con pulgas para intentar quitársele de encima sin éxito.

-No. Sé a donde vas y no puedo dejarte ir.-

-No pienso dejarla sola y tú no vas a detenerme.- Le gruñe apartándole por fin y girándose para enfrentarle.

-¿Y crees que verte entrar ahí la ayudará? Te necesita aquí fuera, donde eres útil.- Los dos están frente a frente, con las respiraciones aceleradas. –Si mi palabra no es suficiente para ti, respeta la suya.-

-¿De qué hablas?- Le pregunta Daryl luchando por controlar su cabreo.

-Cassidy recobró el conocimiento antes de entrar al pabellón, me pidió que no te dejase ir.-

Todos están expectantes a su duelo de voluntades. Mientras yo siento que estallo en tantos fragmentos que es como si estuviese creando mi propio jodido Big Bang interior.

Mi hermana está en ese pabellón de muerte.

-Rick tiene razón, si entras solo conseguirás que se preocupe por ti.- Mi voz suena vacía y extraña. Me siento raro, es casi como si me hubiese despegado de mi cuerpo. Tal vez he puesto el piloto automático, porque me siento adormecido. –Pero…- Hago una pausa y todos me miran. –Nos lo has ocultado, no tenías derecho a hacerlo. Cuando esto acabe él no sé, pero yo te daré un puñetazo. Ahora quiero saber que es lo que vamos a hacer al respecto, porque es evidente que hasta ahora no ha funcionado nada.-

Ambos hombres se miran unos segundos y vuelven a tomar sus asientos algo más calmados.

-Excepto Karen, Willow, Lizzie y Mika todos los del pabellón D han muerto, y como ya sabéis hay más infectados.- Nos informa Hershel.

-Joder.- Daryl maldice apretando sus manos con furia.

-¿Y qué hacemos?- Pregunta Carol echando rápidos vistazos a Daryl.

Parpadeo despacio, negando internamente, realmente parece incapaz de controlarse en lo que a él respecta.

-Necesito sacar los cadáveres de los caminantes. Aparte de eso, no hay mucho más que podamos hacer.- Dice Hershel desanimado.

-¿Y qué hay de lo de Andrea?- Daryl me mira cuando pregunta eso, lo noto, pero yo dejo la vista perdida en un punto indeterminado de la mesa.

-Por el momento creo que debería quedarse encerrada donde está, ahí no puede causar daño. Cuando todo acabe podrás soltarla y yo iré detrás de ella cuando me lo permitas. ¿Estáis conformes con eso?- Espero que sí, porque es todo lo que puedo ofrecer. En la biblioteca se escucha un sí unánime a mi propuesta.

-Bien, me alegro de que todos estemos de acuerdo en eso, de verdad. Pero no es lo más importante, ahora mismo no al menos.- Dice Carol y yo asiento dándole la razón. -¿Qué vamos a hacer para curar esto? Tiene que haber alguna manera.-

Hershel niega. –No lo comprendéis, la gripe no tiene cura, quien la coge debe pasar el proceso.-

-Solo hay un problema Doc, esta gripe mata.- El hombre niega al escucharme.

-No es la enfermedad la que lo hace, si no los síntomas. Necesitamos antibióticos.-

Daryl se echa hacia delante en la mesa negando con la cabeza, desesperado con la situación. –Ya hemos ido a las farmacias cercanas, y a algunas más… No queda nada Hershel.- La ira tiñe su voz, la ira de tener un adversario al que no puede enfrentarse con su ballesta. Un adversario que le supera y que puede arrebatarle lo que más ama con una facilidad pasmosa.

-No hemos tenido en cuenta hasta ahora la facultad de veterinaria, es posible que a nadie se le ocurriera ir allí a robar medicamentos.- Le responde el anciano sorprendiéndonos.

-Espera,- apoyo mis manos en la mesa. -¿Los fármacos para animales podrían servirnos?- Cuestiono escéptico.

-Sí, de lo contrario no lo habría mencionado.-

-Entonces está claro lo que tenemos que hacer.- Digo decidido.

-Tienes toda la razón, son ochenta kilómetros, antes era peligroso, ahora no, formaré un grupo e iremos allí.- Dice mi cuñado poniéndose en pie. –No podemos permitirnos perder tiempo.-

-Será un viaje entretenido con Merle quejándose todo el puto rato.- Le digo poniéndome a su lado.

-Yo puedo haceros un mapa- se ofrece Hershel. –Además hay que tomar algunas precauciones.-

-¿Cuáles?- Pregunta Rick serio.

-No sabemos cuando volverán Daryl y Ale con su grupo, debemos separar a los más vulnerables. Usando el edificio de oficinas podríamos poner a cada uno de los niños en un despacho.-

-Pondré a Maggie al corriente de todo y le pediré que se ocupe de eso.- Dice Rick apoyando su mano en el hombro de Glenn. En cuanto lo hace este cae hacia delante como si fuera un pesado saco de tierra. -Mierda.- Maldice nuestro sheriff, le ayudo a levantarle.

-Haz ese equipo tan rápido como puedas. Ale ayúdame a llevarle.-

-Claro, uno, dos, tres,- apoyamos sus brazos sobre nuestros hombros.

-Iré tan deprisa como pueda,- dice Hershel precediéndonos.

-Ale siento mucho…-

-Ahórratelo. Tus disculpas no me sirven de nada.- Niego sin darle importancia.

-Pero tienes que entender que…-

-Que creías que no podría soportarlo y que Daryl pasaría por encima de ti sin escucharte.- Bufo bajo el peso de Glenn. –Lo entiendo perfectamente, pero me importa una reverenda mierda, y por eso te daré un puñetazo.-

-Me parece justo.-

-Chachitástico, solo nos queda sobrevivir a esto. Fácil ¿no?.- El sarcasmo tiñe mi voz.

-Lo haremos.- Me dice Rick lleno de confianza.

-Solo valdrá la pena si lo hacemos todos los que importamos.- Le digo apretando el paso ya que Hershel ha cogido carrerilla.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- Al fin llegamos y un amigo más desaparece tras la puerta del pabellón A.

Ojalá alguien me pegase un tiro, sería más rápido que aguantar esta tortura. Joder.

…..

-Daryl, Daryl- Escucho a Carol llamarme pero no tengo tiempo para esto, ahora no. -Daryl detente por favor.- Me paro en seco y me giro tan rápido que ella choca contra mi pecho y tengo que sujetarla por los hombros para que no caiga.

En cuanto se estabiliza la suelto.

-¿Qué?- Le pregunto de mal humor.

-Yo…- Sus ojos me miran suplicantes. –Lo siento mucho Daryl no podía decirte nada.- Me giro para volver a ignorarla pero ella se pone frente a mí más rápido de lo que esperaba.

-Todo eso de que eres mi amiga, de que puedo confiar en ti… ¿Es cierto?- Deseo que sea así, pero la verdad es que ya no sé que pensar, empiezo a dudar de ella muy a mi pesar.

-Claro que lo es.-

-¿Entonces por qué no me lo dijiste? No soy una situación de la que tengas que encargarte.- Digo entre dientes furioso.

-Fui egoísta, pero no quería arriesgarme a perderte, sabía que si te lo decía no podría evitar que fueras con ella.-

-Ale podría haber ido en mi lugar a la facultad sin problemas.-

-Ale tiene demasiadas cosas en la cabeza ahora, está como antes de que Connors y Merle volvieran, es serio y centrado. Pero su corazón no está donde tiene que estar, eres consciente, algo podría salir mal con facilidad y no dudaría en sacrificarse o en sacrificar la vida de algún otro para asegurarse de traer las medicinas. Tú no… Mientras de ti dependa todos los que vayan contigo, volverán contigo.-

-¿Querías decirme algo más? Tengo trabajo que hacer.- Da un paso atrás dolida.

-Quiero ir en tu equipo, me encuentro bien y quiero ayudar.-

-Prepara tus cosas.- Sonríe aliviada al escuchar mi respuesta.

-Gracias, gracias.- La sujeto y la acerco a mi antes de que se vaya.

-Nunca vuelvas a ocultarme si ella está enferma o herida.- Escucho como traga saliva a causa de los nervios.

-Tienes mi palabra.- Asiento despacio y la libero. -¿A dónde vas?-

-A buscar a mi hermano y a Michonne, los quiero en el equipo.-

-Pero ella está sana.- Me reprende.

-Sí quiere venir es su decisión, no la tuya, y estaré mucho más tranquilo contando con su Katana cubriendo mi espalda.- Digo sin volver para enfrentarla, tengo que organizar un equipo fuerte, y no puedo perder un maldito minuto más solo porque ella no esté de acuerdo conmigo.

…

-Ale no puedes estar aquí.- Me dice Maggie cruzándose de brazos en actitud protectora ante el edificio de oficinas después de que la llamase para que bajase las escaleras de la planta superior.

Por un segundo me quedo en blanco, siento como si hubiese pasado un mes desde que me he despertado, los huesos me duelen de puro cansancio.

Suspiro obligándome a ordenar mis ideas.

-Glenn está infectado, Rick y yo le hemos llevado al pabellón.- Le digo obligándome a concentrarme en lo que he venido a hacer.

-¿Qué?- Por un segundo palidece y retrocede medio paso, pero en cuanto se da cuenta de su reacción se recompone. –De acuerdo.- Se obliga a permanecer imperturbable en lugar de perder los nervios como Daryl y yo hemos hecho. -¿Querías algo más?-

-Tengo que hablar con Gin, tengo que decirle que…- El recuerdo de Kate carbonizada y gruñendo me revuelve las tripas. –Merece saberlo por mí.- Veo como ella titubea.

-Karen se ha quedado cuidando a los niños para que Beth pueda encargarse de Judith y así evitar que entre en contacto con nadie más. La avisaré enseguida para que baje con Gin.-

-Gracias.- Asiente sin darle importancia, aunque se queda mirándome fijamente, lo que me extraña. -¿Pasa algo?-

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- Me pregunta a su vez sin responderme. –Físicamente quiero decir.-

-¿Crees que lo he pillado yo también?-

-Tal vez me equivoque, pero estás sudando y sufres pequeños espasmos, ya he visto eso antes.-

-Da igual.- Ella alza una ceja al escucharme. –No puedo morir, no puedo dejarla sola, no voy a hacerlo, por eso que esté enfermo o no da igual.-

-Tiene suerte de tenerte.- Me rasco la nuca incómodo al escucharla.

-Supongo que será el tiempo el que dirá si esa suerte es buena o mala ¿no?-

-Yo no necesito conocer el futuro para saber la respuesta. Espera aquí un momento.-

Acaricio la empuñadura de mi cuchillo de caza pensativo. Me parece ver a alguien sobre uno de los tejados cuando paseo mi mirada, pero cuando vuelvo la vista atrás no hay nadie.

Niego para mí mismo, tiene que haber sido una alucinación, nadie puede subir ahí arriba, supuestamente es imposible ¿no?

-Tío Ale.- Me saluda mi pequeñaja agarrada a la mano de Karen, quien me dedica una dulce sonrisa que ilumina mi mundo haciéndome sentir más tranquilo. De alguna forma aún no sé como, todo saldrá bien, tiene que hacerlo.

-Hola peque ¿cómo estás? ¿Estás bien? Merle me ha contado que te desmayaste esta mañana.- Al escucharme hace une mueca avergonzada.

-Discutí con la tía.- Cierro los ojos apesadumbrado al escucharla, haré todo cuanto esté en mi mano para que ese recuerdo no le pese en el corazón, pero por experiencia sé que puede que no lo consiga. –Michonne me dijo que estaba enferma, y he visto como cavabais tumbas…- Se muerde el labio inferior asustada. -¿Ella está bien verdad?- Las lágrimas asoman a sus ojos. –Porque tengo que pedirle perdón, yo… De verdad que yo la quiero mucho.-

Mi corazón se desgarra y sangra al escucharla.

-Karen ¿podrías abrazarla fuerte por mí? Por favor.- Ella asiente haciendo lo que le he pedido mientras los brillantes ojos de mi pequeña lanza cuchillos me miran sin parpadear en un intento por retener el llanto.

-Tío Ale, no…- Me pide intuyendo las palabras que van a salir de mi boca, de buena gana me arrancaría la piel del brazo si eso sirviese para evitarle este dolor, pero nada de lo que yo haga podrá detenerlo.

-Peque, Kate…- Cierro los ojos con fuerza –nos ha dejado.-

-No, no, no, no, no, no puede ser, por favor, tío Ale, no puede ser.- Llora y entierra la cara en el pecho de Karen con desesperación en busca de un lugar seguro. Veo como Carl aparece y sin decir nada se une al abrazo para intentar consolarla.

Estoy seguro por la forma en que siempre se cuidan el uno al otro que cuando sean adultos, serán imparables.

….

La niña entre mis brazos está perdida, su llanto es descontrolado, aunque se apacigua algo cuando nota a Carl tras ella, apoyándola.

-Peque- la voz de Ale llega hasta donde estamos como el canto de un dulce arroyo deslizándose por el bosque. –Mírame peque, por favor.- Renuente la niña hace caso sorbiéndose la nariz. –No te voy a decir que no llores, sé lo que duele, déjalo salir fuera, llora hasta que te agotes y después llora más si te hace falta. Pero después quiero que hagas algo muy importante.-

-¿El qué?- Gimotea la pequeña.

-Quiero que le pidas a Beth uno de sus cuadernos y quiero que apuntes todas las cosas que te gustaban de tu tía, todos los recuerdos felices que tengas, no importa si no son más que un par, porque según pasen los días más cosas vendrán a tu mente, cada vez que lleguen quiero que las apuntes.-

-Pero lloraré al escribirlas.- Se lamenta.

-Lo sé, pero cuando me las leas los dos sonreiremos, porque será como tenerla aunque sea un poquito cerca otra vez. Recordar duele peque, pero también cura.-

-Vale ti… Ale.- Se corrige la niña.

-Sigo siendo tú tío. Lo era aunque tu tía y yo ya no estábamos juntos, eso no va a cambiar ahora que ella no está. Nunca lo hará.-

-Pero…-

-Pero nada peque- le corta él con adoración en sus ojos. –Además sé como demostrártelo. Dime ¿recuerdas los votos de la boda de Glen y Maggie?- Saca un papel del bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros.

-Sí.- Responde ella entre hipidos.

-Pues antes de que me vaya por las medicinas para los que están enfermos quiero hacer algo parecido,- la niña aparta las lágrimas de su cara prácticamente a puñetazos para verle bien.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?-

-De momento, mirarme, solo eso.-

-Vale.- Ella se aparta de mí pero no de Carl, se lo permito a sabiendas de que él no la dejaría salir corriendo hacia Ale.

-Ginebra Ford.- Hace una pausa hincando su rodilla en el suelo, como si fuera a pedir matrimonio. –Sé que no puedo evitar tu dolor, ni el que hoy sufres, ni el que sé, habrá de venir, y eso me parte el corazón peque. Te prometo que voy a quererte más con cada nuevo día, que voy a enseñarte todo aquello que sé y que pueda serte útil en esta vida inestable. Voy a cuidar de ti con toda la fuerza de mi cuerpo y la pasión de mi sangre hasta mi último aliento… Puede que incluso más allá de eso. Para mí no habrá nada más importante que el que tú estés sana y seas feliz allá donde sea que estemos. Si alguna vez me equivoco y fallo en algo, lo cual por mucho que me esfuerce en lo contrario acabará pasando, lo lamento de antemano, pues te aseguro que mi intención siempre será velar por lo mejor para ti. Ahora dime ¿me aceptas como tu familia?-

-Sí.- Chilla la pequeña riendo y sollozando a la vez. Una sonrisa parte el rostro de Ale consiguiendo que mi corazón redoble el ritmo de sus latidos. ¿Alguien como él puede ser real?

-Gracias.- Dice levantándose y haciendo una elegante reverencia. –Ahora tengo que irme, volveré lo antes que pueda, no os metáis en líos.-

-No lo haremos,- le asegura Carl, obligando a entrar a Gin de nuevo en el edificio.

-Karen.- Da un paso hacia mí pero se detiene apretando los puños frustrado al saber que no debe acercarse.

-Estoy bien, es solo que me he emocionado.- Respiro hondo hasta que consigo calmarme. –Ale lo que has hecho por ella ha sido… No tengo palabras para describirlo, pero sé que Gin nunca lo olvidará, ni tu compromiso con ella ni el consejo que le has dado.- Me mira con una sonrisa triste adornándole su preciosa boca.

-Ojalá la haya hecho sentir aunque sea un poco mejor.-

-Has hecho más que solo eso, lo sabes.- Él niega inseguro pero no me rebate. –¿De verdad vas a ir a buscar medicinas? No pareces estar bien,- no quiero impedirle ir, no sabiendo que Cassidy está enferma, pero la idea de perderle porque se desmaye y no puedan ayudarle en un mal momento me aterra.

-Daryl tendrá que decidirlo, yo quiero ir, pero sé que podría poner en riesgo al resto. Lo más seguro es que acabe yendo al pabellón A.- Me tenso al oírle decir eso, esa opción me gusta tan poco como la anterior, si no menos. –Tengo… Tengo miedo de perderla Karen, mucho.-

Me obligo a mantenerme serena. Necesita que sea su fortaleza en este momento y no pienso fallarle aunque por dentro sea un mar de lágrimas.

-No tienes motivos, ella sigue viva a pesar de que esté en ese maldito pabellón, no pierdas la esperanza, es una luchadora, igual que tú, una luz como la suya no se extinguiría así como así. Ten fe.-

-Te quiero.- La intensidad con la que me dice esas dos palabras y la forma en que me mira me inundan con una fuerza que me deja temblando las piernas por la necesidad de besarle.

-También te quiero.- Digo en casi un murmullo que dudo que sea capaz de escuchar, pero debe imaginárselo porque vuelve a sonreír como si fuese un niño pequeño en una feria y yo le hubiese atado un globo a la muñeca para que no se le pierda por mucho que corra.

Dios santo, quiero a ese hombre con su alma de niño, su corazón gigante y sus cicatrices más de lo que jamás me atreví a pensar nunca que podría amar a alguien.

-Mantente a salvo.- Le ruego aunque ya esté lejos. Niego para mí misma, ni siquiera soy capaz de entender la idea de perderlo, ¿cómo pudo Kate dejarlo ir? ¿Cómo?

…..

-¿Te preparas para hacer una excursión?- Me pregunta Michonne metiendo una mochila en el coche cuyo motor estaba revisando para asegurarme de que no nos dé problemas en el camino.

-Quisiste decírmelo.- Es lo que respondo mientras me limpio las manos con mi pañuelo rojo. –Gracias.-

-Merecías saberlo, siento no habértelo contado al final.-

-Carol te detuvo.- Le recuerdo. -No tienes de que disculparte por eso.- Mido el aceite y al coche le falta un litro. –Si vienes estarás rodeada de posibles infectados. Merle, Ale, Carol, yo.-

-Correré el riesgo, además, a estas alturas ya me has pegado tus pulgas.- Sonrío a mi pesar al escucharla. -¿Seremos solo nosotros?-

-Bob también, al parecer sabe algo de medicina.-

-No te fías de él,- me dice la mujer estudiándome. –Daryl, lo de Zack no fue culpa suya.-

-Puede, pero me fie o no, le necesito para que nos ayude a asegurarnos de que cogemos los medicamentos apropiados.- No puedo permitirme fallar o no traer los suficientes. El recuerdo de Cass en nuestro colchón tarareando algo en voz baja solo para mí mientras acaricia mi pelo hasta que me duermo me ayuda a calmarme.

-¿Has hablado con ella?- Me pregunta cambiando de tema.

-No.- Le respondo apoyando mi peso en el coche.

-Tal vez deberías hacerlo, para darle fuerzas y ayudarla a resistir.- Trago saliva al escucharla. –Incluso alguien como ella puede tener miedo al encontrarse en una situación así.-

-¿Y sí no soy capaz de irme después?-

-Lo serás,- la miro sin creerla, no me considero tan fuerte. –Precisamente verla será lo que te dé la determinación para no dudar de que irte a por esas medicinas es lo correcto.-

-¿Y sí intenta despedirse?- No soportaría verla diciéndome adiós a través de un cristal, sin poder abrazarla para hacerla sentir mejor.

-Un hasta pronto nunca ha hecho daño a nadie.- Asiento con la cabeza. -Iré a por el aceite a la torre tres mientras tanto, tú piénsalo.-

-Michonne…- Se gira para mirarme, -gracias.-

-Habrías acabado haciéndolo aunque yo no te lo hubiese dicho,- sonríe divertida. –No habrías podido evitarlo, es como tú estrella polar, la necesitas para encontrar el norte.- Se marcha dejándome solo sin imaginarse si quiera la razón que tiene al hacer esa comparación.

Mi luz, mi norte, mi mujer, mi hogar… Cass.

….

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Me giro al escuchar a Daryl, él aprieta la mandíbula al verme.

-No estoy bien.- Suspiro apoyándome contra la puerta del pabellón. –Si voy con vosotros os pondría en riesgo, no puedo hacer eso.- Aunque la idea de encerrarme me provoca un escozor desagradable sobre la piel, como si un millar de hormigas rojas me recorrieran el cuerpo por entero.

-¿Mi hermano lo sabe?- Suelto una carcajada cuando me pregunta eso.

-Si lo supiera ¿crees que me dejaría entrar? Le conoces, diría que no estoy tan mal como para eso, probablemente me pegaría un puñetazo en las costillas para después cargar conmigo hasta mi celda.- Suspira al oírme incapaz de negarlo.

-La verdad es que me alegra que vayáis a estar juntos ahí dentro.- Tuerce la boca al terminar la frase. –Sabes lo que quiero decir.-

-Lo sé, cuidaré de ella y de Glen tanto como pueda, tú date prisa en traer esas medicinas ¿vale angelito?-

-Cuenta con ello poni tarado.- Chocamos la palma y apretamos nuestras manos. -¿Le podrías decir que quiero hablar con ella?- Me pide cambiando el peso del cuerpo de un pie a otro.

-Claro, espera delante del cristal, ahora te la acerco.- Aprieto el asa de la puerta con tanta fuerza que siento que voy a incrustarlo en mi piel si sigo así. ¿Y sí alguien suelta a Andrea? ¿Y si Ethan…?

-¿Pasa algo?- Pregunta preocupado interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-No, no, está todo bien.- Entro en el pabellón y el olor a enfermedad y muerte inunda el ambiente a pesar de que hayan sacado los cuerpos de los caminantes, veo a gente del pabellón E en algunas celdas, la infección se está extendiendo más de lo que creía.

-¿Unicornio?- Rainbow sale de una celda en la que estaba ayudando a Hershel con una mujer y me abraza. Una ola de alivio invade cada célula de mi cuerpo en cuanto la tengo segura entre mis brazos.

-¿Cómo estás?- Su cara está caliente y empapada en sudor.

-Estoy que no es poco. Trato de ayudar a Hershel en lo que puedo pero solo en tareas sencillas, mi cerebro no colabora demasiado.- Sonríe mientras comprueba mi estado. –Tú no pareces estar muy mal.-

-Estoy empezando a mostrar síntomas, creí que sería mejor entrar ahora y evitar pegarle esto a nadie más.-

-Eres increíble.- Una tos y un quejido que parece más animal que humano nos interrumpen.

-¿Ese es Martínez?-

-Sí, él…- Traga saliva conteniendo los nervios. –Está empeorando muy rápido, demasiado, yo…- Retiene un sollozo -no creo que aguante hasta mañana.-

-Tonterías ese huevón mexicano es duro de pelar.- Digo intentando animarla, pero después de lo que he oído si llega a medianoche ya sería un jodido milagro.

-Lo es, pero esto está siendo más fuerte que él.- Noto como su muerde el interior de la boca frustrada por no poder hacer nada. -Oye ¿me ayudas con la niña que está en esa celda? Acaban de traerla y está asustada.-

-Claro, voy ahora mismo, Rainbow.- Casi se me olvida, Daryl tiene que estar histérico ahí fuera. -Tu rudo ballestero te espera.- Su sonrisa tiembla cuando se lo digo. –Hey, tranquila, no va a entrar.-

-Eso espero, porque como lo haga le cortaré algo sin lo que pueda vivir.- Bufa armándose de valor para despedirse de él.

….

No me alegra que mi unicornio esté aquí dentro, pero al menos me consuela el que parezca estar bien dentro de lo que cabe. Eso le da más posibilidades de aguantar que al resto y me alivia.

Tiene que vivir.

El mundo, aunque sea uno de muerte como este en el que nos ha tocado resistir, no sería lo mismo sin él. Le faltaría el sentido a todo esto, si es que tiene alguno.

Doy un suspiro y dibujo mi mejor sonrisa para Daryl. Su ceño se frunce en cuanto me ve, e inmediatamente apoya la palma de su mano derecha contra el cristal, buscando un contacto imposible.

-Hola angelito ¿a qué viene ese ceño fruncido?- Le digo fingiendo despreocupación.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- Me pregunta ignorando mi intento por suavizar el ambiente. Tan directo y tan brusco como solo él puede ser. Le adoro.

Me siento en un taburete que puse ante el cristal cuando preparé el pabellón junto a Glenn. Que irónico usarlo cuando pensé que serían otras personas las que estarían aquí ahora.

-Cansada, con la garganta adolorida y la mente embotada.- Apoyo mi mano contra el cristal donde él tiene la suya. –Pero bien.-

-Siento no haber estado ahí cuando…- Se corta frustrado consigo mismo.

-Yo me alegro.- Me mira herido. –Si me hubieses traído tú ¿me habrías dejado entrar sola?-

-No puedo perderte.- Niega. –Así no.- Sonrío a causa de la ternura que me provoca el saber que en realidad no hay ninguna manera en que él esté dispuesto a perderme, no sin luchar hasta su último aliento para evitarlo.

Mi ángel guardián.

-Nunca podrás perderme, ¿es qué se te ha olvidado? Mi corazón late en tu pecho Daryl, yo estoy a salvo allá donde tú vayas, siempre.- Maldice por lo bajo.

-Tendría que ser yo quien te consolase a ti. No al revés.- No puedo evitarlo y se me escapa una risa. Noto como sus hombros se relajan un poco. –Voy a ir con un grupo a la facultad de veterinaria.- Me dice dando un suspiro al terminar la frase, sé que tiene que estar agotado, pero eso no le detendrá.

-¿Para qué?- Me parece correr un riesgo innecesario a cambio de vendas y jeringas.

-A por medinas, las tendrás aquí como tarde mañana, te lo prometo u-gi-tshi-ha, y te pondrás bien. Tú solo tienes que aguantar hasta entonces.-

-¿Es seguro?- Pregunto preocupada.

-Hershel no cree que a la gente se le ocurriera ir allí a robar medicamentos, estará vacío.- Eso no garantiza nada, la misión más sencilla puede torcerse de manera desastrosa, el recuerdo de los muertos cayendo del techo me provoca un escalofrío involuntario.

-Ten mucho cuidado ahí fuera ¿me oyes? Nada de hacerte el héroe si no estoy ahí para cubrir tu impresionante espalda Dixon.- Le advierto con el corazón acelerado por no poder estar a su lado para ayudarlo.

-Recibido.- Su frente descansa en el cristal. Se permite una sonrisa torcida.

-¿Se puede saber que te parece tan malditamente gracioso?- Le cuestiono entrecerrando los ojos, tratando de resultar amenazante.

-Bueno, sí puedes darme órdenes, supongo que eso quiere decir que estás mejor de lo que creía.-

-Dixon.- Le digo seria y el me mira atento. –Eres idiota.-

-Tú lo has dicho Connors, soy un Dixon, ser un idiota viene con el paquete.- Me llevo una mano a la frente y reprimo un bufido exasperada. –Cass.-

-¿Sí?- Levanto la vista y me encuentro con sus ojos de cielo clavados en mí, como dos flechas certeras.

-Te quiero.- Me dice en un susurro ronco que convierte a las mariposas de mi vientre en dragones que vuelan hacia el sur de mi cuerpo lanzando llamaradas de fiera alegría.

-Te quiero Daryl Dixon.- Su mano se cierra en un puño y con un brusco tirón se aleja dándome la espalda. –Por las Diosas, que no le pase nada malo, por favor.- Ruego con los ojos cerrados a quien quiera escuchar.

Mientras, no puedo evitar pensar que por mucho que nos queramos a veces parece que nuestro destino sea vivir de manera intermitente entre despedidas inciertas.

….

Entro en el edificio en el que están los niños con la única intención de asegurarme de que Beth está bien, aunque no podría negar que estoy disfrutando con todo el caos y la muerte que hay en la prisión.

Es algo sencillamente glorioso.

-Ethan, ¿qué haces aquí?- Me pregunta Maggie deteniéndome en las escaleras. –Ni se te ocurra mentirme, ten mucho cuidado.- Me advierte.

-Mi tía a muerto, solo quiero hablar con tu hermana, estoy sano, no hay ninguna razón por la que no pueda estar aquí.- Me cruzo de brazos y me reclino contra una de las paredes sin perder los nervios, antes o después ella cederá y me dejará pasar.

-Como hagas un solo comentario sobre Zack para hacerla sentir mal y levantar tu ánimo te enseñaré de una vez por todas a mantener la jodida boca cerrada. ¿Me he explicado con claridad?-

-Cristalino.- Se aparta y me mira deseando que le dé una excusa para descargar la desesperación que siente porque Glen esté en el pabellón A.

Ah, mi fuerte y tenaz Maggie debe de estar sufriendo tanto por su querido maridito.

Termino de subir deslizando mi mano por el papel pintado de la pared, empieza a rasgarse en algunas partes, cojo un trozo y tiro disfrutando del sonido.

-Hola Beth.- Digo cuando la veo en la habitación del fondo meciendo a Judith. Sus ojos me miran con sorpresa e inconscientemente aprieta a la pequeña contra su pecho en un intento por protegerla de mí.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunta desconfiada.

-Quería verte.- Digo con una sonrisa despreocupada al comprobar que se encuentra bien.

-Ya.- Alzo una ceja al escuchar su tono cortante.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿De verdad me lo preguntas? ¿Has quemado viva a tu propia tía?- Me reclama indignada entre susurros para evitar que nadie la pueda escuchar.

-Ya, bueno.- Tuerzo la boca en un gesto. –Reconozco que me he estado divirtiendo un poquito con todo esto.-

-Era tú tía.- Me recrimina como si eso debiese de importarme. Mi dulce, dulce Beth.

-Y también una idiota.- Le recuerdo sentándome a su lado, noto como se tensa pero no se aparta. –He conseguido que crean que lo hizo Andrea,- reconozco satisfecho, no es que dudase de mí, pero nunca se sabe cuando un buen plan puede torcerse, al fin y al cabo soy humano, lo cual me hace falible. –Pero necesito que el asunto quede completamente cerrado cuanto antes por si acaso.- Veo pasar a Lizzie tosiendo, la pequeña alimenta caminantes está infectada compartiendo espacio con mi Beth.

No puedo permitirlo.

-Sabía que habías venido a por algo.- Me echa en cara.

-Para ponerte a salvo, lo que no significa que no pueda aprovechar la situación en mi beneficio cariño.- Ella sigue mi mirada y su boca se abre en O por un segundo.

-Ni hablar, es una niña, no pienso consentirlo.- Susurra molesta.

-Por el amor del cielo,- pongo los ojos en blanco ante su compasión -escúchala.- Su tos llega hasta nosotros. –Si se queda aquí Judith podría enfermar.- Cojo su cara entre mis manos y acaricio sus mejillas con mis pulgares. –Lizzie va a morir de todas formas aunque yo no haga nada. ¿Vas a condenar a un bebe inocente solo para que esa niña viva unas cuantas horas más? Eso sería cruel hasta para mí la verdad.-

-¿En que me estás convirtiendo?- Me pregunta parpadeando despacio.

-En nada, tú ya eres perfecta, solo tienes que aceptarte. Las posibilidades para nosotros entonces serían casi ilimitadas.- Beso su frente despacio y me pongo de pie, el viejo colchón que algún funcionario compró cuando su matrimonio fue a peor chirría.

-Sería mejor si tú y yo estuviésemos muertos.- Dice con tono triste.

-Que va, solo sería más aburrido.- Le respondo dejándola sola con la bebe.

Me espero hasta que Karen deja de revolotear por los pasillos para ir a hablar con Maggie sobre si necesitan más mantas antes de efectuar mi siguiente movimiento. -Hola.- Me saluda Lizzie mirando por la ventana.

-Pareces animada. ¿No te asusta morir?- Le pregunto sin tapujos poniéndome a su lado.

-No voy a morir, voy a cambiar, como ellos.- Señala a los caminantes. –Aunque… Me asusta un poco que duela.-

-Claro que dolerá,- susurro en su oído, ella se estremece y me mira con ojos de cervatillo deslumbrado, desde alguna parte se escuchan los sollozos de Ginny, yo he provocado eso. –No vas a ser una de ellos, te mataran para evitarlo.-

-No. Carol no lo permitiría, ella me quiere.- Dice convencida, lucho conmigo mismo para no reírme en su cara, por favor, que crédula.

-Carol se va a marchar, no podrá hacer nada por ti.- Digo fingiendo lastima por ella.

-¿Qué puedo hacer?- Me pregunta pegándose a mí en busca de ayuda, yo sonrío abiertamente, tan fácil, ha sido tan fácil.

-Andrea va a escaparse en cuanto pueda, lo único que tienes que hacer es seguirla sin que te vea. Los caminantes no te harán daño, estás enferma, debes de oler como una de los suyos a estas alturas.- Le digo con convicción en que su locura supere a su inteligencia.

-¿Y sí me descubren y no puedo salir?- Agacho la cabeza y finjo pesadumbre ante su cobardía.

-Si no lo consigues Lizzie, si no sales de esta prisión a tiempo, van a matarte.- Sus ojos se abren como platos a causa del pánico.

-Ni siquiera puedo salir de este edificio.- Me abraza con fuerza.

-Eso no es cierto, aparte de las escaleras que custodia Maggie tienes otras ahí detrás, no hay nadie vigilando la puerta ahora, si no haces ruido no tendrás de que preocuparte, solo tendrás que ir hasta donde está Andrea y ocultarte.- Sin dudarlo un instante más la niña sale corriendo. Sonrío satisfecho incorporándome antes de sentarme ante el despacho en el que está mi hermana, a pesar de la puerta cerrada puedo sentir su pena, y la voz de Carl tratando de calmarla.

Sé, en algún punto en mi interior sé que debería importarme, que tendría que hacer algo, pero… Me llevo una mano al pecho y me rasco una extraña picazón que no logro terminar de identificar, no consigo que me afecte, y no me preocupa que no sea así.

-Ethan.- La voz de Karen suena sorprendida. -¿Qué haces ahí?-

-Quiero estar cerca de ella.- Confieso con sinceridad, pero no por lo que ella cree.

-¿Quieres entrar?- Me ofrece amable.

-Ella no me quiere ahí, no la culpo, no soy el mejor hermano del mundo.- Admito mi negligencia con falso remordimiento.

-Comprendo.- Comienza a irse al escuchar la voz de Mika llamándola.

-Karen.-

-¿Sí?-

-Gracias por ser amable conmigo a pesar de lo que Ale ha debido contarte sobre mí.-

-No te mentiré, no me fio de ti, sin embargo… Nadie es tan desalmado si es capaz de sentir un resquicio de amor en su corazón, por pequeño que ese amor sea.- Me sonríe con ternura y se aleja. Por mi parte me limito a cerrar los ojos.

¿Cuánto tardará en darse cuenta de que Lizzie no está? ¿Cómo acabará el nuevo desastre que he preparado?

Estoy deseando averiguarlo.

 ***/*/***

 **Buenos días almas corsarias, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.**

 **Los infectados caen como moscas, uno detrás de otro y mientras Ethan haciendo de las suyas, a pesar de eso, quienes parecen estar en un peligro más inminente son Martínez, Glen, Cassidy y Ale ¿conseguirán sobrevivir todos a la gripe? ¿O la familia perderá a alguien importante?**

 **Por otro lado esta es la oportunidad de Carol para tener el camino libre con Daryl, ¿aprovechará la ocasión aun sabiendo que pondría la vida de otros en peligro?**

 **¿Cómo sabe Ethan que Andrea va a escaparse?**

 **Rick siente una terrible angustia por el destino de su amiga, pero ¿realmente solo es amistad o hay algo más que él no se ha atrevido a reconocer?**

 **Todo esto y mucho más en el siguiente cap.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado, besototes for all.**


	34. No hay culpa sin sangre

**Capítulo 33**

 **No hay culpa sin sangre**

-¿Ese maldito trasto funciona? No querría quedarme tirado ahí fuera con tu súper equipo de quejicas encabezado por Ale.- Se burla mi hermano cuando me ve darle la copia de lo que necesitamos a Bob.

¿Cómo coño voy a decírselo?

Michonne me mira atenta, conoce a Merle y sabe como de rápido es capaz de desmadrarse.

-Por el coche no te preocupes, Zack lo mantenía en buen estado.- Le aseguro.

-¿Era de Zack?- Pregunta Bob apoyando una mano en el coche como si necesitase sujetarse a algo de pronto. Le miro con desconfianza por un momento, pero no parece enfermo.

-Sí, es el más rápido, justo lo que nos hace falta.- Digo metiendo una última bolsa en el maletero.

-¿Y el español? ¿Dónde está Ale? No puedo creer que nos haga esperar sabiendo que la rubita está enferma.- Ha llegado el momento.

-No va a venir.- Digo cruzándome de brazos.

-¿De qué demonios hablas?- Me gruñe acercándose a mí peligrosamente, recordándome a la forma en que reaccioné cuando Rick me dijo lo de Cass, demasiado parecido de hecho.

Pero… No, no puede ser… Imposible.

-Está infectado.- No hay manera de suavizar el golpe.

-Y una mierda. ¿Eso te lo ha dicho él?- Niega sin creérselo, -voy a buscarle, a mí no me la da, este lo que quiere es escaquearse de tener que...-

-Ya ha entrado en el pabellón.- Le corto en seco.

-¿Qué?- Gira el cuello tan rápido en mi dirección que por un segundo temo que se lo rompa. –No, ni hablar. ¿Estás de coña?-

-Merle, no hay tiempo para esto, ahora no.- Le dice Mich poniéndose a mi lado.

Mi hermano se pone pálido. –Joder.-

-Esa es una buena palabra para describir la situación. Pero como Michonne a dicho, no tenemos tiempo que perder. ¿Vas a quedarte ahí plantado como un pasmarote o vas a ayudar a tus amigos?- Le reclama Carol, presionándole.

-No me provoques Peletier.- Le gruñe el amenazante.

-¿O qué?- Le reta ella.

-Basta.- Me pongo entre los dos al ver que mi hermano estaba dispuesto a descargar su furia con ella.

-Esta puta no es quien para hablarme así. Aparta.- Me ladra.

-Ella no es una puta, es mi amiga, vuelve a faltarle al respeto y nos partiremos la cara, ahora déjate de gilipolleces y sube al puto coche de una jodida vez pedazo de imbécil.- Le gruño a mi vez.

-¿Y sí alguien decide hacer arder todo el pabellón?- La sangre se me congela en las venas al escucharlo. Rick y Maggie jamás lo permitirían. Claro que… Nadie pudo evitar lo de Kate.

-Eso no…- Intento negarlo, pero no me da ocasión.

-Claro que puede pasar.- Empieza a andar en círculos mirándome con la vista gacha, como un depredador atrapado en una jaula.

-Andrea está encerrada, no representa un peligro, si no quieres venir adelante, pero si de verdad quieres ayudarles, esta es la única manera que tenemos de hacerlo. Y lo sabes.- Le digo convenciéndonos a ambos de mis palabras mientras me meto en el coche.

No puedo permitirme dudar, ni discutir, tengo una misión, ir y volver en el menor tiempo posible, y ya he perdido demasiados segundos valiosos.

Sin decir ni media palabra Michonne ocupa el puesto de copiloto, veo torcer el gesto a Carol y Merle al saber que tendrán que ir juntos atrás, Bob para aliviar la tensión se pone en medio de ellos.

-Allá vamos.- Dice Mich cuando arranco, miró hacia atrás por el espejo retrovisor en una costumbre inconsciente, esperando verla despedirse de mí con una sonrisa y la mano levantada.

Pero lo único que veo es la prisión, nada más que eso.

Acelero en cuanto nos abren las rejas decidido a ganarle en velocidad a esa maldita gripe del demonio.

…

-Eso es lo que se ha decidido,- me informa Rick serio. Evitando mirarme.

-¿No te das cuenta? Todo eso es demasiado aparente, demasiado perfecto, si realmente hubiera hecho todo aquello de lo que me acusáis ¿de verdad crees que sería tan idiota como para tener las pruebas en mi celda? Es de locos.- Le recrimino su falta de visión.

-No se trata solo de las pruebas, sino de ti.-

-¿De mí? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué amo al hombre al que vosotros os empeñasteis en destrozar? ¿Te crees mejor que él? Me estás condenando a ser cazada como un animal cuando ni si quiera eres capaz de mirarme a la cara.-

-No puedo mirarte a la cara porque me cuesta creer que la persona que conocí haya podido convertirse en esto. Eras fuerte, leal, amable,- niega llevándose las manos a las caderas. –Y nos has traicionado en repetidas ocasiones, demasiadas para seguir pasándolo por alto.-

-Así que esto es lo que hay.- Digo templando mi ira.

-Es lo que hay.- Afirma serio enfrentándome al fin, buscando en mi rostro un signo por pequeño que sea de arrepentimiento.

-Entonces déjame sola, no quiero veros a ninguno más de lo necesario.-

-Como quieras.- Empieza a darse la vuelta pero en un impulso le detengo. Quiero… No, necesito hacerle daño.

-Solo dime una cosa antes de irte.-

-¿Qué?- Pregunta harto de mí.

-De verdad te gusta Michonne tanto como parece, ¿o solo intentas convencerte de eso para que nadie se dé cuenta de la clase de hombre que eres?-

-¿De qué narices hablas si puede saberse?- Pregunta frunciendo el ceño confundido.

-De Connors, a veces no la miras como alguien miraría a la novia de su mejor amigo, si no como un hombre mira a una mujer cuando la desea. Por suerte Daryl es demasiado ciego como para verlo, pero ¿qué pasaría si alguien le quitase la venda de los ojos y le demostrase la clase de persona que eres?-

Noto como se pone rígido, es como si le hubiese puesto acero candente sobre la piel de la espalda.

-Jamás traicionaría a Daryl así.- Sonrío satisfecha.

-No has negado que tenga razón.- Me siento en el catre y me cruzo de piernas. –Creo que como última voluntad pediré hablar con él cuando vuelva.-

-Haz lo que te dé la gana, te equivocas conmigo.- Asegura manteniendo el rostro impasible, una perfecta máscara de póker.

-No, no lo hago, otra cosa es que tú no te hayas dado cuenta antes, lo que supongo que significa que entonces sí que sientes algo por Michonne. Menudo pretendiente se ha conseguido la pobre, luego me dice a mí que mi gusto en hombres deja que desear. Al menos Philip solo tenía ojos para mí.-

Las venas del cuello de Rick se marcan profundamente, pero en lugar de ceder y entrar en la discusión se va.

Le he hecho dudar de sí mismo y de sus intenciones. Con suerte lo suficiente como para que no se pase a ver como estoy hasta que anochezca.

Saco de mi sujetador la llave maestra que le robé a Ethan, ese cabroncete oculta un montón de cosas útiles en su celda.

Espero un par de minutos para asegurarme de que no hay nadie cerca. Una vez estoy convencida no pierdo más tiempo.

Abro la puerta, cojo un trozo de ladrillo partido que parece bastante afilado, envuelvo la base con un trozo de sábana y ya tengo un arma rudimentaria. Solo me queda una cosa por hacer, salir de esta prisión y sé como hacerlo, Ethan no es el único que espía al resto.

Al cruzar un pasillo me detengo con el corazón acelerado, por un segundo habría jurado escuchar pasos detrás de mí, pero al mirar no hay nadie.

Me obligo a calmarme respirando despacio y convenciéndome de que si alguien me siguiese, con las acusaciones que pesan sobre mí no dudarían ni un segundo en meterme una bala en la cabeza.

Me obligo a mantener la mente centrada y continuo hacia delante sin vacilar un solo paso.

Mi vida depende de ello. Nadie va a salvarme si no lo hago yo, me costó aprender esa verdad, pero al final la lección con sangre entra.

…..

-Hey, ¿como estás?- Me siento al lado de Glenn.

-Como la mierda. ¿Cómo puedes estar de pie?- Me pregunta tratando de enfocar su vista en mí.

-Me ayuda a no pensar.- Admito abrazando una de mis rodillas. –Si pienso me acobardo, y si me acobardo me entra el miedo, y si tengo miedo me encuentro peor que manteniéndome ocupada por muy cansada que esté.- Aunque sinceramente no sé cuanto tiempo más podré aguantar.

-Ya.- Tose y escupe sangre. Le paso uno de los pañuelos que llevo encima sin comentar nada al respecto, no serviría. –No quiero dejarla sola,- las lágrimas de impotencia brillan en sus ojos. –No quiero.-

-Glenn, no vas a ir a ninguna parte.- Le aseguro en un intento de calmarle.

-No lo sabes, escucha a Martínez.- Respiro despacio al recibir ese golpe.

-Ya lo hago, él es él, su destino es suyo para pelearlo, sufrirlo o disfrutarlo. Y el tuyo es tuyo.-

-Pero…-

-Pero nada Glenn, no sabes lo que pasará, no puedes estar seguro de nada ahora mismo, así que preocuparte por algo que te da miedo y centrar todas tus energías en ello, quizá solo sirva para conseguir que acabe pasando.-

-¿Qué hago entonces?-

-Cualquier cosa menos caer en el desánimo, estamos vivos Glenn, aún tenemos una oportunidad, Daryl ha formado un equipo, han ido a por antibióticos, nosotros tenemos que intentar aguantar tanto como podamos.-

-¿Y sí no lo logramos?- Me pregunta asustado.

-¿Y sí si lo hacemos? Lo que tenga que pasar pasará, además, eres el coreano inmortal,- toso sobre mi pañuelo y lo empapo en sangre, carraspeo molesta. –Lo que tenga que ser, será igualmente pequeño.- Le pongo un paño mojado con agua fría en la frente.

-Cassidy.- Me llama Hershel a gritos. No lo dudo, corro o mejor dicho lo intento, me agarro a los barrotes hasta llegar a la celda en la que está luchando por mantener el equilibrio. Una mujer se le ha echado encima.

Saco mi cuchillo y la apuñalo en la sien, cuando ella cae, Hershel y yo la seguimos, yo por no ser capaz de sostenerme sobre mis débiles piernas, y él por el susto que se ha llevado.

-Gracias.- El alivio es patente en su voz.

-No hay de…- Un ataque de tos más fuerte que los anteriores me deja tumbada y adolorida sobre el suelo.

-Rainbow.- Mi unicornio aparece de no sé donde y me coge en brazos.

-Está peor.- Dice Hershel preocupado.

-No.- Gimoteo como una niña pequeña que a pesar del sueño que tiene no quiere irse a dormir.

-Vamos Rainbow, necesitas descansar aunque sea media hora.- Me aconseja mi unicornio con voz suave.

-Pero...- Intento encontrar un argumento que me impida descansar, no lo consigo lo suficientemente rápido.

-Yo ayudaré a Hershel, tranquila,- me mete en mi celda y me pone un paño frío sobre la sien como yo acabo de hacer con Glenn hace apenas unos minutos. –Sé que vas a estar bien, pero tomate un descanso ¿vale? Por mí.- Me pide cubriéndome con una sábana.

Asiento sin ganas de hablar, me duele demasiado la garganta. Antes de irse me da un suave apretón en la mano y cierra mi celda.

Tengo calor, me tapo más con la sábana, ¿cómo puedo tener tanto calor y sentir que tengo los huesos helados? Quiero llorar porque me encuentro mal, pero si lo hago solo conseguiré que me duela más la cabeza, así que me concentro en respirar despacio contando de cien a cero.

Todo esto es pasajero, puedo soportarlo, tengo que hacerlo, por Daryl, por mi unicornio, por Mich, y todos los demás.

Al fin de cuentas mi corazón sigue latiendo, y mientras lo haga hay esperanza.

Daryl… La tos de Glenn llega hasta mí. Por favor, date prisa Daryl.

Date prisa.

….

-Maggie, Maggie.- Subo corriendo las escaleras al oír la forma en que Karen me llama, llego justo para ver como salta sobre las piernas de Ethan que está tumbado ante la puerta del despacho de Gin y Carl.

Chocamos y la sujeto por los hombros para mantener en equilibrio. -¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto enfadada al ver que no hay ninguna emergencia aparente.

-Es Lizzie, Mika me dijo que no la veía desde hace un rato, he buscado en todos los despachos,- me arrastra tirando de mi brazo derecho –y mira.- Al llegar al otro extremo veo una pequeña escalera que habíamos pasado por alto. –Se ha ido.-

-¿Qué pasa?- Gin y Carl salen del despacho en el que estaban igual que el resto de niños.

-Karen se ha asustado porque ha visto una araña muy grande y no le gustan nada. ¿A que sí?- Lo más importante ahora antes de ir a buscarla es mantener al resto tranquilos.

-Te juro que era tan grande como mi mano.- Me replica siguiéndome el juego al instante y gesticulando mucho.

-Mi uña del dedo pulgar es más grande que esa cosita.-

-Maggie, necesitas unas gafas,- me asegura cruzándose de brazos. Los niños se ríen, salvo Gin y Carl, son demasiado inteligentes para su propio bien.

-Bueno, la araña ya está muerta, venga volved todos a vuestros despachos.- Me fijo en Ethan que se ha levantado y nos mira con atención con las manos dentro de los bolsillos. Como si nada de todo esto fuera con él. Como si la vida de Lizzie le diera exactamente igual. –Tú.- Le cojo por el cuello de la camisa y le empujo contra una pared. -¿Qué le has hecho?-

-Nada, la escuche toser y le dije que fuese a ver a Karen, al no verla más pensé que lo había hecho.- Me responde con calma sin intentar defenderse, ni apartarme.

-¿Cómo puedo creerte?- Le pregunto desconfiada.

-¿Por qué te mentiría?- Me cuestiona a su vez con curiosidad.

-Basta, esto no soluciona nada.- Media Karen obligándome a soltarle, -Ethan ve a hacer guardia en la escalera, yo me quedaré con los niños, tú ve a buscarla, seguramente esté asustada, es solo una niña al fin y al cabo.-

-Está bien, iré a por ella, tal vez haya ido a buscar a Carol.- Creo que ella y Mika están bastante unidas a Peletier.

-¿De verdad que eso es lo que vas a hacer?- Me pregunta Karen sin contener la risa en su voz. -Porque tienes pinta de meterle un balazo en la rodilla al chico en cuanto me gire.- Sonrío ante su sugerencia.

-No lo haré.- Le aseguro y ella se va aunque no muy convencida de mi palabra.

En cuanto se aleja lo suficiente vuelvo a centrarme en Ethan. -Te lo diré de forma simple, como me entere de que has tenido algo que ver, te juro que…-

-Maggie soy un cabrón, lo admito, pero por si no te has dado cuenta, precisamente porque no tengo don de gentes suelo preferir estar solo. No le he hecho nada a Lizzie.-

-¿Por qué estás aquí? La verdad.-

-Después de saber que mi tía había sido asesinada por Andrea, yo… Quería hablar con Beth, te lo dije cuando me dejaste pasar, luego escuche a Ginny llorar, desde entonces he estado sentado delante de su puerta, si no me crees, pregúntale a Karen.- Doy un paso atrás.

-Está bien, yo…- Las manos me tiemblan a causa de los nervios. –Lo siento.-

-Tranquila, no hay culpa sin sangre. ¿Voy a las escaleras entonces?-

-Sí.- Le acompaño para salir.

-Maggie,- comienza a decir de pronto -me cuesta mucho ser como el resto, más de lo que te puedas imaginar, por eso Ale me tiene tanta ojeriza, no puedo culparle, así que…- Se rasca el pecho distraído mientras mira al suelo. –Lo que intento decir es que… Puedes confiar en que tu hermana está a salvo conmigo.-

-¿Por qué?- Le pregunto sorprendida por esa afirmación tan inesperada.

-No lo sé.- Me dice frunciendo el ceño, -la verdad es que no lo sé. Tal vez porque ella me ve tal y como soy, e intenta darme una oportunidad a pesar de eso.-

Madre mía a Ethan le gusta mi hermana, espero que ella no le corresponda, no me haría ilusión precisamente tener a este capullo de cuñado, aunque, la forma en que habla de ella.

Le conozco desde Atlanta y nunca le había visto así, tan humano, puede que ella le haga bien.

…

-Eso me tranquiliza,- dice tras meditar mis palabras, no me hace gracia sincerarme con ella, pero decirle la verdad era la única forma de conseguir retenerla y ganar tiempo para la fuga de Andrea, sí es un poco lista ya habrá usado la llave que dejé que me robase.

-Ya.- Me siento en las escaleras y juego con mis pulgares. –No te entretengo más, ve a por Lizzie.- Maggie se sobresalta, como si por un segundo se hubiese olvidado de su deber y se estuviese reprendiendo mentalmente por ello.

Sin mediar palabra baja el resto de las escaleras corriendo como una perra de presa en busca de un rastro.

Corre Maggie, corre. Porque el tiempo se acaba.

…..

-¿Gin?- No ha dicho nada desde que hemos escuchado la conversación de Maggie y Ethan. -¿Qué te pasa?- Me doy una colleja mentalmente, ¿cómo puedo ser tan idiota? Su tía ha sido asesinada. ¿Qué más quiero que le pase? Estúpido, estúpido.

-Lizzie va a morir.- Dice en un susurro con la vista clavada en la puerta.

-¿Qué?- Me siento delante de ella, pero sigue sin mirarme, -Gin ¿de qué estás hablando?-

-Yo…- Parpadea despacio enfocando al fin su mirada en mí. –No estoy segura, pero sé que es verdad. Y sé que sea lo que sea lo que vaya a pasarle, aunque no lo parezca mi hermano está detrás.-

-Gin…- Niego intentando traerla de vuelta a la realidad temiendo que el dolor la esté llevando por el camino equivocado, uno que yo no pueda seguir.

-Carl, él es peligroso, tú lo sabes.- Frunzo el ceño porque en eso tiene razón. –No necesito que me creas, pero me gustaría que lo hicieras.-

-¿Por qué? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?-

-Porque él ha matado a mi tía.-

-No, ha sido Andrea.- Niega, y me dedica una sonrisa cansada.

-No, ha sido él.-

-No es posible, mi padre nunca acusaría a Andrea sin tener pruebas.- Le digo tratando de hacerla ver la verdad.

-¿Y por qué crees que él estaba detrás de la puerta entonces si no ha tenido nada que ver? ¿Por qué de repente se ha convertido en un buen hermano? Ni hablar, quiere estar cerca de lo que ha provocado, ha sido él, lo sé aunque no pueda demostrarlo.-

-Sí tienes razón,- trago saliva en un intento de disimular mis nervios. –Entonces es mucho peor de lo que creíamos.-

-No tanto, sigue creyendo que le tengo miedo. Eso es una ventaja.- Su voz al decir eso, el frío que desprende… Me deja sin respiración durante un par de latidos.

-¿Para qué?- Aunque por la forma en que arden sus ojos ya sé la respuesta a mi pregunta.

-Para el día en que termine matándolo.-

-No,- apoyo mis manos en sus hombros. –No quiero que hagas eso. Tú no.-

-¿Por qué?- Sus ojos vuelven a humedecerse. No quiero verla llorar ni una sola lágrima más, pero tampoco quiero perderla.

-Porque te convertirías en alguien como él, y eres mi mejor amiga, no puedo...- Las palabras se atascan en mi garganta.

-Carl.- Me abraza y mi barbilla reposa sobre su cabeza. –No puedo perderme si te tengo conmigo, somos el dúo calavera, por siempre y para siempre.-

-Aun así,- suspiro cerrando los ojos –preferiría que no llegase el momento en que tuvieses que hacerlo, una cosa es defenderte de él si te ataca y otra…- Asesinarle a sangre fría, termino la frase en mi cabeza.

-Lo sé… Carl.-

-¿Sí?-

-Gracias por estar aquí.-

-Siempre lo estaré,- beso su pelo y la abrazo con más fuerza deseando poder protegerla. –Te lo prometo.-

-Memo…-

-Hey.- Me quejo, pero ella está dormida, demasiado agotada por el llanto, necesita descansar, y yo encontrar la manera de mantenerla lo más alejada posible de Ethan.

….

He seguido a Andrea hasta la parte trasera de la prisión, solo ha habido un momento en el que ha sospechado que la seguía, pero ahora no tengo ningún sitio tras el cual ocultarme si se gira.

Aunque de todas formas pensándolo bien no creo que pase nada, es decir, ella no sabe que estoy infectada, nunca me haría daño, tal vez hasta podamos huir juntas, la verdad lo preferiría, así no tendría tanto miedo.

Veo como se agacha para comenzar a pasar debajo de uno de los alambres cuando al fin me descubre, su mano es más rápida que yo.

…..

-Rick,- le llamo en cuanto le veo en el patio. –Dime que has visto a Lizzie.- Le suplico empezando a inquietarme de verdad al no encontrarla por ninguna parte.

-No.- Frunce el ceño -¿se ha escapado? Se supone que…- Le corto en seco.

-Que yo estaba vigilando, lo sé, pero había otras escaleras, no la vi irse Rick, y ahora no la encuentro.- Me llevo una mano a la frente nerviosa. –No sé donde más buscar.-

-Bueno tal vez….- Un disparo le interrumpe. Y ambos nos miramos asustados.

…..

Al agacharme para pasar debajo del alambre veo algo, una caja de latón, la abro y para mi grata sorpresa me encuentro un arma dentro, aliviada de tener algo más contundente con que defenderme comienzo a levantarme.

Es en ese momento cuando veo una cara y simplemente disparo al tiempo que caigo hacia atrás enredándome e hiriéndome con los alambres.

Grito al sentir como se clavan en mi carne, pero a pesar del dolor lucho conmigo misma para encontrar el equilibrio y ver a quien he matado.

Cuando veo el cuerpo de Lizzie con un perfecto agujero en la frente, de pronto el mundo deja de tener sentido, yo no he podido hacer eso, yo nunca haría eso, el dolor de mi cuerpo pasa a un segundo plano.

No puede ser, si no hubiese tenido la pistola en la mano justo al salir… Mis ojos se abren de horror, él lo sabía, sabía que me acusarían de lo que ha pasado, sabía que le robé la llave y que la usaría para escapar.

Sabía que le espiaba, así que me enseñó el lugar por el cual salir sin ser vista, dejó el arma y luego de algún modo se las ingenió para que tuviera a alguien contra quien usarla.

Se ha asegurado de no dejar ningún cabo suelto capaz de relacionarle con Philip.

Tengo que salir de aquí o van a matarme, no hay forma de que crean lo que ha pasado en realidad, nuca lo harán.

Justo en ese momento Rick y Maggie aparecen, no… Yo no quería hacerle daño, digo en mi cabeza al ver sus miradas de horror por la vida inocente que he arrebatado.

…..

-¿Eso era en la parte trasera?- Pregunto confusa. Pero él ya ha echado a correr. Al llegar vemos a Andrea enredada en unos cables de alambre que sirven para cortar el paso a los caminantes y a Lizzie muerta a un par de metros de ella.

No.

-Maggie no, ha sido un accidente- me grita quien un día consideré mi amiga. –Yo no quería…- No puedo perdonarle ni una sola muerte más. Saco mi pistola y le disparo a la cabeza hasta vaciar el cargador.

-¿Qué has hecho?- Me pregunta Rick con la respiración acelerada.

-Solucionar el problema, algunas personas son como perros rabiosos, no tienen rehabilitación posible.-

-Sabes a lo que me refiero, no ha sido simplemente eso.-

-No.- Afirmo seria, -no lo ha sido, yo estoy teniendo un muy mal día y ella ha matado a una niña, si crees que debes encerrarme por ello adelante, de lo contrario volveré a mi puesto.-

-Ve.- Me ordena llevando sus manos a sus caderas, -pero hablaremos de esto más adelante.-

-Está bien.- Me agacho para recoger el cuerpo de Lizzie.

-No- le miro sin entender, -será mejor que la entierre ahora.-

-Pero Mika querrá verla.-

-Es mejor que no la recuerde así.- Dice serio mirando el cuerpo inerte de la pequeña.

-Está bien.- Suspiro cansada.

Mientras me alejo noto la mirada de Rick fija en mi espalda, sé que la ira no es un sentimiento por el que deba dejarme llevar a la ligera, menos estando en el consejo.

Ale se pondrá furioso conmigo cuando se entere, si alguien tenía derecho a quitarle la vida después de lo de Merle y Kate era él pero… No he podido evitarlo, simplemente no podía dejar de apretar el gatillo.

Glenn, por favor, lucha por permanecer a mi lado, te necesito más de lo que crees, más de lo que nunca te he dicho.

No quiero hacer esto sola, no quiero tener que vivir en un mundo de muerte sin ti.

….

Merle mira por la ventanilla sin poder creérselo aún. Ale, el alegre Ale, el divertido Ale, el buenazo de Ale, el grandísimo imbécil de Ale, con gripe.

Y él, él ni siquiera ha podido despedirse del capullo.

Si se le ocurre morirse mientras está yendo a por las medicinas… Le matará, disparará contra su pecho a sabiendas de que eso no podría detenerle si es ya un caminante y después…

Joder, la opción de que haya un después tras su muerte es impensable. Como la idea de que en lugar de que el sol salga por las mañanas lo haga un puto teletubbie.

Algo absurdo y totalmente ridículo.

Ale no puede morir, no así, no sin él a su lado para gritarle por ser una maldita nenaza incapaz de evitar coger un puto virus de la gripe.

Contra su costado nota como Bob se remueve incómodo al escucharle gruñir, al menes Peletier no está tocándole las pelotas, algo es algo.

…

-Daryl, entiendo que quieras llegar cuanto antes, pero si no llegamos de una pieza de nada servirá.- Me dice Mich y yo reduzco un poco la velocidad. –Ella aguantará.- Me asegura convencida.

Por el espejo retrovisor veo el rostro compungido de Carol al escuchar esas palabras, ella no las cree. –De momento debemos centrarnos en llegar a la universidad, lo demás ya se irá viendo.- Dice mi amiga en un tono suave.

-¿Es qué tú no opinas lo mismo?- Le pregunta la guerrera con el ceño fruncido.

-Pues…-

-Pues te callas, la negra tiene razón, la rubita aguantará, y el tonto de los cojones de Ale también. Punto.- Ladra mi hermano aplastando a Bob para poder encararse contra Carol.

Suspiro cansado de todos ellos, solo quiero llevar las medicinas a la prisión, que Cass se ponga bien y acurrucarme con ella en nuestro colchón. Tenerla de nuevo a salvo entre mis brazos es todo lo que necesito.

-¿Me pasas uno de esos CD de ahí?- Le pido a Michonne señalándole la guantera.

-Claro.- Responde contenta de que la dé una distracción y empieza a rebuscar.

De pronto sucede.

La carretera despejada hasta ese momento se llena de caminantes, choco contra uno y consigo evitar a otros dos. Solo para detenerme treinta metros más adelante al encontrarme de frente con un rebaño inmenso.

No, maldigo en mi interior, ahora no.

La sonrisa burlona de Cass llega a mi mente, seguro que me diría algo como "bueno, ya sabes angelito, cuanta más prisa tienes, más despacio salen las cosas ¿qué te parece si matamos a unos cuantos de esos cabrones?" Y solo con eso conseguiría hacer de una mala situación algo divertido de lo que poder reírnos más tarde.

Pero hay dos problemas, que ella no está conmigo, y que este retraso puede costarle la vida.

-Agarraos a algo.- Le digo al equipo antes de dar marcha atrás aprovechando que por ahí es donde menos de esas cosas hay, lo malo es que llega un punto en que se acumulan tantos debajo del coche que las ruedas traseras se atrancan y no puedo seguir.

-Intentaré abrir paso por ahí.- Dice Mich lista para abrir su puerta.

-Bien, vosotros,- me giro hacia atrás, -corred hacia el bosque y no os paréis. Sea como sea, debemos continuar.-

-Ahora.- Grita Mich cuando ve que estoy listo. Ella abre la puerta y yo salgo por el techo del coche y comienzo a disparar para darle algo de cobertura.

Los demás salen tras ella, y en cuanto lo hacen me deslizo hasta el suelo usando mi cuchillo para abrirme paso entre el mar de muertos que intenta ahogarme.

Enseguida tengo a mi hermano cubriendo mi espalda, así, ayudándonos los unos a los otros conseguimos llegar hasta la arboleda, donde por suerte apenas hay caminantes y conseguimos ponernos a salvo todos sin lamentar ninguna baja.

Por el momento no nos queda más remedio que continuar nuestro camino a pie, con la pérdida de tiempo que eso supone.

-Vamos, no podemos detenernos.- Digo espoleándoles para que sigan corriendo por la espesura. No sé cuanto tiempo podré hacer que mantengan este ritmo.

"Mi rudo hombre de la ballesta, vamos, deja de resoplar, una carrerita por el bosque será fantástica para mantener el culito duro," diría Cass antes de darse a sí misma un azote y reírse de mí por no poder seguirla.

-No puedo más.- Gime Bob. Me doy la vuelta y veo sorprendido como mi hermano bufando por el esfuerzo pero sin detenerse le agarra por el cuello de la camisa para obligarle a seguir.

-Me la suda, hay que poner la mayor distancia que podamos entre nosotros y esa horda, ¿o es qué quieres ser su aperitivo? Porque nosotros no vamos a detenernos por ti, así que tú eliges.- Sonrío aliviado por un momento.

Creí que sería el primero en cansarse, que esté dispuesto a continuar aunque sus pulmones estén a punto de reventar demuestra lo seria que es esta situación para él.

"Daryl por supuesto que se lo toma enserio, si Ale muere se quedaría sin su compañero de juegos" sí, puedo imaginarme el tono de su voz al decirme eso, la manera en que retrasaría su paso para ponerse a mi altura y susurrármelo al oído, como si fuese alguna clase de secreto, mientras su largo pelo ondearía a cada paso tras su espalda.

Toso al no poder tomar suficiente aire en mi carrera, pero aun así no me detengo, continuo hacia delante impulsado por su luz.

…..

-¿Cassidy está peor?- Gime Glenn desde su celda, entro y me siento en el suelo. Al menos parece estar algo mejor que cuando ha llegado.

-Necesitaba descansar, nada más.- Le contesto intentando restarle importancia mientras cierro los ojos, la cabeza me da vueltas como si estuviese en un barco, al menos aún no he empezado a toser.

-No es solo eso, tú lo sabes.- El sudor perla su cara, me levanto y le paso un paño húmedo. -¿No te da rabia que después de todo por lo que hemos pasado vaya a acabar con nosotros un resfriado?-

Ladeo la cabeza al escucharle, lo dice como si de verdad lo creyera. -¿Así que hasta aquí llega tu historia? ¿Te rindes aquí?- Le pregunto incrédulo, ya que por mi parte tengo todas mis esperanzas puestas en él.

-No se trata de rendirse y tú lo sabes, no hay nada que podamos hacer contra esto.-

-Puede, una enfermedad es algo contra lo que no puedes enfrentarte, tienes razón, pero tú voluntad, tus ganas de vivir son las que te conseguirán tiempo, y el tiempo ahora mismo es lo más importante que tenemos, por lo que a mí parecer deberías ser más positivo.-

-¿Cómo?- Me pregunta esforzándose para tragar saliva a pesar del dolor que le supone algo tan simple.

-No sé, piensa en algo que te vuelva loco, a mí me sirven los donuts, las palmeras de chocolate, las tartas de red velvet, mi hermana pequeña, Yaiza hacia una tarta de leche condensada con queso de philadelphia que estaba que te mueres de rica…- Consigo mi objetivo.

Glenn se ríe y me mira divertido mientras niega con la cabeza, -eres un caso aparte.-

-Indudablemente, si fuera un caso corriente no tendría tanta gracia. ¿No te parece?-

-Ahora enserio ¿cómo lo haces?- Me mira en busca de esperanza, evidentemente no puedo decirle que lucho cada día contra mis ganas de drogarme y evadirme no de como ha acabado el mundo, sino de los demonios que viven en mi mente.

-Sé lo que puedo soportar, y lo que no es una opción. Mientras me necesitéis lucharé, no porque os duela perderme no soy tan desinteresado, aunque ya me gustaría, sino porque yo no quiero perder ni un solo momento con cualquiera de vosotros, puede que la vida sea salvaje e injusta la mayor parte del tiempo, nadie ha dicho nunca lo contrario, son las personas con las que coincides en ella, lo que la convierten un regalo. Y yo no sé tú, pero a mí me encantan los regalos.-

-Quiero creer, al fin y al cabo hemos llegado hasta aquí, pero es tan difícil.- Se lamenta el coreano.

-Te lo he dicho, es difícil, pero Maggie es tu regalo, ¿ella no hace que merezca la pena el esfuerzo? Imagínate tu alegría cuando salgas de aquí y veas su sonrisa. Concéntrate en esa sensación y olvida todo lo demás, porque lo que no te haga feliz no vale la pena tenerlo siquiera en cuenta.-

-Maggie,- susurra con una sonrisa cerrando los ojos e imaginándola. Me quedo con él hasta que se duerme.

-Buen trabajo Ale.- Miro a Hershel sorprendido cuando salgo de la celda.

-Yo…-

-No hace falta que digas nada, cada uno tiene su misión y la tuya es ayudar a los demás.- Su mano se apoya en mi hombro, antes de atender a otro de sus pacientes, parece incansable, no sé como lo hace, yo estoy más hecho mierda que cuando me iba de Rave cinco días seguidos.

Entro en la celda de Rainbow y le paso un paño por la cara al verla sudando. -¿Ya ha pasado la media hora?- Me pregunta arrebujándose en las mantas con la voz ronca.

-Que va, aun te quedan veinte minutos, duerme.- Le miento, en realidad lleva tres horas fuera de combate.

-Te quiero Ale- dice tiritando.

-Y yo a ti Rainbow, muchisisisisimo.- Ella se ríe ante mi voz infantil pero enseguida cae profundamente dormida, al menos por el momento así no tose, eso tiene que ser una buena señal a la fuerza.

Me tumbo con ella por fuera de la manta y la abrazo, solo cinco minutos, cinco minutos y volveré a ayudar al resto, ahora mismo soy yo el que necesita que le carguen las pilas.

Y en mi experiencia nada da tanta energía cuando te fallan los ánimos como un buen abrazote.

Sí, suspiro sonriendo y apretando su pequeño cuerpo contra el mío como si fuera un peluchito blandito, no hay nada como poder estar aunque sea un segundo con alguien a quien amas.

….. ***/*/***

 **Hola almas corsarias pues nada, hoy once de enero he terminado el capítulo, yo hablándoos desde el pasado ja, ja, ja.**

 **En fin como os habéis podido dar cuenta aquí no han escuchado en la radio nada referente a Terminus ¿eso a que se debe? Bueno, puede que al final a lo mejor los haga pasar por allí, todo puede ser, pero lo dudo, tengo otros planes, chan, chan, chan.**

 **Si creíais que Garreth y sus caníbales eran chungos preparaos, de todas maneras me estoy adelantando a unos acontecimientos que ni siquiera he escrito, mal hecho.**

 **Yendo al capítulo el plan de Ethan ha salido bien, ha conseguido engañar a todos, y ni siquiera Ale ha podido verlo. Solo Gin sabe la verdad aunque no tenga manera de demostrarlo, por suerte cuenta con el apoyo de Carl. ¿Podría Gin llegar a convertirse en un peligro mayor que Ethan? ¿O Carl podrá mantenerla en la luz?**

 **Por el momento Lizzie y Andrea han muerto… Quien será el siguiente es una incógnita.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, besototes for all.**


	35. Balas y miedo

**Capítulo 34**

 **Balas y miedo**

El sol ha salido hace apenas un rato y ya pica con fuerza, va a hacer un calor de justicia. -¿Qué pulga te pica?- Le pregunto a mi hermano cuando me alcanza a la cabeza del grupo.

-Hemos perdido toda la noche.- Me gruñe cabreado.

-Lo sé.- Le contesto sin querer seguir el rumbo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Para que seguimos adelante? A estas putas alturas ya estarán muertos, nadie ha aguantado tantas horas.- Me recuerda.

-Ellos lo harán.- Le aseguro tranquilo, tienen que hacerlo. Noto como me agarra por la solapa del chaleco para obligarme a detenerme y enfrentarle.

-Deja de vivir en un puñetero cuento rosa,- me grita cabreado.

-Merle déjalo.- Le pide Mich llevando la mano hacia su katana por si tuviera que intervenir. Al verla le hago un gesto para que se detenga.

-Tal vez deberías ser tú el que dejase de dar por muerta a la gente antes de ver siquiera sus cadáveres.- Le sujeto la muñeca y hago la fuerza justa para que no le quede más remedio que soltarme.

-Puto optimista de los cojones.- Maldice golpeando su hombro contra el mío para dirigirse al cierre de la marcha.

-Vaya, eso ha sido intenso, ahora vuelve a ser el Merle que conozco.- Dice Carol negando con la cabeza. Sin contestarla vuelvo a ponerme en marcha, sí el mapa que llevamos está bien, en tres kilómetros encontraremos una estación de servicio, allí seguramente podremos conseguir un coche. -Daryl, ¿estás bien?-

-Estoy vivo,- respondo encogiéndome de hombros, me agacho para recoger una piedra del camino.

-Ya sé lo que vas a decirme, pero quizás deberías ponerte en lo peor, solo por si acaso.- Una risa molesta se me escapa, ya he vivido esto, la preocupación por mi falta de perspectiva, la perdida de esperanza del resto ante lo supuestamente innegable, no dejé que me arrastrarán a la desesperación cuando no sabía dónde podía estar ella, menos pienso consentirlo ahora.

-No voy a hacer eso, no voy a darla por perdida solo porque esté asustado. No puedo, porque no entiendo del mundo del que me habláis si no la incluye a ella. Así que mientras me siga latiendo el corazón, voy a seguir creyendo que está viva. Y voy a llevarle esas medicinas para que se ponga bien, si vosotros queréis daros la vuelta adelante, yo no pienso parar, rendirme no es una opción para mí.- Digo acelerando el paso, decidido a llegar a la universidad veterinaria como sea, aunque tenga que hacerlo solo si es preciso.

…

-Él la ama, ¿cuándo lo entenderás?- Le pregunto a Carol a sabiendas de que nunca abandonará a Daryl, por mucho que la duela seguirle.

-No sé de qué hablas.- Me responde desviando su rostro.

-Ya…-

-Pero aunque lo supiera no sería asunto tuyo.- Asegura cortante.

-Rainbow es mi amiga, si no fuera por ella Andrea me habría matado.- Le recuerdo con voz calmada, sin dejarme llevar por su provocación.

-¿Y crees que eso te da derecho a meterte en mi vida?- Me cuestiona altanera, estudiándome con la mirada.

-Sí, sí intentas hacerle daño, aunque así la única que sale herida eres tú. Carol incluso un ciego vería que lo que ellos tienen es a prueba de balas y miedo.-

-Bueno, tú lo has dicho, es tu amiga, no eres objetiva.-

Ambas guardamos silencio hasta que vemos un edificio semi oculto por las hiedras que no venía en el mapa, debió de ser un taller en su momento.

-¿Nunca has pensado en que haría él si se diese cuenta de lo que realmente pretendes?-

-Él lo sabe, intenta pasarlo por alto, pero lo sabe. Por eso sé que en el fondo siente algo por mí, lo que pasa es que no quiere reconocerlo porque le asusta enfrentarse a ello.- La respuesta que me da me deja asombrada, menuda película tiene montada esta mujer en la cabeza.

-Te mientes a ti misma, solo espero que no termines perdiendo su amistad, porque es un tesoro y lo estás despreciando a cambio de una fantasía.- No me responde porque en ese momento alcanzamos a los demás y todos nos esforzamos por abrir un camino al interior del taller, al parecer han encontrado un coche pero la batería está muerta.

Pensándolo bien, dado que la muerte ya no es lo que era deberíamos utilizar otra expresión más apropiada en lugar de esa.

…

Con el corazón en un puño espero en el cristal hasta que le veo aparecer.

Tiritando, pálido y sudoroso.

Aun así me dedica una sonrisa inmensa, como si todo estuviese bien. Pero no lo está, se me está yendo y no puedo hacer nada por retenerlo.

El grupo de Daryl ya tendría que haber vuelto…

-¿A qué viene ese ceño fruncido? Puede que no esté en mi mejor momento lo reconozco,- dice sentándose en una silla –pero debes admitir que aún conservo mi encanto.- Asegura guiñándome un ojo y sacándome una sonrisa.

-No sé cómo eres capaz de bromear en un momento así.-

-Bueno ¿qué puedo decir? Supongo que es un don natural.- Sonrío levemente al escucharle, a sabiendas de que es cierto. –Me alegra verte, aunque desearía poder besarte,- noto como sus ojos se concentran en mis labios, inconscientemente me los lamo en respuesta, acalorada por su intensidad. -¿Cómo estás?- Me pregunta trayendo de nuevo mi mente al presente. Niego al escucharle y mis rizos golpean mi cara.

-Solo ha pasado una noche, no es tanto tiempo, y sin embargo ha sido suficiente para confirmar algo que ya sabía…-

-¿El qué?- Pregunta preocupado por mí. Tan dulce.

-Que te necesito aquí conmigo, porque te quiero.- Sus ojos se humedecen al escucharme.

-Escúchame, voy a salir de aquí, voy a ponerme bien ¿vale?- El nudo en mi garganta me impide contestar, así que me limito a asentir con la cabeza. Él suspira a sabiendas de que no ha logrado convencerme. -¿Se sabe algo de Daryl y los demás?-

-Nada.- Contengo las lágrimas, no es momento para llorar. –Deberían haber regresado hace horas, creo que algo ha salido mal.-

-Seguramente solo se trate de un retraso, puede que hayan encontrado problemas por el camino pero vamos, son Daryl y Merle de quienes hablamos, los cabrones más duros que conozco, y Michonne cuando reparte estopa con su katana podría pasar por una Diosa de la guerra, en cuanto a Carol, es muy inteligente lo que la convierte en un auténtico peligro, no puedo hablar por Bob, pero si se mantiene con ellos estará bien. Volverán.- Asegura convencido de sus palabras.

-Sí.- Esta vez hago el esfuerzo de seguirle la corriente aunque no esté del todo persuadida por su razonamiento, Alejo necesita esperanza, no realidad. –Gin quiso venir a verte, pero no me pareció buena idea, le prometí que me aseguraría de que estás bien ahí dentro, ¿lo estás?- Cambio de tema.

Guarda silencio antes de responder, sopesando lo que va a contarme y como. –Bueno, bien tal vez no sea la palabra con que describiría esto, aunque sin duda podríamos estar peor.- Su boca se tuerce y se concentra en sus manos. –No creo que Martínez aguante mucho más, a lo sumo una hora, siendo optimista.-

-¿Y Cassidy y Glenn?- Aprieta su mandíbula con fuerza, noto como el músculo se tensa bajo la piel.

-Ellos resisten.-

-Alejo- apoyo una mano en el cristal. Él me imita enseguida poniéndose en pie. –Pase lo que pase, voy a estar aquí para ti, te lo prometo.-

-¿De verdad? ¿Te quedas conmigo?- Lo pregunta inseguro, como si realmente creyera que puedo dejarlo atrás, maldigo en mi interior a todas las personas que le han abandonado en lugar de cuidar de él.

-Para siempre sin dudarlo. Tú solo tienes que salir de ahí y lo comprobarás.- Le prometo deseando con toda mi alma poder abrazarle.

-Lo haré, aún tengo que darte tu sorpresa.- Me asegura más alegre.

-¿No vas a darme una pista?- Pregunto intentando sonsacarle, lo que le hace gracia y una sonrisa repleta de hoyuelos me asalta sin aviso el corazón.

-Ni hablar, además soy muy malo para dar pistas, si lo hiciera seguro que te daría la única que te ayudaría a adivinarlo.-

-De eso se trata.- Digo poniéndole pucheros.

-Ni hablar,- susurra y casi puedo sentir el calor de su aliento sobre mis labios a través del cristal. ¿Cómo lo hace? –Sí, ahora mismo voy.- Salgo de mi burbuja al escucharle. No me he dado cuenta de que le habían llamado, no quiero despedirme tan pronto.

-Alejo.- Él percibe la ansiedad en mi voz.

-Estaré bien, tú cuida de mi peque por mí.-

-Cuenta conmigo.- Le digo haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo por no derrumbarme y ponérselo más difícil.

Con un par de pasos desaparece de mi vista, aunque la enfermedad no acabe con él, no es el único peligro que corre, si alguien se transforma y le muerde mientras está despistado, o porque sus reflejos van demasiado lentos, le perderé.

Y entonces… Nunca volvería a ver su sonrisa llena de hoyuelos, nunca volvería a hacerme reír o a sorprenderme con su corazón de poeta en el momento menos esperado. Nunca volvería a escucharle tocar la guitarra mientras Cassidy canta. Nunca volvería a abrazarme, a besarme, o a hacerme el amor hasta que me tiemblen las rodillas y me estallen los pensamientos.

-Quédate conmigo,- le pido a través de un cristal, tras el que ya no se encuentra. –Por favor.- Y por fin desde el asesinato de Lizzie ayer a manos de Andrea por mi incapacidad para detectar una puerta trasera me permito romperme.

…

-Si vas a decirme algo, hazlo y punto, me estás poniendo de los putos nervios yendo detrás de mí todo el rato.- Le digo a mi hermano mientras reviso una batería.

-Yo… Siento lo de antes.- Levanto la cabeza sorprendido por sus disculpas.

-¿Qué has dicho?-

-Ya me has oído, y no voy a repetirlo.- Una sonrisa torcida se me escapa cuando me suelta eso.

-No importa.- Le digo quitándole importancia a lo de antes. La verdad es que ya ni me acordaba.

-No, sí que importa porque tienes razón, doy las cosas por hecho sin pensar. Como con la rubita, y cuando creí que no os arriesgaríais a ir a buscarme a Atlanta, era una jodida locura pensarlo.- Entrecierro los ojos antes su explicación, pasándole la batería y comenzando a buscar lo que voy a necesitar para el agua destilada.

-Merle sinceramente, ¿a qué viene esto?-

-Pues a que tienes razón, tú instinto es mejor que el mío.- Le miro por un segundo esperando a que suelte lo que sea que le está incordiando realmente.

-Si tú lo dices,- me encojo de hombros al ver que no va a soltar prenda, en cuanto lo tenemos todos salimos fuera y levantamos el capó del coche para meterle mano al motor.

-Es solo que… Quiero hacer las cosas mejor contigo.- No entiendo a qué demonios viene esto.

-Merle, soy yo, mientas no me dispares a mí me basta.-

-Lo sé, pero sí el tocapelotas de Ale estuviese aquí seguro que me habría dado una colleja que me hubiese hecho comer gravilla por bocazas, y no le habría faltado razón.- Así que era eso, está preocupado y le echa de menos.

-Merle, él entró poco antes de que nos fuéramos, estará bien, pronto los dos os estaréis dando de leches y armando jaleo en el comedor.-

-Puede, siempre que volvamos a tiempo.- Me limpio la grasa con mi pañuelo rojo mirándole serio.

-Lo haremos.- Me enciendo un cigarro y le doy una calada distraído mientras me limpio el sudor de la frente. –Ahora arranca el coche, ¿te acuerdas de como se hace un puente verdad?-

-Por supuesto, fui yo quien te enseñó, joder ¿tan mayor te crees que estoy como para haberlo olvidado?-

-Tú pisa el acelerador abuelo.- Le pico y el gruñe al pasar por mi lado, lo que de algún modo consigue relajarme un poco, vuelve a ser el de siempre.

En cuanto el motor suena, doy un par de palmadas aliviado, tener un coche no nos hará recuperar el tiempo perdido, pero evitará que lleguemos demasiado tarde. Al menos eso es lo que espero con toda mi alma.

-Eres bueno,- me dice Michonne pasando por detrás de mí, dándome un golpe amistoso en la espalda.

-Lo intento, ahora en marcha.- Digo ocupando el lugar del copiloto mientras el resto se sienta atrás.

-No sé si me convence mucho un manco al volante.- Se mete Mich con mi hermano.

-Ja, ja, te sorprenderías de las cosas que puedo hacer con una sola mano.-

-Te aseguro de que no tengo intención alguna de averiguar a que clase de cosas te refieres.- Le asegura ella con burla y mi hermano se ríe dedicándole una sonrisa guarra por el espejo retrovisor, sí, nunca se cansará de intentar meterse en sus bragas, o en las de que cualquier mujer que esté cerca de él mejor dicho.

No tiene remedio, nació impulsivo y mujeriego.

….

Al fin llegamos al sitio, la verdad es que con el coche tampoco hemos tardado tanto.

Merle lo deja aparcado cerca por si necesitamos irnos deprisa.

Seguimos a Daryl por los pasillos sin que dude ni un instante sobre que dirección debemos tomar, sé que desde que no tuvimos más remedio que detenernos se emperró en estudiar a conciencia el mapa de Hershel, a pesar de que se quemó más de una vez la yema de los dedos con las cerillas que usaba para poder ver.

Tuve que avisarle para que apagase varias, ya que él no lo sentía debido a la tortura a la que le sometió el Gobernador.

El alivio es palpable en él cuando ve los armarios del laboratorio repletos de medicamentos. Incluso Merle se anima y empieza a guardar todo lo que está al alcance de su mano con rapidez en su mochila.

-Dejadme por favor.- Pide Bob con miedo a que el mayor de los Dixon lo aparte de un mal empujón.

-Adelante, para eso te he traído. ¿Qué cogemos?- Le pregunta Daryl listo para la tarea que tiene por delante.

-Concentraros en todo lo que acabe en cilina o cina, las pastillas las disolveremos y se las meteremos en sangre. Lo mejor será estudiar la dosis por el tiempo transcurrido, pero de eso ya nos encargaremos Hershel y yo.-

-Bien, si vosotros os encargáis de esto Carol y yo iremos a por bolsas, sondas, pinzas, conectores y todo lo demás de la lista.-

-Bien, daos prisa.- Nos dice Daryl serio.

-Tranquilo guapo, sabemos cuidarnos.- Él ni siquiera responde a lo dicho, asiente en mi dirección y vuelve con los medicamentos.

-Vamos,- siguiendo el mapa rápidamente damos con el almacén en el que está lo que necesitamos.

-Vaya, habrá que volver en otra ocasión, aquí hay un montón de material, no me creo que no se le haya ocurrido a nadie venir antes.-

-Tal vez pensaron que no serviría o que era arriesgado, vete a saber.- Digo llenando mi bolsa sin perder a la mujer de vista, solo por si acaso.

-Vale, a mí no me cabe nada más,- me avisa tras un rato -¿aún te queda espacio?- Me pregunta con una sonda en la mano.

-Ni para un alfiler.- Niego deseando haber traído otra mochila para poder llevarnos más cosas.

-Volvamos con el resto, no me fio de que Merle no lie alguna de las suyas.- Comenta inquieta desandando el camino hacia el laboratorio.

-No creo que lo haga, se toma esto muy enserio.- Comento lo obvio.

-Bueno, eso es porque tú no le conoces como yo, tendrías que haberle visto en Atlanta, era como un perro rabioso, solo se juntaba con Castillo y con Daryl.-

-Ale no te cae bien ¿a qué no?- Digo divertida, aunque no sé bien porque ella no le traga.

-Le respeto, le he visto encerrarse en sí mismo cada vez más durante meses y pese a eso luchar con una precisión letal. Cuidar de Gin pasase lo que pasase y convertirse en otro hombre cuando Connors y Merle vinieron de Woodbury. Diría que es más complicado de lo que parece a simple vista, pero fuera de dudas, es un buen hombre.-

-Eso no responde a mi pregunta.- Le digo alzando una ceja en su dirección.

-Digamos que me caería mejor si al igual que tú no opinase sobre asuntos que no le conciernen.- Me devuelve la pulla.

-Sí le respetas como dices que lo haces, tal vez deberías escuchar lo que te diga.- Carol no me responde, pero la sonrisa sardónica que me dedica lo hace por ella.

Hasta que no se estrelle contra el muro, no va a detenerse por más advertencias que reciba en el camino.

-Ya estamos aquí.- Dice dejando la mochila sobre una mesa despejada.

-¿Lo habéis encontrado todo?- Pregunta Daryl preocupado.

-Todo, estate tranquilo, si hay algo de aquí que necesiten usar en algún momento, lo tendrán.- Le digo para animarle, lo que funciona solo parcialmente, mi intuición me dice que no volverá a respirar hondo hasta que no la vea salir del pabellón A por su propio pie. Eso sí no entra él mismo a por ella en cuanto lleguemos.

-En marcha entonces.- Carga con una mochila, una bolsa y su ballesta, encabezando la marcha para guiarnos hacia la salida.

Pero unos gruñidos nos cortan el paso, no dejándonos más remedio que retroceder e intentar ir por otro camino.

Nuestras linternas nos ayudan a no tropezarnos cada pocos pasos debido a las jaulas que hay tiradas por los oscuros pasillos.

-¿Cuántos crees que hay?- Me pregunta cuando topamos con una puerta cerrada.

-No lo sé, tendremos que arriesgarnos.- Digo conteniendo los nervios al ver como nuestros problemas se multiplican solos.

-Alto ahí, no sabemos si están infectados. Para eso nos arriesgamos con los que nos siguen y salimos por donde hemos entrado, digo yo.- Se queja Merle.

-Los que nos siguen están infectados como la gente de la prisión, seguramente vivían aquí, los del otro lado están encerrados, así que puede que sean caminantes normales.- Digo intentando hacerle ver que es la mejor opción. Porque además por la expresión de Daryl sé que él no va a retroceder. Es un riesgo que no está dispuesto a correr.

-Pero no lo sabes.- Dice Merle encarándome.

-No hemos venido aquí para enfermar.- Le corta Daryl molesto y se acabó la discusión.

-Maldición.- Merle le pega un tiro al candado con su recortada y este cae, dejando que la puerta se abra, enseguida matamos a los caminantes que se nos echan encima para poder seguir avanzando.

-Subir es mala idea. ¿Cómo bajaremos?- Pregunta Carol haciéndose oír por encima de los gruñidos que nos siguen.

-Nos preocuparemos por bajar cuando encontremos una salida.- Le responde Daryl resoplando, harto sin duda de tener que huir en lugar de estar ya de vuelta a la prisión.

Seguimos corriendo hasta llegar al final de un pasillo, trato de forzar la puerta pero no hay manera, y me preocupa abrirla ya que detrás de nosotros hay un pequeño batallón de esas cosas, si abrimos la puerta y hay más, no tendremos ninguna posibilidad.

-Merle.- Grita Daryl.

-Lo pillo.- Dice el aludido y ambos se lanzan contra los ventanales con unos extintores de incendios rompiéndolos en pedazos. Uno a uno, saltamos todos al tejadillo que hay al otro lado poniéndonos a salvo al menos por el momento.

-Mierda.- Daryl maldice y los demás nos damos la vuelta para ver como agarra a Bob para intentar que los muertos no se lo lleven hasta el suelo, su mochila ha resbalado y los caminantes tiran de ella.

-Bob, si no la sueltas vas a morir, tendremos que apañarnos con lo que tenemos y rezar para que sea suficiente.- Le dice Carol tratando de hacerle razonar.

-No.- Grita dando un tirón salvaje, poniéndose a sí mismo y a la bolsa a salvo.

…..

Algo en la forma en que se ha aferrado a esa bolsa no me gusta, la cojo antes de que él se me adelante y saco un par de botellas.

-No llevas medicinas, solo esto.- Aprieto el vino en mi mano con fuerza –debiste haber muerto en el supermercado en lugar de Zack.- Digo cabreado listo para tirar el alcohol a los caminantes.

-No.- Lleva su mano hacia atrás para sacar su arma, pero antes siquiera de que termine el movimiento mi hermano rodea su cuello con su antebrazo y aprieta.

Furioso con Bob le encaro y él agacha la mirada intentando liberarse en vano del agarre de Merle. Le quito el arma y me planteo si meterle un tiro en la cabeza o dejar que mi hermano le asfixie.

-Parad los dos, Milton a muerto, no sabemos cómo estará Hershel cuando volvamos, puede que no esté en condiciones de seguir ayudando a los enfermos, lleva mucho tiempo expuesto, y sí es así, la prisión necesitará a Bob a pesar de lo que ha hecho.- Me dice Michone abogando por la vida de este miserable, pese a que su egoísmo pueda costarle la vida a nuestros amigos… A Cass.

-No quería hacer daño a nadie.- Trata de decir el hombre a pesar del agarre mortal sobre su tráquea.

-Suéltale.- Le digo a mi hermano.

-¿Estás de coña?- Me pregunta tan cabreado como yo, me mira a los ojos y aunque no le hace gracia, claudica.

-Toma un trago,- le estampo a Bob una de las botellas en el pecho, -pero como a pesar de que ayudes a Hershel no haya medicinas suficientes para todos…- Pego mi cara a la suya y el hombre se agacha tratando de desaparecer inútilmente. –Te daremos una paliza de muerte.- Le pego un empujón y choca contra el pecho de mi hermano. -¿Ha quedado claro?- Gruño dándole la espalda, puede que no vaya a matarle, pero no pienso ayudarle en caso de que vuelva a tropezarse.

Si cae, será cosa del Karma como diría Cass.

Recojo mi ballesta de donde la había dejado antes de ayudarle y de alguna forma logro encontrar la mejor manera para bajar sin que nadie se rompa nada.

Esta vez es Michonne quien conduce. –Has hecho bien no matándole.- Me dice mirando al frente.

-Ya lo veremos,- replico con la voz ronca concentrado en el jaspe que recogí en el camino. Ella arranca y los demás demasiado agotados simplemente guardamos silencio en el camino de vuelta, esperando no encontrar más problemas contra los que luchar.

….

¿Cuándo?

Bajo de la torre después de toda una noche y la mayor parte de la mañana sin dormir esperando ver aparecer al equipo de Daryl en vano.

Tenía que haber habido algún momento concreto estaba seguro.

Aunque mi noche en vela no se debía únicamente a mi vigilante guardia, también a los pensamientos que zumbaban en mi cabeza como avispas rabiosas.

Tanía que haber habido un instante que cambiara la forma en que la veía.

Pensamientos sobre Cassidy y sus ojos entrecerrados cuando sabía que había algo más para escuchar que lo que había dicho. Pensamientos sobre su voz llenando el patio de la prisión hasta alcanzar a las estrellas. Pensamientos sobre su larga melena rubia brillando bajo los rayos del sol mientras mataba caminantes. Y sobre como sonreía sin querer siempre que Daryl estaba cerca.

Tenía que haber un punto de inflexión del que no me había dado cuenta, o que mejor dicho, del que yo no me había querido percatar.

Porque sintiese yo lo que sintiese, eso no cambiaba nada.

Para ninguno de nosotros.

Daryl es mi hermano y ella es su mujer, aunque ninguno de los dos le ponga nombre.

Ella atravesó kilómetros de muerte para encontrarle, como si de alguna manera él la guiara por el camino más seguro.

Sin embargo… Yo, que me atrevo a considerarme su amigo… Siento algo por ella.

Me concentro en las tumbas frente a mí, tratando de encontrarle sentido a algo que no lo tiene.

Les he fallado a los dos, sin intentar siquiera evitarlo, pero es que no lo vi venir.

Recuerdo cuando al principio de llegar ella se pasaba los días haciendo guardia en la torre para poder ser la primera en verle.

La manera en que se preocupa por él siempre en verdad, aunque ahora disimule mejor.

No, en ese entonces ella todavía era la famosa Cassidy de la que tanto nos habían hablado Daryl y Ale.

Creo que la primera vez que algo cambio fue cuando ella se empeñó en acompañarme al bosque a sabiendas de que se jugaba la vida por ir tras los pasos de un loco, sin embargo no dudó, porque ese loco era amigo de Daryl, y no quería que perdiese a nadie más.

La tumba de Lizzie es la que tiene la tierra más tierna, ha sido el último cadáver que hemos enterrado, Hershel ahora los quema, no quiere correr más riesgos de los necesarios trasladando cadáveres.

Cierro los ojos recordando nuestras charlas, su forma de encararme cuando cree que estoy equivocado, tan pequeña de estatura, y sin embargo es un muro de convicción que no puedo quebrar por mucho que me empeñe.

El ataque del Gobernador, el secuestro de Daryl… Y entonces la boda de Glenn y Maggie, ese fue el primer momento en que no la vi como un fantasma resucitado del pasado para traer esperanza, ni como la mujer de Daryl, ni como una buena amiga, después de que defendiese a Ale tras el robo de Ketamina, se marchó dispuesta a seguir la fiesta y a olvidarse de los problemas… Fue entonces cuando me fije en ella como mujer, olvidando todo lo demás.

El problema es que tras esa vez, había habido más.

¿Cómo podía sentirme atraído por ella y a la vez desear que Michonne dejase su obsesión por la venganza contra el Gobernador para que se quedase conmigo?

Tal vez ella se había dado cuenta, igual que Andrea y por eso se mantenía alejada de mí.

-Joder.- Maldigo dando una patada a la tierra suelta, si Andrea no hubiese dicho nada yo podría haber seguido engañándome a mí mismo. Podría haber seguido considerándome hermano de Daryl aunque no nos uniese la sangre, pero ahora ¿cómo iba a poder mirarle a los ojos?

No por primera vez, deseé no haber recibido el disparo que me dejó en coma, porque así todo habría sido distinto.

Lori no se hubiese dejado seducir por Shane, al no haber estado nunca juntos él no habría querido matarme para conservarla.

Y quizá, ahora estuviesen los dos aquí conmigo, con Lori a mi lado, no me habría fijado en Michonne, ni en Cassidy, claro que puede que Judith no existiese.

No podía negarlo, aunque la quisiese como tal, ella era hija de Shane, mi mejor amigo, el amigo que se había acostado con mi mujer y al que había terminado asesinando en defensa propia.

Con todo lo que había maldecido lo que había él hecho, resulta que al final somos iguales.

Hombres incapaz de respetar lo que no es suyo y que quieren más de lo que les corresponde.

Percibo la presencia de Maggie silenciosa tras mi espalda, indecisa de acercarse al notar mi actitud nerviosa.

Decido ponérselo fácil y romper yo el silencio.

-¿Cómo se lo ha tomado Mika?- Pregunto sin girarme para mirarla, concentrando mi atención en la tierra, una que creí nos serviría para la agricultura y que ahora es un cementerio.

-Mejor de lo que habría cabido esperar, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que hace apenas dos días perdió a su padre.- Responde poniéndose a mi lado mirando al horizonte, buscando al igual que yo una solución a nuestros problemas. –Rick lo de ayer… Hice mal.- Dice mirándome al fin con los ojos entrecerrados por culpa del sol.

-No tienes que darme explicaciones.- Niego cansado, -entiendo tu rabia, pero no puedes permitirte perder el control de esa manera.- Me giro hacia ella, -porque tú no eres así.-

-Es que… Todo iba tan bien y de repente…- Abarca con sus brazos toda la extensión que puede, en un intento de expresar lo que las palabras no alcanzan.

-Siempre es así Maggie, por eso debemos mantenernos leales a nosotros mismos, es la única forma de evitar caer en una crueldad innecesaria.- Ella asiente ante mis palabras, pese a todo sé que no se arrepiente de lo que hizo y para ser sincero yo tampoco.

-¿Crees que Ale querrá alguna especie de retribución?- Pregunta centrándose en lo que realmente le preocupa de lo que ha hecho.

-Ale lamentará no haber sido él, pero cuando sepa cómo se dieron los hechos lo entenderá.- Noto que suspira aliviada a mi lado.

-Eso espero, le aprecio mucho, no querría tenerle en contra por culpa de esto.- Se lamenta cruzándose de brazos, dando la espalda al bosque para observar el pabellón A, el lugar donde su esposo lucha por su vida sin que ella pueda hacer nada por ayudarlo.

-Sí hay algo que quiero que tengas presente sobre lo que ha ocurrido,- asiente dándome a entender que me escucha. –Eres muy importante para el consejo, por eso ayer fui duro contigo. Porque si alguna vez me pasase algo me gustaría que tú fueras la nueva portavoz.-

-¿Qué?- Me mira sorprendida y no sé porque. Tiene madera de líder. –Yo no…-

-Tú sí. Eres fuerte, inteligente y capaz de mantenerlos unidos, por eso si algún día llega ese momento necesito que tú seas mejor de lo que yo soy. Porque nuestra familia dependerá de ello.-

El silencio corre entre nosotros. –No sé qué decir.-

-Solo ten presente que tu crueldad nunca debe superar a tu razón.-

-Lo haré- me promete con convicción.

-Lo sé.- Unos pájaros echan a volar, los sigo con la vista hasta que cruzan por delante del sol y tengo que desviar la vista.

Lo que sea que nos depare el futuro, nos enfrentaremos a ello, con los pies firmes sobre la tierra.

Eso es lo único cierto, lo demás, solo son pájaros volando.

…..

Los sangrientos ojos de Martínez se pierden en un punto infinito.

El llanto se atasca en mi garganta mientras noto como su mano que me ha agarrado tan fuerte por horas al fin simplemente me suelta.

-Has luchado hasta el final, ahora puedes descansar.- Susurro sacando un cuchillo de mi bota.

Apuñalo la cabeza de mi amigo antes de que tenga ocasión de transformarse, después Ale y Hershel lo llevarán al patio para quemarlo.

Es curioso, recuerdo el día que le conocí, incluso lo que pensé de él. Pero si alguien me preguntase ahora mismo algo sobre su vida antes de que los muertos comenzasen a devorar a los vivos, no tendría ni idea de que contestar.

No le gustaba hablar del pasado, y yo no quise preguntar, ahora me arrepiento de no tener algo más con que poder recordarlo.

Voy a extrañarle.

La piel me arde y tiemblo de frío, aunque tal vez no lo haga por demasiado tiempo.

-Lo siento.- Dice Glenn esforzándose por respirar. –Nos ayudó mucho con el Gobernador, era un buen tío.-

-Era medio pendejo, pero sí, era de los buenos.- Admito cerrándole los ojos.

-Deberías estar en la cama.- Me aconseja sentándose junto a la puerta. Las fuerzas se le agotan por minutos, lo noto en la angustia apenas contenida de su voz. –Ya has hecho todo lo que podías por él.-

-¿Sabes? Siempre he pensado que el tiempo condicional es un ladrón, porque de algún modo te roba la capacidad de actuar y convierte el verbo sobre el que se cierne en algo incierto.-

-¿A qué viene eso?- Pregunta demasiado confuso siquiera para pensar que tal vez esté delirando.

-A nada en especial, creo que te haré caso,- con disimulo me limpio la lágrima de sangre que se ha escapado de mi ojo izquierdo.

-¿Sin discutir?- Pregunta intentando burlarse de mí.

-Oh cállate.- Consigo evitar que me vea la cara pero al salir me choco de frente con mi unicornio.

-Que fuerte me parece que estéis montando una fiesta de pijamas sin…- Se calla al verme, suspiro.

-Acompáñame por favor.- Lo hace sin replicar, al menos hasta que llegamos a mi celda.

-¿Estás loca? ¿Cómo se te ocurre salir estando así? Podrías haberte desmayado y…- Le corto antes de que pueda seguir pensando en escenarios sangrientos.

-Estabais ocupados.- Es todo lo que digo. Sé que quiere regañarme porque está preocupado, pero no quiero perder el tiempo así. –No podía dejarle morir solo.- A regañadientes se cruza de brazos y cede. -¿Me haces un favor?-Le pregunto sentándome en el catre.

-Claro.- Se sienta a mi lado, nuestros hombros juntos como tantas veces, como si esta no pudiese ser la última.

-¿Me cantas algo?- Su mano dibuja sobre la tela de mi vaquero letras al azar.

-¿Alguna petición especial?- Pregunta accediendo a seguirme la corriente.

-No, solo canta.- Le pido cansada como nunca antes en mi vida.

 **Continuar y perder la apuesta,**

 **Esa es la historia del negocio.**

 **¿Alguna vez has sumado las cartas**

 **Para jugar desde cero,**

 **Y has firmado un trato con el mal?**

 **Ángeles**

 **No empieces a probarme ahora**

 **Porque estoy en todas partes**

 **Ángeles.**

 **Podría hacerte quedar satisfecha con cada cosa que haces.**

 **Todos tus deseos secretos podrían ahora hacerse realidad**

 **Y estar para siempre con mis brazos venenosos rodeándote**

 **Nadie va a perder el tiempo con nosotros.**

 **Nadie va a perder el tiempo con nosotros.**

 **Encantado de conocerte**

 **Angeles**

-Realmente me gusta Karen, es buena para ti.- Digo de la nada.

-Lo sé, aunque no parece un trato justo para ella ¿no crees?- Su brazo rodea mis hombros y yo me apoyo contra él, sintiéndome a salvo a pesar de todo.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- Pregunto con el sabor de mi sangre llenándome la boca.

-Bueno… No estoy seguro de que yo sea lo mejor para ella.- Niego al escucharle, estoy casi segura de que ya hemos tenido esta conversación, estamos delirando.

-¿Estás dispuesto a vivir a su lado sin rendirte a pesar de todo el dolor que se os pueda echar encima?- Le cuestiono.

-Por supuesto.- Responde decidido.

-Entonces deja de dudar de ti mismo, ella jamás podría encontrar a alguien mejor que tú.- Jadeo en busca de aire, ese arrebato de sinceridad me ha costado caro.

-¿Rainbow?- Me hecho hacia delante tosiendo sangre, -mierda, Hershel.- Grita desesperado, no soy capaz de detenerme, noto como evita que me estampe contra el suelo.

-Yo me quedo con ella, ve a por el respirador, deprisa.- Las voces a mi alrededor se vuelven difusas, igual que el contorno de los barrotes que se desdibujan hasta desvanecerse en una cálida oscuridad.

….

-Ale,- Glenn me retiene tirando de mi brazo y señalando las escaleras.

-Joder,- la indecisión entre lo que debo hacer y lo que quiero me parte por la mitad de dentro hacia fuera. –Yo me ocupo de los caminantes, ve a por un respirador para Rainbow y por Maggie te lo pido, sé rápido.- Le ruego.

Sin mirar hacia atrás subo las escaleras de dos en dos. Noto sobre mí la mirada de los enfermos que cierran las puertas de sus celdas para evitar un desastre mayor.

No me molesta que no me ayuden, teniendo en cuenta lo débiles que se encuentran prefiero que se mantengan al margen y no colaboren a aumentar el problema que se nos viene encima.

Saco mi cuchillo y me deshago de un par de ellos antes de llegar a la segunda planta.

Una niña, Leyre, intenta morderme el gemelo pero yo me agacho y apuñalo su sien sin permitirme dar un solo paso en falso.

A pesar de que no es lo mejor, me aseguro de mantener la barandilla a mi espalda para poder ir encarando a los caminantes que salgan de sus celdas y a los que avanzan por el pasillo.

Pero mi brazo pesa demasiado, me supone un reto enorme alzarlo para clavar el cuchillo y luego tener que tirar para sacarlo del cráneo al que se ha quedado enganchado.

Necesito una pistola, necesito…

…

Miro a mi alrededor sin comprender nada.

¿Qué carajos hago en una bolera? ¿Y cómo demonios he llegado aquí?

-Hola,- digo acercándome despacio hasta la mujer que está en la pista nueve.

-Mi niña valiente, me alegra verte.- Sigo adelante por inercia.

-¿Mamá?- Pregunto a punto de llorar.

Está como yo la recuerdo, antes de que nuestro mundo cayese por el precipicio.

Sonriente, con unos vaqueros hasta la rodilla, una camiseta de manga corta a rayas horizontales blancas y azul marino, lleva su pelo recogido en una coleta adornado con un pañuelo para darse un toque pin up.

Sus ojos me miran cariñosos, sin rabia.

-¿No vas a darme un abrazo?- Me pregunta tendiéndome sus brazos.

-Mamá,- chillo y acorto la distancia entre nosotras como si acabase de despellejarme las rodillas al caer jugando sobre el asfalto.

-Lo sé mi niña, lo sé, yo también te he echado de menos.- Su olor me tranquiliza y de algún modo, todo está bien.

-No lo entiendo ¿qué está pasando?- Miro a mi alrededor. Sobre nosotras el marcador de la partida casi parece profético.

-No hace falta que lo hagas todavía. ¿Juegas?- Señala las bolas y me aparto de ella reticente, no fiándome de que no vaya a esfumarse como… ¿Cómo qué? –No creas que te voy a dejar ganar solo porque hace mucho que no nos vemos.-

Sonrío al verla tan feliz. –Contaba con ello.- Escojo una bola, la sopeso y lanzo.

El ruido de los bolos cayendo suena como ¿disparos? Pero las manos de mi madre sobre mis hombros me traen de vuelta a la realidad, a su lado.

…..

-Agáchate culito prieto.- Lo hago aunque más por el tirón de su mano que por haberle escuchado, el oído izquierdo me zumba.

-¿Estás mal de la cabeza? Casi me dejas sordo.- Le reclamo. Toso y Merle me coloca a su espalda, dándome tiempo para recuperarme.

-Sí quieres me voy.- Dice burlándose de mí.

-Na, ya que has llegado a tiempo para la fiesta quédate hombre.- Me limpio la boca de sangre, le cojo el revolver que tenía entre el pantalón y la camisa sin pedir permiso, con él no me hace falta.

-¿A esto le llamas fiesta?- Pregunta mirándome raro.

-Bueno hay gente andando en zigzag y babeando, así que sí.- Él hace como si meditase mis palabras.

-Cuando tienes razón, la tienes.- Sonrío al escucharle y espalda contra espalda limpiamos la parte superior del pabellón.

…

-Mamá, esto no es real ¿verdad?- Me atrevo a preguntar pese a no querer saber la respuesta.

-Bueno, eso depende de cómo definas la realidad.- Sostiene una bola y me mira divertida.

-¿Esto está pasando en mi cabeza?- Insisto en sacar una respuesta clara, ya que aún imaginándome lo que va a decir me cuesta creerlo, porque el suelo barnizado bajo mis pies parece absolutamente firme.

-Sí.- Reconoce antes de lanzar y conseguir un Strike. –Pero eso no significa que no sea real.- Las luces del local se han ido apagando sin que me diese cuenta, ahora solamente está iluminada nuestra pista.

-Me estoy muriendo.- Digo con calma, igual que podría haber dicho que el cielo es azul, sí esto es el final de algún modo está bien para mí, aunque no puedo evitar tener la sensación de que alguien me necesita.

-Por eso estoy aquí,- sus manos aprietan las mías, ella siempre las tiene calientes, mientras que las mías suelen estar heladas. –Siento mucho como te aparté de mí, ahora lo veo todo claro, pero entonces...- El dolor cubre su rostro. –No podía.-

-Pero yo quise volver, tú me cerraste la puerta.- Le recuerdo sin rencor, solo tratando entenderla mejor.

-Estaba avergonzada.- Dice tras un rato de silencio.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto sin reproche, hay tanta paz aquí, es como si al fin todo resultase claro.

-¿Es necesario preguntar?- Acaricia mi rostro, -por la mujer en la que me había convertido, por no defenderte. No me atrevía a dejarte entrar y arrastrarte a todo eso en lo que se había convertido mi vida. Yo no podía salir, había cavado un hoyo profundo y no iba permitir que te tirases ahí dentro conmigo, eso al menos aún podía evitarlo.-

-¿Y ahora estás aquí para llevarme al cielo?- Pregunto mirando los bolos al final de la pista. Nunca imagine que la antesala al más allá fuese así, aunque quizá solo sea así para mí.

-Estoy aquí porque te quiero, pero no voy a llevarte a ningún lado, tu camino aún no ha terminado.- Parpadeo confusa al escucharla.

-Pero… Me estoy muriendo ¿no?- Me levanta y pone en mis manos otra bola, una tremendamente pesada que no podría sostener si no contase con su ayuda.

-Morir es fácil cariño, si es lo que quieres realmente solo tienes que dejarte ir. Vivir es más difícil,- la noto a mi espalda guiando mis acciones –porque tienes que luchar.-

Contengo el aire ante la posibilidad de regresar.

-Puedo volver.- Dejo las palabras salir de mis labios y saben amargas como la sangre.

-Y para volver tienes que luchar.- Juntas lanzamos, y mientras los bolos caen, el dolor vuelve.

Voy a vivir.

…..

Con el corazón a punto de atravesar mi esternón me concentro en apretar el respirador.

-No hace mucho que está así, habéis llegado justo en el momento crítico.- Me dice Hershel. -¿Te apañarás? Necesito ir con Bob para empezar a medicar a la gente, Cassidy la primera.-

-Ve.- Le hago un gesto con la cabeza. -Cuidaré de ella,- él hombre se apoya en mi hombro con esfuerzo para ponerse en pie, debe de estar agotado, aun así continua luchando por ayudar a todos los que pueda.

Le noto salir pero no desvío mi mirada del cuerpo sobre el que estoy arrodillado. Apenas reconozco a la mujer que tengo ante mí.

Unas ojeras marcan sus cuencas de forma fantasmagórica y la boca y el cuello están manchados de la sangre que ha tosido… Hershel le ha puesto un respirador en la boca porque es incapaz de tomar aire por sí misma.

Así parece tan frágil… Tan vulnerable como la llama de una vela intentando resistir en medio de una tormenta arrolladora.

-No puedes irte, así no.- Le recuerdo luchando por no llorar sobre su cuerpo. –Dijiste que lo harías corriendo hacia una pelea. Así que no puedes morir así. ¿Me oyes? Vuelve conmigo, vuelve.- Le suplico aunque no pueda oírme. –Por favor Cass, por favor.- Digo acariciando su pelo sucio con una mano y apretando el respirador con la otra. –No me dejes solo aquí sin ti, mi amor, mi luz.-

Los gritos hacen eco por el pabellón, llenándolo todo de sangre y muerte.

Respiro hondo concentrándome en ella, solo en ella, las balas y el miedo pueden esperar al otro lado de los barrotes, porque nosotros estamos hechos a prueba de ambos, pase lo que pase, viviremos.

 ***/*/***

 **Bueno almas corsarias, espero que el cap os haya gustado.**

 **Cotilleos varios sobre mí ya llevo cuatro meses saliendo con un amigo y bueno, no puede ser más rico ¿os acordáis de la frase de Jacob –Bella, conmigo habría sido tan fácil como respirar-? Pues no digo que todo vaya a ser así siempre ni mucho menos aunque ojalá, pero de momento lo es, y él es genial conmigo.**

 **También supongo que es una de las ventajas de llevar seis años conociéndonos, más o menos sabemos los dos de que pie cojeamos.**

 **Vale, dejo de ponerme cursi.**

 **Rick tiene que hacer frente a lo que siente, o mejor dicho al descubrimiento de lo que siente. ¿Sé lo dirá a Daryl? Desde luego por muy amigos que sean Dixon le saltaría los dientes de un puñetazo y Rick tiende a cagarla a veces pero no es tonto.**

 **Así pues el equipo ha llegado justo cuando en el momento preciso. ¿Ale se dará cuenta más tarde del cumplido de Merle a su culo? ¿O cómo estaba medio sordo por el disparo no lo habrá escuchado?**

 **¿Cuál creéis que será el siguiente plan de Ethan?**

 **En muchas gracias a poty90 por comentar los capítulos eres un solete.**

 **En wattapad mil gracias a are221099 por sus divertidos comentarios y por votar. Igualmente muchas gracias a kisalifibaeni y Debie_Daryl por votar, sin recibir vuestro votos no sería lo mismo.**

 **Como siempre espero que os haya gustado el cap, besototes for all.**


End file.
